


The Light of All Lights

by Arkenstone, HappyDagger, nanjcsy



Series: Forever, Always [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, All the warnings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Drug Abuse, F/M, Faustian Bargain, Featuring Bob The Coffeemaker from Hell, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Poor Theon, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Puppy Play, Puppy Reek, Ramsay is his own warning, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Slavery, Sub Reek, Theon is a Reluctant Sub, Theon you ignorant slut, Thramsay - Freeform, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 208,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkenstone/pseuds/Arkenstone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDagger/pseuds/HappyDagger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eddard Stark passes, Robb is left to run the family business. The Greyjoy’s see this as an opportunity to go back on the protection deal they made, even if Theon's life is the cost of doing business.</p><p>Ramsay Bolton offers to clear the debt put onto Theon's head, for a price of his own.</p><p>Theon doesn't want to want it.</p><p>Thanks to arkenstone for editing our mess!! ♡♡♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thirsty Dog

 He smelled her before he saw her, even over the steamy soap and the spray cleaner that tasted like lime in the back of your throat. You can’t hear anything dashing through the kitchen. It was all washers swooshing and roaring and thumping, overhead hoses hissing their waterfalls into the sink and the clanging and cracking of dishes.

A figure in white jumped to block his pursuit. “Where the hell is Karl, Theon?”

“I don’t fucking know!” He threw his hands up and slid around his sister. “I’m late.”

A meat cleaver slammed into the corner he was taking. “You’re _always_ late! He _never_ is.” She got up on her toes to look over his shoulder and frowned. “KARL!” Asha shoved Theon into the double doors and stopped to yell at him. “Stay the fuck away from him!” She went marching after the pretty boy hurrying through the pantry.

“Asha, wrong way! Erik’s in the basement! He wants ‘sweetcheeks’ to sit on his lap and see if anything still works.” He ducked through the swinging doors before her fist found his handsome face, and hurried to grab his apron. She poked her head through but stopped seeing the clients at the bar and flicked him off instead. He returned the gesture with a grin and snatched a rag.

“Hello, gorgeous! Hey,” he leaned down and lowered his voice, “do my lips look… puffy?”

Meera smiled her kind, worried smile and shook her head.

“Cool. Thanks.” Theon pulled back, and exhaled into his cupped hand. He winced and took a mint from the jar by the register.

Meera flew to the end of the bar and back. She started uncorking a chardonnay. “Someone’s here to see you.”

“Yeah?” He spun to look at the mirror behind them and fixed his hair. “That blonde who loves sweet whites?”

“Not a lady, I’m afraid. Oh, thank you!” She took a tip from the bar and waved, stuffing it in her flat chest.

Theon never understood why she did that, but he knew he loved her smell, her patient knowing smile and the way she walked on her toes. “Like a little ballerina.”

“Like what?”

“What?”

Meera sighed. “I got this. He’s waiting. It’s-” She ducked to the corner and cleared a spot for a man just sitting down. “What will be, hun?”

Theon started making a whiskey sour. This silent unhappy fucker only wanted one thing.

“Thanks!” Meera took the drink, a napkin and stirring straw to the man who watched then swung back to him. “It’s your _friend_.”

“Yeah?” Theon chewed the back of his lip. “The creepy guy?”

“No.” She shuddered. “Jesus!” She giggled and started rinsing out glasses to send to the back. “Don’t look so disappointed!”

Theon shrugged. “I’m just sick of my look, you know? I thought 'skin lampshade' may work for me.”

“Ha.” She said flatly. “No, it’s uh, your _other_ friend.” She pursed her lips and offered a conciliatory smile.

“Oh.” He poured himself a shot of Captain Morgan and tossed the glass into the closet bin. “Cool. I’ll be back.”

 

“Hey, Robb.” He never felt like he belonged in his family’s clubs, or even in his family, but the Stark’s VIP lounge felt even more familiar yet foreboding than the rest of the rooms.

Robb rolled his eyes up rather impatiently.

“What?” Theon smirked and threw the money on the table. Jory snatched and unrolled it to start counting.

“Common, man, _Mr. Stark_. In here, I mean.”

“Welp, there you go. Always a pleasure.” Theon jerked his head back towards the exit with a smirk. “I better get back to making you that money.”

“Theon, wait. I need to talk to you about something.”

“Later, yeah? I’m bartending and-”

“Who’s going to say ‘no’ to me?” Robb pulled his mouth wide but he wasn’t laughing.

“Huh, well-”

“Are you afraid your brothers will kick your ass?” Robb’s eyes twinkled. He had a deep dimple when he really smiled.

“You’re such an cunt.” Theon smiled and slowly made his way back to the leather seat Robb patted.

“I have a problem.”

Asha set a mojito down on their table with a smirk and walked away. Theon went to grab it, but Robb got it first. “Problem?”

“One of our longtime clients has been stiffing us on money.”

“Oh?” Theon watched Robb sip his drink. He ran his palm across his mouth.

“For years. When I confronted him about it,” Robb looked down with a tight frown. “He said he’d stop paying for our protection all together. What do you think I should do?”

“Fuck.” Theon leaned forward, clasping his hands at his knees. “You should send him a message, and if he still won’t pay, you should take him out.”

Robb just sipped his mojito staring at Theon. He set the drink down at and last said, “It was so peaceful…”

“I know, man. Now that your father passed away, I think…” he looked into Robb’s deep blue eyes. It was hard to fear his freckle face and long eyelashes. Theon smirked, “... they’re going to try to eat you alive, Robb. Unfortunately, this is probably the first of many rebellions. You have to strike hard now to make an example.”

Robb sighed, nodding.

“What’s wrong?” Theon’s hand landed on his knee. Robb's black trousers has a smooth sheen. He was surprised by the rough texture. “I know you’re a good guy but flexing your strength now will save far more bloodshed later, Robb.”

“Mr. Stark,” Robb insisted.

Theon pulled his hand away.  “It’s a cruel business you’re in.”

“Yes.” Robb's blue eyes bore into him. Sometimes they looked so dead. “You have to come with us.”

“What?” His men started closing in and Theon leapt up on the couch, climbing over its back. “Hey, hey, wait! _Wait_! What is this?”

Robb stood and turned to him. “I’m not going to hurt you. You’re just staying with me until this gets sorted.”

“Me? Why me? _I didn’t do anything_!” An enormous man made a swipe at his arm which he ducked, knocking into a light fixture. “WAIT! Let me talk to my brothers! Give me a chance!”

Robb turned away from him. “I want a down payment tomorrow night. Then we can renegotiate.” He started walking out with his crew and called over his shoulder. “Don’t do anything stupid, Theon.”

The last man let the door slam behind him.

 

Theon wiped his eye with his apron and hit the up button three more times. He sniffed and a dark figure stopped in his periphery.

He glanced over to find creepy guy staring at him. Theon's stomach fluttered as he tried to smile. He jammed the up button with rapid pokes and tried to be cool. Creepy guy must be going down to the basement again. Theon was relieved yet disappointed. His eyes slid over to steal another glance.

Creepy guy was looking directly at him. He always stared openly at Theon with his diamond eyes. Cold, sharp,  bright and striking, he could feel them penetrating past the lies and smile. It could be so hard to look away.

A loud ding above him let Theon know his doors were opening. “Later, boss,” he muttered through a dry mouth with a little wave.

 

“Maron!” He shoved the guard blocking the double doors out of his way. He had no patience for games. “Maron!” He pounded on the mahogany and yelled into the camera, “We’re fucked!”

The doors opened.

Theon rushed up the steps into the lush suite. For one instant, thought it was Maron. “What the fuck did you do?”

Rodrick slowly stood from his bench in the walk in hot tub he shared with his twin and grabbed a towel. “What did you say to me?” The supple platinum blond he left behind inched toward the tub’s stairs.

“I’m not done with you.”

She stopped and propelled herself from the wall to her redhead friend.

“Roz! _Damn it!_ You always want my sloppy seconds. Makes me wonder what you really want.” Theon took a step back when Rodrick stood over him. “You do look more like Uncle Euron than dad.”

He was stumbling into the leather love seat before he heard the smack. “ _Get out._ ”

“I need to talk to Maron,” Theon insisted. He slowly pushed himself up.

“You think _you_ can make demands? What the fuck are you on now?”

“Listen!” Theon rolled around the couch corner when Rodrik came at him with a deep scowl. “It’s the Starks! They said you stopped paying for protection. You guys have to fix this!”

“The Starks? _They_? Eddard is dead. The Lannisters are in charge now and they hate the Starks. It was time to make a move. I don’t give that whore’s watery coke-filled shit what the ginger prick wants.”

“But, he’s going to kidnap me if you don’t pay and who knows what else he'll do! _Please_ , Rodrick... I need your help.”

“I wasn’t the one who made that fucking deal. You want to pay him, use your own fucking money.”

“I… you assholes don’t even pay me!"

Rodrick scoffed and poured himself a shot. “We give you room, board, food, booze, a job.”

“How am I supposed to pay him? Lunch vouchers? Mojitos? Do you have any idea how much we owe?”

“Nothing. If you’re so worried, you should get out of town. Bartend somewhere that pays you cash.”

Theon stood there a moment, afraid if he inhaled too hard he’s humiliate himself further by crying. He spun around and hurried out.

“Get back to work if you plan on sleeping here tonight, Theon,” his brother called after him.


	2. Trapped Puppy

“Hey, sorry about that.” He grinned at Meera who cocked her head sadly.

“Oh, honey, what happened?”

“Rodrik.” Theon smirked. “You should see him though.” Meera laughed. “I was like ‘Fuck you, bitch!’ You’re lucky I don’t kill you!”

Meera smiled. “Shut up, you liar. I still don’t know how you tell them apart.”

“Rodrik’s a much bigger asshole. He’s always been jealous of me.”

“Why?”

“WHY? Look at me! Fuck you, _why._ ” Meera giggled and started cleaning the bar off. “And you know,” he leaned down to whisper, “he’s only average so…”

“Wow. I do not want to hear about the Greyjoy’s dicks. It’s been pretty slow. I’m going to run some dishes back and restock the top shelf. Mr. Creepy treats his friends very well.” She heaved a tray up on her hip. “He’s a good tipper. Is that why you like to wait on him?”

“It’s ‘creepy guy’ and I don’t like waiting on him.”

“Whatever.” She smiled and pushed through the swinging doors."My shift's about over."

“Do I look ok though?” He watched the doors glide past one another, back and forth until they rested to shut him out.

Glancing in the mirror, he saw his eyes were puffy and there was a cut on his cheekbone. “Fuck it,” he mumbled.  _They're all drunk anyway._ _  
_

 

Ramsay headed for the bar, not really thirsty, just sick of watching his prey flit about nervously. Heading everywhere but where he wanted him to be. Ramsay knew someday, he would do something about that. He just needed to wait for the right time. He already decided he was going to own this skittish little puppy, only Theon didn’t know it yet.

From the start, he saw past the whore, past the large eyes and the arrogant but charming grin. Half the time his handsome face was covered in bruises from his brothers. And yet even that didn’t detract Theon from his act that everyone but Ramsay was falling for.  

This was a boy always determined to end up the victim. He will try and escape it only to fall into worse and worse victimization. In a way, he was saving the little pup before it got worse for him. Too bad Ramsay had a feeling that it might take a little while to make proud little puppy grateful for that.

Then again, the little pup has been receptive. He flirts, he is scared of Ramsay but seems to like him. Maybe Theon is just playing with fire or truly likes him. Either way, it sealed his fate. Theon is his now.

Damon roared with laughter at something Skinner said and Ramsay could hear him over the crowd. Grinning, Ramsay went over to the bar and leaned into the wood, icy eyes hunting down his prey. “Theon? Is it your new policy to ignore your best customers?” He made sure his voice was velvet over a sharp blade and arched one eyebrow.

Ramsay taps his sharp nails against the bar and looks at Theon. “Well?” It isn’t like Theon to run this much from him. Narrowing his eyes, he searches to see how his prey’s shoulders are hunched more than usual.

Theon sucked at the back of his lip before turning around with a nervous smile. “Hey, boss. Sorry, I had to catch up. Here." Theon grabbed the vodka tonic he’d almost forgotten about and put exactly three ice cubes in it. He brought it to Ramsay with no stirrer and a napkin. “Did I get it right?” He pursed his lips not to smile like a fucking idiot and grabbed the counter with one hand to steady himself.

Ramsay smirked and said, “You have never made it wrong for me yet. I doubt you did this time. Now what is bothering you? What is wrong to make you so distracted and nervous?” He asked before taking a sip of his perfect drink. “Tell me. Or I will be insulted at you keeping so far from me all evening. I will start to assume you just don’t like us anymore. That I am not your favorite customer anymore? Is that it, Theon?”

He did not think that at all, there have been no signs of it. Theon might sleep with others which makes Ramsay keep note. He plans to kill each one of them after Theon is his. But Theon does not like any of them, Ramsay is sure of that. He knew Theon was in trouble, he knew the Greyjoys were in trouble. He also knows that cunt Robb wants Theon as badly as Ramsay does. Robb is first on Ramsay’s kill list. “So what is it, little nervous puppy?” Ramsay loves to call him that because it makes Theon blush and look up at him with those soulful eyes.

“Uh,” Theon stuttered, flushing. He suddenly felt crushed.

Ramsay grabbed the slight chin with a gentle grip that was a threat if Theon tried to pull away. “No...don’t try and escape me with your lies...I am not one of the idiots you are related to, work with or fuck. I want the truth, puppy. You know I can see right through you, don’t you? I can see you are scared half to death over something, or someone. What do you need, Theon? Money? Protection? I am your friend, aren’t I? Have I been wrong to assume that you are fond of me? That you wanted my attention as much as I wanted yours? Have I ever done anything for you not to trust me? Have I injured you in some way? No, I have always been nice to you, enjoyed your company. So if we are friends, you should tell me and let me help my pretty little pup. No lies this time either. Let’s go bring some drinks to my boys, Theon. Then we can talk privately for a minute and you can tell me what my puppy needs.”  

“I…” Theon looked around the bar but there was no one else to wait on. Meera just waved to Ramsay cheerfully. She always told Theon what a cool guy he was. Theon assumed she hadn’t ran into many dangerous ones. “I’ll bring over a round of drinks, boss.”

When Theon broke Ramsay’s crystal gaze he felt like he’d just gotten his head above water and started gasping for air.

“Need help?” Meera offered.

“Nah. Thanks.”

“Oh, honey, you’re bleeding.” He reflexively put a bar rag to his nose. "Your cheek, Theon."

“Shit. What kind of asshole wears a class ring, like, twenty years after he graduated high school? Ooo, look, Meera! What do you think brings out my eyes better; Punisher or Wolverine?”

“Who buys these?” Meera lifted the box of bandages up, frowning. “How is that a wolverine? Its just lines.”

“They’re blades. They make an 'X' for X Men. Punisher kind of looks like a Jolly Roger… but this has blue…”

“Your eyes are green. Hey, wash your-”

“They’re almost blue.” Theon put the bandage on. “Oh my god, I totally look like Adam Ant!”

“Who? Oh!” Meera’s face lit up. “Your sister’s in the kitchen!”

Theon frowned and flipped the vodka back into place. “So?” He slid a pitcher under the Miller draught and pulled the tap.

“Well! Ask her about me already!”

“She likes men.”

“So do you.”

“ _So do you_?” he asked, smiling. She shook her head and he sighed. “Pour me a double?”

 

“Alyn, vodka sour, salt rim, Skinner, Miller light, Luton, Moscow Mule, Damon,” he across the table and nearly dropped the bottle, “Jack Daniels. That’s like a shot for you, isn’t it?” He grinned raising his eyebrow. “Vodka tonic for the boss, and Captain for me. Cheers.” After he downed his shot he cleared his throat. _Please start working._

Theon pulled the tray back to himself and stood a moment, unsure whether Ramsay wanted him to sit, or walk somewhere, or maybe he was just teasing Theon in front of Meera. He swallowed and chewed the back of his lip.

Ramsay curled his finger towards Theon and motioned for the Boys to make room. “You know nothing you say in front of my Boys, ever leaves them, right? They are loyal to me, if I ask for them to never say a word or see something, they won’t. So sit down next to me, puppy. I won’t bite you if you behave” Ramsay coaxed.

Theon looked to make sure Meera was still there. She was rinsing out glasses and tossing the broken ones. He rubbed the back of his neck and fought to swallow. “Um, ok.” He sat right at the edge of the bench and watched his fingers tap the table. “What did you need?” His stupid voice cracked. This guy was the only person Theon knew who made him wreck. He hated it.

Ramsay reached out and gently touched Theon’s face. “Nervous puppy, what I need is for you to tell me the truth. I asked you a question earlier, several times now and you were told before, I hate to repeat myself. So... what happened?”

Theon’s hot embarrassment was snuffed by the hurt he didn’t want to feel. He looked down and watched his thumbs rub together. His vision blurred slightly as he cleared his throat. “Well, heh, after I get my tips I have to get some things together and go. Uh, I just found out I have to move, heh.” He felt like he was sinking. “I’m not exactly sure where I’m going but it has to be far away and uh… I don’t know.” He shrugged and tried to smile. “I kind of like it here so…” Theon rubbed his mouth to stop from babbling. “I haven’t told my sister… or anyone…” His head fell against the wall as he leaned back. An ache was cramping his tight chest.

Ramsay felt such a rage, such a possessive anger that he almost yanked Theon out of the bar by his hair. To drag him home and lock him in a cage if need be. Trying not to show his terrible rage, Ramsay moved close and grabbed Theon’s bruised face hard. “Tell me that you are not running away from home. That you are not running away from me.”

“Wha-what?” Theon tried to pull back. “Ow, hey, what are you doing?” Theon started to panic. He tried to look for Meera but couldn’t move his head. “From you? I don’t understand.”

Taking a deep breath, Ramsay told himself the confusion was real, his puppy didn’t think to escape him. “Why are you moving away, Theon? Tell me or I will give you a reason to panic, my little puppy. I thought you were going to behave for me? Now be a very good boy and tell me why you are leaving.” He spoke very slowly and carefully. His grip lessened a bit, but was ready to crush if Theon dared to pull back.

Theon was hyperventilating. He grabbed Ramsay’s wrist with his shaking hands. “Please, stop. Don’t do…” tears started streaming. He was caught everywhere. “My brothers aren’t paying protection money for their ‘operations’ any longer. When our father was strong armed into this years ago, he asked the guy in charge for a deal and it was granted but... at a cost. The guy asked what son he’d want to lose if he ever failed to pay. So... they aren’t very concerned with payment.”

Theon couldn’t breath. It felt like he was having a heart attack. It never felt so real until he said it. “I asked for help,” he stuttered out, “he told me to fuck off. ‘I’d try to get out of town if I were you. Get to work if you want to sleep here tonight. You find a way to pay it.’ I didn’t agree to any of this! I don’t deal any fucking drugs! I don’t trick out any…” He hid his face, unable to go on. He couldn’t even think. His mind felt like a screaming tea kettle.

Ramsay listened to his puppy and his rage for Robb fucking Stark built as well as his disgust for the Greyjoys. How dare they think to touch his property? How dare those asshole brothers just toss Theon into the bullet fire? He reached out and gently put his hand on those tousled long curls. Then he started to pet Theon’s head, something he has longed to do. His smirk grew because even through the rage, he saw his way to owning Theon. Finally. “Hush, I will take care of things for you. No one is taking you away, Theon. Robb Stark will never touch you. I swear it.” He promised softly but clearly.

“What?” Theon popped up, furrowing his brow. “How do you know about the Starks?” His stomach sank. _Oh shit, what if he works for the Starks? That’s why he’s always following and watching me._ “No, no. I know Robb would never hurt me or… we’re good friends. Actually, since you know him I guess I can tell you. That’s where I’m going. To tell him I can’t pay. I know if I explain myself he’ll work with me. He’s knows,” Theon looked around the table at the men who didn’t seem overly concerned with the extraordinary conversation, “i _t’s not my fault…_ ” Theon trailed off.

Ramsay took the gentle petting hand and put it on Theon’s small neck. His hand almost could curl around the delicate flesh with its fragile bones. It warmed Ramsay to think of it and he tightened his grip slightly. “Hush, calm down, Theon. Robb isn’t your friend anymore than he is my friend. He will only hold you hostage for a small while. Once he sees that your brothers won’t pay..what then, puppy? Will he keep you in chains for his own pleasures? Sell you to the highest bidder to recoup his losses? Or just shoot you in the head and dump your body at your brothers bar before he rips the Greyjoys apart?”

He loomed over Theon now, even in the seat he made himself bigger, forcing his face into Theon’s until they made eye contact. “You are not going anywhere near Robb again. I just said I will be taking care of that for you. Stop making me repeat myself before I lose my patience, puppy. Listen to me carefully, Theon. Can you do that? Can you look at me and listen carefully, skittish puppy?”

Theon winced and grunted. He nodded over the rhythm of his rapid shallow breaths. He clutched the table trembling terribly.

Giving a very gentle and approving smile, Ramsay began to massage Theon’s neck. “Good puppy. Very good. Now here is what I will do. I will pay off this debt to Robb Stark. I will also try and use my position as a Bolton to speak with your brothers, see if I can get a truce going. But...I want something in return, puppy. Nothing is for free in life, you know that very well, don’t you, sweet foolish puppy?”

Ramsay’s other hand began to gently touch Theon’s poor battered face. “I hate seeing you marked up, Theon. I hate watching you whore yourself out. I cannot stand to see you serve and tend to anyone but me. I like you, I am very fond of my little puppy...and protective too. I want to keep you safe and I want you to be mine. So here is what I want in return, little pup...I will pay for your release and then you will be mine. Exclusively. No more of Peytr’s clients or your brother’s slimy contacts to cater to. No more partying, no more playing with your little friends...you will only fuck me, party with me...no more bruises from anyone other than me. I am the only one allowed to hurt you or even to touch you. Is that agreeable, puppy?” Ramsay stared into his prey’s eyes and sought to persuade and dominate.

“Haa.. haaa-” Theon tried to force his mouth to form words but he could only barely stifle screams.

Ramsay saw how panicked his little prey was becoming and keeping his hands firmly on Theon’s face, he began to speak. He kept his voice very soft and soothing as if speaking to a feral, terrified puppy. “Shh...breathe, it is alright, I have you. No one will hurt you, just relax. I am going to take such good care of you, puppy. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Try to do that for me, sweet puppy. There, good boy. Very good. My fearful weak puppy, I will help you. No one will hurt you or take you away. I am going to keep you safe. Hush, be a good puppy and breathe for me..”

“Oh, shit… B-Bolton? I… I can’t work off that much! They owe almost a quarter of a million dollars. If I… ugh, wha- how long would that t-take me?” He swooned. If he didn’t run soon his adrenaline would crash and he might faint. He was shaking so hard the table glasses started clanging against the table.

 _Always, forever_. “Not too long, Theon.” Ramsay lied and smiled with reassurance. “Say, two years?” He searched the panicked eyes and then his own icy orbs narrowed. “You are thinking of running, aren’t you, puppy? I can see it. I won’t allow that, Theon. You are going to do what I tell you and trust me to keep you safe. I will pay your debt, you will work off yours to me. It is simple. I will be kind, Theon. I really enjoy you, little puppy. Imagine two years of no bullying family, no whoring to strangers, no fear of the Starks or any others. You will be fed, clothed, sheltered, cared for. I will make sure you have anything you need. Wouldn’t it be nice to have two years of being cared for, wanted? Think sweet puppy, all I am asking is for you to be sweet, to be fearful and do as I tell you. So much easier, don’t you think?”

Theon’s head plummeted to the table. The wood was impossibly cold, it felt soothing. He only heard his persistent heartbeat and loud rasping breathing. It felt like his sweaty head was in a bubble. His skin burned like ice. Theon stammered, dry mouthed and weak. “H-how l-long do I have to th-think about it?”

Ramsay wanted to be lenient, but he knew Theon was going to bolt if he could. With a look at the Boys, making sure they were ready for it Ramsay decided to just push it now. Let the boy have his bolt, let him see that he wasn’t ever getting to run from Ramsay. Once he was sure that Theon wouldn’t run away, he could release him and get after that fucking Stark. “Theon, it is already too late. You are just a scared weak puppy, beaten and half starved. I don’t feel you are ready for choices. So as your friend and debtor, I am deciding for you. You are my puppy now and I am going to see to your debt. Alright?” Ramsay made sure to not grab Theon, to keep his hands to himself as he said that. He needed to let Theon have his little outburst so he can then calm down and listen. So he can understand there is no going back from this. That he cannot ever run.

Theon slowly pushed himself up with buckling arms. He bobbed down every time he exhaled. “Oh, god,” he started chanting under his breath, “oh, god! _Oh, god! Oh, god_!” He slowly turned to Ramsay with wide eyes. There was no chance he was joking. Theon froze, they all did and they all felt it. “Please-” he lept from the booth and sprinted for the bar, which he hopped well enough, but then he slipped on the rubber mats protecting the floor and had to stumble, slamming into the bar, to keep from falling. He burst through the kitchen doors and headed for the fire escape.

Damon caught his shirt and yanked him backwards right into his huge solid chest. Then wrapped one large arm around his waist, another around his neck. Slowly he added pressure but didn’t stop Theon from struggling. He did grumble out, “I can choke you out if you need it. Or you can calm the fuck down, your choice. But it might be the difference of Ramsay being angry when he claims you, or happy. If I were you, I’d choose happy.”

“Oh god,” Theon gasped, whining. “ _Please_ …” he gave up and started sobbing. “Oh, no!” His mouth filled with bitter saliva and his sweaty head stretched forward to accommodate his retching. He slumped, deflated in Damon’s arms. “I’m s-sorry. I t-tried not get your sh-shoes.” He was shivering though his muscles otherwise failed him. He couldn’t even struggle. All of him gave up and tears kept streaming.

“Hey there, it’s gonna be alright, Theon. Calm down, let’s get you back to Ramsay. He will help you, you can’t run from him though. It’s very dangerous to do that to him. I wouldn’t run again if I were you.” Damon said as he carried Theon over to Ramsay. He deposited the shaking, weeping man into the booth next to Ramsay. “He gave me a sweet apology for running, Ramsay. Don’t punish him too harshly.” Damon walked away, leaving Ramsay to stare at his little runner. Damon left for the bar, but Alyn and Skinner stayed nearby. “Silly puppy, that didn’t gain you anything now, did it? Except a punishment that is. But we will get to that later.”


	3. Trying to Run Just to Hit a Wall

Ramsay grabbed onto Theon’s sweaty face with both hands. His eyes pierced into Theon’s.

“No...calm down. Let’s breathe again. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Good boy, that’s it. Listen carefully to me, Theon. I am not Robb Stark, I won’t hold you as a prisoner, always wondering if a bullet will come for your head. I am not your brothers. I won’t pimp you out, I won’t leave you to fend for yourself among the predators. Ever. I am going to keep you alive, keep you safe and keep you well for a little while. Enjoy the thought of safety from those who all seek to harm you. Just breathe and relax. You can’t run from me, I will find you no matter where you go. And you do not want to know what I would do to you for that. But then again, I am sure you have heard the tales”

Ramsay stroked Theon’s cheeks now and gave a small smile. “You have a friend here, don’t you? Pretty Jeyne downstairs? Why don’t you pay her a nice visit? Here, I know you must pay her to see her. It’s on me, sweet puppy. You do that while I take care of things up here. I will come get you afterwards, Theon. Do you understand me?” Patiently, Ramsay waited for Theon to wrestle through it all.

Theon numbly looked at the money in his vibrating hand. “Oh… okay.” He slowly tried to stand, taking a step away. His mind was a thick fog behind which horrors hid.

Ramsay smirked and said, “One of my boys will stay nearby in case you need help, Theon.”

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing felt appropriate, so Theon lowered his head and shuffled away with a blank mind and a humming in his ears.

 

“Jeyne.” He heard himself say, or maybe it wasn’t him. It didn’t seem to matter.

Petyr looked up and raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised to see you here. I guess Robb has a soft spot for you even if Rodrik doesn’t.” The man with beady eyes and calculating grin seem to find humor in the situation that he was, apparently, well aware of. “So? You’re quitting bartending to work for me?” Petyr stood and walked around his desk to approach Theon. “I would take Maron up on his generous offer as well, but even between the two…” Petyr feigned pity for effect and leaned in. “The basement is where you make the real money. It’s so easy, most of the time-”

“Jeyne.”

Petyr raised an eyebrow. “She has a client in twenty minutes.”

Theon offered Petyr a hundred from Ramsay’s stack. “Jeyne.”

“Well,” Petyr plucked the bill from his hand, “on second thought, considering the bad news you just received…” Theon found himself floating down the hall before Petyr could finish.

 

Third door to the right. Theon locked the it behind him. The room was draped in dark, romantic colors. Small, dim hanging lights were strung wherever the walls met the ceiling. The bed was stripped, probably being changed out for her next party.

Theon started taking off his clothes, without knowing why, without caring.

He walked to the lit hot tub in just his boxers, slid into the bubbling water, and let himself keep sinking. The swirling steam smelled strongly of chlorine. His muscles were eased and pried into relaxing from the painful, trembling tension they’d been locked into. On a surreal autopilot, which had claimed him at times like this, he let his head sink underwater.

 

Theon was curled, suspended, alone. His shrieking, racing breath was replaced with the deep rolling rumble of water surging past his skin.

 

Jeyne came in through the back passage reserved only for workers and their guardians with a rolling suitcase. She saw the room had been cleaned and started unpacking toys and props, when she noticed a shadow blocking the light from the Jacuzzi.

 

Two splashes and Theon opened his eyes. For a second he made out her legs in swarms of bubbles escaping the white streams. The water turned from blue to pink as the light filters rotated. He shot up and gasped.

“Are you my one o’clock?” She asked, leaning back against the tub. He just stared at her with red eyes. She noticed the little X bandage on his cheek and pursed her lips in commiseration. “Bad day?”

Theon nodded. “I don’t… Is it really real?”

“Theon?” She scooted around to him. “Is what real?” At once she understood that he was not drunk or high, but ghosting through the world numbly. She took his hand underneath the jet stream.

“I…” he shook his head and blinked slowly. “I can’t… I think I broke.”

Theon wasn’t smiling and looked as though he may never smile again. It was terrible. “Is it your father? Your… uncle?”

Theon looked up slowly. When he told the story now it was clearly about someone else. “Rodrick isn’t paying for protection anymore. Robb Stark wants to take me hostage if we don’t pay but, even if could pay him… he’s never going to trust us. He needs leverage. If we break with him…” Theon mimed pushing a domino and watching a row fall in quick succession. “This guy -ha- Ramsay fucking Bolton actually, wants to help but, ha ha, he’s not asking…” Theon grimaced, “and I don’t know if it really is help. I’m… I’m fucking scared.”  
Jeyne burst naked from the water with a great splash and was gone from the tub. She grabbed a towel and hurried to get the money he’d left from the bed. “What are you doing? What are you doing here? Take this! Take this and leave! Take a fucking Uber somewhere far away!” She threw her hands up in an explosion. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I…” he sat up and looked at himself, sitting in her Jacuzzi. “I don’t know!” He stood and slipped stumbling out of the Jacuzzi. He took off his wet boxers and grabbed a towel.

“No! Just put your clothes on and take the employee exit. Why would you come here instead of leaving?”

“I… he told me to.” Theon scrubbed his legs. He hopped, pulling his jeans on when his heel went through the hole in the knee. Theon teetered and fell on his side. “I was followed.” He explained, kicking through his tight jeans. “I had to.”

Jeyne looked up at the camera above them. “And where is he now?”

“I don’t know!” Theon started shaking again. He had brought her into his nightmare when he was seeking to rest in her dream. “He said he was taking care of things or something!” He slipped into his shirt and stopped. “I… can my brothers access that video feed?”

Jeyne wrapped a towel around herself. “Haven’t you heard about him? Are you fucking crazy? He’s one of those basement clients.” Jeyne shook his shoulders. “Tansy and Violet never came back!”

He pulled away. “I didn’t know that’s who he was until just now!”

“How?” She exploded.

“I don’t know!” Theon screamed back. “I always just called him ‘boss’ and he seemed to like it. Anyway, Petyr said they left to work in Vegas.”

Jeyne arms fell limp at her sides. “Why won’t you run?”

“It’s just… when I saw him the first time…” Theon noticed Ramsay before he even turned around. What about the back of someone’s head, what about his broad shoulders, the sharp, muscular incline to his neck, what about the way he slowly tapped his fingers, one gliding down after another, the thickness of his dark hair, of his white neck embedded this man so deep and painfully beneath Theon’s chest? And then he turned around. “... it just feels so… inevitable.”

Jeyne slid into a robe and offered him a cigarette. He lit his and drew in the sweet first drag. She leaned forward and he lit hers. She blew a ring of smoke and tilted her head sadly. “What happened to you?”

He looked at his wrist and quickly put his jacket back on. “This?” He touched the bandage on his face.

“No, Theon. I mean… I know what happened to me; what happened to you?” Theon shook his head squeezing his eyes. “Were you young?”

“Yeah,” he whispered horsely. “Were you?”

“No… not very.”

“I’m sorry,” he gulped. The most honest day of life, and it was horrifying. “Does it feel like… it wasn’t really you?”

Jeyne put her cigarette out and headed for the back passage. “Come on.”

“The three most dangerous families in the city will be looking for me… maybe the two most dangerous… still, what chance do I have?”

“Then take a chance with Robb. I was friends with his sister. He’s a good guy.”

Theon slipped back into his grey boat shoes. “You look nice.”

“I'm frustrated!”

“You look pretty when you're frustrated.” He grinned and took another drag. Jeyne stared at him until he stopped smiling. “Robb’s expecting me to leave.”

“Good!”

“Nah. It's really not. Of the two, Robb is the one I've seen kill people. Of the two, Robb is the one who's threatened to kill me. I just… I don't see any other way. I’m so confused and tired.” _It's not really real anyhow._

He strolled over to her bed and sat on the edge. “I can’t imagine leaving this room with you would be an answer when he's the one who sent me here. I shouldn't have come. I don't even remember how I got here. I can’t seem to wake up.” He put the cigarette to his wrist. It hurt, but from far away. It didn’t feel like his arm or his pain.

“Hey,” Jeyne dropped a bag she was pinching in front of his face. “You want this?” Theon stood. “We’ll go where they would never think to look.”

“No!” Theon backed away, understanding her meaning.

“Well, the eight ball and I are going.” She fled to the back passage and Theon followed.

 

“This is a mistake!” Theon whispered sharply.

“We have to go through the kitchen.” She whispered back.

“You’re like, naked under that robe.”

“So?”

“It’s freezing outside.”

“What? I should go back to the dressing room and change?” Jeyne pulled his hand harder to hurry him up.

“I should go back. You should leave.”

“Oh, hell yes. I’m fucking leaving.” She voice rose and wobbled. ‘He sent you to me. I’m not ‘going to Vegas’. Fuck no.” They stopped at a stairwell. Theon looked down and pulled back. “They’ll be watching at the exits, like you said.”

“I guess I’m as fucked as I'm going to be…” he tried to tell himself. He took off his shoes. Jeyne nodded and removed her wedges then they ran quietly down the cold, hard stairs.

 

Jeyne stopped at door, putting her ear to it. They could hear the steady smacking and crying. Theon shuddered. Jeyne waved him on with her to try the next room.

“Where's the exit down here?” Theon mouthed more than he whispered.

“Trust me.”

They both listened at the next door. Pop. Giggles. Pop. Giggles. Pop. “Oh!”

Theon smirked and tried to open the door. Jeyne smacked his hand.  _Maybe Petyr really was right,_ _I could sit on balloons and giggle for a grand an hour,_ he thought.  


“Theon!”

He hurried to follow her.

 

“And does my princess want a lolli?” A deep voice rumbled.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Did my princess touch her no no parts while she was away?”

“Ok!” Theon backed away from the third door. “That is totally the blonde wino!”

Jeyne put her finger to her lips and frowned.

 

The fourth room seemed silent until muffled protests started escalating. There was a zip Theon could feel, then a crack that made him jump.

 

Theon put his ear to the fifth door. “Drink it! Drink it while it’s hot, and pour the rest on your face!” A woman with a low voice was commanding.

 

“Ugh.” Theon slumped away then went to try the other side.

They waited a few moments but still heard nothing. Jeyne slowly slid the door open and peered in. She nodded to Theon and they crept inside.

Jeyne nimbly walked, shoes in hand, around the scene which had not yet been cleaned up. She waited at the door out, listening.

“Ah!”

She spun to see Theon backing away from a cage. He jumped again stepping on metal. He looked down to see and little silver padlock hanging from a leather collar. He grabbed his neck and swallowed as he rushed to Jeyne’s side.

“Follow me to the kitchen.”She opened the door and stepped out.

“There’s no exit in the basement kitchen. Ah, shit, the dumbwaiter?”

 

They stepped out at the end of the hallway of private play rooms and looked to one another. Theon took her hand this time and smiled.

 

Jeyne stopped at a door she seemed to know and used the set of keys in her robe to get inside. She hurried to the worker passage as Theon slammed into the wall. “Clowns? Why the holy fuck is there a clown room?”

Jeyne shuddered and opened the door to the passage. “This will take us to the kitchen.”

“Have you worked down here?” He asked jogging to catch her up.

She didn’t answer and he understood.

 

The kitchen was dark. They stopped serving food at midnight. “Should we turn the lights on?” Jeyne whispered.

“No. They have cameras in here but not infrared.”

“Your brothers do? Eeh!” Jeyne gritted through her scream.

“Raw meat. That must be for the dirty feet fetish people.”

“Theon! Focus!” He pulled her back before she hit the sharp corner of a steel table. “Thank you.”

 

“Here it is.”

“Would you like me to go first?” he offered chivalrously.

“Yes.”

“Damn it. Ok. Ok. That’s fine. I’m fine. I can do it.” The door rolled open at the touch of a button. “I can do this. That’s fine.” He climbed inside. “Not bad. Pretty roomy, actually.

“It’s meant for carts and shipments so…” she shrugged, “it’s like an elevator, just smaller.”

“Hey, Jeyne,” he grinned, “we could both easily fit-” the door rolled shut on him. The metal box jumped with a bang then started rolling up. Just a minute later, the door rolled open to the crisp, gasoline-smelling loading bay. “Oh my god. You did it,” he breathed. Theon hopped out and sent the dumbwaiter back to Jeyne.

He dropped his shoes, which landed with two smacks and chewed his thumbnail waiting. Theon ran his hand through his pockets. Should have got that fucking coke. He could be doing a key right now.

Finally the door slid open, revealing the nothing inside. “Jeyne?” He peered in, as if she had anywhere to hide. “Jeyne! Shit!” He tried calling down the hatch. “Jeyne?"

“Jeyne! Where are you going? I told you not to run,” Damon laughed, tossing a cart out of his way. “Jeyne! Come back and play with me!"


	4. Locked Into Place

Her lungs were bursting, she could feel every muscle straining for more speed and sweat stung her eyes. Jeyne has had many men in her time but none were ever that huge! She spun around just before the dumbwaiter sent back the tray for her to climb and there he was. Like a monster out of a horror movie. He might be young, musclebound and handsome but he was terrifying.

Jeyne had never spoken to him before but she knew who he was. It was Damon, Ramsay’s boy. Everyone down here knew who Ramsay and his Boys were. She herself has shuddered and cried under Ramsay’s wrath, but never Damon. The most unnerving thing was the whip he had on his belt. His giant hand was on it and he had grinned at her. “Hey, sweetheart. What did you do with Ramsay’s toy?”

Jeyne had nearly expired right there then stood straight. “Theon is no toy. He is a person and he is already gone.” She poised to run for it and he warned her not to. Just then two girls high on meth came laughing loudly and crashed right into Damon. That is when Jeyne’s track team days suddenly came in very handy.

Now she is flying down hallways, she is desperate and terrified. Barely able to breathe anymore and panic is making her lose her way. Running to Petyr might save her but it might make it worse. The politics here are somewhat sticky and it always is the whore that ends up paying the price. So Jeyne headed for an exit.

“No, no. That’s no fun.” A crack exploded beside her ear. “Pick a room,” Damon rumbled, coming to a stop behind her. “No stairs, or we can’t play anymore. Did that sound hurt your ear? How do you think the leather feels slicing into your back? Try a room, maybe you’ll find help, or, you could just stop and tell me wear Ramsay’s dog ran off to.”

Jeyne was frozen in terror, gasping for air. At first she had thought that he had hit her ear, but there was no pain, no blood. She remembered now his little title. Damon Dance For Me. She didn’t want to dance for his whip, gods, please no. But Theon was her friend and Jeyne wouldn’t betray him. So she slowly, very slowly turned and managed to whimper out, “I will try for a room. No stairs. I can’t tell you where Theon went.”

“Aw, that’s alright. We can play until you change your mind. He’s already fucked, you know. You’re delaying a fate that’s been sealed. It won’t help.” Damon grinned at her as though he’d just bought her a drink at a bar, as though he _actually_ believed they were playing. He gestured down the hall, making a gracious invitation. “Of course,” he rolled his eyes bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck, “if I happen to see a toy I can’t resist in one of the rooms…” he shrugged. “Well, what’s playtime without toys,” he looked her up and down slowly, “ _Jeyne_?”

Glaring at him, she bristled a bit in spite of her fear. “I am not for free, remember? If you really want playtime with me, you should go ask Petyr about it. If you can actually afford me.” She couldn't believe the words flew out of her mouth and it was too late to take it back.

“Guess what?!” His eyes lit up and he leaned down to better see her lovely face. “When your door was rudely locked on me, that’s _exactly_ who I went to see. Maybe I can’t afford you,” he shrugged, grinning, “but I happen to work for,” he covered one side of his mouth, “a very rich man.” He stood and took a single step towards her. “He made a call and I got to look at all the cameras Petyr has installed. I got lots of ideas just glancing through this fuckfest and I even get to leave with a toy! Aren’t you so fucking happy for me? Come here and kiss me! Where are you going?” His face darkened a moment. “Tell me where the dog went, Jeyne.” He started coming towards her and let his coiled whip unfurl.

Jeyne had started to back away as he spoke, getting more and more nervous, unable to breathe again. He couldn’t mean what she thought, Petyr wouldn’t have SOLD her to this behemoth, would he? Of course he would and she is fucked. As the whip began to uncoil like a black snake, Jeyn made whimpering sound. “No..Petyr didn’t….please..don’t..” Then she turned and tried to force her aching tired body to run.

“Pick a room! Scream for help! Maybe someone will come! Or,” he thundered after her, “you can just tell me where he went! Is he on the roof? He hasn’t used the front or back entrance, so _where the fuck did he go_?”

Jeyne was frantic, waiting for that whip to slice through her skin and so she turned to a door and burst through it. She ran into a wolf and skid around it. They bright room she found herself in had a strangely innocent looking kitchen and table and a giant dog bed. The wolf hung flatly from a hook.

 

Ramsay lit another Marlboro and waited in the car for his phone to ping him. As he waited, he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes for a moment. Thinking on earlier today, he was actually filled with a mild disgust at how easy it all was. Three pieces of shit that all wanted to hurt or throw away this special boy, this little stray runt. Lucky for him, Ramsay wanted this little puppy all to himself. He has worked hard and deserves something special. A pet is a perfect idea and he has wanted Theon for so long now.

Robb had come in with such an air of importance it made Ramsay sick. It was a pleasure to see that sanctimonious asshole’s face fall when he saw who was waiting for him. Being able to throw the money in Robb’s face was worth having to be accountable to his stern father later for “borrowing” from the accounts. Ramsay had sat there so cool and smiling with such excited charm. “Hey there, Robbie how the hell are you, buddy?”

“Mr. Stark, please. What do you want, Bolton? I don’t remember asking for your help.” Robb didn't bother sitting down.

“Ah, sorry about that. I still see you as that little sad boy in Little League trying so hard to please your daddy. So, _Mr. Stark_ , how about you call me Mr. Bolton then? We can both be rude or we can both be polite, right? I am here to speak with you about Theon Greyjoy. Or should I say...the former Theon Greyjoy.” He smiled and his eyes sparkled.

“Hey!” Robb stomped over quickly. “I do _NOT_ want him taken out! How many times to have to say that? I’m not taking any fucking bids, especially not from _you_. No one touches him. Are we done then, Mr. Bolton?"

Ramsay chuckled, taking his time to stand and stretch out, yawning. “No. We are not done yet, _Mr. Stark_. You misunderstand me. Theon is former because I haven’t decided what else to name him yet. I am here to pay his debt. I am taking him out alright...out of here with me. I already paid his brothers for him and you will never lay your hands on him. You think I don’t know you would put a bullet between his eyes if his brothers provoked you? You think he doesn’t know that, _Mr. Stark_? You have scared him so badly and his brothers wouldn’t help him so he came to me. I have decided to take him under my protection. I bought him, I own him. So you stay the fuck away from him, _Mr. Stark_. Here is your damned money. _Now_ we are done.” Ramsay slammed the wads of cash onto the table and smirked.

Jory grabbed it and started counting. “WAIT, gods damn it!” Robb slapped the money from his hand. The man rolled his eyes and went about gathering it all up again.

Robb’s mouth was squeezed tight with burning indignation. “I am to believe that my friend chose _you_ over me? Bull-fucking-shit.”

“It’s more than enough,” Jory announced.

Robb raised his hand curtly. “I **need** Theon. He’s my fucking insurance.” Robb turned away from Ramsay slightly, swallowing his emotions. “I will protect him…” he closed his eyes and seemed to argue with himself. “I’m calling Rodric.” He dialed and waited.

Ramsay sneered out, “Oh yes, best of friends, I can see that. Best friends don’t try and kidnap or extort each other. Best friends don’t threaten to kill each other or imprison one another. Besides, Theon isn’t your best friend, he is your insurance, remember? An insurance you no longer will have. Go ahead and ask, they will confirm it. And then I want you to take your money, walk away and forget Theon ever existed.” He waited patiently, though Skinner and Alyn shifted, watching Robb and Jory with sharp eyes.

“ _I’m_ not a fucking hitman,” he sneered. _“I_ don’t torture people! You know nothing about my situation or what happens to Theon here! I walked into a war and I am _trying_ to keep heads from rolling! I didn’t- Rodric! What the fuck is this?” Robb’s face fell. “Good,” he mumbled uneasily. “Here, he wants to tell you he made a mistake.” Robb handed the phone over. His speckled face was flushed.

Ramsay took the phone with a bright smile and said, “Hello, Rodric.” He listened then chuckled. “No problem, thank you. Tell him you set up the Uber and its on the way. Tell him fifteen minutes, would you? Great.” He handed the phone back to Robb and cheerfully said, “Right then. I have to go now and you have your money. If you ever happen to see Theon again...stay away from him. Don’t even look at him, don’t even _think_ that name. Or else I will give you another problem you don’t need. Poor perfect Robb. Have a wonderful evening, Mr. Stark.”

 

Ramsay heard his cell phone ping and the time was up. He pulled the car up to the loading dock of the Greyjoy’s bar. He made sure that the Uber sticker was facing the docks. He pulled the cap down low over his features and slumped his shoulders in the bulky cargo jacket he stole. Waiting for his passenger to emerge and slide in.

Theon stood shivering, cringing in the bay. He hopped down to the pavement and stopped in a shadow. He looked around the parking lot, but there was no one following him and he knew there were no cameras here.

 

“Are you my ride?” He asked, sliding into the backseat. He was still wet from the Jacuzzi. The winter winds were biting. His wait had gone on and on with no end in sight. “I have to hurry, ok?” Theon wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Ramsay smoothly pulled away from the curb as he hit the button to lock all the doors and windows. He did turn on the heat in the backseat full blast, his poor runaway puppy was freezing. He didn’t want him to get sick. He waited until they were a few blocks from the bar before speaking. Then he took off the hat and grinned into the rear view mirror. “ _Surprise_!” His eyes burned with sadism and merriment.

"SHIT!” Theon slammed into the door and pulled at the handle over and over. Childproof locks kept him safely inside the warm car. “No! _Why_?” He fell, sobbing against the door. His breath and tears in his eyes blurred the world greys. “Oh, god, Jeyne. They didn’t help her. Why?” Theon curled up on the seat weeping his last drops of hope away.

“Well, that was not quite the reaction I was hoping for. After all, we are about to embark on the journey of your next leg of life. This is a good thing, not a bad thing. Don’t worry about your little friend Jeyne. We figured she would try and help you bolt away. Damon has her in control by now. I got a call from him and Petyr a while back. You should be grateful to me, I lent Damon the money to buy her. Now you don’t have to lose your one little friend, puppy!”

“Oh, no,” he gasped. “No, _no, no, no, no._ ” He dropped the hands clutching his head. “Leg of… you-you-you said two years! Two years?” he pleaded tearfully.

Ramsay nodded. “I know I did say that, Theon but things sort of changed. You see, Robb was coming to kill you today. Sadly, your so called friend had a change of heart apparently. He was going to put a hit out on you if need be.” Ramsay cheerfully lied. “I had to change my plans fast in order to make sure you were firmly considered under the Bolton protection. So I went to see your brother Rodric. I asked him if he planned to just let you die and he shrugged at me. He stopped shrugging and started nodding when I offered him a preposterous amount of money to buy you from him.”

“But…” Theon could see it all, it felt like something he knew all along. “He can’t sell me… he… he fucking _sold_ me?” Theon’s head rolled down to his chest he covered his ears, but asked anyway. “Was Maron there? He wouldn’t… he wanted to help me… didn’t he?”

Ramsay spoke gently this time as he watched his sad little pet in the backseat, all curled and dejected. “Sweet puppy, Maron is the one who said he would 'get you an Uber'. Here I am, what does that tell you? I am sorry that your brothers are assholes, I am sorry that your buddy turned out to be a cold asshole who wants to put a bullet in your head all over some war you had nothing to do with. But I have you now puppy, it's all in the past. And you will still have Jeyne for company. Damon lives with me, you’ll see her all the time once you are both trained.”

“T-trained? What…” Theon warily climbed down from the seat to kneel on the floor and put his head between the seats, “... what is it you w-want me to do?”

Ramsay gave a smirk to the tousled head that appeared between the seats and gently stroked the cold wet curls. “Calm yourself, puppy. You need some training to learn how to please me. Like not running away from me, that is a very important rule, don’t you think?”

Ramsay’s gentle hand turned into a fist grasping Theon’s hair at the roots, holding fast, not pulling yet but the threat was there. “I told you not to run, didn’t I? And yet you did. It got you nowhere and next time you try it, the consequences will be very regretful for you. This one time, since you are new and scared, I am letting it go. You should be grateful for my patience and mercy. After all if I were Rodric and you disobeyed what would he have done to you for it? Or Robb if he caught up with you?”

Theon sobbed and found himself pressing into Ramsay’s side. He shook his head slightly. “No one g-gives me second chances. Shit. What did I do? How did this happen?” He looked up at Ramsay. The red of his eyes made his irises astonishingly bright green. “ _What’s wrong with me?_ ” he wept.

Ramsay sucked in his breath at the lovely huge green eyes. The fear and sadness, the trembling it was all so perfectly right. His irritation at Theon’s attempt to run melted away and his hand became gentle again. He stroked Theon’s hair and pushed his face against his side.

“Hush now, you are perfect to me. There is nothing wrong with you puppy. You are just what I want. And I just gave you a second chance, didn’t I? I am not punishing you for not obeying and running away. And here is my solemn promise, little scared pup. No matter how long training takes, no matter how many times you rebel or run..I will never give up on you. I will never stop trying to find you and bring you back where you belong. With me. Forever and always, puppy. Your friends and family may have discarded you, I never will. Would you like to sit up here in the front seat with me? Or you can stay back there and rest if it makes you feel calmer. Poor puppy, you are shivering so hard. As soon as we get home, we will get you out of those wet clothes”

It wasn’t real. He just couldn’t be strong right now. He ached so terribly. Theon bit his lip and shamefully asked. “C-could I …” his jaw chattered badly, “p-put my h-head…” he was too defeated to finish. Rejection now would kill him.

Ramsay began to shrug out of the bulky jacket. “Puppy, take off that wet shirt and put this on you. Right over your bare chest, yes. Good boy. Now, why don’t you lay your head on my leg. I want to pet your head while we drive home. And puppy, you may ALWAYS ask and receive affection from your Master.”

The word hit Theon hard in his stomach. He swallowed and started climbing through the seats when he heard the doors unlock. “Oh, sorry…” he winced a sideways grin and tried to squirm back out from between the seats.

 

“No, little puppy. Do not back away from me. If I unlocked the doors, it's because my men are at the ready. It also means we are inside somewhere I deem safe for you. There is nowhere to run to anymore, puppy. This is where you belong now and I intend to keep you with me. Your own actions will determine when I will allow you more privileges, like being outside or leaving the estate. So stay where you are. I will pet your head for a moment while you lay it on my lap. When you are calm, I am going to let you carefully and slowly leave the car. Understand, sweet puppy?” Ramsay cooed, reaching out his hand to beckon his terrified little runt forward.

“Oh, no, I…” he gulped and tried squeezing through again. He fell into the dash, but stopped himself. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled and pulled his leg through, contorting to pull himself up against the door. At last he sat in the seat.

Theon looked at Ramsay and thought the same thing he did when Ramsay first locked eyes on him, _Don’t smile. Don’t smile. Don’t smile,_ but a stupid grin broke on his ridiculous face. He swallowed and lay down with a sigh. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t real. It couldn't be, so he just let himself relax; just for one moment.

When Theon began to contort himself so clumsily to climb up front, Ramsay was amused. He stifled any laughter because his puppy was timid and sensitive. But when his puppy turned and graced him with that silly fucking grin, Ramsay felt like sunshine hit him. Oh, he was perfect, Ramsay had to make sure to be very careful with this one. He didn’t want to lose that lovely smile, nor that personality. The real one, that is.

Ramsay stayed still and silent while his pet lay his head down. Letting his new pet try it out for himself without any further orders or encouragements.

Once Theon’s head was down and the boy gave a little sigh and he relaxed a bit, Ramsay spoke. He kept his voice low and soft, very approving. “Good puppy, very good boy. You are so perfect, you are wanted by me...you are worth something to me and I am giving you a forever home, little timid puppy.”   

Theon’s effervescent eyes searched Ramsay’s sparkling crystal gaze. He chewed the back of his lip and furrowed his brow. “But…” he began hoarsely, “you. .. you could have anyone. Why… why me? No one _really_ wants me,” he confided with a pained smirk, “it's just a game.”

“I wanted you from the moment I saw you. It was your silly foolish grin that others kept trying to take away from you. It was those huge eyes that were so full of pain, sadness and fear. They were so tired, so weary. And yet you kept joking, kept flitting about, still kept doing what you had to. You were very good at acting but I could see through it. I saw through to who you really are. I ignored the whore they tried to turn you into. I went right past the arrogant jokester and found the puppy. Curled up, kicked, abused and desperate for love. And here I was, a lonely man just aching to have a pet that would be truly mine. Someone I could teach to be loyal to me, someone who would be my puppy, to care for and love. And then I saw you, saw to that little abused runt deep in there and I came to collect you. I want you like no one else ever will, puppy.” Ramsay confessed as his hand gently stroked Theon’s face, his fingers tracing the fine bone structure.

“Oh,” Theon exhaled. He watched the night sky through the windshield and gulped again but now his throat wasn’t dry. He was certain he'd wake up soon. “Its frightening, the way you see me.” Theon’s eyelids dipped to meet a few times. He was so warm and comfortable here. He was so tired tonight. “I just tried to be better person. I felt you in all my fractures. I knew you saw everything… it's terrible though.” Tears brought all their salt to his weary eyes. “I want to be stronger. I want to be bigger. At least… I thought… I think pretending to be anyone else is better.” His chest started heaving again but he was too tired, he felt too nice to cry. “I've never been this honest in my life. What if I can't ever stop?”

Ramsay began to massage Theon’s scalp with one hand as the other kept rubbing his cheek. In nearly a whisper now, Ramsay replied. “I am bigger and stronger for you, puppy. I will protect you and keep you safe now. I always want you to be honest with me. You can lie to everyone else, but never to me. I can always see it and will be angry if you try to lie to me. Your honestly pleases me so much, puppy. I know how scared and confused you are. You feel so timid and weak, don’t you? You just want to curl up and sleep forever, don’t you? See how well I know you already, sweet little puppy of mine? Hush, I will take care of you, I promise. The only thing you need to ever fear again..is me. And if you are a good boy, you only need to fear being bad. See how easy it is, puppy? You are doing so well for me...you are perfect. Do you feel like you are ready to go inside? I promise to let you go to bed and sleep very soon. What do you think, puppy?”

Theon’s long fingers curled gently against Ramsay's knee. His breath rose and fell like waves on the shore through his parted lips.

Ramsay felt the puppy grow heavy and fall asleep and he smiled fondly at him. Poor little puppy was just tuckered out. Such a lovely weak little thing and Ramsay continued to pet Theon’s hair, just watching his lovely pet breathing and dreaming. He needed to find a good name for his puppy, the boy needed no reminders of his past. Carefully, Ramsay opened the door then lifted his heavy, sleeping pet to bring him into his new forever home.

 


	5. Caging Your Pet Kindly

Jeyne staggered past the wolfskins then looked wildly for a weapon but it was useless. She turned to see Damon’s horrified look at the Furry Room and it was all the girl could take really. The whole absurdity hit her all at once and Jeyne giggled. Here is the behavior that makes her pals with Theon, that gets Petyr to whip her or send her away to the worst customers. “You said whatever was in the room you would use against me? Are you going to put on the wolfskin and we can play Little Red Riding Hood?”

A warm grin spread across Damon's face as pink tinged his cheeks. “Well, fuck. I thought it would be more romantic… or at least scare you over to me.” He backed away from a fox costume with a queasy feeling. It was strange, what bothered him and what didn't.

His phone vibrated so he took a glance. “Aw, too late. Ramsay has him.” He grinned, stomping one way then another, he started to corner her. “Let's get out of here. Are you hungry?” He lowered himself to squatting and softened his tone further. “Come here. I bet you want food and something warmer to wear.” Damon extended his arms.

Jeyne felt terrible for Theon but then it hit her, really hit her. In a small voice she asked, “Petyr really sold me? Like a dog? He sold me to you?” Her body felt numb, she felt like if she tried to move, she would fall down. The room felt way too small and a terrible whimpering sound came from her throat.

The giggle came out of nowhere and Jeyne clasped her mouth with one shaking hand. But then her hand lowered, the traitor, so the other traitor, her mouth could open. “At least I was sold to someone handsome and young, could’ve been an old wrinkled tribal chief in the West.” She nodded then took a small step forward.

Damon’s heart swelled. “Come on! I’m off tonight! What do you want to do? Do you like pizza?” He licked the edges of his teeth. He tried not to lunge because she was trying not to flee. “Petyr had some poor blonde asshole put your things in my car. I mean, he was bleach blonde,” Damon grinned, “not a natural golden blonde like me.” She was so close he felt her warmth. “Hey! Do you want kids?”

Every question was too much and he was too close. Jeyne started to heave to catch a breath and that whimpering sound was back. Calm down and focus, did he just say KIDS? “I like pizza!” Her voice sounded pleading and very on edge. Damon was so large, Jeyne never felt more slight and small in her life. Like a mouse cringing, cornered before a very large happy cat.

She wanted to ask him not to hurt her, she wanted to leap for her freedom. “Did you say KIDS?” Jeyne really didn’t mean to shriek up at him like that and tried to stop shaking her small fist at him. “I like pizza! I don’t think I know what a kid even looks like. I...I don’t know if I can do this...there is so much of you..and not enough of me…” Jeyne tried to catch her breath, wanting to back up, but there was not much room left.

“No! No! It's not that bad. Wanna see?” He asked earnestly.

Confused, she flinched back then said timidly, “See what? You..you have kids?”

“No,” he laughed. “You’re afraid I have a python dick, right? Do you want to see?” Damon could see he was fucking up. He snatched her delicate wrist but didn’t pull her near. “I mean that, I’m not so bad. Hey, if I had to be kidnapped, I want it to me by me,” he reassured her, confidently.

Jeyne didn’t move, his large paw could easily break her wrist if she tried to wrest away to run. “I..You don’t have to show me that right now. I am having trouble...I don’t know what you want. Why would you buy me? You want kids? Are you buying me to do some sort of freaky breeding thing?” With a gasp, Jeyne asked, “Are you one of those types into BABIES?” Now she is trying to pull away, he can just break the wrist. Hell, he can just yank the whole arm off if he wants, she is out of here. Darting forward in panic, Jeyne bit the large hand hoping to release his grip. “I want to talk to Petyr! He knows I won’t do anything with pedophilia! Once I aged out of that shit I made him promise me that! Please, find another one for that, please! Let me go!”

“Aw, hey,” Damon swept her into his arms, “it's ok.” He picked her up and held her neck to keep the squirming girl from falling. “We’re going home. You never have to see these rooms again.”

Damon smirked and beamed at her as he carried her through the dark hallways. “So, no pedophilia… we agree on that. No diapers, none of… whatever that room was. What else? No necrophilia or beastiality. I’m sorry, Jeyne, I must insist and, yes, that includes dead animals. Ah ahah, don’t beg me. I just won’t budge on that. Umm… no dismemberment or maiming. No watersports or scheisse anywhere but the bathroom. And,” he lowered his voice and kissed the top of her head, “no one else but me.”

Jeyne stopped trying to squirm away and just gave in. “No kid stuff, no animals, dead things or excrement. Certainly does sound better than here.” She joked tentatively. Still trembling, Jeyne hugged herself and hoped she will live long enough to tell about this to Theon. Then she remembered Damon said Theon was already caught. Shivering, Jeyne remembered this giant was no gentle joking man and Ramsay was deadly. And Theon and Jeyne were caught and bought by them. Fuck.

***

He wasn't drunk, or high. He didn’t feel partied out and he definitely wasn't hungover.

Theon glanced around the room with one squinting eye. Where the fuck was he? At the blonde’s? He smelled a man’s Cologne. Karl’s? It was a man's room, he was sober and still wearing his jeans. “Jon?” Theon sat straight up and searched the room. “I’m still dreaming?”

Ramsay had been watching his lovely new pet sleeping so sweetly, all curled up under a mound of covers. He had given some orders for Skinner and Alyn, locked up after they left. Flicking the porch light on and the sink lights for Damon, Ramsay planned on not leaving his room for the night. It was time to wake his little puppy and play for a little while. But the sight of the fragile boy clutching his blankets against the monsters was just too much. So he had sat on the edge of the bed, just observing when Theon had stirred.

When he heard the name, Ramsay felt cold and hot with rage. For a brief moment, he almost hit his pet but he gained control. It was not the puppy being bad, he forgot where he was, who he was, that's all. He is new, he is simple and timid, Ramsay will be gentle, he will take it slowly. “There is no more Jon, sweet puppy. Just your beloved Master, do you remember that, pup? Maron and Rodric sold you to me, I paid your debt to Robb and you are all mine now. You are inside my house, on my bed under my blankets. There is never going to be a Jon or any others ever again.” His voice was sweet and thick, but there was an undercurrent of danger there. “Puppy, I need you to let me know that you remember. That you understand.”

Theon squeezed his eyes shut and let them pop open again. He was in the same room with creepy guy. Ramsay, that was his name. _Ramsay Bolton._ A wave of nausea almost knocked him down. He ran his palm over the thick, inviting sheets. It was real afterall.

“Jon is… was only my friend. We never…” he shook his head in protest. “Jeyne,” he remembered. “You said… that Jeyne is my... only friend.” Theon was in danger of sinking. He tried catching a bit of wreckage to see if would keep him afloat. “I have had dreams about you, actually…” he confessed in painfully timorous voice.

Ramsay watched his little puppy try and stammer, trying to divert the conversation. However, the terror, the attempt to remember the rules, it was enough. It was the poor thing’s first night after all. He began to rub his hand along the shivering body. “Oh? Dreams of me, huh? That is flattering, puppy. I want to hear about these dreams.” He laid next to his new pet and angled his face to look into those large eyes. “Tell me the dreams of me, puppy.”

Theon’s pursed lips formed a tight, lopsided smile. “Everyone is kind of rushing around in groups talking to each other, but I can’t understand what they’re saying. I think I’m at the bar, even though it’s enormous and empty… it just is the bar at Kraken, you know? There are crowds of people zipping along these paths I can’t see. I keep asking what’s happening, where are they going, how can I go with them, but no one hears me. Then you, I didn’t know your name or anything, you come through the crowd parting them and you’re looking right at me. I realize… it's like this epiphany; that you're alive and I'm alive in a sea of  drones. The grey crowd gets pushed further out until they fade away. The room is dark and small now and…”Theon watched his toes dig into the lush comforter, “uh, you lead me out.”

Theon pressed his lips. His face felt hot. He cleared his throat and ventured to lean over Ramsay. “I can show you the other one,” he whispered with a hesitant grin.

Ramsay was grinning warmly, unable to help himself at the lovely dream, then the boy ruined it. Here was the whore from the bar and his puppy had to learn now that acting was never done without permission. His face became hard and he made sure his anger showed in his eyes. “No. You will not play that same flirty little whore from the bar. You are my puppy, you are going to act like it.” He flipped his pet over and leaned over him with as much menace and domination as he had in his body. “I own the real puppy, not any of your pretend characters. I don’t want them, I want you, just the real you. And you are going to always strive to give me what I want. My puppy, that is what you are now. Mine. Tell me that you are hearing me? That you understand?” Ramsay made sure his voice was a growl, that is held a promise of terrible pain. His hand was tugging hard on the boy’s head, so he could graze his teeth on his puppy’s neck.

Theon’s knees knocked into Ramsay’s hips. The choking feeling around his throat and the cold clench in his chest sent shocks vibrating to his slowly rolling hips and curling toes. He ripped into himself internally so he wouldn’t get hard. “I’m sorry. I’m yours. I understand,” panted. Ramsay’s pull on his hair the heat of his breath on Theon’s neck made him gasp. He rolled his head back into the pillow to expose his neck further. STOP IT!

Theon grimaced and groaned fighting with his leg not to rub against Ramsay’s thigh and pull him forward. He fought with his mind eye’s to picture… taxes, grocery shopping, the post office? Donald Trump!.

He had to fight to hide his last secret. His worst one _. Is this want you really want, to be his bitch? To lose all control? To never be a man?_ He screamed internally. It didn’t quite sound like his own voice but it was familiar and true enough to sting his weak and useless eyes.

“I’m scared. I’m not… right. I’m damaged.” He grimaced and curled his chin to his chest. His shoulders rose to his ears. “I just want some of my walls back, please? I’m so exposed, it hurts. I feel like all my insides are showing and I’m going to lose everything.”

Ramay bit only hard enough to leave imprints of his teeth then lifted his head to watch his puppy. He was flushed with splotchy tints of pink from his gently heaving chest to swooning face. Now Ramsay smiled, feeling like his pet might understand. “Yes, see now this is my pretty little puppy. Scared, weak, helpless and ready to give in to his Master. I know you like this, I want you to like this. That is why I picked you, sweet little messed up boy, I am damaged too. Isn’t it nice to know we can be damaged together?”

“I can feel you getting hard, little puppy. And that is natural, not contrived, not flirty. Honesty and affection are always rules for you. If you want to flirt with your Master, you can..if you do it with submission and respect. That isn’t too hard for you to remember is it, puppy? As for losing everything..you had nothing to start with. What have you lost? They were never a good family to you. Your so called friends were nothing but clients or your co workers. Only Jeyne was your real friend and she is here too. So what have you lost? Nothing. Think of what you have gained though. A loving Master, protection, food, shelter? What is wrong with that? Hmm?” Slowly, Ramsay’s hand moved from his hair, down his neck, his chest then lower.

“Ah,” Theon cried. He grabbed hard onto Ramsay’s shoulders as though he were slipping off a cliff. His panic was peaking, turning into an ecstatic need. He could feel himself slipping from his struggles into a dumb and powerless euphoria of _please_ and _yes_ and _anything_.

“Oh fuck!” His fear arrived at it’s summit. “Please! I can take care of you! Let me…” he struggled to topple Ramsay onto his back. “Just relax, I’ll make you so happy, please.” He kicked against the mattress but only lifted Ramsay a little. “It’s the only control I have!” he cried in frustration.

Growling, slightly annoyed that his puppy still did not seem to fully understand, Ramsay bit his neck harder till he felt blood this time. “Bad puppy! You don’t have any control, not unless I give it to you. And right now, you have no control at all. You do not take care of me, I take care of you. Remember? You submit, you do what I want you to do, you allow yourself to enjoy it. You already want to, can’t you feel that, pup? Now, I want you to say, “Sorry Master. I am yours. You can do anything you want to me.”

He held his pet underneath him and felt those fragile wrist bones in his fists. So small and birdlike, so breakable and malleable. Whispering, Ramsay warned, “I really am trying to be very patient with you puppy. You are a slow learner, I guess. That is aright, I am going to be so careful with you, I’ll make sure you understand everything. Now tell me what I want to hear, let’s just start with something easy like that.” He waited, using his eyes to scare his puppy into tears.

A sob escaped Theon as he wilted. “I… I’m s-sorry … Master. I… I am y-yours. You,” Theon groaned and panted through the pain in his chest and the sick pleasure growing in the depths of his stomach, “... can do whatever you want to me.” He gasped, which sank into a whine. “I’m sorry.”

“Good boy, such a good boy. That is my good puppy. I want to try something, see if it helps us out tonight. I don’t want anymore misunderstandings on our first night. So hush and lay very still for me. I want to get something, and I want my puppy to stay still and silent for me. Can you do that, sweet boy?” Ramsay crooned, switching his mood to seductive but with a touch of threat. He swept his puppy’s hair back so gently then gave his pet a small kiss on the forehead. Carefully watching in case his doggie disobeys, Ramsay got off the bed. He reached into a drawer that was locked and pulled out a black bag.

Theon grasped the sheets tightly until his nails dug into his palms through them. He whimpered and pushed himself into the mattress when Ramsay came closer. He wanted to beg Ramsay not to hurt him but kept his chattering jaw clenched. Ramsay Bolton, he remembered, what have I done now? I'm going to die here.

He was proud of his puppy for trying so hard in spite of how scared he was, trying so hard not to panic. “You are doing so well for me, such a perfect good boy. I am not going to hurt you, this won’t hurt. I will show you, okay?” Ramsay sat back on the edge of the bed and opened the black satin bag. “See? Look, nothing you haven’t seen or probably used before, right?” Leather cuffs with lambswool on the inside of them and a ball gag. “This way, you don’t have to worry about saying or doing anything wrong. And I don’t have to worry about losing patience. I just want you so badly, I want it to be right this very first night. You aren’t going to fight me, are you, sweet puppy?”

Theon shook his head panting. “No! No, I won’t fight! Please don’t kill me. I'll be good.” He wanted to ask if it was true, that Ramsay killed the girls he paid for, but it seemed like a dangerous question. Just be still and don't throw up.

With a small smirk Ramsay said soothingly, “If you made me angry I would hurt you, but I wouldn’t kill you, silly puppy. You are not a whore, you are my puppy, my little pet. See the difference?” Ramsay was getting harder the more scared the boy was becoming and his voice dropped lower. “Give me your wrists, puppy.”

Theon groaned and closed his eyes. He slowly extended his trembling hands to Ramsay. Even as his body screamed, his mind fuzzed at the edges and he felt light and dumb. 

As Ramsay took hold of one wrist a sob escaped him. Theon cowered and brought his face to hide, pressing into Ramsay’s thigh. He shoulders were curled in tightly, but he left his arms limp and malleable.

“Good puppy, you are so perfect. Just look at you already learning your place. I am so pleased with you. Now see, these cuffs aren’t tight, they don’t hurt, right? Your ankles too, sweet pet. Okay, here is the hard part, I want you to open your mouth and let me fix your gag.” Being very careful not to pull on his pet’s hair, Ramsay gently but firmly put the ball in that mouth, then fixed the straps. “Nod if you are alright, sweet puppy. It shouldn’t hurt at all, move your head to make sure nothing hurts.” Ramsay spoke in a soothing voice, wanting to keep the puppy from panicking yet. He didn’t want any panic until his boy was securely restrained to the bedposts.

Theon nodded, keeping his gaze low. He stared at his white skinned knee through the tear exposing it. It occurred to Theon that since he mouth was barricaded, and his hands were cuffed, waiting to be bound, that Ramsay didn’t want either one right now. Panic crashed upon him in a white hot deluge.

 _If he’s restraining me, how I am supposed to fuck him?_ Guys always wanted his cock, they love it. Why the fuck would Ramsay pick him if he didn’t want it? _Please, fucking please, want to ride me_. He started shaking his head and whimpering. "I can’t! I can’t do that!" His protests came out as unintelligible whining.

He timidly lowered himself onto his back so it wouldn’t seem like he was fighting. Theon was a great shot, and fast runner, but always sucked at hand to hand combat of any kind. He couldn’t begin to imagine fighting a professional killer. Even Rodrick was afraid of Ramsay Bolton, he remembered with dread and moaned.

“Such a very good boy. Hush, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Ramsay cooed as he laid himself slowly on top of his new toy. He grabbed the thin wrists and slowly stretched them out. “Grab the posts with your hands. After I attach these chains to your cuffs, you can let go. You can let go and try and pull if you want, I won’t be mad. Go on, let’s make sure they are going to stay put.”

Theon whined. His ease and confidence brought the image of doors shutting and locks clicking into place. Go ahead, try to fight and see it’s useless. That’s pretty funny. Theon tested it for Ramsay. Nothing gave. He collapsed and his edges blurred a little more. It did help knowing he could try to run or punch in an uncontrolled panic and it wouldn’t get his throat slit. He tilted his chin down to his chest to roll his eyes up to plead again, Don’t hurt me.

“Excellent. Oh look at those big pleading eyes, I love your eyes, puppy.” Ramsay decided to stay put for a moment, just studying his lovely boy’s face. “No one will ever find you as special as I do. Someday, you’ll see how much we belong together.” He leaned down and kissed his boy’s cheek. Then he began to run his lips, his tongue, his teeth, even his nose all along the puppy’s face and neck. Sniffing deeply at the boy’s neck, then burying his whole face in the tousled sweaty curls. “You are so perfect. How could anyone else not see it but me? I adore you, little puppy. How many of your little shiny fuck toys ever wanted you for you?”  Ramsay gave a last nibbling bite to the delicate shell of his puppy’s ear and began to move down the lean body. He gave a tiny nibbling kiss at the crotch of the jeans before finally getting up. He attached the ankle cuffs to the chains, making the boy’s legs stretch out. “That is not too uncomfortable, is it pet?”

Theon shook his head. His eyes were already beginning to glaze over. He would never make it through his in tact. There was a key Ramsay’s voice, touch, and words formed together and it fit into his fractures. He had started dissolving. His walls were gone. How could he separate from a man whose hand clenched his heart? I can find way… there’s always a way, he reassured himself.

Ramsay smiled with satisfaction, surveying his work. He stood up again and walked to retrieve something else from his dresser. “I have wanted you since the day I met you, pretty puppy. This is the best gift I have ever given myself. This is also the best gift for you, but you won’t see that yet. And that is alright. You will learn to love me, you will. You just have to see who and what you are now. My puppy. All mine. That makes me so happy, you have no idea.” He was walking back to the bed as he spoke and only after he began to climb the bed, did he let the puppy see the knife in his hand. Ramsay very, very slowly, predatorily climbed up his little pet.

His breath shot through his nose in fast hard pumps. Oh god, this is how I die. Tears came to his eyes. He tried to not piss himself with the wild thought that if he could at least do that, it wouldn’t be so pathetic. It would just make Ramsay angry. He had been saying such nice things which Theon had been swooning into. _Maybe if tells me how precious I am has he stabs my heart, it won’t be so bad_. It’s better than a bag over my head, getting tossed in a trunk and shot in some ditch by my supposed friend, he tried to comfort himself. He closed his eyes and hoped it would be fast. He didn’t have any flashbacks or revelations, he just kept thinking ‘shit’ over and over.

Ramsay loved the panic on his little puppy’s face and watched every second of it as he climbed up the shuddering body. Then he leaned down and licked the tears from the puppy’s eyes. “Poor thing, poor terrified puppy. Hush now, I won’t hurt you.” He slid the blade along his pet’s cheek very gently then abruptly sat up, grinning. “I need to get these clothes off you. You don’t need these things anymore, they are trash now. I will give you new clothes.” Ramsay expertly used the blade to cut off every inch of clothing off his puppy, never cutting flesh once. “See? I am very good with a blade. Not a single scratch on you, is there?”

He put the knife away and he climbed back over his puppy, still wearing his own clothing. “Now, I want you to ask yourself something. When was the last time a client your brothers forced upon you ever wanted simply to see you enjoy yourself? When was the last time you had a partner that cared for your pleasures?” As Ramsay softly asked his questions, he began to lick and nibble at his puppy’s nipples. His hands roamed alone the body, starting with sliding down the long thin arms. It was hard not to grind himself onto his pet as he felt that cock growing hard but he was patient. He wanted his puppy soft and compliant, wild and lustful all at once. He began to lick his way down his boy’s stomach.

Theon gasped and squirmed against the cuffs binding his ankles. His head was was riding through a disorienting vertigo without the nausea. This new kind of high he didn’t understand was rising in steady waves. He felt light and pleasantly numb except where Ramsay touched him with the lightning in his hands and mouth. It was too much already. He didn’t want to succumb to the tide. He tried hiding his throbbing need by crossing his thighs but his legs were stretched too far apart to move very much.

Ramsay was between the legs now, his warm hands were rubbing the tender inner thighs and he bent his head, his breath ghosting along Theon’s hard cock. He began to let his lips just glide along the soft skin over the hard thickness. Then he did the same to the testicles, then he let his tongue just give small laps along the length. He began to flicker his tongue over the tip of his pet’s cock, tasting the salty precum there. “Good boy, it is time to let someone think of you first. I want to give you some pleasure, sweet little puppy. Let it just feel good, don’t fight it.” He continued to give small licks while watching his pet’s reactions.

Theon relaxed with a huff and moaned at every sensation. Thank god! Sweet fucking Christmas! Of course he wanted Theon’s cock! That was his selling point. This he could do. This would be ok. He started praying Ramsay would ride him so he could feel him around his cock and watch him come. Theon felt like a good investment, which made him proud, which made him start giggling. Oh no. The stress was too much for too long, now euphoria was sweeping through him mercilessly. I’m losing my fucking mind, he thought. His eyes could hardly focus. He wanted out of these bonds. He wanted to please Ramsay and secure himself in Ramsay’s eyes as something more worthwhile alive than dead or dying. Of course, the chains weren’t understanding in the least.

Ramsay began to gently suck on the very tip of his puppy’s cock then slowly went down the length. His hands moved from thighs, to testicles and he began to gently flick his fingers all along the goosebump flesh as he sucked. He began to move up and down on the cock, using his tongue and on occasion even grazing with his teeth carefully. Then he released the hard wet flesh and smirked up at the boy. “You are going to scream right through that ball gag soon. I want you to love this, puppy.” Then he not only took his boy’s length back in his mouth but his testicles too.

Theon did cry out loudly. His shoulders rolled back into the mattress and his hips rolled up, closer to the mouth. He was on the edge already. He was never ready this early! He tried to lift his head and whimpered frantically. Did Ramsay want him to come? Did he need permission? Is he going to be insulted or flattered? Theon didn’t want to fuck this up but he was losing control; even thinking of Donald Trump did nothing.

Ramsay looked at his frantic boy and then pulled up long enough to say, “You have my permission to come now, sweet puppy. I told you this was for you. Now come very hard for your Master.” He dove back down and deepthroated his pet. One hand playing with his testicles and the other was at his small perfect ass. He let one finger rub against that tiny hole in circles, not inside, just gently along the rim as he sucked his pet to an orgasm.

Theon grabbed hold of the bars and pushed his head back, down into the mattress. He saw stars and cried out Master as he came. He pulsed in Ramsay’s mouth and melted everywhere. He wasn’t sure if he actually screamed that or not. It felt like he had just done a line for the first time. Weightless, painless, vibrating, fizzing in contentment, nothing mattered. Usually coming was just … itching a scratch, more or less. I need that had to be relieved. This was strange… amazing. Maybe he drugged the gag?

Ramsay sat up after and then kissed his dazed pet. “My good, good little puppy. You are doing so well for me. I am going to take you gag out for a little bit, okay? And I am going to let your arms down too.” He spoke very soft and made sure his eyes were warm and approving. He released the boy from the gag then unchained the cuffs, leaving the leather on those small wrists. Rubbing the puppy’s long arms, he gently put them down. “There, is that better, sweet pup?” He cooed as he carefully massaged his puppy’s jaw. He saw the teeth marks in the rubber ball and hoped the boy didn’t mess up his jaw. “There, such a very good pretty boy for me. Good boy.”

He got a bottle of water and had the boy take small sips as he lay beside him. “Good. Small sips only.”

Once Ramsay stretched to put the water back, Theon jumped onto his chest and wrapped his arms around Ramsay as though he were trying to leave. He tried pulling his legs up wrap around Ramsay but couldn’t. “Please stay? Please?” A kind of nervousness made him feel hollow. Ramsay’s warmth was so soothing. “Will you let me please you? I tried to be good. I… please, I can make you happy!”

Ramsay hugged his pet tightly then commented “I am already very happy with you, this does please me. I like you all affectionate and needy for your Master. I am so happy with my good boy. We will have more fun as soon as you feel able to, sweetheart.” He ran his hands along his pet’s body, his body now. Kissing, nibbling, biting at his puppy’s bottom lip, licking up the tiny drops of blood. “You are just so lovely, so responsive. My good boy, we are going to be so good together, puppy. I love snuggling with you.” He nuzzled that gangly yet somehow perfect neck.

“I want to be good for you, M-”

“RAMSAY!” There was a pounding at the door that made Theon jump. “Ramsay!” The door opened and Theon screamed, crawling backwards. The giant who caught him early broke through the light from the doorway and came crashing in.

“No!” Theon clawed at the bed and kicked at his the chains tethering him.

“DAMMIT DAMON!” Ramsay roared before he could stop himself, scaring his pet nearly witless. He caught the narrow desperate face in his hands and held tightly. “No, calm down. He won’t hurt you, puppy. I will keep you safe, remember? Come here to your Master, good boy. I will soothe you, come here, sweetling.” Ramsay spoke as if to a terrified, cornered animal. Letting go of his puppy’s face, he tried to beckon him forward.

Theon lowered himself to the mattress and crawled into Ramsay’s lap. “Please, I only want to be yours.”

“Oh, WHAT THE FUCK IS SO AWFUL ABOUT ME? Why is EVERYONE horrified at the idea of sleeping with me? Ramsay,” Damon walked on in and sat at the foot of the bed, “she’s crying! What do I do?! I didn’t even touch her. I don’t want her to cry. Can’t you fix it? You know, like you do with people?”

“Jeyne?” A hardness ran through Theon fortifying his cracks and tremors. “You could let her go,” he tried to say evenly.

Damon looked at the fury on the runt’s face as he straightened himself in Ramsay’s lap and started laughing. “Is that a threat?” He grabbed the chain by his hand and yanked it. “Huh?” Damon laughed even harder at the kicked dog’s embarrassment.

“No,” Theon protested.

Ramsay yanked his pet’s hair back and chided, “Do not be rude, puppy. Damon is very nice and I am sure Jeyne will be very happy with him. Look what a bumbling oaf he is about her just crying. Put your head back in my lap and remember that you are a just a little lap dog. Or I will let Damon put you in your place.”

Damon winked at Theon, who recoiled.

Ramsay waited until the puppy put his head back in his lap then begin idly petting the curls while looking at Damon.

“What do you expect, Damon? You are huge, you have a whip, you roar when you whisper and she is probably afraid when you fuck her, you’ll dislocate her pelvis. Have you tried chocolate or flowers? What the fuck do you care if she is crying or not? You own her, her opinion doesn't really matter does it? Oh, alright, I am only kidding. Puppy is getting all stiff in my lap and you are glaring at me. You both are way too sensitive. Fine, I will go fix your girl for you, Damon. Don’t you dare rape my puppy on me, Damon.” Ramsay said flippantly, knowing that his best buddy wouldn’t ever do that anyway.

“Ramsay-” Theon pushed back as he strolled away.

Damon was frowning at Theon but not at his face. Theon swiped the closest pillow and covered himself. “Are you…”

“What?”

“Um, you and Ramsay… you know?”

Damon laughed. “No. He doesn’t share either, don’t worry about that, he’s just fucking with you. That you should worry about. It doesn’t stop.”

Theon pinched along the edge of the pillow. “What are you doing with Jeyne?”

“Well,” Damon leaned back on his elbows and watched his red converse shoe bob around in the dim light, “you probably figured that she was part of the plan?”

“There was a plan?” But it did feel like something he knew. “Why Jeyne? For me?”

Damon snorted. “Ha, well, sort of. Ramsay dropped an obscene amount of cash on you, unfortunately, some assholes may see an even bigger target over your face because of that, you know? Jeyne was completely vulnerable. She probably knows shit about you, and… look, I love her. It’s far better and simpler if a nice guy like me has her safely here with you.” Damon smiled earnestly. “Ok?”

“She’s a thoroughly good and complicated person. You should try taking your time with her, if you don’t mind my saying so. You, uh, you don’t want to hurt her, do you?”

“No!” Theon groaned and bounced with the bed when Damon dropped onto his back. He put his hands on his stomach and sighed. “I think she likes me.” Damon turned his head to look at Theon. “Hey! Are you hungry? I am fucking starving! I’m going to get us some pizza. Do you like pepperoni?”

“Um… uh, yeah.” Theon nodded.

“Let’s see… who the fuck delivers at this time of night?” Damon scrolled through his phone.

“Hey, could I have my jacket?”

“Pfft, why? If you’re cold, just get under the covers.”

“No, I mean for my smokes.”

Damon sat up suddenly and turned on the lights.

Theon shielded his face, but not quickly enough. A negative of the room bounced around the red of his close eyes. He heard Damon going through this clothing then he marched out of the room with the same urgency he had when he entered.

 

 


	6. Where There's Smoke

Ramsay gave one knock then entered Damon’s room. “Hey there, Jeyne! You remember me, don’t you? Ahh, I can tell by your look that you do. Good. Before you ask, yes, Theon is very safe. He is fine and he knows you are here, he is with Damon now. Damon came bursting in on us. Poor guy, he is so bashful, so clumsy sometimes. He doesn’t know how to fix your tears. Sweet isn’t it? Jeyne, my boy may be large, dumb and overly kind, but he is my boy. My best friend, in fact. And it matters to me, how he feels, it really matters a real lot.”

Ramsay gave a charming grin and started to stalk Jeyne, taking his time. His voice remained light and friendly but his eyes gave the game away. He was toying with her, menacing her and hoping to get his point across. “Damon doesn’t want a crying, shrinking violet, that isn’t the kind of whore he is into, darling. The girl that he stalked and watched in between her clients, that is the one he liked.”

Jeyne had been laying on the bed sobbing when Ramsay came in. As he talked and walked, she knew he was stalking her. Scrambling off the bed, Jeyne crouched and tried to keep at a distance. “I..I am sorry. I panicked, he is so huge, alright? Leave me alone, I..I will do better, I won’t cry.”

Refusing to admit that Ramsay was right sort of. Jeyne had been crying out of fear at first, then she saw that it kept Damon kind and at a distance. It scared her worse how easily Ramsay saw through it. What scared her worse was how the sociopath seemed happy to play with her and seemed ready to pounce. “Please, don’t hurt me, I can try harder, Ramsay! And..don’t hurt Theon, he is so innocent, he isn’t like his brothers!”

Having no idea why this turned Ramsay’s expression dark and his eyes to ice, Jeyne shivered. Ramsay opened his mouth to respond as his hands clenched into fists.

The door exploded and Ramsay was knocked, stumbling to the bed, as Jeyne was swallowed by Damon’s form. He picked her up by both arms raising her to eye level as he pushed her into a corner. “Jeyne,” he rumbled evenly. “I want you to empty the pockets of your robe.”

With trembling hands, wincing at the bruising of her arms, Jeyne reached into the pockets. With her face flushing slightly, tears running again for real, Jeyne began to pull out her items. The smokes, the lighter, the cocaine she and Theon keep for motivation, the cash Theon gave her. Then there was the three joints for when their shifts were over, a small bottle of airline whiskey for later on to sleep. She handed it all over silently, eyes down.

Damon tossed it on his bed for Ramsay to see. He wrapped an arm under her ass to squeeze her thighs then held her small chin. “When were going to tell me you had all that poison to throw away?” He glanced at Ramsay to gage his reaction.

Ramsay had been about to scream at Damon for knocking him down and busting in like the Hulk when Jeyne had started to empty her pockets. Now he surveyed the items and looked up at Damon. “Good, about time you got firm with her. Now why don’t you ask your little pet how much of this is Theon’s?”

Damon leaned into Jeyne, holding her face so she couldn’t look away. “How much did you share with Theon?” He didn’t want to sound so fucking jealous but he heard himself asking, “ _Did you fuck him_?”

And here it came, at the moment of fear and challenge, it drove Petyr crazy. That giggle came and Jeyne asked, “How can you be jealous when you just bought me?” Jeyne couldn’t believe she said it out loud, that she fucking giggled too. He was going to kill her, if the sociopath didn’t.

Jeyne rose in the air as Damon’s chest expanded. His hand enveloped her slender neck. “I want to know your relationship with that …” he bit back the word feeling Ramsay’s eyes burning into him, “... _boy_. It’s necessary to inform my decisions. I think Ramsay would like to know as well. He hates to be kept waiting.” Damon whispered in her ear, “ _He’s not as nice as I am._ ”

She shivered as his breath scalded her neck as much as his anger scalded her insides. “I am just friends with Theon. Best friends. We never...we never even sexually experimented together. Nothing ever, we didn’t have that kind of relationship, more siblings than anything. We think alike, we act alike in some way. Like humor and things. Theon gave me the cash. The drugs belong to..both of us. It is used after we have to deal with customers..or for when we have to deal with really bad customers to take ahead of time. The bottle is mine. The smokes are Theon’s but I share them sometimes.”

Ramsay smirked then swiped up the cigarettes and lighter. “Well, I don’t think that your friendship will include anymore drugs or alcohol unless we offer it. And you can forget the smoking, my father visits sometimes. He is allergic to the smoke and would murder us all. I don’t like it either. I will make sure Theon knows about it too. I am trying to come up with a new name for him. I hate the name Theon, I bet my puppy does too. Well, Damon I shall leave you to deal with your girl as you wish. Just make sure that you only pay attention to the tears that are real. If she isn’t hurting or in true fear, there they aren’t real. Like the ones that drove you to my room earlier? Those weren’t real, those were to make you leave her alone. Whore’s tricks. We have to watch both your girl and my puppy for these little slide backs. They must be dealt with quickly and harshly each time they must be repeated. Trust me on that, Damon. If you’ll excuse me, puppy and I will have our own little chat. I will give the rest of the drugs to Skinner and Alyn. They will love the extra reward.”

“Thanks, Ramsay,” Damon muttered as he left. He set Jeyne down on his bed and knelt to look at her, holding her hips. “You had bad customers?” he asked gently.

Jeyne stared at Damon as if he had four heads. “I worked in a whorehouse under a bar known for it’s depravity. I had men that wanted to make me bleed and beg for them to hurt me more. I had men that wanted me to call them daddy and I had men that would force me to drink their piss. I wasn’t there because I wanted to be, Damon. I have not had a very good past. I was rented to my first client by the time I was fifteen, I don't really know any other way to live. I am a whore and I don’t know how to be a pet yet. But if it will hurt as much as being a whore does, then I need my drugs and drinks, okay?” She was terrified at being so truthful. Nearly panting in terror, she looked up to meet his eyes.

“No. It’s not ok,” he rumbled, but he gently wiped her tears away. “None of this is ok. I’m not, like, always good with words and people and shit, you know? Not like Ramsay is. I guess you think I’m pretty mean and stupid. Look, we just deal with what we have to with whatever we have to work with, right? You’re not whore, you fucking dumbass.” He inhaled sharply and tried again. “No drugs, no drinking, no cigarettes; we’re adding that to the list. No piss-drinking,” he tried with a smirk and a softer tone, “no daddy-kink… unless you want to, I could be totally into that.”

She didn’t seem into it.

“I understand what you were saying; you had to use that stuff to get through the shit you did to survive. I won’t get jealous over shit you did when you were in that shithole, alright? I know this will be a struggle and take a long time. That’s alright. It will be easier than anything else you’ve done. Listen, I will punish you when you break rules. I will tell you exactly why and I promise to care for you afterwards. I won’t do anything worse than whipping you, most of the time I’ll just take you over my knee and spank your ass with my hand. No bleeding, unless you endanger your life. Do you understand me?”

Jeyne nodded timidly and stared hard at Damon’s large hand and the whip, shuddering. “I..don’t want to break the rules. I am sorry. No drugs, no drinking, no smoking, I promise. Can...Can I ask something? I..I don’t want to lose Theon as a friend, please? He has helped me so many times when I needed it. And he needs me too the same way. Will you and Ramsay still let us see each other?” She shrunk back hoping that asking won’t anger Damon, she doesn't want to feel his hand or his whip.  

Damon smirked, trying not to look sheepish. “Yeah, whatever. I get it. Ramsay has been there for me when I needed it. Anyway, what cocky little… I mean… your _friend_ isn’t a threat anymore.” He laughed remembering Theon’s mad little face. He was always a nice kid, Damon knew what he was really mad about, but they hadn’t slept together, so it didn’t matter. “Jeyne, I want you to tell me that you are not a whore. Say, ‘I am not a whore. I am not soiled. I am a survivor.’ Can you try that for me?”

Jeyne wanted to giggle and blurt out that she was not a survivor really, she was now sold meat but she managed to stop herself in time. “I am not a whore. I am not soiled. I am a  survivor.” What a load of bullshit, thought Jeyne, lowering her eyes, biting hard into her lower lip.

“What’s so fucking funny?” Damon smiled and kissed her then slid her back onto the bed, climbing over her. He untied the belt closing her robe. “Do you think I’m sweet and funny, baby?” He pulled his shirt over his head and started unbuttoning his jeans. He leaned down to kiss her as he pulled them off.

Jeyne tried so hard not to panic as she felt swallowed up by the giant. What if he ripped her apart? She has no idea how big he is down there? Or how hard he likes to fuck, what if he dislocates something? So when Damon stopped kissing her the giggling came back, punctuated by nervous babbling. So much for the practised whore, Jeyne thought crazily.

“Wait! I need to tell you, so you know and won’t get mad or punish me for it. I have bad impulse control, it's what got me sold to Petyr. It’s what got me almost sent to Vegas and what got me sold to you. I giggle when I stress, I blurt out anything that comes to mind on occasion, it’s like armor for me, I guess. Oh and I smile when I am angry sometimes, even I hate it but I can’t stop it sometimes. See why Theon and I get along so well?”

Jeyne giggled again then covered her own mouth. “Oh gods, don’t rip me or tear me inside, okay? I can be really good and do anything you want, but please don’t rip me up okay? Oh shit, I can’t shut up, please don’t be mad at me! I am better than this, I really am, better at this I should say. I should shut up and I will. Really I will.”

“Holy shit, you really _are_ just like Theon. I’m glad you told me that. I like your sense of humor. It’s a better defense than getting drunk or high… healthier anyway.” Damon opened her robe and grinned. “Wow. You are fucking beautiful.” She was softly curved, so small beneath him.” He dropped back to kneel at the bedside and yanked Jeyne by her knees so her ass was on the edge. He pushed her legs up onto his shoulders and kissed the inside of her thigh, starting above her knee.

Jeyne gasped and stared up at him in a mix of terror and desire. It felt good but she remembered the last customer that liked to lick his whores. He also bit them till they bled, so Jeyne panted and whimpered at the same time, trying to keep herself from launching up to protect her vital parts. She fisted her hands into the bed covers tightly and twisted the fabric. Really hoping not to feel those teeth deep inside her flesh any moment now.

Damon licked and gently sucked his way to her lips. He flattened his tongue and ran it from her clamped vagina up sliding his tongue along the soft petal folds. He lapped back and forth between the two steadily adding pressure then inserted his tongue inside her. He thrust in and out, tasting her, feeling her squeeze around him. His dick pushed through the slit in his boxers. He rubbed his nose into her clitoris as he made circles inside her, pushing in and out a little faster with his tongue. He moved up to gently suck at her clit, flicking his tongue against it. He slowly inserted one finger, and crooked it, seeking out a harder stub of flesh to massage.

“Ah...Damon...please...I can’t...I need to please you, I can’t...not like this. You..should stop soon!” Squirming, Jeyne tried to move away, it felt way too good and for the first time ever, she feared climaxing. That was the only thing she has ever been able to reserve for her own self. No man ever made her want to orgasm, no female client either. Only her hand has ever managed to please her. There was pride in that, there was safety in that and Jeyne couldn’t lose that last shred of dignity left to her. “Stop it! I can’t do that! I fake it, alright! I always fake it, it’s not real! So you can stop now, just let me do what you want and..would you stop?” Jeyne was nearly screaming now, trying to pull away.

Damon stood grinning at her. “You’re so fucking cute,” he purred. He grabbed her thighs, squeezing firmly but taking care not to hurt her, he pulled her back then entered her. He held still a moment, gasping. “You ok?” He rubbed her leg. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

For a moment, Jeyne couldn’t speak because she couldn’t breathe. She wasn’t quite sure she remembered how to. Eyes rolled to the back of her head and she squawked. Not very ladylike or whorelike, she thought nonesensically. The talents of Damon’s tongue had done its magic alright. Damon was larger than many men that she has had but not so large it injured her. No this felt just the edge of too big, enough to hurt in the right ways somehow. Now a throaty croak of a bullfrog, was she only going to make animal sounds tonight? And the least sexy of them too? Jeyne finally gave Damon pleading eyes then managed a very mouse like squeak of “Ready.” She wanted not to want this as much as she did, what if she lost control, it seemed likely. Shit.

“Good girl,” he rumbled softly. “You’re amazing. You feel so good.” He started pumping, slowly. “Tell me if it’s too deep.” She wouldn’t have to tell him. If he hit her cervix too hard she’d probably scream and he would feel bad. He hated ruining it. Damon wanted to show her that he was kind. When she arched her back and squeezed, throbbing around him. Her perfect breasts rolled up for him to enjoy. He gently massaged them with one hand. As he gradually sped his pace he ran his other hand down her hip and rubbed his thumb on her hard clit, building pressure with tight circles. “Come on, sweetie. I want you to come for me. Stop fighting. You’re mine, say it.”

Jeyne didn’t giggle, but she opened her mouth and managed to moan out, “I am yours but I would rather not do the other. Can’t we compromise on that? I need you to go harder, mean..I mean..stop, please...you...I...don’t..can’t with…” Jeyne was losing control, it was already too late and she knew it. Panting, her body slamming into him, Jeyne screamed out, “I WON’T ASK PERMISSION! I WON’T! Please, harder, don’t stop, damn you, I hate you!” Her nails dug into Damon’s flesh as she urged him and cursed him all at once.

Damon laughed and slammed her onto the mattress, crawling over her. “Go on, baby, tell me what to do. Call me whatever the fuck you need to. You’re mine. I want you to give yourself to me now. Come for me or you’re going over my knee. The longer you make me wait the more red your cute little ass will be. I want you to come, Jeyne. Give it to me,” he growled.

Wailing, Jeyne gave in but her face flooded with embarrassment. “I..think I like it rough...but not punching or really hurting kind of rough. I don’t know what I am saying! I will obey...but I am scared..stop talking, Jeyne.” She chastised herself even as she was moving hard against Damon. “Please..help me out here...I can’t think anymore..I..I want...to be..your good girl..” She shut her eyes and hid her face while her lust started to take over again.

“Shit!” Damon had to stop a moment so he wouldn’t come right then. “Good girl, Jeyne. I would never ever punch your precious face, no matter how mad you make me.” He went back to the pace he left off at. “I know you’re trying, angel. I know this is hard and you’re being so good but you feel amazing and I can’t wait any fucking longer. You want a spanking, angel? Do you like that? You’re going to get in trouble if you don’t stop fighting and come for me now. I know you want to be good for me. Come on sweetheart. Ten,” he warned. “Nine.”

Jeye cursed but then gasped, anxiety was losing to her own need. “Please...Damon...would you go faster..harder...I..please?” Her voice was desperate and hungry, she hated being so needy, so begging for real, not pretend, not because she was in agony but for real. “Damon, please! I will surrender, just be rougher for me.” She begged hating them both in that moment. Desperate to get her point across now, Jeyne bit into Damon’s arm.

“Fuck!” Damon shouted, even as he grinned.

 

Ramsay strolled back into his room gently shutting and locking the door. “I gave your drugs away to my boys Skinner and Alyn. I will keep your cash since anything you have is mine, of course. I brought your cigarettes and lighter with me though. Those you will get in a minute. Sorry, I really didn’t mean to be gone so long, puppy. But before Jeyne and I could really get a proper discussion going, Damon burst in like King Kong or the Incredible Hulk. He told Jeyne to empty her pockets. I must say, I am not surprised at all. How many times did you weave around me or stare at me with drugged eyes? Countless.”

As Ramsay talked to his boy, he put the cash down on the dresser along with the smokes and lighter. “That is all over with now. No more drinking, no more drugs, puppy. I don’t want you to be anything but very aware of me at all times. It will be a very long time before I allow you to ever handle cash because why would you need to? But if the day arrives when I allow you to be out where you’ll need cash, you will be well trained by then. So for now, no money either. It goes without saying that you can’t have weapons either. A lighter is a weapon, love. So no lighter for you, pretty puppy. Why would a puppy hold a lighter, silly thought, isn’t it?”

Ramsay came towards the bed now, still smiling but his charm was too sharp. Theon was confused by this game. He felt guilty but also thought that was fucking stupid. He tried to keep his bottom lip from welling up as his cheeks went hot. When was this session going to be over? It felt like the faster he could get Ramsay off and fall asleep, the sooner he could wake up and act like a man again, even if he was still trapped here.

Grinning at his puppy, Ramsay undid the restraints and pulled the boy off the bed. He sat him down in a chair then chained the thin right wrist to the arm of the chair. “There, just relax, puppy.” Ramsay sat on his desk chair and rolled over with his wastebasket which he set next to Theon. Then he retrieved the pack of cigarettes and lighter from his dresser. “I bet you must be dying for one of these. Here you go, smoke up.” Ramsay handed his pet a cigarette then once it was between those lips, he lit it. “Better, puppy?”

Theon nodded. “You don’t want me to go out on the balcony? Your place is really nice…” he trailed off, searching Ramsay’s eyes. “Are… did I do something wrong?” As soon as he thought he figured things out, it felt like he was more lost than before. He was ninety percent sure Ramsay didn’t want to kill him, but not one hundred and Ramsay’s ravished grin wasn’t helping his confidence.

“Well, do you feel that you have done something wrong? Something to upset me? Tap that into the wastebasket, you can put it out in there too. It is empty and metal.” Ramsay commented, leaning back in his chair, watching Theon smoke.

Theon flicked the butt, ashing into the garbage can. He licked his lips trying to think of what Ramsay wanted. After a long drag let it pushed the smoke through his nose. He faintly smirked thinking of how Asha hated when he did that.

Theon rubbed his mouth. “I…” he shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t think I understand.” He didn’t know how to phrase it. “I never worked in the basement…” he watched Ramsay’s face to try to see if was hitting on the right answer. “Petyr always wanted me to…” he frowned remembering Rodric would push him to try with cutting remarks. “I’m… _you know_ …” he faltered, fearing they may not be on the same page. He took another drag and pinched the cigarette, popping it into the bin. “Um, if I’m doing something wrong, I think it's just because I haven’t done this type of thing before,” he said apologetically. _At least this shit should get my debt paid off more quickly,_ he hoped.

Ramsay smiled gently and said, “Some learn slower than others, some learn by words alone, others by example. You are a slow learner I think and it would be best for you to learn things by example.” He lit another cigarette and handed it to his puppy. “Here. Have another one.”

“Uh,” Theon smiled like they were sharing a joke. “I’m not really a chain smoker.”

With an abrupt fast movement, Ramsay put it out on the restrained arm then tossed it into the trashcan.

Theon screamed and his scream was echoed. His head snapped to the far wall and he heard Jeyne crying, “YES! YES! DAMON! AH!”

Theon looked at the inside of his left wrist. How the fuck did that not hurt when his right wrist did? He looked to the wall again and clenched his fist. Damon? Really? And there was Ramsay leaning into him. “I don’t understand! I don’t know what you want!”

Ramsay lit another cigarette and offered it. “Smoke or I burn you with it. Very simple, even you can understand it, puppy. Smoke or get burnt.” He held the cig out and said, “You have three seconds to decide.”

“Why?!”

Without another word or any emotion, Ramsay put the cigarette out on the bony arm, put it in the trashcan then lit another and held it out. “Why is not an option for you. No is not an option for you. Three seconds.”  

Theon took the cigarette and took a drag. He stared at Ramsay coldly. A sly grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. He puffed on it a few times and swallowed against the lump in his throat. _Better to know now, you fucking dumbshit_ , he told himself. He almost had to laugh, bullshitted by another bullshitter. Fuck. He swallowed and looked to the window as he finished the cigarette. He could see a streetlamp through the curtain. He guessed they were on the second story. With a resigned sigh, he flicked the cigarette in the bin.

Lighting another one, Ramsay offered it to his pet who was trying on the bitter arrogant Theon again. “You reek by the way. The way the smoke gets on you, same as the way you would sweat from the drugs sometimes. I hated the smell of smoke on you, the smell of drugs and drink and sex. It made me sick and how many times did I tell you not to smoke near me? I forgive the drugs and drinking. I understand why you did it before. Now you will never do drugs again. Three seconds.”

Theon snatched the cigarette and put it out on his arm. “No more drugs,” he uttered robotically and extended his hand for the next one. “I understand, sir.”

Ramsay stared at Theon for a moment, not moving at all, then he pounced, punching his puppy in the face hard enough to bloody his mouth. “You are slower than I thought possible.” With that he kicked the chair so it crashed to the floor with it’s victim still in it. Ramsay lit the cigarette, puffed it then held it close to Theon’s eye. “You don’t get to hurt you, only I get to do that, stupid puppy, stupid stinking doggie. Now here are the new rules for the smoking. You smoke the cigarette or I will start singing your lovely eyelashes. Guess what I burn after the lashes and the eyelid after that? Now stop being an arrogant little cunt, THEON!”

Theon whined each time he exhaled. “I’m sorry! _I’m sorry_!”

Ramsay pulled the chair back to rights and handed his scared puppy the cigarette. “Better.” He said as he watched Theon smoke it. “You truly reek. Between sweat, smoke and I detect a hint of pee, I think. I noticed it when you had the cigarette held to your eye. Yep, actually I can see it now. Don’t cross your legs, I already saw it, too late now. Don’t worry, I won’t punish you for it. Submissive urination does happen, so does fear pee. As long as you don’t make a habit of it, then we’d have some toilet training to do. Ah, finished? Excellent. Here is another one. Now, where was I? Oh, yes you reek and oh-are you turning green? Too much smoke can do that. If you are going to vomit, do it in the bucket. Like that, yes. Oh, here, I will hold back your hair for you. Whoops, missed that chunk of hair, sorry. Ugh. No matter, here wipe your mouth with this rag. Good. Well, I will toss that smoke out and call it a good effort, no burning for vomiting. Can’t help that, can we? Here is a fresh one for you, go on and smoke it.”

With satisfaction, Ramsay got the naughty puppy to smoke eleven cigarettes in between vomiting, losing three more to it. As he lit the last one and handed it over, Ramsay leaned back in his chair and wrinkled his nose. “Really, you honestly reek something fierce. Now we can add vomit to the mix of disgusting smells on you. Though even piss and vomit are preferable to that smoke. Don’t you think so?” As Theon started gagging, Ramsay finally opened the windows, allowing fresh cold air to enter the room. “That is a little better.” He sat back down and leaned forward towards his pet. Very slowly and carefully he spoke, holding his pet’s head. “Now, let us see what you have learned. Do we do drugs?”

“No,” he sobbed. “No, sir.” _Please just kill me_. He tried to remember Jeyne, he couldn’t give up with her in danger. He hung his head hopelessly and wept for many things.

Ramsay gave a tiny smile and said, “My father is Sir. You will call me Master. Sometimes you can call me by my given name. When I feel you can do so with the proper respect. For now I only expect to hear Master. Now, drugs are in many forms, right puppy?” Ramsay spoke as if talking to a dumb dog or a dumb child. “Drugs can be alcohol and cigarettes are drugs too. So when I said to you no drugs then offered you cigarettes, you made a bad choice. No drugs means no drugs that I am not personally putting into your mouth. Understand now?”

Theon whined, sinking low. “Yes, … Master.” He searched Ramsay’s face though the tears blurring it. “Is… do…” he felt like he was going to retch again, he was so scared to ask. Still, he whispered, as if in confidence, “Is this like… a, ah… a 24/7… thing you want, M-Master?”

Ramsay chuckled and nodded, “If it helps you think of it that way, except a few differences. There is no safe word. There is no contract for you to agree and sign. You never get to decide any of the terms, oh and you never get to leave. I own you. You are a human slave. I have decided to make you my little puppy. You are going to wear a collar, will crawl when I want you to. Wear a leash if I chose it and a muzzle if you need it. Sometimes you will be in restraints or be hurt because I choose it. You don’t get to say no, or I will punish you for it. You eat, drink, shit, fuck and breathe on my schedule, not yours. Just like any puppy. And I will train you patiently, like any good owner. Now, while I tend your burns, we shall discuss what else you have learned. Are you allowed to hurt yourself, puppy?” Ramsay began to wash out and put salve on the burns.

Theon was choking on panic. Tears clung to his eyes. He watched himself bob each time he inhaled and exhaled. The world spun as he was shaking away from himself. “N-no, no, no I… I’m n-not allowed to hurt my-myself, Master. I… I think I’m gonna be-” he lurched for the garbage bin and vomited nothing but acrid bile. When he stopped, he sank beside the bin sweating through tremors of ice cold needles.

Ramsay clucked sympathetically and rubbed the shuddering back. “My poor sick little pup. You have taken your punishment and lesson well. I hope that arrogant rudeness is gone too but we shall see. For now, you are being a good puppy and I shall take care of you. If I undo your wrist cuff, do you promise to stay right here until I come to get you? I am only going into the bathroom to start a tub for you. If you get up from this wastebasket, if you even do more than sit up, I am going to have to punish you for it. I don’t wish to punish you further tonight, I don’t think you want more punishment either, do you?”

Theon curled up with a sob. “No, please, Master. I’ll be good.” He seemed to watch himself unmoved by it all. Somehow he felt he was looking around the room. The sound of the water running pulled his attention towards the bathroom. Suddenly he was on the floor, beginning to catch his breath. The light from the bathroom door towered above him and the carpet was scratching the bruise on his face. _No, no, no, I don’t want to wake up. I don’t want to wake up!_

Ramsay came back and lifted up his tiny pup gently carrying him towards the tub. “Good boy, the water will feel good, it will help.” He soothed as he carefully laid the boy into the hot water. “Hush, try and relax now, puppy. I am going to wash all of you clean now. But I think this might help you first.” Ramsay held out a small paper cup of water. “I want you to sip this very slowly, sweet pup.” He held it against his puppy’s lips. “Very tiny sips only so you don’t throw it up.” After his pet finished the small amount of water, Ramsay poured a small bit of Scope into the cup. “Rinse and spit it back into the cup, get rid of that terrible taste and smell.”

Theon thought about swallowing it for half an instant, just to warm his stomach and ease his tension, but he spit it out when he was done. “Thank you, Master,” he mumbled, cowering slightly away. “Please,” he uttered, choking back another sob. He got down on his knees and clasped his hands. “Please, Master, isn’t there something else I can do to pay my debt to you? I won’t… I won’t ask again but… _please_ , is there any other-” he saw no hope of understanding in Ramsay’s piercing diamond eyes and lowered his forehead to Ramsay’s foot. “ _Please_?” he whispered. “I don’t want to be a…” he started hyperventilating.

Sighing, Ramsay reached down and lifted his puppy, putting him back into the tub. “Hush, I want you to calm down. I want to be kind to you, I want to make you feel better and put you to bed. Soothe you and let you rest. But you are testing my mercy. You have to accept it, you are mine forever. My pet. My puppy, my boy. I won’t make you crawl about all the time. But you will sometimes and you should always think of yourself that way. My pet, my little puppy, my good boy.”

Soaping a washcloth, Ramsay began to carefully and gently wash his puppy, keeping his wounded arm out of the water. “Now after your bath, I want to dry you, snuggle you until you fall asleep. We can’t have anymore fun until tomorrow, you will be too sick for it. That is alright, we have our whole lives to explore each other, don’t we?” Ramsay kissed the wet hair then began to shampoo it. “Now we need a new name for you, don’t we? Hmm.. I like the way you smell now. You smell like me, using my soap and shampoo. Later you will smell like me in other ways too. I like this kind of Reek on you...that’s it! I will call you Reek for a new name! It will help you remember who and what you are. Theon is an arrogant name, it doesn’t suit you anymore.” With a playful smirk on his face, Ramsay asked his puppy, “What is your name?”

He looked up at Ramsay and weakly responded, “Your Reek, Master.”


	7. The Carrot and the Stick

Jeyne woke up with a raging bladder and momentary fog as to where she was. Blinking at the sleeping giant, it took a moment for it to hit with a thud. Fuck, the fear and worry over things has to wait, she really has to pee. Leaping out of the bed, Jeyne opened the bedroom door and slipped into the hallway, her only goal is a bathroom. Seeing one door shut and Jeyne figured that must be where Theon was with Ramsay.

Her legs twisted and Jeyne saw the open door across from Damon’s room with white tile in it. Ah Ha! Jeyne flew and shut the door, barely getting to the toilet in time. While she relieved her full bladder she thought of last night. And felt her face turning red, tears fell and she blew her nose, trying to stop crying. It was stupid but she felt like she lost more than her freedom. She screamed Damon’s name, it was no act but she truly was a whore. I mean the man bought her, raped her and she loved it. How sick is that?

Damon felt the mattress shift and stretched. He rolled over yawning and reached to pull Jeyne closer. He started dozing even as he felt around for her warmth. She was so small… Damon sat up and looked around. “Jeyne?” He jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway. “JEYNE!”

Jeyne had just started to wash her hands when Damon roared her name. She leaped straight up and thought, I will never get used to that. Will he always scream like that? Doesn’t he have a volume control? Envisioning Damon smashing through the door, Jeyne let her wet hands fumble open the bathroom door, slipping with wet suds on the metal surface as she softly cursed.

“JEYNE!” He found the closed bathroom door and tried to open it. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?”

 

“Master,” Theon shook Ramsay’s shoulder. “S-something something’s wrong. Please-” he stopped as it sounded like a ramming rod was being taken to the wall. “Oh my god…”

Ramsay groaned then muttered, “Okay puppy, calm down. It’s just Damon trying to ram another door apart so my father can kill us for it. It’s just Damon trying to murder Jeyne probably. Go back to sleep or just try and rest for a little longer, okay?” Rolling back over, Ramsay waited, smirking.

Theon gasped. “Please! Please, Master…” he looked to the door and to Ramsay. He wasn’t sure how much time he had. He tried crawling over Ramsay’s waist, ducking his head under Ramsay’s arm and pushing through to his chest. “Please, please, don’t let him hurt her.” Theon lowered his head and whimpered. Anything.

Ramsay chuckled and then slid out of the bed after giving his pet a kiss on the head. “You are sneakily adorable, puppy. Alright, come on then. Let’s go find out what set the Hulk Damon Smash off this time”. He held his hand out to his pet after he threw on a pair of jeans. “Ready? If you want to save your friend we don’t have time for you to get any clothes, sorry pet.”

 

“OPEN THE DOOR!” Damon punched the door frame. “NOW! What the FUCK are you doing in there?! Drugs? Needles?” He froze then exploded all over. “DO YOU HAVE A WEAPON? I WILL LOSE MY SHIT!”

Jeyne felt that she would go insane or at least deaf or maybe dead of heart failure any second. Her fucking hands seemed to get more soapy every second and she couldn’t get a grip on the knob. hHe more Damon screamed the more stupid he sounded and the more stupid Jeyne herself felt. “Damon! I can’t get the door open. It isn’t locked. Damon! Calm down and maybe you’ll hear me! Damon!” It was useless the man wouldn’t stop roaring and now Jeyne was grinning, giggling and her mouth was getting primed for when she got Damon in front of her.

When he punched the frame, Jeyne screamed and fumbled more frantically with the door. Then he started roaring about drugs and weapons. “Oh fuck this! How the hell could I have anything? Armed with what? A plunger and some toilet paper?” She muttered and leaned against the wall, staring at the door. Forget it. She waited to leap into the tub when the door came smashing apart. Then lost her cool and started scrabbling at the door knob again, calling out to no avail.   

Ramsay held Reek’s hand then stood him near the bathroom, but not too closely. He poked his puppy then whispered, “Damon thinks the girl locked him out. But look at the door knob, Reek. I am surrounded by slow learners.” Patting his pet’s curls, Ramsay walked over to the large snarling, roaring beast. Shoving Damon out of the way, Ramsay grasped the doorknob firmly and opened the door. Just enough that they could see Jeyne standing there panting, holding out her wet, soapy hands. Then Ramsay shut the door again and walked away.

As Ramsay walked past Reek he said, “You can come back to bed with me, or stay and try to defend Jeyne against Damon. He looks pretty upset and he was just stupid in front of all of us. So good luck with helping her against that.”

“Wait… is he going hurt her though?” Theon whispered. “Um,” Ramsay just kept walking, “Master?”

“WELL?” Damon shouted through the door. “Dry your fucking hands already!” He turned, embarrassed, and found Theon staring. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I just wanted to make sure Jeyne’s ok,” Theon said slowly and softly.

“You’re standing here NAKED waiting to see JEYNE?”

Jeyne hurried to dry her hands and then came out to see Theon naked and Damon looming over him. “Don’t you hurt him! Theon, go back to Ramsay or get some clothes at least, okay? I am fine, see!”

She hurried over to Theon trying to shield him from Damon. Not that she was feeling very brave right now, rather rattled. But there was no way she was letting Damon smash poor Theon into a small squishy spot on the rug. Jeyne grinned defiantly up at Damon while trying to push Theon with her back who was now pushing her back.

For a second Damon almost lost his vision. “Get. Away. From. Him.”

Theon put his hands up. “Come on, Damon. Please, I’m like half your size. You think I’m naked because I want to fuck Jeyne? Really? She’s my friend. Why the fuck do you really think I’m naked. What could you possibly have to worry about?” Theon teared up from repressed rage more than anything else.

Damon noticed the bruise on the side of his pale face, the burns on his thin arms, and the bite marks around his neck. He looked at Jeyne shaking with her arms spread as if he was a wild animal. He smiled bitterly. “Well? Go back to bed. Both of you. It’s only six in the fucking morning!”

Jeyne nodded and said, “Yes, Damon.” She grabbed Theon’s arm and steered him towards Ramsay’s room. “Go on, I can handle myself. I am fine, oh your arms!” Jeyne suddenly pulled Theon away from the bedroom and held on. Now it was her turn to be concerned and said to Damon, “He is hurt. Let me just look at the wounds, first? I need to help him, please.”

“No, nononono!” Damon whispered. He hurried to pull her away watching the open door to Ramsay’s room. “I’m sorry, I freaked. Hey,” he shrugged with a grin, “we talked it out! Huh? That’s good! Good start. Come on,” he gently yanked Jeyne and stared daggers at Theon, trying to will him back to Ramsay.

“I’m sure…” Theon looked nervously from Jeyne to Damon, “we can talk later?” he asked.

“Yeah! I’ll try to get us breakfast. We can try this again. Wear some fucking clothes…” Damon rolled his eyes, thinking through things a little more. “I mean, I’ll ask if you can at least wear some fucking boxers. I don’t need to stare at that shit. Jeyne,” he insisted.

Ramsay’s voice came drifting into the hallway. “First off, don’t call him Theon anymore. Tell them your new name, puppy.”

Theon pressed into the wall and dropped his gaze. “Reek,” he uttered.

Jeyne stared hard at the doorway and bristled with hate for the sadist. Her mouth opened but before she could say anything, the voice came back.

“Second, could everyone not have a fucking therapy session in front of my door at six in the morning..no wait...now it’s six thirty. If you are not in this bed in ten seconds, Reek and if the other annoying voices don’t leave, I am giving a world of hurt to all three of you. See you at breakfast, Damon. Glad to hear it will be ready for us and yes, I will let Reek wear something. Have breakfast ready at eight, now get out of my doorway!”

Theon dropped his head and slipped into the room.

 

Damon frowned at Jeyne and picked her up. He put his finger to his lips.

Jeyne nodded then stared over Damon’s shoulder at Ramsay’s door, concerned and angry. She waited until Damon entered his room and shut his door before speaking. “Reek? That isn’t even a pet name, it’s an insult, designed to hurt him! I refuse to ever call Theon that terrible name. Who the fuck does Ramsay think he is?” Her grin was biting angry and the words just flew unheeding, angry, twisting in Damon’s arms.

“Shut up,” Damon snapped. “Don’t call him anything then. You can’t try to protect him from Ramsay, do you understand me? That would be endangering your life.”

Shuddering, Jeyne remembered that Damon would make her bleed for putting her life in danger. That also reminded her that she was still being carried by the giant who was looking angry all over again. Was she mental to be in his crushing arms and bitching? “I am sorry. I lost my temper..I won’t do anything..I will call him that name if it’s the only way I can see Theon. And I didn’t know that going to the bathroom was off limits, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just really had to go bad and I didn’t go anywhere else, I didn’t even lock the door. When you started yelling, it scared me. I tried to open the door while I had just started washing my hands...you couldn’t hear me trying to tell you...I am sorry. Are..are you going to punish me? I really didn’t mean to do anything wrong.” Jeyne started to shake harder, wishing Damon would at least put her down. She felt like a helpless tiny doll in his arms.

“I’m not mad that you went to the fucking bathroom!” He stopped, leaning against his desk. “You need to ask to leave me. I need to know where you are and what you’re doing. I know I was sleeping, next time, wake me the fuck up. I’m a light sleeper.” He ran a finger down her cheek. “Do you understand me?”

Tears came into her eyes, stinging her pride what little was left. “Yes, I understand. I won’t leave for any room without asking you first. I’m sorry.” Even Petyr let her have enough freedom to take a piss or go to the store for a few minutes by herself. To think that Damon will restrict her so much hurts. Part of her wanted to leap out of his arms and run for her life, the other half wanted to cry. Wiping at her eyes, nearly clawing at them, Jeyne tried to rally herself. “Fuck! This is going to be really hard for me, Damon.”

“I know.” Damon took her to bed. He laid down next to her and pulled her onto his chest so he could hold and pet her like he did last night. “I know when you worked at that shithole things were awful, but they’re about to get even worse. It’s not safe for you out there because you’re close to Theon. Some bad and powerful people want him. People who only saw you as a pawn whose death or suffering would get them Theon without repercussions. But, now that you’re under our protection, there are devastating repercussions if anyone dares to to even fucking bother you. I want to kill that fuckface Petyr. I want to watch his flesh slide off his back in mangled slabs. I wanted him screaming as he vomits his own blood. You don’t know the shit he said about you, what I ‘could do’ his fucking days are numbered. If any of your fucking regulars do come looking for you I will be so fucking delighted to meet them.” Damon realized he was doing that thing where he made himself angry over an imagined scenario again and stopped to check on Jeyne.

She was hiding in the broad expanse of Damon’s chest but his anger was starting to panic her worse. “I..you are really scary when you are angry. I am so afraid I will make you angry...I really appreciate that you are protecting me. That you want to kill Petyr and my clients as much as I do. Theon and I are grateful, I know he is, he didn’t really want to run from Ramsay. I...I made him do it. Even though I hate seeing him hurt by Ramsay...I know that if Robb had him he would be dead sooner or later. This way at least Theon lives...I live, I get that. But..I am not used to having at least some freedom. I am not used to being owned and having even the smallest things accountable. I am going to panic or make mistakes and get hurt, I know it. So..it’s like...you and Ramsay protect us against Robb, Petyr and all in between...but who protects us from you two?” Jeyne shut her eyes tight for a second then said, “I..I can’t shut my mouth ever, can I?” Cringing, she waited for wrath at for her opinions and babbling.

Damon rubbed her back. “Look, I wouldn’t have to be so,” he lowered his voice, “... it's a delicate situation with Ramsay. It’s ok for you to talk to me like this. It’s good.” He pet her hair and squeezed her gently. “But you cannot confess or lose your temper or even make the wrong joke with Ramsay. It will all get easier, I swear. I’ll trust you more, we’ll know each other better, you’ll fall in love with me, and Ramsay will relax. Then you can have more freedom and breathing room. We’ll have more fun! Until then, I need you in my sight. Remember what I told you, I’ll only make you bleed if you endanger your life.” She rose on his chest as he drew a deep breath, and fell as he sighed. “I’m-sorry-I-scared-you,” he muttered. “Hey! Are you awake? I’m awake! I bet you want something to wear besides that robe! Do you want to go shopping? Wait.” he stood, helping her onto the mattress, and took a neatly folded Slayer shirt out of his dresser drawer. “This is like a dress for you! Put it on! Let me see! Are stores open this early? Probably not… maybe we can just get Ramsay some McDonalds later and then we can go to the mall.” He grinned warmly. “Aw, you look…” he tried to say adorable but he suddenly couldn’t keep from laughing. It wasn’t a dress it was a fucking gown. “Aw, baby…” Damon fell on to the bed giggling like a giant child.

Jeyne fell when Damon landed on the mattress like a tsunami and landed on him, giggling. “I could hide you, Theon and Ramsay under here for the walk through the mall. I don’t think I can go out like this, Damon. In my robe at least I don’t look like a lost eight year old orphan fleeing from a war. But I would love to go shopping with you, I can wear this long enough to grab something at a store, I think. Who would dare laugh at me with you at my side? I don’t want to like you but I do.” Jeyne confessed as she giggled along with Damon. She snuggled up against him and grinned with delight at the thought of leaving Ramsay’s house of horrors. “I hope you don’t try to fit me into your sneakers for footwear. You would only have to lend me one, I can probably just fit my whole self into it and hop there.”

Damon beamed. He had never felt so happy. “I love you too! I’ll borrow Alyn’s flip flops for you. He’s a little guy. Oh man! I can’t wait! We can have a whole day! I’ll get you whatever you want! Then, I think you’ll start to feel better, you know? I know this all sucks but, fuck it, let’s make it less shitty! Maybe we could see a movie!” He kicked the mattress with his heel. “WELL NOW I CAN’T SLEEP! Do you care if I put Netflix on?”

 

Ramsay had waited until he felt his pet slide back into the bed before starting to doze again. He pulled the puppy against him and snuggled in while drifting in and out of sleep. However, the allure of enjoying his new puppy was outweighing his need for sleep. He began to kiss Reek’s neck, then his chin, finally his mouth. “I want to play more than sleep now, puppy. You want to play with me, don’t you, Reek?” He whispered as he pulled his pet underneath him, looking into those huge eyes.

Theon bit his lip and hummed. “Yes, Master. What do you want me to do?”

Smirking, Ramsay bent down to gently bite at each of Reek’s nipples. “Well, let’s see...I want you to squirm and cry out just like that. And I want to make you delirious and begging for me. I want you to scream out in orgasm for me as loud as Jeyne did for Damon last night. Except this time I am going to enjoy myself just as much, sweet puppy.”

As Ramsay spoke, keeping his voice low and seductive, he used one hand to make his pet’s cock rise hard and high. “I am going to restrain you by only your wrists and ankles. I won’t gag you this time. And I won’t get impatient and hurt you. We will take it slow and easy, puppy. You startle and panick so easily, I love it but we need to take precautions. Until you learn how to control yourself, we will restrain you whenever we try something new. At least for awhile longer.” Ramsay stood up and went to get the cuffs and chains.

Theon started panting. A drink would really help relax him, or a muscle relaxer, but he didn’t even consider bringing it up. He was still sore. He covered his face with boths hands and tried to tell himself he could do this.

Ramsay was filled with warmth and lust at how hard his little Reek was trying not to panic. He loved watching the struggle in that lost face, big eyes and thin gangly body. Gently, Ramsay put the cuffs on his pet’s wrists and ankles. He chained him the same way as the night before, taking time to lay on his pet, both of them naked this time. He rubbed his cock against Theon’s as he chained the wrists to the posts. “Good boy, such a good puppy for your Master, aren’t you? I love the way you feel, the way those huge eyes look at me. The way you say my title, the way you are all mine.” He whispered as he began to lick his way down Reek’s body.

Except this time when he reached that hard cock was his mouth...Ramsay only gave one lick then licked his way to Reek’s left ankle attaching it to the post, higher than he had before. Ramsay licked up the leg again, ghosted over Reek’s cock then down to give the other leg the same treatment. Once both legs were spread and pulled high and tight, Ramsay put a pillow under Reek’s lower spine. Enough to kneel between Reek’s legs and have his small ass right where his cock can nestle between the warm cheeks. Ramsay sat back on his heels and he gave Reek a kiss on the right thigh. “Oh, I forgot to grab the lube. One sec, puppy!” Ramsay got off the bed to retrieve the small bottle from his dresser drawer.

Theon cringed and whined. He couldn’t stop his thighs from trying to contract together and protect himself, so they spasmed and trembled, stretched out in their restraints. “Master, I never… I haven’t done this.”

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else to stop from panicking. He remembered the bridge he and Jon would fish off of, over babbling rapids, connecting to a shady dirt road. He hadn’t been there in years, yet he visited often when he needed to. He wondered if it would change actually being there again? He began to stop making horrible noises. He didn’t fight. He was getting closer to accepting it.

Ramsay smiled and put the lube on the bed then he climbed over his pet’s outstretched body. He stroked his terrified puppy’s face then spoke as if talking to an abused animal. As if to soothe and praise into compliance. “Oh, puppy, you never had anal sex on you? It’s always been you on top?  You have no idea how much it pleases me that I am your first..and will be your only. It is okay, I will go very easy with you. All you have to do is be a very good puppy for me and relax. I am going to do all the work, not you.“ Ramsay gently teased as his hands became to roam his pet’s body again. “You will like it, you’ll see. You were born for this, for me to have this with you.”

Ramsay used his hands and mouth on his pet, waiting until he had his puppy moaning and squirming for him before going any further. Only when his puppy seemed relaxed and receptive, did Ramsay speak again. “You want to feel good for me, don’t you? And you must want me to feel good too? I want you to ask me to do more to you, deep down, you want to know how it will feel. To have your Master over you, in you, coaxing you to scream in pleasure. Beg me for it, Reek.”

Theon whimpered and melted even as his stomach twisted. “I’m so grateful that you are patient and gentle with me,” he stammered. “I want to please you. Ah,” he trembled and felt his mouth go dry. “Oh shit.” His vision blurred. “Oh, no. Oh my god, it’s true. Oh no, I’m not supposed to be this…” he sobbed. “I’m scared! I can’t say it, it’s true! All my life…” he felt that somehow, beyond real reason, everything his brothers and father had screamed at him was right. His bravado crashed so hard around him he shook. “I can change! I can fix it! Shit!” He struggled to bolt but couldn’t move at all. “Please, please, please don’t leave me! Please, I’m nothing now! Just tell me you won’t leave me or hate me and I’ll be good. I’ll try! I’ll say it!” He started hyperventilating. He was aching and hollow and everything felt out of control.

“Such a perfect, scared, needy little puppy. You are everything I want, why would I ever leave you? I will never ever leave you, you aren’t nothing, you are mine and that is everything, puppy.” He licked the tears from Reek’s cheeks and then stroked the fine bones in his face. “I could never hate you or leave you, no matter what. I swear it. Just give in and enjoy it, Reek. There is no point in trying to fight yourself, silly. Try and breathe slowly for me, love. Good boy, be a very good puppy for me.”

Ramsay kissed his way down until he was kneeling between Reek’s outstretched legs again. As he knelt there, he began to take Reek into his mouth deeply sucking. While he did that, Ramsay put some lube on his fingers. Sucking a bit harder, Ramsay started to circle that spot, that tender space between Reek’s cheeks. Slowly Ramsay started to push his finger inside as he made the small circle motions. Taking his mouth off of Reek’s cock, Ramsay used his hand to pump his puppy while his other hand was trying to get his finger as deep as possible before moving it in and out. He looked up to see how Reek was taking it.

He gasped. At first it seemed to burn a little and he was terrified by the feeling that he had to shit, but that dissolved. As he relaxed it burned less and less, until it didn’t hurt at all. He felt that euphoric fading away bubbling around him again and then Ramsay hit something electric. It almost felt like the very base of his cock, but it was another kind of sensation as well. He fucking owns me now, Theon felt deeply and everywhere. “Ah,” he moaned and clenched his jaw to stop.

“That’s it, puppy. Don’t try and hide how you feel from your Master. Let me hear all your wonderful sounds, let me see your face, don’t hide it from me. I want to see, feel and hear everything from you. Two fingers now, Reek. Good boy, that is right, just let it happen. I just need to stretch you a little more, sweetheart. You are doing so well for me, good boy, good Reek.” Ramsay moved his fingers against that spot again that makes his pet arch so nicely for him. “See how much you like this? How much you enjoy my touch? It will get even better in a minute, it will.”

Ramsay withdrew his fingers and lubed up his own cock liberally. “I can’t wait to have you any longer, puppy. I have waited for this for so long now. Listen, all virgins feel some pain the first time, at least as far as I can tell. If it is bad and you need me to stop for a moment, just tell me and I can give you a minute to adjust. Stay calm and relax your muscles, I have you, you are safe, puppy. Hush, just be a good puppy for me.” He tried to enter very slowly, but Reek was so hot and tight, Ramsay nearly lost his own control. He wanted to just fuck his pet hard but he knew Reek wasn’t ready for such a thing yet.

“Puppy, I can’t go this slowly...I think it will only make it worse for you. Just hang on for me, just one second. Breathe in all the air you can, Reek. Now let it out hard and fast for me, pretty puppy.” As soon as Reek released his air in a whoosh, Ramsay thrust fully in then went still. It felt incredible, it was amazing and Ramsay had to force himself not to keep thrusting. But he had to look up at his puppy’s face and then he found himself sinking just a little deeper unable to help himself. I will stop, I won’t savage on him, I can control myself.   

Theon cried out when Ramsay penetrated him. It hurt. It was so full and hard. It burned again and he was sure he couldn’t do this. “Master, please, wait! Don’t hurt me! Don’t move yet! I’ll be a good boy! I’ll be a good little puppy, please!” He held on to the bars by his chains and tried to keep panting through the pain. He waited for the burning fade. “It hurts!” It was surreal to feel the inverse of an erection.

It almost felt like Ramsay found a place in his body he didn’t know existed and a space in his mind where Theon sank, blank, shrinking, ecstatic, and grasping. Ramsay was becoming something else; more than just another human.

“Is it getting better yet, puppy?” Ramsay asked as he used one hand to pump his little puppy while he began to slowly move inside the tight hole he loved being in so much. He took such care to move gently, but soon finding a rhythm that let him glide into that bundle of nerves that made his Reek melt and moan. “Good boy, such a good puppy for me. Oh, I can tell how much you are enjoying this. It feels good even as it hurts, doesn’t it? That is the joy I will always give you, Reek. Pain and pleasure. You are close, I can tell, sweet boy. Beg me to fuck you harder, puppy. We both want it and need it, sweet little Reek.”

Reek’s eyebrows knitted together high on his forehead as his oval mouth kept “Oh”ing. “Yes,” he breathed. He never felt this connected to anyone, so  beyond caring about anything else. “Yes, Master, please, please fuck your Reek. Please fuck me hard, Master.” He threw his head back and cried out. “Master! _Please_!”

Ramsay couldn't take it any longer and he leaned forward as he began to thrust harder into his pet. He kissed Reek deeply, bit his lip and then released his cuffs from the chains so Reek could have his arms back. Ramsay propped himself over Reek and then he grabbed the bars for leverage. Now he began to fuck his pet in earnest, driving them both to the edge. “Look at me! I want to watch your face, pretty pet. Good boy, yes, that’s it, good boy, take it and love it. You do love it, you love Master taking you, dominating you, fucking you. My perfect boy. Tell me who I am? Tell me who I am and beg to orgasm with me. I want us to go together, Reek.” Ramsay thrust harder and then bit his own lip, so close now.

“Master! You’re my Master! You own me! I’m yours! Please let me come! I love you, Master!” He was supposed to say something else close to that but he couldn’t take it back or think about anything other than this.

Ramsay groaned then and said, “I love you too, sweet puppy. Now scream for your Master. Come with me, Reek, right now.” He thrust like the savage he swore he wouldn’t be, but Reek was already at a fever pitch and it didn’t seem to hurt him enough to stop his enjoyment. Tensing, Ramsay began to orgasm, shuddering hard filling his pet. It felt like the most powerful force flowing through him. “Ah fuck! Good boy, take it, feel how I am filling you up, all mine. Mine.” Ramsay gritted out as he felt his puppy spasm beneath him.

“Yours,” Reek slurred, spurting and lost. “Oh… your stomach.. I’m sorry..” he smiled shining softly in waves of bliss. “Please, please, Master.” He extended his arms to Ramsay. He wanted to say something like, ‘hold me’ or ‘don’t leave’ but he could hardly think let alone speak, so he just arched his knitted brow and whimpered.

Ramsay kissed his pet and then allowed the timid arms to wrap around him. “Good boy, you have made me so happy. You did so well, hush and rest, I have you.” Ramsay fell asleep while hugging and praising his pet. He snored, his full weight half on his pet.

 

“Well, that was disturbing,” Damon muttered. He and Jeyne held one another, staring blankly at the ceiling. “I’m going to get some breakfast. I could stop at Walmart and get you something to wear to the mall. Would you be comfortable staying here alone, in my room? Just for an hour?”

He texted Alyn, **if you have if you have anything to ask/tell Ramsay do it today his mood just improved 1000%.**

Jeyne nodded and then asked, “But..but what if I need to use the bathroom while you are gone?” She wrung her hands together nervously like Theon does sometimes. It drove her nuts to watch him do it and so she sat on her hands and just looked up at Damon.

“You just went! Is this a woman thing?” He had heard vaginas were high maintenance. “If it's an emergency, fine. If you’re dying of thirst or hunger, you can use the kitchen, and you can watch TV in here BUT THAT'S IT! You cannot even push a toenail onto the border of the door unless Ramsay is dragging you, understand?” Damon pulled on jeans and a t shirt. “If you have to deal with Ramsay for any reason, you must be submissive and remember that your friend is his property.” Damon sighed and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

  
Damon wrapped his knuckles on Ramsay’s door as he passed it. “BE RIGHT BACK, FUCKFACE!”


	8. Handle With Care

Theon jumped up to sitting, and crawled back panting. He dropped onto his stomach and dug between his mattress and box spring for his .45.

Ramsay groaned softly and then one eye peeked at his panicked scrambling pet trying to get under the mattress. “Are you planning on burrowing under there for safety? Come here, silly puppy. That was just Damon letting us know he is off to get breakfast. You really have to get used to his loud shouting, crashing ways, timid little Reek.” He hugged the easily panicked little thing. “I need to go shower. Be a good boy.”

Kissing his pet on the head, Ramsay headed for the bathroom. “Oh, if you even think of grabbing Jeyne and trying to leave, Alyn is downstairs. If he tells me you tried to run, I am going to flay both the naughty pets.” He called out over his shoulder as he left the room, leaving the door open.

Sunlight was beginning to illuminate the room. It was fairly sparse. Everything was expertly made of fine, expensive materials. His brothers’ suite was overcrowded with tacky overpriced bullshit. It looked like a Skymall or QVC showroom.

For sometime, five minutes or an hour, Theon seemed to sit frozen, unable to decide what to do. He kept thinking he should lay back down but he never did, he just kept losing time and thinking that he should lay down again.

At last a low cramp broke his stupor. He tentatively reached his foot toward the floor.

 

He used Ramsay’s bathroom. At first he thought it was diarrhea. It was over quickly and easily enough, but there was no pretending this morning didn’t happen. He madly thought there were miniscule parts of Ramsay that would never come out again.

 

Theon paced in front of the open door until he gathered the courage to take Ramsay’s boxers out of his hamper, so he could at least wear that.

 

He knocked lightly. “Jeyne? It's just me.” He waited but didn’t get an answer. “Jeyne?” Theon rested his head on the door and sighed. “I really need to know you’re alright. I need... you.”

Jeyne opened the door and then started to cry at the sight of Theon’s bruises and burns. “Oh that fucker, what did he do to you? I am so sorry, Theon!” She blurted out then started forward to hug him, but then stopped dead on the threshold. “I..I can’t leave the room without Damon’s permission. Not unless I have to use the bathroom or Ramsay makes me leave the room. Damon will punish me if I disobey him. I have been lucky so far, he has only screamed at me and lifted me to push me into walls. But I think he really would whip me if I made him truly angry. If you want a hug, you’ll have to come in here. Are...are you allowed to? Are we allowed to hug still?”

Jeyne hugged herself unsure. Then she pulled Theon into Damon’s room with her arms, making sure her feet never left the bedroom. She gave him a small hug then burst into sobs on his bony shoulder. “Look at you. I was so scared, I had no idea what he was doing to you!”

“Hey, what?” He stooped down to find her face and grinned. “You think I need a tetanus shot?” He pointed to the bite mark. “Or a rabies vaccine?” He took her hand and shrugged. “It’s been worse… right?” Her nose was turning red under her teary eyes. She had never appeared so overwhelmed. “I will find a way to get you out of here,” he whispered.

Jeyne shook her head then whispered back, “Don’t even talk that way right now. If we even look like we are thinking of trying to run they will make us both bleed.” She looked at the boxer shorts and giggled. “What the hell are you wearing? Look at us, you in those boxers, me in a oversized t shirt...where the hell would we go like this anyway? At least we are safe from everyone BUT Ramsay and Damon. But he is nice as long as I don’t make him upset. He went to buy me something to wear so I can go with him to the mall today. Maybe even the movies, he said. So at least Damon isn’t going to just lock me away in his room forever. Maybe Ramsay will be the same way?”

“Yeah.” Theon sat on the floor at the foot of Damon’s enormous bed. His room looked at lot more lived in and comfortable. It was brighter, a big flat screen was playing a comedy. Theon still felt like he belonged here less. “So…” he shrugged, as an apologetic gesture at how stupid it was to ask, “are you ok?”

Jeyne forced a grin and nodded. “Yeah. I..uh...like I said, Damon isn’t mean or hurtful or anything..yet. Just sort of loud and intimidating. Kind of like a dumb charming giant..and he actually seemed to care whether or not I enjoyed sex. I mean...I didn’t get a choice about having it or not...but at least he wanted me to enjoy it...so that is something.”

Jeyne realized she was trying to convince herself of Damon’s kind intentions as much as Theon. “He seems to want me to be happy with him. He says he doesn’t want to hurt me...unless I do something bad to put myself in danger. I can tell from your wounds Ramsay isn’t so nice, is he? But you always seemed to really go between liking and fearing him…” Shut up, Jeyne she told herself.

Theon cleared his throat and traced the burns on his right arm with his tired eyes. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, making his dimple dig a hole in his cheek. “You should see him though.” He pressed his lips trying not to laugh. “Totally wrecked him. I can’t control myself sometimes. You know my famous temper.” Jeyne would tell him when he was fucked up, but she never tried to make him change. He hoped he had returned a fraction of that kindness to his best friend.

Nodding with mock grave understanding, Jeyne commented, “I am sure you had Ramsay cowering and begging for mercy. In fact, I had to throw Damon onto the bed while he cried and tried to run away. To my shame I must admit that I overpowered and raped him. We are degenerates, Theon, there is nothing for it. Our owners should just beg mercy from us now and save themselves more fear and punishment.”

Theon smirked and leaned back. “What the fuck are we going to do, Jeyne? I’m so sorry I did this to you. I was told often that I like all the wrong people, but not you. I never thought you’d get hurt…” he shook his head. “I’m afraid of what I started this time…” he trailed off unable to contemplate all the things he should be wondering. Jeyne’s worry seemed to grow so he smiled and leaned towards her. “Next time, I swear, I won’t fall for another criminal at Kraken, I’ll try a church bake sale. Do you think that will work better? Or should I just go to the prison and wait for death row pardons? Tape a gun and a speedball to my forehead? I don’t know, are those the same? They’re both good choices, right?” His eyes lit up trying to make her laugh. He loved her laugh. It made everything better.

Jeyne giggled and got into the game fully now. Jumping off the bed to grab Theon’s hands she said, “Oh, I know what we’ll do instead! We will sell our owners to slaves that want to purchase a quality owner. Let’s see, the ad would run as “Handsome, strict, delusional, insane but somehow still lovable owners for sale. Must go to good home, needs to offer daily domination, sadism and abuse or netflix and popcorn depending upon whims. What do you think, Theon. Anything else missing from that ad?”

“Handle with care, use at your own risk, may cause bleeding, irregular sleeping patterns, loss of appetite, possessions and clothing. No refunds.Offer void in Arkansas and Mississippi. Must pay in cash. Serious inquiries only.” Theon rubbed his eye and sniffed. “People would answer, I guarantee it. Yes, our plan is going perfectly. Step one: get abducted. Step two: ….gets pretty messy. Step three: Post Ad. Step four: Profit!” He gave her a sarcastic high five and grinned when she laughed.

“Oh! Don’t forget to add one more warning so we don’t get sued. KEEP AWAY FROM SMALL CHILDREN AND PETS! HARMFUL, MIGHT SWALLOW SMALL LIVING THINGS!” Jeyne dissolved into laughter then, pulling Theon to the carpet with her. Trying to speak past her own hysterical humor, she added, “We..we...could..start a career from this! A huge trading business...selling….selling owners...to ea..eager slaves!”

Ramsay leaned in the doorway, smirking with amusement at the nonsensical conversation he has walked in on. They were too busy laughing to even notice his arrival and that was fine. Ramsay had been happily listening to their silly banter and the sight of them on the floor curled in laughter did not make him feel jealous. Jeyne would be kept under control by Damon and he believed Reek that he never slept with her.

He didn’t mind them remaining friends, the real reason he let Damon take her was as insurance if the puppy had been too defiant. But as long as Damon keeps her under control, her presence actually seems to soothe his puppy and bring out the side of him Ramsay yearns for. As much as he loves Reek timid and submissive, he also likes his comical personality. So far his puppy has not shown that side of him to his Master. Not since the last time Ramsay saw Theon at the club before Robb scared the shit out of him.

He wasn’t thrilled to hear Jeyne still calling him by that other name and he intends to correct that. Ramsay also wasn’t too happy that Reek didn’t even attempt to correct her but instead responded eagerly to his former name. Still, Ramsay wasn’t angry at either of them, they looked too cute in their strange outfits. Also, this was very new for them, it will take time for both of them to learn to be told something only once. They will learn.

Clearing his throat, Ramsay asked, “Do the owners get to help decide which victims buy them? What if we are not satisfied with our new slaves, do we get any compensation for our troubles? I mean, training takes time, energy, patience and creativity. An awful lot of work for us Masters to go through if it doesn’t work out.”

“You wouldn’t be satisfied,” Theon decided, unhappy with the thought, and confused by the ache it caused. He smiled casually as he could manage at Jeyne. “We have no funds set aside for compensation. That’s the achilles heel of the plan. Better think of a new million dollar idea.” He ran his fingers through his hair. No wonder he was never happy; he couldn’t even want the thing he wanted.

Jeyne kept her eyes lowered as soon as Ramsay walked in, remembering Damon’s warning. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he suddenly sat down on the ground heavily next to them. “Well, let’s think on this.” Ramsay said with a cheerful smile that made Jeyne nervous. She waited for him to say something cruel and cutting as he always had in Petyr’s underground playground for sadists.

A giggle burst out of her when Ramsay spoke however. “Well, a good option for you two could be slave fashions. Judging by your creative outfits, I think this could be a really good opportunity for you two. Perhaps you could eventually branch out to owner outfits too. Roleplay clothing as well. Envision me dressed as a Nazi soldier and Reek could be...a floating nun? Damon could wear a viking outfit and Jeyne can dress as a sexy space alien? Makes sense, I think.”

“Nun?” Theon recoiled. “I can see Nazi and Viking … I mean… better than her as an alien. Why wouldn’t she be a nun? Oh.” His face dropped but he still smirked. “‘Cause I’m your slut? Laugh it up, chuckles. I don’t care. Jeyne’s not going to judge me. She’s very supportive.” He blushed a little wondering if Ramsay heard her saying how Theon had a crush on him for so long. Then he laughed again, because what the fuck could that matter anymore?

Ramsay gave his pet a look of confusion then said, “No silly. The reason YOU have to wear the floating nun outfit is so you can have your next outfit underneath it all ready. The little boy sailor suit will be tight and easy to hide that way. Jeyne will just have to throw on her wolf suit over the green paint. That way we can show how you can layer your roleplay outfits for those wild party nights. Though I am having trouble deciding which of you might wish to model the “Clown Slave” costume.”

Jeyne was in tears now, unable to catch her breath with these terrible pictures in her head. “Oh..well that makes sense then.” She lost control again.

Theon’s stomach had twisted when Ramsay mentioned the costume her could easily wear beneath. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, remembering not all of this was a joke and wondering how much still might be.

Ramsay looked so comfortable in this easy gentleness. It made him handsome in another, safer way. Theon pretended to shift because he was uncomfortable so he could lean against Ramsay. He wanted to ask Ramsay is he really would still want to dominate other people. Then he wanted to tell Ramsay he couldn’t fuck anyone else or Theon  would take everything back and leave. But it was all stupid. He’s feelings never made sense, so he kept his mouth shut and smiled. The contact gave him some of the soothing he wanted. Step one of his new plan: don’t be a needy bitch.

Eagerly, Ramsay wrapped his arms around his puppy, thrilled that Reek wanted his affection, even in front of Jeyne. Kissing the tousled curls on that lovable foolish head, Ramsay asked, “What do you think, Reek. Should there be a slave and master clown costume? And for those who have a real coziness kink we could have a two headed hydra costume?”

Snorting, Jeyne added, “What about owners that are women? They might wish to dress as something better. A costume of the famous Goddess Kali for example? Or Mrs. Clause and have a naughty elf slave outfit? I see great possibilities in your idea, Ramsay.”

“I hate clowns,” Theon shuddered. He pressed into Ramsay just thinking about it. “I…” he suddenly remember he stole Ramsay’s boxers. “I didn’t think you would care. I guess I should dress in something if I don’t want Damon to smash me, but I can’t say any of those outfits sound better than this.”

Chuckling, Ramsay said, “Okay, Jeyne shall wear the clown suits then. And no circuses for you, Reek, I swear it. I don’t mind you wearing my boxers, you look adorable in them, puppy. I shall buy you some in your own size though. I rather like the idea of that being your main outfit.”

Stretching, Ramsay said, “Okay, Smashboy should be back with food soon. Let’s go downstairs and wait for him, I need coffee. I will show you both how to work the ancient machine we have. It will be a vital chore for any pet at this house.” Ramsay stood up and pulled Reek up with him.

Jeyne fidgeted nervously and stayed sitting. “Damon told me to stay in his room until he came back.” Ramsay let go of Reek to stand in front of Jeyne, then crouch to look into her face. “Look at me. Who do you think gave you to Damon? Who do you think is allowing him to keep you safe? If I want you to go downstairs, you will. Do you understand me, girl?”

She whimpered slightly as she nodded. “Yes Ramsay, I understand.” Damon wants me to stay very submissive around Ramsay. But stay in the bedroom. Can’t do both and if I don’t do what Ramsay wants, I will get bled by both of them. Dammit.

She stood on shaky legs, wringing her hands together, head down.

 

Theon tried to take in everything as he walked through the top floor and down the curving staircase. Everything was a shade too utilitarian to be inviting. The dark grey walls rose high above him. Everything looked heavy, dark, clean and expensive. Ramsay had to come from money, but he didn’t act like it. He was so much his own person, Theon could imagine him being the same in any costume he wore.

Theon froze, catching a sleek bit of silver pulling up the long driveway. “Hey!” He ran to the window and watched a strange man park. “Master!” Ramsay should be in the kitchen… which way was that again? Theon ran to the hall. “Master! There’s a car!” He ran back to the window and pushed the blinds aside to look out. “There’s a guy getting out of the car!” He ran back and seeing Ramsay, motioned with a jerk of his head, back to window. “There’s a car! Do you think…” he ran back to the window and parted the blinds. “I don’t know him. It might be a hitman. What should I do?” he yelled pressing his nose to the window. Is this the day? He turned around yelling, “Master” and bumped into Ramsay.

Ramsay tapped Reek’s nose hard enough to stun him into silence. “Hush, no more barking and running, puppy! I know we haven’t worked on housetraining yet, but you need to calm down. Think, foolish. Would a hit man park in front of the house and boldly walk to the door in daylight? Of course not.”

Peering past his pet, Ramsay saw who it was and groaned. “Oh dear, it is actually worse than a hit man. It’s my father. Well, shit, so much for a nice relaxing breakfast. And I haven’t even had any coffee yet. I hope Jeyne figured out the coffeemaker.” He sighed and shoved at his pet. “Go into the kitchen with Jeyne. I want you to both be very well behaved in front of my father. He will want to meet you both I am sure. Tell your little pal I expect her to be very respectful and to only look and speak to my father if he requests it. Same goes for you. Go on, puppy.” Ramsay took a deep breath and steeled himself to open the door. Judging by the look on Roose’s face as he climbed the porch steps, he has discovered the accounts were a tad diminished.

Theon found his way to the kitchen, holding his nose. The swat had made his eyes water. He dropped his hand, seeing Jeyne and put on an easy smile. “Heh, um… so Ramsay’s father is here. Ramsay doesn’t seem excited about it.” Theon started to make coffee as he spoke. “He said we should keep our eyes down and, uh, don’t speak unless spoken to.” He put a pinch of salt in the coffee grounds to reduce the acidity and tapped the side of the cone to make the grounds more level and compact.With a sigh, he turned the machine on and sat at the table and it began to gurgle and hiss.  

Jeyne sat next to him and said, “Even Petyr’s cheap broken machine was better quality than this one. Where the hell did they get that monstrosity? What church fair lady cheated them into taking this?” She joked, terrified about Roose Bolton coming in.

“Uh..so can I tell you something fast?” Jeyne twisted her hands and said, “I have met Roose Bolton before. A few times. I was never his choice thank god. I have seen what he does...Ros was skinned by him. She was out of work for two months after he was done with her last time. So really...be so careful, Theon.”

He swallowed and nodded. Everyone was afraid of the Boltons. Only Robb seemed stupid and stubborn enough to challenge maniacs like Roose and Tywin. That he would move against Roderic should have been no surprise. Theon took Jeyne’s hand under the table and put his finger to his lips, as Damon had earlier. He smirked sadly and winked as if they both knew it would be just fine.

Ramsay swung the door open just as his father raised his hand to knock.

“Hello, dear father. What a wonderful morning surprise. Sadly, Damon will be back with breakfast very soon and we didn’t know you were coming. Would have grabbed you something otherwise.”

Roose backed Ramsay up and then shut the door behind him saying softly, “Well, I would have called or texted but you have a habit of hiding from me when you know I will be displeased with you. Seemed best to just show up and speak with you personally. That way I can do this.”

Roose’s ring was cutting through Ramsay’s cheek and knocking him into the wall. “You dared to steal from your own father, bastard? What did you spend the money on this time, Ramsay? What stupid thing did you blow my hard earned fortune on? Drugs and liquor for your friends? Did you hunt some whores down and had to pay Petyr the cost of the corpses?”

Forcing himself to straighten up and look at his father with a smirk, in spite of the blood running on his pounding hot cheek, Ramsay sneered. “I ended a potential bloody battle between the Starks and Greyjoys.”

Roose stared at his son then said very slowly, “You paid off the scum’s overdue debt to the Starks? With MY funds? What could ever make you think I would approve of that, Ramsay? And that is either a lie or only half the truth. I know how much they owed Robb and you took twice that amount. What else did my money go to?”

Theon squeezed Jeyne’s hand when he heard footsteps approach. He looked to her then lowered his gaze, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing up when they walked with smacking steps onto the cold tile. He bolted up from his chair when he saw Ramsay bleeding and opened his mouth but Jeyne yanked his hand back down. Theon stood, as if at attention, and watched Ramsay for some kind of instruction. Are we fighting? Do I get a paper towel? Where are the bandaids?

Ramsay was warmed by the attention, worry and concern on his puppy’s face. He gave a small reassuring smile to his pet, hiding his own worry. Fairly certain that Roose won’t try and take back his boy, but not positive. He needed Reek and Jeyne to be perfect right now, tried to convey that through his eyes to the pets. With a commanding tone, Ramsay said quietly, “Both of you, come here and let my father see you.”

Jeyne seemed frozen by the sight of this man, so now Theon gently but firmly pulled her hand to help her up to standing and guide her forward. They stopped in front of Roose. He kept his gaze low and expression resigned.

Roose seemed to examine each of them icily until Ramsay began to fidget like a nervous little boy. “They are very well behaved, father.” Ramsay began and then Roose cut him off.

“Shut up, Ramsay. Let me speak with them without your interference. If you are hoping for me to allow this to stand then you will keep your mouth shut. I can always sell this boy to Robb. And I can tell you that Gregor Clegane is looking for a new pet since he accidently murdered the last one. He would just love the girl.”

Ramsay stared up at his father with tears in his eyes, fear and rage making his eyes shine. “Please don’t. Forgive me, Sir.” He stared at the ground then and kept his mouth shut, seething and raging. If his father dared to sell Reek, Ramsay would just go after him. There is no way Ramsay is giving up his pet.

Standing over the two terrified pets, Roose softly commanded them to look up so he could see their faces. He scanned them with his cold emotionless eyes and he seemed to study them the way one would look at an insect they were dissecting.

“Jeyne Poole, one of Petyr’s best whores. And here is the infamous Theon Greyjoy, the most hated, shamed son of Balon Greyjoy. For the money you spent on them, I would have expected you to go a little more high class, Ramsay. Then again, what would ever know of high class? In spite of living in it with me for years, you never got over your base roots, did you?”

Theon kept his face blank but guffawed inwardly. Most hated? Most handsome! Rodric is the most hated son of Balon. Theon was fucking lovable, what the fuck! Low class! Well… yeah, maybe.

Ramsay flushed but dared not say a word, clenching his fists until his nails dug bloody crescents into his palms. After a moment, Roose tilted his head as if considering something.

“Very well then. If you and Damon keep them under control, you may keep them. In return I expect to be paid back by you. If you thought I was keeping you busy before, you won’t believe your new hours. Since you have so much debt to work off to me, you can stop taking those stupid college classes you insisted on taking. Pointless since the only business you will learn is the one I run. And I will determine what classes you take next...once I feel you have paid off enough of your debt to me. Instead of classes, you are going to be getting a lot of hands on experience.”

Damon is far, far, better than Gregor. That much was certain. Theon sighed and tried not to smile. He knew not to look at Jeyne, who might be doing the same thing. This was all so ridiculous.

Ramsay was likely better to deal with than Robb, though that remained  to be seen. With Robb there was always hung that terrible question. Robb was always gone before morning. Robb was never happy because he didn’t know what the fuck he wanted. His friendly demands were a list of contradictions. He’d brought Theon in too close, relied on him for too much, then pushed him away. He has to be nervous about this arrangement.

Theon arched an eyebrow smelling eggs, sausage, and hashbrowns.

Hearing the sounds of Damon thundering in, Ramsay gave a tiny smirk. He knew Damon was terrified of his father even as he eagerly respected and worked for him. At least Ramsay could have the amusement of seeing Damon get caught by surprise. Also, the joy of seeing Roose this close to Jeyne should give his giant buddy a heart attack.

Theon made a decision. It was probably wrong. His usually were. “If I may, Sir, your son has compelled me to help you. I believe I was more of an investment for your family than just a…” he shrugged uneasily. “It’s been made clear to me that Robb Stark would rather I die than share what information I learned working for him. If I can use that information to make my protectors more powerful, it seems to be the only logical option.”

While Roose focused in on Theon, Jeyne caught Damon out of the corner of her eye, waving her over.

Theon backed away, curving around to Ramsay as Roose approached.

Roose looked at Theon the way a man would stare at a tiny pet monkey that suddenly learned how to speak human. Ramsay sighed and pulled his foolish little puppy against him. Touched at the loyalty and irritated that Reek disobeyed his orders to be silent and still, Ramsay gave a warning squeeze to the back of his pet’s neck with his strong fingers.

“Well, how very helpful of you, young man. What makes you think you were ever important enough for Robb to let you hear or see actual sensitive information? I doubt you know anything of real use that we do not already know. But you may certainly sit down and tell me everything you think I should know. Ramsay, why don’t you make us each a cup of terrible coffee from your junk sculpture pretending to be a coffeemaker?”

Theon wished he had time to run vinegar through the machine beforehand. He sat at the table and folded his hands respectfully in front of him. “I believe it’s unlikely that you know the port he’s using to smuggle in shipments of heroin, because you would have usurped it you did. He stays close to my brothers so it’s assumed he’s conducting business through our father’s ports, but he only demands protection money.” And other services, Theon thought dryly. “It was his mother of all people who secured a port up the river for the shipments to pass through. I believe you could easily correct the situation, because Robb is too naive and stubborn for Walder Frey’s taste and he hasn’t been buying…” Theon sighed and shuddered, “trafficked women as he had promised.”

Theon shook his head, burning with the same old frustration. “He wants to be powerful in a bloody world yet he insists he can keep his hands clean. He doesn’t know what he really wants.” He looked up, remembering the Boltons were listening. “Except revenge. His thinking is more muddled than ever. If my brothers revolt he’ll lose the protection money racket. If you take his port, he’ll lose the drug trade. He’ll have to get a real job,” he attempted to joke. And leave me the fuck alone.

Ramsay brought three mugs of coffee to the table. Then he lifted Reek out of the seat, sat himself down and pulled the pet onto his lap. “There, you heard how loyal my puppy already is to us, father. Now my puppy will demonstrate how obedient he can be by shutting the fuck up unless he is spoken to. Won’t you, Reek?” He squeezed his pet around the middle, still forcing his pet to face Roose even while sitting on Ramsay’s lap.

Theon’s face flushed. He shoulders wound closer to his chest. “Yes, Master.”

Damon called from the doorway. “We’ll be back for dinner, Ramsay!” The door slammed.

Theon’s stomach dropped. Ramsay’s good mood probably just went to shit after all of this. He really needed reassurance that we wasn’t a horrible person… that Ramsay was happy. That didn’t seem as likely to happen now.

Ramsay cursed silently and glared towards the sound of Damon’s car peeling away. Roose appeared amused and he said, “I am sure I can depend upon you to see that Damon understands what I will expect in order for him to keep his little whore.” Nodding, Ramsay calmed himself by burying his nose deep into Reek’s curls and sniffing. “Don’t worry father. The pets will behave, Damon and I are going to pay off our debt to you. And as an added  bonus you have information needed on the Starks.” Roose sipped at his coffee and winced. “You really should get a new coffeemaker or learn how to make better brew, Ramsay.”

Roose stood then and without another word, checked a text he received then left with a muttered admonishment that his son best not cause any more trouble. “I will assume that having your puppy will sweeten your mood and calm your temper. If not, we shall reassess whether you are really responsible enough to own pets.”

Theon sighed, lowering his head. Why did he feel like that was more of a threat to him?

 

 


	9. Collaring and Leashing Untrained Pets

Ramsay waited until he heard his father leave the house before dumping Reek onto the floor. He stared down at his puppy then asked evenly, “What did you do wrong while my father was here? What didn't you listen to? What order, Reek?”

“I spoke out of turn, Master. I’m sorry.” He got up on his elbows and pulled away, turning his shoulder so his arm would be ready to cover his face. “I just wanted to protect you.”

“Stupid puppy, that is my job now. I protect you, remember? Since you are so adorable and I know you really did mean well, it will be a very small punishment. I want you to pull down those shorts and lay across my lap, Reek. I am only going to use my hand and I want you to thank me for the instruction when it's over. Do you still want to be my good puppy?”

Theon whined. He blushed from his cheeks to his chest and slowly stood. “Yes, Master.” A belt on the back wouldn’t be so humiliating. He pulled Ramsay’s boxers down and decided to do anything not to get hard. He tried picturing his jaundiced father when his belly had swollen and he mistook Theon for his nephew. Then he bent over Ramsay’s lap, clenching that horrible image in his mind.

Ramsay cooed softly as his little obedient boy climbed on his lap. “Very good boy, puppy. It won’t be that bad, I promise.” He began to gently massage Reek’s ass, and then whispered, “It is alright if you like it, at least some of it. If you get hard, it will only show me that you really are my wonderful, adoring puppy. Now, tell me, why are you getting spanked, Reek?”

Theon squirmed. Ramsay’s words seem to become more powerful each time he used them. He had heard a domme in the basement could get her clients to come without touching them, and was starting to believe such a thing may be possible. He was so fucked he could almost cry. “I’m being punished because I spoke out of turn and I was told not to, Master. I’m sorry I was bad.” A nervousness ran through his stomach. It couldn’t be the promise of pain scaring him. He just felt like he was losing control. He grabbed Ramsay’s ankle so he wouldn’t feel like he was falling.

“I know you are very sorry, puppy.” Ramsay reached one hand underneath to start stroking his pet’s cock. “Shh...you are trembling so badly, poor thing.” He teased gently then gave two whacks to Reek’s ass with his other hand. They were not very hard, more meant to startle. But Ramsay’s other hand never ceased movement as he caressed the red hand prints before delivering another whack.

Theon wrestled with himself. His grunt was more of a groan. He clenched his jaw and tried to focus. His heavy eyes were already rolling. His grip tightened around Ramsay’s ankle. He tried to think about baseball… _I don’t know shit about baseball!_

Ramsay sighed as he felt Reek trying not to let himself get more than semi hard. “Oh dear, I guess I misread our relationship, puppy. It doesn’t seem that you like my gentler touches after all. I guess I will stop and maybe use my belt instead. If tenderness doesn’t work for you, we can certainly go more hardcore to get my lesson across. Or do you enjoy this after all, puppy?”

Theon whined, dropping his head. “Yes, Master. I’m… just scared to. Argh,” he covered his face with his free hand. “I’m sorry. No hiding.” He started panting and whispered. “Is it… it’s _good_ … if I like it, Master?” He was already becoming lighter, warm, blissfully detached yet centered. No one ever got close to Theon. This was so inextricably close, it was horrifying. He just wanted to hear it again...

“Yes, I want you to like it, I want you to be a good boy and show me how much you want my touch. You will learn to like the pain along with the pleasure, sweet puppy. Ah, see, already you grow bigger! What a good boy, you make me so happy. Now, let’s make sure you remember to not speak out of turn again.” Reek 

Suddenly the hand on Reek’s ass delivered a flurry of painfully hard blows, ten of them in total. The whole time he mercilessly hit him, Ramsay continued to jerk his puppy off. “I want to hear you cry and beg me for mercy, to let you come. And if you do not come, I am giving you another twenty whacks, puppy.” Ramsay kept his hand pressing over and over on the nearly purple bottom while his other hand brought his crying little puppy nearer to the edge of lust, pain and shame.

Reek swooned and moaned as tears ran down his hot face. “Fuck…” he slurred hopelessly. “Please, Master, please forgive your Reek. Please, mercy! You’re so kind and patient… ah…” he gave in. “ _Please_ let me come for you, Master. I’ll be your good puppy, _please_.” His trembling fingers scratched Ramsay’s ankle. He felt so carried away.

Ramsay suddenly pulled his pet up with him then he swept the cups off the table, letting them crash and spill along the floor. He slammed Reek face first onto the table and used Reek’s precum to loosen his pet’s little hole, as he ripped down his jeans. “Good boy, such a good little puppy for me. Hush, be good for me and wait for me to go with you.”

He pushed himself inside then used one hand on Reek’s throat to pull him up until he felt Reek’s spine poking into his chest. Resuming his work on Reek’s cock, Ramsay began to thrust, pumping fast and hard. “Ah fuck..you feel so good, baby. Now, Reek...you can scream your Master’s name and come with me.”

It hurt but he was swept away completely. The pain just made the pleasure more intense. He was owned. He wanted it. It was horrible and incredible. “Ramsay.” he moaned rolling his head back, to press the bridge of his nose under Ramsay’s chin. “I’m yours. I’m yours,” he panted. “Ah, shit” his spine rolled up from his ass to shoulders and he came in pumps. He felt Ramsay fill him; hot pressure low inside and he moaned again, letting his head fall back on Ramsay’s shoulder. “Oh, shit. You’re amazing.” He started shivering. “Can we lay in bed, Master? Please?”

Ramsay kissed his pet then asked, “What did I say I wanted to hear from you after your lesson, sweet puppy?”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Reek thought he almost sounded drunk. He smiled his stupid goofy grin. “My brain feels, heh heh, mushy and oooo. I mean, I remember. Thank you for your instruction, Master.” He swallowed and bit his lip. “ _Please_? Will you…” he tried to turn to hide his face on Ramsay’s chest, but he hadn’t pulled out yet so Reek just looked up at Ramsay pleading.

Laughing at his silly pet, Ramsay hugged him tight before pulling out of him. Then Ramsay lifted his pet up and carefully carried him past the shards on the floor. “We are going to shower, snuggle and then you are going to clean up this mess for me.” He announced as he carried Reek into the bathroom. He put his pet on the bathroom mat and turned the water on. He sent Damon a quick threatening text then pulled Reek into the hot spray and carefully washed his new pet.

 

“So, that was Roose. I'm guessing his accountant called, heh. Seems like it went pretty well.” Damon grinned at Jeyne. I got some clothes for you.” He reached into the backseat and pulled out a blue bag which he dropped on her lap. “ I know flip flops aren't quite warm enough for this weather but I didn't know what size shoes you wear and look they have little flowers! I thought you'd like flowers.”

Jeyne dug into the bag and grinned at the strange flip flops, bright orange with even brighter pink flowers. They were atrocious and she was in love with them instantly. Grabbing the dress, Jeyne stared at it, giggling. It was a longish dress luckily, since it was thin blue cloth and the bag didn’t contain any undergarments. It was meant for a girl going to a summer party, a long flowing skirt that ends just underneath the knees. The top was straps and then it was a row of tiny tiny buttons to shut the heart shaped top half of the dress.

“Oh, Damon! I love it, thank you!” Blushing, she dropped her head and shyly asked, “Can I just change here in the car fast? Or..I don’t want to seem like a whore anymore...but I do know how to change really really fast. Even if I am in a public place, like a car.” Jeyne squirmed, looking up at Damon timidly. “Roose scared the hell out of me, Damon. I mean, you frighten me, Ramsay terrifies me and Roose...he is like...beyond regular terror level. I remember having to bring towels into his room with Ros. He peeled her like an onion, Damon. And his expression was the same as it was while we were in the kitchen with him.”

“Oh yeah, Roose makes me almost shit my pants! He’s pretty awful. Heh. Oh shit! I forgot your food. Yeah, just get dressed and we’ll go eat somewhere, ok? If you don’t like that stuff I got you, that's fine. I have a lot of money and nobody to spend it on. Hold on.” Damon shifted to pull his phone out of his back pocket. “Tell Ramsay I can’t text as a law-abiding citizen because I'm driving.”

Giggling, Jeyne took the phone and texted Ramsay back. “I love the dress and the flip flops. Tossing the phone back to Damon, Jeyne changed with lightening speed. “There, all done.” The smile faded when Jeyne remembered she was not in the bedroom when Damon showed up. Also, instead of just being silent and submissive to Ramsay, she joined into the strange, funny conversation with him fully. Biting her lip, Jeyne knew she had to mention it herself, what if Ramsay told Damon about it himself? It would sound better from her and knowing how paranoid her new owner was, it was best to be truthful right away. The thought of losing what little trust and freedom she had from Damon, it hurt.

Taking a deep breath, Jeyne confessed. “I am sorry..I know I was supposed to stay in the bedroom. Ramsay ordered me to go downstairs with him and Theon. After you left...Theon came to see if I was okay. I stayed in the room, I swear it. But I pulled Theon in and we sat down to cheer each other up. We were joking around when Ramsay came in. He sat on the floor with us and started to join in on the joking. It was really fun and I..I didn't just stay quiet...I joked with him and Theon. Ramsay never got mad and I never was anything but respectful! Oh shut up, Jeyne!” She wailed at the end of her babbled confession.

Damon frowned and gripped the wheel a little tighter. “ _What the fuck_ did Theon want?”

Cringing at the sharp tone and the thunderous expression, Jeyne replied timidly. “He..he just wanted to see if I was okay. But he really just wanted some time to get comfort, like before. We are new to this, we are trying very hard but we are scared. We just wanted to make each other giggle and be silly. So we would not be so scared, that is all. But I...you said I could still be friends with Theon! And Ramsay didn’t mind at all! He even joined in with us then invited me downstairs with them. I was careful to only go where I was told and once we were downstairs...I stayed silent. Please don’t be mad at me. I am sorry, I never meant to upset you.” Jeyne found tears prickling at the corner of her eyes and she hugged herself tight.

Damon came to a stoplight and sighed. He tried to smile and laid a hand on her lap. “It’s good you made Ramsay happy. I would _never_ ask you challenge him. I’m not mad at you. Ok? Don’t cry. You can pick where we eat and get whatever you want. I, uh, I never had a girlfriend before. It gets complicated with,” he took his phone back and waggled the string of obscene messages Ramsay was sending. “You know? He’s so fucking jealous!” Damon glanced up at the light and texted back.

**Keep your slut on a leash, Ramsay.**

“He should relax. I keep trying to get him to try pot, ha ha.” He tried to act as cool as he could. “I probably don’t need to say this but, for both our sakes I think it’s safest to make this clear. I want you right beside me at all times. Do not get out of sight. Do you understand me?”

Jeyne nodded and put her hands lightly on top of Damon’s then giggled. “My hands look like little china doll hands on top of your paw! I..sort of like that. I am getting used to how big you are, I think. I will stay with you, I am your good girl...I want to be. I am trying to be. Uh..I never got to go out to eat except for the sub shops near the bar. I don’t know where to go, I..wouldn’t know. You can pick. But..if we can still..” Jeyne knew it probably wasn’t a trick or an empty promise like most of her clients..but still it was hard to lose old habits.

“I..really love the idea of clothing...shopping for stuff. Only if you really want to though. I  am not asking or presuming anything…” Dropping her head, Jeyne whispered to her tiny hands to shut up, Jeyne.

“If I didn’t want to I wouldn’t ask.” He gently lifted her chin. “I know you’re trying. You’re wonderful. I’ll keep trying too… with my, uh... sometimes I get a little worked up. I don’t think I can say anything to make you trust me, after what you’ve been through and shit, so I’ll just keep showing you how fucking cool I am and you’ll feel better eventually.”

Damon grinned warmly then zeroed in on her lips and kissed her deeply. His hand wrapped around her neck and a horn blew behind them. “WHAT?” Damon tore away and opened the car door. He started stepping out yelling, “IT WAS GREEN FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND” but he stopped himself and got in, slamming the door. “It’s fine. He didn’t look like he was starting a fight. He’s, like, crying over something. Maybe his hand slipped. I know! Listen, it’s going to sound lame, but there is a fucking pizza shop that will make you lose your mind! It’s crazy! Oh my god, they have the best fucking cannolis you have ever tried in your life. How does that sound? Then we can hit the mall… are you ok?”

Jeyne gave a nervous giggle then said, “Do you have some sort of switch inside you? I think Ramsay might be right in a way about you. It's like that show from when I was a little girl. The Incredible Hulk. Except instead of Bruce Banner and sad music as he walks along the road until someone needs hurting and then he splits his clothes and turns green….I get the charming Damie that then becomes DAMON SMASH then switches back to Damie the cute cuddling giant again. I would love to try a cannoli and go to the mall, please.”

Damon blushed a little and shrugged. “Hmm.. well… You never had a cannoli? Hold on a sec.” He looked at his phone.

 

**TELL YOUR COME CATCHER THAT IF SHE CALLS MY PUPPY THEON ONE MORE TIME, I AM GOING TO SKIN YOUR CALF AND MAKE HER WEAR IT AS A MUZZLE!**

 

“Sweetheart, Ramsay asks that you please call Theon ‘Reek’ now. Especially to his face,” Damon said kindly. Then he frowned at his phone and kept reading after he parked.

 

**ARE YOU REALLY TAKING YOUR FUCKING PET OUT ON A DATE? THE STARKS ARE STILL LOOKING FOR THEON, THINK THEY WON’T SEE HER? THINK THEY DON’T KNOW WHO SHE IS? IDIOT.**

**BE HOME BY LATE AFTERNOON OR I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!**

**FUCKER, TRAITOROUS FUCKER LEAVING ME TO DEAL WITH MY FATHER, SOME BEST FRIEND YOU ARE! COCK-LICKER!**

“Asshole,” Damon muttered.

 

**I am your best friend, who else can survive your friendship, asseater?**

**Don’t get so fucking chummy with my girl. She thinks you’re so fucking nice and funny SHE’S SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME. Go guzzle your boyfriend’s cumm so you can calm the fuck down.**

 

He turned to Jeyne, bubbling with excitement. “Ready for pizza?!”

Jeyne grinned and nodded. “There is my Damie!” She said in a girlish pitch, gently patting his cheek. Then she realized that might be way too bold, she was a owned pet, not a real girlfriend. Was she fucking insane to be forgetting the true reality of her situation? Snatching her hand away like it was on fire, she whispered, “I..I'm sorry. Please...forgive me. I only meant...it was not an insult, I swear it.” Dropping her head, Jeyne shut her eyes tight and whispered fiercely, “Fucking shut the fuck up, Jeyne.”

“Hey, baby,” Damon gently took her porcelain face in both hands. His fingers wrapped around her skull. “Don’t be so fucking cruel to yourself.” He kissed her tiny nose and smirked as his back pocket vibrated. “Shithead’s not done with me.”

 

**YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND AND I LOVE YOU EVEN IF YOU ARE A CUNTLICKING LITTLE BITCH. YOU ARE LIKE THE ABORTED BROTHER I SHOULD HAVE HAD! GET HOME BEFORE DARK, I MEAN IT.**

 

“Get home before dark, nag nag nag,” Damon muttered. “He’s always bitching at me. ‘Don’t drink a second bottle’ ‘Don’t start a fight with that table’ ‘Don’t leave fingerprints’ ‘Where’d you hide the body’ like he’s my fucking mother, I swear to Christ.

 

 **Aw, you should start making Hallmark cards, cocksucker.** He replied. As he hit ‘send’ Ramsay added:

 

**OF COURSE, THE BITCHES ALWAYS LOVE ME BEST. I AM FUCKING ADORABLE, YOU ARE A THUNDEROUS BIGFOOT.**

 

**STOP BEING SO MEAN ABOUT ME BEING NICE TO YOUR PET. WANT ME TO TREAT HER MORE LIKE I TREAT REEK? IF NOT THEN SHUT YOUR BREATHING HOLE. BE BACK BEFORE THE SUN GOES DOWN.**

 

“Oh my god! I _will_ already!”

 

 **Cool. C U then buddeh**. Ramsay kept going.

 

**I HAVE SOME THINGS FOR YOU TO GET SINCE YOU ARE FUCKING AROUND!! I NEED A PACK OF BOXERS FOR REEK. HE SAYS JEYNE KNOWS HIS SIZE. ONE PAIR OF JEANS AND A TSHIRT IN CASE HE HAS TO LEAVE THE HOUSE. GET TWO LONG LEATHER OR NYLON LEASHES. TWO COLLARS. I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT STORE TO GO TO FOR THAT STUFF. AND TWO DOG DISHES.**

**BEFORE YOU BITCH ABOUT MY LIST REMEMBER THAT I AM LETTING YOU KEEP YOUR GIRL! IF I WANT THEM TO WEAR A LEASH AND COLLAR FOR TRAINING PURPOSES THEN I WILL. AND YOU WILL TAKE A FULL PARTNERSHIP IN THE TRAINING. SO SHUT UP AND GO ENJOY YOUR DAMNED DAY! BE BACK BEFORE DARK!!!!!!!!**

 

Damon growled.

 

**ALRIGHT AL-FUCKING-READY! I SAID I WOULD BE HOME FOR DINNER, ASSWART!**

**I’m so glad my girl likes you. Great. That’s great. What a happy family.**

**I’LL ENJOY MY DAY WHEN YOU STOP TEXTING ME.**

 

“AND WHY DO YOU KNOW THEON’S BOXER SIZE? I mean… you know what size boxers Theon wears, honey?”

Jeyne jumped when Damon went from growling and texting to a sudden roar. She calmed when she saw his attempt to calm down, to be nice to her. “We had a rough day….me an’ Ros. So we went to the hot tub to relax and Theon was in there. He had gotten naked, climbed in and his asshole brother stole his clothes. It might sound funny but consider the hot tub is in the back of the bdsm parlor. If Theon strolls naked through the place, he’d be fresh meat. No one would bother to vouch for him and if someone attacked him…”

She shrugged and peeked up at Damon. ”So he gave me his key to his room so I could get some clothes for him. Ros kept the door locked so no one would come in and see Theon. But when I went up there, Maron was already there, laughing his ass off. He wouldn’t let me in. So I used my tips to run and buy him this really awful pair of thongs and a cheap electric blue nylon sweatsuit. He looked really silly in it, but his face was so grateful. I could tell he had been crying but Theon tried to act so cocky and funny about it.”

“Oh…” Damon watched his thumb tap the steering wheel. He unbuckled his seat belt. “Hey, uh, we’re here. Let’s go eat some food.” The end of the shopping trip would be fun to explain.

 

Petyr switched his monitor from one room to another. “Lancel, Marissa is panicking for a client who likes his girls horny. Switch her out with Tansy and bring her to my office.” He clicked his bluetooth off and looked up to greet a petulant redhead.

“Mr. Stark, what a delight. If you’re looking for Theon, I’m afraid I was unable to convince him to work here.”

Robb’s expression darkened. “I’m here to see Jeyne.”

“Your ex-girlfriend? She hasn’t come to work for me,” Petyr shrugged innocently.

“Jeyne _Poole_.”

“Ah. I heard she left for Vegas.”

“Where in Vegas?”

“I would love to know. Find her, and I’ll pay you handsomely to bring her back. I’ve interrogated her friends and they don’t know either. They actually worried you had her. I guess that’s been ruled out. I have many other slender brunettes.” Robb stormed away before he could finish. Petyr smirked and went back to reading car reviews. He could see himself in a corvette...

 

“Hey, um, we had a great day, right? I had a perfect day with you, Jeyne. I have to get some things for Ramsay. Just… well… it's not a big store. You can walk around and pick out anything you want.” Damon smiled uneasily and parked in front of an adult specialty store. “Then we'll go to the mall, ok?”

Jeyne raised her eyebrows at the store then looked nervously at Damon. She suddenly flushed and averted her eyes, what a fucking fool you are Jeyne. He said shopping, that didn’t mean the type of outfits normal girls wear. What an idiot you are. With her head bent down she whispered softly, “Shut up, Jeyne.”

“Aw, don't freak out, please? Ramsay made me run this errand. I'd leave you in the car but… I promise the rest of the afternoon will be nice.” He grinned earnestly. “Come on, let's help out old fuck head, right?”

 

Robb landed in his car with a huff and slammed his fist into his dashboard. Theon’s sister had left, Roz was gone, the Greyjoy twins wouldn't even let him in Kraken. He pulled out his phone and looked at Theon, making a peace sign, wearing a stupid wooly deerstalker and oversized aviators. His cigarette jutted out of his clenched teeth like Hunter S. Thompson. Robb lowered his phone hesitating. He scratched his goatee and hit dial.

 

Theon woke up to his phone singing Do Ya Think I’m Sexy. “I’m late,” he groaned and felt around for his phone. He started to remember he wasn’t in his utility apartment. He got up and tried to find his phone.

Ramsay heard the annoying music and pulled Reek’s cell phone out of the dresser drawer. With a smirk he looked at his puppy and said, “Oh hey, it’s Robb! Let’s see what he wants, shall we?”

“Salutations, Mr. Stark. How can I help you?” Ramsay said in a very polite overly cheerful voice while wagging his eyebrows at Reek. He hit speakerphone and pulled Reek against him as he leaned back against the headboard.

“I called Theon not you, asshole. I want to talk to him.”

“Oh. I see. Huh…” Ramsay looked around questioningly then looked down at his puppy. “Reek? Do you see a Theon anywhere?”

Theon smirked and shook his head. He rested on Ramsay’s chest. 

Robb sighed audibly. “Fine. What do you want?”

“World domination? Why are you calling him, Robb? You know that it’s over, right? The debt was paid, I am pretty sure you found nothing wrong with the money. Theon was sold, he is no longer your concern.” Ramsay said as he idly petted his pet’s hair to soothe his puppy.

“Just cut the shit and name your price.”

Ramsay sat up very slowly then and as he did the hand in Reek’s hair became a fist. It tangled the hair to pull his puppy up in front of Ramsay’s face. The grip was not punishing, but there was a warning for compliance in it.  It was also to make sure that Reek felt intimidated in spite of the words Ramsay said next.

”Robb, let me be very clear with you. There is no price in the world that would make me give up my beloved puppy. Theon is gone and you are going to have to get over it. I have a new pet named Reek. He is nothing like that arrogant, desperate boy who was hoping you would be his friend. The person whom instead of helping, you tried to kidnap. The person whom you referred to as “an investment” to me. He doesn’t exist anymore. That abused, half alive boy that hoped you would like him for who he really was, the one you would put a bullet in the skull of...because of a debt he had nothing to do with. He is gone. The boy I have here is all mine. He is under my ownership, my protection and he is happy with it. Unless you are trying to call me for work purposes, do not call me. And do not call this number again ever. Reek is forbidden to speak with you. And he doesn’t wish to talk with you...you have terrified and hurt him enough. Fuck off.”

“FINE. If you won’t be reasonable, I won't bother calling you again. Theon, if you can hear me, don’t believe this fucking psycho. Stay safe. I will get you out of there.” 

Ramsay threw the phone casually onto the floor and held Reek’s face with both hands. He made sure that his puppy was looking up at him. “I will never let him touch you. No one will ever be allowed to hurt you again. The only person I would ever trust to watch you is Damon. You are safe, you are mine and I will always take care of my special puppy. Trust me to protect you, to always make good choices for you.”

Theon leaned forward and kissed Ramsay. He was somewhat surprised to find himself doing it. He pulled away unsure of everything. “Do… do you think I did the right thing? I don’t… I didn’t want to hurt him, I just… I think I had to choose.” He smirked and try to joke, “I worry any minute now you'll realize I'm a terrible person and you made a mistake.” His grin was lopsided and begging for something.

Ramsay gave a tiny kiss to Reek’s nose and said, “You did the best, most right thing in the world by coming to me. I was going to take you whether you asked me to or not. I had heard about what Robb was doing, that is why I came in that night, stupid puppy. I came to save you whether you wanted saving or not. I am going to tell you a secret, only my father knows of this. I saw you for the first time when we were kids. You went to that shitty public school and I went to that fucking pretentious boarding school until father decided to let me live at home with him. I had been on vacation from the school and father had no time for me. I watched you play in the recess yard. Or rather, I watched you change into another person so others would be with you. You thought you had to act in order for anyone to like you. In spite of how much money your fucking family had stolen and hoarded, you looked homeless. Dirty, old ripped clothing and so thin. Bruised, cut and long hair no mother was washing with tender care. You looked on the outside how I felt on the inside. And I knew exactly what it was like to act in order to get others to do as you wanted. I felt a kinship with you even though I never spoke to you. I watched you every vacation. I begged my father to let me have you when I was eleven years old. I asked for you every birthday and every Christmas. You were the only thing I ever truly wanted that I was afraid I would never have. I will never let you go. Not ever.”

Theon was wobbling. His thighs and biceps twitched. He was terrified and trapped but he was also seen and wanted, finally wanted by someone he felt connected to. He wanted to run but he grinned and kissed Ramsay again. He tried to push him down. It felt like a dream which morning would shortly steal. He kissed down Ramsay’s chest, gripping his hips.

Ramsay chuckled and lay back so his little puppy could crawl on him. “Do you want to be affectionate, little pup? You seem awful needy. Come here to Master and show me how much you want to be with me.”

Reek grinned and licked his lips, moving down. “I’ll show you, Master.”

Sighing, Ramsay gently began to play in the curls of his pet’s bobbing head. “Good, sweet Reek. I think I like you needy if this is what I get…”

 

Damon scratched the back of his head, looking between two bowls. He sighed and tossed them in the cart. Looking over his shoulder he found Jeyne waiting by the entrance. She looked miserable. He waved and pointed to the checkout counter. “Almost done,” he mumbled. He ran a thumb over the pink hearts on the thin strip of leather. Fucking Ramsay.

Jeyne slowly walked along the greasy front window, near the registers, waiting. She smelled a very strong cologne and groaned. Sure enough, there was that fucking asshole Edmure Tully. A client of hers many times over. Not one of her worst by any means, but not a very pleasant one either. Grimacing, she tried to turn away but he was there in front of her now, leering.

“Hey, don’t I know you? Jeyne! I didn’t know Petyr let you out this far from work? What an interesting outfit you have on. Say, if you have branched out...or want something private that Petyr doesn’t take your cut of...I would love to make you my personal little whore. No one takes a faceful of piss like you do. I love how well you suck when I take a riding crop to you...and you know I am better than most of your clients. I never once made you bleed and I always let you use a safeword. Think of how much money you could make, girl?”

Her back went ramrod straight and Jeyne glared up at Edmure. “Fuck off, you asshole. I don’t work for Petyr anymore and I don’t whore anymore. If you don’t get away from me in two seconds, my Damon is going to rip your arms off like wings from a fly.” Her tiny fist shook in his face and Jeyne tried to turn away again.

This time Edmure grabbed her hard on the arm and he snarled into her face, “You little cunt! I didn’t have to be so nice to you...nothing but a piss girl. What the fuck makes you think you can talk to me like that, whore?”

“ _HEY_!” Damon tore away from the counter and marched over. “WHAT DID YOU SAY TO JEYNE? COME HERE, FUCKER! _INSULT ME!_ ” He was nearly on top of the mouth-breather, seeing red and hearing sirens.

Jeyne wanted to let Damon pound the man into jelly but she feared the storekeeper calling the police or Damon actually killing the pompous prick. She tried to wrap herself around Damon’s front, her head only coming up to the beginning of his chest. Being small allowed her to squeeze in just enough and she pushed her head into him. “Please, Damon! He isn’t worth anyone’s trouble. Can we just get Ramsay’s stuff and leave?”

Edmure stared in terror at the angry giant that the whore was trying to hug. “I..I didn’t know she was yours...Sorry.” He stammered out, backing away slowly, palms outward. No whore was worth getting beat up over.

Damon grabbed the sniveling shit by his neck and lifted him off the ground. “Apologize to her and if you swear to tell everyone you know that Jeyne is _completely_ off limits maybe she can talk me into not smashing your puss-filled head into the wall and throwing your corpse in the dumpster out back! You ok, baby? You want me to kill him?”

Jeyne grinned as Edmure hollered out, “I am very sorry, Jeyne. I swear I’ll tell everyone you are off limits!”

“Nah...he isn’t worth the trouble of some poor person having to deal with his dead body. Think of the hard working trash man that would have to see that during his first morning route? I forgive you, Edmure, now I want you to run away like a little scared boy. Run, go on.” Jeyne flapped her hand at him, frowning while her other tiny hand remained on Damon’s chest. She pressed into her large hulk and hoped he would let the jerk run away.

“What do you tell her, shit stain?” Damon lowered him back to standing on the ground but didn’t let go. “She just saved your life. Say thank you before I change my fucking mind!” Damon pulled Jeyne closer and rubbed her back.

“Thank you.” Edmure blurted out desperately and prayed that the giant would be satisfied and let him go.

Damon slammed him into the door. “Get the fuck out of here. Your eyes are too close together, it bothers me. MOVE YOU FUCKING RAT!” He bent down and spoke softly. “I’m so sorry, baby. Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want to go home? We can still go shopping. What do you want, sweetheart?”

Giving an impulsive kiss to Damon’s cheek, Jeyne grinned up at him and said, “I don’t want to go home yet. Please? I would like to go shopping with you.”

“Ok, sweetie.” Damon beamed and swept her up like a tiny princess. “I’ll just keep you like this. Real close. Do you think that would work in the dressing room?” He looked over his shoulder. “Luton, you can keep the change if you put those bags in my trunk.”

“Sure, Damon.” The young man behind the counter gathered his bags. “I'm guessing this is for Ramsay and some poor fucker,” he laughed passing by.

“Heh… so… what stores do you like?” Damon carried her out and scanned the parking lot. He never had to be responsible for anyone but Ramsay. He wasn’t so scared of Jeyne but of the rest of the world hurting her. It made him want to kill everybody.

Jeyne wrapped her arms around Damon’s neck but she frowned at Luton and the bags. “Damon..Theon won’t take real well to BDSM gear if that is what you got. He never played for clients for Petyr. He only seduced clients in the bar for his brothers. I am really worried for him.”

“Yeah. I’ll try to help him out as much as I can.” Damon opened the car door for her and let her down. “We’ll both try, ok?”

 

The rest of their day felt very much like a real date. Damon bounced around, charging ahead into one store after another. He always had a hand on Jeyne. She helped to calm him down. No, she really didn’t need a drone. A kitten probably wasn’t a good idea right now. She doesn't see herself skiing, and what time is it again? Shouldn't we leave soon?

 

Damon got the bags from the trunk. He took them in one arm and pulled Jeyne closer with the other. “Do you love me yet?” He asked bright and warm. “It's ok if you don’t. You will. Let's go give my fucking hemorrhoid of a BFF his presents. Have you talked anyone down from a ledge before?” He joked, maybe half-kidding.

Giggling, Jeyne clutched Damon’s arm and peeked up at him. “I feel like a damned china doll next to you, you know. The size difference between us goes beyond cute and into comically tragic, I think. Thank you for all the clothes you let me get. And the music and books, too. I’m still unsure about the gaming console you just bought. I guess you can teach Theon and I how to play. We didn’t exactly have worlds that included games. At least not those kind of games.”

 

 


	10. House-training Timidly Snarling Pets

Ramsay had brought his pet back downstairs and made sandwiches. He sat his pet on his lap and hand fed him pieces of the sandwich in between kissing him. Sometimes, Ramsay would offer the piece of food just to bite it himself. “You are so goofy, you are making me act goofy too.” He softly joked, as he let Reek have a taste of his coffee. Ramsay had tried to make it himself and it was just as terrible as before, if not a bit more bitter now.

Theon jumped when the front door slammed open, bouncing off an abused spring stopper.

“I’M BACK, HONEY!”

Damon found them in the kitchen. “Shit. Why didn't you tell me to get a new coffeemaker? Here, fuckface.” He unceremoniously dropped two bags on the table and headed for the stairs with the rest. “Its before dark, asshole. You’re welcome!”

Ramsay leaped up and steadied his pet. “Reek, you need to learn to calm down about folks coming and going from the house. DAMON, YOU ASS-WIPE, DON’T YOU DARE GO RUNNING AWAY UPSTAIRS ON ME! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE ALL FUCKING DAY ON YOUR PUPPY PLAY-DATE!"  

Approaching Damon and Jeyne, Ramsay said, “I want them to have a small training session tonight. It needs to happen, it is important that they understand certain rules. And it’s important for them to know their place, it is kinder to let them face it and accept it all at once. Twenty minutes, Damon, I mean it. AND YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE DAMNED COFFEEMAKER!”

“FINE! Twenty minutes! Fuck! Can I put my goddamn bags down before you start riding my ass?” He softened his tone to address Jeyne. “Come on, sweetie.”

 

Damon dropped the bags on the floor then himself on his bed. “I was hoping you could do, like, a fashion show for me, heh… let me see all your new clothes. Uh, hey, we can do that after dinner, if you want to. I guess before that in, _fifteen fucking minutes_ , Ramsay has uh…” Damon sat up. “Here’s the thing; Ramsay wants to break you two in. Nothing like what you’ve already gone through! No bleeding, or breaking bones or… any severe pain at all. Hopefully no pain! You have to do this for him to feel secure keeping you and I have to do this to keep you… as,” he cleared his throat, “you know, more of a girlfriend than a sex slave. Can you try to do this for me? I know it’s horseshit, we just have to. I should be there for Th-Reek too.” Damon looked somewhat defeated even as he grinned at her.

Jeyne sat on the bed and peeked up at Damon then blushed deeply. “I worked for Petyr...I know all the games and how to play with most gear and toys very well. It will be very hard for Theon to accept this….I want to be there for him, I should be...I can do it. Damon? Can I ask..what did you buy?” Squirming a little bit, Jeyne looked down at her wringing hands and muttered, “My hands look terrified.” She realized she had accidentally said that out loud, then lowered her head and whispered, “Shut up, Jeyne”

Damon stood to look at her. “I’m going to take extra special care of you after this. I know it’s so much to ask. He … wants … I bought collars and leashes. I’m sure it will be for short sessions in the house only. Jeyne, this is really important. I need you to try and I’ll try to do what I can to make it better.”

Forcing herself to grin at Damon, she shrugged. “It’s no big deal..not something I haven’t done before. At least it was just collars and leashes, not like...things that...go inside...like pony tail butt plugs.” Jeyne winced remembering an awful session with Robert Baratheon once..he had wanted a pony-girl.

“No big deal, Damon. Uh… sooo… you see me more as a… girlfriend than… how Ramsay thinks about Theon?” Jeyne suddenly jumped up and down on the bed as if it were a trampoline and she were a child. She would jump up to reach Damon’s height and look into his eyes. Her own eyes were glittering with bitter memories and her voice was frantically cheerful as she wore a grin that made Petyr groan every time he saw it.

“Hey now! That is something worth sharing a drink with you next year on this very date! You have to promise it to me! Today I got my first boyfriend ever!” Jeyne turned red and then nervously began to lower her head to whisper, “Shut up, Jeyne.”

“You’re my first girlfriend. That’s kind of fucked, right? It’s cool though; that we get to be a first for each other. I’m pretty much out of those. Baby, listen, I need you to work on how you talk to yourself. Maybe I shouldn’t press it right now but I don’t like anyone telling you to shut up. I don’t speak that way to you.” Damon put his hands up. “We’ll talk about that later. It’s, uh, time to go now. Are you ready? I’m fucking not.”

Jeyne shrank a little about the talking to herself. It was something she always has done, she isn’t sure she can control that. Just like babbling or becoming almost arrogant, or blurting out whatever funny thing she can think of. Just like the smiling when she is angry. Jeyne felt terrible thinking of all the strange things that are wrong with her that she must change. It was overwhelming.

Nodding, Jeyne said softly, “I can work on it, Damon but I am not sure if I can change so much about me. The stuff that Petyr did to us for bad behavior was pretty bad and even that couldn’t get me to stop. I will try for you, I want to make you happy.” She darted forward fast, like a small wild animal stealing a nut. Except what Jeyne stole was a kiss and then she instantly put her forehead on Damon’s chest.

“I am glad that you chose me. I would be heading for Vegas by now, sent away for pissing off Petyr one too many times. Instead, I have a boyfriend and my best friend is here! And his owner reminds me a lot of The Joker...maybe a little Ted Bundy sprinkled in there. So I am grateful and I really, really love the patience and kindness!” Smashing her small forehead hard into Damon’s chest, Jeyne began to whisper to herself then cut it off with a small whimper.  

Damon rubbed her shoulders. “Hey, I'm the Hulk, Ramsay’s the Joker, you're like Jean Grey fighting with the Phoenix!” He wasn’t sure that was the right thing to say until she laughed.

 

Ramsay had Reek kneel down like a good boy at his right leg. He heavily ran his hand down that lovely, messy hair. It was no longer styled and perfect. It was tousled, snarled in some places, not brushed out. His pet put his head against Ramsay’s leg and he smirked. Reek has been really trying and doing so well. Jeyne managed to get outside and didn’t try to run, she seems to actually like Damon. For a moment, the jealousy was so sharp like being flayed from the inside.  

Silly to feel threatened over a whore...a pet. Damon is his best friend and will never leave him or betray him. Still….it was there.

 

“This isn’t going to take too long, is it?” Damon walked in ahead of Jeyne. He rubbed her back and pulled her close.

“What isn’t?” Theon asked weakly.

Ramsay clenched his fist in Reek’s hair and pulled his pet’s face up to see him. “Silly boy, remember I said that I wanted them back in fifteen minutes? Now why would I want Damon AND Jeyne to come see me, Reek? Obviously I want to play a game...or rather do some training. A little house training lesson each day should do the trick quickly enough.”

He gave a gentle smile to his now panicking little puppy. “Hush, nothing is in that bag that can hurt you, pup. Be a good doggie for me, you have been doing so well. Damon, please show our PETS what we bought them.”

Damon beamed. “Actually, Jeyne agreed to be my girlfriend!”

Ramsay snorted and rolled his eyes before turning away to see Reek's reaction to the items Damon was about to reveal.

He overturned the bags. A leash came slipping off a table, hanging by Theon a moment before hitting the floor.

“NO!” Theon shot backwards. “I can’t do that! I don’t want to do that!” Theon struggled to separate Ramsay’s thumb and fingers from his hair as he twisted and kicked away. His eyes watered as strands of hair ripped out. He spun and scrambled against the floor.

Ramsay didn’t move, his icy eyes pinned on the panicking puppy. He knew that he had to let Theon get a little of this panic out. And truthfully, it amused him to watch his frantic puppy trying to find an escape he knows he can’t find. “Reek, you don’t like to be my puppy? You told me, begged me actually to be my puppy. Were you lying? Where are you trying to run to? Stop being so silly and come here. A collar and leash don’t hurt and it is only inside the house. No one else will see it, not that it matters.” He was struggling to not chuckle at his poor puppy.

Jeyne was only paying attention to her poor friend,Theon. Oh Christ, he was going to freak out. Damon and Ramsay have never seen Theon in that state but Jeyne has. Wanting nothing more than to prevent a really bad situation, Jeyne reacted. Launching forward, Jeyne knelt in front of a panting, growling Theon who was truly looking like a feral puppy now. “Theon...breathe and listen. It’s me, you aren't alone. I will go through it with you, just do whatever I do. It doesn’t hurt and even if they make it hurt, remember I told you how you can learn to go away...to calm and block it out. I will remind you how we can do that again...okay?”

“To… to the bridge…” he uttered dumbly.

Ramsay went from amusement of his Reek to blinding rage at that fucking whore. He started forward, his eyes focused on her as he spoke with such a soft, deadly voice. “What did you say, bitch? What did you just call him? What do you mean, teach him how to block out...how to go away? Is that what you do with my best friend? Do you just pretend and really... like read a book in your head? Did I get my buddy a lemon, a bad ride? AND HIS FUCKING NAME IS REEK!”

Theon covered his face. “I don’t want to do this anymore,” he repeated in frantic whines.

“JEYNE!” Damon swept her up and away from Ramsay. “What the fuck did I tell you? What’s his name? Say it!” He shook her, looking pale and nauseous.

Oh GOD! I PUT MYSELF IN DANGER, HE WILL WHIP ME! And I scared him to death! Jeyne felt herself shaking apart from him and tried to say, “Reek! His name is Reek! Sorry, Damon! Sorry!”

Damon set her down, exhaling at last. He wrapped his arms around her neck and shoulders holding her tight. The fingers wrapping around to her back rubbed her skin in a gentle rhythm.

 

Theon was lost. His brief respite was shattered and now he curled up under a battery of past traumas. He was a rocking whispering ball. White fingers clawed the back of his skull. He could hardly think not to run, not to leave Jeyne, because he wasn’t hearing any thoughts, only seeing and feeling things and trying to cope with the loss of reality.

Ramsay slowly approached his pet, the image of those abused animals on commercials passing through his head. That is what his poor puppy looked like and he knew it wasn’t really Ramsay that had caused it. He hated, fucking despised these others that dared to stay in his puppy’s head. How dare anyone else cause HIS Reek to feel this way?

He turned back briefly to stare at Damon and Jeyne. “I have to calm him first before we can have our first lesson. It might take a little while, so I will call you back down when we are ready. Damon, she is going to have to be the example for Reek, Jeyne knows all about being a dog, I am sure of it. But if I ever hear her call my boy by that other name again...I will buy her a muzzle. If that doesn’t give enough of a reminder, I will sew her lips shut. I like a funny, clever whore as much as anyone else..but not a challenging one. Not a stubborn one. Maybe that is why Petyr never brought her to me or my father..He knew it would have been...bad for her.”

He glared at Jeyne and said, “Be funny and clever. I like that. Be my puppy’s friend and help him accept his new life. But stop reminding him of his past life, I get very annoyed over that. And I hate repeating myself. Understand me, Jeyne?”

She nodded instantly and as humbly as she could. “I understand, Ramsay. I am very sorry and it won’t happen again. I promise...Sir.” It nearly killed her to give a title to the crazed loon, but he seemed to like titles. As she said it, she had her eyes lowered, but she peeked up to see Damon’s response to it. Hoping it will appease..anything to make Damon lessen the punishment later. She didn’t want to admit it had a lot to do with wanting to do anything to make that terrible fear leave his face.  

“I’ll take Jeyne upstairs then,” Damon muttered. “Are you, uh, sure he’s ok? He doesn’t look ok.” Theon seemed to shrink. He’d stopped whispering. His eyes darted wildly from between his knees. “You don’t want help with… that?”

Ramsay looked over at Reek and he saw how impossibly tiny he has become. But his eyes looked like he would either bite or run at anyone’s approach. “Huh..maybe you should hang around at least until we know he is...not gonna really flip out. Why don’t you have Jeyne make us some undrinkable coffee?”

Ramsay looked over at his little scared runt and grinned. “Okay...I hate to admit needing to ask anything of your girl...but has she seen him act like this before and if so...how did she fix it?”

“It’s ok, babydoll,” Damon whispered. “Just call him Reek if you have to call him anything. I’m right here.”

Theon slowly looked up. Everyone was looking at him. Whispering. He wanted a place to hide. He wanted to run. He wanted to tear himself apart. He _didn’t want to be here_ and that thought began to override all the others.

Jeyne cleared her throat and spoke very, very carefully. “I...He is in the past again...I think someone did something very bad to him….maybe molested him? He never talks about it except in small whispers or bursts, but I never really caught the full story. I would have him envision a safe place then help him breathe until he was calm. Sometimes when..Reek..gets like this..he will try to run or strike at you, he doesn’t mean it...he is just caught up in some panic he can’t control. I.” She desperately wanted to ask if she could help her friend but didn’t dare. “I can go make the coffee.” Jeyne said defeated, hanging her head, frustrated and scared for herself and Theon.

Theon was shaking his head “no” and clenching his jaw. He had been slowly unraveling, leaning back with a hand on the ground so he was posed to run or leap. “I don’t want to do that. Everyone sit down. Please sit down. I can’t- I can’t. Nothing- nothing happened,” he turned to Jeyne and titled his head, “what the fuck?” His eyes darted to Damon looming high above then to Ramsay so close. “STOP! Stop closing in on me!” He clawed at his chest trying to loosen or remove something that wasn’t there. “I can’t breathe!” He bobbed with a choked sob. “Just sit down! Please! Please! Get back! Stop!”

Damon looked to Ramsay and lifted an eyebrow. They knew each other well enough to understand what he was asking. Damon looked behind Theon and back to Ramsay. “Do you want me to leave, Ramsay? I think I’m freaking him out.”

Ramsay gave a sharp, almost not there nod back. “Yeah, I think my boy needs a little space. Why don’t you go for a bit, Damon? Is it alright with you, Reek, if Jeyne starts the coffee so we can have some by February or should she leave the room too?”

“What… is that a trick? You’re mad at me for thinking things? I mean,” his vision blurred as he tried to assemble a coherent thought, “... I don’t know. I just want everyone to stop. I can’t do this. I can’t be here. I don’t like this. I don’t like it. I don’t want to do this. I can’t. I can’t be here.” He whined and gripped his head again. “I don’t know! I don’t know!” He stood, his chest was heaving. “I can’t. I’m sorry. I won’t ever tell anybody.” His  unfocused eyes couldn’t settle anywhere. He took a step back. A tear streaked past the scar his brother left on his cheek. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Ramsay gently spoke, leaning against the counter where Jeyne had tiptoed to get the coffee started. His demeanor was very calm and friendly, charming and his voice was meant to soothe and disarm. “Reek, sweetie, no one is angry with you. I am not mad, I promise. We want to help you calm down, then we’ll talk. Alright, puppy?”

“R-really? Y-you’re not mad?” He took another step back. “Will you sit down?” He jabbed his finger at a kitchen chair. “Please?” He jerked, ducking to one side and searched the kitchen with his dim vision as he tried to catch his breath. “I can’t stop it. It’s never going to stop.” He stepped back and hit a wall that wrapped around him.

Damon covered his mouth, holding his jaw so he couldn’t bite as he thrashed and wailed. “Alright, little guy. Wear yourself out,” Damon said softly. “It’s just me. You’re ok.” He brought the violently hysterical boy to Ramsay. “You want me to wait until he’s exhausted?”

Ramsay wanted so badly to hold the boy and FEEL that hysteria..but he wanted Reek calm to play. Sighing, Ramsay nodded. “Yeah, let’s let him tire out a bit. He won’t hear anything I say like this. We can’t play until my boy calms down. Figures, he can take burns, beatings and spankings quite well...I show him a collar and leash...two things that cause no pain whatsoever, THAT is what sets Reek off. Poor little puppy. I had no idea he would react this way to it.”

Theon’s head sank, though his muscles stayed tense. He started crying. “There you go. That’s better,” Damon encouraged. He slowly removed the hand covering Reek’s mouth, wiped it on his jeans, and pet his head. “Can you try to crawl to Ramsay? I bet that would make him happy. He wants to make you feel better. Huh? You wanna try?” Damon glanced up at Ramsay, raising his eyebrow again with a hardly noticeable shrug.   

“I’m sorry, Master.” Reek tried to wipe the bit of snot running from his red nose, but his arms were still bound. He couldn’t believe Jeyne had to fuck this behemoth. He shuddered at the thought.

Ramsay smiled encouragingly at his little sad puppy and said kindly, “Reek? Do you want to have Damon let you go so you can crawl over to me? You can climb in my lap and I will snuggle you, okay? Does that sound good, puppy?”  

“R-really? Ok. Ok. I’ll try that.” Damon slowly lowered him to the ground but kept his arms out as Reek’s side as though he was learning to walk.

Jeyne watched the interactions between the men but kept trying to force the coffeemaker to work. It has been refusing to accept water or coffee grounds but she thinks the problem is fixed now. The machine made a banging sound, then started to whine softly as it shook and coffee slowly began to be either raped or created. It sounded like both.

Reek jumped back against Damon’s legs, shuddering. “It’s just the coffeemaker, Reeky.” He patted Reek’s head and pushed him forward gently with his shin. “Go on!”

Theon turned crimson. So much blood was heating his face, neck and chest, he thought he would pass out. He watched the carpet inch by until he came to Ramsay’s feet. He lowered himself to press his forehead to Ramsay’s foot. “I’m sorry, Master,” he said in a dry soft voice.

Ramsay smirked and reached down to pull Reek into his lap slowly, as to not panic him. “It is okay, puppy. You are not in trouble, I promised you I wasn’t angry, remember? Come here, good boy. Hush...you are safe with me. See how safe you are? Let me just hold you while you try and stay calm for me. Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” He snuggled the light frame, wrapping his arms around his pet, giving small kisses to the tousled hair.

Reek teared up and shook with a sob he bit back. He stopped cowering and wrapped himself tightly around Ramsay. “ _Thank you_ ,” he whispered. “I’m sorry. I got so scared I couldn’t stop.” He hid his head in Ramsay’s chest. He was afraid to let Ramsay go, because then he’d shove Theon off of him and tell him to stop crying.

He could see Asha’s frustration. _Now you’ve upset him! She’s going to try to stop him and he’s going to hurt her. Why can’t you shut up!_ She had to run past their father and hope to find one of her brothers who could actually help her, not make things worse.

He wanted to run and never touch anyone again. He wanted to stay here forever and never let go. He hated Robb for demanding a litany of contradictions. The joke was lost on Theon until now, which was a shame as he liked dark humor.

Ramsay cuddled his shaking puppy but then gently used his finger to lift his puppy’s face up. “Look at me, Reek. Those others that hurt and frightened you before...they are gone. Not here, only in the past, which is also not here. Look, who is here, Reek? Let’s look.” Ramsay shifted so his pet was able to see everyone in the room but was still securely held in a comforting hold. “There is Damon. There is Jeyne. I am here..and you are here. That is all, Reek. No one else matters and the only one that REALLY matters for you, is me. Stop thinking of those terrible things, Reek. It won’t happen here, I will protect you, remember, silly pup?”

Jeyne didn’t dare move from her post at the coffeemaker, afraid of setting any of them off. Theon looked terrible still, better and calmer than before, but he could bolt at any sudden movements. Who knows what might set Ramsay off again and Damon...she was in enough trouble with Damon, she thinks. So, she stood there watching her poor friend try to get out of his head and respond to Ramsay. Every now and then, instead of looking at Ramsay and Theon or checking Damon’s face for the emotional weather, she watched the coffeemaker.

She would nervously eye it while it shook, squealed, smoked and produced something into the coffee pot. It spewed and spit brown liquid into the pot which seemed to shake and scream at the atrocity being committed upon it’s Plexiglas body. Thinking it might be done, Jeyne reached to grab the handle of the pot. That is when the coffee maker decided to get some revenge upon the humans forcing its dying body to work...With a spitting sound of robotic hatred, the machine sprayed hot droplets of the coffee onto her hand. “MOTHERFUCKINGCOCKSUCKINGSONOFANAZIWAFFLEBITCH!” She yelled from the pain of it and her fist connected into the side of the coffeemaker. It shook harder as if it was pissed and ready to transform into a Decepticon to murder her. “WELL FUCK YOU BACK! IF YOU’D WORKED I WOULDN’T HAVE FUCKING HIT YOU, WOULD I? THAT FUCKING HURT, YOU ROBOTIC PIECE OF SHIT!”

Theon lurched forward but Ramsay held him in place. He whined and gasped for air. “Are you ok? What happened?” He looked from Jeyne to Ramsay. “Is it ok?” He looked at Damon then all around the room, pushing into Ramsay. He scratched at his chest again, but the constriction around it never responded and he couldn’t stop himself despite knowing so. His thoughts started steamrolling one over another until it felt like everything was building up. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe.

“JEYNE!” Damon flew over with his hands in the air above him.

Theon clutched his chest and moaned.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT? What did you do? Let me see. Give me your hand. OH, MAGIC FUCKING CHRIST CRACKERS, really?!”

Theon curled up tighter, shaking his head. He tried to tear at his chest over thin pearl lines. He couldn’t breathe.

“Ramsay where is that, uh… what’s that shit? You know… for burns? NO MORE COFFEE UNTIL I GET A NEW COFFEE MAKER!” He picked up the machine and slammed it onto the tile where it clunked without so much as a dent. “That thing is from hell! What the fuck?”

“I can’t! I can’t!” Tears came to Theon’s eyes. Everything was closing in and raging out of control.

Sighing, Ramsay said, “Burn stuff is in my room in my special drawer, you know the one. Jeyne, I am very impressed with that outburst. That has amused me enough to let you off the hook for calling my pet a bad name earlier. You are wholly forgiven as long as you promise to always lose your shit in such a funny way. That string of curses was just lovely! The addition of “Nazi waffle” just dazzled me, truly. Wonderful show.”

Ramsay grabbed Reek’s wrists and softly reminded, “Reek, do you remember I told you that only I would ever hurt you? Sweetie, raking at your chest like you are trying to claw an alien from your chest...that is hurting yourself. Please stop so I don’t have to punish you for it later on. Okay? I know you are very panicked right now. I know you are upset...but you are such a good boy. I know that you want to be good for me. Here, let me see if I can help…”

He pulled his pet up a little and had Reek’s spine poking into his chest. He began to gently but firmly rub his thin puppy’s heaving chest. “I can feel every breath...your lungs are working just fine, puppy. See? You can breathe...listen carefully, my sweet boy...every time I complete a circle, you breathe a little easier, can you feel it, lovely, perfect and so very loved, puppy?” Ramsay’s voice was so much comfort, full of his love for this broken, shattered boy he wanted to remake. “You are so wonderful, so good for me…I will always be here for you. Always keep you safe..another circle...see?”

Reek nuzzled the bridge of his nose into Ramsay’s neck. He felt Ramsay breathing calmly at his back. He felt the circles open his chest and let Ramsay’s voice take memories through and out him. He felt present but light. Ramsay felt strong around him. He winced at how exposed he was but let himself sigh and melt into Ramsay’s comfort. He barely ghosted the word into Ramsay’s collarbone. “Master…”

“Aw, Ramsay!” Damon ruffled Ramsay’s hair. “Where the fuck did that come from?” He knelt down smiling bright and warm like the sun at dawn. “You little fucker. I knew you had a heart, ha ha.” Damon pinched his nose and shot up. “JEYNE!” He snapped for her and put his hand on her shoulders, leading her upstairs.

Halfway up, he swept her into his arms. “Baby! What the fuck was that?! You fucking scared the shit out of me twice!” Jeyne peeked up at him from under her hair, letting it shield her and timidly answered. “I am really sorry, Damon! I really am! I just wanted to help Th..Reek. I never meant to upset Ramsay! I didn’t know that trying to help Th..Reek, was a bad thing! It wasn’t like I was helping him LEAVE! And..that coffeemaker tried to kill me! It was living evil..I lost my temper a tiny bit.”

Jeyne rose as Damon filled his broad chest with a deep breath. He flipped the switch to turn on Ramsay’s bathroom light and plopped her on the counter. With a hand on either side of her legs, he leaned down to stare into her eyes. “I’m losing my temper a tiny bit. What did I tell you? What did I tell you to remember about your friend? Hmm? What did I say to remember AROUND RAMSAY?”

It felt like his eyes were boring through her and she felt so tiny and not in a good way this time. She shrank back, then to her own shame, Jeyne found herself giving a tiny whimper the way she heard Theon doing for Ramsay. In a trembling thin voice, she hated herself as she responded. “I..I should call..I should call him Th..Reek. And be quiet and submissive around Ramsay. I am sorry, Damon. Please..I didn’t mean anything!” She was shaking just like when she first met Damon, he looked that scary again now. Fuck.

Damon growled and scooped her up. She was spun nearly upside down in his arms, then his left arm securely held her against his chest. Her dress started rolling down as she kicked and thrashed uselessly. “WHAT IS HIS NAME?” He smacked her ass hard enough to make tears well up in her eyes.

Jeyne bit her lip hard and knew that it wasn’t only because she was upside down that her blood was rushing to her face. She felt fucking humiliated and now there was PAIN!

“Ow! Damon, please stop! It’s Th-Reek!”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Am I fucking boring you?! If you want rough sex we can do that! YOU DON’T GET MY FUCKING ATTENTION BY FUCKING WITH RAMSAY GODDAMN BOLTON! GOD MOTHERFUCKING DAMMIT!” Damon delivered five steady smacks to the center of her ass, one after another. “WHAT is his NAME? Do I have to get a belt? That’s what’s coming next if you don’t say it crystal-fucking-clear!”

Only five hits and here she was wailing, nose running, a total fucking drooling, crying mess. Like a fucking toddler! I have taken so much worse, why is this so painful and FEEL much worse? When she spoke, it took two tries through sobbing before she was able to make sense. “I...R..I..uh…” She coughed hard then tried again, desperately trying to think through the word. “REEK! IT’S REEK! I REMEMBERED!”  

Jeyne didn’t mean to holler it, but she wasn’t feeling very much in control right now. Her ass burned terribly, her head was full and aching and she had been screaming like a little girl getting her ass warmed by daddy for leaving her bike out. It was worse when it was for real, this wasn’t pretend and Jeyne had no character to take the pain and humiliation of it away.

Damon didn’t yell, but his voice was full and rumbled through her like thunder. “What is Reek, Jeyne? Do you remember that? The second rule of surviving Ramsay.” He gave her another smack to hurry the answer out of her.

Jeyne cried out and began to babble. “Reek is Ramsay’s! His pet! He is his puppy, I know that!”

“Good girl. Is he yours to protect from Ramsay? Or is he Ramsay’s that you may play with if we allow you to?”

“He is Ramsay’s...I can’t protect him. I..can only see him when you and Ramsay...allow it.” She couldn’t stop crying and she had a brief moment of sharp bright hate for herself, Damon and the other two miserable fucks in this crazy situation. The hate was so strong and bitter, it filled her mouth with copper. Jeyne had barely been able to keep the snarl out of her voice when she had answered.

It wasn’t supposed to go this way..he said he was her boyfriend! Jeyne may never have had one before but she knew other girls that did. Yeah, sometimes one might have a bruise or strap marks on her breasts or back. But they never mentioned this! They got money and presents, it made up for the bruises but a good amount of the girls that dated...they weren’t bruised or hurt at all. So what the hell was this?

Damon spun her back around and hugged her. He pulled out Ramsay’s toy box and brought it and his poor naughty girl to Ramsay’s bed. He laid Jeyne on her stomach. He set the box by her head and pushed past an Xacto knife, a leather strap, sterilizing pads, gauze, anal beads, “Ew!” a vibrating… scorpion? Nipple clamps, a wand? “What the fuck is this? Damn it, Ramsay!”

At last, he found the balm and applied it to her burn. “I’m sorry I hurt you. Tell me why I had to.”

Jeyne had been keeping her head up to peer into the disturbing box. When Damon started to apply the cream to her hand, she was laying with her head to the side, facing him. Now she put her face into the bed and replied almost emotionless, like an angry teen being forced to recite something in class. “You had to hurt me because I didn’t say Reek’s name right. And because I upset Ramsay by trying to protect Reek.” She always hated it when they made her repeat shit like she was too stupid to understand. It was worse that this time it was someone she liked doing it.

“Really?” He started to rub the balm onto her little red ass. “You think I’m just butt hurt because I have a fucking boner for the weird name Ramsay gave that kid? Ha ha.” Butt hurt, he thought to himself. I get it now. “Jeyne, you think I’m just an asshole? What do I keep trying to fucking tell you?”

Jeyne rubbed her face leaving snot and drool all over Ramsay’s cover. Good. Her head really hurt, all hot and stuffed. “N..No..I know you aren’t an asshole. You are trying to keep me safe.” Yeah, real fucking safe here, Damon. Oh gods, please don’t let me accidentally open my mouth. Not now of all times. She stuck her face back onto the cover, choosing a spot that wasn’t slime covered. If I smother myself, I won’t smile in anger or blurt out anything bad.

Damon pulled her up and hugged her gently. She could feel his chest vibrating and hiccuping against her. “Your little face is so mad!!!” He burst out at last. “Poor baby! I’m sorry I don’t want you to be skinned alive. I know, this is so much worse.” He kissed her cheek then her temple. “No, no, I’m sorry. This is a lot of stress. I don’t know why Ramsay has to rush everything. Any second now he’s going to start screaming ‘Rah! Get your jolly green ass down here! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!’” He examined Jeyne to see if she was smirking at his impression.

Jeyne was still sullen but she felt her lips pulled upwards at the impression.

“Jeyne. Jeyne. Jeyne? I still love you. Even if you hate me. I still love you. Want me to kiss your pink bottom, huh? Huh? Is that sweet? Will that make you like me again, Jeyne? Are you ignoring me?”

She was about to mutter how she had always wanted to tell a man to kiss her ass when a bellow was heard from downstairs.

“HEY CUNTLICKER! STOP GIVING FLOWERS AND CHOCOLATES TO YOUR BITCH..PET...GIRLFRIEND? WHATEVER THE FUCK SHE IS! CUNTLICKER AND CUNTLICKER’S WHATEVER, COME DOWNSTAIRS. REEK IS FEELING BETTER AND READY TO TRY HIS COLLAR FOR ME!”

Damon grinned and arched his eyebrow. “Don’t you fucking laugh at me!”

Unable to help it, Jeyne burst into laughter. “Hey, you might be a cuntlicker..but I am a whatever. I don’t even get to have a proper insulting name...I just am 'whatever'!” Can..can I wash my face before we go downstairs? This comforter took the worst of the mess but I think I might have a drying booger somewhere on my face.”

“Eeewwwoooo. You clean your face, I’ll try to clean this mess. Hurry up before you ‘make me come up there’. Hey,” he pulled her by the waist and kissed her over the bridge of her nose. “I love you, whatever, even with snot on your face.” He let her go. “I love you too, Damie.” He said in his best impression of her.

Giggling, Jeyne sighed and nodded. “I love you too. I really hate it when you punish me, but I love you back. Damie.” Grinning, she asked, “May I go use the bathroom now?”

Damon’s jaw sagged open. He nodded, staring at her like she couldn’t be real.


	11. Yanking on Leashes

Reek curled up, trying to hide in Ramsay and from him at once. “How… how long do I have to wear it?”

“Well, ideally..I would like you to wear it anytime we are home. But I think that is asking too much all at once. So I won’t ask you to do that right away. I will let you take your time to get used to it.” Ramsay leaned very close to that perfect ear and whispered, “Tonight, I would like you to wear it at least until we have gone to bed and I have fucked you while you wear it. Then, after you come for me like a good puppy, I will take it off of you.” Kissing the pretty little ear, Ramsay continued speaking softly to his good boy.

“We are going to put on the collar every day for a little while, then a little more at night...a little longer each time. Tonight, because it’s your first night, Jeyne will do it too. That way, you have a good example to follow. I am not going to hurt her, Damon won’t hurt her. Not unless she messes up your name or acts up, at least. And no one will hurt you either. This is a game and a lesson all in one. I want to make sure that you and Jeyne know your place here. I need to make sure that certain ground rules are understood. It won’t be very long and then we will go to bed and I will make you feel so good, sweet puppy. While we play with Damon and Jeyne, I promise, there is no sex, nothing at all like that. You are such a good boy and you are trying so hard for me. I love you, I love how you struggle to want to be mine and it confuses you. My poor baby, don’t worry so much. I am going to always be here to help you, take care of you.” Ramsay assured his pet as he rubbed his face in the silky curls.

All the time? Theon whined and hid his face. Ramsay wanted to fuck his Reek in it and make Theon keep it on as he fell asleep, ate breakfast… what was his life going to be? “Can I call my sister? I just want her to know I’m ok. She probably thinks I’m…” In over my head because my dick got me in trouble? “... dead or something.”

Ramsay considered this and thought, yeah, how did the slimeballs explain to Asha, someone they NEED, what they did? They didn’t of course, Reek was probably right, the girl would think he was dead...or that Robb was lying and killed him. That thought made Ramsay smirk. Also, something else was amusing him, his little puppy was trying to find an escape...or at least a rescue plan of some sort. Didn’t Reek know that he could see right through him?  

“Well, we certainly don’t want your sister to worry or think you are dead. However, I don’t think you should talk to her alone. Or at all actually. Do you want to know why? Because she will want to talk to Theon and HE isn’t here anymore. Isn’t that right, REEK?” Ramsay tousled Reek’s hair so he would know that he wasn’t angry.

Theon searched Ramsay’s face. “No, Master.”

“How about a compromise? I am going to use your phone one last time for you. Actually, I shouldn’t say the last time. Hmm..I will keep your phone going..maybe you can earn time to have it..to play games or hear music. Work your way up to my trusting you to use it for calls. Eh, we can talk about it later. For now, I will call your sister for you. You can listen, I will put it on speaker phone. I will tell her you are safe and protected with me. Okay, puppy?”

Theon realized he was going to lose all his little twitter girlfriends and boyfriends and all his snapchat followers. What a waste!

Ramsay picked up his frail puppy and carried him to the counter. He got a washcloth and added some cool water to it. He started to wash his pet’s face. From his panic earlier, there was dried sweat, snot and drool all over the poor boy’s lovely face. He began to wash it carefully, then wrung it out, added more cool water and soothed Reek’s neck with the cold cloth and tender, sweet whispers of praise and endearments until his pet was calm. Then he kissed Reek’s now cool and dry forehead.

“Do you think my puppy can be brave for me now? Do you think you are ready to try to wear the collar? We can have Jeyne put hers on first or at the same time you do? I will be with you the whole time, sweet boy. You’ll be safe, it will be fine…”

His exhaustion made it easier to nod. “I don’t need Jeyne to wear a collar in order for me to. I’ll do it.” Tears hung in his red eyes. Theon watched his thumbs crossing over one another in his lap. The counter was hard, it was starting to hurt. He wondered how much lower he would go, as there seemed to be a slope opening before him.

Ramsay kissed his puppy’s head and nuzzled him. “My sweet little boy...I am so happy that you are going to try this for me. And I don’t want to pressure or add too much to you all at once….but Reek..I need you to understand something…” Ramsay grabbed his pet’s face in his hands but not harshly, more cradling. “Sweet boy..little cute puppy...you do not get to decide things unless I give you permission for it. And you can’t change what I wish to do...though I think it is adorable that you want to help out your little buddy. But this will happen. It is not just an example for you...but it is a reminder for Damon….and a subtle warning to Jeyne. I won’t hurt her, I promise. Anymore than I would hurt you...even if you panic, I won’t hurt you for it.”

Theon dropped his eyes. Each time he took a step in any direction, he seemed to hit a wall. His throat already felt tight. “I understand, Master,” he said softly. “Could I…” he swallowed and blushed, “um… it hurts to sit on the counter.  Could I sit with you, please, Master? I don’t… I’m not… is that ok? To ask?”

Ramsay gave a lovely smile to his puppy and his eyes seemed to twinkle with a riotous joy. “Oh pretty puppy, yes. You can always ask things of me, things like this I like hearing you ask most of all.” He tenderly lifted up his pet and carried him back to the chair and gently arranged him on his lap. “If you need to change positions for your sore bum, you can, Reek.”

He tried not to cry. He was too tired to fight. He just leaned against Ramsay and hoped it would be over with soon. It’s just an accessory… why doesn’t it feel that way? Theon looked up at Ramsay, furrowing his brow. “Don’t… do you want me to do something for you? Should I make you something? Or…” he didn’t know why, but it was starting to feel like he had to move and do something.

“Such a good boy. You are doing something for me. You are staying calm and being a good boy, waiting for others so we can begin. I will call for Damon and Jeyne now, then we can get on with this lesson. Have some dinner after, then go upstairs and play on the bed. Afterwards, you can take off the collar and we shall snuggle until we fall asleep. If you do very well for me tonight...then tomorrow, I will call your sister for you. You can even decide when, okay?” Ramsay hugged his little Reek and whispered for him to just stay so perfect. Then he raised his head and hollered for Damon and Jeyne, cursing at the top of his lungs.   

 

“OK, ASSHOLE!” Damon took Jeyne’s hand. “Let’s go, baby.”

 

Downstairs, Reek looked crushed in Ramsay’s lap. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Jeyne.

“Everything better, Reek?” Damon asked in a friendly tone. The boy just hid in Ramsay’s chest. “Can we do this quickly? I’m getting hungry.”

Ramsay grinned and gave his puppy a good, quick squeeze of encouragement. “I am so pleased with you, puppy. I just know you can do this..look how well you have done so far. Remember, a collar and leash do not hurt. Notice Damon does not have his whip? We have nothing, we aren't going to kick or punch, bite. We swear to not even aggressively tickle either of you. Okay, sweet puppy? Now, I want you to turn around, so you can watch Jeyne. Okay? I am sure you have seen her shows before, so it won’t shock you any.” He chuckled and continued.

Theon turned around and watched Jeyne’s feet.

“Now Jeyne, I am quite sure you are very experienced with puppy play, correct?” Sucking in her breath quick, Jeyne looked from the ground she had been intently staring at, to peek up at Damon. She didn’t dare decide this one on her own. The spanking was awful but at least it wasn’t a whip. Why take the chance?

“Um,” Damon raised an eyebrow and forced a tight smile, “I keep trying to ask how long this will take and you keep ignoring me. Why don’t you discuss your agenda with me before we start. So we’re on the same page and all.”

“Oh, my agenda first. Okay. Uh huh...I see. Because I am interrupting your fucking schedule, Damon? Fucking really? I GAVE YOU A FUCKING HUMAN PET TO KEEP AND DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT WITH! YOU THINK JOFF LANNISTER OR ROBB FUCKING STARK HAS ONE OF THOSE? NO. ONLY US. WHY? BECAUSE I AM A LOYAL BEST FRIEND, YOU PIECE OF FECAL MATTER! HAD I KNOWN WHAT A SELFISH FUCKING PRICK IT WOULD TURN YOU INTO, I WOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT!”

Ramsay glared with rage, heaving with hot indignant hurt at Damon as he held his pet to him as if to take away the hurt Damon has created. “You are so fucking stupid and mean sometimes...stupid because you don’t even see what you do! You act like my best buddy, yeah, but the second you get anything you want from me...fuck me, right? Here is a car, Damon...you left me for four months that time! Here is money, and you are off….Here is my home, move in and meet my father. Next thing I know, you acted like his best lackey. Here is our very own apartment and the first thing you do is lecture me on your fucking boundaries and schedules and agendas! Here is your very own girl, Damon, wow we both have pets isn’t that cool...Damon? Oh Damon?? Asshole. Traitor. So here is how we are going to do this then... Fine. Fuck you then. Tell you what... you don’t want to really be my friend, I’ll let you go. Go ahead, walk out and take off...you aren’t my fucking prisoner, Damon. If you love something let it go, right? Well, not for my lovely Reek because unlike you he loves me and is truly loyal! So go on and walk out, just remember...everything I gave you...stays here.”

“JESUS FUCK, RAMSAY! I JUST ASKED WHAT THE FUCK WE’RE DOING! I DIDN’T TELL YOU TO GO FUCK YOURSELF! I paid you back for that fucking car, you little asshole! I left because,” he looked at Jeyne and closed his mouth. “You know! Because you were fucking jealous over bullshit and did something awful, then tried to make it up to me with a car like that’s the same as a person! AND I TOLD YOU I WILL PAY YOU BACK FOR JEYNE! And don’t you FUCKING do that bullshit your father does where you won’t take my money so you can keep holding shit over my head!”

Damon’s shoulders sagged. He could take Ramsay’s rage pretty well, being twice his size helped with that, but he couldn’t stand seeing Ramsay hurt, even if it was fucking crazy. “I’m not leaving. Come on, man. We’re both assholes, we fight all the time but, you know, we fight like brothers.”

Ramsay hitched in a breath so hard that it moved Reek’s whole thin body. His eyes glistened and he suddenly looked like a small lost child. In a haunting ghostly soft voice that comes with a slight trembling in his body… one that seldom happens, but here it is, ”Please..Damon...you can’t leave me...they all leave..you KNOW it happens every time. You are the only one who ever stays so long..but I get scared...whenever you find...someone new...it happens..and I never mean to...go as far as I do..but, you can’t leave me….Reek...he is perfect..but he will still try to run if he thinks he can….so will yours..and if I am not confident that she is trained not to….not to be…” He stops and rubs violently at his face, then turns his face as if not wanting his puppy to see him lose composure.

“I..I should have sent them out of the room.” he muttered, sniffing then turned back to stare at Damon. “If I can’t...no..wait….I know I can train Reek to never run or fight...I am confident in my skills.” Theon shrank, trembling. “I also am sure of my little puppy..how he thinks. I don’t KNOW how Jeyne thinks, Damon! So I don’t know if just being your fucking girlfriend will keep her obedient or safe!  I don’t know if she will steal my puppy and run away! or if she will try and hurt you in some way, we have antifreeze in the house, you know! I need to be sure she is as clear as my own boy….Damon...I got this one for you because I have never been jealous of a whore or a human slave. I figured it would be safe enough that I wouldn’t...get upset like this...but now I see that if I can’t trust that she is trained and loyal enough...and she takes up your time...AND you treating her like a girlfriend makes her think she has the normal freedom of one...so I NEED to know that you and her understand the RULES! OKAY? PLEASE? I..I don’t want to lose you again...Please understand?”

Damon slowly pushed Jeyne down to kneeling and squeezed her shoulder gently but firmly. “Ok, ok, Ramsay.” He approached Ramsay carefully and gently took his face. “Come on, Ramsay. I’m right here. I always come back. Have I ever not been there when you needed me? Have I ever not come when you asked me to? I don’t forget the things you’ve done for me. I love you. You’re my brother, and I’m yours.”

Theon started crying silently.

“No, no, it’s ok. We’re just doing some training, then we’ll eat dinner, then we’ll all go relax, right? Is that good, Ramsay? You’re ok, Reek, no one will attack you. He’s a sweet little guy. He’s good for you, Ramsay. I’ll help you keep him, ok?”

Ramsay hitched his breath again, then let out a small sob that he tried to suppress. He hated it when the acting of something real became something real. It happens when it’s Damon or his father...well, not anymore with his father. He no longer had to live there and be driven to that point. But he really was afraid of Damon leaving, he didn’t lie, Ramsay thought a timid slave girl would be no threat. Ramsay made an error. He forgot that every time he had seen Jeyne when she wasn’t with Theon….she was in the parlor.

Where it was her JOB to look submissive. When she was with his puppy, she acted like his puppy..therefore he mistakenly assumed all her reactions would be like his or like at the parlor. Well, he can admit that mistake to himself but no one else will know it. But just telling even that much of the truth hurt deeply. And he began to cry for real. “I..I really love you, Damon. And...I really love my puppy. I can’t stand to lose you or him...it fucking scares me, man….fuck my father and those false fucking friends and my fucking mother who couldn’t stop beating me because I looked like him...I always knew I had you and that someday I would have my little puppy...the only two who could ever love someone like me...I I’m sorry...I know that..I get crazy...I know I do, okay? Just...could you please this one time just let me run this fucking lesson the way I need to? Okay? I will swear to you that I won’t touch your girl in any way that is painful or sexual. I swear it on the grave of whomever the fuck you want...I need you to give her permission to reply to me...to do as I ask...I won’t abuse the privilege...I will not for one second forget that she belongs to YOU. That once you finish paying off the LOAN, that unlike my father..I will keep my word. I will give you the paper from Baelish with my promise of her to you written in block fucking letters. Once I show Reek the correct things, I will hand the leash right back to you. I swear I won’t hurt your girlfriend in any way!”

“Ok, ok.” Damon rubbed Ramsay’s head and smirked. The pain and closeness bonding them rarely felt this intense. He sighed and approached Jeyne, kneeling low to whisper to her. “You’re doing so well. Let’s just get through this, alright. Just try for me.” He slowly stood and turned, picking up the collar and leash he had bought for her. “What do you want me to do?”

Ramsay slowly regained his composure as Damon was complying. “Put the collar on her and the leash. Jeyne knows the correct positions. Reek, please stop crying, I am sorry if I scared you, honey. Puppy, can you lean back on me and really try to pay close attention? Please, my sweet boy…” In a voice that sounded so sad but safe, so needy, like a small child just needing comfort. “I am begging you, I just really need you to watch and learn. You can learn as slow or fast as you need to..but I need you to try... please...love me and do this for me?” The words ended in a whisper that was given as Ramsay allowed Reek to see the tear tracking down his cheek.

Theon put his forehead to Ramsay’s and wiped his tear away. He held Ramsay tightly then let go and lowered his head. “Yes, Master,” he said in the same soft, dry voice. “I will do this for you,” he affirmed flatly. Ramsay whispered, “Thank you, puppy. I love you so much, I fucking treasure you...adore you..you know that don’t you, sweet boy?” Ramsay put Reek in a position to clearly watch Jeyne.

 

Jeyne had been in true horrified fascination at the blatant manipulation. She became utterly piss down your leg scared when she saw what a truly unhinged person Ramsay could be. Then she felt a sort of dirty type of pity that made her squirm deep inside as if filled with maggots that somehow felt both good and unbearably sickened. She saw how it battered and pulled Damon into Ramsay’s clutches tighter every time.

And Jeyne saw her own death in Ramsay’s eyes if this went south. Fuck. Jeyne knew she had to do any sick fucking games he wanted. She could do that. God knows she has lived for it. I can do this and do it well. Hell, I was a fucking favorite!

Before Damon could do more than lift that collar, Jeyne slipped out of herself and pulled the whore right back in. Her chin went up, her eyes went down, her arms went behind her back, wrists crossed. Kneeling, making her legs wide open, chest out. It was automatic, there was no thought involved at all. Her face was as blank as any china doll. She waited to be collared and leashed like a good bitch.

Ramsay smirked at this and his eyes gleamed approvingly. His tears are gone and he held his puppy, caressing his chest with one hand. The other was wrapped around Reek’s throat very gently, not hurting at all.

“See, Damon? I told you that she knows exactly what to do. Reek, sweet puppy, just watch what she does, okay? Damon, I want you to put the collar on her, she knows the reactions and responses to give. I will tell you what to do next after that, okay? One step at a time for my Reek..he needs to see this and have the time to absorb it. One step at a time. Go on, Damon. Collar her. She will give the correct response, then you can put the leash on her.” Ramsay was speaking softly, calmly and his eyes were getting brighter, sharper. So was his smirk.

Damon spun the thin pink collar in his hand and approached her from behind. He swept her hair over her shoulder, onto her chest, so it wouldn’t get caught. Damon tried to put it on delicately, as if it were a pretty necklace. The little rhinestones glittered.

Jeyne lifted her hair up without a sound and gracefully offered up her neck. Very submissively, she responded with instant memory full of scripts. “Thank you, Master.” Then she leaned down and kissed Damon’s shoe and put her forehead on it. Then went still and silent. Waiting for the next command.

“Uh…” Damon looked to Ramsay and shrugged throwing his hands up. “You’re…  welcome? You can stop that, baby. I don’t have a foot thing.” He was afraid to take a step and kick her in the face. He took the leash and attached it to the small but thick D ring. “Is it supposed to be on the front, Ramsay?” he mouthed. He was uncomfortable and a little bitter. He felt like he was thrown into a game without knowing the rules or goal. He hated the blank look on Jeyne and Reek’s faces and the shining malice in Ramsay’s fully recovered slick smile.

“Damon, sorry, I should have told you this part. Or she should have...one of us..sorry man. Okay, so, in the bdsm world, they act like real pets sort of. First off, they speak with permission only, except when they are saying, “Yes, no, please, you're welcome, thank you, you get it... A pet, when grateful for something like this collar, will kiss your foot and, to show extreme submission to you, they put their head on your foot. Now, she is waiting patiently for you to catch up with the fact that a trained, obedient pet doesn’t move without her Master’s command. You know, like kneel, sit, down, stay, crawl, heel, breathe shallowly and do nothing…Oh, and I should have told you, all good pets call their owners Master, not by their name. So, while she is your girlfriend, she calls you Damon and treats you like a boyfriend. But deep down THIS is what she truly needs to be, at least on the inside. I need her to remember it all perfectly so that I know she will never forget how to be a very good, loyal obedient pet, no matter how much freedom her master gives her. AND that she should ALWAYS be grateful for such a kind, loving and TRUSTING master that he allows her to be a GIRLFRIEND. I want her to remember what she could have had to BE and how lucky, so very lucky that she was BOUGHT by her MASTER, who happens to be the most loving, wonderful man that this PET could ever hope to have. SHE SHOULD drop to your feet in supplication. I happen to know that Jeyne was never going to Vegas, Damon. You might want to inform her of this later when she is regular Jeyne again... since I need to SEE that she really is your pet, how she reacts. I already know how you will.”

Ramsay’s eyes glittered but his hand on Reek’s chest was so gentle, soothing, loving. His voice became an instrument the second he had begun the game. He played it like a guitar, like a piano, kept the time on the drum, knowing when to drop the beat.  

“Petyr had become done with her attitude. She had a nervous tick like my poor puppy here. Difference is arrogance to hide fear, and allowing her mouth to fly... that’s not too bad upstairs...terrible in a bdsm parlor. Her favorites were all the ones who liked to beat the hell out of a chick with attitude. They would drive her to lose it so they could hurt her. But the clients got worse and so did her attitude. Petyr didn’t want to waste time or gas money for Vegas... he was considering giving her to Walder Frey for a debt payment. Then Robb Stark asked for her. He thought if Theon refused or got away from him, he would have Jeyne as bait...as a lure...as a hostage to be kept, as a sort of “whipping boy” for my poor boy. I am sorry, Jeyne. I really am, actually, you too, Reek. Because I may be a monster, Damon might be a monster’s best buddy but at least we would never do such a dirty fucking thing to you. I will swear this, Jeyne. This one time, I will say it for all THREE of you to hear. So open your FUCKING ears.” Ramsay steeled himself to make sure they didn’t try to take advantage of this vulnerable moment. He was offering a GIFT and if it was mocked even the slightest…

He took a very deep breath and then said, “All three of you, look up at me, look at my face, dammit! Thank you. Alright. Listen very carefully. I WILL NEVER USE JEYNE AS A WAY TO KEEP MY PUPPY A GOOD BOY! I will not use or hurt Jeyne just for the sake of causing my beloved Reek torment. And Damon would never use Reek to hurt Jeyne. Okay? I want everyone to get that out of their heads. I want to know Jeyne is loyal, is clear on her place and the rules. I want assurance that if she fucks up...Damon will correct her with more than a gentle pat on the head and a piece of fucking chocolate. That he always remembers who he is and the place he has beside me. That he is the owner, the master and that his job is not just to protect and care for and love, but to give discipline when needed. Pets that aren’t trained, what happens to them, Damon? They get lost, stolen, killed, hit by a car...because their owners were too scared to make sure their pet understood. They didn’t want to hurt their beloved pet. Well, when you stand over their grave, you know it’s not fair to them in the end, is it?”

His voice was bitter and sad. He knew that Damon was remembering girls he liked that he helped bury, sobbing as he shoveled... Ramsay was thinking of another, a pet he had before this lovely one. And how he lost her due to his own stupidity in trusting her too soon. Myranda.

He knew Damon still thought of that...bad thing that happened to her when..she made him have to hunt her down...he knows because Damon has slept over before. Ramsay has heard his cries late at night on occasion.

“Oh no! Ramsay please don’t! Look at her, look at what you’ve done, fucker! oh..Ramsay! I don’t think she can survive anymore...really, you have to stop now! She was more than punished for cheating and for running away, don’t you think? YOU SADISTIC FUCK YOU FLAYED HER FACE OFF, IT'S ENOUGH!”

Ramsay knew deep down if Jeyne ever gave him just cause, he would flay her alive in front of Damon and Reek. He isn’t sure if he hopes that day comes or if he hopes that the girl can make him feel that she is going to be safe for them.

Softly, Ramsay advised, “Damon, you need to give her a command before she will move for you. Tell her to kneel up and look up at you. After she responds, I want you to hold the leash and tell her to crawl. Then walk her over to me and give me the leash.”

Stroking his pet’s cheek, he spoke in his most velvet voice. With that hint of violence. “Reek, sweetness, no collar for you yet, I swear it. But I need to stand up and you need to kneel on the ground and watch, okay, my good boy?” Ramsay kissed Reek’s pale face, tousled his hair.

”Look how well you are doing. Good boy. Such a wonderful, pretty puppy. You are trying so hard and I am so grateful for it. I want to be patient and gentle with you. The more you are a good boy for me, the more gentle I can become. As long as you try very hard to obey me, I can be very careful with you, and I won’t get angry at all. I swear it. One step at a time, all I want you to do is get off my lap and kneel next to Damon, so you can watch closer. Damon won’t touch you at all unless you try to run or fight of course. Even then...all he would do is hold you until you calmed down. Like earlier, he didn’t hurt you then...he was very nice to you, I thought.”

Ramsay very carefully started to release his hold on his skittish, timid puppy.  Keeping his voice so kind, but with a hint of threat sinking down just beneath the surface.“So please, Reek. Get down and kneel next to Damon when he is ready . That is an order from your Master, sweet puppy.”

Theon looked to Jeyne at last and shuddered. He looked up at Ramsay, keeping his chin down. “Should… do I… crawl to… Damon?”

Petting his boy’s foolish, dumb head, Ramsay reminded him very gently, “Not yet. First you kneel here at my feet for me like such a wonderful good boy. When Damon finally gets his head out of his ass and has Jeyne crawl over...and I take the leash...that is when you can go kneel next to Damon. Good puppy, good Reek. You are trying so hard and I just knew you were my perfect boy.” Ramsay soothed.

 

Jeyne stayed with her forehead against Damon’s foot in spite of his confusion. After finally seeing what Ramsay was really like, she was too afraid of him to dare move. She KNEW men like him, Petyr had sent her a few sociopaths when she pissed him off. It was always scary as hell because it seemed like they were always mere seconds from killing her.

She has been given many pure sadists too, also because she pissed Petyr off more often than he ran into sociopaths. The pure sadists were just as terrifying, they messed with her mind...they would make her body become a mass of agony. Screaming and begging only drove it worse, yet if they didn’t get that reaction, they deliberately would do more painful and permanent damage.    

And Petyr has finally won, Jeyne wondered if he laughed his ass off? As this sadist/sociopath bought Jeyne for his best friend. Knowing that she would always be one misstep away from... One giggle, one smile, one wrong smart mouthed word at the wrong time...and she could be tortured or murdered.

This is what Damon was protecting me from...this is why he is so paranoid, so possessive...and why he thinks he has to hurt me when I disobey his orders. Because the alternative to a spanking or whipping could be a flaying or a spike slowly driven through my eye or something.

She shivered and waited, knowing this is what Ramsay wanted. Thank god, at least for that. Fine, try and shame me for what I was, I don’t care. I will learn all the rules, I will try very hard to be perfect. If Ramsay thought she wasn’t able to be trusted to know her place, he might kill her. She knows that is what they were referring to. She heard the rumors like everyone else. About “hunts” that happen in the woods, bodies found, naked, torn up, tortured...flayed girls.

Any whore of Petyr’s first would have looked at Roose then discarded it. He would not bother to dirty his clothing over a whore he wanted to flay. He would go to a bdsm parlor or call Petyr and have a girl delivered that he didn’t want anymore if he wished to murder one.

Then everyone thought of Ramsay and every whore that had to suffer him, shook. They agreed it was probably him. It never occurred to Jeyne it might have been his BEST FRIEND’S girlfriends that Ramsay became jealous of!

Don’t give him any reason, you know how this goes, you’ve done it a thousand times. It doesn’t hurt and it doesn’t really shame me either. Hell, on occasion she has enjoyed the kink itself, when the clients were actually experienced and obeyed boundaries. Those were few and far between sadly.

Many things were souring this session. Poor Damon so unsure of what to do... The natural dominance is fading into confusion and frustration rather than anything enjoyable from the experience. If they were alone, Jeyne would gently guide him through it, but she dared not act like anything but a silent obedient pet.

The terror on poor Th..REEK oh christ don’t SAY the other! The terror on poor REEK’s face was concerning her, scaring her actually. Ramsay is turning her slowly towards a building panic that she cannot afford. She must fight the fear and just PERFORM.  

Maybe if there was a way to let Damon know that she was okay, that it really didn’t bother her? If he calmed down, it would be so much easier for all of them. Jeyne was inside of herself but flowing back to the surface where the feelings were. The blank doll face had to melt, Jeyne had to come back into herself just a bit. So she could find a way that Ramsay couldn't disapprove of to let Damon know she was just fine with this treatment.

It came to her after a second and she hoped it would both work and not upset Ramsay. She began to very slowly alternate between rubbing her cheek lovingly along the boat sized shoe with a tiny adoring smile. Making a very low, very soft purring sound, giving tiny kisses here and there to Damon’s shoe.

With a very slow, very submissive, respectful and loving look, Jeyne looked all the way up into Damon’s eyes. She was very careful only to move her eyes and tilt her head but not raise it. She knew Ramsay’s sharp gaze was watching her every move.

Then she tried to let her boyfriend know it was just fine, that she actually kind of enjoyed some aspects of it. Letting the calmness of the game, the fun of it show in her eyes, she hoped. Showing that she was not going to be upset or hurt or shamed by this game at all. Jeyne made sure to hide deep her terror of Ramsay catching her in a mistake.

Trying to hide the sheer totality of how her only real friend was going to be OWNED by this sociopath. That she will only be able to help Reek through example, never able to defend or even treat his wounds. It was awful to think this madman will scramble her friend’s mind and body until her friend was not left...just Ramsay’s Reek.

But she buried those thoughts and tried to use her eyes to reassure, possibly even turn on Damon if she was really lucky about it. Jeyne was going to be a defiant pet in one way... though Ramsay won’t notice it or know to stop it. Because a sociopath wouldn’t understand real relationships or true love. Jeyne will obey everything and play her part anyway Ramsay wanted it.

And then she would reassure her Damon and be perfect so he doesn’t have to worry about losing his girlfriend. His true love. He said so himself. It makes this all worth it.

Jeyne believed Ramsay when he said that she was NOT Reek’s whipping boy. It was apparent...she was Damon’s whipping boy instead.

One wrong move and Damon must watch as Ramsay tears apart his girl. No fucking way, her defiance will be this. She will NOT allow that crazy fuck to destroy her Damon. Jeyne will protect him any way she can, regardless of how Damon and Ramsay might react to such a thing, if they knew it was her intent.

Ramsay was truly soothed by seeing that Jeyne remembered her place. A small part of him was a bit disappointed but he had no real urge to push Damon any further tonight. He knows just how much Damon can take and this was about at his limit emotionally.

He was mildly impressed with how Jeyne tried to calm her Master without a single word. Wanting to be fair, to be patient with Damon, with his puppy, even perhaps to this whore turned pet turned girlfriend. He knew how much she meant to Damon already. And he has only had an issue with her over a minor thing really that she has corrected.

So he gave a tiny nod of approval that he knew she would see out of the corner of her eye. And Ramsay knew Damon would see it too and be soothed by it. If Ramsay approves, it is everything and he loved that feeling. He was a God among his disciples, that is how it felt and Ramsay felt so magnanimous now.

“Damon, I will tell you that your girl is trying to let you know that she is fine with all of this. That she will be a very good girl for you...for me to see. You just need to command her and she will obey you. Don’t get all nervous over it, she won’t be offended. Also, if you want to hear what she has to say, then you have to give her permission to speak. After you get yourself all calmed by her, I want your girl to come here and show Reek how commands work. I want you to hand me her leash so I can show you how to command her on a leash.”  

“I’m fine,” Damon  snapped. “You're doing so well, baby. It's ok if you make mistakes, just keep trying. I going to give this to Ramsay, but you know I'm right here. Okay, come on, babydoll.” He lead her over and gave her leash away with with a frown. He leaned against the counter.

Now Ramsay turned his attention to Reek, to see how he was taking this, if he could obey and be calm enough for the collar yet.


	12. The Kindness of Monsters to Whipped Dogs

Jeyne wished Damon would calm down, he was the one making her nervous, not the idea of acting out a collar and leash pet fantasy. However, Ramsay was the real thing to fear and Jeyne understood that this was why Damon was so upset. She crawled obediently next to Damon, then saw her leash go to Ramsay. Instantly, she knelt up, arms crossed behind her back again, eyes down.

Ramsay might have been hoping she would kiss his boot or put her forehead on it in humility, but she couldn’t bring herself to go that far. It would hurt and upset Damon to see that.

Theon watched Ramsay’s expression as he started to move towards Damon. He could imagine it would anger Ramsay to repeat himself as easily as he could imagine embarrassing Ramsay by moving away at the wrong time. Ramsay smiled encouragingly, so Theon watched the floor until he stopped at Damon’s side. He watched Ramsay, uneasy at being away from what had become his source of comfort. And then there was Jeyne, kneeling before Ramsay, ready to serve him. She looked like his. He thought she looked perfect and graceful and he was a lost mess that couldn’t stop breaking down.

Theon closed his eyes. His mind was a buzzing hive, his heart stung under assaults from the swarm, so Theon became a calm collection of wires. Damon patted his head. He wasn’t sure who that was meant for. Theon hardly felt it.

“No. Puppy. Reek, I told you to watch. Be a good boy and watch, I won’t hurt her, I promise. It isn’t that kind of a lesson, I hate having to keep saying this to both you and Damon. Maybe you should just pat each other's heads while you ponder it and ask me to REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN!” Ramsay’s voice had gotten louder and more irritated, then he seemed to collect himself. “I am sorry...but you guys are really frustrating me…” Snorting with a sour mirth, Ramsay asked, “Why is it that the person I like LEAST in this room is the only one truly behaving? She hasn’t made me repeat myself, or forgotten anything. Really?”

Reaching down, Ramsay gave Jeyne a pat on the head, “Good girl, Jeyne.” She had no outward reaction beyond saying very quietly, with no emotion, “Thank you, Ramsay.”

Jeyne’s entire body screamed in revulsion at Ramsay’s touch and she wondered how Reek could stand it all the time? She thought she would go fucking insane.

“Now, do we all feel ready to pay attention? Or would anyone like me to remind them of anything else? Huh? Are we sure, Damon? Are we sure, Reek?”

Theon felt like a knife went into his heart but he knew that was ridiculous. He was being crazy. I’m going to fuck everything up… he thought, detached from what his body felt about it. “I’m sorry, Master. I just tried to calm myself. I didn’t mean to… I didn’t realize I closed my eyes for so long. I’m sorry. I will try. Please… I’m trying to be good.” His voice sounded like an echo. Maybe Reek was the name of the void taking over. “I want to be good…” he was just babbling, so he stopped. He lowered himself but kept staring at Ramsay, blushing. ‘Yes, Master’ that’s what he’d say next time.

Ramsay didn’t even look at Jeyne once, he just held the leather leash in front of her face. She knew what do, of course she did. Delicately, the girl leaned forward and held the leash in her teeth. Stepping past her after just icily ordering, “Stay.” Ramsay headed for his pet.

He crouched down and stroked Reek’s cheek. “Calm down...I know you are trying to be good….you ARE being good, sweetie. I just get irritated that you two are not understanding as quick as I’d like. Don’t worry, Damon is having as much trouble as you and he isn’t even a foolish pet...he is a big dumb giant. Just watch, alright? Because you need to see how safe it will be, how easy. Then we will put on your own collar and you can try it. But I want you to see it first, so you know it is not going to hurt. Not going to be a bad thing.”

Reek leaned into Ramsay’s touch, transfixed on his clear eyes. “Thank you, Master. You’re so patient with me." He shyly sucked on the back of the smile he was trying to hide. He was warmed by Ramsay sharing a little joke with him when he could have punched his face or thrown him out for someone better. That’s not a real thought that occurred to him, it melted under Ramsay’s sun before it even formed.

Damon was seething. He kept thinking about Jeyne, Jeyne, Jeyne, Jeyne, Jeyne, JEYNE. If she can keep it together, he can… probably… for her. That sharp laughing face was so fucking punchable.

Ramsay gave his Reek a small kiss and stood back up. “Now, Damon, do you think we can get the fuck on with the lesson? Or do you have anymore moronic questions you want to throw at me? You had a bunch earlier, didn’t you? Or do you want to have me go over everyfuckinthing I say about four times extra? Let me just go over the fine points again. One. Last. Time.” Taking a deep breath, Ramsay spoke extra loud and slow.

“I WON’T HURT YOUR GIRLFRIEND. SHE IS AN EXAMPLE ONLY. I WILL ONLY BE LEADING HER FOR A FUCKING MINUTE! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN OVER BY NOW! THAT IS THE ONLY PART YOU NEED TO REMEMBER RIGHT NOW. Okay, buddy? Make sure Reek keeps his eyes on Jeyne...make sure you keep your eyes on us too...but you need to watch what I do...not Jeyne. She knows what to do already, she is the example for my boy... I am the example for you. The way I use the leash and commands, that part is for you to watch. Understand? Are we clear now?”

All Damon heard was “YOUR HANDS WOULD FEEL FUCKING FANTASTIC SQUEEZING MY NECK!” So, he grinned maliciously. “Yep.” He was 99% sure he was above throwing Ramsay’s dog outside just to see him choke on his own rage and panic.

Ramsay stared at Damon for a moment, but he knew that his limit had been reached. And Ramsay’s point was made, so he walked back to stand over Jeyne. She had not moved once and as soon as Ramsay’s hand was in front of her face, she dropped the leash into it. “Jeyne, I want you to answer my questions.”

“Yes, Ramsay.”

“Good. Does your collar hurt in any way?”

“No, Ramsay.”

“Is it too loose, too tight? Anything at all feel wrong with it?”

“No, Ramsay.”

He smiled over at Reek and Damon. “See? She is not hurting at all. Jeyne? Does the position you are in cause you pain?” Ramsay probably expected her to respond “no” but she chose to be honest. He wouldn't be able to find fault with it, as he gave her permission to answer questions honestly. Did he really think he would beat her at THIS game?

“No, Ramsay. Unless it is for long periods, like more than an hour. Then it hurts and is hard to keep in perfect still positions.”

He seemed disconcerted for a moment by her answer and stared down at her, then slowly smirked. “Thank you, Jeyne. Reek, did you hear that? We shall keep all your still positions under an hour.”

Ramsay circled Jeyne now, in a very predatory way designed to scare her into moving as his stomping boots came closer. Not once did Jeyne move or raise her eyes. She didn’t flinch, she watched his boots out of the corner of her eye, but mainly waited to feel the leash change in its loose hold. Jeyne thought, go on fucker, play with me...let’s see who wins, asshole.

Reek watched, unsure what this meant. Jeyne was so still and lifeless. He was an emotional, needy, fireworks display of feelings and reactions. He wanted his still position to be in Ramsay’s lap, not kneeling alone and silent on the floor.

Maybe it was for the best; a skill to cope and stop panicking, crying, and gushing. He could play. Theon could detach. His veins could turn to wires. Maybe he’d find this was a good answer. Going blank and being programmed seemed safer than having Ramsay inside his head and heart so completely. He nodded to himself and felt like he could do this, and felt like this was brainwashing, and felt like it didn’t matter because this didn’t hurt as bad.

Damon fantasized for the millionth time about fucking Ramsay. I know you’re going to like it. Go on, spit in my face. How the fuck does someone so frustratingly intelligent so easily forget that Damon could easily take three of him. He smiled back at Ramsay’s smug grin. I think I have what you need, you fucking brat. Keep talking shit, it keeps the ideas coming. First thing to google tonight; tasteless sedatives.

Ramsay completed a circle so close that his boot nudged her but Jeyne never moved. Then he took the leather leash in his hand, doubled it and made a loud cracking sound with it up high, so Damon and Reek could see he wasn’t going near her with it. The sound was startlingly loud and threatening in the silent, tense room but Jeyne still didn’t make so much as a tiny flinch. Ramsay frowned then actually grinned, as if conceding something.

“Aright Jeyne, tell Damon and Reek why you didn’t move no matter what I did.”

Without moving anything but her mouth, Jeyne spoke just loud enough for them all to hear her. “Stay means do not move at all, no matter what happens around you. I have not been released from the stay command yet. So I do not move.”

With a small pat on her head, Ramsay looked over at Reek and Damon. “Do either of you understand the importance of that command? It is actually the most important command of all. Damon, I should think you would understand how important it is in our world, for these two to fully get what Stay means... Don’t you think?”

Ramsay looked towards his puppy, with a gentle look, not the taunting one he gave Damon. “Puppy, if there was ever a situation where I felt you were not safe moving around, I want to tell you stay and have you understand how important it is to fully stay. It could be the difference of my saving you from Robb...or you panicking and running into the street because I left the door open and getting hit by a car.  Stay won’t always mean this position that Jeyne is in now. It just means whatever position I left you in... You stay there, silent and still until I say otherwise. Do you understand that, puppy?”

“Yes, Master. You don’t want me to, um, endanger myself or anyone because I panic or…” he nodded, “I understand.”

Ramsay added, “And because I love you and my job is to care for you, to protect you, I can’t do that with you running around blindly, can I? So stay means silent and still no matter what.”

Ramsay now pulled the leash just slightly and ordered, “Crawl.” He still has not once looked directly at her and didn’t now. He just ordered as he started to walk away fast. Jeyne nearly laughed in her head at Ramsay thinking that trick would work. The very second the leash started to get slightly tense, she knew what he would do.  

To Ramsay’s slight surprise and grudging admiration, Jeyne never let the leash get tight, was right at his side, crawling fast. “Reek, there is no real reason I can see to ask you to crawl, except I like it. I will want you to crawl sometimes for my amusement. I don’t think you really need a lesson in it. You already crawl so nicely for me. How about we skip ahead to trying on your own collar, pet? Why don’t you have Damon be your escort over to me? You can crawl next to him. I want him and you closer... There is one last thing I need to show you before I attach your collar.”  

Reek glanced all the way up at Damon’s scowl. He tried to focus on Ramsay but kept Damon’s legs in his periphery. He tried to turn the bile boiling in his stomach to lead. His fingers and toes were steel, his heart was a piston. He could be dead and hope to be perfect. His face relaxed numbly. He tried to answer flatly like Jeyne. “Yes, Master.” He didn’t babble, stutter, or emote in torrents.

Damon’s stride was so long he was caught off guard and struggled to follow quickly and gracefully. Damon stood beside Jeyne before Reek reached Ramsay. Damon caressed Jeyne’s hair and looked at Reek, raising an eyebrow. Reek stopped in front of Ramsay and waited for even a hint of what to do or if he had done the right thing.

“Good puppy. Now can you look at how Jeyne kneels up and puts her arms? Can you try to copy that for me, Reek?” Ramsay asked sweetly, making sure to keep Jeyne’s leash still firmly in his hand. He could feel how badly Damon wanted it out of his hand and it was hard not to laugh at him. He watched his pet to see if he would obey.

Reek kept his face blank and voice flat. “Yes, Master.” He knelt up, glancing at Jeyne without moving his head, and crossed his wrists behind his back. He lifted his eyebrows, silently asking Like this? Are you happy? That didn’t seem perfect or graceful. He tried to go blank again. The smallest decision felt so heavy and dangerous.

Ramsay chuckled a little then lifted Reek’s face to look up at him with his free hand. “Very good boy, Reek. You are in a perfect position, such a wonderful boy. However, what is the robotic look and voice about? Are you trying to imitate everything about Jeyne? I only want you to mimic and learn the commands and movements, honey. Not her blank, fuckdoll look. That was put there by Petyr giving her to a shitload of men who liked that kind of blank thing. I prefer to have my lovers be more than a breathing hole personally. Reek, I like your personality, your quirks and your timid puppy emotions. I want to see them, I just want you to learn the proper positions. Okay? Wipe that blank look off your face, pretty puppy. I like your emotions, Reek.”

Reek’s eyes watered and he swallowed. He was so relieved he could cry. He didn’t really want to pretend to be someone strong again; it hurt his whole life to. His cheek started rising into a lopsided grin.

“Much better, silly pup! There is my good boy! Now, I want you and Damon to watch something. I want to show you how discipline on a leash happens. It doesn’t hurt, it is meant to get the pet’s attention and let them know they have done something wrong. But I want to show you how it’s done on Jeyne. Damon, before you rip my head off, let me explain why I am doing it and NOT you. Because since you have a "HULK, SMASH !" version of everything, you might try this and accidently pop your little girl’s head right off. So I will demonstrate it, then you can try it on her yourself... after Reek sees that when I use the leash to show a wrong move... it doesn’t hurt any. Okay? Good.”  

Ramsay popped the leash with a small movement of his wrist, just enough to make the leash cause the collar to give a very brief tug against the skin. It is fast, but it is enough to make any pet, even a professional one, jump. That is the whole point of it, of course. When Ramsay popped the leash, Jeyne gave the tiny lurch and whimper he expected.

“Now Jeyne, did that cause you real pain or was it more of a shock?”

“It was a shock more than a pain. It is enough to make me jump in startlement more than pain.” Jeyne replied obediently, longing to go to Damon. He was so close, yet she dare not even lean towards him. Not while Ramsay was watching and still keeping control of everyone in the room.

“Ok. I see.” Damon extended his hand to Ramsay and leaned down staring intently. “I’ll try.”

Ramsay grinned but after a minute he gave the leash to Damon. “Now try it... But remember: too hard and you take her head off; too little and it has no impact at all. Go for it, then I shall collar my pretty little puppy.”

“I am not going to take her fucking head off!” Damon stood back to his full height and exhaled. He was one hard blink away from losing it. He looked at his poor Jeyne. Trying so hard, putting up with all this bullshit without any complaint. I’ll make it up to you. He sighed and snapped the leash.

The collar suddenly slapped hard into her neck and for a brief second almost choked her. She not only was pulled backwards with a crash to the floor by the too sharp tug, but this time, it did hurt when her head hit the floor. And she cried out louder than before.  

Utterly horrified at her failure in front of Ramsay, who was waiting, hoping for a mistake, Jeyne scrambled to get back into position. Tears came scalding down her cheeks ruining her blank stone cold composure, the only shield she had from Ramsay’s cruelty. “Forgive me, Master.” She apologized to Damon but kept her eyes to the ground, trying to get herself back into position, ignoring how badly she was trembling now.

Ramsay smirked, “I warned you, Damon. Now Jeyne lost her composure. Look, she is starting to crack. Now, how do you deal with a desolate sad girl who almost managed to completely impress me until her own clumsy Master ruined it for her?”

Damon growled as his hands balled into clenching fists. “I know how to fucking talk to her. You got exactly what you fucking wanted, asshole. Don’t push her any further.” He knelt down to Jeyne and cupped her face. “Don’t apologize to me, baby. It’s ok. Remember, I said it was ok to make mistakes. Do you think you could extend that to me?” He smiled at her and kissed her cheeks. “You’re so strong. You did so well. I can’t even watch it. I fucked up, not you, do you understand me?”

Jeyne peeked up at Damon and softly replied, “Yes Master. Of course, I would never blame you.” Even if he did something she did blame him for, she wouldn’t ever in front of Ramsay. But she didn’t blame Damon, how was he to know she would fall over? Besides, he was being tormented as much as she was by Ramsay. And look how much Damon cared about how she felt..that she wasn’t blaming herself for the accident. She wanted to melt into his arms and feel safe. She wanted to ask Damon to do to Ramsay what he did to Edmure.

But Jeyne knew that in spite of their size difference, Ramsay was the clear alpha here. So she remained as composed and obedient as she could. She did try and inch closer to Damon’s leg though, needing the comfort.

Ramsay decided he had pushed Damon and Jeyne enough and turned to his pet. He took the collar meant for Reek in his hand. “Reek? I want to put your collar on you now. Okay, sweet puppy? Can you be very good and still while I do that?”

Reek’s chest started heaving. He kept his jaw clamped shut and tried to stay still. “Yes, Master.” He felt like he was shrinking to a sick center in his stomach.

“Good boy, Reek. Breathe nice and slowly, you are safe, you are fine and you are doing so well for me. I am so pleased with you, puppy.” The whole time Ramsay spoke soothingly, he brought the collar over. He started to put it on Reek, careful to not catch his hair or skin. “I am going to buckle it now, Reek. It won’t choke you, but so you can be sure of it, I want you to put your finger against here.” Ramsay guided Reek’s finger to stay against his neck where the collar came around. “There, won't be bothering your breathing or your skin, look you can feel your finger under it snugly, right? There, all done, Reek. It looks so wonderful on you, puppy!”

Reek panted, slowly curling in. He tried to freeze himself and reason through this dread closing in on him, tearing through his chest like an iron maiden whining and shutting with an echoing pound. He slipped his finger out and started crying. He couldn’t name exactly why, even as he asked himself, remote from the situation and its absurdity. But he guessed it had something to do with an intractable sense of finality.

Damon pulled Jeyne up into his arms and gently swayed her, as if to protect her from the raw wound on the floor. His rage at Ramsay softened despite himself. He couldn’t help it; the crazy little fucker had never looked so deeply happy.

Now in Damon’s arms, Jeyne felt safer. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and pressed her face into him. She couldn't bear to look at her suffering friend and she was afraid Ramsay would see the disgust and hate for him on her face.

Ramsay gently wiped the tears from his puppy’s face and smiled at him. “You are doing so well, Reek. You really are, I am so happy with how good you are being for me. Do you want to take a minute before we go any further, sweetie? You have done so good just to put the collar on without a fuss, you can have a small reward.” Ramsay sat back in the chair and then patted his knee, as if calling to a dog. “Crawl to your Master, little pup, I will snuggle with you for a minute until you are feeling calmer, okay?”

Reek’s shoulders curled in and he lowered himself. It almost felt like if he moved, he would be that much further from before he’d allowed this to happen. He did want Ramsay’s comfort, he needed it. He could be disgusted with himself, self-loathing was the oldest friend he had. It would be worth it, he thought, and crawled to Ramsay, looking up with wide, pleading eyes. He extended his arms and whimpered before crawling into Ramsay’s lap.

“Here is my good boy. Come here, love.” Ramsay wrapped his arms around Reek tightly and nuzzled his neck. Then he looked up at Damon with Jeyne in his arms, as if surprised they were still there. “I think that is all the example I need for tonight from Jeyne. She did the best she could... Great, actually for the most part, as much as I hate to admit it. She is behaved and does well with you..for now, at least. You can go if you want, Reek and I are going to be fine, I think. Aren’t we, sweet puppy?”

“Gee, thanks, Ramsay.” Damon smirked, trying to sound cold and failing. “I like your little dog for you. Thank Christ. I can’t keep getting up two hours early to crush mood stabilizers into your fucking fruit loops.” He laughed and mussed Ramsay’s hair to hide how much he meant it. He was trying to be pissed off. Damon took his Jeyne upstairs to get to comforting her and talking her through whatever she might be facing as best he could.

Reek pressed into Ramsay’s strength. His mind and movements were so sharp. He never missed his mark and several well crafted traps sprang from his quick mind as he strolled into any situation.

His breathing evened out and slowed. The iron maiden inverted and Reek felt protected from wolves and raiders, other things that came to kill and steal in the night. It was a good place to hide, even from himself.

Enjoying the feeling of this frail little boy trying to crawl into him, Ramsay ran hands across the slender back, then traced the leather strip winding about that lovely neck. “I love how this looks on you, sweet puppy. I want a picture of it, tell you what...you have done so well...and Damon ruined Jeyne’s perfect score so well...that I feel very generous. I will let you have a choice. You can skip the rest of the lesson and the leash until tomorrow...if you can wear the collar all night. Or you can wear the leash, we can finish the lesson and you can wear your collar until bedtime only. I will let you decide.”

Holding tightly to his pet, Ramsay leaned over to the table to get his phone. “While you think about what you want to do, I want to get some pictures. I want some pics of you on my screen.” Ramsay leaned back in the chair again pulling Reek against his chest. “Raise your head so your collar will show better, puppy. Okay, give your best goofy smile to the camera, Reek!” He took pictures while waiting for his boy to decide.

Theon cried out seeing himself in the phone. The cut on his cheek, bruise around his mouth, and deep purple bites on his shoulder made him look so pale and ill. He didn’t want to see his neck so he looked away.

It was a terrible decision but Ramsay wanted to fuck him in the collar anyway. “Could I stay close to you instead of… training if I wear it all night?”

Ramsay nuzzled his puppy and murmured, “Yes, of course you can. Only when I have to work or do something that wouldn’t be safe or good for you, that you have to leave me. And then I promise, Damon or Alyn would always be here to keep you safe until I came back for you. In fact, I should invite Alyn to dinner, so you can meet him properly. The other boys too. I will invite them all to eat with us, so you know them out of the bar. They won’t ever hurt you, sweetheart, they would never dare touch what is mine. You are mine, puppy, aren’t you?”    

“Yes, Master. I … can, could I  wear something? Please?”

Ramsay grinned and leered, “You could wear me?” Hugging his pet tightly, Ramsay crooned, “I want to see you naked wearing nothing but my collar, but yes, you can have something more to wear while the boys are here.”

Scooping Reek up in his arms, Ramsay carried him upstairs. “Okay, let’s see what we can find.” Tossing his pet onto the bed, Ramsay leaped on top of the frail boy landing just over him. “I still think you should just wear me, sweet puppy.”

Reek shrank away, back into the sheets, holding his breath. He was held fast by Ramsay’s stare. How did he lose himself in the world behind that sparkling grey?

“Why DO you fill me up?  _Fill me up_. Buttercup, baby just to let me down.  _Let me down_...”

Theon glanced at Ramsay’s floor, trying not to smile. “Oh, heh. Meera. Probably wondering why I’m late again,” he winced, as if apologizing.

Ramsay arched an eyebrow and said, “Oh...Meera? Let’s find out, puppy!” Ramsay gave his Reek a quick bite on his lip then went to reach for the phone.

 

**HEY, CUNTLICKER! CALL THE BOYS TELL THEM THEY ARE COMING OVER FOR DINNER!**

 

Jeyne leaned past Damon’s mountain of arms to see the text. He has not put her down or out of his grip since returning upstairs. He doesn’t seem to hear or believe her that the leash and collar didn’t upset her.

“I know how to cook like..three dishes...all big ones luckily. I can make homemade macaroni and cheese, chilli or stroganoff. The girls and I finally convinced Petyr to let us use the upstairs kitchen to cook food for ourselves after the bar and restaurant closed for the night. Remember, Petyr got the pay not us. We had bedrooms that were ours, but his version of clothing, food and shelter in return for our work wasn’t really that great.” Jeyne snuggled into Damon’s arms, rubbing her face on his chest as she continued to speak.

“We each had a hot plate in our rooms that he supplied along with basic things for hygiene..but we had to beg for him to give us money to get food and clothing. He would make us take on the worst of clients, just so he would hand us a lousy twenty dollars. So we learned to cook large quantities of cheap food. That three a.m. meal was sometimes all we got.”

Jeyne could hear how bitter her voice sounded and tried to instantly lighten it. The last thing she needed to do was set poor Damon off all over again. He’ll never stop holding her then! Not that she really minded, she thought with a small grin.

“Who are these boys? Are they going to...need...or will Theon or I have to…”

Jeyne grabbed Damon’s cheeks and stared into his face. “I accept that you own me, okay? I am yours, your pet, your owned human pet, your girlfriend. But I can’t...please..I didn’t mean I can’t..I meant...please don’t share me! I want to be just yours. I..I can deal with Ramsay...but I don’t know these boys and to be honest...Damie...I am just sore, frustrated and now I’m hungry. If one of these boys try to touch me..I might put a fork in their eye which I know earns me a whipping!”

Damon gave soft kisses to her cheeks and nose. “I would never share my precious girl.” He held her closer. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell him to fuck off.”

 

**I’m busy licking cunt, asseating cocksucker**

**CAN YOUR GIRL COOK?**

Bursting into laughter, Jeyne peeked at the text and said, “Good thing I already mentioned I know how to cook.”

 

**TAKE MY CARD AND YOUR BITCH, GET SUPPLIES. HAVE HER COOK SOMETHING EDIBLE!**

**AND GET A FUCKING COFFEEMAKER, WOULD YOU? THAT SHOULD NOT BE HARD FOR A BRAINLESS HAIRLESS APE AND HIS WHATEVER. IT IS A SIMPLE TASK.**

Damon’s eyebrows shot up. “Hey! You wanna get out of here? I do!”

 

**Ok BEST BUDDY. I don't need your $. Maybe I'll look at apartments while we're out :D**

**Ramsay?**

**Hey**

**J/K**

**;p**

**STOP TRYING TO BE FUNNY. YOU ARE NOT GOOD AT IT. BE BACK IN ONE HOUR.**

**> :(**

“One fucking hour,” he sneered. Maybe he shouldn’t have made that apartment joke. “Let’s go, baby. I need some air.” He seemed hesitant to put her down, but she had to get dressed.

“Please, it will be very awkward to get dressed like this, Damie?” Jeyne sighed and began to stroke Damon’s cheek. “Can...am I allowed to be real blunt? Not insulting...or disrespectful...just blunt?”

“Ok. What’s up?”

Taking a deep breath, Jeyne looked into Damon’s eyes, willing him to hear her, really hear her. “I..look, I know I had a terrible job...it was awful..but I am out of it now..it doesn’t bother me anymore. None of it. Ever since you beat up Edmure and made him actually look at me and apologize... it did something for me. It helped make it all part of the past. I am okay with it. If Ramsay makes me play any of those games again, don’t get so upset. Please. I don’t mind the games and I can win them. I am very good at it and maybe this is wrong..but I am PROUD of it.”

“Proud that I have any talent that can impress or win over another. That is a huge deal to someone like me. I won’t try and run. I won’t fight with Ramsay. But..I need you to calm down. It scares me...not that you will hurt me..It scares me because I am afraid YOU will be hurt by Ramsay. Or Th...Reek! Ramsay isn’t using me against Reek, he is using me against you. Then if you upset him, he takes it out on Reek. It is like a sick circle...so let me just do my part to keep the sanity. Really, the bdsm stuff doesn’t bother me at all...”

With a blush, Jeyne looked down and muttered, “I..uh...actually like it..some of it, or at least I always thought with the right person it could be fun.”

“REALLY?! I mean… really? That’s fucking awesome! Jeyne, you understand I wasn’t mad or frustrated with you, right? I couldn’t enjoy that shit with Ramsay’s hand up my fucking ass. I wasn’t being close to you, I was being controlled by him and… I don’t know. I don’t want to share you, I guess. I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want your feelings to be hurt for no goddamn reason, so I’m glad you’re ok. It means a lot that you did that shit for me. It will be so much better when it's just us, alone and safe. Hey, I’m so happy you told me all this but we have to go before fuckface starts his countdown.” Damon furrowed his brow. “He’s not using you against me…” but he didn’t say so, Damon realized. He said she wasn’t being used against _Reek_.

Jeyne smiled at Damon sadly and asked, “Well, can you let me go to get dressed then?” He was so loyal to that cunt, she thought bitterly. “I want to wear one of the new outfits you let me get!” Her mood went up thinking of wearing the new clothes.

“Ok!” Damon’s face lit up and he jumped on his bed which cracked like a gunshot. “Aw, son of bitch. I’ll,... I'll fix it! Go in the bathroom and change so you can come in with your new look and surprise me!” Damon smiled and started crawling around his bed to see what had broken.

Jeyne went into the bathroom with her clothing still giggling. As she put on the clothing, then searched for a hair brush, she opened the bathroom cabinet. She saw the eyedrops and then shook her head. No, not yet. Maybe there is another way to get Damon and Theon away from Ramsay. I will find a way to save them both.


	13. A Heavy Burden To Carry

Ramsay was sitting against the headboard, having just found Reek’s phone. With a smirk, he asked Reek, “Anything you want to confess, warn or tell me about before I go through this?” He made sure his tone was clear that he was joking, not wanting to set off his timid, little puppy. Then a large sound cracked through the room and Ramsay sighed, “He fucking broke the bed again.”

Reek jumped for the floor and covered his head.  

“Ah, fuck.” Ramsay tossed the phone and missed the bed, it landed on the floor in a pile of clothing. He knelt beside Reek and ran his hand over his back, then slowly covered Reek in his own body, curling around him. “Shh...you are safe, puppy. Who could get to you through me? Hmm? It’s okay, Master has you. That was just stupid Damon breaking his bed again.”

Reek rubbed his face into Ramsay’s arm. “I’m sorry. Heh, I’m ok. I just…” Hammer blows rang out like sharp thunder, before he could finish. He trembled and whined as though he were taken by a horrible fever. He remembered when they came for his father…

Ramsay growled out, “Thundercunt, fucking moron. I am sorry, puppy. Our roommate is an idiot of a special group of idiots. That is just our special helmet big boy trying to fix his broken bed.” Scooping Reek up, he went back to the bed. He laid his puppy on a pillow and pulled up the covers to his neck. Ramsay leaned over him and kissed his head. Then made sure he had eye contact with his pet.

“Sweet boy, do you remember that stay command from earlier? The one Jeyne demonstrated? Do you think you can do that for me, love? I just want to go as far as the door and you can even watch to make sure I don’t leave. I won’t leave you, I swear. But I want my Reek to STAY where I put him. You lay right here while I go to the door. Understand me?” He spoke very slowly and carefully as if speaking to a young child. 

“Yes, Master. I,” he winced painfully as another blow rang out, “... I understand. I’ll be… be good.”

Ramsay grinned with as much charm and reassurance as he could muster as another blow made even him, wince. “You ARE a good boy. My Reek. You will never know how much I love you...how much I care...how WANTED you are...how NEEDED by me..” With a wistful, needy look that hid away fast, Ramsay looked down at his Reek, then got off the bed. “Stay.”

He went to the door and leaned out into the hallway, but looked back to make sure Reek was staying. 

“ **HEY! THUNDERCUNT, CUNTLICKER, DAMON THE FUCKING SPECIAL GIANT...COULD YOU KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF? YOU ARE SCARING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF REEK! GET THE FUCK TO THE STORE AND GET DINNER!”**

 

Ok, this was not how to show Jeyne Ramsay wasn’t going to kill them all. Damon sighed and went to the hallway. “Sorry, I was fixing the bed I’m almost done. Does that guy have some serious PTSD or what? He freaks out over every peep I make.” 

Ramsay grabbed his own hair and then bellowed in outrage.  **“THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY REEK! YOUR PEEPS SOUND LIKE FUCKING GODS DROPPING THE FUCKING HEAVENS ON US! I SWEAR TO GOD, DAMON..ONE MORE FUCKING THING...YOU SET MY POOR BOY OFF ONE MORE TIME…”**

“ _ Ok, Ramsay! I said I was sorry. You lower your fucking voice!”  _ Damon whispered as best he could. “Jeyne’s getting dressed and then we’ll go, alright?” He smiled as a kind of peace offering. 

Ramsay took a deep breath and shut his eyes. “Fine. Why don’t you get the food and coffeemaker tonight...tomorrow you can get a new bed. No need to keep hammering at the damned thing.” 

He went back into his room and shut the door. Ramsay grinned at his puppy. “Good boy,you stayed. I am so pleased with you, puppy.” He started to look for the phone and couldn't find it. Sighing, Ramsay got his own phone and said, “Lost your phone, one sec, I’ll just call it.” 

“No, no, it's over-” 

The beginning of _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails started playing. 

Theon hoped Ramsay didn’t know that song. “I GOT IT!” He dove for the phone and answered it. “Yep, it’s here!” He said into the phone with a forced laugh.

Ramsay said into the phone, “Hey, Reek? Did I give you permission to use the phone? Did I give permission to break the Stay command?”

Reek swallowed. “Uh, you’re breaking up, I can’t hear you,” he joked. Then his smile fell and he hung up. “No, Master. I’m sorry.” He tossed the phone on the bed.

It is still so new to him and if Ramsay tries to give any discipline with Reek so fragile right now... Ramsay smiled.

“It is alright, puppy. It is all new to you, don’t worry. No punishments right now. You need time to learn all the rules. It’s okay. Look, Master is not angry.” Ramsay crawled onto the bed and with a leer, said, “I love my ring tone. I am taking it as a compliment. DO you want me to be...closer?” 

Reek rubbed the back of his neck and smirked. He looked at the bed and at Ramsay, leaning forward and waiting for permission just in case it was a trick or he was doing something wrong he didn’t understand. “I… I do want you over me and um,” he blushed deeply, crawling onto the mattress, “telling me what to do sometimes.” He bit his lip and looked away.

Ramsay began to slowly crawl over to Reek and then over him. He was predatory in every move he made. “Luckily..I do love to tell you what to do, puppy.” Now he was licking his pet’s nipple, the pert left one. Then he gave a hard quick bite to it. “Sometimes?”

“Ah!” Reek winced then grinned. “Heh.” His breathing slowed and deepened. He was getting hard already. Theon was truly lost. “Well,” he sucked and the back of a shy smile, “sometimes I like when you just do what-”

“ **SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! COFFEEMAKER FROM HELL PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!”**

“What?!” Reek started crawling back. 

“ **WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL LEFT THIS DEVIL’S COLON POLYP OUT HERE?!** ”

Ramsay punched the mattress near the headboard. “Fucking Damon.” He pointed at Reek and snarled out, “Stay! DO NOT GET OFF THAT BED. DO NOT TOUCH THE PHONE.”

He stormed out of the room and right up to Damon who was bent over in pain, holding his foot. Ramsay gave a hard grin just before he let loose with a punch to Damon’s face. 

Damon turned with the punch but didn’t fall, despite the force behind it. “AH!” He held his eye and hit the ground feeling around he carpet. “My fucking contact! You asshole! LOOK! I stubbed my toe on that fucking hell beast!! WHY DID YOU BRING IT UP HERE?”

Theon looked at his phone. It was right there within reach. He could just change Jon’s name, contact photo, and fucking ringtone. Would he remember the number if he never got his phone back?

Ramsay rubbed his knuckles then hissed, “I don’t give a flying fuck what happened! I never touched the fucking coffee maker! You are going to give my pup a fucking heart attack! How the fuck your “whatever” isn’t deaf yet is beyond me. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO GET THE FOOD, WOULD YOU? Stop the bullshit or I ‘ll take back my offer to get a new bed!” 

He stormed off and Jeyne has never tried so hard in her life to look blank. She has the image of the eyedrops in her mind. She really wanted to cook dinner now. Jeyne tried to help Damon and stroked his poor cheek. “Oh Damie! I am so sorry..” She had no idea what to say or do. 

Until dinnertime, then she knows exactly what to do. Damon protected her when Edmure tried to bother her...she must protect her man from his best friend. Jeyne has no choice..in order to save Damon and Theon…..Ramsay Bolton has to die.

“Don’t worry, baby. Come on.” He swept her up into his arms again, too enamored with her concern and the way she said  _ Damie _ to recognize the determination in her eyes. “Um, fuck it. I can’t find my contact. Hold on.” He came back out into the hall wearing glasses. “Ok! Let’s go!”

Jeyne gave an extra warm smile and squeezed him extra tightly when he lifted her back up. “Oh Damie, you look very smart in those.”

 

As soon as Ramsay’s form appeared in the doorway Reek’s hand flashed back to his side. It felt like he’d been slapped awake. Was he interrupted trying to seduce a killer… into what?  _ What the hell am I doing?  _

Ramsay smirked seeing the quick movement. It was clear that Reek had been thinking of the phone but didn’t actually touch it. I will be patient….and I will change the password to the phone. “What are you doing, little pup? Hmm...have you been staying where I put you this time? I like to find you where I want you to be….though hide and seek is fun sometimes..I always love a good hunt.”  

He was climbing the bed and Reek again, wanting to finish what he started. Staring down at his lovely boy, he reached for the phone. This time he remained lying on top of his pet, as he tried to unlock the cell phone. 

“Wh-what are you doing, Master?” Theon asked nervously. 

Smirking, Ramsay grabbed the puppy’s hand and pressed his thumb to unlock it. “Well, first off...you are mine, right? Well, that means everything that is yours...is mine. And I want to look at what is mine.” He began to swipe through all the pictures. 

“Uh,” Theon squirmed under Ramsay with nervous energy that had nowhere to go. “I… all that is from before you… I mean, I haven’t had that since you took it. You don’t… there’s no reason to go through it, really. Do you want me to throw it away?”

Ramsay chuckled and said, “Did you really put your cock into a pineapple for this picture? No, of course you don’t have to get rid of the phone, do I look like some oppressive dickhead to you?” 

Ramsay continued to delete all the pictures and contacts then changed the password. “You can keep the phone and earn time to use it. I am just making some alterations on it.” He set up the gps with his phone so if this one leaves the house with Reek, he can track him. Making sure not to touch Reek’s games, he continued to fuck with changing the password. As he did this, he lay upon his pet and slowly started to rub his hard on over Reek’s growing one. 

Reek hummed and rubbed the inside of his foot on Ramsay’s ankle. He watched Ramsay’s face to see if he found anything he didn’t like. 

**KARL: Hey BB. U were so good got 2 c u again. wanna hookup l8r?**

**THEON: Hey, turns out...I am so sorry, should have told you..well, just get checked by a doctor. So sorry, dude.**

**ASHA: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GET YOUR DICK STUCK IN NOW? ANSWER YOUR PHONE!**

**THEON: Sure! call me right now. I will tell you exactly what I am up to.**

Ramsay grinned and looked over at his puppy. “Uh oh...looks like your sister might give us a call. Don’t worry, sweetheart, you can rest assured, I will tell her what your brothers did.” 

The Wicked Witch of the West’s theme played until Ramsay answered. “THEON! What the hell? Where have you been and why the fuck didn’t you answer your phone? Where are you? I’ll come get you, just  _ stop _ pulling this shit!”

The phone was on speaker and the voice was such a loud harsh strident sound that Ramsay winced. Grinning, Ramsay beckoned Reek over to him, pushing him against his chest and wrapping arms around him tightly. With a whisper Ramsay said, “Remember, you are safe, you are mine.”

“Hey there, Asha! Do you remember who I am?” 

“Oh, fucking hell. I don’t give a shit what fucking flavor of the week you are, I want to speak with my little brother. Tell him to pull out and take the phone,  _ sweetie _ .”

Ramsay laughed and then kissed his silly puppy’s head.

“Asha, I am not the flavor of the month. I am the man that BOUGHT your little brother from YOUR brothers. Ramsay Bolton is my name and you can call ME to ask about your brother whenever you want. Okay, sweetcheeks? Great.” Ramsay disconnected the call and locked the phone, muting it. 

Asha had picked him up in the afternoon from a lot of stupid shit he’d gotten himself into.  _ Like the pineapple, ha ha.  _ What would Asha do now? She would say this is was bullshit.  _ Hey _ !  _ This  _ **_is_ ** _ - _

Ramsay started to kiss him, biting gently on his shoulders, then gave a shove that pushed his pet flat. “Don’t think about her...don’t think about anyone but me.” He said, before flicking his tongue across his pretty Reek’s nipples.

Theon groaned and rubbed his feet into the sheets. What was he trying to think again? 

“Good boy, I want you to squirm for me, Master wants to fuck his little puppy, with your pretty collar on. Can we do that, sweet pup? Hmm? You seem to like this...I love how responsive you are..the lovely sounds you make for me..” 

“Ah,” Reek gasped. Ramsay’s words hit him cold in the stomach and ran in currents, above and below. Theon’s head rolled across the sheets. “Mmmmmmm _ rrrrrrr _ !” He twisted in bursts as though he were caught in a net. It was one thing suffer through this travesty, it was unbearable to swoon so deep with need and heavy rolling eyes.

“Such a good boy for me. Responsive, perfect puppy.” Ramsay whispered in Reek’s ear as he began to gently bite at his earlobe. “Do you want to use the restraints, sweetie? Or would you like to go without them this time? I am going to let you decide,since you are doing so well today.”

Ramsay gently moved against his pet, loving the size difference. “I know that compared to Damon I am not very huge. But Reek, you are so slight, you make me seem like a giant. I love that, being more powerful than you. My lovely little boy, you like being helpless in my arms, don’t you? You are hotter than hell this way, Reek. You were born to be mine, to be cared for and loved by me. It’s okay, it is good that I am bigger than you, that I am your Master.” 

“BUT! I work out every fucking day! I just have lean muscle! And, when my metabolism slows down I’m going to fill out so…” His brothers were broad, looming and fierce like Greyjoys should be. Theon looked more like his sister. He’d yell and shove her when she borrowed his clothing but she would laugh in his face,  _ But Kyra loves these Armani boxers.  _ He clenched his fists just thinking about it. 

Ramsay felt Reek tense and he gently caressed the fists and forced them open. “Uh oh...I hit a nerve and now my puppy is growling and hurt. I am sorry, I didn’t mean that the way you took it. If you want to keep working out to stay lean, you can. I don’t plan to starve you, Reek or make you lay in the bed until your muscles wilt away. What kind of horrible Master would do such a thing? I only meant that you were slight compared to me. We Boltons are a hearty stock, a genetic kind of thing you know? And Reek, you are only helpless for me..to me. The difference is, where I would use power, strength, violence and money to get what I needed, you would use charm and sex.” 

Reek smiled sadly with one side of his mouth. “You’re so nimble and dense. Like, uh, Bruce Lee, kind of. I’m… I’m an expert marksmen. If you ever… There are other things I can do for you.”

“Oh, are there, little puppy? Well, I already am enjoying the talents you are displaying now.” Ramsay gave a small but hard bite to Reek’s slender neck.

 

Jeyne liked holding tight to Damon’s large tree trunk of an arm as they strolled down the aisles.  She put different ingredients in the basket that Damon carried. This was the most normal domestic thing Jeyne has ever done and it is thrilling. It is like a dream, a moment from a movie or a good book. Any second Jeyne will wake up and it will end. Or, she thought wryly, Ramsay Bolton will rip it apart for me. She is set on her course of action now and that is why instead of one large casserole pan, she bought several small ones. “Because we all ate at different times, we used small tins to bake each macaroni and cheese in. I am just used to cooking it that way.” 

“Hey, we never have real home cooked anything! I don’t care what it looks like, I bet it will be great.” Damon kept looking over the home goods and furniture. “I keep thinking… maybe we could move out now that Ramsay has his puppy.” 

Grinning wistfully, Jeyne peeked up at him and nodded. “Maybe...I would love our own apartment!” 

“Yeah? Really?” Damon rubbed the blond stubble on his chin. “Maybe I should bring it up tonight while he’s still in a good mood. If you can get Reek alone just tell him to… you know, be extra nice and needy.” Damon pulled her closer. He was so excited he was practically vibrating. 

Jeyne felt a twinge of guilt at the idea of asking Theon to deliberately help her get free, leaving him there to suffer. There is no way she will ever convince Damon to help her save him from Ramsay. Besides there is no way Ramsay will say yes to him...he might lie and say something like earning his way to it..but it will be a lie. She wished that Damon would listen to her and believe her. But he is still learning to trust her and he has trusted Ramsay for years. There is no point wasting extra breath trying to convince a stubborn man of something, she knows that. And to press an issue usually causes a form of hurt, so Jeyne wisely dropped the subject completely. 

“Jeyne?”

Damon looked around and wrapped both arms around his sweet girl.

“Jeyne!” Sansa came around a rack of clothing with her arms extended, but she dropped them seeing Damon. “I’m so glad to see you! I’ve missed you! What happened?” She looked up at Damon and smiled politely. “I’m sorry, my name is Sansa.” She extended her fair hand.

“Damon,” he grunted shaking her hand. “What do you want?” He looked around to see if anyone was watching or closing in.

Jeyne squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp, while nervously smiling at her old school friend. Standing on her tiptoes she whispered fiercely up to Damon, “Please be kind to her. She is an old school friend, she has no idea what happened to me after graduation!” 

Damon frowned at her. He let go but held tightly to her wrist.  _ It’s just a little girl. It’s fine,  _ he reassured himself.

“I… I did interrupt you, didn’t I? I’m sorry. I just had to say hello. My number hasn’t changed. I still have, ha ha, my old livejournal as well, remember that? If you ever need anything or even… I would love to catch up. I missed you so much. Just, please, please, know you can always contact me. We could double date sometime!” 

Jeyne silently laughed at the idea of Damon and her on a double date with the elegant Sansa and whomever her prince charming is. “It is so good to see you again, Sansa. I am so sorry that we lost touch. It’s my fault...I wanted to have a fresh start somewhere else and so I broke all ties. As you can see..it was a mistake and I am back. This time I found someone who cares for me,wants to keep me safe and I am so happy. I will certainly contact you if I can. Damie, I can use your computer sometime, can’t I?” 

Damon huffed and rolled his eyes. “When we get settled, maybe your friend can come see our new place.” He leaned over to inspect Sansa. “We’re in the middle of moving. Better get going, sweetie. It was nice to meet you, Sansa. Come on,  _ Jeyne _ .”

“Um, I actually moved back into my parents house; unusual circumstances.” Sansa was suddenly hugging Jeyne as Damon held his breath. He pulled Jeyne away, forcing himself not to be rough about it.

Jeyne knew from years of pleasing men when to give in on something. She also knew how to make sure to get more time with Sansa next time. She gave Sansa a last grin and latched back onto Damon’s arm. As they moved, Jeyne gave a brilliant smile up at him. “Thank you for that. No other man would have let me even say hi, never mind be kind enough to invite her to visit us when we get settled. I really can’t believe that you are really mine..that I am really yours. Can we..can we pretend for the rest of our time in the store that we are really truly going to get stuff for our own place? That I am getting ready to cook just for my man?” 

Damon spun her up to his chest and held her. “ _ Baby _ , she’s a  _ Stark _ .” Damon sighed. “She seems nice. I know you probably think I’m stupid,” he smirked and gently rubbed his nose into hers, “but I usually size people up fairly well. I do like Sansa, but we can’t trust the Starks right now, ok? It’s not me being an asshole it’s a safety issue. Her brother is a fucking psychopath. Hey, we have some time. What do you want to do? Pick out curtains? Get a bottle of wine?”

Sighing, Jeyne gave up and gave Damon a grin. “Wine, I had a box of it once! They gave it to us from upstairs because it was about to sour. I only drank a glass of it, not sure how I felt about the taste. What kind of box do you drink from?”

Damon inhaled sharply. “OH, BABY! I’M GOING TO GET YOU THE BEST FUCKING WINE! Come on! Hey! You know that’s how I picked you, right? Cause I’m good at seeing people. I said, ‘I’m going to marry her’ and I am very fucking stubborn.” 

Jeyne stopped dead and it was so abrupt that Damon dragged her before she caught her feet again. “M..marry? You want to marry me? You bought yourself a wife?” She started to shake her head wildly, hyperventilating. “I can’t wife….I don’t know how to wife...I..have no training.. I only can cook three things, Damon...are you playing with me? Because it’s fucking cruel, I already know my faults,...” Jeyne burst into tears and hid her face, horrified. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He picked her up again and carried her in one arm and the basket in his other hand. “I’m not playing with you! I don’t mean  _ tomorrow _ . What did you think this was? Poor sweetheart. Don’t worry, it… you’ll see. Let’s just start with wine, ok? We’ll get cheese and crackers.” He kissed her cheeks and wondered how to make it better. “It will just take time. Give me a chance, Jeyne.” He kissed her forehead and kissed her mouth.

Jeyne kissed him back and then threw her arms around his neck and buried her face. “I don’t know what kind of cheese goes with wine...let me try and guess..Velveeta or Kraft slices?” 

“I like velveeta macaroni. I used to eat slices of kraft cheese and a cut up hot dog with ketchup for dinner. My grandma could barely afford to feed me. You know?” He looked down at himself and sighed regretfully. “I’m a lot to feed. It’s nice, this life Ramsay gave me. I don’t have to worry about how or when I’ll eat, or grandma’s medication, or who will take care of her, or where I’ll sleep, and now you don’t either! I’ll take care of you! I’ll show you these bottles of wine that taste so fucking good… but, you can’t get too drunk, ok? I want to be close to you tonight, you know? You know? Huh? Huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Giggling, Jeyne teased, “Maybe I will get you drunk instead? Then take advantage of your poor helpless body. Damie, the wicked things I might do to you once you are in my powerful clutches!” Drying her eyes, Jeyne lifted her chin, eyes flashing with determination. “Damie, I am going to be very agreeable tonight so you can talk with Ramsay about our leaving. Point me to Ramsay’s favorite kind of cheese, even if it’s some fancy kind. If I can’t win him over with personality, maybe I can win him over through his stomach!” Or at least I can put him underground if need be, Jeyne thought.

Damon grinned and spun her happily. “Ok! You can have your way with me after getting me drunk if you’re really good but, if you pull out a strap on, I will be very unhappy. Ha ha.” He nibbled at her neck playfully. 

Jeyne giggled again then pouted, “Aww..but Damie! Well, then again, you said a strap on...you didn’t say I couldn’t use a ponytail butt plug…”

“Oh really, little girl?” He growled playfully at her and pretended to chew on her neck. “Stay out of my asshole or I’ll make you watch a horror marathon with Ramsay and he  _ talks through the whole fucking thing _ ! He also likes to jump at you in the tense moments to try to make you piss yourself.”  _ Puppy tail for Reek would  _ **_really_ ** _ put Ramsay in a good mood, _ Damon realized with a smile.


	14. Catching And Keeping Your Pets

Robb ran his fingers through his hair and swore. He leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes as his head pounded. No leads anywhere on how to get Theon out of the fucking Bolton’s clutches. How could Theon have run to that sadistic bastard? Robb shouldn’t have spooked him so. He should have just kidnapped Theon right off the damned streets and he would be safe with him now.

Theon would be in his bed, giving him that lopsided grin and Robb would be the one caring for him, protecting him. If I had him right here, I could keep from ever needing to put a bullet in his brain. But Theon is out there at the enemy camp, with his sweet stupid head filled with my fucking secrets and the men are looking at me. They can’t understand why we don’t have hitmen on it now. If he could just keep Theon tucked inside my room, chained to the bed if need be, then Robb could convince others to let him live. He is sure of it and Robb drinks whiskey to keep that lie fresh in his head.  

His phone vibrated beside him. Sansa smiled on the screen. “Robb? Do you have a minute? I need to ask a favor.”

“Sure, sis. What do you need, hon?” Robb kept his voice even, ready to be bored to tears in a moment. 

“Do you remember my friend Jeyne? I saw her today, and… I’m really worried.” Sansa’s voice quivered.

With a tiny frown of distaste, Robb had always been careful to make sure no one told Sansa what really became of her friend, he asked, “What worries you about her?”  She must have found out that Jeyne works at the bdsm parlor and needs to cry over it. He almost had snagged Jeyne once.

Then a terrible thought hit Robb and his voice became sharp. “Sansa! Where did you see Jeyne? Were you out slumming or something?” 

“What? Robb, why would you say that?! I’m talking about Jeyne Poole! I saw her at  _ Target _ ! Listen, it’s just that she was with this enormous man and he wouldn’t let her go, or even let her speak to me. I think she’s in a very bad relationship. I know you have… men who do… whatever it is you do. Can’t you, just check that she’s alright? She looked traumatized and emaciated. He looked cruel and as big as a Clegane.”

Robb sat up straight and said carefully, “As big as a Clegane, huh? What exactly did he look like? Was he with anyone else besides Jeyne? Did he have long blonde hair or maybe a whip on his belt? Did you get a name?” The questions were rapid and Robb wished he could reach through the phone to pull the answers out of her. If it was Damon...that was Ramsay’s best friend, he lives with him. If he has Jeyne and they are wandering around...what wouldn’t Theon do to rescue his friend Jeyne? 

“Damien. He did have long blond hair. Do you know him? Is he mean?”

“Sounds like Ramsay Bolton’s best buddy. You need to stay away from him, but I will help Jeyne as much as I can. Why don’t you keep contact with Jeyne, see if she will meet you for coffee sometime. Tell me where and we can save her, okay?” Robb grimly smiled, finally at least a ray of hope. 

“Thanks, Robb. If I can get Jeyne to meet me somewhere, I’ll tell you right away. This means a lot. I can’t tell you how much it hurts to lose your best friend and find them again, only to learn that they’re in danger. Good night. Love you.”

Robb said he loved her and hung up then snorted. Yeah, he wouldn’t know ANYTHING about how losing your loved one felt, watching them be in danger. Fucking deranged Ramsay Bolton could be doing any number of atrocities to Theon! 

“Please!  _ Please! Mercy! _ No more! No more!” Reek kicked and thrashed on the bed. “Master!” He contorted, rocked and spasmed until he burst out laughing. He tried to yank his foot free as he fought to stop laughing. 

Ramsay grinned and said, “Say, ‘Master, you are the most handsome wonderful demi god in the universe’!” He was delighted that his puppy was so ticklish it was the cutest thing ever. “Poor little puppy, such torture will win in the end, admit that I am am the most handsome demi-god in the universe and I shall show mercy!” He demanded, mercilessly dancing his fingers across Reek’s sole. 

“You- haha- you’re the most handsome demigod in this universe or any other, Master! Hercules is super fucking jealous. I have to avert my gaze periodically or I’ll- haha- turn to a pillar of splooge. You’re so handsome that it’s illegal to bring you across state lines without a permit because, ha ha, you’re dashing good looks have been classified as a deadly weapon!”

Ramsay stopped tickling but instead raised the foot higher and rested his teeth on it instead. “You forgot that I was wonderful. And I am fucking adorable!” 

“Yes! And smart, and um, you smell good, and, uh, you’re so easygoing, and HUMBLE. It’s… tell me, ha ha, are you Jesus or the anti-Christ? No, I know, Jesus wouldn’t fuck like that. You’re the true god of fuck and, uh, you know… everyone that doesn’t bow to your every whim is just mad with jealously, my supremely handsome and gifted Master. Shit! It’s been three minutes, time to avert my gaze.”

With an extremely rare goofy grin, Ramsay did something really goofy for himself. He shoved Reek’s whole foot into his mouth as if to gobble him up.  

“AH!” Reek cried and grabbed the sheets. “NO, NONO! It tickles too much! I’m don’t want to kick your face! I…” he groaned through giggling trying not to thrash. “MERCY! MERCY! _ PLEASE! _ ” His attempt to negotiate with Ramsay post-sex was really not working out the way he’d planned.

Ramsay let go of his puppy’s foot with a loud slurp. “Reek, calm down. Come here, silly thing.” Just then the sound of a doorbell went through the place. “Dammit, I told Skinner to come through the basement so Alyn could’ve let him in. I have to let the idiot in, sweet boy. Will you be good and stay until I come back up? Then we shall get you some clothing, alright?” 

Reek’s stomach twisted. He felt safer alone with Ramsay. He almost didn’t want Ramsay to go downstairs and leave him alone. He shook his head, trying to snap out of it. “I’ll stay on the bed, Master. You’ll, um, will you come right back,” he looked down, embarrassed of himself, “ _ please _ ?” 

With a shark like grin, Ramsay gave Reek a fast, hard kiss. “Yes, I promise you, little puppy, I shall come right back. Fast as I can. Good boy, Reek. Now stay.” Ramsay leapt off the bed and just threw his jeans on and ran down the stairs. Yanking the door open, he snarled, “Hey shitstain, I told you to go through the basement. So go do that.” Slamming the door, Ramsay ran back upstairs.

“See? Told you!” 

Reek grinned, shy and warmly. “Can… am I… is it ok to ask questions?” He tapped the fingertips of his cupped hands together. Before he could try to make his case, he needed to know the rules for the rest of the night. He pulled at his tight chest and tried to focus.

Ramsay sat on the bed and patted his thighs, grinning. “Come here, puppy. Yes, you can always ask questions as long as you are respectful about it. And that you remember, if I say no to something, it’s no. Put your head on my lap and ask away, sweetie.” 

His stomach turned and he shriveled at how degrading it was to take his patronizing commands and yet… each time Ramsay’s velvet voice shrank him he also grew lighter. The twist of acid in his stomach sent hot blood to his heart and cock.  _ He already has me on a fucking leash.  _

Reek laid in Ramsay’s lap and his curled shoulders relaxed a little looking up at Ramsay smiling. “Do I… I mean, what are the rules for your friends? Like, if they want me to… blow them or use me as a punching bag, what do I do? Or what if you tell me to stay and they tell me to get them a drink? What do you want me to do?”

Stroking his puppy’s hair, he spoke honestly. “If any of my boys ever tried to make you blow them or used you as a punching bag, I would flay them alive while you watched. I would do that to anyone who dared to touch you, sweet pup. No one touches my precious boy. You will never be left alone with anyone except Damon. And that is only if I have to leave the room. Otherwise, you will always be with me, puppy. And my orders come before anyones.” 

Reek sighed with relief. He knew Skinner and Dick were terrible assholes. “Thank you. Um, is this a situation where I shouldn’t really talk unless you talk to me? Should I call you Master in front of them or is that not right? When should I call you by your name? Like, what if your father comes over?” He chewed his bottom lip trying to think if there was any other important thing he could fuck up horribly later.

“You will call me Master in front of my boys, Damon and Jeyne. In front of my father or in public you may call me Ramsay. You can speak freely to the boys or Jeyne all you want. However, if you antagonize my friends I will be annoyed. They are dangerous and even though I control them, they may someday get annoyed enough to forget it. And paying WAY too much attention to Jeyne will irritate Damon. So be careful, Reek. Now, let’s see...anything else..yes. We haven’t had much time for any real training yet..so we will be simple about things tonight. Your seat is right on my lap or wherever I put you. If you wish to walk around, ask me first. If you wish to use the bathroom, go help Jeyne, whatever it is, you always ask me first, Reek. I want you to stay away from windows and doors. During supper, I am going to feed you myself. I think that is it. Anything I forget will be my fault and not yours. I suppose I can’t bring you downstairs naked, huh.” Ramsay smirked, his eyes traveling the lovely body. 

“No, please?” He felt dizzy. His cheeks were hot. He couldn’t picture himself in Ramsay’s lap eating food from his hand like a purse dog in front of the super-masculine, loud and rowdy gangsters Ramsay hung around with. Theon was fairly sure they thought he was cool before. He rubbed his face. Was this a good time to ask? Ramsay seemed pretty happy, but he also seemed pretty intent on seeing this night through the way he described. “Is there anything I can wear… or… not wear?” he smiled like it was a joke he was apologizing for, but shrugged his shoulders and widened his eyes in case there was a chance he could take the fucking collar off.

“Not wear? Ah...the collar. Huh...I’ll tell you what. I am going to let you make a decision. You can wear the collar...and I will let you eat your own food without my assistance. Or you can remove the collar while the boys are here, but you let me feed you...either way you have to sit in my lap.” 

“Mmm, I’ll wear it. Thank you, Master.” He didn’t really feel like eating and maybe they would be less likely to touch or bother him if they had a reminder that fucking with him would mean fucking with Ramsay. He smirked, watching his fingertips tap against each other. “What do you want me to wear for you?”

Ramsay yanked Reek up and mused, “I believe Damon bought you shorts and I can lend you one of my t-shirts.” 

Skinner followed Alyn up the basement steps. “Asshole slammed the door in my fucking face! And where the hell is Damon? He fucking  _ asked _ me to come over. What the fuck! This is bullshit!” He came up around the corner, heading for the stairs to Ramsay’s suite when his toe was smashed in blinding pain. “FUCKING FUCK OF FUCK, RAMSAY! Who leaves a  motherfucking… toaster? THE FUCK IS THIS APPLIANCE LAYING IN YOUR FUCKING FOYER?!”

Ramsay started to come down the stairs with his puppy in his arms, when he heard Skinner screech. He looked askance at the coffeemaker and muttered, “Thing is fucking haunted. Remind me to have Damon throw that out at the dump, Reek.” 

“Skinner, stop trying to kick my old coffeemaker, it is possessed, try to avoid it without holy water in your pocket. Follow into the kitchen, boys, that is where the drinks are.” 

Once he went into the kitchen, Ramsay sat in his usual chair, settling Reek on his lap. “You both remember Theon? Well, he has agreed to enter a new relationship with me. And take on a new name. His name is Reek now, but don’t mistake it. It’s an endearment not an insult.” Ramsay grinned cuttingly at his friends, expectantly. 

“Holy shit, you finally did it.” Damon’s text made sense now. Alyn’s face warped into something approaching a flat smile. “That’s why you haven’t been up my ass, huh? You’ve been up his? That’s cool, man. I can’t believe you actually did it.” Alyn looked ‘Reek’ over. The boy’s face was bright red. He stared numbly at Ramsay’s chest. He was already bruised, bitten, and burned but, overall, it looked like he must be doing really well. “Well? You like him?” Alyn sat down, yawning and stretching. He rubbed his nose. “Is he working out?”

Ramsay kissed the top of his pet’s head and smirked. “He is perfect. A perfect pet for me, Alyn. What do you think, Skinner? You are giving that twisted lip look again. What is it? Don’t you like my new puppy?” 

“I’m not about to trust a fucking  _ Greyjoy. _ ” Skinner shrugged as if to dismiss the comment Ramsay clearly didn’t like. “I’m sure you’ll break him.” He walked to the chair opposite Ramsay and sat down. “You always do.”

Wrapping his arms tightly around Reek, pressing him to his chest as if to protect him from Skinner’s very words, he hissed, “I am not going to break him, I am going to care for him, train him, love him. He isn’t like any others before. Reek came to me..he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. And he isn’t a fucking Greyjoy any longer. He is only my puppy, innocent of anything others do.” 

Alyn raised an eyebrow at Skinner. “He was  _ never _ like his fucking brothers anyway, are you serious? If you’re so fucking hurt that someone else is sucking Ramsay’s cock, you can always suck mine.”

“Fuck you, Alyn.”

“Get me some whiskey and I’ll fuck you, Skinner.”

“Well,  _ someone _ should put a smile on your face, you miserable cunt,” Damon boomed bursting in with Jeyne at his side. He messed Alyn’s short hair. “Hey, this is my girl, Jeyne so BE FUCKING NICE TO HER, you raging battles chodes.” Damon dumped the bags he held in his fist on to the counter then yanked his chair out, scraping against the tile. He dropped himself in it and pulled Jeyne into his lap.

He pulled a bag of potato chips from the counter and tossed it on the table. “I invited Luton, Ben and Walder but I don’t know if they’re coming. I told Ben not to bring Dick. Hey, Reek,” he said suddenly in a gentler tone. “You doing ok? Hanging in there? If anyone’s an asshole to you tonight and you can’t find Ramsay come get me, ok? If Ramsay’s the asshole, welcome to my fucking nightmare.” He leaned back and opened the bag of chips.

Jeyne tapped Damon’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “I have to start prepping the dinner. I only know how to cook it one way and that is real slow...sorry.” She was telling a partial truth of course. It did take quite a while to make the dishes but also Jeye wanted away from these men.  

Having the one called Alyn looking at her made her feel as if an alien just dissected her to see how she works. Skinner was worse, his look was clearly sexual and derogatory though he didn’t say a word. Damon was already starting to speak as vulgar as them and Jeyne knew too well how boys talked and acted. She wanted the hell away from it. 

Though she wished there was someway to ask Ramsay to let Theon help her out. He was so miserable looking, so hurt inside and out. I have to save him and Damon somehow. Ramsay will eventually kill Theon...and he will kill me. It’s only a matter of time and I am the only one who sees it coming.  

Jeyne waited for Damon’s answer and her skin crawled from eyes crawling on her like insects. Something that only two days ago didn’t bother her, funny how quickly that has changed. Why am I getting stronger in captivity while Theon gets weaker in it? He seems to even be convincing himself that he likes Ramsay, judging by how she saw Theon react his master earlier. I am on my own in this, I must save Damon and Theon from Ramsay and their fool ass selves. 

“Ok, sweetie,” Damon said cheerfully. He wiped his mouth on a paper towel before giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Jeyne’s my little princess so don’t any of you fucks get the wrong idea,” he said with a ghost a smirk. His tone was uncompromising, though he tried to feign friendliness. “Ramsay!” He smacked the table after Jeyne got up. “I have presents for you. Come take a look.” He motioned towards the dining table just beyond the kitchen. “It's a surprise.”

Ramsay squeezed his pet then stood up, putting Reek into the chair. “Stay like a good boy. You can talk to Jeyne while she cooks. I will be right back, I promise.” He stroked his puppy’s cheek and smiled down on him. 

Reek moved out of the way, keeping his eyes on the floor. Once Ramsay left, he ventured to glance at Jeyne. He tried his best to give her a believable smile. She looked like she was doing well. He tried to focus on that.

“A boy this time. That’s weird.” Skinner muttered.  “He had a boy before though, um… Hector, right?”

Alyn shrugged. He stood to get himself a drink. 

“Hey, faggots!” A large man, who could either be in his mid twenties like the rest of them or a teenager on steroids came sauntering in. A smaller handsome man followed him. He had stunning almond eyes and thick blue-black hair in piled waves. 

Alyn turned around and rolled his eyes. “Really, Luton?”

The handsome man with the almond eyes snickered. His eyes shined. 

“Was Hector his name, Dick?”

The steroid man child with frosted tips spun around, pulling beer from the fridge. “I dunno, what? Ramsay’s fuck toy? He goes through them so quickly; who fucking cares? Are they all buried in the same pet cemetery?” He burst out laughing and Skinner howled with him, leaning towards Reek, as though he should join them.

“What do you think?” Damon first handed Ramsay a tag that said  _ Reek  _  on one side and  _ Bolton 1 mil reward, unharmed, untouched _ with his sign below. “In case he gets lost. You outbid the Stark boy?”

Ramsay smiled and admired it. “Thanks, buddy! I love it.” He looked around and said, “Please tell me you remembered the coffee maker?” 

“Yeah, yeah! It’s in the kitchen! Here’s something else for you, you sick fuck.” Damon smiled nervously and gave Ramsay the tail. “Hey, um, I was thinking… since you have Reek now, maybe I should move into an apartment with Jeyne and let you guys be alone. You,” he smirked, not wanting to seem emotional, “you seem really happy.”

He admired the tail then heard Damon’s tone. “Trying to buy me off, Damon? If you give me some pretty things for my new puppy, I won’t notice you trying to sneak away on me?” He kept his tone light but knew Damon heard the executioner’s axe hovering in it. “Thank you for the gifts, I really love them. Now have your “whatever” get that coffee maker started. Before I join in drinking, I want a single proper cup of coffee.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Damon slowly made his way back into the kitchen. “Oh, fucking great,” he muttered seeing Dick with a six pack in front of him. “Sweetheart, could you make a pot of coffee? I’ll get this thing set up.” He started opening the box.

Reek looked at Ramsay full of fear. He wanted Ramsay to hold and pet him and say these stories weren’t true… but he couldn’t believe they weren’t and he wanted to run out the door while all his men were here, not expecting it. He glanced at Jeyne. What would happen to her?

Ramsay saw his pet seemed on the edge of panic. Did one of the idiots scare him? Probably Dick. Glaring at his boys, mainly at Dick, Ramsay scooped Reek into his arms and settled back in his chair. “Sweet, good puppy. You stayed for me, I am so pleased with you. Why do you look so scared, honey? Did one of them hurt you or say something scary?” He cooed as he settled his boy onto his lap, whispering into his ear, sparing the timid thing embarrassment. 

“They were wondering how long I would…  _ last _ .” Theon whispered into his ear. He choked back a sob. Maybe he should have lied and guarded his knowledge, but it hurt  terribly to have what felt like another gun pointed at his head. He chose Ramsay because, for some reason, he still wanted to live.

“Oh shit, baby, this thing doesn’t come with a carafe! What the fuck?” Damon yelled across the kitchen.

Jeyne rushed over and patted Damon’s shoulder as he hunched on the floor over the new coffeemaker. “Uh...is it that big of a deal? Actually, Theon and I have used a thousand different tricks for coffeemakers. Don’t worry about it. Just set it up and let me deal with it for you, Damie.” 

Smirking, Ramsay rolled his eyes and repeated, “Damie? Oh brother. Now Reek, I want you to look me in the eyes, puppy.” He waited until he had those large orbs trained on him. “I swear to you, I will not kill you. Not now, not ever. I won’t flay you living, strangle you to death, dismember you or any other thing they try to scare you with. You are my precious boy, willing, loving, loyal and obedient. I am your caring, loving and protecting Master. Okay, lovey?”

“Yes, Master.” Reek whispered. 

Dick laughed and pulled a bag of doritos out from the groceries. “Using a new technique? Maybe he will last longer. I change my bet, Skinner. One year.”

“ _ Shut up!”  _ Skinner’s hand shot out incredulously. He glanced meaningfully over at Ramsay, as if Dick had forgotten Ramsay was there.

“Thanks, sweetie,” Damon said to Jeyne. He rubbed her back then shoved Dick away from the counter. “If you want to stay and eat our food and drink our beer, maybe you shouldn’t be a complete dickhole to Reek. We’ll be taking bets on how long  _ you _ last.”

Ramsay grinned and nodded. “Thanks Damie! See, even though he dares to take his whatever and try to sneak off to another life without me...even he is more loyal than the lot of you! So here is my bet to throw in...I bet a thousand dollars that Reek lasts longer than all of you! Now, Jeyne, as soon as DAMON stops fucking with that machine...I beg you to make me coffee! I don’t care if you must catch it in your hands...just please some fucking coffee! And Damie, no more talk of apartments, you have a great one right here, don’t you? Besides, what good is having another place when Jeyne would have to stay here? Silly to go back and forth so much.” 

Damon leaned on the counter and sighed. “I’m not  _ sneaking _ anywhere. We can talk about this later.” Damon fled, stomping upstairs. He hoped that fucking coffeemaker works. He wanted to make Ramsay a special cup to help him be a little more reasonable.

Dick giggled at Damon storming off. He sat down and screamed. 

Luton jumped.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? MY FUCKING FOOT! SKINNER! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!”

Jeyne leaped into the air then stared at the asshole holding his foot screaming. 

Ramsay peered under the table and exclaimed, “Holy shit! Reek, Jeyne, it’s the fucking demonic thing again! Did Damon move it there?” 

“Nope, we didn’t touch it. Damon kicked it in the foyer on it’s side just before we left. If it's possessed and continues to hang around getting revenge, can we name it at least?” Jeyne knew she shouldn’t engage in joking with Ramsay but she couldn’t help it. She grinned at Theon hoping to draw him into it like before. 

Reek was shaking. “Heh. Do... could I help Jeyne, Master?” 

“If you want to, but stay in my sight at all times, puppy. Yes, Jeyne, think of a good name for our insane decepticon. Someone get Dick to shut up!” Ramsay gave his puppy a kiss on the cheek and let go of his boy. He carefully watched his boy stand on his own.

Jeyne grinned and declared, “Bob! Bob the Satanic, Decepticon, Possessed Coffeemaker!”

Ramsay nodded and gravely said, “So be it. Now we just need to find an exorcist that deals in evil appliances.”

Skinner helped Dick out, happy to leave.

Reek started to prepare a snack platter. It It felt good good to watch  his quick hands do something worthwhile.

“Make me a drink, Th- uh, Reek.” Alyn asked, leaning back.

“Me too!” Luton slid back in his chair, looking Reek over with some amusement. “Can you still make me a B52?”

“Sure!” Theon grinned. He arranged the cheese, crackers, meats and condiments in a flash of precise movements and set it on the table. He wiped his hands on a napkin and struggled to reach the top shelf where the liquor was kept. 

Damon easily grabbed the whiskey for him but held it. “Did you ask  _ Ramsay _ ?” Damon asked Alyn and Luton coldly. “Reek’s not really yours to order around.”

Theon flushed. He looked over his shoulder keeping his head low. “Do you want a vodka tonic?”

“If Reek wishes to make you drinks, then fine. But only I can tell him what to do. Yes, sweet puppy, I would love a vodka tonic later..but right now I am waiting for my fucking coffee. So you decide to give them the drinks or tell them to fuck off, puppy.” Ramsay said indulgently to his pet then went back to glaring at Jeyne.

She was muttering at the machine, impatient and frustrated. Finally, it seemed to start working and Jeyne called out, “It’s brewing now!” Jeyne grinned brightly at Ramsay then turned away to start boiling the pasta and making the cheese sauce. “Stupid ass fucking cocksucker could get his own fucking coffee.” Jeyne muttered figuring few were close enough to hear her as she slammed things around her. 

Theon beamed at Ramsay. Damon patted his head and brought the liquor down for him. Theon made Ramsay’s drink first. He hoped it was perfect.

“Baby,” Damon whispered, leaning close to Jeyne, “be  _ fucking careful  _ with your mouth. You need help with something?” He wanted to tell her to hold on and smile through this because he was going to fix it soon, but Ramsay is so fucking quick and his hearing is nearly as sensitive as his panicking little dog’s. 

“Sorry, Damie. I will try harder, I promise.” Jeyne said trying for a bright happy smile then started to make the cheese sauce. “Uh, yeah...actually this is where I might need Theon to help me out. Someone has to keep whisking this while everything gets tossed in.”

Ramsay tasted his drink and pronounced it perfect, but continued to stare at the slow moving coffee pot. 

Theon grinned, standing in front of Ramsay like a middle schooler gaping at his crush. He didn’t know why it made him so happy. Damon tapped his shoulder. “Huh?”

“Can you help Jeyne?”

“Oh, yeah, but… shouldn’t I finish the drinks… or?”

“ _ Help Jeyne _ ,” Damon insisted with a tight smile. “I can make them drinks if they can’t wait.”

Theon smirked. “Ok, chief.” What better way to be appreciated. He joined Jeyne and seeing the whisk sitting in a stirring bowl and her with ingredients ready to pour, figured what she needed. It was easy working with her, they’d done it well for years.

“Sorry, The..Reek. I know that helping me out here is not as fun as bartending. I only need your help with this one part then you can go dazzle the boys if you want.” Jeyne started to whisk but soon her wrist started to ache. “Switch with me. You stir, I pour. So...how are you? I mean...I know you can’t..but...are you okay? You seem to like him...do you? Damon is hoping to talk Ramsay into letting us move out..but I don’t think he will let us leave anymore than he would let you leave.” Jeyne spoke as softly as she could to Theon, bending her head close as they worked. 

“Maybe if…” Theon’s heart sank. He had one bargaining chip left and he couldn’t leave Jeyne behind. If she was here, she’d just be used against him anyhow. He started whisking the batter in a bitter chopping motion. “We’ll figure something out.” He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I like him. I kind of always liked him. He’ll relax after the newness of everything wears off. Then, if he doesn’t get bored of me, I’ll just use the old Theon charm to uh, even things out a little.” He snorted and winked at her. He leaned in closer. “Did you ever hear that crazy people have the best sex? Holy shit!  _ I had multiple… you know? I didn’t even know men could do that!” _ He stood up and seemed to be laughing about something. “How are you and that fucking neanderthal?”

Jeyne smirked then whacked Theon’s head. “He isn’t a neanderthal! Damie is sweet, just a little dangerous. And gruff...and too loyal for his own good, I think. He isn’t like any guy I have ever been around. He thinks he loves me, wants to marry me someday even! Can you imagine me as a wife? Or even being in a house with kids or something like that?”   



	15. Stubborn Beasts, Stubborn Masters

Ramsay sighed and called out, “Jeyne, why is there a yellowish brown liquid seeping its way into my measuring cup? Is this a new exotic way of making coffee?”

Cursing, Jeyne threw the last of the items into the bowl then ran for the coffee pot. “Ah, shit nuggets!” Too late, Jeyne remembered that Damon didn’t like it when she swore like that. Frowning at the machine she said, “I hope your circuits catch fire, Kevin. You are worse than Bob, you kitten killer.”

“Here,” Damon offered him a cup. “That one came out ok. I think that thing needs those little cups. I’ll get some tomorrow.”

Theon glared at Damon. “Sure, buddy, marry my best friend give Ramsay shitty coffee before he finishes _my_ drink. If you marry him I _will_ show up drunk and ruin the wedding.” Theon was beating the mixing bowl at this point.

Jeyne pouted at Theon and said, “You are an idiot. Maybe you are fit for Ramsay after all. Both of you jealous lunatics.” Tilting her head, as Jeyne started to pour the bowl into the large saucepan, she thought, Damon is just as jealous as they are. Glaring at Ramsay who was still insulting the coffee, she thought, _I am too_.

Whisking the cheese sauce, making it thicken Jeyne wanted to be alone with her thoughts. “You can go off and show off your bar tending skill now, it’s all stirring and pouring from here.” She told Theon and started to stare into the swirling orange bubbles.

“Fine.” He smiled ironically and lightly shoved against her. “I was only _joking_.”

Jeyne heard Ramsay taunting Damon about his request to move out. There was no way that he was going to let them leave. She heard the honest threat in Ramsay’s voice when he said Jeyne would stay there with him. Damon would never allow that of course, but they were trapped.

Then there was the concern of Theon. Sure he and Ramsay seems happy right now but look at Theon’s body! Also, she heard the boys saying about others that didn’t live. They were voting on how long Theon would live! Jeyne knew that she had no choice left now.

She turned the heat off under the saucepan then drained the pasta. Putting the pasta into separate tins, Jeyne then added the sauce and mixed it up. Leaving them on the counter, turning the oven on to preheat, she went over to Damon. “May I please use the bathroom?”

“Sure, sweetheart. Use mine upstairs.” Damon Damon muttered distractedly typing into his phone. “Ramsay, I got an a alert from the security system. I'm going to check the monitors.”

Theon  watched Damon leave. He gave Luton and Alyn their drinks and slid Ramsay's coffee across the table to lean down smell it. Specs of powder floated around. Theon  turned his nose up. _He likes it black, dumbass._ He came around to kneel between Ramsay’s knees. “Don't you like my drink better? Can I make you coffee or something else?”

Jeyne stared at Damon’s eye drops and then held the tiny bottle in her hands, remembering.  One of the nicest girls they ever knew, drew the worst of customers. It was her natural terror at all things, it brought forth every just short of snuff character to pay for her. Even Theon had taken a turn at rushing poor Helen to the hospital. Finally, Petyr got too great an offer to turn down. A man that has nearly killed her four times wanted to outright buy her. The girls couldn’t, wouldn’t let it happen. Theon couldn’t let it happen either.

She remembers they poisoned him to death with antifreeze and eye drops. Jeyne didn’t have access to the antifreeze, but they only used a few drops of the eye drops. She intended to use Damon’s whole bottle. Years of living with her stingy parents, then Petyr and other desperate whores has taught Jeyne the art of stealing and concealing. Her hair was already up in a thick bun while she was cooking, it was easy to hide the tiny bottle there. “I am going to do this. I am going to kill someone for a second time. Except this time I am on my own.” She took a deep breath and headed downstairs.  

The oven was preheated enough and while Jeyne was down there checking the bottle slid into her hand. It poured into the only pan with a non dented tin along with seasonings, Jeyne added. It’s done...it’s done and soon it will be over. Jeyne thought and clutched the counter for a moment to steady herself. Then she slid all the pies into the oven and shut it. Setting the timer for forty minutes, Jeyne decided to stay leaning against the counter for a minute until her composure comes back.

Ramsay smiled and stroked his pet’s cheek. “You make an excellent drink, sweet puppy. But I am going to die tonight, of coffee deprivation. So if you can make anything better than ‘whatever’ can make, I will be the happiest man alive, Reek! I do hope your friend’s cooking is better than her coffee making skills, pet. I am starting to think if I want proper coffee I must sacrifice a friend’s blood to Bob! What must I do to get good food too?”  

Theon jumped up, smacking into Luton who regained  himself  quickly. “Pick on Damon instead of someone your own size.” He remarked dryly.

“Sorry.” Theon threw out the old coffee  and put the fresh pound in a dark Tupperware  container. He started to clean the grounds out as Damon took a seat next to Ramsay.

“Sports car was hanging by the gate. Didn't attempt to enter the code. I tried to get the plate number.”

Theon gave Ramsay his fresh cup of coffee.

Ramsay sipped at it then a smile grew across his face. “Much better. Thank you, Reek. Finally, someone who can make a proper cup of coffee.” He grinned at his puppy and beckoned him onto his lap. “Here puppy, good boy.”

Theon blushed but didn't mind hiding in Ramsay’s arms. Luton kept staring and Theon chafed under the growing suspicion that they had fooled around at some party. He had a weakness for pretty boys, bratty assholes, and women; all the women.

“I’ll run the license plate for you,” Luton offered leaning against the counter. He idly stirred his drink.

“Food and drinks, this is nice. Smells good, uh… girl,” Alyn said to Damon’s new attempt at a girlfriend.

“Anything else they do for your friends?” Luton asked innocently.

Jeyne gave an over-bright smile to Alyn and said politely, “My name is Jeyne and thank you. Dinner will be ready soon, it’s homemade macaroni and cheese. I hope it will taste as good as it smells.” She shot a nervous look at Damon, hoping it was allowed for her to respond to his friends. The last thing she wants is to draw Damon’s ire and attention right now. Not with Ramsay’s death baking in the oven.  

Nervously, she asked, “Damon, can I try that wine you picked out?”  

Ramsay glared at Luton, how dare he stare at his poor baby like that? Ever since that one time when they were both too fucked up to know better... Luton has acted like this. Perhaps they need to talk later on once his puppy was safely in bed. Luton needed to understand that Reek was Ramsay’s only interest.

One hand rubbed his pet’s scalp and the other sipped his coffee.  “Reek, you are pure magic. Perfect pet who makes perfect drinks, perfect coffee and is perfect in bed too. Maybe I should pinch you to see if you are real, puppy?” He nibbled on Reek’s perfect seashell ear as he whispered.

Reek smiled and buried his face.

Damon was opening a Riesling. “Jeyne doesn’t do _anything_ for my friends, Luton. These two are not toys for you fucking crusty spunk rags to play with.” He poured Jeyne a glass. “Here you go, sweetheart. It may be stronger than your box wine. I hope it tastes a lot better. You need anymore help?” He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. “ _It does smell good_ ,” he whispered.

Jeyne grinned up quickly at Damon then sipped the wine. “Oh! That really is good! Thank you.” She took another small sip, careful not to over indulge even in the one glass. She couldn't afford to have Damon get angry and whisk her away before dinnertime. It never seemed so long before to wait forty minutes.

The timer finally rang through the air and Jeyne leaped to shut it off. Using the strange lobster pot holders, she pulled each small tin of macaroni and cheese out. “Dinner is ready! Uh..R..Reek? Would you mind helping out setting the table so I can serve this?” She called out timidly, peeking up at Damon and Ramsay hoping it wasn’t overstepping bounds.

Reek pulled back to look at Ramsay, silently waiting for an ‘ok.’

“Hmm, says it’s your car. How’d that happen?” Reek could tell Luton was addressing him and turned around.

“My car? Oh, no. I don’t have a car.” He almost smiled as his innards flipped. He never would have thought. “Do you mind if I help Jeyne, Master?”

“I ran the license plate through the DMV database,” Luton shrugged with a creeping grin. “It says ‘Theon Greyjoy’. It’s not exactly ‘John Smith’ is it? You ever buy a car for anyone?”

“I couldn’t even buy a car for myself,” he mumbled.

Ramsay cupped Reek’s face in his hands and smiled gently, speaking so softly. “Sweet puppy, would your sister or brothers have a car in your name? Do not lie to your Master, Reek.” He warned, staring into his pet’s eyes intensely.

“Oh… yeah. Maybe Asha did have to use my credit to get her car I guess. I almost forgot…” he trailed off.

“I can help you with dinner,” Damon said leaning in towards Jeyne. “Don’t you want my help? Look at me, I can serve the whole fucking thing on one arm.” He tried to joke but his nerves were strained. He was nearly certain Ramsay would just grow sleepy and relaxed, but he had to watch that he didn’t drink anymore, just in case. It was only ambien, he’d taken more than twice the amount… but he probably weighed three times as much… _it will be fine. It's just a mild sedative._

Jeyne hated the idea of Damon accidentally touching the poison. “No, I need you to set the table. Please? I need to let these cool and set for a moment while I add extra cheese to the top,okay? Just toss some plates and forks at them all?” She asked as nicely as she could.

Ramsay gave his pet a smirk and a kiss on the forehead. “Good boy, Reek. Thank you for being an honest good boy. You may go help Jeyne before clumsy Damon Smash tries to destroy our dishes and dinner.”

“Um…” it felt imperative to say something but he had no idea what to say. “Have you ever met Asha? She’s very pragmatic. I can talk to her, you know? There’s no need… there’s nothing to worry about. I promise.” He smiled nervously and went to help Jeyne.

“Thanks, Reeky.” Damon patted his head. He looking completely earnest, and the fact that he wasn’t trying to be so patronizing made Theon even angrier.

“Sure, buddy,” Theon muttered. “So,” Theon smirked inching closer to Jeyne. “How did he propose? Me Damon, you Jeyne, come to cave now, make babies!”

Ramsay looked over at the two chattering pets and he called out, “Now Reek...that is unkind of you. Damon wouldn’t propose to a bought girl that he hasn’t owned for even a full week yet. But even if Damon DID propose, I imagine he would just carry his “whatever” to a chapel where he would terrify a reverend into doing the job.”

Jeyne pushed Theon and the silverware she gave him towards the table. “Damie, he didn’t actually ask me, he just said someday he might want to marry me.” She hoped this wasn’t going to set Ramsay off. If he wasn’t about to die then she would worry about his reaction more.

“You’re not jealous, are you? That would be,” Damon glanced at Ramsay and back at Reek, “weird.” He snorted and raised an eyebrow. “Make me a jack and coke and, uh, maybe keep in mind Ramsay has really good hearing.” Damon leaned back in his chair with a smug grin.

Theon set out silverware and plates for everyone. He glanced at Ramsay before making Damon’s drink.

“Well, I’m fucking starving,” Alyn announced. “Looks great, Jeyne!” He was happy he remembered the girl’s name.

“Thank you!” She said, grinning, deciding she likes Alyn. After tonight maybe Damon will invite the boys over their own place..the others will learn to like her too. She began to set the small tins on each plate. Very carefully, Jeyne made sure that Ramsay’s was directly in front of him. “I really hope it came out well.” She said and then looked at Damon as to where to sit.

Damon looked warmly at Alyn and extended his hand to Jeyne. “Come here, baby. You deserve a break after all that. I’ll do the dishes, ok?” He gave her a hug.  

Theon gave Damon his drink. “Sorry, Damon. I was just kidding.”

“Hmm.” Damon smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Luton shook his empty glass at Reek with a sharp smile.

Theon gave him a sly, ironic grin and took his empty glass. “Another?”

“Please.” He spun around to see a near empty counter. When did Damon put the liquors back up. He sighed. “Could you get the, um, Bailey’s, Kahlua and Grand Marnier? How’s the food?”

Ramsay watched HIS Reek very carefully and wondered why he was allowing his pet to serve fucking Luton? He felt calmer than usual and thought, see how much better I am with him? With a smirk, Ramsay called out lazily, “Hey, pretty puppy! I thought you were going to sit on my lap while we ate? Come try this macaroni and cheese with me.”

Jeyne watched carefully as Ramsay ate two bites mechanically. “It’s not bad, Jeyne. Tastes the tiniest bit like Bob might have fucked it first, but it’s pretty good.” He commented and Jeyne nearly killed herself to act normal.

She ducked her head a little and gave a twisted kind of embarrassed kind of grin. Aw, shucks, silly whore don’t know any better look. “I was so excited to get started...I think I forgot to wash out the pans first..sorry Ramsay. I am glad it’s tolerable at least. I will try harder next time.” Her voice sounded humble, mildly embarrassed (silly whore can’t cook right, think stupid whore trying to learn like her betters) and Jeyne blushed on command. I deserve a fucking Emmy for this.

Rolling his eyes, Ramsay kept eating. It actually was really good and that slight tinge of metal seems to have dissipated. “Reek, I want to see you eat at least half of that tin, hear me? Good boy.”

Pointing his fork at Damon, Ramsay advised, “You really should borrow my muzzle or ball and gag to teach your whatever to not babble. But since Jeyne is the only one who can reasonably feed us, she is now designated our new chef. Everyone applaud the new position!” Ramsay started to give a golf clap while fluttering his eyelids, but his smirk seemed off somehow. Holy shit, is it going to hit that fast?

Jeyne clenched her hands tightly under the table, holding her breath. Last time it took an hour or so after the man drank the special mug of pale ale they gave him. Maybe because it is in food, it digests faster? Then again, she didn’t see the end result, but Theon did and he said it was awful.

The man had visited his poor victim, soon to be his permanently. But on his way out of the bar he fell convulsing on the floor. He ripped his own throat out as it swelled like a balloon. That was after the man vomited and shit himself while he screamed in agony.

If they suspect me, if the boys think I did it, I am dead. Damon can’t stand against all of them and he would be so mad at me...I might die tonight. It is worth the risk, I am going to keep telling myself that. But Ramsay just seemed happier than usual. A little more sarcastic perhaps, but not as hurtful or jealous as usual. What a strange side effect just using eye-drops has had.

Jeyne can only pray that either Ramsay goes to bed soon or the boys leave. She prayed so hard that she couldn’t believe the room didn’t boom with her pleas to any Gods that might hear her. No such luck was forthcoming.

Ramsay was in the middle of telling a joke when it hit. He felt cold, nauseous, sweat poured off of him and his teeth chattered. His lips looked almost blue and then he tried to lurch forward. Grabbing the table, he rose jerkily, like a marionette, then he began to vomit onto the floor.

Jeyne moaned softly and stayed very very still. His lips were blue and he was starting to make a jerking movement with his body. Then she thought like cold water hitting her, Theon will know, he will remember the blue lips, the jerky response, Oh gods, if he says it out loud I am dead, I will be dead right along with fucking Ramsay. I cannot panic. I cannot panic. I am sorry Theon, sorry, Damon but it was really the only way.

But it was different this time, Ramsay wasn’t clawing at his throat, he didn’t seem to be choking to death. Just really sick, really sick, hopefully not enough for a hospital because they could trace eyedrops, Jeyen was sure of it.

“Master?” Reek rubbed his back and bent over to study his face. “His lips are blue!”

“Ramsay!” Damon jumped up so quickly that Jeyne fell from his lap. He grabbed Ramsay by the shoulders to turn and study him.

Alyn calmly dialed Qyburn. “Hey. Ramsay suddenly started violently vomiting mid-sentence. He’s jerking,shaking, sweating, pale-”

“RAMSAY!” Damon cradled Ramsay and stood. “His eyes are rolling and he’s drooling. Tell Qyburn to phone ahead to the Sisters of Mercy Hospital. Luton, you drive me. Alyn, stay here.”

“Call the hospital then call Damon or Luton, they’re driving him.” Alyn gave a thumbs up and answered more questions.

“Ramsay?” Theon chased after Damon. “I have to go with him! Please!”

“I’ll get you as soon as I can, I promise. Stay here with Jeyne and be a good boy.”

“Ramsay? Master? Please! Let me go with you!”

“S...Stay..Reek! You be good and stay here..don’t leave me please..don’t...don’t run…” Ramsay tried to lurch upright but fell back into Damon’s arms and started to foam while arching. Then lapsed into staring half lidded at nothing.

Jeyne grabbed Theon’s arm and tried to pull him back gently. “Hey, you want him to be happy with you? Well, it worries him less to know you obeyed and stayed here. Damon will tell us how he is really soon, okay?” But she needs to make sure they are long gone by then and it makes tears fill her eyes.

She doesn’t want to lose Damon, but once he and the police are looking for a poisoner, it’s over anyway. Now she just has to convince Theon to help get them past this friendly but deadly man Alyn before Damon hears test results of his eye drops in his best friend’s body.

“ALYN! I'M ARMING THE SYSTEM! I'll call Alyn as soon as we get there. He's a good guy you'll be safe with him. Be good.” Damon slammed the garage door and, just like that, the house was silent.

“But…” Theon slowly sank and Jeyne caught him in her arms.

“It’s alright, he will be fine I bet.” She hoped not but feared he would be. “Hey, let’s clean up this mess and go upstairs where we can chat okay?”

Theon slipped away from her and sat on the floor. He stared  blindly at the air in front of him. He didn't want to talk. The tile was so cold and smooth on his feet. The house looked so perfect but he could see dirt, scuffs and chips marring the floorboards from here.

Jeyne didn’t have time for Theon’s zoning out, not now. “Okay, listen, why don’t we take a small walk upstairs for a second?” She tried to hook her hands under his armpits and lift him to his feet. “Theon, you can’t sit here in the foyer all night. Hey, why don’t you get a grip and remember you wanted us to get out of this place? Here is our chance. I am sorry I didn’t tell you...and I forgot the fucking antifreeze but..” She hissed it all out into his ear, not meaning to but panicking at his shocked numbness.

“We are only here with Alyn now, two against one if we are sneaky about it, Theon. So would you please come upstairs with me and help me search for a weapon or at least a damned phone?”    

“Anti… leave?” Something was coming together but he didn't want to believe it. He tried to shrug her away, shaking his  head.

Jeyne cursed herself then tried to pull Theon to his feet. “We can talk about that later. You can even yell about it if you want to..but right now we need to go! Once they see the doctor, if they suspect poisoning, they will find out I used Damon’s eye drops! We have to go right now! We only have to drop or tie up Alyn and we are free, alright?” Maybe someday Damon will forgive her and find her. She tried to not cry.  

“No, _no_ ! Jeyne, _why_ ?! YOU leave! I can take Alyn. _Go! Get away!”_

“I did it to save you and Damon from him! Ramsay won’t ever let you go, he won’t ever let Damon go. So you need to run, dammit. I don’t want you to save me, I am trying to save you and that man who will hate me now! So help me find a damned weapon before Alyn comes back and hears us!” Jeyne hissed, desperate and yanking on her friend.

“ _No! You don’t understand! You ruined everything!_ ” Theon hissed back.

“Please, Theon! Let’s go upstairs so we can find a weapon to stop Alyn with. Then we can leave together, alright?”

“I can’t leave _now_ ! His last words were ‘don’t run’! I was going to negotiate for _your_ fucking release! Why don’t _you_ leave since you… you know! It will be easier for me to leave if you aren’t here to worry about. Go set up a safe house! I’ll meet you at the subway we used to go to at noon as soon as I can. I’ll PM your tumblr account when I’m ready to meet you, ok? I’ll distract Alyn.”

Grabbing harder to keep Theon with her Jeyne snarled out, “No fucking way, it was for you and Damon, not me. We go together or you go on your own out of here, understand? Where is your phone? Can you call Asha to get us? When we tell her what has happened, she’ll help us get out of town, right? Won’t she?”

Jeyne’s voice was desperate, someone had to help them once they got out of here. Someone who won’t sell them right back.

“Or...if you get your phone, I can call Sansa? She moved back home but I bet she would lend me some money?” She remembered what Damon said about Sansa. Robb is just as dangerous, if Sansa told Robb they were on the run…”Okay, maybe not Sansa...but Asha is your sister...she would give us a head start, right?”

Breathing hard, the panic was coming whether she wanted it to or not. “Maybe Ramsay or Damon have a gun in their rooms? We could make Alyn get into a closet, lock him in. Then run for it. Yes, we can do that. Let’s go see if we can find a gun, Theon.”    

“Ramsay? Ramsay? Hey,” Damon patted his cheek. “Stay with me. Wake up. Ramsay, come back. Come back. _I’m sorry._ ” He pulled Ramsay up to his chest and rocked him.

“He’ll be alright, man. We’re almost there. Hey, what’s Alyn texting you?”

Damon kept whispering into Ramsay’s hair.

“DAMON,” Luton turned around to face the backseat a moment. “Qyburn should have called us in. Alyn is probably texting you what entrance we should use or asking for information. I’m not one of those people who can text and drive, and I’d appreciate if you could put Sisters of Mercy Hospital into my GPS, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Just focus on what you can do to make it better, then when things are under control, you can fall apart completely.”

Damon sniffed and nodded. “Ok.”

Ramsay moaned and tried to reach out for something to make the pain stop. “Reek? Who took him? Did Robb take him?” He screamed and thrashed, he will kill Robb this time, tear him to pieces. His stomach felt as if it were dissolving all his innards in acid and he started to sob. How could he save his pet when he cannot even stand up? Oh, he swore to keep Reek safe, he must get up and help him.

“He's home, he's safe. I…”

“Damon? I..he has to be..with you or me...he is so scared of...everything. I promised to care for him...make him feel safe. Leave me with the doctors, be with him so..he..ahh...I feel so fucking SICK!” Ramsay lurched, letting out a thick burp then lay half conscious on Damon’s lap.

“Luton, I have to tell the doctors… I put ambien in his coffee. It was only two pills, I had no fucking idea-”

“That’s not ambien. Look, DUDE, help me the fuck out! Where does Alyn say to go?”

Damon shifted to pull his phone out. “Holy shit. Oh fucking shit.”

“WHAT, DAMON?”

“The south entrance. I’ll put the address in.” Damon punched it into Luton’s GPS and then called Walder. “I need all the Frey boys available to lock down the Bolton compound. Are you on duty? Alyn’s in Ramsay’s house. He needs help. Give him a call as you head over.”

Luton kept driving to the directions. Damon rubbed Ramsay’s back. “Well? What was that?”

“Nothing. I just… I really fucked up. I only wanted to calm him down.” His voice was cold now. Luton took note but said nothing.

 

“My phone’s locked, Ramsay went through it. _I_ can _talk_ to Ramsay! Asha will help you, she likes you. Her protectiveness towards me has always been overshadowed by her ambition. Besides she can fuck you, not me.” A bitter taste filled his mouth. “I don’t feel good. I can’t run like this. Please, _please,_ get out of here. _You’re_ the one in real danger now.”

Jeyne shook her head. “Nope. Look, we don’t have time to fight. I am going to go upstairs and search for a weapon. You keep a look out, okay? Don’t do anything stupid!” She ran towards the staircase and just before reaching the bottom step, she saw Bob. It was too late and her foot went high, but her toe cracked against it. Trying to stifle a scream, Jeyne grabbed her foot, tears streaming. Grasping for the bannister, Jeyne started to limp up the staircase.

“What did Jeyne do to incur Bob’s wrath?” Theon started giggling. He dropped to the floor giggling, he couldn’t stop. He felt panicked and couldn’t stop. He just watched himself, rolling on the floor.

A high-pitched digital doorbell rang out and low rumbling voices were carried in by quick, heavy steps. Alyn was standing over Theon. He didn’t seem overly concerned or even that interested.

“Ramsay’s is here. Damon’s went upstairs. She plans to attack. Try not to hurt her.” Alyn frowned. He didn’t trust the Freys with anything that mattered. “Fuck. Walder,-”

“Me? Or him?”

“Uh…” he could never remember which one worshiped Ramsay’s ball sweat. “This is Ramsay’s special toy, Reek. Ramsay will be so fucking ecstatic to hear from him and to know that he’s safe. Can you get him to talk to Ramsay? Just try, ok? He’s a little… fucked up… just…” Alyn shook his head, “be patient. I’ll be right back.”

Jeyne rummaged fast through Damon’s stuff but any weapon she came across she would have no idea how to use. A blade or a gun is what she needed and what she can’t find. Maybe Ramsay’s room? She hobbled into the hallway, heading towards Ramsay’s room. Frantically, she ran into his room and began yanking open drawers. Underwear, a lighter, a butt plug with horse hair on it and Jeyne squealed, rubbing her arms. Slamming that drawer shut she opened another. That one also had no weapons but a few other items that made even her hardened whore gaze look away, shuddering.

“Fuck, something, come on.” Then her hand found a handle, it was to a rather peculiar kind of blade. But it was something and that was better than nothing. Jeyne clenched it tightly and flew out of the room with it. Time to grab Theon and figure things with Alyn out.

“Jeyne?” Alyn stood at the end of the hall. “Put the knife down, sweetie.”

 


	16. Hiding From the Truth and Facing the Consequences

It was too late, too fucking late and Jeyne nearly screamed. “Theon? Oh, tell me you didn't hurt him! None of this was his fault don’t you fucking hurt him!” She crouched and tried to get a feel for the strange knife. “I just want to leave... to take Theon and get him out. I don’t want to cause any trouble. Just let me get Theon out, okay? Then... whatever happens, happens. But not to Theon... he didn’t cause any of this.”

“I know he didn’t. I heard everything; enough anyway. I’d be willing to let you slip out, just to give you a chance. I think Reek, Damon and I can figure something out to help you but there is no way in fucking Hell or on earth that I can let Reek go on my watch. You don’t know how to use that knife but Ramsay sure as shit does. You think he wouldn’t use it on me? You think I could _ever_ be more afraid of _you_ than _him_? So? You want to run or sit and chat?”

Panting, Jeyne tried to think…”If... if I come with you downstairs… can I just hold on to the knife for now?”

Alyn stifled a snort. “Yeah, sure. Just promise not to hurt me.” He waved her over. “I’m not interested in hurting Damon’s pro- uh, girlfriend. See?” He raised his hands to show they were empty. “I have a gun, of course, but if I was going to shoot you I would have already.” He stepped aside to make way for her.

Watching him warily, Jeyne started to edge her way towards the stairs. Holding the knife out, ready to attack if needed, she began to slowly descend the stairs. “I..I was trying to help...I just wanted to save Damon and Theon. Now I failed both of them and I am going to die. Listen...I...I don’t want Damon to do it...and I really don’t want Ramsay to do it...can you just use your gun and make it faster? Like one quick shot in the head? Damon should come home to it done already. Ramsay would hurt him enough with it, no sense in making it any worse than it has to be.”

“Aren’t you sweet? I know you wanted to help Damon. That puts me in a difficult position. But, hey, you aren’t dead. If you do have to be eliminated, I will do it and I’ll do it quick and easy. I don’t like hurting women. Your little trick really fucked me over.” He talked while texting. “How’s Reek doing, Walder? Look, Reek, Jeyne’s here. Can you help me get her to sit down in the living room?”

Jeyne bared her teeth at every man in the room except for Theon. “No, it’s okay, Theon. Why don’t you stay there, I am fine standing.” She started to back away towards the kitchen, trying to hope to make guns not draw until she was far from her friend.

“Jeyne,” Theon said, dropping the phone.

“Hey!” One of the Frey’s dove after it.

Theon grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Beat you to the streetlight.” He winked and took off before Alyn knew what was happening.

“I SAID TO HOLD HIM! GOD DAMN IT! GET ME THAT FUCKING CHAIN DUMBASS!” Jeyne came up from behind and grabbed Alyn’s gun then flipped off the safety. “First asshole that moves towards Theon, I will relieve of his balls. Do you really think I was a whore that lived this long with MY attitude without knowing how to kill? Give me a fucking reason, boys.”  

Alyn put his hands up in surrender. “Well? Your friend left. Why don’t _you_ fucking leave now? I like my balls too much to stop you.”

Jeyne nodded and continued through to the kitchen back door. She flew to the door and tried to get shaking hands to work the locks. When she finally wrenched it open, Jeyne wondered if Theon would be waiting for her at Subway. If they will ever get that far. Jeyne knows one thing, she won’t have Damon suffer the heartache of killing her or seeing Ramsay kill her. She knows how to put a bullet in her brain and once she is far away enough, once she thinks Theon might be safer...she will.

The alarm went off as soon as Jeyne ran out the kitchen door. Alyn dropped his hands. “Shit. Alright, find _him_ first. RESET THE FUCKING ALARM SO WE KNOW IF HE LEAVES!” Alyn walked up to little Walder and punched him in the eye. “I asked you to do ONE fucking thing.” He kicked him in the ribs and sent a group text to the Frey’s.

 

**Doll is out of the monster's house. Still in playroom.**

**Dog is in the monster's house. 5k for each.**

**Doll working/broken. Dog must be spotless.**

 

He called Damon. “Hey, buddy. You coming back or what? We have a real fucking problem here.” He sighed and passed through the running dumbshits to make his way upstairs.

Jeyne ran and dodged through backyards, hoping to reach the train tracks in the woods. If she followed them, they led out of town. It was her only chance and only after she was nearly there did it hit her. Theon never left the house at all. It was all for nothing, wasn’t it? Well, fuck. She sat against a tree and put the safety off the gun. Pointing it at herself, she was stuck between putting it in her mouth or against her temple.

“Oh, oh, no. Please don’t do that. It can’t be that bad, is it?” A woman the same non-descript clothing as the others cautiously approached. It was hard to make her out in the dim light of dusk. “Are… are you Jeyne? Can I help you?”

“You can’t help me. No one can, it’s too late for that. I don’t want to die by Damon or Ramsay’s hand. This seems a little better, more dignified, I think.” Jeyne pressed the gun to her temple but started to sob as she did it. “I really loved Damon too! I really wanted to save him and Theon...it was stupid. I really am just the stupid traitorous whore that Ramsay told Damon I was.”

The woman slowly approached and sat by Jeyne, as though they just agreed to have lunch together. She looked at the setting sun. “Brilliant colors, aren’t they? I love the pinks. Just as the day grows darkest, you get this brief but spectacular show painted all over the sky. “My name is Walda. I like Damon. I consider him my friend. You seem very pretty, so little and young, maybe you have many friends. Maybe not. Maybe you had a life harder than mine, but a friend is something very special to me. I can help you, actually.” Walda turned to her and smiled. “Isn’t that lovely? I’ve never really helped someone before. Ramsay scares me. I understand if you wanted to save Damon. Do you know who scares Ramsay?” She smiled kindly. Her eyes were tired, like Jeyne’s, but she emanated warmth from her cool moon face.

 

Jeyne shrugged and moved the gun slightly away from her head. “Who?”

“Over there! Freeze!”

“Oh, shut up, Derek! It’s only me. Go away.” Walda pulled out a pretty teal phone and dialed. “Hello. Very well, thank you, only I have one small problem. My new friend Jeyne is feeling quite threatened in your son’s home. It’s truly a chaotic scene here. Could you escort us ladies to safety. Yes. I considered it, and a man who would help my friend and I would absolutely be what I’m looking for. Thank you so much. Sorry for the bother.” She hung up. “There. That was easy. Win/win/win, really.” She rolled her lips together and smiled. “Ramsay won’t hurt you. Do you… oh hold on.” She read an incoming text. “Alyn found … now, that can’t be his real name. He’s safe. Would you like to talk? It's alright if you’d rather not.”

Jeyne suddenly blurted out, “Wait..son...oh no...you called Roose, didn't you? I am so dead now...whatever, I am too tired to care. At least Theon is alright and Ramsay won’t blame him for what I have done.” She let the gun drop from her hand and started to cry into them instead.

Walda put an arm around Jeyne. “Don’t you worry about Roose. He’ll be in a good mood when he arrives.”

“Walda,” one of her many brothers ran over panting, “for gods’ sake! she has a gun!”

Walda threw it to him. “Now go away. Mr. Bolton is coming.”

 

“Reek? Did you come this way because it’s what we would least suspect, or are you just desperate for Ramsay to come back?” Alyn casually strolled into Ramsay’s room. He shut and locked the door. “I know you’re in here.” He sat on the side of the bed. “Jeyne got away.”

“Bullshit.”

Alyn thought he’d be under the bed. He leaned towards the bathroom. “Come out and talk to me.”

Theon cracked the bathroom door open. “Why should I believe that?”

Alyn rolled his eyes and called big Walder on speaker phone. “Hey. Did you find Jeyne yet or what?”

“Not yet. Did you find Greyjoy?”

“No… wait…” he muted the phone. “I don’t know, Reek. Did I? Do you want to buy her more time?”

Theon nodded. Alyn clicked his fingers and pointed to his feet. Theon’s shoulders dropped. He slowly walked over and got on his knees. Alyn attached the chain by his side to Reek’s collar. “Good boy.” He took the phone off mute. “Nevermind. Keep looking.” Alyn attached the other side of the chain to Ramsay’s metal bed frame then went digging through Ramsay’s drawers until he found two small padlocks.

“I suspect Ramsay will be back tomorrow. They should only have to pump his stomach or give him charcoal.”

Theon heard a click behind his head. He pressed into side of the mattress, burying his face in the soft velvet comforter.

“He’ll be really happy that you ran here when you panicked.” Alyn clicked the other padlock into place and turned the key. “How about you get in bed? Alright?” Alyn waited until Reek complied. “So, once we get Jeyne, you and I have to figure out a way for her to live through this mistake, right?”

Theon nodded and pulled the covers up around himself.

“Right. I’m going to bring her here and we’re going to figure some shit out, so try to pull yourself together.” Alyn left, muttering to Davin… or was it Draven Frey, “ _Watch him._ ”

 

“Walda has the girl,” Little Walder advised Alyn when he strode into the hallway.

Alyn furrowed his brow. “ _Has_?”  

 

“Walda?” Alyn approached cautiously. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Alyn. Thank you.”

“Well? What’s the fucking plan?”

“I think Jeyne should stay with me.”

“Hmm.”

“At least until she feels safe.”

Alyn rubbed his nose. “Hey, that’s fine with me but security wants to lock her up. Once she’s secured, we can all try to talk this out." He turned to Jeyne, running out of patience. "You think you’re the only one who gives a shit about Damon, you crazy bitch? You don’t even fucking know him. You think you bang him a few times and your his fucking soul mate? I WANT TO PROTECT DAMON! THAT’S WHAT I’M TRYING TO DO! SO GET ON YOUR FEET,” Alyn rushed for her, “AND STOP FUCKING EVERYTHING UP!”

“Alyn!” Walda struggled to shove him away.

“Not now, Walda! This is too fucking serious!”

“You wouldn’t be yelling at my little bride, would you, Alyn?”

Alyn froze and stepped away. “No, Sir.”

Jeyne had been about to leap and attack Alyn, but Roose’s voice stopped her dead in her tracks. With a quick intake of breath, Jeyne stepped behind Walda, staying very close to her. Jeyne remembers how Roose looked and sounded in the bdsm parlor. She remembers how soft his voice was even as he was committing atrocities and Jeyne thought, never mind, I’d rather Ramsay kill me after all.

Roose walked over to Walda and kissed her hand but his words were for Alyn. “I am dismayed. You were trusted by my son and Damon to keep charge here for some reason...yet here you are, losing pets and yelling at my bride?” Now those pale dead eyes landed on Jeyne over Walda’s shoulders.

“And you, my dear. I am surprised. I thought you wished to be with Damon? I heard you were most content with him. Let me guess, Ramsay scared you enough to try and run off? He does have that effect on occasion. And did Theon try and run too? He also seemed to enjoy my son, but Ramsay is an awful lot to handle.”

Shaking her head, Jeyne managed to whisper, “Please...Theon did not try to run away, only I did. He just panicked and ran further into the house. I swear it was only me and I do love Damon!”

Roose sighed and said, “Alyn, where exactly are my son and Damon? Walda, I think we should allow Damon and Jeyne to talk this out together. If Damon no longer wants her because Jeyne tried to run, then you can host her for a while. That is reasonable, isn’t it, dearest?”

“Very, thank you.” Walda smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Damon took Ramsay to the hospital. He should be back any minute now,” Alyn admitted. He wasn’t good at lying, least of all to Roose.

Roose arched his eyebrows and stared at Alyn. “Ramsay went to the hospital for what reason? I find it hard to believe that my son would go to the emergency room for anything less than dismemberment. What happened and why wasn’t I notified?” He demanded softly, already texting both Ramsay and Damon. “I am waiting for a response, Alyn.”

 

Jeyne couldn’t take it and blurted out, “Please! A..Alyn, I want to wait in Damon’s room for him! But I only trust you to watch the door, please! Mr. Bolton, please, can I just wait for Damon in his room? I promise to behave for Alyn, I swear it!”

Roose gave a sigh but then gave a tiny glance towards Walda, then nodded. “Alyn, you may escort and guard Jeyne in Damon’s room. I expect an accounting from you soon, boy.”

Great. Walda told Roose she likes Jeyne. There goes Plan B. “Where is the knife?" he demanded.

Wincing, Jeyne took the knife out from her sleeve and handed it to Alyn. “I gave up your gun to Walda.” She told him with an apologetic shrug, desperate to be away from Roose before he discovered what she did to his son.

Alyn grabbed her arm and pulled her away quickly. “Thanks a fucking lot. Remind me never to invite you to a party. Thanks for fucking me over one god damn fucking second before you got Roose on your side and take the option to kill you off the table.”

 

Alyn shoved Jeyne into Ramsay’s room and shut the door. “Well? You want to tell me what happened tonight? The first thing I need to know is what, _exactly,_ poisoned Ramsay.”

Jeyne looked over to see Theon chained to the bed and felt her stomach drop. All that effort for nothing really. She slumped her shoulders and said softly, “Damon’s eye drops. I added the bottle into his macaroni and cheese. And I am NOT trying to fuck you over, I am sorry that you have to be the one here. I can’t face Roose killing me..I saw what he did to his whores..I would rather even Ramsay do it than him.”

Jeyne shuddered and started to back over towards Theon on the bed.  

“Alright. Thanks.” Alyn said coldly. He called Luton.

The door exploded and Damon seemed to fill the room. “What the fuck happened?”

Jeyne found herself filled with so much terror that her bladder cramped and she felt bile fill her mouth. For the first time since Damon chased her at Petyr’s with his whip, Jeyne felt true fear of him. Mortal fear and it made her scramble backwards towards the wall. Past the bed and into the corner, panting and whining in terror and panic. She was going to die and maybe since she can’t breath anyway, she will choke to death before he whips her to death. Or tells her he hates her and gives her to Ramsay to flay to death.

Jeyne started to sob out, babbling, “I WANTED TO SAVE YOU, SAVE THEON! I THOUGHT I COULD HELP, COULD SAVE YOU! I AM SORRY, I LOVE YOU AND KILL ME FAST, PLEASE JUST DO IT FAST ALL RIGHT?”

It was all too much and Jeyne did something that her mind laughed at from a distance. What a silly thing for a grown woman like her to scurry underneath a bed as if it would hide her from the monsters. Panting, whining in terror and despair, caught in a storm that she can’t control, Jeyne curled under the bed. She waited for someone to pull her out and murder her. The greatest fear she had was seeing Damon’s eyes cold and unforgiving as he killed her.

Everything froze for a moment.

“Damon? Damon, it will be fine. Just hold on and… Luton? Hey, There’s an empty bottle of Visine in the kitchen and Ramsay’s macaroni smells bitter. I would guess he took two, maybe three bites. Ok. Oh, that’s good. I’m thinking it’s the guy who came up with a sudden excuse to leave. I’m just saying, if he doesn’t actually have a broken toe…” Alyn nodded at Damon and gave him a thumbs up. “Good idea. I’ll ask her. Ok, I’ll tell him. Yeah. Bye.”

Alyn ended the call and shrugged, as if to ask everyone’s opinion. “SEE? I’M NOT TRYING TO KILL YOU,” he yelled to the bed.  “Dick was messing around with the grocery bags and around the counter RIGHT, Jeyne?”

Jeyne tried to process the words and nodded. Then remembered that Alyn couldn’t see her from under the bed. But she couldn’t come out yet, so she yelled out, “Right, Alyn.” Then curled up tightly against the wall, as far back under the bed as she could get.

“There we go. Much better. Didn’t you, Reek? Do you think you saw Dick being weird?”

“Yes, yeah. I also saw him at Robb’s a few times. Is that weird or…”

Alyn pointed his hand like a gun and clicked with an approving wink. “Ramsay will be fine, everyone, Ok? He barely had any and much more terrible people have tried far worse things. Damon?”

“I need Jeyne to stay with me. Please? I need her to stay here with me so I don’t do something stupid like choke myself with this chain or-”

Damon was suddenly over Reek. He held Reek in one arm and lifted the bed with the other. “Are you coming with me or does Alyn have to get you?”

Jeyne cried out as a the bed lifted and she saw the enraged giant staring down at her. “I..I am coming with you. Please...don’t kill me in front of Theon, okay? He doesn’t need to see it.” Bursting into fresh tears, Jeyne skittered forth from the bed and stood up, nearly flying backwards from Damon, into another corner.  “Please, don’t kill me in front of anyone. Or better yet, just let Alyn do it? I am so sorry, I understand why you hate me, but please...I don’t want Theon seeing it...I don't..and I don’t want to see you mad at me as I die…”

Theon was thrashing and screaming to no avail. “LET GO OF ME! DON’T TOUCH HER! DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER! IT WAS ME!”

Damon dropped the bed and threw Theon back on. He swooped down and Jeyne was carried away in his arms. Theon kept screaming for her as the hallway and staircase flew by until he suddenly went silent.

Damon kept marching through the ground level to another flight of stairs which he took down to a lower level. “I’m not going to kill you. I love you and I don’t want you to talk until you’re bleeding.”

Jeyne gasped, relieved that he said he loved her but terrified about bleeding. And suddenly she just couldn’t accept it. She wasn't Theon, not like him at all maybe because she began to scream and fight him. “NO! NO! I AM NOT A PET, NOT REEK! I CAN’T JUST LET YOU HURT ME! I CAN’T DO THIS! PLEASE, PLEASE, JUST TALK WITH ME FIRST! PLEASE! DAMON, PUT ME DOWN! I CAN’T DO THIS!”

Damon marched to a chrome steel door. He put his thumb on a censor and quickly punched in a code. The door opened with a slight puff of air.

The room was dark except for a few sparse overhead florescent lights. He set her on her feet and began to bind her wrists. They were pulled above her and secured with a few clicks. “I tried talking. That didn’t work, did it?” Jeyne whimpered, this wasn’t like when she was with a client. That she could shut out, but she didn’t think Damon was going to let her shut things out this time. “Please...I am sorry! Truly sorry for what I did! I just wanted to HELP you and Theon! I love you and I have to save you! Someone has to protect you!”

“Save me? Protect me? That’s what this was? Trying to kill my best friend, endanger my life and yours? I feel like you haven’t heard a word I’ve said. Maybe this will help.” Damon took out some trauma shears and began to cut her new dress away. “I told you I didn’t want you to be a ‘Reek’. I told you not to endanger your life. I told you I would handle Ramsay. You could have talked to me _before_ you made this fucking mistake. It’s too late to talk it over now. It’s done. There’s a price to pay.” A cool mist hit her back and he disappeared into the dark to pull something from the wall.

Jeyne started to sob and kick her feet in frustration and fear. “Wh..where are you? Please, Damon...Don’t do this..”

“I would have asked the same. It will be seven. Remember that or you’ll start to feel like it will never stop.”

Jeyne started to pant and get her feet steady on the ground. Trying to remember her training, trying to remember her worst clients, it couldn’t be worse than that. But then she remembers how she reacted...why those clients became worse and worse. “Damon! Wait, this could...I might hate you afterwards! I might lose control….”  

“ _I might lose control,_ ” he whispered into her ear. “Maybe trying to be your boyfriend was the worst mistake I could have made for us. Maybe this is all my fault. That’s what’s keeping me as calm as I am.” His warmth vanished from her back and neck and, just as quickly, an incredible impact ripped across her back. “You don’t EVER fuck with the BOLTONS. ARE YOU LISTENING NOW?”

Jeyne lost all her breath at first, the fire was worse than she could have imagined. Shit..”YES!” She tried not to move so the blazing pain might calm but it didn’t. “AHH..that hurts..I am going to need stitches!”

“Shock will set in. You’ll get a painkiller if you’re good. Healing will be a process, that will help you remember.” A second strike came, a third and fourth. “This hurts, huh? You know what would hurt more than this, Jeyne? How would you like me to peel the skin from your fresh wounds back, exposing gory muscle until you pass out? How would you like me to cackle at your festering wounds and gleefully dangle a lemon wedge over your flayed flesh? That’s the _start_ of what Ramsay would do to you. Are you hearing _anything_ I say?”

Jeyne was screaming in agony and writhing, sobbing, drooling. To her shame and horror, she peed a bit down her leg. “Uh..YES! I HEAR YOU, PLEASE! I WON’T DO IT AGAIN, I SWEAR! PLEASE! STOP, I CAN’T…”

“Really? But you decided you _could_. You decided you could hand this or worse. You want to protect Theon? What if Roose thought the youngest, hungriest Greyjoy was trying to poison his son for his best fuck buddy, Robb Stark? Nah, there’s no possible motive there. He’s only the one Ramsay’s fucking and torturing. He’s only the single person in this house with constant access to Ramsay, with his total trust, who has every reason in the world to kill him. What will Ramsay do to me if he finds out? You could have talked to me. You decided for me. You thought you were wiser or better than me and that you had the freedom to take this risk for both of us. Do you even love me?” He struck her again. “Was it just an act?”

Jeyne screamed at the terrible pain and the terrible question. “Yes! Yes, I do love you! I am so sorry! I fucked up, I made a very bad mistake! I won’t do it again! I stupidly did it because I love you! I got all messed up in the head and I didn’t think, I just acted! I am sorry, I love you! Please, don’t hate me! I would rather you just killed me if you don’t love me anymore!” She sobbed and writhed and seethed and hated herself and him. He was using pain, fear and her love to manipulate just like Ramsay. And she was going to fold to it as easily as fucking Theon did.

“YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! I DON’T EVEN HAVE THAT MANY FUCKING RULES! I WANT YOU TO LIVE EVEN MORE THAN I WANT YOU TO BE MINE! IF YOU ENDANGER YOURSELF AGAIN THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!” He struck her two more times then the whip dropped by his feet. “I LOVE YOU! RUNNING AWAY FROM ME WOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS! THEY WOULDN’T JUST KILL YOU, JEYNE, THEY WOULD TEAR YOU APART! IT WOULD BE THIS LEVEL OF PAIN BUT IT WOULD ESCALATE UNTIL YOU DIED!”

He gasped and started making hiccuping, wheezing sounds behind her. “Listen… do you have… are you allergic to any pain meds? Petyr didn’t seem to have any medical anything…”

Oh no, is he crying? Jeyne sobbed harder and shook her head. “No. I..I can take...anything...please..I am so sorry.. Damon, please forgive me. I won’t be bad again, I swear I will obey all the rules! Please, forgive me and don’t send me away! I love you, I swear that I do!” Jeyne tried so hard to turn towards him then screamed and nearly fainted at the pain ripping through her back.

“Don’t move, don’t move.” He swabbed her shoulder then a small pinch barely registered. “Ok, don’t worry. That’s just something for the pain. It will start working quickly.” His hands were unsteady. That never happened. He came around and cupped her face, putting his forehead to hers. “I love you. If I didn’t want you I would have killed you or left you for Ramsay to deal with. Instead, I’m sending my friend to hell to protect you. He’s a horrible person though… don’t…” he stopped talking and just breathed with her. “He doesn’t matter. I’m going to take care of you now. I forgive you, do you understand me? I told you what would happen. You took your punishment and said you understand, so now I forgive you. Do you hear that?”

Jeyne nodded but she had no words, the pain was bad but now something seemed to cover it. Something soft and grey but she needed to talk, wanted to. “Yes...thank you...give me..one..more...chance..please?” She was sobbing and drooling onto his large hands and Jeyne was afraid to look at him. To see what might be in his eyes. Her eyelids felt swollen and heavy so she shut them, relieved. This way if Damon was angry or disgusted or worse of all, if she saw that Damon was crying, it would destroy her. ”I just want to be your good girl again. I am so sorry..” Now her head felt as heavy as her eyelids.

“I know, sweetheart. It’s ok. The worst part is over. Now you’re going to let me take care of you. Can you still feel your back? If you need to sleep, go ahead. You’ll wake up in bed, all stitched and bandaged. I’ll be there. Jeyne?”

She tried to focus on Damon but was so tired now. Then as she felt herself slipping away a terrible thought occurred. Struggling to stay awake and speak, Jeyne moaned out, “Th...Reek? Is...will he..be safe? He didn’t do anything..Please tell Ram...Ramsay...that...Reek.didn’t...run. He…” Jeyne tried to continue but found that her words were all gone..then she was too.

 

When Damon had finished dressing her wounds, he wrapped Jeyne snugly in a blanket so she wouldn’t open her wounds, thrashing half asleep.

 


	17. Wailing and Thrashing at Nothing

He didn’t even reach the top of the stairs before he heard Reek screaming. “Hey, HEY! THAT’S ENOUGH! More than enough for tonight!”

“It’s fine. Everything’s under control, Damon. Roose is waiting for me. Can you… handle him?”

Damon walked in and lay Jeyne down beside Reek. “She’s fine. I gave her something to calm her down.”

Theon felt Jeyne’s pulse. He wet his index finger and put it under her nose. When he was satisfied, he sighed and rubbed her arm. “It was my-”

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Damon snapped. “Thank you, Alyn.” Damon gave a nod and waved Alyn away. Alyn waved and left. “I know what happened. She told me. Dick got a hold of Ramsay’s pan or something.”

“Right,” Theon said softly. He was only watching her dream.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if…” tears welled up in Damon’s eyes. “I gave him a sedative. Just enough to calm him-”

“I threw it out,” Theon snapped. 

“What?”

“The coffee. There was a weird clumpy powder. I thought it was bad creamer. I threw it out and gave him a new cup.”

Damon hugged Reek. “Thank you! Jesus fuck! Thank you!”

 

“He’s doing very well. Do you want to come on back?”

Luton stood and followed the nurse down the hall and around the corner. Ramsay’s room didn’t have a door, just an enormous curtain the thin nurse shoved aside. He waved Luton over. 

“You can sit here if you’d like to stay with him. Because you acted so quickly, the activated charcoal should have absorbed most of the poison. We gave him some  cannabinoids to help make him more comfortable and prevent nausea and further seizures. We’re monitoring his vitals. His blood pressure is starting to stabilize but… we’ll need to keep him for 24 hours to monitor his heart. Are you awake, Mr. Bolton? I bet you’re feeling a little better, huh?” 

Ramsay grinned up at the nurse and Luton. “Yes, I do feel better. Can I make a phone call? Want to check on my pet.” After the nurse left the room, his smile dropped and he demanded of Luton, “I want to call Reek now. And who the fuck poisoned me? You get ahold of Damon and Alyn now. I want to speak to my pet and know who dared to fuck with me!” 

Luton pulled out his phone. “Hey, man. Ramsay wants to talk to Reek.” He frowned and hung up. “He said, ‘Try Damon. It was Dick’ and hung up on me.” Luton called Damon.

“Hello? Damon, Ramsay wants to talk to Reek.”

Damon lowered the phone to his chest. “Its Ramsay. Are you ready?”

Theon nodded gravely. “Hello? Are you ok? Damon wouldn’t let me come but I tried to.”

“Oh sweet puppy! I am fine..I will be home very soon. I just worried for you...I am so glad you didn’t panic and run away..thank you for staying so well for me. I miss you...are you being a good boy for me, love?”

“I did panic… but I just ran to your room.”

He felt a mix of warmth and black terror at Reek’s words. He is new, of course the timid boy would panic when his Master was weak and taken away. “Good boy, Reek I am glad you remembered to go to Master’s room. That is your safe place, baby, okay? Master’s room is Reek’s room now too. Always go there if you panic, puppy. Always. I am so pleased and I miss you terribly, pup. Do you miss me too, sweet pet?” Ramsay kept his voice low and velvet smooth, calming for his boy . “When I get home, I will reward my good boy for his behavior.” 

“I miss you. I want to be there.” He sniffed and turned from Damon. “They wouldn't let me go with you. Alyn chained me to the bed but I didn't even try to leave. When will you come back? What did the doctors say?”

Ramsay smirked, already feeling better and his voice was soft, sympathetic. “Oh..my poor boy. Tell you what, I will tell Alyn that as long as he or Damon are with you, you may be unchained. But at bedtime, you will have to wear it. And if you misbehave, of course...but you won’t misbehave, will you? No..not my good boy...The doctors say I can come home tomorrow, Reek. Now, let me speak with Damon, sweet puppy. I miss you and love you...I will be home very soon. Stay a good boy for me. Stay inside, no doors, no windows and do as you are told. And I will be home soon to hold you and make you feel very safe and good, sweet puppy. ” 

“ _ I love you, _ ” Theon whispered. He gave Damon the phone.

“Hey, are you really ok?”

Ramsay laughed a little. “Yeah, were you afraid you would get stuck owning two pets if I croaked? I will be home tomorrow they said. I want you or Alyn to guard my pup, keep him safe. He can stay off the chain when he is awake and behaving. Someone tried to poison me, Damon. I want to know who and I want to know now. If you can’t get anywhere we’ll have to ask father for help and you know I hate doing that. I hate to say this, Damie...but your whatever was the last thing to serve me food…?” Ramsay let his words dangle. 

“We’re, uh, we’re pretty sure it was Dick, Ramsay. He was the only other person messing around with the grocery bags besides Jeyne and Reek. Reek said he’s seen Dick and the Stark’s summer home having a meeting with Robb. Did you know about that? Is that something you sent him to do?”

“Dick? Yeah, he has been off recently, seems more distant and asshole like than usual. But I never thought he’d be stupid enough to fuck with me...no, I never sent that cocksucker to fucking Robb or their fucking summer home. I want Dick put in the basement now. I want you and Alyn to interrogate him. And have Alyn question your girl for me. You can be listening from the hallway and-”  

“He already did when I was with you at the hospital. I have to tell you… look, Jeyne panicked. She thought everyone would blame Reek… maybe she even thought he did it. Alyn said she begged him to run. She was terrified that Alyn would kill him. But, he only ran to your room and Walda calmed Jeyne down. Um… yeah. I already punished her for it. Too much, Ramsay. I _ feel like an asshole. _ So, it’s ok here and I’ll send the Karstark brothers to pick up Dick. What about Skinner?”

“Aww...fuck...yeah. Pick up Skinner and question him. I can’t believe he’d ever betray me..but...question him, make sure.” Ramsay said, hoping Skinner was innocent. Dick he could understand turning traitor...but Skinner too? If that was the case, Ramsay should have been more paranoid than he already was. 

“Well, I could have the Karstarks track them and ask Skinner to bring him here. What do you think? If he’s guilty he’d run, but if he’s innocent he’d bring Dick back. I’m not saying it's perfect but, it’s a good start… maybe.”

“Yeah, do that. Sounds good, that way we don't’ have to insult Skinner for no reason. I don’t think he’d be a traitor to us anyway. And I don’t blame poor Reek for running to my room. That is exactly where I want him to always run to. Glad to hear you gave Jeyne some trouble for daring to urge my puppy to run! I hoped you used the whip?” Ramsay was eager to hear details. Anything to get his mind off being stuck in a hospital and simply because he could envision it now. 

“Yeah. I to… um, let me tell you later. I’m still here with your boy. Just remember, she thought she was saving his life, ok?” 

Ramsay sighed. “Fine. I understand. You punished her, I’ll let it go.” He thought he heard his pet angry in the background.

“What did you do?” Theon snarled. He watched Jeyne roll and moan in her blanket.

_ Jeyne screamed and begged but Damon wouldn’t stop. He whipped her, yelled that she no longer was wanted or loved. Then Ramsay came with that strange knife and she screamed louder. thrashing in chains. The most terrifying part of the nightmare was not the knife or the whip, but Damon’s cold eyes, empty of love.  _

_ “Please! I’LL DO ANYTHING, I’LL BE GOOD, GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE, I CAN PROVE IT! PLEASE, DAMON LOVE ME! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE! I LOVE YOU!  NO!” No matter how loud she screamed, Damon kept walking away, out of her life. A short life because Ramsay was laughing and coming closer with that blade. _

 

“Jeyne?” Theon rubbed her shoulders. Damon pushed his hand away. Theon stared at Damon for a moment, then punched his face. Damon turned, but Theon’s fist still crunched against the bridge of his nose.

“I gotta go. Jeyne’s sick!” Damon hung up and caught the second fist flying at him. “Stop it!” Theon grabbed Damon’s shoulder with his free hand and kneed him in his ribs. Damon shoved Theon back into the bed by his enraged face and swooped Jeyne up. 

“What did you do? Why won’t you let her go? If you love her let her go!” Theon followed Damon until he reached the end of his chain and was yanked back. “She’ll die here!”

“SHUT UP!” Damon turned off the bedroom light. “Go to sleep. It’s late and you’re overtired.” He slammed the door leaving Theon chained in the dark.

Ramsay stared at the phone and muttered, “The fuck? He hung up on me? I’ll pull out his toenails and put them in his cornflakes.” He looked up to see a technician from the lab staring at him, blinking at his words. “I..I am here to draw your blood?” Ramsay sighed and gave up a vein.

_ Jeyne tried to chase after Damon, but the chains held her tight and Ramsay was moving in with the blade. “He loved you and now all you have left is a slow death. Who knows how long it might have lasted. I mean..you would die sooner or later anyway...so let’s just get started.”  _

_ She thought she heard Theon yell and there was his skinned body limp on the floor at Ramsay’s feet. “You heard my buddies, didn’t you? My pets never last very long..certainly no longer than I let Damon’s pets survive. Did you think you were the first one? Or the one that would survive me? Fool, a fool such as you doesn’t deserve such nice skin.” Jeyne screamed as the blade sunk into her, to start carving. _

 

“Jeyne? Sweetie? Babydoll, wake up. It’s ok. You’re ok, baby, I have you.” Damon gently rocked her in his arms.

She heard Damon then felt terrible pain and screamed out. “My back is on fire! Put out the fire, please! Why is Ramsay burning me alive, I thought he’s skin me!” She moaned, squirming, tears spilling. The dream hurt less and she wished herself back to it. 

“Jeynie? Sweetie? It’s all over. Are you really hurting that badly or is it the nightmare? Where are you, baby? Are you awake?” Damon sat with her in his arms and stroked her face.

Blinking, Jeyne looked up at Damon. “I think I am awake now. I am sorry...did I talk in my sleep? Sorry. I uh...I don’t know...I hurt bad...but not bad enough for more of whatever you gave me. I don’t want anymore of that, please. Too much potential for nightmares, you know? Did I...oh..I remember..are you still mad at me? I really am sorry...I won’t ever do that again. Please don’t send me away. I would rather spend my last days with you before Ramsay gets back and kills me.”

“He won’t kill you. Remember? You and Reek saw Dick messing around with the groceries. So did Alyn. Dick has, well, lived up to his name lately and Reek said he’s been meeting with Robb. I told Ramsay that you asked Reek to run but I also explained why and told him I already punished you. That’s all over. I forgive you, remember? I punished you and I forgave you. Now we have to try to move on.”

Ramsay watched the nervous lab person collect the blood clumsily then run away with it. Sighing, he called Damon again.

“ _ Shit _ .” Damon gently laid Jeyne down and stood beside the bed. “Hey, sorry about that. Um, Jeyne got sick, I had to run. What’s up?”

“Got sick? Why did she get sick? Was it her food too? Or did you whip her that much that she puked?” Ramsay was interested either way. “How is Reek? I thought I heard him yelling at you before you hung up?” His voice was sharper now. This he cared about most of all. 

“I don’t know what did it. She vomited a few times, she’s out, then she was talking in her sleep-”

Jeyne groaned then started to try and get up. She was thirsty and wanted water. 

“BABE! NO! STAY! Don’t move you’ll rip your stitches! Use your words! Reek is upset that I… he knows I hurt her and he sees something is very wrong. Should I call Qyburn?” He turned to the wall where he could hear Theon’s muffled screaming. “God damn it! Will you talk to your boy? He thinks I’m killing her or some shit NO ONE IS KILLING ANYONE TONIGHT! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Alyn was talking to your father, I think, and ordering around the Freys. He put the com- I mean, the Estate on lockdown as soon as we left. I can only handle one meltdown at a time so talk to Reek, ok?”

“MY FATHER? WHO THE FUCK CALLED HIM? WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOU CONTACTED HIM? DAMON, WHAT THE FUCK? AND STOP ROARING AT REEK, NO WONDER HE THINKS YOU KILLED YOUR GIRL! Fine, get Reek on the phone. But I am pissed you called my father, Damon. We will be talking about that!”

“I DIDN’T FUCKING CALL HIM! I DON’T KNOW WHO DID! Probably one of the fucking Freys! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I CALL HIM? I LIKE MY BODY IN-TACT! MOTHER FUCK-” Damon clasped his fist high in the air and held his breath. “ _ OK. I’ll get Reek on the phone.” _

 

He burst into Ramsay’s room and flipped the lightswitch on. “GET IN BED!”

Theon shielded his eyes and took a step back. “FUCK YOU! Where’s Jeyne!”

Damon grabbed Reek by his shoulders and threw him on the bed. “STAY! HERE!” He threw his phone at Reek and stormed out.

Theon looked at the phone.

 

**FUCKFACE 15MIN 35SECONDS**

 

What are the chances he has another friend he calls ‘fuckface?’ “Hello?”

“Reek? Why are you screaming at poor Damon like that?” 

“Well… I… I don’t understand what’s happening or what he did to Jeyne. I think she needs to go to the hospital and he’s just- he keeps ordering me around and he won’t talk to me…” Theon almost yelled that he hated Damon but he bit it back.

“Now puppy, Damon has to watch you and keep you safe, he is going to order you around for your own good. He and Alyn will both be in charge of you when I am not there. We discussed that, remember? As for Jeyne, Damon just gave her a whipping for urging you to run away. She will be fine, I promise. It looks like we had a traitor in our home, Reek. Dick is being taken for questioning and I bet that will be the end of my poisoner, Reek.  So everything is perfectly fine, see? I will be home tomorrow to snuggle with you and I will talk all you want, sweet pup.” Ramsay cooed, hoping to soothe Reek. 

“I’m sorry. Jeyne thought Alyn was going to kill me. He just wanted to interrogate us. We don’t know him enough to know what he would do. I’ll feel better when you’re back. What are the doctors saying? Alyn said there was an eyedrop bottle in the bags Dick was going through; did someone tell the doctors that?”

“Yeah, the doctors know all they need to, Reek. Don’t even worry about it, sweetie. Thank you for telling Alyn everything. You are such a good boy and I miss you. Do you miss me?” Ramsay teased as he lay back in the bed, suddenly tired. 

“I miss you. I feel nervous without you… it’s confusing. Did someone tell you I saw Dick at Robb’s summer home? I would have told you before but I didn’t know who you actually were. I didn’t know you had any connection to Robb. I’m sorry. I didn’t protect you.” Theon curled under the cover and brought the comforter to his mouth.

Ramsay smirked. “You aren’t supposed to protect me, I protect you, remember? It is alright, you told everything you needed to, Reek. You aren’t to blame, don’t even think of it. My sweet boy, we both need to sleep. Would you like me to have Damon give you something to help you sleep? And when you wake up, I will be nearly home to you.” 

“I heard Damon saying everyone would think it was me, but I never hurt anyone! I didn’t hurt Rodrick or Robb, why would,” he was so tired he started crying again. It was dry and cold like a winter creek. “I would never do that! I couldn’t stand you thinking I… I fucked up but I never hurt anyone. I would have stopped it…” he was so lost he couldn’t even think straight. He wiped his eyes and sighed. “I would like something to make me sleep, please.”

Ramsay closed his eyes as he spoke. “Sweet boy, never for a single second did I think you would have hurt or betrayed me. Never. I will have Damon give you something. You didn’t fuck up. You are my pet and that is the best thing in the world you ever did. Relax and think of how good I will make you feel, how safe I will make you feel when I get home.” 

Jeyne had collapsed back down the second Damon yelled at her. To her own horror, she felt cowed. Too hurt and helpless, too brought down low to even feel much relief knowing she will escape Ramsay’s wrath, she lay down again. 

Damon stormed in choking an invisible neck in his hands. 

“But...I need some water...please?” Her voice was more of a squeak and barely heard over the phone call. Hearing Theon’s muffled screams, Jeyne leaned up a bit again. “Is..is that..who is hurting him?” 

“Honey, you’re confused. He isn’t screaming. I’ll get you water, hold on.” Jeyne nodded and laid her cheek back on the blanket. She was sure she heard Theon screaming..but didn’t dare contradict Damon. It was like this when Petyr would hurt her for something too. She would spend a few days not daring to fuck up before feeling normal again. Except this was much worse because she never gave a shit about Petyr. She loves Damon and even though he hurt her and has scared her to bits...she does love him. So it feels so much worse. 

“Can I trust you to stay very still? I have to check on Reek and I’ll get your water.”

“Yes, Damon. I won’t move.” She said and stayed low, sniffing a bit. “Will you make sure that Th..Reek isn’t screaming? I am worried about him.” Jeyne hoped it wasn’t pushing it, but even cowed, Jeyne worries about her friend. 

“Of course. How about after you get your water, if you’re still up to it, we can go talk to him together? You can assure him that you aren’t dying and vice versa.”

Jeyne looked up and nodded. “Yes please! Thank you!”

 

Damon opened Ramsay’s door and saw Reek whispering into his phone, curled in the fetal position under Ramsay’s blankets. “Reek,” he sat up a little, “do want water?”

He nodded. “Ramsay said I could have a sleeping pill.” Theon smirked. “Have any?” 

Damon pointed to him and making a choking motion before storming downstairs. 

“Reek? Did Damon say he would give you the pills? Do you want me to stay on the phone with you while you fall asleep, love?” 

Reek smiled to himself and curled up. He nodded, though he knew Ramsay couldn’t see. “Thank you. You’re so nice to me.” Robb would have me thrown in a ditch or buried in the desert just to be sure… “What… what was Dick talking about? The ‘other ones’? What happened to them?” Reek yawned. He was too drained to be terrified.

Ramsay had already been drifting off when Reek spoke. “Huh? Other ones? Oh, Reek, we can talk about it more tomorrow, alright? My pet doesn’t need to be trying to protect me right now, does he?” Ramsay made a mental note to ask Damon about what Reek said. Then he started to drift off again. 

“I don’t know. I’m just confused. Do you think once you trust me that we could… that things could be more like... mmm,” he couldn’t seem to find the words. Maybe he was too tired to try. “Nevermind. I want to fall asleep to your voice. Will you tell me something?”

Ramsay heard something about trust and telling something. “I trust you pet. I love you. I will tell you a…” A soft snoring sound emerged. 

Reek smiled and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on again. “Here. Here’s some water, an empty bottle if you need it, and enough sleeping pills to shut you the fuck up. Good night, puppy!” Damon patted his head. 

“ _ You  _ don’t call me that! But … thanks.” 

“Aw, Reeky, you’re such an angwy puppy!” Damon pinched his nose. 

Theon smacked his hand away. He pinched Damon’s nose where it was turning blue. 

“Ow!” Damon smacked Reek’s face. His head bounced off the mattress. Damon pulled Reek’s chain until he was forced to sit back up. “If you can stop being a pissypants, I’ll bring Jeyne in before you take your pain-in-the-ass pills.”

Jeyne didn’t sit up while Damon was out of the room, but she did try and test movement to see how badly hurt she felt. Twice, she had to stop and grit her teeth but she felt reasonably sure she would be able to stand. 

“I want to see Jeyne,” Theon muttered, looking away. “Let go.”

“Pfft, of what?” Damon yanked his chain again to lower his head.

“Stop it!”

“Stop what? What should let go of?”

“ _ The chain!”  _ Theon gritted out.

“Your leash?” Damon pulled him closer. “Huh? The leash that goes to the pretty collar I bought you?”

“With Ramsay’s money…” Theon stammered, desperately. Tears stung his eyes. “Leave me alone. I just want to go to sleep.”

“Why do you have a leash and collar, Reek?”

“STOP IT!” Theon tried to wrench his hand away. 

“You keep talking back. You have a real bad attitude, puppy. You’re not coming off that chain until your Master gets back.” Damon put his pinky through the D ring on Reek’s collar and pulled him close, until their noses were almost touching. “Who’s in charge of you while your Master’s gone.”

Theon swallowed and blinked a few times. “You are.”

“That’s right. Every mark I leave on you for your bad behavior will have to be explained to Ramsay. He’ll likely double them, so keep that in mind.” He petted Theon’s cheek. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Theon tried to lurch back, panicked, but he was trapped. 

“WHO IS IN CHARGE OF YOU?” Damon’s voice shook in his sternum.

“YOU ARE! FUCK!” Theon held onto Damon’s wrist with both hands. “ _ Please stop. I just want to go to sleep.” _

 

Jeyne lay there, trying not to cry at the pain of trying to move. Panting, she waited for Damon. As she lay there, she heard voices. It was Theon and Damon. She knew the roar and the whining growl anywhere. Only those two produced those noises. Alarmingly, she heard what sounded like the rattling of a chain. And they sounded angry. Oh no...what if Theon annoyed Damon into smashing him? Or whipping him? Scared of Damon right now or not, Jeyne couldn’t stand the thought of Theon being hurt by him because of her. Theon was only worried about what happened to her.

“DAMON, DON’T YOU HURT HIM! THEON..REEK! DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG! PLEASE, DON’T YOU WHIP HIM, DAMMIT!” She wasn’t sure if she was pleading or demanding. Raising on her elbows in order to yell has now brought a new wave of agony through her and she went silent and still for a brief second. Then it all exploded right out of her mouth. “AHH! MOTHERFUCKINGCOCKSUCKINGCUNTBAGDOUCHEBAGNAZIBUNNYWAFFLESHIT! OHTHATFUCKINGHURTS! DAMMIT, DAMON SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO?” 

Damon jumped up and rushed out.

 

“Baby! I told you not to move! Here.” He offered her a pill. “Let me check your back and then we can go see Reek. And, baby, I know you’re suffering but it’s REEK.” “So?” Jeyne bit her lip and quickly said, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that, I just hurt..sorry. Reek. I won’t forget again.”  She swallowed the pill then finished the rest of the water.

“Jeyne…” Damon shook his head. “What the fuck am I going to do with you?”

 

After he redressed any wounds that opened and wrapped her up again. “Try not. to. move. Are you too hot? If you feel like you’re overheating, tell me right away, ok?” He kissed her nose.

“I’m not too hot. You said I could see..Reek. I want to go see him, he sounds upset. How am I supposed to go see him and not move? Is he coming here?” 

“No, sillyass. I’m going to take you. I’ll be gentle.” He put an arm from her ass to her shoulders and the other from her shoulders to ass and gently lifted. It was like being pulled up on a plywood board. “How is that? If you’re ok, I’ll just lay you on Ramsay’s bed. I don’t want to unchain the dog, but I will if this is hurting you.”

Jeyne glared up at Damon. “Unchain the dog? Nice. Real nice. I am not hurting in this grip of yours. I just ache because I can’t hit you for calling my friend a dog and chaining him up like one.” She muttered. 

“Oh yeah? Look at my nose, Jeyne! Look! He did that to me for no reason! Listen, we’d be having a nice night of cuddling, pizza and movies if it wasn’t for your  _ big idea _ so maybe dial back your fucking judgmental tone.” He pushed through the door and brought her into Ramsay’s room. 

Jeyne looked down and blushed a bit. “Sorry, Damon.” Then she looked over at her poor friend chained to the bed by a collar. “Oh Th..Reek! Reek, I am so sorry! Are you okay?” 

“HIM! What about  _ me _ ! God!” Damon still laid her down gently, in spite of his frustration. “LOOK! SEE? She’s fine… alive. Ok? Let’s all go to sleep now. Take your goodnight pills, puppy.”

Theon eyes bore into Damon so intensely Damon nearly looked away. At last he turned to Jeyne. “Are you… why does he keep wrapping you up like a burrito? Oh my… are you missing…” Theon started trembling, “what did he do to you?”

Jeyne smiled at Theon and had to will herself to obey Damon and stay still. “Yes, I am fine. Not missing any pieces. He whipped me, that’s all. I needed a few stitches, hell, you’ve seen worse done to me at Petyr’s. At least Damon fixed me up and let me have painkillers. But I have to stay still because it hurts really bad when I move too much, okay? I’ll be fine soon. I’m sorry that you have that chain on, you didn’t do anything wrong, but doesn’t matter, does it? I’m sorry that Ramsay didn’t trust you enough to let you off your leash, even with others surrounding you.” 

_ I made a mistake.  _ “I’m sorry too. You’re the only person who’s always honest with me, and you’re the only person I never seem to listen to. You shouldn’t even be here, none of this-”

“HEY! She WANTS to be with me!” Damon grabbed his chain again without thinking about it.

Alyn walked in looking pale and unsteady. “Dick is in the basement. Skinner brought him.” He walked over the the bed, took his shoes and jacket off and laid next to Jeyne without saying anything else.

Jeyne looked at Alyn only briefly, then glared at Damon. “Stop that! Let go of his chain! Ramsay will be mad!” She was getting ready to fight her way out of the blanket if need be. 

“Yeah, yeah. Are you going to stay here, Alyn?” Damon asked looking a bit pale himself.

“Yeah.”

“You, uh, talked to Roose, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Everything’s… ok?”

Alyn sighed. “Sure. Just fine.”

Damon’s old compassionate worry came back to color his hard face. He patted Alyn’s arm. “You need anything?”

“Sleeping pill? Draven… no… David? I don’t know, Frey’s are everywhere.” He turned over and glanced at Damon. “Do you have one of those sleeping aids that make you forget things? Are they retroactive?”

“Um… are you ready for bed, honey? I think it's time to distribute meds and lights out.”

Jeyne looked at Theon. “Are you alright with Alyn?” Not that she could do much about it, but she could at least put up a little fight if Theon needed it. 

Theon smirked. “If wasn’t straight, he’d never dress like that. I’m fine. Thanks. I’m more worried about you.” He smoothed hair out of her face. 

“AWWWWW THAT’S SWEET!” Damon carefully picked Jeyne up. “Take your damn pills! All of you! And go the fuck to sleep! That’s enough fucking up for one night.”

Jeyne looked at Theon and quickly assured him, “I’m fine. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“I hope so.” Once the door shut, Theon rolled over to offer Alyn his pills. “Do I have to be chained to the bed all night? Where will I go after I take these?”

 

As they headed back towards Damon’s room and Jeyne’s head started to get tired and fuzzy, she leaned into him. “I am really sorry. I caused so much trouble. Thank you for being patient with me...I’ll learn...I promise.” Her pains were less and her body felt so heavy, how could Damon even carry with her with such ease?

“Damon? This will sound so stupid...I know..but..I really do love you. I don’t like it when you punish me..or are mad at me..but I know me really well. I won’t be as dumb to ever mess with Ramsay again..but I will probably make you mad at me again sometime..It’s in my nature. Petyr should have warned you about me.” 

Jeyne had no idea why that was so funny but it was. Starting to giggle, Jeyne babbled out, “He..Petyr got you, Damon! He cheated you! He always does! He..he used to say that he fucked the clients more than we whores did! Damon..he sold you a rebellious, stubborn  whore for the lowest of clients...and he sold me to you for a high class whore price!” She giggled then fell asleep, still snorting in her own dark demented humor. 

 


	18. Protect the Weak Build Up the Strong

Jeyne tried to stretch, waking to a full bladder, not sure why she is laying on her stomach. She hates sleeping that way. Then she tried to turn over and howled like a spitting, angry teakettle. “SHITASSAHHMOTHERINGUCKINGKITTENKILLINGMASTURBATINGMONKEYFUCKNUGGETFROMHELLBATHANDBEYOND!” Gritting her teeth, Jeyne froze on her side, panting.

“Jeynie?” Damon sat up drawing his whip from under the bed. He squinted at the door. “What is it?“ Jeyne looked over still dazed and saw Damon holding the whip. “NO! PLEASE! I didn’t get up, I am not being bad at all! Don’t whip me again, please!” As best she could, crying out with pain, she burrowed deep under the covers like a turtle. Trying to wake up, to understand and to not be whipped.

“No, no, baby. I'm sorry. It's ok.”

“Jeyne!”

“Reek!”

“Alyn?” Damon watched Reek march in.

“What's wrong?”

Jeyne looked up at Theon and tried to smile. “I am fine, I just tried to move too fast and wasn’t really awake yet. So I yelled, I'm sorry if I scared you, ThReek.” Jeyne very slowly started to try and sit up. Hissing in pain, she made it to putting her feet on the floor. “Damon, I really need to use the bathroom, please? Like right now?” The feeling of urgency in her bladder outweighed any pain in her back.

“Hush, don't move. I got you” Damon’s arms came around her and she sighed, leaning into him. “See, Threek? I am fine now, just a bit sore..no reason to panic. Hey, if you make the coffee, I can make breakfast for everyone maybe?” Only after she said that did she realize no one probably would ever want to eat her cooking again.

Damon carefully set Jeyne down. He leaned  against the sink and watched the door.  “it's ‘Reek”, Jeyne. We need to practice that. He needs to stop trying to guard you.”

Jeyne wanted to argue so badly her hands became shaking fists and her teeth were bared. She was silently snarling at Damon and as soon as she figured that out, she tried to stop it. Trying to smile, it broke and just became her wild tight angry grin. Then she managed to just make her traitorous lips simply lay still.

Jeyne fought herself then gave in enough to lower her eyes and head. “I’m sorry. Reek. And I will speak to him about trying to guard me.”

With a terrible sigh, Jeyne raised her head and looked up at Damon, half timid and half angry.

“Look, I thought this would be easy, okay? I thought loving you and having you as my boyfriend would be different than this! I thought we could...I don't’ know..I really don’t. I am confused, Damon. You whip me like a client, but love me like a boyfriend. I knew some girls who had boyfriends..sometimes they would have bruises, but never whip marks that need stitches. I think I got a very dangerous boyfriend with an even more dangerous best friend from the most dangerous household. I didn’t understand that before, really. So I am sorry. I love you...I want to be with you...but I can’t be perfect. I will try harder. Reek. Ask him to back off. I can do that. But I can’t never argue with you! I can’t not let you know when I am angry about something! I want to at least be able to tell you that I am upset and why. And I need you to stay patient with me. I am going to mess up in small ways like this..like getting angry like this. And I don’t like being afraid to tell you how I feel! Afraid that you might hurt me or chain me up because you don’t like what I say. I would never say things in front of others, but in private, I should be able to speak freely and be angry, dammit! I am sorry...I shouldn’t..ah fuck.”

Jeyne lowered her head miserably, waiting for Damon to roar or shake her, or perhaps just give her a bruise after all.

“ _JEYNE,_ do you REALLY think what I did was ANYTHING like a fucking basement client?! You think I did that to get my fucking jollies? It _killed me_ to hurt you! I’m not going to pull that ‘it hurt me more than you’ bullshit, but for fuck’s sake… it tore me the fuck up. Spanking, paddling, shit that doesn’t scar is… can be fun. That wasn’t fun for me and you’re STILL acting like you DON’T understand.” Damon took a deep breath. He crouched down beside her. “Please, _please,_ tell me you understand why I hurt you so badly. And _yes,_ we can talk about it. I’m not mad because of what you _said_ , am I? Why was I mad, Jeyne? Why did I hurt you last night?”

To her shame, Jeyne flinched back a little with a small whimper when Damon came so close up, then forced herself still. “You were mad because I put myself and you and Theon and Alyn all in danger. I forced you to have to give up a friend so that I won’t be killed by Ramsay. So I also made you lie to your best friend.”

Here came the tears of sheer misery and shame as she DID see the damage she has caused. “Because I have trouble remembering what to call my best friend. Because I just didn’t understand why the rules are so important to follow. Because they are for my safety and everyone’s safety. I get it, Damon but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Thank you for trying. Thank you for understanding. Jeyne, I know it’s a lot to ask, but… what do you really want? I mean… don’t you think… isn’t it better here, with me? We’ll move out, I swear. I’ll still work for Ramsay, I’m sure and he’ll, you know, always be my family, but once he and Reek settle; he won’t need me anymore. Short of wizards or homicide, what do you _wish_ would happen?” He couldn’t quite bring himself to ask if she wanted to leave.

Jeyne stared at Damon but seemed to look past him. She was honestly delving deep inside herself. What did she want? Then with a tiny smile that was both wonderful and terrible at once, with eyes that were both bitter and thrilled, her tiny hand touched his right cheek.

“I want my very dangerous boyfriend with his even more dangerous friend. No matter where we have to live. But..I need to ask you something about…”Jeyne seemed to trip silently over her own word. “Reek. The guys were talking last night..they were saying all the pets die and they were making bets on his life expectancy. Will Ramsay kill him?”

“No! No, that’s… look, the ones that he… mishandled,” Damon shook his head, “gah, I’m not good with words, but, they weren’t like Reek. He’s had ones-” Damon cut himself off and snorted giving Jeyne a devilish yet bashful look. “Um, do you want to get off the toilet and out of the bathroom? Take another pill and we can talk about it in my room?”

Jeyne gasped and blushed. “Yes, please.” She giggled a little as she finished and flushed the toilet.

“Poor Jeynie,” Damon giggled in low rolling waves. “I shouldn’t have started a serious talk while you were occupied.”

 

Damon laid Jeyne down carefully and sighing, sat beside her on his bed. “So, what I think is… if I can just be blunt, Ramsay has tried to be with people like Reek because he’s wanted him for a _long. fucking. time._ Those ones he would get frustrated with, bored of, disappointed in, you know, because they weren’t the T-word. But, except for this one guy… and that was complicated, they all ended pretty well… for you know. I mean, they signed nondisclosure agreements, a little leverage to seal the deal, some nice hush money; that’s it! They’re fine! Out somewhere, hopefully… I mean, maybe in therapy… but alive and fine. They’re fine. It’s fine.”

Damon stood and walked back and forth, trying to put it the right way for Jeyne, “The, uh, he got frustrated and tried different ways of dating and ‘dating’ different types of people… people more like him or more like his best friends. That was not good. Myranda was like Ramsay.” Damon shook his head and shut his eyes. “It was awful. He’s like those fish… they can’t be with another fish… no wait! He’s like a … gorilla… king gorilla, and you know, he needs the other gorillas to be little gorillas and if a big one comes pounding its chest, he eats their face. See?” Damon smiled.

Jeyne thought she understood most of it and nodded, smiling back. “He is the alpha and must have his pack in order. But Theon is way down at the bottom, he is more the runt, the most submissive. It calms Ramsay, doesn’t it? To have..Reek that way?”

“Yeah! It’s like,” he held his hand high, “Roose, then me and Ramsay, then Alyn and Skinner, then Dick and Luton, then the Freys, then the Karstark brothers, then you, and then Reek. But… there’s a bizarre soft side to him, really. He wants someone to love him but he has to have a bit of a stranglehold. He’s pretty sensitive really. You seem to get this pretty quickly. Maybe you understand more than I do. Women sometimes get words and people better than men. I don’t know. I know how to build and break things. Things are easier.” He grinned at her like she was a princess. “Is it annoying that you’re smarter than me?”

Jeyne blushed but looked down. She sincerely thought it was Roose, Ramsay then Damon but she wasn't going to tell him so. Peeking up at him, she grinned. “We can go out on our own after all this! You can be the brawn and I’ll be the brains! We can take over an island or something!” Then her face went a bit serious again. “Damon, can I make a request of you?”

“That we both be the beauty? I’m working on it. No, what?”

Laughing, Jeyne grimaced at the pain in her back, then continued. “Can I please be the one to talk to Reek about being too guarding? I promise not to set him off and I promise not to do it in front of Ramsay. Like you said yourself, women see things differently sometimes. I understand him, I know why he acts like that and I can get him to understand. I know I can. Please Damie?”

Jeyne then deliberately fluttered her eyelashes and tried hard to make her eyes go huge and overly innocent. She couldn’t help it and pouted her lips then lifted her two little hands into tiny paws with fingers bent forward in supplication.

“Alright, alright.” Damon felt stupid asking, but couldn’t stop himself. “He never, like, hurt you, right? You really feel safe with him?”

Jeyne snorted and rolled her eyes. “I would be less safe with a teddy bear. He has never hurt me and yes, I am very safe with Reek. Thank you, I really appreciate it.” She tried to lean closer to kiss him and winced, groaning. “Okay, I hurt enough for that pill now, I think.”

“Poor baby.” Damon kissed her head and gave her a pill.

 

Ramsay stretched and tried to understand where he was until it hit him. Oh yeah, someone dared to attack him, to try and kill him. Maybe one of his own, a traitor to him. Dick. Fucking Dick. How dare he? Was he under Robb’s control? Maybe he was to kill Ramsay and kidnap Reek, bring the poor puppy to Robb? He pressed the button furiously for the nurse, it was time to go home and deal with this.

 

“How'd you get off your chain?” Alyn muttered, stumbling into the hallway.

“You let let me off,” Theon answered miserably.

“What? Who did? Enough of it! Back, back! Go on. NO fuckery and NO tricks.”

Theon carefully approached Alyn who was shielding his eyes from the dim light as he slumped against the wall. He slid an arm around Alyn’s back and grabbed his arm to help him stand. “Can I take a fucking piss first?”

“Fine. Yeah. Be difficult. Body functions...”

 

Alyn collapsed back onto Ramsay’s bed. “Come on, come on, come on.” He waved at Theon with a limp arm.

 

Sometime later, Alyn rolled around in a blanket. “What? Where are you?” Theon was beside him, staring at the ceiling. “Where'd you go, whatchu do?”

“Nothing. It’s fine.”

“Ok. But… did you… uh, thing the thing?”

Theon pulled up the chain to show him.

“Thanks. Thank you. He’d kill me if... “ Alyn looked sad and rolled back over. “I’ll tell him… you’re good n loyal n that.”

“Yeah.” Theon kept staring at the ceiling, tracing the swirls of plaster, trying to see a way out or even just another, better angle. “If I would have tried to run… it would have been pointless, I mean, I never thought I was a coward. It just… it feels like he needs me…”

“No, nonono. There is no leaving. You’re not a coward, you’re just not an idiot. That… please don’t ever do that. Especially when he’s vulnerable, and he never is.” Alyn shuddered. “Some people bend or break under pressure, some people explode.”

Theon sat up and leaned over to look at Alyn. “You, uh, always sweat like that? You want me to call Damon over here?”

“No, man. No. Go to sleep, ya chatty fucker.”

Theon raised an eyebrow. That didn’t seem necessary. “Alyn?”

“ _WHAT?”_

“Is he going to kill me?”

Alyn rolled over and forced an eye to squint open. “No. Go to sleep.”

“But how-”

“ _Shut up_ or go to sleep or both, in that order.”

 

Ramsay was putting on his coat when his father appeared in the doorway. “I hear you are signing yourself out against medical advice. Is this true?” Giving a sharklike grin that hid Ramsay’s upset at his father seeming him in a hospital. “Well, I am already dressed,so what would that make you think?”

Roose simply spoke softer as he walked into the room and let the door swing shut behind him. Ramsay stood his ground but due to weakness and fear of his father he began to shake as badly as his pet does. Unlike when Reek does it, Ramsay gets no pleasure from shaking this way. His father came closer, every slow step another moment closer to the nightmare that might finally flow to the surface.

“I don’t like your attitude, Ramsay. Look at you, what a mess. You are white as a ghost, shaking, sweating. You need to rest, not go running around torturing traitors. Why don’t you let my men handle this, or I can even do it myself if you want? Perhaps you need a break for while...let you and your boys continue to party until the next person comes along and poisons all of you at once. I hear Dick slipped the poison into Jeyne’s food. Perhaps the pets are the real targets. If this has to do with Robb Stark...maybe the pets should reside with another for a bit. I could take Theon and Walda can take on Jeyne. She already has taken a liking to the girl. That way you and your friends can just keep partying and not have to worry about a single thing. Until the next smarter person kills you.”

Ramsay stared back into his father’s eyes, a barely held back snarl upon his face. “No thank you, Sir. I will handle this myself, I am well enough to do that. I am sorry you were inconvenienced. I am sorry that Walda was in any way bothered as well. My boys will interrogate Dick and report back to me. It will be Damon and Alyn whom I trust. They will also question Skinner. I will take better care to keep Jeyne and Reek both much safer and under better control. I will be more careful and we shall certainly cut down on the partying. We are on top of this, I promise you.”

Roose nodded and patted his son’s shoulder. “I am having all your medical reports and lab results sent to me. Since the bills will be coming to me as well, I figure you have no objections. I will give you a lift home.”

The air never seemed so crisp and welcome on such a cold grey day until Ramsay stepped out of his father’s car. He slowly walked up the driveway, trying to pull himself straighter. He clutched the bag of medications his father forced him to fill from the doctor’s orders. Inside the bag were the doctor’s orders for a good recovery and warnings if he need to come back. Ramsay had no intention of reading or following any of it of course.

He entered the house, let in by one of the countless Frey boys. They were like roaches, scuttling everywhere and Ramsay felt uneasy. Ramsay hated not being the one in complete control of any situation.

To walk into a situation in his own home that his father knows more than he does, he rankles. The Frey’s belong to Roose through his upcoming marriage to Walda Frey. These aren’t Ramsay’s boys, these are Frey boys. Then again, he thought Dick was a loyal boy of his and now he is in the basement, about to die for daring to poison his leader.

Saying nothing to any of them, Ramsay made his way up the stairs heavily. Holding onto the banister he stopped at the landing to take a few breaths. He straightened up fully and lifted his chin. Then he quietly headed for his bedroom. Yes, he needed to figure out what the fuck was going on. Yes, he needed to talk to his boys, visit with Dick and more...but first nothing was more important than holding his puppy in his arms.

 

“Here you go, baby.” Damon stood and frowned at Reek, suppressing a smile. “Be good. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Reek frowned back. “Sure, buddy.”

“I’m going to get cleaned up, Jeyne. I’ll be right back. _BE GOOD._ ” Damon smiled and sauntered out.

“Shit, Jeyne, how are you holding up? I fucked up, didn’t I? _I should have listened to you._ ” He climbed on the bed to sit beside her.

Jeyne shook her head and frowned. “No, you were right and I was wrong this time. This whipping was my own damned fault. I see that now. What I tried to do was stupid and dangerous..and useless. It cost another life and I feel terrible about that. I put us all in danger because I thought I could somehow just recreate everything the way I wanted it go. I was dumb and you did the smart thing, unlike me. I’m fine, just really sore. Damon has been wonderful, he gives me pain medication and carries me everywhere. He hated having to hurt me, I think he might have actually cried a little you know.”

Jeyne gave a tiny smile and thought, oh Gods, I am just like Theon, aren’t I? But how her proud arrogant little friend would get so angry at that! She smiled brighter but laughter was in her eyes now.

“What? What’s so funny? Jeyne, I think… _what kind of drugs did he give you_?”

Jeyne rolled her eyes and then pursed her lips. “Well, let’s see. There was this crystal stuff that he put on a spoon and…”She giggled and said, “Oh, come on. Try and see the humor in our situation, won’t you? At least we love them and they love us? Even if they are monsters, maybe we are too. We have always been around monsters, haven’t we? We spent our lives suffering at the hands of monsters. Here is our chance to maybe feel a little more than just misery at the hands of monsters. Why shouldn’t we be allowed to be in love, no matter who it’s with?”

She wished like hell that she could pull out of the blanket to grab Theon’s hands but Damon would have a fit if she did.

“I think… you’re under the spell now and I’m not. I’m… I think this is a dangerous place. Remember what they were saying last night?” Theon pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Jeyne snorted and said, “Listen, you are happy with Ramsay and you know it. Once you two learn each other better, it will be easier. Same with me and Damon. And speaking of him, Damon wouldn’t be so mean to you, if you weren’t so rude all the time to him. Just because Ramsay makes you act very submissive doesn’t mean you should act like the meanest junkyard dog around to everyone else. Damon is really kind once you get to know him. Maybe you should give him a chance, he might be able to help you sometimes. Once you stop always glaring and challenging him.”

“ _Fuck him!”_ Theon punched the mattress. Alyn snorted but went back to snoring. “ _He hates me!_ You don’t see what _he_ does to _me_! How _he_ treats me! I don’t… I’m not with HIM! I’m not _his_! He thinks its so fucking funny to poke me with a fucking stick. You know why? Because he’s Ramsay’s bitch too. _That’s why._ Tell him to stop mutilating you and fucking pissing in my fucking face THEN we can be friends!”

Jeyne gasped in outrage and desperately struggled now against the tightly wrapped blanket but it was like a magic blanket that was keeping her captive. How the hell did Damon do this? It was like a straitjacket!  “OH YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE! First of all, you POKE HIM WITH  A STICK TOO! And, excuse me, but who was the one in fucking puppy gear who had to demonstrate like a whore just to amuse YOUR Master? And I don’t scream about your bruises and burns, do I? No. But you want to point at mine? FUCKING HYPOCRITE!”

“ _Lower your voice!_ That’s different! It’s… I’m not talking about me! I am NOT being arrogant! YOU’RE being stubborn! Oh, yeah, I’m soooo sorry I don’t suck your boyfriend’s dick after he almost killed my best friend! That _totally_ gives him the right to demean me every chance he gets.” Theon looked away and started scratching at his tight chest. His eyes were burning. Things seemed to be racing out of control, even as they sat, virtually alone on a bed. Why couldn’t he just tell her he was afraid?

Jeyne saw that he was starting to panic but her anger was already too high now. “Oh, don’t you dare start that anxiety shit now! How come you always have an attack whenever someone else is fucking right besides you!” She flinched as the pain stabbed into her back due to her struggling. “DAMMITMOTHERFUCKINGBOBTHECOFFEEPOTNAZIFUCKERFUDGEBUNNYNUTS! You got me so pissed, I tried to move and hurt myself! I hope Bob gets you next!”

“ _Fuck you._ Fine! I’m sorry. I won’t bother Damon again. Just- _shut up_!” But he really couldn’t breath. It was so tight. He wasn’t ready to die. It would hurt even more if Ramsay did it. _I chose wrong._ “I just want this off of me!” He tried to sound angry but tears hung in his eyes. He pulled at his collar and felt to see if it was still locked.

Jeyne rolled her eyes and growled, “Oh calm the fuck down, would you? Ramsay will be home soon enough and will take it off. Or Alyn or Damon will come back and we can ask them to take it off. Of course if you weren’t such a dickhead this morning, you wouldn’t be back on the chain, would you? Running in like that, what were you going to do exactly? Lift me and run around the house so Damon can’t catch us? Or were you planning on just trying to bruise Damon lightly to death in defense of me? You can’t try and defend me from Damon anymore! He bought me and he does love me, leave him be over it! Maybe if you stop acting like a guard dog and more like the real person I know you are….Damon would be human towards you.”

Ramsay was almost down the hallway when he heard a most impressive string of words and sighed. Why the fuck was Jeyne in his room with his puppy? He heard the shower going, either Alyn or Damon chose to slack off and fucking GROOM? Leaving the two pets to bicker like that? He could hear them growling and yelling in such snarls and fits of babbling angrily that he couldn’t really catch what they were yelling about. He heard something about Damon, something about Theon wanting something off him...maybe the chain? Why was he still chained during the daylight hours?

He leaned in the doorway and stared silently. His room was empty of all folks, except for Ramsay’s bed. That was full up and very crowded with an unusual assortment that he was not used to seeing. There was Jeyne first, wrapped in a blanket very tightly. She looked like a human burrito. Ramsay vaguely wondered if the slightly squirming, frowning girl figured out the blanket had a bit of duct tape holding it shut.

Next to that strange sight was his very own special Reek. He was chained to the headboard and looked on the verge of panic, also he looked angry as he snarled at Jeyne. Ramsay then glared at the third person occupying his bed. There was Alyn, spread out, mouth open, drooling down the right side of his face onto Ramsay’s expensive pillowcase! Snoring loudly, the man was clearly not on duty right now. Damon was nowhere in sight but Ramsay heard HIS shower running next door.

“FINE! I didn’t ask for your fucking help and god fucking damn sure don’t want your fucking pity! I’m glad your happy! I’m glad you love Ramsay and Damon! That’s great! I hope you’re all happy at my fucking funeral!” Theon covered his face. He was trembling. His fingertips dug into his skull and chest. He gritted his teeth to stop from chanting, “ _I can’t do this, I don’t want to do this, I can’t do this, I don’t want to do this…_ ”

“OH FUCK YOU! I DON’T NEED TO PITY YOU, YOU HAVE ENOUGH SELF PITY! I love Damon, yeah! But I will give Ramsay respect and loyalty for YOUR SAKE AS WELL AS DAMON’S! And you aren’t going to die you shithead! Listen, calm down and listen to me! You damned idiot! Ramsay didn’t like the others because he was wanting  you all along...they were just poor copies and Damon says they didn’t die at all! The boys are trying to scare you is all! Ramsay loves you and I can see that you love him! He isn’t going to kill the one person he wanted all his life and finally has! OH, TALKING TO YOU IS USELESS! WHY DO I BOTHER?” Jeyne snarled and wished she could either turn away or hit her friend. She had no patience for his antics. Even with the painkiller, her back ached badly again with the tension and squirming she had done.

Theon hid, trying to bury himself deeper in the dark shelter his limbs made. He couldn’t stop it now though he tried to hold on. He tried to _shut up_. He couldn’t even think of what he should try to do the chant redirected his train of thought. “ _I don’t want to do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t-”_

Ramsay saw his puppy so panicked and lost, it warmed and tore at his heart all at once. Speaking in a slow drawl, he stepped into the room. “I am not sure which question I should ask first? Why is my puppy on a chain when I said he was to only wear it when all were sleeping? Why is Alyn drooling on my bed? Why is Jeyne the Amazing Human Burrito on my bed arguing and upsetting my poor Reek? Why is Damon luxuriating in my shower?”


	19. Trying to Fix What Broke

Theon looked up and stretched his arms out to Ramsay. His face was white and his eyes were red. “Master, please…” 

Ramsay smirked and went straight to the bed. He leaned over Jeyne and undid the chain from Reek’s collar. “Come here, sweet puppy. I have missed you so much! You are so sad, Master is here now. Let me make it all better, come here to me. Good boy, Reek. I heard you were such a very good boy while I was gone. I am so sorry the idiots have all upset you, that they stupidly left that chain on you! Shall I draw and quarter them all, my pretty pup?” Ramsay had held open his arms for his pet and spoke in a soothing but light voice, waiting eagerly to feel the shaking body against him. 

Theon whimpered and jumped on Ramsay wrapping his arms and legs around him. He didn’t have to fight himself, he just sobbed. Ramsay wouldn’t be angry that he was panicked or yell at him to stop pitying himself when he was told he’d be killed after his long time friend put a hit on him and his own brothers sold him to be murdered or enslaved by the highest bidder. He pushed his face into the crook of Ramsay’s neck and also cried because he didn’t completely believe until this moment that Ramsay would really come back. But Ramsay was alive and Ramsay was here.

Jeyne rolled her eyes but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. She just tried to look everywhere, anywhere else. Her gaze landed on Alyn and she watched fascinated as a huge spit bubble began to grow between his half open thick lips.

Ramsay grinned and hugged his pet as tightly as possible without hurting the dear thing. “Oh, poor baby! Things have been so scary for you! Were you worried for me, sweetheart?” 

Theon nodded against Ramsay’s neck and shoulders. “I wanted to stay with you. I think Alyn was drugged maybe? He went to talk to your father and came back pale and sick, then he passed out and he, um, was I think, nervous that he couldn’t stay conscious so he chained me and stayed beside me.” He held onto Ramsay tightly. 

Ramsay nodded against his boy’s curls and inhaled the wonderful smell of his puppy. He reveled in the feeling of him, the need, the fearful, adoring eyes. It relaxed him and Ramsay felt stronger. He felt like a benevolent God in his pet’s eyes and thus he shall be one...at least for now.

“I am sure you are right, Reek. Alyn was probably scared half to death by my father and is sleeping it off. Probably with the help of some sleeping pills. Tell you what..you can decide if Alyn should be punished or forgiven for this slight. After all, it is you that was left in chains long after you should have been. Then again...I see Jeyne laying here and I doubt Damon’s whatever was just forgotten here...and I hear Damon in my shower. So maybe we should punish him for not unchaining you. Do you think he was afraid you would ravish his burrito?” Ramsay joked rubbing his nose against Reek’s own nose. 

“No, please,” he whispered, trying not to laugh.  _ He _ cared about  _ Jeyne’s _ feelings even if she was happy to call him a fucking guard  _ dog  _ and junkyard  _ dog _ while he was chained to a bed by a collar. “I don’t want anyone in trouble or more fighting.  _ I just… can I be alone with you? Please, Master _ ?”

He looked up at Ramsay and saw his safe place. It was a cosmic joke, maybe, that Ramsay was the person that felt like home. Maybe that just made things more profound or maybe he’d lost his mind.

Wiping away Reek’s tears Ramsay nodded. “Your wishes are my command, puppy! Watch this, let us see how fast we can get everyone out. Hang on tightly, pet! We may have a bumpy ride!” Ramsay lifted Reek up and let him hang on like a monkey, with only one arm under Reek’s buttocks. 

Laughing softly, Ramsay tiptoed into the bathroom, walking through the billowing steam. Carefully, still bracing his arm under Reek, he used his other hand to reach into the curtain to the water dials. Then Ramsay shut off the hot water with one fast twist then turned up the colder water dial fast. Clutching tight to Reek he ran out of the bathroom. 

“DAMN IT! WHAT THE-” Damon turned off the water and jumped out. He grabbed a towel and marched out, soaking wet. “AL- oh!” He dropped the towel and grabbed Ramsay’s face. “RAMSAY!” He kissed his forehead. “Holy shit! I’m so glad you’re alright!” Damon’s grin dropped and he picked up the towel, wrapping it around his waist. “Come on, Jeyne. It’s still early, no more dog-sitting.” He smirked and left with his squirming burrito.

“Now Damon, don’t be so rude and mean to my puppy! After all, not everyone can be a practiced whore turned bought whore, turned girlfriend, turned squirming burrito!” Called Ramsay as he slammed the door shut, then turned and sighed at the sight of Alyn. 

Theon desperately tried to get the Damon-juice off his back. Just when he had calmed down he’d been slammed with wet hot Damon all over his bare back.  _ What the fuck hit my ass?  _ There was  _ no way... _

Ramsay muttered to Reek, “It’s okay, I understand your pain, puppy. I did not shut my eyes quickly enough. Tell you what...if you pop my eyes out for me, I’ll flay the skin off your back that Damon got wet. However, I may do a poor job of it without my eyeballs. No matter. Let me get you a spoon to get my eyes out.” He rubbed Theon’s back briskly with his hands, then dropped Reek onto the bed. “Now, what to do about Alyn? Hmm…how shall we wake him up from his drug induced sleep, puppy? ” 

Theon pinched a guilty smile. “Heh, I don’t know. He was killing himself to make sure I was here when you got back.” Theon smiled at Ramsay. He almost felt important. “He was pretty out of it, ha ha. He’d wake up every once in awhile and bark, ‘Reek? Alive?’ and grope around blindly to make sure I was here. Ha ha, I think he was trying to make me feel better.” He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. He was too tired and nervous for decisions… which was a horrifying realization. 

Looking over at Alyn with a feeling of warmth for the strange but so loyal friend, Ramsay smirked. He pulled out his phone and texted Damon.

 

**HEY FUCKBUCKETS! STOP WRAPPING YOUR BURRITO AND BRING ALYN TO ANOTHER NIGHTY NIGHT ROOM WOULD YOU?**

 

“Damon has been summoned like the loyal ‘bitch’ that he is to bring Alyn to another room to sleep.” Ramsay commented lightly but making emphasis that he heard them speak of Damon as a bitch. It was one of the few things he did catch and it had amused him greatly. 

Theon swallowed and rolled his lips together. 

Damon threw the door open, grinning broadly. At least he was wearing boxers now. 

He stopped at Alyn and bent down. “Aw shit, he really is out. Hey, he’s sweating a lot. Do you think Sideburns should check him out? I know he was puking last night but I thought… he had a ‘talk’ with Roose. He really took on for the team. Poor guy, he was working his ass off to try to keep things under control.” Damon pet Alyn’s head and picked him up, still seeing the little boy he once knew. 

Ramsay looked over at Alyn with new concern. “Maybe..yeah, just in case, call, get him checked out. I hope my father didn’t..” He shot a quick look at his pet and then just gave Damon a shrug and meaningful look. “Wait..is there a chance that he ate some poisoned macaroni and cheese too? What if it was in more than one tin, just in case? What if he ate just enough that it didn’t kick in until later? Better have it checked out fast. Put him in another room and then call. Come get me if he gets any worse. Otherwise, let me know as soon as the doctor gets here. Alyn is a strong one, Damon. He has been through more than most kids ever have...he survives everything. And he has you and me and Skinner to care for him. Speaking of Skinner, has he been questioned and found innocent yet?” 

“No. He brought Dick over willingly and he’s stayed willingly in the downstairs guestroom. I don’t think he know’s he’s being watched. Dick’s toe wasn’t broken, by the way. So… maybe he just made up an excuse to rush out at a convenient time?” Damon studied Alyn’s face. “I’ll keep him in the guest room across from mine and I’ll keep checking on him. I’ll text you as soon as I find out anything.” Damon looked over at Ramsay and messed his hair. He grinned. “Shit. Don’t do that again.” 

With a matching grin, Ramsay retorted, “Well, you fuckers are so boring sometimes that I had to do SOMETHING to liven shit up. Glad to be alive and home with my family… with my puppy. Now go take care of Alyn. If you need to, instead of running back and forth till you crash through one of my walls, just throw your burrito in with your vegetable. You can tend to both at the same time. I agree Skinner is innocent..but we shall have him stay right where he is until we go downstairs for the day. We can deal with Dick after we have a nice breakfast. First I want to spend some time with my pet and wait to hear from the doctor how Alyn is doing. Make sure that some Freys scrub the kitchen down well after taking any evidence out. We don’t want lingering traces of poison to get us.”

“Ok!” Damon grinned and nearly smacked Alyn’s drooping head into the doorframe, but stopped and stepped out carefully, shutting the door behind him. 

Ramsay sighed and shook his head. “No matter what mild illness Alyn is suffering from, there is a deep possibility we can add brain injury to it by the time Damon gets him past every wall and doorway.” He leaned down to begin to gently stroke his pet’s nose with one finger. His other hand crept to Reek’s chest and began to rub in soothing circles.

“Such the most perfect thing, pet...you are almost too good to be real all over again for me. Could you even ever love me as much as I love you? I don’t think it is even possible.” Ramsay mused, as he pressed himself onto his pet. He needed to be close, to know that his pet was back safe in his arms. 

“It means so much to me that you never tried to run away, Reek. That when you panicked you just came to my room. OUR room now. Always run to me or our room, Reek. If you have to run, that is always where you should go. I am so proud of how well you have learned your rules. I thought of you the whole time I was gone, Reek. I hated sleeping away from you. I may never let you out of my sight for weeks! Poor boy, my head will pop up from the hamper while you are in the bathroom!” He laughed and kissed Reek playfully behind his pretty little ear. 

Theon’s shoulders sank. He hadn’t realized how tight they were for so long. He sucked his bottom lip and looked up at Ramsay. His face was warm already. He pressed into Ramsay and wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s waist. 

“Oh, puppy, I wish we could play but I am still feeling rather..unwell. And you look so tired, baby. Let’s snuggle and I will doze with you until we hear about Alyn, okay?” He began to spoon his puppy into his warm bulk and made soothing circles with his large hand on Reek’s chest the whole time. “I love you, Reek.”

Theon whimpered and pushed back into Ramsay’s chest. He wrapped his fingers around Ramsay’s hand. “If you need anything, I can get it for you! I love you too, Master.” He pulled Ramsay’s hand to rest on his own cheek. He wondered if Ramsay could feel him smiling. 

“I just need you right now, puppy. Nothing else. But if you decide you need something; bathroom, water or food, you can have it. Just ask permission first, Reek.” Ramsay was already sinking under the blankets and growing heavy around his sweet pet. He needed to stay a bit alert, the worry of Alyn, of Dick, of his father was all starting to fade away. 

“I don’t think anyone can stand me but you.” Theon sniffed and rubbed his tired eyes. “Please,  _ please,  _ don’t kill me. If you do, just surprise me and tell me nice things like you d-” Theon choked on his sobs.

Ramsay’s eyes popped back open and he flipped his pet over to see his face. “Reek! What ever would make you think I would kill you? I love you! You are the most special thing in the whole world to me! How many times will I have to keep assuring you I won’t kill you?” 

“Well,” Theon furrowed his brow in confusion, “but… they said… your friends said it was a matter of time. It’s hard to believe I’m safe when I’ve never been safe before, and it's even harder to believe… someone… you know… loves me. Then Dick said you acted like this before… as happy and... Please don’t be mad. I’m sorry.” His hand quaked as it held Ramsay’s shoulder.

Ramsay shook his head then pulled Reek close against his chest, leaning on the headboard. “I am not mad, puppy. Alright, let’s talk about it. First of all, you took your information from a traitor who tried to poison me to death last night. So discount a good amount of what he says. Also, he likes to scare and torment new folks. But I also promised you to never lie to you. So there is a bit of truth to what he says.” He sighed and tried to figure out how best to explain his former...experiments.

Theon sunk back but rested his chin on Ramsay’s chest. He felt like he was spinning again, yet more awake than he had been in a long time. “Some… truth?”

Ramsay nodded and started to play with Reek’s curls. “I wanted to hold you for so long...so since I couldn't have you...I tried to take others in your place. They never were you...they couldn’t be you...and it never worked out in the end well, for them or me. Most of them are still alive, regardless what rumors you hear. Only two..aren’t anymore. Horace and Myranda. Horace was timid and looked similar to you..but he just wasn’t strong enough. He got too scared and weak, he didn’t want to be my puppy and he ran away. But he not only ran, he stole my money too. Then ran into the arms of an enemy just to spite me. I hunted him down and I killed him. I was very angry and not very well tempered back then. Myranda was too much a sadistic predator. She was too much like me and not nearly enough like you. Then she started to cheat on me, disobey me and well….we had a hunt. I flayed her face off for its lying...then I flayed her cheating whore body till she died. I am not going to lie to you. I am a killer, Reek. We all are here, you know that. But I will never kill you or let you be killed, Reek. Because you are who and what I have been searching for all these years.” 

“Oh…” Theon laid his head on Ramsay’s chest. “I hope I’m really who you think I am.” He pressed his face into Ramsay’s shirt, smelling his cologne. “I’m so glad you’re ok.” He closed his eyes and gave up figuring things out anymore right now.

Ramsay kissed his pet’s head over and over. “You are exactly who I think you are. Trust me to know you best, Reek.” 

“Ok.”

 

Jeyne stared at Damon who had just left, then gone across the hall carrying Alyn. “Hey!” She hollered hoping not to anger him by doing it. “Is Alyn alright? Damon?” She growled, hot and sick of being so tightly wrapped up, unable to move at all. 

Damon turned around and brought Alyn over. He laid Alyn next to Jeyne and pointed to the cellphone pinned between his ear and shoulder. “No, he's not breathing deeply. We can't wake him up. Do you think he feels cold, Jeyne? Alyn’s always the one who's good with emergencies like this…”

“Damon? If you let me out of this very hot and confining blanket, I can feel his head. I promise not to leave the bed, not to rip my stitches. But please, let me up enough that I can help. I want to help Alyn, and I think I might even know what is wrong. But let me up so I can see, okay? While you make your call, I can feel his head and look in his eyes and mouth, okay? Please?” 

“Ok, baby, just be careful.” He pulled out a knife and ripped through the duct tape. “Here, if you think you know what’s happening, talk to Qyburn for me. Tell me what you need.” He gave her the phone. 

Jeyne took the phone and at the same time leaned over Alyn’s cold prone body. She checked his eyes and tongue and saw what she was looking for. “Hello? Yes, he overdosed but I don’t know on what. But this is a drug overdose and he needs his stomach pumped.” Jeyne took his pulse and related it to the doctor. “He is on his way. Damon, did Alyn take anything last night? I didn’t see him do any drugs..maybe Reek did? But this is definitely a drug overdose.”

“Holy shit. Um, I gave him ambien, just two. He and Reek said they couldn’t sleep. He did have… I think two whiskey sours? But I can’t believe that would do it. He was acting weird when he came back from talking to Mr. Bolton.” Damon sat on the bed and sighed.

Jeyne shook her head. “It has to be more than just two ambien, Damon. Text Ramsay to ask Reek, maybe? Because this was something more than that. Poor Alyn.” Jeyne gently pushed Alyn’s hair back and then said, “He needs to be covered up and turn his head to the side, in case he starts to throw up.”

 

Luton wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep when he heard the ambulance coming through the gate. “What the fuck?” He sat up and rubbed his forearm across his eyes. Looking over himself, he remembered he was still in the same outfit from yesterday. His LSAT prep book splayed open before him like a mocking split Everest. He sat up to peer out the window and saw the flashing lights speed to stop at Ramsay’s condo. “Shit.” He got up and took an energy drink and his cigarettes as he ran out. He’d have to ask Qyburn to renew his ‘ADHD’ medication if he was going to get a competitive score.

“Hey! Hey!” His heart jumped when they brought Alyn out on a stretcher. He was strapped down and a tube was coming out of his nose. “That’s my cousin! Wait! Let me come with him!”

“You don’t want to see this. Here’s a card for the dispatch coordinator, they can tell you where to meet him,” an athletic woman with a blond pixie cut instructed him sharply. She offered the card to him then slid the gurney into the ambulance.

A younger man with dark hair called out from inside. “Ready! Blood pressure’s falling.”

“Alyn?” Damon laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. The doors slammed shut. He could only see the light through crisscrossed wires in the windows. Something swung from the roof and the pair of medics worked on Alyn as the ambulance wailed away. “What…”

“He’ll be alright,” Damon assured Luton. 

“Well, all the same.” Luton looked at the card and decided to bring some practice exercises and a protein bar this time. 

“Arnold can drive you if want to leave before getting any rest.” Damon suggested. “I’ll go  up this evening if you want to come with me.”

“Call Arnold for me. Thanks, Damon.”

 

Ramsay hear the ambulance and leaped out of the bed. “Alyn!” He muttered, throwing on his jeans. “Sorry puppy, I will be right back, sweetie. I will be only a minute. Be very good and stay on the bed for me.” He ran out the door, shutting it but not locking it, heading down the stairs, yelling for Damon or anyone to tell him what the fuck was happening here? 

“Hey, hey!” Damon rushed over and grabbed Ramsay by the shoulders. “It’s fine! Go back to bed! They’re pumping his stomach, Luton is following with Arnold Karstark. He’ll call as soon as he can. I’d like to go too, ok? Maybe we should all eat and then I’ll leave, but you can’t be running around and shit.”

“Dammit! Why didn’t you tell me anything? DIdn’t I fucking tell you that you should update me? I can’t sleep now! Go put on the fucking coffee and have someone get us breakfast. Then I’ll bring down the pets..we can eat and then you and I are going to see Alyn. after that, we see Dick. Let Skinner out of the fucking room, I trust him.” 

“ _ Ramsay,  _ you’re supposed to rest! Fuck, you’re  _ supposed _ to be in the fucking  _ hospital _ .” Damon sighed.  _ I can’t used a sedative now, he’d go right back… maybe get a room with Alyn. _ “Let ME handle it. I’ll get breakfast, then I will go to the hospital, then I will talk to Dick.”

Ramsay gritted his teeth but remembered his car ride with father and shuddered a little. “Fine. You will SEND someone for breakfast. We shall eat with the pets and talk...Skinner shall join us. Then I will allow you to go up to the hospital. Then you can visit Dick yourself. A compromise, right?” He winced at the sudden bellowing back and forth of the pets. However, since they weren’t doing anything but yelling in a manically happy voices, he shrugged it off. 

“Yeah, a real compromise where you  _ allow  _ me to go see my friend in the ER.” Damon pulled out a smoke and sat on the stoop. He ground his teeth to shut up but chuckled anyway. “Fucking Hells, this really  _ is _ a family. Cool, yeah. Thanks for compromising.”

Ramsay sighed and rubbed his face. He felt off, he felt sick and shaky. Worst of all, he felt vulnerable and raw. Normally he would bully Damon, push a little more but he NEEDS Damon not to be upset right now. Not with Ramsay, his best friend, forever and always. “Look..I’m..I am really sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. Alyn is like a brother to me to..not as much as you of course...but I really like him. So I am worried too. But I want to make sure that Skinner is good before you go. I want to make sure the pets are good and stable before you go. I know I am not a hundred percent right now and I need to know we are safe without you here. Okay? If you want to leave it and just go to see Alyn because...because he is that sick he might be dying...then go. I wouldn’t stop you from that or be mad over it, Damon. Don’t be mad at me right now..please. I can’t…” Ramsay cut himself off with a cough and looked away. 

Damon put out his cigarette and stood up. He wrapped an arm around Ramsay. “Ha! I know you hate that smell!” He hugged Ramsay, pretending to wrestle him, for both their sakes. “Come on, man. You know you’re my brother, right? I’m never really mad at you, I’m too fucking stupid for that. Short term memory… something… I forget.” He let go but kept an arm around Ramsay. “I fucking cried like a bitch when you lurched and passed out limp in my arms. And now… heh, I think… I don’t know, maybe I… I gave him those pills, you know?” Damon shrugged and heaved a long sigh. “First, we’ll order breakfast.”

Ramsay looked up at Damon and grinned. “Hey, don’t blame yourself. Alyn would have gotten them himself if you hadn’t. Also, I thought of something. My father loves torture, but what he likes to use during quick bloodless interrogations, is use a truth serum. Why don’t text the doctor about it. Then breakfast with pets and Skinner.” Just then he raised his eyebrows at the bellowing from upstairs. “All I caught from that is something about tap dancing and challenging Bob.” 

Damon looked up from his phone. “Shit. It sounds like a cat and dog fighting to me. I don’t know how you can hear everything so well. I texted Qyburn, discreetly. Good thing Luton is with Alyn. This one nurse kept wanting to bring in police when you were out but he shut the dude down every time. ‘I’ll gladly call my lawyer first, blah blah blah, something snarky about patient privacy, something confidentiality-something, blah blah.’ He’ll be a kickass lawyer to have on your side, I think.”

Snorting, Ramsay said, “I am going to get some coffee while you get a Frey to get breakfast for us. Oh and let Skinner out of the doghouse, would you? Actually, I am going to bring down the bellowing pets. Reek makes better coffee than anyone here including me.” 

“Alright, I’ll get Skinner and meet you then.  _ Please  _ be careful with Jeyne. She really likes you, she’s a sweet girl underneath… well, underneath. I, it was too much. I’ll meet you in the kitchen then?”

Ramsay rolled his eyes and offered assurances. “I will be nice to her as long as Jeyne is respectful and remembers her place. Right next to Reek. Do you want me to carry her downstairs or let her walk it?” 

“Next to Reek? That reminds me, we need to talk about the hierarchy at breakfast. If she can walk,” Damon giggled, in his low rumbling way. “It would actually be so sweet to see you carry her, but… you may not be up to it. I think she can walk, ha ha.”

Ramsay grimaced as he headed up the stairs. “Yeah, laugh it up asshole. Laugh it up while you can!” 

 

“Introducing the saline solution. How’s his vitals?”

“Blood pressure is 55 over 80,” Pod threw out his hand to brace himself as the ambulance stopped. 

“Alyn? We need you to stay with us.” Brienne flashed a light in the eye she forced open. The doors swung open and she turned slowly. 

Two men in ski masks aimed assault rifles at her and barked to ‘get down.’

“Fuck off, my patient is dying.” She grabbed a bag of painkiller and tossed it at them. It landed at their feet. “Is that what you want? Take it and let me get back to work.”

A slim man in a JFK mask hopped up into the ambulance. “Who the fuck is this?”

“A corpse if you don’t leave.”

“It's no one,” JFK muttered and hopped out. They shut the doors and banged on the side of the ambulance. Suddenly, they were taking off again.

Podrick looked over at her shaking his head. “I hate the fucking Boltons.”

“So does someone else it seems. Let’s start irrigation.”


	20. The Unseen Dangers of Coffee and Conversation

 

Jeyne gnawed on her knuckle and hoped that Alyn was going to be alright. She also hoped she would manage to get back onto the bed before Damon made it back upstairs. Her back felt better enough to move around on her own. But only if she moved very slowly and carefully. Damon refused to hear of it, even if lying still in one bedroom all fucking day was going to drive her mad. Hearing him enter the house, Jeyne started the long journey of three feet towards the bed. 

Luckily, she heard his roaring booming voice shouting to the others downstairs. Then she froze, hearing Ramsay coming down the hall. She shut her eyes as she heard him running downstairs and hoped that he didn’t see her out of the bed. If he did, she prayed Ramsay kept it to himself.

Jeyne heard him go down to the first floor yelling and she walked towards the bed again. Hissing occasionally, she sat gingerly down on the bed and sighed. Then, very carefully, she lay back on pillows that she had stacked against the headboard. Listening to the yelling downstairs just made her more edgy than ever. Carefully leaning forward, she called out, “HEY REEK! CAN YOU HEAR ME FROM HERE?” It might be loud, but it would be conversation. 

“WHAT?” He jumped up and went to the wall between their room and Damon’s.  _ No doors…  _ he wasn’t sure what that meant but he didn’t feel like fucking up.

Jeyne crawled to the end of the bed so she could see down the hallway. “ALYN IS BEING TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL. HE OVERDOSED ON SOMETHING! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID RAMSAY HURT YOU?” 

“Oh shit. Poor Alyn. Wait  _ did he _ \- DID HE WHAT? IS THAT A FUCKING JOKE? HEY, JEYNE! LISTEN TO WHAT I CAN DO!” He did his best impression of tap dancing. “OHHHH MY GOD, IT FEELS SOOOO GOOD TO STRETCH MY BACK! LET ME JUST TOUCH MY TOES THAT FEELS AWESOME! YES,  _ I’M  _ FINE! YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME AND I HAVE PLENTY OF FUCKING THEON-PITY FOR YOU, ME AND EVERYONE ELSE!” 

Theon started laughing. He couldn’t control it and saw himself sink against the wall to the floor. “IF YOU NEED OUT OF YOUR COCOON TO PISS OR SOMETHING, JUST LET ME KNOW! I’LL TAPDANCE OVER. THAT WASN’T BANNED BY ANYONE!”

Jeyne sighed and thought, great, what a time for Theon to lose his mind. “NO MORE TAP DANCING FOR YOU! CRAZY LITTLE FUCKER! AT LEAST YOU ARE OFF THE CHAIN AND CAN WALK AROUND! HERE I AM STUCK ON THE BED! OUT OF THE DAMNED BURRITO BUT NOT ALLOWED TO GET OFF THE DAMNED BED! SO PITY ME!” 

Jeyne knew that this was a traditional method that has mostly worked for her to get Theon out of his spiral. It didn’t always work, but if his spiral is caught early enough, it did. 

“WELL? WHAT? I DO PITY YOU! THAT’S HOW OUR WHOLE FUCKING FIGHT STARTED!” He stopped laughed and sat up with his back on the wall, closest to her muffled voice. “WHAT DO YOU NEED?”

“NOTHING. I AM BORED AND WORRIED. I CAN’T GET OFF THE BED, SO I CAN’T DO ANYTHING BUT LOOK AT THE WALLS! OR AT THE HALLWAY. OR AT THE WINDOW THAT ALL I CAN SEE IS BLUE SKY OUT OF! HELL, I WANT TO FUCKING TAPDANCE TOO! I WOULD BE WILLING TO RISK WALKING PAST BOB IF IT MEANT I COULD GET OFF THE BED. THEON, I DARE YOU TO CHALLENGE BOB TO A TAP DANCING SHOWDOWN!” Jeyne was positive that she had lost her mind. Good. 

“NO WAY. I DON’T CHALLENGE BOB, AND YOU ALREADY HEXED ME. THANKS, BEST BUDDY!”

Jeyne frowned and hollered back, “YOU ARE SO GRUMPY TODAY! LOOK, WE WERE FOLLOWING OUR STEP PLAN AND I JUST TOOK A VERY BAD LITTLE DETOUR! WE ARE STILL BACK ON OUR HELLISH TRACK SO WHAT SHOULD OUR NEXT STEP LOOK LIKE? OH COME ON! FINE! I CHALLENGE BOB TO AN EPIC DUEL!” 

“HA HA! Yes! The hex is off of me! YOU ARE MY HERO, JEYNE. THANK YOU. I’LL SING YOUR PRAISES AND WEAR A BLACK VEIL EACH NIGHT TO VISIT THE SHRINE I MAKE FOR YOU WITH OLD US WEEKLY AND PEOPLE MAGAZINES. I MIGHT HAVE TO GLUE IT WITH MY OWN JIZZ, IT’S NOT DISRESPECTFUL, IT’S MERELY DUE TO A MIX OF RESOURCEFULNESS AND ADORATION.”

Jeyne laughed and took a deep breath to bellow back. “THAT IS HIGHEST OF COMPLIMENTS, SIR! YOUR VERY OWN PERSONAL JIZZ UPON MY SHRINE! JUST SING, THOUGH? I DO NOT GET A RITUAL DANCE OF ANY SORT? I WANT YOU TO TAPDANCE AT MY ALTAR OF JIZZ AND MAGAZINES!” 

“OH MY GOD! JEYNE! JEYNE! WHAT WAS THAT FUCKING DANCE WE DID, LIKE, SHIT, 15 YEARS AGO? REMEMBER? WE’D DO IT AT CLUBS AND SHIT TO EMBARRASS KYRA? THE TOOTSIE ROLL? WAS THAT IT? I’LL COME ALL OVER YOUR SHRINE TO MAKE IT SPARKLE, MY LADY, THEN I’LL TAPDANCE TO APPEASE BOB, THEN I’LL TOOTSIE ROLL AND, UM, DO THE HUMPTY HUMP AND THAT THING BEYONCE DID? HOW’S THAT, MY LOVE? MY HERO? YOU WANT ME TO JUST GIVE YOUR SHRINE A LAP DANCE? I FEEL LIKE THAT’S THE AUTHENTIC DIRECTION THIS ARTISTIC- OH MY GOD! Shit!” He stumbled back from his vaudeville performance when Ramsay came in. He felt like he had to cover up somehow. “Sorry. I… I wasn’t sure if I could leave the room so we yelled through the wall.” He blushed and rubbed his neck.  _ Please don’t say anything stupid, Jeyne. _

Ramsay grinned at his shocked and embarrassed pet. “You are both very silly loud barking puppies today. It’s alright, Reek. You were right, unless you have my permission, you shouldn’t leave the room. Unless you have permission to wander, you don’t. But yelling through the walls isn’t going to always be the best idea. Like early morning, if we are trying to sleep... And I think I would rather have you worship at MY ALTAR.” Ramsay gave a small hug to his pet to show he is teasing. “Only I should get any of your jizz, don’t you think?”

“REEK! WILL MY ALTAR GET A LAP DANCE? I DEMAND ONE! IF JON GETS ONE FOR HIS BIRTHDAY, THEN I SHOULD GET ONE ON MY ALTAR! IT'S ONLY FAIR, BUDDY!” 

“YEAH, THAT WAS A WEIRD THING  _ YOU _ DID. HEY, JEYNE!  _ GUESS WHO’S HERE _ ! We’re, like, just… it's nonsense… like a Monty Python… game.” Theon’s face burned. He felt heavy and tight with guilt but he didn’t even  _ know  _ Ramsay then! He couldn’t own Theon  _ retroactively! _

Ramsay raised one eyebrow and smirked. “A lap dance for Jon, huh? Jeyne doesn’t get any lapdances from you... No one does but me now. I can have you lap dance for me, I suppose. But I’d rather not. You aren’t a stripper, you aren’t a whore and you don’t have to perform for me to love you. Unlike others..., including Jon.”   

“WHO IS WITH YOU?” Jeyne hollered.

Ramsay leaned out into the hallway. “RAMSAY, HIS MASTER IS WITH HIM! AND IN A SECOND, I’LL BE COMING TO GET YOU TOO! WE ARE GOING DOWNSTAIRS FOR BREAKFAST. DO YOU THINK WE CAN ALL STOP ROARING LIKE FUCKING DAMON NOW?”

Jeyne shut up instantly, but tried to reach the little side dresser to get her hair brushed. 

“Ha, ha, we do all sound like Damon!” His eyes glittered and he slipped his arms around Ramsay’s waist. “ _ But, would you want me to do that though? Like, for your birthday or something?”  _ he whispered. He chewed the back of his lip and grinned with one side of his mouth. “ _ Can I take care of you tonight, Master, please? If I’m good? Please?” _

He stroked Reek’s cheek and then grabbed his ass, massaging it. “If you are very very good, then maybe you can take care of me later, within reason. And as for your lapdance... We shall see if you can seduce me into the idea when it’s closer to my birthday, love. Now let us go collect your barking friend and head downstairs for breakfast. I need you to make my coffee, puppy. Don’t tell Bob, but no one makes coffee like you do.”

“Ok! I can do that. I just have to go to the bathroom and I’ll run downstairs!”

 

Theon shut the bathroom door and leaned against it. He sighed and tried to get his head together. He needed to wear something less fucking…  _ revealing _ . He tried to think of church…  _ no… fuck _ . He immediately thought of Christ in bondage, of his hot abs. “Shit.” He put his hands on his head and closed his eyes. He thought about Robb until he could piss at last.

 

“Skinner?” Damon cracked the door open. “You awake?”

“Huh?” Skinner sat up and yawned. “Yeah? What’s up?” 

“Come get breakfast. Hey, if Theon gives you some leads, can you try to get intel on Robb Stark for us?”

“Yeah, yeah. If he’s as dumb as his father was, it won’t be hard. He used his wedding anniversary as a password for everything. His wife uses Robb’s birthday.”

“Cool.” Damon patted him on the back. “Luton just texted me. Alyn may have overdosed or been poisoned, we don’t know. On the way to the hospital, his ambulance was held up and let go. Now, who do you think would do such a thing?”

“Fucking ginger cunt.”

 

Theon ran vinegar through the coffeemaker once, before running filtered water through two more times. They  _ still _ didn’t have any fucking K cups. He sighed and cut a filter that he folded, then he stopped and looked through the bags left on the counter to see if the Keurig came with a sample pack. Victorious, he found it and tried the dark brew. “Fuck yes! Ramsay will  _ love _ this!” He aimed for the garbage can across the kitchen and jumped to toss it in. “AH!!!” When he landed, he twisted his ankle on something impossibly hard. “SHIT!” He whined on the floor, gritting his teeth and growling, trying not to cry.  _ No, no, no! You did not break my ankle, you Lovecraftian hellbeast! _

“Reeky?”

“ _ Motherfucker _ .” Theon closed his eyes and very slowly tried to sit up. 

“Hey,” Damon and a guy from last night came around the kitchen island. Damon bent down, looking concerned without one drop of malice. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“I’m fine, I just tripped over Bob.” Theon smiled flatly and tried to work his way up the counter as casually as he could. 

“Oh...” Damon tilted his head, grimacing.

“Ew,” Skinner laughed and licked his lips.

“Ugh.” Theon swooned a little. A deep purple bruise was growing under his swelling ankle. 

“We should get some ice on that,” Damon said sympathetically and went to pick Reek up but he backed away.

“I’m fine. Thanks.”

A sharp glint appeared in Damon’s eye. “Come here,” he called and patted his leg. 

“ _ Fuck you, _ ” Theon sneered, just above a whisper. 

 

As Jeyne slowly made her way down the stairs, Ramsay stayed with her, his grip on her arm just short of painful. Ramsay sighed and drawled out, “My hair has grown longer, I think. Oh look, I think this might be new wallpaper that Damon had time to hang up.” Jeyne refused to take the bait, not daring to. She bit her lip hard because she REALLY wanted to join this conversation. But she didn’t dare to, not after being whipped so hard for poisoning Ramsay, no she isn’t dumb enough.

“Actually, it's probably only been long enough for us to get into our spaceship instead of a car.” Jeyne blurted out. They had a completely inane conversation all the way to the kitchen. Then, they heard Reek scream out a curse and all talking ended. So did the slow walking. 

Ramsay grabbed Jeyne and lifted her up similar to how Damon would. She shrieked and then shut her mouth, her hands on her chest, trying not to be this close to Ramsay. It was like being carried by Mike Myers from Halloween.

Ramsay didn’t say a word or even seem to notice her fearful revulsion, he just went for the kitchen with her. Like a busy postman dropping off a package that was fragile. He walked into the room and saw Damon trying to call Reek to him like the little doggie he was. But Reek was snarling and backing away from Damon... The large giant scared and infuriated his puppy for some reason. 

Ramsay smirked then announced, “Damon! How about a switch? I’ll take care of mine and you can take care of yours. Here is your whatever, all safe and sound. She took forever to walk down the stairs and I feared death would come before I ever got my coffee. Jeyne also babbles an awful lot still, Damon. She nearly talked my ear off. Then again, here is my puppy, snarling and barking. He looks like a lap dog trying to make a Mastiff back off. How cute. Oh, sweetie! Did Bob get your ankle?” 

Ramsay nearly threw Jeyne at Damon to get to his wounded puppy.

Damon rubbed Jeyne’s shoulders and stood protectively beside her. “That's what I wanted to talk about. He's always growling at me. What's wrong, little guy?”

“You won't stop patronizing me. That's what's wrong. I'm not in a relationship with  _ you.  _ I'm not _ your _  fucking plaything. I'm not-” but he stopped himself. He stood,leaning against the counter and sniffed, looking away. “Please, stop making fun of me, Damon. I'll be... nicer.”

Jeyne looked all the way up until her neck was bent back, so she could see Damon and glared at him. Her voice sounded strangled because her throat was constricted by how far back she was bending her head. “He is trying to communicate how he feels! That is him trying? Please, Damie, please be nice?” In spite of how badly it was pulling on her sore back, Jeyne now gave large pleading eyes to him.

Ramsay was walking over to Theon but he stopped to let Reek speak his mind. He sat on a stool, leaning back, elbows resting on the counter behind him. It amused him to see his little timid puppy get so yappy and indignant at huge lumbering but fierce looking Damon.  It really was like watching a little dog go after a big one. He allowed it because it was only Damon but he made a note to make sure that he reminded Reek tonight to be careful with whom he barks at. 

“I’m not trying to make fun of you. Everytime I try to be nice, you get an attitude. Not my fault that it’s funny.” Damon leaned down and whispered, “Baby, what does ‘patronizing’ mean?”

Jeyne glared at him again and gritted her teeth. “Really? Why are you being an aa…” She shut her mouth with a snap.

 

Theon stood erect again, squaring his shoulders. “It’s not ‘nice’ to pull on my fucking chain that you could have unlocked instead. It’s not ‘nice’ to call me names, for NO fucking reason! What did I do last night? I said THANK YOU and you started fucking calling me names and shit! So what the fuck is YOUR fucking problem with ME?”

Damon looked at Ramsay hardly hiding a smirk. He raised his eyebrow expectantly.

Ramsay raised an eyebrow, trying hard to hide his amusement. “It is rather rude of you to yank Reek’s chain, Damon.” He managed to say without laughing or grinning once. “And what was Jeyne trying to say you were being? I didn’t quite catch it, did you?”

“I was  _ just yanking his chain _ !” Damon threw his hands up and started laughing. 

Theon stared in disbelief.  _ I’m going to kill him and then I’m going to die. This is it. This is the end of me.  _ His clenched fists were shaking. The pain in his ankle was silenced by his rage.

With a gasp of rage, Jeyne whirled around and before she even thought it through for a single second, she stomped on Damon’s foot. “You bully!” Then turned pale both from the pain in her back that swelled with her movements and from her stupid actions... AND IN FRONT OF RAMSAY NONETHELESS! Had she lost her fucking mind? “Sorry..oh...I..” Panic struck hard and fast and she did the only thing she knew. The only thing that has ever worked in the places she has been. 

Jeyne dropped to her knees so fast, they made a hollow clunk when she hit the floor. She barely felt the pain in them compared to her back. Her head went low but she couldn’t get down enough to kiss his feet, not without ripping her stitches. “Please, Master, forgive me.” It had to please Ramsay, it always pleased men and Petyr, it had to please Damon or at least keep him from whipping her for it. 

“JEYNE!” Damon exploded above her. “ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? YOUR BACK! THAT’S IT! You’re going to bed! I’m getting you a fucking back brace! Christfucking lunatic!” Even as he bellowed, he gingerly stood her up, and took her in his arms, supporting her back. “You think you hurt my fucking toes? Really? That’s worth opening your back, getting it all infected and shit? If you like pain, that’s… awesome… BUT I will do it SAFELY on MY terms,” he lectured carrying her upstairs. “I’ll bring you breakfast. Fuck! I’m going to have to chain you up like Bitch McGee downstairs just so you can fucking heal! If you pick at your scabs, by the way, I will lose my shit.”

“NO, NO! Please, Damon, please let me have breakfast with everyone! I swear I’ll behave, I will only stay right where you put me! Please? Damie, Please?” Jeyne grabbed his face with both her hands and squeezed while caressing him. It was like she was offering affection and anger all at once. “Please? Please? Please? Damie? Please? Sorry? Please?” Tears poured down her face and she leaned her face towards his. “Please?”

“Ask me like you did this morning.”

Jeyne trembled her lips, sticking out her lower lip, her eyes huge and begging. Then curled her little hands in front of her chest and made a tiny whimpering sound. “Damie? Please? I am very sorry? Please, can I go back downstairs and prove to you that I am your good girl?” She kept her voice soft, pleading, submissive and in a playful little voice.

Damon kissed her nose, enveloping her small frame with his chest, head and arms. He kissed her lips, then forced his tongue in. He found hers and bit it with some force, but not enough to hurt. “Good girl,” he rumbled. “I like that much better. I like seeing your pretty face better than the back of your head. I don’t want Petyr’s ‘product’, I want my silly Jeynie. You’re still going on time out after breakfast,” he added with a quick change of tone. “And  _ stop _ standing up for your little friend!” 

Jeyne smiled and melted at the praise, right into his chest where she started to rub her face. When his tone changed, Jeyne cringed a little and peeked up at Damon with an honest hangdog look. “Yes, Damon. I’m sorry. Thank you for letting me come back down for breakfast. Are you really going to chain me to the bed on my time out?” 

“Yes!”

Jeyne couldn’t tell if he was joking or not and was afraid to ask. Besides, she didn’t dare to push it. She lay passively in his arms as he went back downstairs towards the kitchen.

 

Ramsay laughed while watching Jeyne’s little tantrum and Damon carrying her away while he yelled and she pleaded. Then he shook his head and turned to look at Reek. “Poor puppy, we shall have to wait till Damon comes back to finish your conversation. Stupid whatever couldn’t control herself. Pity.” 

Theon lowered his head and looked longingly at a chair close to Ramsay, but he wasn’t ready to try putting weight on his ankle yet. He studied Ramsay’s face and demeanor. He seemed amused at least.

Damon strolled back in, grinning again, and carefully sat Jeyne down at the table before sitting down himself. The front door opened and two burly Frey boys came in with a breakfast layout and a container of fresh coffee.

Theon closed his eyes, realizing Ramsay’s coffee was probably cooling by now. He almost wanted to cry. He almost wanted to run. He really, desperately, wanted to beat the shit out of Damon.

Ramsay stood up, stretched, then walked over to his pet. He swept him up into his arms and carried him to his chair, then he sat with Reek in his lap. “Let me see your ankle, puppy.” He cooed, nuzzling him.

Theon swallowed. He felt guilty and Ramsay was so patient. He pulled up his leg and offered the swollen ankle. “It was an accident. I don’t understand how…” he turned to point an accusatory finger at Bob, but it was gone. “I… I hit it on the coffeemaker… I mean,” he shook his head, “my foot landed wrong, because it landed on Bob. I didn’t- maybe those worker guys took it.” He looked back at Ramsay and curled against him. “I’m sorry.”

“Silly puppy, why are you sorry? It’s not your fault that a possessed insane coffee maker wants to kill us all.” Ramsay patted Reek’s curls and looked over at a Frey boy. 

Theon curled against him and held a bit of Ramsay’s shirt. “Thank you, Master.”

“Get me some ice in a bag for my puppy.” 

Jeyne sat quietly, her hands folded in her lap, head down a bit while the Freys were milling about. 

Damon surveyed the situation and shook his head. “I don’t get it.” He put his elbows on the table and leaned in. “If he’s nice to you, you just roll over or snuggle up, if I’m nice to you, you start screaming at me.”

“Oh my god.” Theon pressed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How many ways, how many times can I try to tell you?” he muttered. He drew a deep breath and smiled. “YOU are NOT Ramsay. Is that clear enough? You don’t own me, I don’t even have a relationship with you yet. You don’t just, what? Borrow me, or get to fucking play with me like I’m…” then he understood. “You seriously, actually think I’m just a- I’m a fucking human being. That’s your answer. Ok? Do you see? I don’t, like, belong to the household or something. You know what I mean?” He tried his best to plead for understanding as he stifled his rage and wounded pride.

Jeyne had to slap her hands over her mouth to keep quiet and hide her eyes under some hair in order to hide her emotions. She wanted with a passion to hit Damon, hug Theon and scream at Ramsay to fix the fucking thing!

Giving Reek a little kiss on the head, Ramsay whispered, “Let me see if I can help him understand in a different way. If that is alright, sweet boy?” Not that Ramsay had any intention of listening if Reek said he wished to handle it all alone. He was too amused and wanted to join in. 

“Please?” Reek asked. Ramsay’s embrace was a safe place, yet he felt like he was in danger. 

“Oh, I see.” Damon said with a mouth full of waffles. He swirled his fork around Reek’s head, squinting one eye to make the perspective work. “That’s what I thought. You have your shit fucked up. You're not my equal here.”

Ramsay lifted up his pet so he could stand and set Reek on the chair. “Stay.” He said with one finger in his pet’s face. Then he started to stroll around the table while talking, his hands moving with his words.

“Well, that part is true, Reek. We are like a pack of wolves, pet. We have a hierarchy, pets are at the bottom of it, sweet boy... That would be you and Jeyne. HOWEVER...that isn’t what we are talking about, really. Damon, Reek’s problem is not your giving him orders when needed, it is your approach. It’s too personal sometimes. Let me give you an example.”

In a flash, Ramsay had Jeyne in his arms. He held her as Damon would as Jeyne squealed in surprise and disgust. He stood as tall and bulked as he could make himself, then in a very creepy but somehow accurate voice, he acted like Damon. He rumbled with a wide goofy grin at Jeyne.

“Good girl. Do you want me to rub your backside for you? Would you like to go on a time out where I can give you chocolates and read you a book? Jeynie, little sweet Jeynie?” 

Jeyne felt her skin try to leave her body. She squirmed and contorted to stay as far from him even though she was caught between his arms and his chest. Ramsay enjoyed watching her, it was like one of those cartoons. The ones where an over amorous animal paramour finally clutches the girl animal that has no interest.

“Real nice. I get it, asshole. Put her down.” Damon’s eyes slid over to Reek who sat watching Jeyne with some sympathy. Damon slid down in his seat and put his hands behind his head. 

Skinner very quietly took his food to the island and pulled up a barstool, hoping to eat and escape before some shit went down.

“He’s just so little and pathetic,” Damon shrugged. “I was  _ trying _ not to scare him. I’ll be more professional.” Damon grinned at Ramsay and looked to Jeyne’s empty chair meaningfully. 

Ramsay grinned and gently put the squirming girl into her seat, then patted her head like a dog. “Good girl.” Then he whispered very fast and quietly into Damon’s ear. He knew the pets wouldn’t hear, he and Damon were very good at hiding their words. “Talk to him that way on occasion if he needs it to get his little arrogant streak down. Or even because you want to... But if you ever leave my boy chained AFTER I told him he could be off it...if you EVER contradict my orders about him again, I’ll make Jeyne spend the entire day with me. I won’t touch her once, but I promise her day won’t be fun.”

Damon pulled away from Ramsay’s hot breath and started cutting into his waffle with a bitter expression. “Yeah.” He glanced up and smiled. “I guess… you just have this button. It’s so fucking easy to poke and it's too good to resist sometimes.” He tilted his head and laughed, somewhat sheepishly. “I have a hard time not pushing buttons. Gods, and you get so mad and proud and you’re… do you have any idea what I could do to you, like  _ on accident _ ? If I coughed too hard? But, I under-”

“THAT’S IT!” Theon stood on his good leg, gripping the table for support. “THIS IS THE SHIT HE’S ALWAYS FUCKING DOING TO ME! At least you finally admit it in front of BOTH of them! Did you hear him? Did you fucking hear that, Jeyne? He WAS poking at me! He fucking did it on purpose! ‘NICE’? You tried to make me think I was fucking crazy!” Theon stopped and tried to stare Damon down with an ice cold expression. 

Suddenly, he looked Damon up and down, then took his seat with a sly smile. “I’m sorry. I feel like we really… I’m glad you were honest. I think we can start to be friends… if you want to.”

Damon raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. No, for real. I’m sorry. I don’t hate you, is that what you think? I really do want to be your friend… What are you laughing at?”

“I’m not. I’m relieved.”

Jeyne stabbed her sausage to death, then sawed through it with fury. She was angry with all three idiots. She should have just let Damon put her on time out. First pawed and held by Ramsay to prove a fucking point. Then Damon just had to keep bullying and teasing Theon, now Theon will be an ass. She knew him well and had no way of warning him that whatever he was planning would backfire. Damon would just push harder until Theon fucked up. She had no idea she was softly growling as she murdered her breakfast.

Ramsay went back to his seat and lifted up Reek to sit back down. He settled Reek on his lap and got a forkful of waffle, bringing it to his pet’s mouth. “Here, puppy. You need some food. Have a bite. Oh, and sweet boy? I told you to stay, didn’t I? That will be a punishment when we go upstairs for not obeying me. You could have really hurt your ankle much worse.” He kept his voice soft and cooing, so his timid boy wouldn’t think he was angry and get scared.  

Reek lowered his head and blushed deeply. “Yes, Master. I’m sorry,” he said softly. The last thing he wanted to do was eat, but he took a bite from the food Ramsay offered. A kind of headrush made him feel light and ungrounded. He ended up in Ramsay’s lap, eating from his hand, wearing a collar after all. His eyes rolled to the ceiling and he swooned into Ramsay with a whine.

 


	21. Pulling out Demons

Damon pulled Jeyne’s chair closer and whispered to her, “Look how freaked out Skinner is. I bet he’s going to run out of here at the next loud noise.” Damon grinned at her and then quickly said, in a more serious tone, “I’m proud of you. You’re behaving better than I am.” He winked and started putting food on her plate, to cover the patte she’d made. 

Jeyne blushed and grinned in spite of her anger. “Why can’t I stay mad at you, Damie?” She whispered back, then to her own shock, she gave a tiny fast kiss to his chin. Ducking her head down, she went back to taking her fork to her plate. This time, she only pushed a few eggs around then ate some of it. 

Ramsay smirked at his lovely perfect pet and stroked his nearly hollow cheek. “Reek, sweet thing... you are almost too thin... pick one of the foods here and I’ll feed you. Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” 

Reek rolled his lips together and looked up at Ramsay with wide eyes. A lopsided grin slowly emerged on his face. “Um, toast and butter, please? Thank you.” 

Smearing butter on a piece of toast, Ramsay saw Jeyne peck Damon on the chin and heard the “Damie” again. Rolling his eyes and making a gagging sound, Ramsay said, “Excuse Jeyne, Reek. She simply can’t help but show such flamboyant and uncalled for behavior at the table. After all, she is a product of where she came from... We shall forgive it, won’t we, Reek?” Ramsay spoke as if they were at the most high class place in the world forced to see something beyond the pale.

Reek tried not to smile. He gave Ramsay a stupid look that said,  _ I want to kiss you too. _

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed audibly. “Oh, bleh! Happiness! Sunlight! Get it off of me!”

Jeyne giggled helplessly until she cried from it, then started to hiccup and so furiously that she bounced fast and violent each time in her seat. Her eyes bulged out with it a little and her head twitched when she tried to speak. But all that came out were two hiccups in quick succession and then a croaking sound like a toad. Great, they will think I am fucking possessed by Bob and either burn me or start an exorcism. 

Ramsay clutched Reek tightly with one arm and pointed straight at Jeyne with the other. In a great parody of terror, he gasped out, “BOB HAS TAKEN OVER JEYNE! HE SAW THE EMPTY VACANT SPACE BETWEEN HER L...EARS AND CRAWLED INSIDE! SHE IS POSSESSED! DOES ANYONE HAVE A BIBLE... OR A CROSS AND SOME GASOLINE? GARLIC OR HOLY WATER? DOES ANYONE HAVE A SILVER BULLET OR KNOW A  FUCKING DEMON SUCKING TO HELL PRAYER? YOU ARE ALL FUCKING USELESS!”

Hiding his face in Reek’s neck, Ramsay sang out, “Sweet mother of Jason, Freddy and Boris Karloff help us now! Reek, save me! Don’t let her eat my soul!” 

Reek giggled and twisted a little in Ramsay’s arms. 

“Ramsay, Jeyne, but… is she ok though? Skinner, oh, SKINNER COME BACK! HE’S NOT REALLY YELLING! Pussy. Baby, are you really ok?”

Jeyne had finally stopped hiccuping while Ramsay was screaming and pointing at her. The second Damon bellowed while Skinner leaped like a cat on fire and tore out of the room, Jeyne lost all control. Just as Damon had predicted and that was the funniest thing she had ever seen. This whole situation was absurd and Skinner just put the top limit right over in Jeyne’s small bit of sanity left. 

All composure had gone away and didn't show any sign of returning this month or perhaps ever. She truly started to fear this hard laughter might land her into a padded room. Jeyne was open mouthed, her jaw was almost dislocated and she was braying these sounds. Her hands were holding her belly, which strangely was where it was coming from. 

Jeyne had not had much to laugh about in her life. She saw lots of humor regardless, but had never done more than a small giggle at them. Once or twice in school, she heard kids do this, this belly laugh. Jeyne had never really thought it was something she could ever do until now. How strange that the situation that was so deadly was the one that finally truly tickled Jeyne’s funnybone? She started to slide bonelessly down the seat, then started to snort. As a final indignity, trying to pull herself up, her hysterical laughter made her flap her arms as if she were trying to desperately fly back to sitting straight in her seat. Oh, yeah... They are going to put me in a fucking nuthouse for sure. Theon alone would never let her live this down. He had never seen her do more than giggle ever and he was her best friend. He must think I have truly been possessed by Bob. Oh dear. 

“Damon has to make her a shrine,” Reek said gravely. He looked over at Ramsay with a slight smirk. 

“Ramsay, seriously, you really think she’s ok?” Damon kept studying Jeyne trying to hold her still and calm her down. “You need to go lay down, sweetheart. Ok?” Damon said gently.

Jeyne gave a last snort, then just heaved for a second until she panted, then finally calmed. Wiping her eyes, she looked over at Theon. “Oh god... I have never laughed so hard in my life. I can’t…” She started again then stopped. “S..sorry...that has never...haha..haaa...happened before. I think..I thi...hahahaaa...I think…” 

She managed to somberly look at Theon for a second. “ALL HAIL BOB!” Then she snorted but tried to catch her laughter in her hands.  

“RAMSAY!” Damon slammed his fist onto the table.

“FUCK!” Skinner crashed down the hallway.

Jeyne stared wide eyed at Theon, then dissolved into another round of laughter. This time, she was nearly throwing herself off the chair with the power of it. Raging pain through her body, even feeling a trickle of blood here and there on her now throbbing back couldn’t stop it.

Like a huge wave, the humor and idiocy of it all, the stress and terror of it all, just finally cleansed her out. It was good, it was refreshing, oh fuck it hurt, but all healing usually does and so Jeyne just gave in to it, drowned in it. She only managed to choke out, “BOB! STRIKES..THE..NON BELIEVERS..THE..NON...NOW SKINNER IS ANOINTED….”

Ramsay had spread his hands and was about to say, “What the fuck should I do about your insane pet?” But before he could, Skinner had bellowed and Jeyne’s eyes tried to leave her head. Then, she just went and started off another round of shrieking and flapping. 

He quickly looked down at Reek, saying, “Well then. I am going to have to get my knife and a picket from our fence. Does anyone remember a prayer or at least a hymn? We can always just sing Lean On Me in harmony while looking angelic and call it good. It looks like a home exorcism it is. And Skinner’s pain means that Bob not only can possess someone, but he can do it while tormenting another. We need to find a priest, I think. One of those crazy Jesuit ones, perhaps from the movies? He can fight off Bob while Damon brings Jeyne to the nuthouse.”

“ _ RAMSAY! _ Please watch Jeyne!” Damon jumped up to get Skinner. “Aw, shit, you ok, buddy?”

Reek blinked. “He… does he talk like that non-sarcastically too? Or… is he being an asshole right now? I honestly can’t tell.” Reek leaned over trying to peer around the wall hiding Damon and Skinner, to no avail. He looked to Ramsay and Jeyne. Then he looked sadly, at his mug of perfect, but cold, coffee. “Ah, I see. He had to stop you from having a decent cup…” he murmured.

Ramsay smirked and hugged his pet. “No, that is really how Damon talks, the big dumb affectionate giant. Haven’t you seen how he tousles my hair like a damned fucking dog? And Reek...Damon calls me buddy… and think how he talks to Jeyne. He sees you as a human dog and her as his human china doll. He doesn’t just demean you sweetie... He demeans her to. He is equal opportunity in his degrading talk. And we can always reheat the coffee, love. You sound petty and jealous now... Is my puppy getting snippy... Cranky? We still have to discuss your breaking my rule upstairs. I think once we are settled with Damon and Jeyne, we should do that. And Reek... I allow you to yap at Damon and Alyn because they are very safe around you... Never, ever do that in front of anyone else. Understand, puppy? I am not mad about it and I will not punish you, because it’s not something you’ve done yet. It's only a warning. It is fine to yap at Damon and Alyn, but never anyone else.” 

“Yes, Master. I understand. I, um,” he blushed and tried to hide his face in Ramsay’s chest, “I actually meant Bob.” He started giggling nervously. He had hardly realized he had said that out loud and without irony. “He sprained my ankle, so we’d have this fight and you’d be distracted… shit. I don’t know why I said that. Don’t reheat the coffee, please. I’d be happy to make you another or get you some of the c-o-f-f-e-e the Frey’s brought.” He scanned the floor… Telling himself he was being funny.

Jeyne had gone silent in her laughter now... There was too much and their conversation was making it worse. She slid unseen under the table and curled up, shaking with mirth, very slowly calming down.

Damon brought Skinner back. He looked distraught and Skinner looked furious. 

“Put. Me. Down.” Skinner said sharply.

“Ramsay! He fucking broke his toes! OH MY GODS! WHERE IS JEYNE?”

“Ah, fuck! I never saw her get up at all! She didn’t, I swear she was right the fuck there two seconds ago! Bob fucking has taken her, sweet lord, get off the fucking floor before he sucks you in!” Ramsay honestly was confused, where the hell did she go. He started to look for a glint of metal around the room. 

“No, no! She’s only laughing on the floor, Damon. It’s fine. Um, there’s not too much you can do for broken toes but ice it, raise it, and um, stay off of it. There was an acronym… Jeyne knows it. I’m sure he’s fine.” Reek looked to Ramsay and wrapped both arms around his neck. “Can I do something for you? Or them?”

Giving his Reek a sharp whack on the ass, Ramsay said, “Go get me Reek Special Coffee, puppy. Then put some ice in a bag for poor Skinner. Good boy.” 

Jeyne slowly calmed down but kept getting hit again with hilarity. Her stomach ached, her eyes stung, her throat was hoarse and her back was hellishly burning. There was no moving, nothing but trying to breath and calm herself. 

Reek nodded and leaned to press his forehead briefly to Ramsay’s. He gulped and slowly stood on his good foot. He held onto the counter and carefully made his way to the new coffeemaker. He quickly put in a new K cup and thoroughly rinsed out the mug. “Do you still like it black, Master?” He waited, because it’s best to add cream and sugar before hot fresh coffee. 

He hated seeing Reek so hurt and hobbling like that. But he disobeyed an order earlier and Ramsay needs to make sure he obeys no matter what. “Yes, Reek. When you finish making the coffee, leave it on the counter. Then get the ice, put it in a bag and leave it on the counter.” Ramsay made sure his voice was very clear and firm. “Earlier you had an easy order to follow... You disobeyed it. Now, you will have to suffer a harder order instead. Go on, get the ice and the coffee. Then you will wait right there until I come get you. You will say, Master, please help your Reek? And you will say it loud enough for all to hear in the room, puppy.” Ramsay stared at his pet expectantly. 

Reek lowered his head and rubbed his arm. “Yes, Master.” He quickly brewed the coffee and made his way to the cabinet under the sink where he found a freezer bag that looked good. He gingerly made his way to the refrigerator and filled the bag with ice, then made his way back and put the bag on the counter by the mug of coffee. “Master, please… help your Reek.” He stared at the kitchen tile. 

Damon smirked but said nothing and dropped down to collect his hysterical doll baby.

Jeyne was down to small giggles and hiccups now. She saw Damon and started to crawl towards him. 

Ramsay smiled approvingly at his pet and went to get him. Lifting him up into his arms, he brought his pet and his coffee easily back to the table. Sitting back down with his coffee, he sipped it then said, “Ahh...perfect. I am going to enjoy this cup, then we are heading upstairs, Reek. But I simply need to indulge in this caffeinated heaven first. I will still punish you for being a naughty pet...but this coffee is so good,  I am inclining towards some mercy.” He drank his coffee and considered it. 

Theon beamed at Ramsay the same guileless goofy way he would when Ramsay said hid his vodka tonic was ‘perfect.’ He wrapped his arms around Ramsay and pressed close.

Jeyne gave a sob instead of a laugh now and said in a small voice, “I want my time out now, even if it has a chain to it. I want to rest please, Damon.” She crawled over to him and whimpered but couldn’t give enough composure to beg like he liked. Instead, she just whimpered and then flinched at the pain in her back. “I hurt. And I’m tired.” She whispered, peeking up at Damon.  

“Ok, baby.” Damon bore a sleepy benevolence as he gently took her to bed. 

“Silly thing.” Ramsay whispered to Reek, as he slowly kept stroking his pet’s hair and back while sipping his coffee. He put the ice that his pet was given awhile ago back onto the ankle. “Here, press this on your ankle until we go upstairs. If it’s not better later on, we shall have Qyburn come look at it, puppy. Do you still have as much pain on it as before or is it feeling better with the ice?”

Ramsay also looked over at Skinner as he said that, sort of asking both of them at once. 

“I only need to stay off of it awhile.”  Skinner muttered.

“The ice feels really good. I think it's probably ok.” Theon  smiled warmly. 

Ramsay nodded to Skinner and said, “You will be staying here for a bit until everything is sorted out. That guest room is yours for now. Pick a Frey to go get anything you need in your shitty apartment. Anything extra you need just ask me, okay? There is a pair of crutches in the closet you can use them if you need it.” 

Then a sly grin came over his face and he drawled out, “Of course I wouldn’t ask you to stay without offering a little comfort. I already had Little Walder bring you a case of your favorite whiskey and your very favorite kind of smoke.” He pointed to the case in the corner of the kitchen and the rather large baggie full of green lumps. “I hope Bob doesn’t come for you again, but I think it’s just his way of marking you. He never seems to bite more than once.” 

“OK…” Skinner replied hesitantly. He wondered if this was really a short stay or just the beginning of Ramsay sinking his claws in. He nodded in appreciation. “Whiskey, huh? Cool. Thanks. Damon asked me to look into the ‘young wolf’ for you. I guess I may as well do that here.”

Kissing the top of Reek’s head, Ramsay whispered, “My coffee's gone, Reek. It’s time to go upstairs, I think.” Lifting his pet up, he headed up the stairs, humming the whole way. He put his pet onto the bed before going to shut and lock the door. He walked back to the puppy and smirked down at him. “Hmm...shall I go with mercy? I think maybe I will. But this punishment does have to truly hurt, Reek. No teasing or playing around like we did with that spanking. There is nothing enjoyable for you or me in this discipline. It is very important that you always understand and obey my orders. You do not get to say no and you do not get to change them. If I tell you to stay, you stay. It is very important, remember, I had Jeyne fucking demonstrate it for you! I keep forgetting that you can be just like any other puppy, hard to train, prone to distraction, prone to forget things. I am so patient with you, so gentle, because I love you. But if I don’t train you correctly, it might cost you your life someday! What if I said Stay because Robb was there with a gun? And you decided to break that stay for any reason and suddenly there is Robb’s bullet crashing through your skull?”

Ramsay was cold, as cold as ice, hoping to make sure Reek understood how serious this was. How bad he had been and why he must hurt for this lesson. “And I want you to understand before we start, that no matter how bad this feels, the original punishment would have been worse. If I had not decided to use mercy for your excellent behavior otherwise... I was going to break all the fingers on your left hand. One by one, while making you keep yourself perfectly still on a stay command.” 

Reek’s head bobbed and he gasped hoarsely. Cold needles ran over his tongue and into his throat. He glanced at his left hand. He loved his agile hands, his long pianist's fingers. Theon had even dreamt of playing at Kraken in different scenarios where Ramsay would end up hearing him, back before he knew Ramsay’s name.

 

Jeyne snuggled into Damon’s arms and started to feel better, calmer. Then, suddenly, she gasped and grasped his shirt in her little fists. She peeked up at him terrified. “Am I...Did I earn another whipping or...spanking? Please, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to get like that...I swear it! I’ll do my time out like a good girl, I promise! Don’t hurt me... I really hurt bad already!” She hated acting like this, as if Jeyne were some helpless fucking victim. Some damsel in distress and barked laughter again. Because she fucking WAS. And that was funny too. 

“I don’t mind you being silly Jeyne. Especially when it’s here with people like Ramsay and Skinner. I was upset because I very specifically told you to stay still and be careful but you lost your mind, dropped down and bent over,  _ tearing your stitches that I sewed. _ When you’re better, you’ll get a little spanking.” He kissed the top of her head. “Right now, you need a timeout and a nap.”

Jeyne frowned but shut her mouth. She couldn’t help glaring at him though. She fucking HATED being treated like a damned child and that was exactly what he was doing. Then, it hit her and it came straight from her mind out of her mouth. “You don’t treat me like I am a pet like Ramsay treats Reek... you treat me like I am a child! That’s worse, you know!” 

Damon snorted. “Well? You _are_ acting like a hyper over-tired child. What? You want me to say ‘take a cat nap’? Is that better? We can talk about this _after_ your time out. I’m nearly out of patience. I might take a nap too. Bullshit overload for this early in the morning....”

His face was getting thunderous again and Jeyne decided pushing him further would be a bad idea. “I’m sorry.” Jeyne muttered, then went silent. She wanted to inform Damon that it wasn’t her fault that he and Ramsay have driven her mad. Instead, Jeyne shut her eyes and snuggled against his chest as he entered the bedroom. She was tired too and just couldn’t cope enough to argue.

 

Ramsay started to toy with Reek’s phone while he sat down on the bed. “If you want the mercy, show me you’ve earned it. Show me that you can understand to obey even if you hate the orders. Kneel up, stay silent and still while I call someone near and dear to you. If you manage to remain obedient until I hang up, I will not break any of your bones at all. Instead, you will get a whipping with my own special whip, gifted to me by Damon. It is a little different than the usual ones you see him use. It will tear you up, Reek, you’ll need stitches when we are done probably, but no broken bones.”

He pulled his pet closer for a kiss on his forehead then said, “Ready?”

Theon started crying silently, but he tried to keep his composure. “Do you want me to kneel on the floor?” he asked at last. Were stitches better than broken fingers if he’d be immobile like Jeyne? What if he could put weight on his ankle? Would that make suffering a ruined hand any easier? He held his head.  _ Just give him what he wants. _

Ramsay smiled at how hard his puppy was trying. “Yes, I’ll help you.” He got his frail boy onto the floor, kneeling. Then he sat cross legged across from him, “Remember, stay still and silent.” He put the cell on speakerphone so that the sound of ringing echoed through the room. 

“Theon? Hold on,” she yelled away from the phone. “Give me ten minutes, ok?” There were people murmuring in the background. It didn’t sound like the kitchen and it wasn’t echoey like her apartment. “Ok, hello? Where  _ the fuck _ are you?” It was hard to tell how pissed off and how worried she was, she just sounded like she always did.

“Oh dear... You thought it was a game or something? By the way, I saw you in my driveway... Very rude to drop by uninvited. Stupid of you too. You don’t have anymore care for Theon’s safety than anyone else, do you? Tell me... Have your brothers convinced you it was worth it or have you thrown in with Robb? Do you think Robb will take care of Theon better than me? Or are you just angry that you weren't quick enough to be the one to use Theon for your own means?”

Ramsay was grinning his head off as he put the phone down on the ground, between himself and his puppy. “Hey, I did tell you his new name was Reek, right? Because I fucking hate saying that other name. Anyways, so you have offended me by coming by, stalking me... I don’t like it. And you know... Someone has been fucking with me... Someone tried to poison me... Someone turned one of my boys against me... Someone tried to stop an ambulance with my dear friend in it... and YOU were the only one identified recently as being near my home. Huh, what should I make of that, Asha? So, here is what is going to happen if you do not give me due compensation. I will start carving pieces off your brother and sending them to you one by one, day by day. And what I want for due compensation is for you to kill Rodrick. Simple enough for a cold touch bitch like you, don’t you think?”

“Ah, Bolton's bastard. I'm sorry, you kidnapped my youngest brother and want me to kill my eldest and my incentive for killing one is to somehow ‘save’ the other?  Only I won't  _ actually _ save Theon, will I? More like, prolong his torture. Why did Maron and Rodrik get half a million each and I get asked to do your chore?”

Ramsay laughed and said, “Because I am a sadistic bastard? Because I like to hurt your brother and you give me yet another reason to do it? Your brothers got the money because they were going to sell Reek to Robb. I had to offer a little more than him, you see. Your brothers are very stingy, you know. What if I made you an offer?” He gave his pet a very malicious grin before continuing.

“I will give you something in exchange for killing Rodrick, Asha. Let’s find out how much you really are like your family. If you murder your older brother for me, I will give you the exact locations of Robb’s routes and more. Enough for you or you and Maron to take over his entire fucking empire. Would you want that information badly enough to kill Rodrick? Since clearly you don’t give a flying fuck about your younger brother, I’ll just send a very small piece. You can keep it as a souvenir of him.” 

“Instead of torturing Theon, why don’t you just give him a quick death? Robb would have done that much. Why should I believe you have information on the Starks anyhow? I think Robb hates you more than I do.”

Ramsay laughed and said, “Oh, I will NEVER kill your brother, Reek is my most favorite possession. And I can tell you... I have information because stupid Robb told a very talkative boy in bed many things. And since I have that very talkative boy… I have all that information to impart. So what do you think? Would that information be worth it?” Ramsay looked over at his puppy to see if he was still behaving. 

His chest was heaving but he tried to stay as still and quiet as he could. Every word felt like another dagger. He wanted to say, “And you also, Asha?” He almost smirked but he was cold lead over a radioactive core.

“Let me ask you this; do you plan to take out Robb?”

“Only if he forces my hand. I have better things to do.” Ramsay answered lazily, picking at a hangnail. “Why, do you want to do it instead? With this information, you easily could probably.” 

“I would never stop you. I just wondered where you stood with him.” There was a brief pause. “Fine. Theon will have his revenge on Rodric through me. I expect the information you promised soon after and it had better help us secure the northern territory. I haven’t sent for reinforcements, but with two of Balon’s sons taken out, I might be inclined to ask the family for help if I don’t feel safe here. Having the Starks stamped out would make me feel very safe. Start working on the information. I’m sure you’ll hear about my end of agreement in the news.” She paused as though she was going to add something more meaningful but only said, “Do we have a deal then?” 

Ramsay smiled triumphantly at his puppy and said cheerfully, “Yes we do. Excellent. As soon as I see proof of death, you will have all the information you need to destroy the Starks and feel very, very safe. And I know Reek will be touched that you sought revenge for him.” 

Asha sighed and hung up. 

Reek’s lips parted, but he stayed silent. Slowly, his eyes worked up from the floor, over Ramsay’s legs, until he found his frozen, smiling eyes.

Ramsay locked the phone and tossed it behind him. “Such a lovely family, really. You should be thrilled to have been taken far from them, Reek. I have saved you from those greedy fuckers. Don’t worry though, sweetheart. Soon, your sister will kill Rodric... She might even kill Maron so she can control everything. If she kills Robb too, even better. Then, I just have to take HER out and the Boltons own it all. See how wonderful that could be?”

With a small nod, Ramsay beckoned his pet over. “You can move and speak now, pet. Come here to me.” 

Theon dropped forward onto his hands and started panting. He found Ramsay’s feet on the floor’s horizon and wept across the floor until he stopped there. He put his forehead to Ramsay’s foot and tried to speak, but he could hardly breath from sobbing. He was shaking, messy, pathetic. He tried to beg for her life. “Pl-pl- no, no, Ash- ple-please-pl- not-not- A-” he started gagging and curled in on himself.


	22. I Can't Remember Why I Came Here, and I Can't Remember How to Leave

 

Ramsay drank in the lovely sight of his pet groveling at his feet, then slowly began to pet the riotous curls. His words sounded soft and kind as he spoke into that cute little ear of his puppy that he wants to bite hard. “Sweet boy..you did it again. What word did you just say that you are NOT allowed to use?”

Theon looked up immediately and held his breath. “I…” he felt frozen through and heard the faintest high pitched screaming. “I said, ‘no’, Master. I’m sorry. I wasn’t defying you! Please? I was begging…” he wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s knees. “ _Please,_  forgive me. Please…” he shook his head hopelessly and pressed into Ramsay’s legs, racked with sobs.

Ramsay reveled in the feeling of his puppy groveling so sweetly that he did waver in his course. He longed to just throw his Reek down and take him while he sobbed, biting deeply into his neck. Licking up the blood as he took him until they both shuddered in pleasure. Biting into his own lip, he watched his pet through lidded eyes and tried to think of Alyn..of Dick...of Bob, anything to calm himself. Sighing, Ramsay cooed to Reek as he petted his head. “We’ll see...perhaps I won’t have to kill Asha. No need to get so worked up over someone who would fuck you over in a heartbeat. And I am teasing you a little, sweetie. I know you really didn’t mean to say no to me, did you? You are too good a boy, aren’t you? You did very well, Reek. There will be no broken bones tonight. And if you take your punishment well, I will make you feel a bit better afterwards. You can have another moment to calm yourself, then kneel facing the bed.” While still rubbing his pet’s hair Ramsay texted Damon with his own phone.

**HEY JOLLY BLOND GIANT, AFTER YOU GET CAPTAIN GIGGLES BACK IN HER BURRITO, CHECK ON ALYN!**

**IN TWO HOURS, I WANT DICK QUESTIONED BY YOU PERSONALLY. I AM HOPING TO LET ALYN PERSONALLY DO THE KILLING.**

 

**ok, sounds good**

 

“I didn’t mean to… I wasn’t trying to argue. I’m sorry.” Reek looked up at Ramsay with red and vibrant green eyes. They almost seemed to glow. “I thought… I just thought when it really came down to it, if things really, you know, got serious that I had a… family. At least Asha. What… I don’t understand. What did I do? Why-” He cut himself off and held onto Ramsay’s legs with determination. “ _Please don’t throw me away._ ”

“Hush, it's alright, sweet puppy. I will never throw you away, I will never sell you, I will never kill you. Never, I promise, don’t you ever worry about those things, it will never happen. You are mine and I am yours. No matter what, Reek.” Ramsay pried Reek’s arms off his legs and pulled him up to hug him. “I love you, silly pup. Now enough of these hysterics. You are going to have something to really scream about in a moment.” he teased with a touch of wicked playfulness to his voice.   

Reek dropped his head and pulled Ramsay’s shirt off, tossing it into the hamper. He wrapped his arms around chest and fell against the bed after putting to much weight on his sprained ankle. Reek looked to Ramsay numbly, unsure of what to do and wondered if he would actually start losing height and weight eventually, the way he kept shrinking all the time.

“Very good obedient boy. This won’t take very long and I won’t use all my strength, I promise. You are just too good. I will never be able to give you a proper good punishment the way you so sweetly manipulate me, Reek.” Ramsay teased as he nibbled on his pet’s ear as he made sure Reek was positioned the way he wanted. He wrapped Reek’s arms over his head and made sure his back was stretched over the side of the bed.  

He gave a final pat to his pet’s hair and went to get the cat o nine tails out of his closet and showed it to Reek first. “This is what you’ll be feeling, pet. This is how important the commands I give you are. How important it is for you to learn never to break them. But you have been so very good, that I am only going to give you five hard lashes. You can thank me for being so merciful, Reek.” Ramsay added playfully as he started to walk around, practicing in the air for the right balance.

Reek’s hands trembled behind his head. He spoke timidly as he panted, looking for Ramsay’s eyes, but too afraid to move his head. “Thank you, Master. You are so kind and patient with me, like no one else has ever been.” Hot tears hung in his eye. He flinched hard every time the whip cut through the air.

“I will always be patient with you, pet. Now I want you to count out every lash, Reek. Why are you getting whipped, pet? What did you do wrong?”

Reek started shaking from his knees up through the inside of his thighs. “I didn’t Stay until you released me, Master. That’s why I’m being punished. I didn’t obey your command. I’m sorry.”

Ramsay swung hard and a great CRACK went through the air. He stared enchanted at the lovely red lines on the pale lean back. “Don’t forget to count them, love. If you forget, I will start again.”

“Ahh,” Reek curled in and vibrated with the pain of the impact. “One,” he gritted out.

“Good.” Ramsay swung again, then again. “You never disobey a command. If I tell you to stay, what do you do, Reek?”

“Hnnng, two, th-three. Stay, M-master. St-still and quiet.” He panted into the bed sheets his own hot breath bounced back into his face. He closed his eyes but there was no where to go.

Leaning over Reek to lick up a trail of blood on that back, Ramsay was desperate to end it and fuck his pet. “You are taking this so well, good boy. Two more to go.” He whispered before he stood back up. “Next time you are told to obey, you will remember this and understand to behave, won’t you?”

Ramsay used more force to deliver the last two blows, both causing a small splatter of blood to speckle Ramsay and the rug with the harshness of the swing.

Reek screamed, His nails dug into his skull and the back of his hand. “F-f-four, f-five. I w-will…” he quaked with spasming muscles and couldn’t speak any longer. He heard himself moaning and choking into the covers.

Throwing down the whip, Ramsay lifted his pet so he could gently lay across the bed on his stomach. “Good boy, it is all over now. You did so well, pet. Stay very still now.” Ramsay went to his dresser and rummaged then swore. “Fucking Damon..one minute puppy. Poor boy, I know it hurts badly, doesn’t it? One minute, that gigantic waste of oxygen borrowed my medical supplies and painkillers for his stupid whatever burrito thing. Stay, Reek.” Ramsay stormed to Damon’s room and banged on the door.

“HEY ASSWIPE, GIVE ME MY MEDICAL KIT AND YOU BEST NOT HAVE USED ALL MY GOOD MEDS UP ON YOUR WHATEVER!”

 

“ _Jeyne, stay!”_ Damon opened the door a crack and shoved a plastic shopping bag at Ramsay. “Can’t you do that in the basement? You really freaked Jeyne out, man. Come on! Yeah, here’s all your shit.”

Rolling his eyes Ramsay said, “Sorry. I mean, think of where she worked, it didn’t occur to me she’d get upset over a small whipping. Hey, how deep is too deep by the way? I usually don’t use a cat o nine tails on folks I want to keep intact..and what the hell is she screaming about now? Did she just call me a..oh, nope I heard that wrong. It was a compliment. Because it wouldn’t be sarcasm, not after her own whipping..not so soon would she cop an attitude..but she is stupid. Nah. Thanks, Frequent Flyer to Planet Fucknuts. She is right, I was a frequent flyer there and all...but yeah, I usually don’t use a cat o nine...now Damon, hey! Stop carrying me, let go asshole!”

Ramsay’s door flew open and the hallway light was blocked by Damon filling the doorway. Reek was twitching on the bed. Damon furrowed his brow and deposited Ramsay on the foot of his bed. “SHUT UP and let me see. Really?” He looked at Ramsay with a disappointed expression. “For speaking out of turn? I’ll wash up and stitch him here and here. Four, maybe five stitches. He’ll be fine. Ramsay! Look! Look at this! Don’t hit the ribs on someone you want to keep! There is _nothing_ there but bone and a sliver of skin.” Damon muttered his way to the bathroom and lathered up to his elbows. “There’s, uh, still codeine you can inject him with.”

Damon came back, snapped on gloves and prepared his odd needle.

Ramsay felt bad as he scanned the damage and yet even still...he wished that he could lick up the blood and take a picture to keep before Damon fixed it. Shaking his head he got the image out of it, he got the painkiller ready. “I just wanted to make sure he understood to listen when I said to stay. I only gave him five strokes, I didn’t think. I guess I should leave the whipping up to you. But I wanted to be merciful and not break his fingers. Not when he has been behaving so well.”

“Ramsay! Don’t break his fucking fingers! Come fucking on! Feet, hands, back, neck and head do _not_ heal well! You especially want to be careful around his central nervous system, because that shit just doesn’t ever work the right way once it's damaged. You have to be careful with an underweight person because, look at his spine, man. Fuck. Ass and thighs, Ramsay! Try to stick to the meatiest places on him with the least spine and internal organs. Remember-” Damon stopped because Reek was right under him. He took the needle and an alcohol swab. “Pull his pants down.”

Putting one hand on his poor pet’s head and stroking it, he used the other to pull down Reek’s pants. “Hush, poor baby. It’s only going to be a little sting. It’s Damon after all.” He joked, then kissed Reek’s head. “Shh...it will feel better in a moment then Damon will stitch you up. I am sorry, sweetie. Damon is getting a little lecture-y, but I did hit a bit harder than I meant to. And I am very sorry. Do you believe me, sweetheart? That I really didn’t meant to hurt you this much?” He kept his voice light and cajoling, hoping to hear his pet forgive him.  

“Ple-ease, pl-pleazzz, don’t l-let him f-fuck mmmmee. You-you’re s-so good toooo me, M-”

Damon grinned and pinched his ass. Reek cried out. “All done. Try to stay still.” Damon took the bent needle and remove it from its sterile wrapping. “ _I am_ ** _not_** _the one who’s foaming at the mouth to fuck you,”_ he assured Reek in a low voice. “Can you put some gloves on and sterilize his wounds?”

Ramsay had laughed when his pet started pleading and kissed his head. “Foolish. Like I’d let anyone else ever touch you. Yes, Doctor Damon, Nurse Ramsay can sterilize the fucking wounds.” He pulled Reek’s pants up enough to cover his ass and went to get some gloves. “Stay still, Reek, but you can speak or make noise all you want. If it helps honey, you can always insult Damon. Of course, he is the one sticking a needle into your open wounds so maybe you want to be careful with how much you insult him.” He kept up a running patter as he cleansed the wounds.

Reek’s deep moan rose into a high whimper. “ _Please_ , I don’t want to do this anymore!” He wept, broken.

Damon stole a quick glance at Ramsay. “Hey, tell me when you start getting a nice warm feeling, or when you start feeling anything other than this pain ok?”

Reek nodded. “It’s more far away now.”

“You’re doing well.” Damon looked to Ramsay. “Two more, I think. Then we can wrap him up.” He started on the second gash. “You’re not really going to try to fuck him like this are you? I see that fucking hunger in your face.”

Ramsay sighed and pouted. “No. I’m not a fucking savage, you know! Just hurry the fuck up or I will come visit your room and offer some wisdom on whores.” He was snapping and knew he was being ungrateful but...he hated being denied something he really wanted. And there was nothing he wanted more than that shivering, whimpering puppy.

Softer now, Ramsay spoke again, leaning over his pet, stroking a wet cheek. “I won’t do that to my poor suffering pet. I’ll let him rest all he needs first. You are doing such a wonderful job, Reek! I am so proud of you. Good boy, almost over now. Then you can sleep and I will soothe you all you need.” He sniffed deeply in those sweaty curls and then smirked.

“Please, _please,_ I wanna-”

“ALL DONE. Good job, Reek. You stayed the whole time for Ramsay. I don’t know if I could stay still through that.” Damon folded one fist into the other and pulled off his glove, balling it up then pulling off the other so the blood and iodine were contained. “Are you feeling better yet?”

Reek nodded in the sheets. “I feel … weird. It’s not like heroin. It's colder and time and space feel weird. I think I’m sleeping… or sleepy.”

Damon sighed. “Ok? I think you’re good.” He started to leave.

Maybe just at least one thing, Ramsay thought as he leaned over his pet. He went to lick at one of the wounds, just one or four licks then I’ll bandage him up.

“Ramsay,” Damon had stopped in the hall. “He makes you happy…” he seemed to decide that was enough, or maybe he didn’t want to push his luck ordering Ramsay around anymore than he had. So he shut the door and left.

“Oh fine, I was only joking!” Ramsay yelled but he frowned as he moved to start bandaging his pet. “No sense of humor around here.” He muttered.

Reek’s breathing had slowed at last and his muscles had eased into putty. Ramsay was gentle now and he took his time making each line of ointment perfect across wounds. He admired the lovely bright red against the tiny black x’s and Ramsay was in pain he was so full of need.

No, no, I won’t hurt him further by doing that, Reek has been really good. I will learn to sacrifice my own wants for my little puppy. He felt dizzy with near sainthood for a moment. But there was something soothing and warming about patching his poor boy up that he enjoyed it. It cooled his needs down and allowed him to stay gentle.

He kept giving soft praise to Reek until he was done with the bandages. Then he pulled a soft blanket up to the beginning of the bandages. “There, are you warm enough, sweetheart?” Ramsay crawled up to lay next to his pet and started to stroke his head and face.

“I love you and it is all over now. You did so well and I promise your punishment is over. You understand never to forget to stay, not to disobey a direct command. You are my good boy, aren't you, sweet puppy? You must never break a stay again, Reek. I am trying to save your life. This was bad, I know, but a bullet in the head from Robb would be worse.”

“Yes,... Master.” Reek stretched stretched his hand across the sheets to touch Ramsay’s  shirt, and timidly curl his fingers there. “The medicine feels good. I want you to be happy with me,” he slurred.

“Oh, my good little puppy. I am happy with you. Very happy. Now rest and sleep, you have earned yourself a good rest.” Ramsay kissed Reek’s tears away. “Hush, just rest. You are the most perfect pet ever. I know you understand your rules now and will always try so hard to please me, won’t you? And I will always protect and love you, my lovely Reek.”

 

Jeyne was positive that her friend was dead. She heard the whole thing and Ramsay was right, she DID know how he was there! A few of the girls there had him before, as a punishment from Petyr. Two didn’t survive the damage he inflicted. Any girl knows if Petyr is sending you out to a client, there is a great chance you may not return. That chance doubles when it’s the Bolton estate. Let Damon whip me for opening my mouth, I don’t care. Ramsay came to taunt me because he knows it would kill me to know Theon was dying or dead. Cut to the bone probably, still lingering in agony. She hoped that if that was the case that Damon did the decent thing and put Theon out of his misery.   

Crying won't bring him back but it was all she could do. There was nothing left anymore. Even when Damon entered the room, she wouldn’t stop crying or look up. She didn’t want to see the sympathetic look on his face as he told her that Theon was dead.

In fact, she didn’t even want to hear Damon stumble through the telling of it. “Just..was he already dead or did you mercy kill him?” Jeyne already had her hands over her ears because she was afraid of the answer.

“Oh, no, baby. I stitched him up. He’ll be fine in two weeks, I think. He’s only quiet because of the injection I gave him for the pain. He’s not dead or even close.” Damon sat down at the foot of the bed and tried to think. “I yelled at him for you,” he said with a smirk. “Ramsay, not poor little Reek. I have to call Luton and see how Alyn is. You need anything, honey?”

Jeyne gave a ragged, tearful sigh of relief and shook her head. “No, thank you. I mean, thank you for yelling at Ramsay and taking care of Reek. And no, thank you I don’t need anything. I hope Alyn is okay, Damon. I like him even though I don’t think he likes me much.” She gave a small tug on her legs before she gave up and scowled at the chains firmly attached to the bedposts and to her ankles. At least Damon didn’t make her keep her wrists chained too, so she didn’t bother to try and complain over it.

Damon combed her hair with his fingers and called Luton.

 

“RAMSAY!”

“Ahhh, stop! AH!” Reek curled in to protect his head, half rolling through a nightmare. He started kicking out feverishly.

“ALYN’S OK! They said his prognosis is very good. They shot him in the fucking heart with some shit and he like BAM came to life!” Damon grabbed on to the doorframe and bent deeply. “HOLY SHIT. I was so fucking scared, I didn’t even know it.”

Ramsay smiled at Damon but started to pet Reek while keeping him still. “Hush now, you are safe, I have you. You are fine, puppy, Master has you. Good boy, calm down and be still.” He looked up at Damon.

“Tell Alyn I will visit him tomorrow if he’s still there. When they let him go, I want him installed here permanently for awhile. Give him that little carriage house above the garage. Father hasn’t bothered to use “his storage area” in forever and let’s face it, he hasn’t bothered to hunt a whore in ages. He is too old, I think. Easier to get it at Petyr’s, leave the mess and fuss there. So give that to Alyn for now. We are going to become a fucking fortress if need be. Between fucking Robb and Asha we are not safe on our own right now. I want all my boys under my roof. I want Freys circulating and guarding. Full patrol at all times. Did you remember to tell Alyn that I will let him kill Dick when he feels up to it?”

“He wasn’t awake, but I made it clear to Luton.” Damon nodded eagerly. “ _Discretely_ ,” he added. That word had been impressed upon him by Roose once and had left a deep mark. “You should get something to, like, make him not so crazy. There’s stuff for that Qyburn should look at him. I had friends who came back from Afghanistan and Iraq who freaked out, pushed people away, jumped at everything. You know? Just saying.” Damon put his hands up and backed out. “I don’t think they have any for being a raging sociopath, but I’ll slip it to you as you they come up with something,” he laughed, giddy with relief.

Ramsay smirked and said, “Sure, Alyn can see any doctor he needs to for his issues. So he won’t be so crazy to take that many pills again. That is who you were referring to, of course. Right?”

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhh,” Damon drawled out inching away.

Ramsay snorted and said, “Ah, before you run off to your whatever, remember Dick? I want you to interrogate him. I am coming to watch, I want to see the fucker squirm. Do you think we should give my boy something to keep him out cold for a little longer?” Ramsay looked down at his puppy, considering.

“I could give him melatonin? I think that would be safest with the codeine. I would think a small amount with some food would help him go to sleep. Want me to get him a snack and ask Qyburn his advice?”

Ramsay tilted his head and squinted his eyes for a moment. “It’s almost night, holy shit. We only had breakfast today! Look how thin my poor boy is! Order dinner for us, Damon. Actually, wait, is there leftover of the macaroni and cheese? Or see if your whatever can feel up to cooking. I know there is food in the fridge, Walda had one of her damned brothers drop off bags of food. We can all eat dinner, then put the pets away and we shall visit Dick. What do you think, sound good?”

“I’ll make dinner. You’re not bringing him down to eat like that, are you?” Damon shook his head, he had enough to worry about. “Yeah. Give me an hour.”

Ramsay started to kiss his pet’s curls, hoping to soothe the sleeping but struggling puppy. “Hush, sweet pup, you are safe with master.” He cuddled close and grinned, loving the panic he was trying to soothe out.

 

Damon tossed rice into the boiling water. He poked at the salmon under the running water. “I think it’s almost defrosted. How are you doing?”

Jeyne grinned brightly, falsely and answered, “I am doing better, thanks. I am so glad to finally be back in another room. I really like your room, Damon. But by myself, it can a little boring after some time.” She made sure her voice was light, joking, but was careful not to be disrespectful at all.

With a small giggle that was real but very subdued compared to this morning, Jeyne looked at Damon and the salmon. “You know, one time a client who was a fisherman taught us how to cook fish in a dishwasher. So we snuck upstairs after they were closed and tried to. It worked and we had a great dinner. But Asha was pissed because their dishwasher stunk for days and gave them back stuff with little scales on it for a month or so.”

“Ha ha. I never tried that. What’s Reek’s sister like?” He asked pouring olive oil in a frying pan.

Jeyne shrugged a bit, then winced. “Uh..she is actually a bitch, really. I never liked her much even though she treated Theon better than the others..but she isn’t any better. Like, she thinks it's her duty to care about him..but the first chance, she would sell him out. When the brothers wanted Theon to do things he didn’t want to do...it was Asha who was sent to talk him into whatever it was.” She sipped at the tea Damon was kind enough to make her.

“I am hoping by drinking tea and staying far from coffee that Bob will not come for me. After all, I did throw a challenge out to him.” She babbled nonsensically as she tried to ignore her sore back. Anything was worth being out of the room, off the bed and away from those fucking chains. I only had to wear them for a punishment this time..it drove me crazy. How does Theon stand that all the time? Jeyne shuddered and continued to drink her tea.

Suddenly Damon’s tone took a sharp turn. “Baby, do you think you keep stirring the rice and keep an eye on the salmon for me? I’ll be right back.” He talked, frowning at his phone. He looked up before leaving. “STAY in the kitchen. You can talk to Ramsay, or anyone else you know but I need you to STAY here unless Ramsay moves you.”

Jeyne nodded and watched as Damon left the room. Then she went to stir the rice, glad for something to do.

He wrapped on Skinner’s door. “Are you sending Frey’s?”

“Yeah, they’ll be arriving at the perimeter.”

Damon marched through the emergency exit, taking a bulletproof vest and binoculars.

 

Ramsay tousled his pet’s hair gently and spoke very softly. “Reek? Would you like to eat supper downstairs? I will carry you and feed you right on my lap. You have to eat, you said you didn’t want to become thin and weak, remember? Well, then you have to have some supper. Can you stay awake long enough to come eat for me, sweet puppy? Hmm?” Reek groaned. He didn’t want to eat, and he certainly didn’t want to face anyone like this, but he did need to build his strength up. “Could I… may I take my collar off please, Master?”

“Why? Will it make your wounds feel any better?” Ramsay commented lightly as he started to wrap his pet the same way Damon wrapped Jeyne. “See, you are a burrito too now. Just like Damon’s whatever was.”

Reek closed his eyes tight and cried weakly. He thought again, _I want to go home,_ but where the fuck was that?

Ramsay carefully lifted his pet and carried him towards the staircase. He saw something glint from the corner of his eye and Ramsay stopped dead. “Ah ha! Look, Reek! Right there! Look! Almost got us, the fucker! Almost got me...but that is how great I am, pet. See?” He pointed at the crafty ancient coffeemaker that was sitting on the top of the staircase. Nearly hidden in shadow.

“Don’t worry, Reek. I shall keep you safe from Bob’s evil. I shall protect you from all evildoers, including non living ones!” He chuckled as he kissed Reek’s head and continued past the coffeemaker to head downstairs to the kitchen.

Ramsay walked into the kitchen and settled Reek on his lap as he sat in his favorite chair. “Jeyne, are you cooking dinner for us again tonight? Where is Damon? More importantly, where is coffee? It won’t be good compared to my pet’s coffee...but I shall make do.”

Jeyne tried hard not to glare at Ramsay nor look at Theon, concerned. “Damon is cooking dinner. He just asked me to stir the rice and watch the fish while he was busy. I didn’t ask where he was going, Ramsay. Sorry. I can make coffee.” She turned the heat down on the rice and fish then went to start the coffee.

“Hey, look Jeyne! Now it’s Reek’s turn to be a burrito! What do you think of that?” Ramsay taunted but Jeyne refused to take the bait, turning away to brew coffee.  “Very rude to just give me your back and offer the silent treatment. Very stupid too. The one person that loves to hunt and skin whores...the person who bought you for Damon and can take you away from him?” Ramsay prompted and Jeyne took the bait. Tilting her head, eyes wide with innocence, Jeyne said, “Oh, you mean your father?”

Ramsay narrowed his eyes and growled out, “Reek, do you hear how that insolent cunt talks when her Damie isn’t here to see it? Do you see the mouse plays when the cat is away? This is why she probably won’t live long, pet. She doesn’t understand the rules at all, how to obey them. Damon barely taps her and then gently tells her no and then she continues her naughty ways.”

I fucked up again, Jeyne thought and bent her head fast. “I’m sorry Ramsay. I react the same way to your baiting that Reek does when Damon baits him. I’ll get your coffee right away and keep my mouth shut.”

“Please, please, Master, please don’t hurt Jeyne. Please? If she was killed… I don’t know what… what would I do?”

Kissing Reek on the head, Ramsay smirked. “Since you beg so nicely, Reek...I won’t make her into a blanket for Damon. Maybe I’ll-”

“RAMSAY!” Damon burst in with a bloody body over his shoulder. “LOOK WHAT I FOUND SNOOPING AROUND! I’ll take him to the basement!” His victim was a broad, muscular young man who looked as though he’d been torn apart. Damon wasn’t just cavalier about the gore he carried, he was ecstatic.


	23. Can't We Ever Just Netflix and Chill?

Jeyne pressed hard against the counter, not even registering the pain that flared as the edge dug into a whip mark. She stared at the poor, torn apart, man over Damon’s shoulder. Oh my God, he tore him apart! Is he even still alive? She dropped her eyes and tried to stop herself from shaking. Is this a common occurrence around here?

Ramsay laughed, then stood up to place his pet in the chair carefully. “Stay, Reek.” He gave a small pet to the curls before walking over to his overexcited giant and his bounty. “Secure him away from Dick and make sure they are both gagged and blindfolded. We shall deal with them after supper. God, look at you Damon! Like a cat bringing home the bird to show your bloody work! Good job. But I think you are going to put the pets off their dinner. So, go bring this idiot downstairs and secure him. Wash up and let’s get our pets fed and put away so we can get to the two fools who thought to fuck with me!” 

“Yeah! Sounds great!” Damon bounded down the hall, with the proud, carefree demeanor of a boy who had just scored the winning home run for his little league team. 

Reek drew tight, sharp, raspy breaths as he struggled not to scream or vomit. 

Jeyne went back to making the coffee, trying hard to remain very calm but spilling coffee regardless in her trembling.

“Hush Reek. It is alright, sweet puppy, you are safe. Did you know him?” Ramsay lifted Reek back up to sit and adjusted his puppy on his lap. He opened the front of the blanket and started to rub circles on his pet’s chest. “Breathe, good boy.” 

“It’s-it’s Jory. He tore him apart. He fucking tore him apart. Ah-” Theon shook his head, trying to will the image out of it. “I… could I go to the bathroom, please? I don’t feel very good.”

Ramsay lifted his pet and carried him towards the bathroom. “Jeyne, continue to take care of dinner. Do not be stupid enough to leave this room or touch anything you know we don’t want you to touch. Or I won’t be able to keep my word to Reek and Damon about not flaying you. Understand me, girl?”

Jeyne nodded and kept her eyes on the rice. She started to stir even though it was already done. “Yes, Ramsay. I understand you.”

He took Reek to the downstairs bathroom and sat him on the counter while he wet a cloth. “Do you need to throw up, sweetie? Or do you need privacy for the toilet?” 

“Mmm-both. I think-” he bent over to try to heave into the sink. He didn’t have much to throw up, but his stomach kept pushing out bitter bile after the contents were empty. When it was done, he was weak and trembling, cold but sweating terribly. He moaned, glancing at the toilet. It was just a few feet but it seemed impossibly far. It would be nice to sleep. 

Ramsay kept murmuring soothing praise as he wiped Reek’s face with a wet facecloth, then he helped adjust and put him on the toilet. “I can wait outside the door if you want, sweet puppy?” He went into the medicine cabinet and came out with a stomach aid. “Here, this might help settle things a bit. Don’t want you to miss out on dinner. You need some calories in you, puppy. At least a little rice should stay down in there, okay?” He held the small cup in front of Reek’s face. “Drink this, then I will let you have a few minutes of privacy, love.” 

Reek obliged him quietly then rolled his weary eyes up to meet Ramsay’s; so sharp and clear. “Thank you.” Once he finished, he pulled himself up by the countertop and carefully made his way to the sink. 

He sighed and nearly dropped looking at himself. His hair was wild, his eyes were a crazed neon green surrounded by red and underscored by deep blue. He still had the scar from his brother’s ring on his cheek, he might for years. His ar and torso were all bandages. Bruises still colored his face, ass and the top of his thighs. He had no way to see through the gauze and assess what his back really looked like. He sighed again, and after washing his hands, tried desperately to fix his hair. He glanced at the door then turned to try to see the back of his collar, which proved impossible. He tried to gingerly move his right hand back to feel how it closed behind his neck, but his back, numbed as it was, couldn’t tolerate being stretched that far by his shoulder.

 

“Hey!” Damon came rushing back into the kitchen, dusting his hands and grinning broadly. He bent over to kiss Jeyne. “Thanks for helping me, baby. Looks great. You wanna sit down? I’ll set the table.” He was just wearing his boxers, his sandy hair was still wet. 

Jeyne did her best not to jump or freak out in any way when Damon came back in. She took his suggestion as an order and ran to sit down, hiding her shaking hands in her lap. Just not flinching when Damon kissed her was hard enough. She knew she loved him, but now there was more fear to it. It was almost impossible to get the image of the torn up man from her head.

“I..I didn’t add anything extra to the food. I made Ramsay coffee. He took Reek to the bathroom, I don’t think he feels very well.” Tears stung her eyes but she tried to blink them away fast. This place was bad...it was going to kill her and Theon, regardless of what Damon and Ramsay think, this was NOT a safe haven at all. And no matter how much she loved Damon, Jeyne cannot stay here. Theon cannot stay here. And yet, Jeyne had no idea how they would ever get away. 

Damon easily pulled a bottle of jack off the top shelf, up above the refrigerator. “Oh yeah, sure. With the codeine and he’s so underweight and sensitive.” Damon put the bottle next to his plate and buzzed about setting the table with a happy energy. He set out the rice, fish and some broccoli then frowned. “RAMSAY! DINNER IS READY, ASSHOLE!” He looked at Jeyne and came to kneel at her side. “What’s wrong, baby?”

She couldn’t help jumping when Damon hollered for Ramsay. When Damon knelt next to her all concerned, she stupidly burst into tears. “I’m sorry. It...it scares me..what you can do...is..is that man dead? Did you rip him apart with your bare hands?” Jeyne hugged herself. 

“Oh, Jeynie! It doesn’t matter. You know what I saw on his cell phone? He was looking for you. So yes, I’m going to kill him if he’s not dead by the time I get to him, and I’m going to make it terrible.” He kissed her softly and caressed her face as though he’d just read her poetry. “It’s bad enough these fucks want to use poor Reek for their bullshit but anyone who comes for you is going to die and die in a way that sends a message. Ok?” He gently smoothed her hair and smiled warmly then he walked to lean into the hallway. “FUCKFACE! ITS GETTING COLD LIKE YOUR FUCKING VAGINA!”

Ramsay opened the bathroom door and said, “Reek, Damon is going to knock down the fucking walls with his voice. Let’s go eat, sweet puppy. Here, I’ll wrap you back up and carry you.” 

“I think I can walk,” Theon offered, smiling meekly.

Shaking his head, Ramsay cooed, “Nooo silly boy. You have a very newly stitched back and there is also your swollen ankle. As soon as you are feeling better, I will let you use your own feet. For right now, you are going back into your burrito and being carried into dinner.” Ramsay started to wrap his boy back up then carefully lifted him. He took one step and incredible pain shot up through his foot as he heard a hollow THUNK! 

“AAAHHHHH! FUCK!” He screamed, nearly dropping his pet. Ramsay got his balance on himself and Reek just in time, sneering downwards at Bob.  

“Are you alright?” Theon asked softly. “I can help you, Master. Please?”

Damon came around the corner. “Ok. This isn’t funny anymore. You alright?”

“Yes, yes, I am fine. Fucking piece of haunted Satan’s asshole finally got me. It was waiting for me right outside the bathroom door! Use that to kill our prisoners. Just leave it down there with them. Okay Reek, I am fine, calm down. Damon, I can’t carry my boy and limp. Help my puppy back to the kitchen, would you? I’ll drag my own sorry carcass.” Ramsay muttered. 

Reek pressed into Ramsay. “Please, please, I promise I can walk!”

“Aw, I won’t be an asshole. Really.” Damon  _ did _ mean it but he couldn’t help smirking at Reek’s absurd horror. “You know I’m not going to hurt you, right? You  _ should _ be, like, a thousand times more afraid of Ramsay,” he couldn't help chuckling.

Ramsay sneered at Damon and said, “It isn’t fear, you numbskull, it’s dislike, kind of like how Jeyne feels about me. Reek, I told you that you could walk when you were a little better. I told you that maybe ten seconds ago. Do you think you have super healing powers? No, I don’t think so. Tomorrow you may walk all you’d like. Not tonight. Damon made Jeyne stay like that for almost twenty four hours, same for you. Is that how long I should keep him like that, Damon? Or is it even longer than that?” Ramsay stared at his pet as he asked. 

Damon put out his arms to take Reek from Ramsay. “Jesus fuck he’s light! Holy shit! How much do you weigh?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“One thirty, maybe? What are you, five ten? I don’t know, Ramsay. Um, the cuts I made were deeper but very clean and narrow, the knotted cat o’ nine… his back is just an aggravated mess. It’s not too deep, which is good, but the crisscrossing cuts … we should see when we change the gauze, you know? Just take it day by day. Are you sure you’re alright?” Damon smirked and shrugged. “I can just take you both.”

Ramsay snorted and said, “Just carry the puppy. I am going to take a fucking blow torch to that ancient piece of shit later.” He muttered, glaring balefully at Bob as he limped into the kitchen. He sat in the chair and awaited his puppy. Then he started at Jeyne. “DAMMIT WHATEVER! I ASKED YOU FOR COFFEE AGES AGO NOW! YOU BREW AS SLOWLY AS YOU MOVE ON STAIRS! WHAT GOOD ARE YOU? GET. MY. COFFEE!”  

Jeyne leaped up, then went to get the coffee she had left on the counter, hoping it was still warm enough. “Sorry, Ramsay. Here you are.” She gingerly set it down then went back to her chair. He took a sip and winced. “It is actually cold. Jeyne, how can you fail so badly at this? It isn’t rocket science, dear. Wow. I really hope Damon gets excellent use out of you because as a wife, as a homemaker, you will really, really suck.” 

“Ramsay! It’s fine, Jeyne, sit down, baby. He’s just cranky without his puppy. You want him? Can you be nice?” Damon laughed. “That fucker downstairs had two names in his last text message; Theon and Jeyne. Guess who was in his list of contacts? Another happy fucker in our comfy basement!” Damon brought Reek over and grinned, nearly giving Reek back then pulling him away laughing. 

With an exaggerated frown and his arms out straight like a demanding toddler, Ramsay yelled playfully, “GIVE ME MY PUPPY! Go tend to your own pet and give me mine!” 

Damon’s low rumbly giggle came rolling out and he gently gave Reek over then dropped himself beside Jeyne. He pulled her chair closer and dug into his food greedily. 

Theon had closed his eyes and was silently wishing himself away.

“Hey, this good, baby! Thanks for helping me out!” Damon said a little too loud. He kept jogging his leg, excited to get back to work.

Jeyne tried to eat but kept trying to not think how the two men seemed like happy little boys over the impending torture and death of two men. How excited Damon was to have had a victim to destroy in the first place. She took a small bite of fish and then sipped her water quietly.

Ramsay took some bites of his own, then he brought a forkful of rice to Reek’s lips. “Open up, puppy. You need to eat.” 

Theon swallowed hard and obeyed. As he ate, he leaned into Ramsay’s warmth and strength. It seemed like a remote philosophical idea that Ramsay was the one wounding him, but the comfort was immediate and desperately needed.

Damon swallowed and wiped his mouth. He chugged from his bottle and slammed it down. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he smiled. “Alyn will be back tomorrow afternoon. Do you think these two will be ok alone together for awhile? Jeyne, how are you feeling? Would you be comfortable in the living room maybe? You guys could watch tv or a movie,” he suggested in a soft, kind and easy voice. 

Jeyne looked up wildly hopeful to do anything that wasn’t in the bedroom locked away. “I feel fine. Yes, please, can we do that? I promise to behave, I will stay right where you put me. Please?” She was nearly bouncing in her chair at the prospect.

Ramsay looked unsure, looking down at Reek. “I am not sure...Reek, would you rather go lie down and sleep? Or watch tv with Jeyne? She looks like the type to talk through movies or ask stupid questions during important plot movements.” 

Theon smiled shyly, trying to not laugh in front of Jeyne. “Yeah, but I don’t mind. I don’t want to be alone, please? If you have to chain me… I won’t complain. I won’t be bad,” he nearly whispered.

Damon grinned at Jeyne’s happiness. “Cool! I’ll get you guys coke and popcorn and shit! They should relax, don’t you think? They’re too soft and sweet to think about, you know,” Damon casually thumbed towards the basement door, stuffing more salmon in his mouth.

Jeyne smiled at Theon and said, “We could just share the same chain. That way when I talk too much through the show, which you can bet your ass I will now, you can’t escape me! You will try and drag yourself away begging for mercy, but I will just end up being dragged along, still babbling.” She threatened sweetly as she sipped her water and took another small bite of rice.  

Ramsay gave Theon a sip of water while he ate some fish then gave Reek another forkful. “Alright, we can chain them to the couch with their movie and snacks. Best keep your legs up though, Bob will be the one guarding you.” 

Damon finished off his bottle and tossed it in the trash. “I don’t think Jeyne need to be chained to anything. One of them needs to be mobile in case there’s an emergency. I’ll leave a portable phone with you,” he said to Jeyne. “I’m on speed dial. I’m number two, Ramsay’s number one. Ok? Aren’t you going to eat anymore?”

Jeyne shrugged and said, “I will eat more if you wish me to, Damon. I am just really excited to have a normal night with movies and snacks! I promise to be very good and you won’t regret trusting me!” There are terrible problems here and Jeyne wants, no needs the fantasy of a movie with a friend night. Also, it might be the only way she and Theon will get to talk privately.  

Damon motioned toward Jeyne with an earnest smile. “See? They’ll be fine. Let’s go play already! I have fucking blueballs over here!”

Ramsay sighed, then gave in. “Fine. Reek, here is your chance to prove to me that you understood your lesson. I am going to let you sit without any restraints on the couch with just a stay command. Do you think you are up to it?”

“Yes, Master. You want me to only stay on the couch? But I can speak… to Jeyne?”

“You may sit next to Jeyne and speak with her. You can have soda, popcorn and a movie. And you will not leave that couch unless it is on fire. You will not touch that phone unless there is a terrible emergency that makes Jeyne unable to use the phone. Such as Jeyne being on fire along with the couch. Unless this happens you don’t touch the phone. You do not leave that couch. Do you understand me, Reek?” Ramsay stared at his puppy, still slightly unsure of giving so much trust. 

“Yes, Master.” He leaned closer and whispered, “I don’t care if you chain me, really. I don’t… I want you to be happy. I’ll stay on the couch either way.” He probably couldn’t get far on foot anyhow. 

Ramsay kissed Reek’s forehead and then whispered, “Do you know why I feel okay letting you stay unchained even though I am so terribly possessive of you? Because you are wearing my collar and my marks on your skin. You know who you belong to and so will anyone who sees you. So you can go without the chain anytime I am home unless you are being punished. Does that please you even a little bit, sweet puppy? I want you to be happy too, you know. If you aren’t happy with me, I will have to try harder.” 

Theon stared back at Ramsay, confused. “I… um, yes. I… just want you to be happy with me. That makes me feel better.” In reality, his stomach sank thinking he was marked and owned even if or when he left. His hand itched to remove the fucking collar on his neck.

“Be good, Jeyne. Stay in the living room or kitchen, ok?” Damon kissed her cheek and stood stretching. He went about getting some food together and making popcorn. 

Feeling a sense of unbearable sadness because she knew it had to end, no matter how much she cared for him, Jeyne rushed forward. She hugged Damon hard and rubbed her cheek on his chest.

“I love you, Damie. Thank you, you are really kind to me. You have done so much for me already. I promise to stay where you want me to be tonight.” Jeyne was being completely honest as there was no way to leave this night. It would have to be carefully planned by her and Theon first.

Ramsay carried Reek to the couch and sat next to him for a minute. Grabbing his puppy’s face, he smiled into it. “Listen, I know this is so hard and scary for you. But it is all so new to you..and I have just wanted to have you with me for so long...We will calm down. We will find our own rhythm together, just give it time. Give me time to trust that you won’t try and hurt me or betray me. And give me a chance to train you, then start to give you more freedom, okay? This isn’t how it will be forever, I promise. I love you, I really want us to be happy together. Right here..this is scary to me, Reek. To let you stay here on your own with your buddy while I am downstairs. This is a real trust issue for me, puppy. I hope you understand that. Show me that I am right in trusting you to be good and loyal and loving. The more you prove you're my loving puppy, the more I will start to ease up.” 

“I…” his bottom lip started to well up, quivering, “I… I’ll try to be good. I promise to stay on the couch.” He wanted to say he didn’t  _ want  _ to be trained and he didn’t understand why it took trust to stay on a couch when he had a sprained ankle and was trapped in a guarded and alarmed home on a gated and guarded estate. He was pretty sure he shouldn’t say any of those things right now. Every objection he raised was gently ignored at best and met with violence at worst.

“Excellent, good boy. That means if you do leave the couch, I will assume that Jeyne made you do it. And I will turn her into a nice blanket for Damon to wear on cold nights. Perhaps a halloween mask of her face for myself. I am not fucking stupid, pet. I see that little look of anger in your eyes. You think your face hides things? Why do you think it was so easy for your family and Robb to just fuck you over? Your face fucks you over every time you overthink things, did you know that? Now I am not mad at you. I can’t control your emotions, I know that. But I don’t like you trying to hide things from me, even feelings. So watch your movie and have a nice time with Jeyne. But later on I want you to tell me why you are so angry.” Ramsay kissed his pet on the head and got up. “Reek, stay.” 

Theon lay panting on the couch. He covered his chest with his arms in a vain attempt to hide himself. “Yes, Master.”

Damon came in spinning Jeyne and giggling at her. He pulled her close and kissed down her neck. When he looked at Reek his smile fell and he glanced at Ramsay. “Jesus fuck, Ramsay! Are you keeping him in a constant state of terror on purpose? You’re going to turn his hair white.” He kissed Jeyne and rubbed her back. “Have fun, sweetie. It will be ok.”

Jeyne kissed Damon’s cheek and whispered, “I love you, Damie.” Then she sat next to Theon, but at a distance while Ramsay was still so close.

Damon nearly jumped up grinning so wide he almost giggled. “I love you too, sweetheart!”

Sighing, Ramsay knelt next to the couch and stroked his puppy’s face. He made sure to keep his voice very gentle and light. 

“Hey puppy, I was teasing silly. I won’t make Jeyne into a blanket or a mask. Damon wouldn’t forgive me if I did. And I know how upset you would be over it. I wouldn’t do that, I swear it. Don’t be so scared, just relax and have fun. You are safe here and I won’t be very long. I meant what I said, Reek. I want us to talk later about what you are angry about. I know you are mad about the collar, we can talk about it. Or anything else you want to discuss. Okay? Are you still my good boy, hmmm?” Ramsay tried nuzzling into his pet’s neck and gently kissing his earlobe. “Huh? Still my Reek? My loving pet? My most perfect boy? Are you? Are you, sweet puppy?” 

Reek pressed his cheek into Ramsay’s hand and hummed a little. His thighs slid against one another and he brought a hand to run through Ramsay’s thick hair. “Yes, Master. I’m yours. I’m sorry.” He sank into the couch a little under the opiate that ‘good’ ‘sweet’ and ‘perfect’ and ‘my’ could be in Ramsay’s honeyed voice. 

“Ramsay needs Reek and Reek needs Ramsay. Forever and always.” He whispered into his beloved pet’s ear then stood up. “Stay and be good, Reek.”

“Mmm,” Reek sighed. The painkiller seemed impossibly stronger, at least that’s what he pretended. “Yes, Master.” He sighed and let his muscles melt.

Damon set up Netflix for them and gave Jeyne the remote. He ran to the kitchen and back with snacks for them. “Ok! Good? You guys ok for two hours?”

“Wait! What if we need the bathroom? Do we call and ask your permission or does Bob chase us there and back?” Jeyne asked. 

“Fucking Hells! Don’t antagonize him! You can use  _ that  _ restroom. He can wait. He  _ just _ went and he’s to stay on the couch. Don’t push him off or… I don’t know… try to have a dance party or play twister or some shit. Hey! You guys can pretend the floor is lava… at least to Reek. Ok? It's two fucking hours.” He gave Jeyne a look that screamed  _ please don’t fuck this up. _

Jeyne nodded and gave Damon a look that swore she would try her damndest not to fuck this up. “Not a single step off the couch for Reek. I will only go to the living room, kitchen and the one restroom. And we will behave.”

Ramsay gave his pet a last grin then flung his arms out. “DAMON, HE IS TOO ADORABLE...HE IS MANIPULATING ME WITH HIS NEED FOR ME TO JUST CRAWL ALL OVER HIM AND LOVE HIM TO BITS. YOU’LL HAVE TO DRAG ME AWAY..TEAR ME FROM MY CRUEL LOVE WHO GIVES ME SUCH TEMPTING LOOKS!” He was wildly gesturing and spoke in a very over dramatic and very bad english or maybe scottish or quite possibly oriental accent. 

Reek blushed and smirked with his mouth pursed coyly to one side. 

“Yeah, show’s over. Save some of the theatrics for the inquisition.” Damon picked Ramsay up in a bear hug and spun him away. It was bizarre how giddy they seemed when they were headed for a gruesome task. Reek couldn’t put it together. 

“AH GOODBYE MY FAIR PUPPY LOVE! FAREWELL WHATEVER! YOUR BRAVE MEN SHALL RETURN AFTER WE HAVE BRAVELY TORTURED THE HELPLESS PRISONERS DOWNSTAIRS. WATCH OUT FOR BOB AND WE SHALL BE-” His voice was fading as Damon carried him away.

Jeyne shook her head and giggled. “Our “men” are really idiot boys, just big dangerous ones. Alright, pick a movie and then we need to talk, I think.” 

“Something stupid and funny. Do you like The Three Amigos or The Princess Bride?”

“Princess Bride is the best. Let’s do that one, it’ll cheer us up.” She gave Theon a coke and popcorn. “Hey look, we can feed ourselves!” Jeyne joked as she drank her own soda and put on the movie. 

“Heh,” Theon chose not to take that as a dig at him. 

“Theon,” he sighed and glanced over at Jeyne, “what did he do to you?”

“Nothing. This is getting back at me for jumping up and yelling at Damon, you know? Wrapping me up like a Jeyne burrito.” He smiled at Jeyne waiting for her to smack him, but she only looked worried.

 

“DICK! HOW’S IT GOING WITH THE ROOMMATE?” Damon screamed running down the stairs, banging on the wall. He stopped to slip into a coverall jumpsuit. 

“Uck oo assooe,” Dick tried to spit through a broken jaw. “Iiii? Iiii ah ooo ooiun izzsh a ee?”

Damon picked up a bamboo stick and spun it up through the air before catching it. He tried balancing it on the palm of his hand while Ramsay marched down the stairs. “Not conscious yet, huh? That’s probably good for him. Don’t you think?”

“Aaaht oo ahn oo auckuuckah!”

“He asked what you want, Ramsay, huh huh,” Damon said just as the cane fell over. 

“You know, I am really not sure whether or not Dick needs a tongue anymore. I am not sure anything coming out of his traitorous cunt mouth is worth listening to anymore.” Ramsay kicked Dick hard in the stomach then walked away to view his options for weaponry, humming. “It hurts, you know. Being betrayed hurts my fucking feelings, Dick. I AM FUCKING ADORABLE! I AM FUZZY AND LOVABLE AND GENEROUS TO A FUCKING FAULT TO MY FRIENDS. AM I NOT, DAMON? AM I NOT A FUCKING BENEVOLENT, ADORABLE PACK LEADER?” He chose a bat covered in razor wire. 

“You are, Ramsay,” Damon said with deep, indulgent, sympathy. “I hate when people don’t appreciate you.”

Ramsay nodded and swung the bat through the air. “At least you appreciate me, Damon. I know you are loyal. And Alyn and Skinner. The pets will learn to be loyal. And I am pretty sure the Freys are loyal. Hell, I think even Bob is loyal in a demonic way at least to the house. But this piece of shit here….he isn’t capable of loyalty. I don’t understand what Robb offered that was so much more interesting, that was worth dying this way...but consider yourself very lucky, Dick. Damon and I are only here to hurt you and kill that piece of shit over there. We are saving your death for Alyn. Be glad for that because I would have flayed you alive.” 

“AAHT? UCHK OO! AHSAHRD!” Dick tried to stand and pull against his chains. He sneered at Ramsay with the eye that wasn’t swollen shut.

“Hey! Let’s give him a weapon and make it more fun! Unchain him! Want to? Want to? Want to?” Damon happily released he probably didn’t have to break Dick’s jaw to keep him from convincing Ramsay he was innocent. He probably wasn’t innocent in one way or another of these accusations and certainly wasn’t in general. 

Ramsay grinned and nodded. “Yeah, unchain him let him pick something. We should be sporting, after all, he is an old friend.” 

“YES!” Damon pumped his fist and ran over to unlock Dick who was growling. “Ready, Ramsay? I’m starting the countdown! Ball crab to be deployed in 3… 2… 1!” Damon unlocked him and Dick sprang forward racing for Ramsay’s neck. “Aw, don’t be stupid! Get a WEAPON!”

Jory woke up and seemed to slosh about in the ropes binding him, groaning.

Ramsay was ready and the second Dick came for him, he swung low, taking out Dick’s left knee. “You are a fucking moron! You were given a chance! You are really good at fucking up chances. Go crawl to get something in five seconds or less...or you lose the chance and this really is your last chance at anything, Dick.”

He looked up and grinned at Jory. “Ah, look! Our guest is rousing, Damon! Maybe he needs a little water to clear his head?” Ramsay kicked Dick who was coming at him again. “What an idiot! Excuse me a moment, sir.” He said politely to Jory before he swung the bat into Dick’s back. He gave another swing that broke Dick’s arm and stepped over the writhing, screaming man to face Damon. 

“Hey! I have an idea! Let’s leave that fuck for Alyn, he is too stupid to play right. Let’s have a little wager on our guest’s skin. You will use your whip and I will use my flaying blade. Let’s see who gets the most information out of him! What do you think?”

Ramsay began to arrange the chains to spread Jory out in the center of the room, whistling. “Oh, chain that pulsing meat back up for Alyn, would you, Damon dear? Then help me get our new buddy all settled into his new and final home.” 

“Of course, honey.” Damon grabbed Dick’s leg with both hands and pulled him up by it. “Ha ha, hey, Jory, remember this?” He took Dicks leg and bent his knee backwards until it snapped over Damon’s thigh then burst out laughing. Dick’s screams rose and fell like a wailing siren as Damon put him back into place. “Do you want me to knock him out or do you like the musical accompaniment, darling?” Damon asked leaning over his shoulder with a flourishing gesture. 

“My giant gentle friend, I really would like to hear what our new friend has to say. As much as I do enjoy Dick’s performance, we sadly must cut it short for now. But we can be sure to wake him up before we leave. Thank you darling, for taking care of that for me. Don’t worry, Jory, we are going to set you up in just a moment. We really do not mean to be rude, but we are quite full up with traitors and simply have become overloaded. If you could just be patient for another moment, sir.” 


	24. Bloody Truths

Ramsay smiled charmingly at Jory as he finished setting the chains up the way he wanted them. “Damon will carry you over here as soon as he has helped Dick calm down a little bit. I would advise you not to attempt to be stupid like Dick. Damon has already snapped most of your bones, but I am sure he can find a few left if you give him a reason.” 

“There are, like, a hundred in your ear,” Damon informed the room as he choked Dick out. “I read that online.”

“What- what the fuck do you want from me? I just got lost on the way to my girlfriend’s house.”

“Oh,” Damon sucked at his teeth. “Well, jeez, Jory. We’re really trying not to be rude here and then you have to go and lie to us. That’s not a good start, buddy.” Damon stood up once Dick slumped over. “You know what we love about using a thumbprint to unlock a cell phone? All you need is the right thumb! It doesn’t even have to be warm, now that is a fact, son!” Damon took out Jory’s phone and tossed it to Ramsay then grabbed a bowie knife he was rather sentimental about and slashed through the ropes binding Jory to a cold steel pole. He took Jory back up over his shoulder and started to put the chains in place.

Ramsay was playing with the phone and said, “Jory, why would you need information on Theon Greyjoy and Jeyne Poole? You are Robb’s second in command aren’t you?” 

Jory tried to spit at Ramsay, but his saliva didn’t make it. “Just kill me then. I won’t talk and he won’t negotiate with you.”

“Aw, that  _ almost _ makes me feel bad. I would negotiate for you, Ramsay. I have actually, with your fucking father and he’s scarier than either of us.” Damon smiled at Jory but there was a burning hatred in there the man couldn’t understand. 

“I was gathering intel for a fucking  _ rescue _ ! Don’t look at me like  _ I’m  _ thescum!”

Ramsay laughed and walked over to the stretched out man and used his knife to start removing his clothing. “Oh, a rescue! It was a rescue, Damon! You were all worried for nothing. Jory wasn’t coming to steal our pets and let Robb have the chance to put bullets in their heads. No, he was there to rescue them! Alas! We have wronged him perhaps, Damon? I know how to be sure though. Damon, I get the front and you get the back. We can take turns with questions and answers! Now Jory, let us start again. So, explain to me this... Who asked you to rescue Reek and Jeyne?” As he asked, Ramsay began to make a lovely series of beginning cuts on Jory’s chest. 

m

“FUCK YOU! GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING DERANGED PSYCHOPATH!” 

“Look, look, let me show you how clean a bullwhip is and then what a mess a knotted cat o’ nine makes, ok?” Damon beckoned Ramsay over and made a lightning fast movement that preceded a crack. A slit of blood slowly appeared and deepened as Jory screamed. “Look, like, you see? That's deeper, sure, but it's going to heal well. That’s what I did with Jeyne. Think about Reek’s back, what a fucking mess it is. I don’t know how it will heal. You know?”

Ramsay nodded watching, then said, “Now show me what I did to Reek on him. I want the right perspective, Damon. I need it.” 

“Yeah! First of all,” Damon pulled another whip from his rack as Jory cursed them both, “the ends are knotted, that tears up the flesh instead of cutting it. It’s like using a dull blade versus a razor. The razor will go deeper but, honestly, it will hurt less and heal faster. You can use a soft leather cat o’ nine with flat smooth ends. It will hurt and sound bad, it will bruise him and cause superficial damage if you keep going at it, but it won’t tear his bony little back to pieces. I have one upstairs that’s very soft so it’s good for playing. Yeah, but anyway, here’s the knotted one, same amount of force.” 

This strike was more of a deep, hard smack than a zip and crack. Jory’s back became a Jackson Pollock painting of pinks, red, and deep crimsons. “Like, dude, is that want you want for Reeky? Really? Oh yeah, and notice how his arms are above his head and that pushes his shoulder blades out and, what? His spine in! See?”

He smacked Ramsay’s arm and walked over to point out how Jory’s spine was protected by the meat bulging around it. “A whip isn’t a belt. Don’t stretch him  _ bending _ over the bed with his spine sticking out. And, for fucks sake! If you use a NEW tool on him, do it with THE FUCKING LIGHTS ON! You should really try everything you use on him on yourself. I’m serious. I’ll try it on you, ha mha.” Damon stopped being so serious and looked approvingly at Jory’s shredded back. “You ever watch Passion of the Christ to jerk off, Jory? I do.”

“G-go right th-through all s-seven hells, you maniac,” Jory stammered at length. 

“See, as fun as it is hearing you tell me to fuck off and all, what I really want to hear isn’t ‘fuck you’ when I give a simple order or ask a friendly question, it’s ‘yes, Master’ or ‘sure, Damie!’ or ‘thank you, sweetie” and  _ that  _ is why you’re a motherfucking cumm guzzling scumbag; because you tried to  _ take  _ THAT from me!”

Ramsay grinned at Jory and shook his head. “See...you just don’t understand, do you? That little whore that was isn’t anymore. Jeyne is Damon’s little bit of joy, actually probably almost more of an obsession...a crush made true for them. So he kind of really, really wants to hurt you. I want to really hurt you too. Because my lovely pet’s other name was there too. You were coming for my Reek...and again...kind of that crush, obsession thing. Theon and Jeyne aren’t ever coming out of this house without their loving owners with them. You, and anyone who tries to touch them, will NEVER leave this house. Now...if you were smart, you would be a little more polite and helpful.”

He finished connecting his cuts and began the delicate process of peeling off the man’s chest. “Anytime you want to start answering questions, you let us know, Jory.” Ramsay said, then spoke over the man’s screaming to Damon. 

“Okay, you made your point. I will be more cautious in my punishments. I will admit I got a little overzealous this time. It’s just... I need to make sure he understands. Reek needs to know he can never run, never just do as he pleases. He has spent years having to act and please others and how do I know I am not being played? I usually can see what goes in his face...but I don’t know the actual thoughts in his mind. Does he think he is playing me, waiting me out or does he really understand?” He ripped the last bit off, ruining his careful work but laughing at the vomit and piss spraying out of the thrashing man. 

“Still nothing to say? You still don’t want to help us out answer any questions? Jory? Alright, Damon. Your turn again. Now..so Reek broke a stay..how do YOU think I should have whipped him?” 

“With a flogger with flat broad tails like this,” Damon explained, yelling over the screaming. “Or, you could use one with fat braided tails. Because it’s heavy and wider it will  _ bruise _ more than it cuts. When you have knots at the very ends, as with the cat you used, the tails cut through the air quickly and bring the knots tearing through the flesh.”  

Damon ran his fingers along his rack until he found a beaded whip.“I think your boy is taking it moment by moment. There’s nothing mean or underhanded about that. He’s trying to be perfect for you, but perfection is, like, an illusion. You know? Right now when I watch you guys, it looks like he’s really trying through a wall that makes him feel safer and you keep chipping away at that wall. Each crack hurts him but you uh, you know, try to make it better, ha ha.” Damon winked and blew him a kiss. “Watch what this one does!”

After three more turns each, Ramsay heard Jory start to beg. 

Jeyne ate some popcorn, snuggled against her best buddy and sipped coke. They recited favorite lines from thier best movie and it was almost normal. If it weren’t for the twitches and the whip marks.

“I… I know we have to leave, Theon. I love Damon and I think you might even love Ramsay and they might love us back in this strange fucked up dark way that we all have… but we have to go. We need to be careful and slow about it, Theon. I think Walda wants to help us...so does Sansa.” 

“I know,” he whispered. “He’s never going to take it off, is he?”

Jeyne shook her head. “Probably not. I may not be wearing a collar, but I have my marks to tell I am owned. Fuck! Why couldn’t we have normal relationships? We fall in love with abusive killers, we are being stalked and targeted for death by other abusive killers..what is wrong with us? They will never let us go. They will never let us say...go to the store or for lunch by ourselves. Ramsay will never let you hold a job, hang out with friends, or anything. They will tell us what to do and that will be that. What..what if I get pregnant? How could I explain what daddy does for work? What do I do when daddy brings home a torn up person over his shoulder and our kid goes insane? What if I anger him again? Will he whip me and then try to explain that to our child? What if the child angers him? I think I would murder Damon rather than ever let him take a whip to my kids!”

Jeyne put her head in her hands. “I am angry and scared over things that haven’t even happened yet. But they will...they will. Why couldn’t we have met under better conditions? He can never see me as equal and I can’t live this way, I just can’t do it. And you, I am scared for you, Theon. Ramsay might love you but look how much he has injured you already. We have to run, we have no choice. They won’t understand, ever and if they catch us…they may not forgive us.” She shuddered and started to tear up a bit.

“If we ... _ did _ , Jon would take us in. I just don’t know how to get to him.” Theon almost smiled. He wanted to laugh, he only felt shattered. “Ramsay would be so angry…” He rubbed his face. “I don’t even know what day it is. I don’t know even know the time. Do you?”

Jeyne started to nod then suddenly shook her head and laughed. “Oh god, no I don’t..I know it’s night. Even when I went out I didn’t really notice anything, not the date, time or temperature. It’s like fucking being on the best trip ever with Damon...it’s like...like the fucking good shit your brothers hide away for special customers, ya know? He gives me that goofy smile and then he has that deep voice telling me I am his good girl and...I can’t think. I can’t think until it’s too late. Maybe..maybe Walda can reach Jon for us? She might tell on us instead...” 

“Who’s Walda? See if you can put the news on. I just need to see,” he laughed nervously, “some of the outside world.”

Jeyne reached for the remote while answering. “She is Roose’s fiance. Soon to be your Master’s mother in law. She is not afraid of the Boltons at all and she helped me when I ran away. She kept me safe and even had Roose protecting me. Walda has offered to help me before. Maybe she will again.” The news flashed onto the screen and Jeyne tossed the remote back on the side table and went to get more soda in the kitchen. 

She decided to get a an extra in case Theon wanted another one too. As she got the drinks she looked at the kitchen window. It was black and she only saw herself and maybe some bushes beyond that. “No doors. No windows.” Jeyne muttered as she took the sodas back into the living room. “Theon? What's wrong?” Her friend was pale staring at the screen of the tv and she rushed forward. “Are you okay? I can call Damon or Ramsay on the phone if you need it. Are you hurting really bad?” That is when she saw what was on the news and sucked in her breath. “Oh sweetie, I am so sorry.” Jeyne hugged her friend gently.

 

Ramsay grabbed Jory by the chin and shook his head lazily. “Jory, you seem to be trying to say something. Damon, get the water bottle. Here, have a nice drink then try again. Now...here is what I want to know and then I will let this all end for you, sweet new friend. Ready? Good. Was it just Robb who sent you here to “rescue” our pets or was Asha Greyjoy involved as well? Take your time, have another sip of water and then answer me. Or it’s Damon’s turn again, then mine. And you are running out of small pieces for me to remove.” 

“It was Robb, just-just Robb. Asha hates us. Pl-please s-stop the pain,” he moaned. 

Ramsay grinned and nodded. “What do you think Damon? Think Jory is telling us the truth? Think we should let him die now?” 

“It’s hard to say ‘no’ when he’s finally so polite.” Damon stretched and yawned happily. He watched Dick’s head rolling on his shoulders. “Leave the body here to keep poor Dick company. He still has a while to wait before death comes to soothe him.”

Smiling sweetly at Jory, Ramsay stroked his cheek and said, “Alright then. You were a very good sport all in all. You may die now. I want to try something new tonight. And you are perfect for it because it is exactly how I want to kill Robb Stark. What better way to practice than on someone so close to him?” Ramsay darted forward and started to use his teeth to rip through Jory’s throat. He choked on the blood and it only excited him to chew harder. 

Damon ran his tongue across his teeth, smiling. He started unzipping his jumpsuit, deciding to take another warm shower. 

 

“I don’t want hurt anyone,” Theon whispered to Jeyne. “I don’t want to hurt Ramsay,” he decided, more specifically.

Jeyne petted Theon’s hair like she always has when he was sad. “I know you don’t. And I don’t want to hurt Damon. But look, just look at what the news said. Your brothers are dead, on an overdose? Really? You don’t think Ramsay or Asha or Robb had something to do with all that? We have got to get out of here, away from all of them somehow. If we could convince Ramsay and Damon to leave all this then great, but do you really think that will happen? Do you think they will suddenly see as as equals? Do you think anything will actually get better?” 

“No. Maybe a little for you,” he muttered smiling weakly, “I feel like it will only get worse for me.”

Jeyne snorted then said, “Well, yeah, Damon doesn’t use me as a punching bag. We need to go before it does get worse for either of us though.” 

“Hey,” one of the Frey’s stepped into the hallway. Theon didn’t know anyone else was in the house. “Is someone hurt? Did a stitch tear or something? I thought I heard crying.”

“No,” Theon smiled.

Jeyne smiled as well and said, “We are fine thank you but I have a question. I really need to speak with Walda Frey. Could you tell her I would like to speak to her that I may have been hasty in my former decision?”

“Walda? Yeah, sure. That’s my sister. I’ll let her know.” He waved to signify he’d still be down the hall and went back to whatever he’d been doing in silence.

Giggling, Jeyne said, “Good thing we kept our voices down around here. Okay, so Walda will probably visit or call or something soon. I can introduce you to her and hopefully she will help us out.” 

Theon just looked and Jeyne and grinned. He was fucking terrified.

Damon came rushing in first. He seemed to appear in a flash of rolling thunder and swept Jeyne up into his arms. “Hey, babydoll! Did you get to finish your movie?” He started kissing her all over and swinging her about.

She had to suppress a scream when Damon crashed in and grabbed her. “Yes, we did! But..Damie..the news...Reek’s brothers...look.” Jeyne had grabbed his cheeks lightly and turned his head to see the television still showing footage of the Greyjoy deaths. “Did..did you or Ramsay…?” She whispered but then didn’t finish. “I’m sorry, never mind. I shouldn't have asked.” 

“RAMSAY! HEY! THE GREYJOY BROTHERS ARE DEAD! Ha ha, died in their jacuzzi on their own drugs! That’s hilarious! What an expensive way to kill yourself! Ha ha!”

Jeyne wanted so badly to hit Damon for being so insensitive but she didn’t dare. He was freshly showered and she knew why. I am scared of him and how can I be in love with someone who scares me? It’s really not fair. Instead, she winced from the bellowing so close to her ears then just pressed into his chest. Once we are alone, I am going to at least try and speak with him. Just like Theon, I don’t want to hurt my love, and he is that regardless. Maybe there is at least a slim chance that Damon will hear me this time. If he does, maybe I will be able to help him too. 

Ramsay stepped into the living room, still rubbing a towel on his head. “No shit, really? There is fucking karma for you.” He dropped down next to Reek to see the emotional weather there. “How are you little puppy? Did you get sad over those two wastes of air? Considering what they have done to you, they wouldn’t deserve your sadness.”

“I know. I’m not as strong as you are.” Theon smiled weakly and shrugged. “I just… used to hope things could change. Now I know they won’t. That’s all.” He slowly sat up. “I feel a lot better, physically. I didn’t get off the couch or even move very much,” he said softly looking up at Ramsay, hoping for approval.

“Good boy. I am so proud of you for behaving. I am glad I trusted you, Reek. Let’s go upstairs and I am going to reward you for being so good!” He gently scooped his pet up and nuzzled into his curls for a moment. “Don’t even think of those two pieces of shit, puppy. Only I matter and I love you will never let you go, never leave you or let anyone else hurt you.” 

Theon’s head rolled, dizzy, onto Ramsay’s shoulder even as his hot stomach dropped. “Yes, Master.” He looked at the stairs and wondered what would happen after he and Ramsay ascended them. What would a ‘reward’ mean?

“What do you want to do, Jeyne? Do you want to go for a ride? Go to bed? You wanna watch a movie with me?!”

Jeyne grinned and said, “Oh, a ride! Please? That sounds so fun! Could we?” It would be best to speak to him away from the house. He might be easier to convince away from Ramsay.

Ramsay grinned at his pet and said, “We are going upstairs for some privacy. Damon, be careful, don’t be gone long. Too many gunning for us out there right now, ya know? Don’t go too far.” He started to climb the steps while pretending to growl and nibble at Reek’s ears.

Reek… no, Theon, hummed and twisted a little in Ramsay’s arms. He bit his lip and tried not to smile. His pulse was racing.

“Such a good boy for me. I love you so much, little puppy. You make me so happy.” He carried his pet into his room and locked the door. Gently, Ramsay put Reek down on his bed and carefully undressed him. “How are you feeling, sweet puppy? Are you too tired or in too much pain?” Ramsay began to kiss his pet’s neck and rub circles onto his chest. One hand began to drift lower until he had Reek in his hand, stroking him. “I want to make you feel so very good, my pet. Will you let Master make you feel very good, puppy? Hmm..? A good pet deserves a reward.” 

Theon’s eyes rolled and closed. His eyebrows knitted together high on his forehead. His chest and cheeks flushed as he bit his lip. He found Ramsay’s eyes without meaning to. It was hopeless. “Please, Master?”

Ramsay smirked then leaned down to bite at that pouty lower lip. “Good boy. Show me how much you like my touch. You can’t move your body though, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Only use your face and voice to show me, puppy. Tell me how you like it best.”

“Everything you to do me is always the fucking best, when you want me to come for you. You’re like drug…” Theon tried to swallow his words but grinned lopsided up at Ramsay again.

Ramsay giggled and gave a bit to Reek’s earlobe as his other hand now also drifted downwards. “There is my good puppy. I love how you surrender to me. Do you know how much I love to see you like this? I want to always be the one to make you feel so good, my sweet puppy. Don’t you always want your Master to treat you so well?”

“Uh huh,” Reek answered, sounding drunk in his own ears.

He cupped Reek’s balls and began to find a slight squeezing motion that made his pet whimper in such a delightful way. “That is it...let me see how much you love this. Tell me who you belong to, who makes Reek feel so nice? Hmm?”    

Reek gripped the bars of the headboard above him, wincing as a spot or two on his back disagreed with the motion. “You,” he panted. “I belong to you.” Then softly like a prayer, “ _ Master.” _

Ramsay started to kiss him softly only nibbling gently at those lovely lips. “Such a perfect pet, my good boy! Master wants to make you beg for it...you’ll do that for me, won’t you puppy? Of course you will, my wonderful Reek. All mine, all yours. Forever, pet. Tell me you love me and come for your Master.”


	25. Hunting for Something to Keep Forever

**** Jeyne grinned up at Damon and thought about how to phrase her words once they were alone and away from the house. 

“Hey! I know a drive thru Dairy Queen! Want to get some ice cream?!” Jeyne clutched his arm and squeezed it hard. “Yes please! I love ice cream! Could I get a fudge and caramel sundae? Please, I always wanted to try both at once! But Petyr would have killed me if my weight had gone up. I haven’t eaten a sundae in years! Sometimes Theon would bring some ice cream or frozen yogurt down for me on rough nights. But not often because Petyr got so pissed about it.” And here she goes again, forgetting this man was deadly, was someone she needed to run from. All she could do was grin stupidly at him and be so grateful for everything Damon does for her. Fuck. 

“Yeah! Awesome! I’m going to get one of those shake thingys with fudge and oreos!” Damon lightly smacked her leg and grinned. “You could gain fifty pounds and you’d still be beautiful. Too pretty for me, SORRY!” He laughed and kept his eyes on the road. “Too late! Deal with it. Fuck yes!” he started singing to her. “Ice cream! And Jeyne! Awesome! Get some!” He sped around two cars and easily zipped into the lane he wanted. 

Jeyne giggled but tightened her seat belt all the same. “Is it...did you take something or is this from...killing that man?” She asked timidly, not sure if this was going to be a bad subject or not yet. She carefully watched to see if thunder would mar his somewhat manic expression. 

“Oh… I dunno. I don’t do drugs anymore,” Damon frowned bitterly. “I guess I like my work,” he said suddenly brightening. “That probably seems… I don’t know... weird, at least from your perspective. They’re all very bad people, that I  _ deal  _ with. This bad person was coming to get you and Reek, so I was happy to stop that.” Damon smiled gently and patted her leg. 

Jeyne nodded and twisted her fingers together in her lap but bit her lip. She saw that brief upset on his face. “I..I’m sorry. If you don’t want me to ask about your work, I won’t. It's just... I have a few questions...you said before it was okay for me to ask questions..” She peeked up carefully and didn’t even intend to look like a puppy, but to her chagrin, Jeyne could see in the window reflection that is just what she looked like.

Damon smirked and his eyes brightened. “Ok! You can ask, and if I don’t want to talk about it, I won’t get angry- I’ll just tell you so.”

“Thank you. That is fair. I..would never ask like for..specifics or even names...I don’t want to know. But... is this something you will always do as a job? Is this a temporary job or a career for you? Is that okay, if I ask questions that are general like that?” 

“Yeah! That makes sense! It's kind of your life too now, right? Well, Roose, err, Mr. Bolton and I both kind of see me in law enforcement, ha ha. I know that sounds strange,right? But, I think I’d be really good at it. I like protecting weak and innocent people from people like me. I’ll probably always do jobs for the Boltons and I’m not  _ so  _ stupid that I can’t figure out Roose wants a cop or two in his pocket. He wants Ramsay’s friends to either be good connections for him or become good connections. He likes to spin webs all over the North.” Damon smiled at her and rubbed the back of his head. 

Jeyne nodded. “Thank you for explaining.” On one hand, she was relieved that Damon had another option besides just killing. On the other hand, he planned to always be killing in some way or another and always stay connected to the Boltons. But did it have to be Ramsay, he sounded like Roose had extreme impact. Careful now, she cautioned as she spoke. “If Roose offered you a way to have your own place with me, we could leave Ramsay’s place, right?” 

“That’s the plan. Even an apartment on his estate would be better than living down the hall from his bedroom,” Damon said softer than usual. “I love Ramsay, a lot, but… I want my own life. You think Alyn and Skinner are going to leave that house until Ramsay’s bored or annoyed with them? No fucking way. BUT your friend has relaxed Ramsay so much, I think when he feels more secure with Reek, he’ll pull his talons out of everyone else. I’ve never seen him so happy… content,” Damon decided. “He’s content. It’s a stable kind of happy. Now, let me ask you something, and I promise you,” Damon raised his right hand, “anything I tell Ramsay will be expertly rearranged and sanitized. That’s IF I tell him at all. I swear, I won’t get him in trouble. I want Ramsay to be happy and I like the little guy. Uh, what I mean to ask is; how is Reek doing? Does he really like Ramsay? Ramsay’s… concerned.”

Jeyne felt so sad because she knew Ramsay won’t let Damon go. She knows Damon will never really leave this life and she can’t raise children or marry into it. But Jeyne guards her face and thinks how to answer this dangerous question.

“Reek loves Ramsay, he really does. But Ramsay scares him half to death and Reek can’t take so much pain all the time! It makes his fear sort of greater than his love, ya know? He..tries really hard to please him, but Reek hates that collar. He resents not having any freedom of movement but he isn’t about to be bad over it. Hell, he makes me look like a fucking rebel compared to him and he looks like he’s been through a prison gangbang!” Jeyne clapped her hand over her running mouth and gave wide eyes up at Damon. “Sorry... too far. Sorry.” 

Damon burst out laughing. “Nah, I get it. I do. I can see he’s trying. I tried to tell Ramsay he doesn’t need such a rough hand. I’m afraid, he seems sensitive and loving and I don’t want Ramsay to break that. Ramsay has a hard time understanding how people feel outside of himself. Is that the right way to say it? He can look at you and know you resent him even as you smile submissively. He knows I’m trying to pull away before I even do it. I don’t get how he can’t take that next step and see what other people need. He’s not emotionally dumb, he’s very good with people and words. I don’t know what it is.” 

Damon looked Jeyne over and smiled bashfully. “Shit. I bet I do the same thing, huh? I tell him, ‘Be easy with Reek! He’s a sweet, sensitive little guy!’ and he tells me, ‘Damon, you fucking come dumpster! Take off your fucking rose-colored glasses and get your size 16 feet on the fucking ground!’ He thinks I just want to lay in a field smelling flowers. ‘Hey! Everything’s groovy!’ when the house is on fire.” He watched Jeyne to see what another smart person thought of him and hoped for a better verdict.

Jeyne reached out and stroked a large paw then grabbed one finger which took her whole hand to do it. “Ramsay should listen to you. He will destroy what makes Th..Reek love him if he hurts him too much. If he doesn’t loosen up a little bit. I am glad you aren't like him, Damie. Oh, look! The ice cream shop!”

“Yes!” Damon pulled into the drive thru line. “Thanks, baby. He does listen to me… ha, ha, eventually.”

Jeyne grinned and squeezed his hand. It was almost killing her to keep from crying, she felt so sad. How can he go between an, aw shucks kind of charm to a cold killer? How can she reconcile that happy adoring look he gives her with that thunderous one that could bring a spanking or a whip? She tried to concentrate on ordering her ice cream and tasting the wonderfulness of it. “Oh, it is as good as I always thought it would be! Thank you sweetie, so much!” And that was all she could take. It was a humiliating mess; she started to sob while ice cream was still in her mouth. “Sorry...sorry.” 

“What?” At first Damon seemed panicked, but he shortly lowered his voice and spoke calmly. “What’s wrong, Jeynie? What is it?” He took her cup of ice cream and set it in a cupholder. Then tenderly cleaned her face with some napkins.

Jeyne couldn’t tell the truth of course, but she could say some of it. She wanted to be as honest as she could, she owed Damon that at least. “I just...I love you and you have done all this for me...wine, ice cream, protecting me from bad men...you let me watch a movie with my best friend...you tried to get Ramsay to be nicer to him. And...and I worry and I am scared and I am afraid to ask the real questions of you...because I am scared of how you will answer me.”  

“Sweetie, just tell me and we’ll try to work through it. I promise to be as patient and thoughtful as I can.” He unbuckled her and pulled her into his lap. “I won’t smash!” he added.

Jeyne nodded then sniffed. She leaned against his chest, cuddling in very close. “I..when you are holding me..I feel very tiny, helpless, like a freaking china doll, breakable and easily movable. I am not sure that is a healthy thing all the time. I am used to taking care of myself, used to protecting myself and my friends. Even Petyr let us go out sometimes if one of his guys was with us. Sometimes, we got to go to the store or downtown on our own too. We find our own food, our own way to things. So...I am not used to this and it scares me.”

Taking a deep breath, Jeyne plunges into the real questions that are plaguing her. ”So if Roose gives us a chance to leave, to have our own home. What happens then? What would change? Am I a regular girlfriend or wife? Can I hang out with my friends, can I come and go as I please then? If I anger you...would you spank or whip me? Will there still be rules like now?” 

“Things would change, yeah. Once Robb Stark is dead, I could let you go out, escorted. Not to keep tabs on what you’re doing, I’m just worried about old clients and if anyone else would want to get to me, Ramsay or Reek through you. Maybe it's better for you to know… there is a reward if you’re kidnapped, lost, or … whatever for your safe return. Reek too. Everyone also knows there’s a high price for fucking with Bolton property in anyway. Still, someone might be stupid enough to try to ransom you. You were already in the city's underbelly when we came across the two of you, Ramsay and I had to try to keep you safe from there.”

“The safer I feel, the closer we are, I can see letting you go out and stuff. I wouldn’t want you to have an outside job… but a job somewhere safe with people I know would be ok, if that’s what you wanted. I’d let you have a phone, computer, and even a car eventually. I’d still want to track you and be able to check in with you. I’ll probably still spank you, but I don’t have many rules to begin with and they’d only shed over time. Yes, I will probably be an abusive, controlling husband by most people’s definition but, I do want to be your husband and not your Master. Does that make any sense?”

Blushing to cover the rest of how she felt, Jeyne muttered, “When you punish me or are mad at me, I want to call you master, because I get scared...I hurt and I call you that. And I hate admitting that but we are trying to be honest. So...what if…” But Jeyne couldn’t ask this question, at least not while sitting in his lap. Jeyne squirmed, then tried to climb back to her own side. “Please, I need distance just for a moment. Just to ask my question, please?” 

“Ok, sweet Jeyne, just don’t touch that door handle.” Damon helped her back into her seat and buckled her in.

“Why would I do that? I can’t ask you my question if I am running, silly.” Jeyne babbled but terror and panic were swallowing her. Breathe, you need to ask, you need to give this one last fucking chance just to see...okay? Even if he goes all Damon Smash that is fine, at least you’ll know that what you plan on doing is the right course. A choked sound came out and then she tried again to speak. 

“What if...what if..I mean I was..” She started to hyperventilate, you already know the fucking answer! Why are you torturing yourself this way? Because I have to actually hear it for myself, not just assume. Great, I have argued myself into a panic attack just like fucking Theon. Where is Theon because I can’t breathe and he would remember what to do when I hyena whistle like this, I can’t breathe.

“Jeyne,” Damon’s voice was lush and cool like a shady forest. “Just say it. Rip off the bandage.” 

That voice was the one she fell for, that was the other one, not the goofy lovey dovey Damon that she adores...the other one. That calm deep one that lets her know it will be good, he can take care of things if she would just let go. So she did but she knew it would be so bad.

“I..I..was taken, just taken. And I am glad it was you, I love you but what if...what if WHAT I CAN’T LIVE THAT WAY, WHAT IF I CAN’T, WHAT IF WE HAVE KIDS, THEY CAN’T LIVE THAT WAY, Oh god, oh god, I’m sorry..please...I love you and I am very scared and I don’t know if I can...what if later I can’t, what if you don’t want me anymore...what if I don’t want you anymore...will you kill me? WILL I GO IN RAMSAY’S FUCKING BASEMENT FOR GOOD?”

Jeyne curled into a ball and just waited to have hell rain on her. 

“Aw, baby,” Damon rumbled. He unbuckled her and pulled her back to his chest, stroking her hair in slow, light motions. “Poor, Jeyne. No, no! You’ll never stay in the basement. Damn, that must be like a real nightmare for you, for normal people. Alright, alright, just let it out.” He couldn’t stand seeing her so scared of him even as he warmed and grew as she curled against him. “If you just can’t live like this? Shit. I’ll keep trying for years probably. I am real fucking stubborn. But… if you were on a ledge, or something, I’d rather let you go than see you die or go insane. If we have kids, yeah, things would have to change pretty quickly. Fuck. I didn’t really think that one through,” he realized out loud. How the fuck would Ramsay deal with that? What danger would his son or daughter be in? Jeyne was already in this world when he found her, but how could he justify exposing a little baby to this world. “Huh… we’ll have to make sure you don’t. At least… not until we’re out.” Damon sighed and seemed a little sad.

Jeyne felt her heart crack for both of them. It was doomed and he was not going to see that for years. They will never be free of Ramsay, she will never be able to have a child. Damon will never feel safe enough to really let her have much freedom and she loved him so much. Even if he was an abusive chauvinistic jerk, she didn’t want to leave him, she wanted to change him. And as Petyr told her before, whores only change men for a short time period. But she couldn’t take seeing him so sad, not tonight. Jeyne wasn’t sure when she and Theon would leave, but they were going to leave. And knowing how much it will hurt Damon was nearly killing her.

So she nudged into his chin with her nose gently, a few times, then nipped at his chin, hard, harder, forcing his attention elsewhere. “Damie..I can’t help being scared...but you can help me make the scare fun at least.” Her voice quavered but it was calmer now. The decision was made and Jeyne was able to accept it. 

Now Jeyne could enjoy the rest of what she had left with him. And to be honest, Jeyne never minded a dose of fear or pain, it was why she was so very good at her job. And this was a goodbye, she needed it to be good. To be good and painful and sweet and horrible so it stays in her head forever.

“Make me scared in a good way, please? If I have to live under this dominance of yours, at least can we put it to good use?” Jeyne was hoping this wasn’t too bold, but she wasn’t acting. This was real and she was already starting to bite hard at his lip growling.

“I am just property, huh? Just a pet for you, Damon? What if I am a very bad one, what if I decide to be bad? Not very very bad...just...hmm...nope..I wanted to go aggressive and I can’t right now. I don’t want to challenge you, I want you to take me down, I think. Holy shit, now I am babbling and fucking this up too.” Jeyne bit Damon’s lip in frustration. 

“You want to be naughty, little girl? That’s cute. I like it. I can’t do too much in the car because,” he wrapped a hand around her neck, his thumb and fingers overlapping, “I’m too fucking big. Let me pull over on a backroad just a minute or two away.” He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. “Get back in your seat and buckle yourself in.”

Jeyne nodded and as quick as she could without hurting herself, she got into her seat and buckled. She grinned but was bright red and looking down. What the hell am I inviting him to do? Have I gone mad? No..I want to enjoy this while I can..I want to do anything and everything I can to remember this. And I do want this..I really do. Her hands were shaking which was stupid. Jeyne is getting something she wants, a new concept but why should it scare her so much? Because it will end too fast? Because she will like it too much to leave? So she reached out her trembling hands and grabbed onto Damon’s large one like an anchor. 

 

Damon pulled into the parking lot of an old gas station and wove around the back, taking a dirt road for a few minutes. He stopped the car at last and put the keys in his pocket. As soon as he was outside, shutting his door, he seemed to appear at Jeyne’s door and swung it open. He leaned down and kissed her neck down to her chest before pulling away. “You want be a naughty, fragile little girl? You don’t need me anymore? You don’t like me that much?” He smiled playfully, but his eyes were hungry. Damon stepped back. “Go ahead and try to leave me. See what it gets you. I’ll count to twenty. Try not to hurt yourself.”

Jeyne’s breath caught in her throat but she was trembling and soaked already. Excitement, dark joy coursed through her and she undid her seat belt and got out of the car on shaky legs. For once second she was scared, almost too scared then that alone was enough to make her give a tiny whimper of need, want. “Okay…” She gave a nervous giggle then dashed away. Heading into the trees and weaving through them. Finding a small fox hollow or at least it seemed like it might be, Jeyne ducked down and tried to calm her breathing. 

Damon stopped counting then the ground seemed to tremble as he came pounding through the woods, snapping and breaking branches. It sounded like a bear was rampaging for her. He was excited to see if she could force herself to remain hiding or if he could scare her into running when he got closer. He tried to search out the few smashed leaves or bent twigs, the weeds springing back which would point her way.

She flinched and held her mouth tightly shut with both hands, curled tight into the hidey hole. It sounded like Godzilla was attacking the woods or a werewolf looking to eat and Jeyne got startled several times. It was hard to stay completely still and she knew if Damon touched her suddenly she would scream like a damned lunatic.

Damon slowed, seeing no more little markers. He crept around then stopped and lowered himself, listening silently.

When he went quiet, that is what got her scared into panting a little. Too silent now, does that mean her beast has caught her scent? Or that he is further away? Should she try and run for it and find a new spot in case? But Jeyne decided to stay still just in case but she was panting, it was fear and excitement building, she felt like tiny prey. 

“Jeyne,” he crooned. He was close. “I hear you. I’m coming to get you. If you run,” he stood and started creeping forward, “I’ll get more excited. I’ll come and catch you and take you roughly. You have to think, is that what you want? Do you want to come out and end it? Beg for mercy? Keep begging and I’ll make you like it. Do you want that? Or are you going to keep hiding? I’m so close now. If I catch you without the fun of chasing you down and without you begging to cool my blood, I’ll have energy for other fun you may not like as well as I do. Uh oh, am I very close now?”

As Damon spoke, Jeyne started to slowly creep out hoping to get around him and dash the other way. She only moved when he spoke hoping it would cover her tracks just enough. Just like a rabbit or any other prey, she tenses, ready to dart. Except when she finally does dart from behind him, Jeyne makes sure that he can hear her. She is grinning wildly, terror and exhilaration flow through her and she flies.

Damon laughs and comes tearing through the woods for her, easily outpacing her short little strides, quick as they are. He burst through a bush she had to tear around and leapt over a fallen tried she had to struggle under before catching her and pulling her back to his chest. He bit into her neck, only hard enough to bruise.

When he caught her, Jeyne cried out and when he bit down, she went limp. A groan of lust came slipping out, then she melted into him. 

Something in Damon soared over her sweet submission. “Good girl.” He spun her in his arms and held her head and neck in one hand to protect them and he slammed her down onto the cool dirt. He ripped her shirt apart and yanked down her skirt. He grabbed both ankles with one hand and lifted them as he took her skirt off completely, dropping it to the side. Then he ripped her new pink panties. The silk tearing almost sounded like a whip cutting through the air. “ _ MINE.” _

Jeyne was nearly mindless and he hasn’t even done more than say Good Girl and Mine. That was enough and she was whimpering, her hips moving of their own volition. “Yours...only yours.” She whined out and was gripping, digging into the dirt as she was lost in sensation and Damon’s words and actions. 

“Good girl,” Damon said in two deep, rolling syllables. He unzipped his fly and pulled his hard cock out of his boxers’ slit. Precum leaked onto his fist and he used his free hand to lift Jeyne’s hips. He thrust into her and grabbed her neck. “MINE! Tell me!”

When Damon slammed into her, Jeyne saw stars and had gasped, grabbing his arms for support. It felt amazing and she only felt it heightened when Damon grabbed her neck. “Yours! Your good girl. Please..harder...please…”Jeyne arched upward and pressed her throat hard against his hand, whimpering. “Yours! Only Yours! I will only be yours. Please..please, rougher, more?” She began to move her hips hard, trying to force him deeper, pleading with body and voice now. 

“Good girl. Jeyne, you’re so fucking perfect.” He squeezed her neck, madly afraid of losing her. “That’s why I can’t let go. That’s why,” he suddenly let go of her neck and slammed his fist into the ground beside her, “NO ONE CAN TAKE YOU! I’LL KILL ANY MOTHERFUCKER WHO TRIES TO HURT YOU.” He started pounding into her, letting himself really go, like he never had before. He used the hand supporting her hips to smack her ass. “Come hard for me. Show me you love me. Come for me, be a good little girl.” He held her hips with one hand and positioned her legs on his chest with with other before hammering into her.

Jeyne cried out as waves of pleasure began to swell through her. “Please! Yes, Damon..please, I love you, I do.” She pressed herself upwards into his hand, loving the secure feeling of his large hand on her throat. She felt swallowed up by him, by the largeness of him, by the presence of him and submitted fully into it. 

“I love you too, baby. Now fucking come or you’re getting a spanking in the car. Maybe I’ll go back onto the highway and let everyone watch your naughty white ass turn red.” He teased with a hungry smile and moved his thumb between her soft blushing lips. He started to rub her clit, pressing circles into it. “ _ Scream for me.” _

Jeyne did scream, everything went shining white and so sweetly sharp that it was wonderful agony. In her amazement, it didn't end but started to build again. This was something that has never happened to her, not ever and that scared her almost worse. “Oh..Damon..please..it..ahh!” She clung to him and shuddered hard. 

“Good girl,” he moaned. “Keep going. Master is here. I have you.”

Jeyne was swept away at his words and she clung tightly and cried out, “Master, please..” She was left breathless and shaking as if she had palsy, holding Damon as if letting go might kill her.

“Damon groaned and pulled out, coming on her ass. “I forgot condoms,” he laughed and swooped her up into his arms. “Sweet Jeyne. I love you, baby. Pretty perfect girl.” He grabbed her skirt and held her close giving her gentle kisses and sweet, loving praise. “You ok, baby?”

“Yes, I am..I love you...thank you, Damie. I..feel..good..but really..I don’t know..would you hold me for a bit while we stop shaking? While I stop shaking?” She giggled and cuddled into him. Just for now I won’t be sad, I am enjoying this while I still have it. 

After Reek had cried out so nicely for him, Ramsay held him close just kissing him. He can hold on to his own needs for now, this was more important. Something was wrong with his puppy, he can sense it. He recalled everything Damon said earlier, Ramsay did feel a bit bad about hurting his puppy a bit too much. He saw Reek’s face and Jeyne’s when he entered the room. And Ramsay knew they were going to run or fight soon. Something has tipped over for them. I can admit I fucked up, I can do that. If Reek needs more tender care, I will give it. He was good sitting on the sofa, he might be thinking naughty thoughts with Jeyne, but he hasn’t acted on them yet. 

“Sweet puppy, if you hurt, let me know and I will get you some medicine, okay? Listen...I know how hard I have been on you. Maybe a little too hard for such a timid little puppy like you. I just am scared of losing you, scared of someone putting an end to my perfect wonderful boy. Of others hurting you, tricking you and taking you from me. There was one night when we were little. I was watching you from my bench and you left school early for fighting in the yard. So scared and defiant, when your father came to get you, he was huge and pissed...you grinned up at him. Like a little fucking idiot and it KILLED me to watch him hit you. He dragged you off and I followed to your house. I cried like a fucking baby as I could hear your screaming for him to stop. I ran home and begged my father to do something, anything. I stole his gun and went to kill Balon. My father got me one block from your house and he pistol whipped me then locked me in a closet all night”

Ramsay sniffed and hugged his boy tight as he continued softly. “For one week, my father kept me inside the house. I had no idea if you were back at school with a few bruises or if you were in the hospital. Or maybe dead. Every time I had to watch your family or their fucking clients or Robb hurt you, use you without a care in the world, it killed me. My father spent years keeping me from claiming you. So do you see why I get so...easily scared? Reek, I want you to be happy with me, I really do. I don’t want the fake person who just gives what everyone wants to see. Deep down inside, you know that you love to be my good boy, my safe, beloved pet. Look, even now you sink down into my arms. You have tried so hard to please me and I let my fear turn me into an asshat. Your Master is admitting that he has one small minor flaw, in spite of being a God to all men. Call the fucking media, Reek.” Ramsay grinned and chuckled, squeezing his pet.

“I am going to try very hard to ease up a little, Reek. Can you trust me and love me enough to let me stumble through the trying? We are both going to make mistakes, I guess.” 

“Why don’t you like Jeyne?” Reek asked softly.

Ramsay looked down at his pet surprised. That was the last thing he expected to hear. Ah, wait, maybe it was just sneaky Jeyne on the couch last night that was trying to talk Reek into leaving? Hmm...she did seem very pale and nervous about something when Damon was leaving with her. He smirked and shrugged.

“I don’t hate her or anything. I wouldn’t hurt her unless she hurts Damon or I have to because she did something stupid. Like try to run or fight us...then I might hurt her, only till Damon got to her though. Then he would Damon smash through me and Jeyne would have a much bigger if not more deadly problem. I have not met many good women, Reek. And whores, well, my father has shown me exactly what they are good for. Now that Jeyne is Damon’s, I am trying not to see her as a whore anymore. Maybe if she acted a little more pet like...more behaved like you. No, maybe not even then. Damon loves her and that is hard for me. Just a bit.” He felt uncomfortable with saying so much.

Reek swallowed and stared at Ramsay with some sympathy. “You don’t want to lose your best friend? I’ve felt that way before.”  He gulped and rubbed his face. “I… I don’t really want to be trained a lot more. I don’t really… I don’t want to wear the collar all the time. I just see all these doors barred off to me and curtains drawn over windows. I feel like, I love being with you and making you happy but it’s such a narrow line you want me to walk… I can’t do it. I really tried my hardest and,” he looked down at himself. “What happens when I  _ actually,  _ **really** fuck up? Ramsay, Jeyne and I are going to die here one way or another.” Tears came to his eyes. “I think it's worth it for me. I really wish you would let her go though.” He laughed and wiped his eyes. “I still want to stay with you, in spite of all of that. I still love you. I try to think how I can change things, but I can't see living without you. How did that happen?’

 


	26. It's Hard to be Right About Being so Wrong

**** Ramsay sighed and grabbed Reek’s hair, yanking his head up far, to easily see and reach his neck. He unlatched the collar and tossed it across the room. Then, he stood up and opened the curtains and the door. Without a word, he came back to the bed and lifted his pet up, carrying him downstairs. He leaned down, balancing his pet to grab a blanket from the couch and wrap it around his pet tightly. Then he took him through the kitchen and out the back door.

“How about we spend at least an hour outdoors every day? When I am not worrying about more Jorys wandering around here to kill or kidnap you, we will leave the area and you can go places. We can go to dinner, the movies, vacations, alright? I really love that collar on you, Reek. It calms me down and gives you a reminder that you need. So we can compromise, okay? You have to wear it all day or all night...but you can pick which and even switch it around. I am never going to let you go, Reek. You need to accept that. You and Jeyne won’t die here, I promise. I know it's all scary and new, I know that I was too hard on you. We can both learn. And see, once you tell me, I can help fix your worries. I am your Master, I should fix your problems, shouldn’t I?” 

Reek simply smiled and nuzzled Ramsay’s neck.

Ramsay carried his pet slowly around, heading towards the gardens, lit by small white lights. They could barely hear the patrolling men. “I hurt you more than I should have for breaking a stay. I admitted that already and I am sorry for it. I know you will fuck up, everyone does, right? And I promise to try and keep my temper. I will try to make sure I am more careful with my delicate puppy. I already told Damon to take back the damned whips. He is giving me some lessons with them. Until I am sure I have it right, you won’t be seeing anymore of those damn things, Reek!” 

“Thank you, Master. You're so generous with me. I like going outside. It's pretty here.” It was strangely endearing  how literally Ramsay took his complaints.

Ramsay walked slowly all around the grounds, letting his pet take in the air. “I am sorry that I didn’t take you out sooner. Tomorrow, you can walk out here on your two feet. As much as I love you helpless and carried around by me like my own personal teddy bear... I know it will annoy you. So I will let you walk around tomorrow and how about you can go freely in the house? Well, in rooms that are open. Sorry, the closed door rule stands, no touching closed doors or windows. Not for a while, okay? Give me time for anymore changes, okay? Hmm?”

Reek wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s neck and pressed into his chest. “Thank you. I know you don’t have to give a shit what I want or think. It really means a lot that you want me to be happy. I want to make you happy also.” He sniffled as his tears wet Ramsay’s shirt.

“Poor baby...don’t cry. I give a shit about what you want and think. Let’s go back inside, I am turning blue. I promise you can walk out here tomorrow for as long as you’d like, puppy? Okay? Are you ready for bed? I will pet and cuddle you until you fall asleep.”  

 

Ramsay kept his promise and allowed Reek to bed with no collar, no chains. In the morning, he nuzzled his pet awake, then held the collar out grinning, “Which is it Reek, day or night? Remember?”

“Mmm,” Reek rubbed his eyes and grinned helplessly. “It’s more comfortable sleeping without it.” He sat up, stretching and timidly gave Ramsay a fast kiss on the cheek. He lowered his head and stretched out his neck. “Good boy.” Grinning, Ramsay put the collar on, then saw the clock. “Oh shit! Gotta wake Damon! If we don’t haul ass, we won’t have time to make sure you eat before I have to get to work!”

Jeyne yawned and peered up at the clock. “Damon? Damie?” She shoved at his shoulder, jthen when he only grumbled in his sleep, she climbed him and bit his chin hard enough to wake him. “Damie! It’s ten in the morning! Please, I need the bathroom and something to eat! Wake up, please?” 

“Rrrrrr,” Damon grabbed Jeyne’s little waist. “Baby, you’re going to need a muzzle soon.” He laughed then sat up. “Yeah, yeah, go ahead. I’m up, I’m up. We’ll go eat. I wonder if fuckface is up yet?”

“DAMON, ITS TEN! MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS! HAVE YOUR WHATEVER COOK SOMETHING TO EAT! REEK WILL COME MAKE COFFEE AND HELP HER!”

Jeyne had scrambled off the bed heading for the door and Ramsay’s bellow made her jump. “Damn him! Motherfucker. Not wearing a fucking muzzle and why does everyone have to fucking yell?” She didn’t give a SHIT who heard her and Jeyne barely even realized she was shouting it as she flung open Damon’s door to head for the bathroom. 

“ _ Jeyne!”  _ Damon jumped up and stomped after her. He roughly grabbed her arm. “What the fuck are you thinking?” He glanced meaningfully towards Ramsay’s room and widened his eyes. “Keep talking yourself into a fucking muzzle then. You need to be downstairs in two minutes.” He turned her around and smacked her ass before stomping downstairs as he pulled a shirt on. 

Tears filled her eyes and Jeyne wished she dared to give the finger at his back, but didn’t. Instead she stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it this time. “Fuck you all.” She muttered and wished to god her mood was better... Last night was wonderful and the decision had been made. Yeah, it sucks but why ruin what is left? Why kill off the afterglow of last night? As Jeyne wiped after using the toilet, she saw the blood on the tissue paper. Well, that explains her mood at least. Ah, shit...did they have anything here? She doubted it.  And now what did she do?

Jeyne frantically shoved toilet paper into her only other pair of underwear that Damon hasn't ripped up yet. Then she looked under the sink cabinet, remembering the medical kit. She found a thing that looked similar to a pad and used it instead. Running downstairs,Jeyne flew into the kitchen to find Damon. “Damon? Damon! I need something really bad!”

Damon looked up from the stove. “BABY! Be careful running around the kitchen! There’s hot shit, sharp shit, dipshits, and  _ Bob. _ ” He sighed and flipped a pancake onto a stack. “What’s up, baby? What do you need?”

Jeyne ran up to him and snapped out, “I need tampons. I am not going to injure myself in the damned kitchen by running! I got my period and I need tampons!” The cramps were only starting but her mood was raging and she tried to control it. “And I need painkillers for cramps. Right now.” 

“Awww, poor Jeynie!” Damon was relieved. “ _ That’s  _ why you’re so fucking cranky ! Ha ha! Yeah, um… shit. I have to leave for work. Write down what you need and I’ll get it for you, ok?”

Jeyne did two things at once. The first was burst into tears and the second was to rage. “IT ISN’T FUNNY! I CAN’T WAIT UNTIL YOU DECIDE TO BOTHER TO WANDER IN FROM A HARD DAY OF RIPPING FOLKS APART TO HAVE TAMPONS! DO YOU WANT TO HAVE AS MUCH BLOOD ALL OVER THE FLOORS AS YOU DO IN YOUR DAMNED DUNGEON? BECAUSE IF I HAVE TO GO ALL DAY WITH NO TAMPONS AND NO PAINKILLERS I WILL TAKE BOB ON AND FUCK YOU ALL UP WITH HIS METAL CARCASS!” 

Seeing Ramsay and Reek in the doorway staring at her didn’t help at all.

“Baby!” Damon looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes to heaven, silently begging for mercy. “I will help you with your… medical condition! Look, it’s really cute when you get angry. I like when you stomp stomp stomp and nip at me! But you cannot go on screaming like that. Ok, just… go sit down. Reek’s making coffee, here are pancakes, I’ll get some drugs for you.” Damon gave Ramsay a ‘women, amiright?’ smile and hurried upstairs.

Ramsay grinned as his pet went to make coffee and he stared at the thing that has become Jeyne. “Wow, you are really killing those pancakes. My god, I have never seen anyone eat so fast. You look like shit. Time of the month, huh? That must suck. Reek, look, she sucked up that whole damned plate. Hey, that is Damon’s plate, you shouldn’t eat all his food too. Gluttony, Reek, look at it. Disgusting things, women. She’s growling at me, Reek. Look at her eyes, this is not just a period, this is a Bob possession. Reek, hurry, I am not sure how long I can defend our food!” Ramsay held up two forks in the shape of a cross. 

Reek brought coffee over to Ramsay then went to Jeyne. “Do you want a cup, Jeyne? There’s cream and sugar.” He rubbed her lower back the way she usually liked when she had cramps. “I can make you an omelet with a lot of salt.”

Moaning with delight, Jeyne dropped her head and nodded. “Yes please...to everything. Thank you. Press harder, would you?”

Ramsay sipped his perfect coffee and watched his perfect pet take care of bitchy Jeyne. He wanted so badly to order Reek away from her, to make him sit and let Ramsay feed him. But he reminded himself, gently, slowly, maybe Damon was right and his pet needed a gentler hand. “Reek love? Once Damon returns with her pain meds, you can come sit down and eat. You can get her coffee if you want to, but you aren’t making her an omelette. She just ate her food and Damon’s. Hurry up and eat before she takes yours! I want this plate empty before I leave for work, puppy. I need you to build up your strength. Only because I am in a rush, I am going to let you sit in your own chair and eat today.”

“Oh… yes, Master.” Reek smiled at Ramsay apologetically and carefully made his way around the kitchen to get her some coffee. The last thing he wanted was to lose the ability to walk after, what felt like, days. How long had it been?

“Here, baby. You can have this painkiller and I’ll give you one when I come back. Here’s half a muscle relaxer.” Damon pulled a chair over and sat beside her. “Is that better? DAMN! You ate my fucking pancakes!” Damon was more surprised than angry. “Ramsay, give me Reek’s! He can have cereal whenever he wants and lay around all day!” Damon reached for Reek’s plate. What a shitty morning. 

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” Reek agreed smiling nervously. He just wanted everyone to be calm and happy. “Here, Jeyne.”

Ramsay brandished his fork at Damon. “Do not touch Reek’s plate! You even said yourself he was too thin! He needs his food! Don’t take it out on him that you have a crazed, bleeding eating machine on your hands! You wanted her! I think you should go with that fucking muzzle I heard whatever yelling about, Damon. That way she won’t eat our entire house and destroy my Reek’s virgin ears with her filthy sailor talk. How will you feel when we come home one day and find we have no home. Just a fat munching Jeyne who is slowly devouring my poor screaming Reek! Here, have half my pancakes, you fucking giant baby!” 

Damon swiped Ramsay’s plate. “Fine! He can make his own fucking food. He doesn’t actually have paws. Go ahead and eat, little prince.” Damon made a flourishing gesture towards Reek’s plate, which Reek ignored. 

He knelt at Ramsay’s side, looking only at him, and asked quietly. “Are you sure, Master? You don’t have to give up your food for me.” He put his hands on Ramsay’s leg. “If that’s what you want, I’ll eat it. I don’t want you to be hungry because of me.”

“Oh ma gahds,” Damon laughed, stuffing his face. “He’s on ‘is ‘eriahd ‘oo!! Ha ha!” He swallowed and laughed while rolling the pancakes up for easy devouring. “He’s going to cry over pancakes! They’re on the same cycle! Ha ha!” Damon’s plate was empty and he stood to fill a thermos with coffee.

No one gave up anything for Theon. He didn’t care what Damon thought about his feelings.

Jeyne slammed her fist onto the table, it was a tiny fist but it was loud, rattling the dishes. “WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE TO HIM ALL THE TIME? JESUS CHRIST, YOU THINK TH...REEK DOESN’T HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITH YOU ON HIM? HE ALWAYS GIVES UP EVERYTHING, LOSES EVERYTHING FOR OTHERS! GIVE HIM A BREAK! AND STOP MAKING FUN OF MY FUCKING PERIOD! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT?” 

Damon’s jaw had fallen. He kept staring at Jeyne as though she truly was possessed. “I… GO TO MY ROOM!  _ NOW _ !” It was all he could think of. He couldn’t stop himself before he had turned to look Ramsay for some kind of help. He seemed to have forgotten he was three times her size for a moment.

Bursting into tears, Jeyne started to leave the room but then stopped to turn and yell more. “FINE! BUT I AM NOT STAYING IN THERE ALL DAY AND I AM NOT WEARING ANY CHAINS! I MEAN IT!” Stamping her foot and kicking the cabinet for emphasis, Jeyne glared at Damon tearfully. Then she ran upstairs, seeing Bob on her way she shoved him down the staircase, screaming. “FUCKING DECEPTICON PIECE OF SHIT!”

Not bothering to watch the ancient thing clatter down all the stairs, she went to Damon’s room and slammed the door then sat on the bed to cry.

Ramsay winced hearing her roar and the clatter of Bob falling almost endlessly. “Holy shit, I think she fucking threw Bob! Damon, what the fuck? Wow. Okay, wait a minute. Reek, sweetheart, come here, baby.” He lifted Reek to his lap. “Honey, even though Damon is a total asshole to you, would you help him out? It’s more helping out Jeyne. No, actually I fear she may throw Damon next, so it is helping him. You know her, we aren’t around girls that much, honey. At least not this much. So please, what the hell is wrong with her?” 

“It’s just, um, they get more sensitive and emotional. They want salty and sweet things. Her lower back hurts badly and she gets cramps, and sometimes she feels fat, but the hormones make her want to eat and she doesn’t gain any fucking weight.” Reek stopped, sounding even to himself like that queer guy that only lives with women. “I can talk to her. She just wants to be cuddled and she likes to snack and be comfortable, uh, have someone listen and watch funny or sappy movies. It’s only three days.” He shrugged and smiled.

Ramsay tousled Reek’s hair and smirked at Damon. “Sounds like a fun time. Okay, Reek, in your own chair and eat, please. Right now, puppy, the whole plate. You can comfort the insane one while we are working today. No more talking for you until that whole thing is gone, sweetie.” 

He looked at Damon and folded his hands under his chin. “I don’t know, dude. I mean, I would punish her at least a little for the swearing, the insulting...but I am not sure how...take away her ice cream? Force her to watch the Godfather Series and Viagra commercials? If you spank her, she might throw you out a fucking window. I would actually really make the punishment fit the crime.” Ramsay grinned and stood up to get ready. “Just a thought, but I have a ball gag and two different muzzles I haven’t used at all. If we tell Skinner to make sure she keeps it on except for meals? Or maybe use it tonight when you get home? But let her know it’s coming that way she can have the day to think about why it’s going to happen.” 

“Thanks, Ramsay.” Damon sighed and rubbed his head. “Alright, I’ll be back in ten minutes and I’ll be ready to go.” He bravely headed upstairs. 

Reek glared at his plate and kept silently shoving the heavy pancakes past his dry mouth. 

 

“Jeyne.” Damon’s heart sank to see her curled up and crying. “I know you’re having your… thing and I know I suck at handling this. I want you to be good today while I’m gone. Alyn will be here soon to watch you. You cannot scream like that. Ramsay thought it was funny today, but on a bad day he may have decided your tongue is too annoying to stay in your mouth. So, I won’t chain you up today but you will wear a muzzle or gag when I get home this evening. If you're good, I’ll pamper you afterwards,” Damon declared and tried to march, but nearly ran away before she could defend herself or thrown something at him. 

She stared at his back leaving and screamed enraged. “THAT’S NOT FAIR! I AM NOT A FUCKING DOG! DAMON!” Throwing herself down on the bed, Jeyne cried tears of rage and she consoled herself with this...it was better to leave angry. It made this decision so much easier to really see what this was going to be like. A muzzle? A fucking muzzle? Fuck him, fuck this whole thing. They were getting out and that was a good, great thing! 

Damon hurried away from her yelling after him. He pulled on his boots cursing under his breath and stomped back to the kitchen. “Hey!” He snapped at Reek who only looked to Ramsay, raising his eyebrows. “You! Fix that!” he demanded, pointing upstairs. He swiped his thermos off the counter and headed outside. “I’ll start the car,” he muttered. 

Reek looked at his plate to avoid seeing Damon and finished his food at last.

“Good boy, Reek!” Ramsay gave him a kiss on the head and hugged him. “Thank you sweetie for eating it all and for putting up with Damon. Listen to me, this is so important. Do you remember the rules? No doors that are not open, no windows at all, stay inside, no phones or computers. You can use the television and I will expect to hear that you had a full lunch. I am trusting you to stay without a chain on, please don’t break that trust. Deal with Jeyne if you can. You will be a good boy for me, won’t you?” Ramsay really was nervous and he let that show. He wanted to make sure Reek understood that this was a huge privilege. 

“Yes, Master. No closed doors, no windows, no phones, no computers, no going outside. I can calm Jeyne down. She only needs some comfort. I don’t mind helping.” He looked around at the kitchen. “I’ll clean up… is that… good?” He felt nervous, though Ramsay looked worse than he felt. It suddenly felt like he had too many opportunities to make mistakes. He almost wanted to say he wasn’t ready for Ramsay to leave him while knowing that was insane. He was an adult. He shook his head and pressed into Ramsay.

Hugging his pet tightly and sniffing deeply into the messy curls, Ramsay was afraid to leave. He knew...he knew somehow that Reek was going to run or Jeyne would do something to jeopardize Reek. Ramsay wanted to bring his pet upstairs and get the chain on him until Alyn showed. He wanted to do the same to Jeyne. But he promised his pet and didn’t. “Sweet puppy, I love you so much. You can clean the kitchen if it doesn’t hurt you. If it does, then make the girl do it instead. Skinner will be here to watch you until Alyn comes home which should be really soon now. He is nice, you like him, right? Reek, please..listen..are you sure you are ready for this? I don’t want to leave you at all but father would kill me if I don’t get back to work. If you panic, just stay in my room, okay? Or better yet, why don’t you and Jeyne just stay together in the bedroom. Watch television there maybe? I have to go..but Reek..are you sure you are ready? I can see how scared you are, I can feel how much you are shaking..what is it, sweet puppy? I won’t be mad if you aren’t able to do this yet... I will help you. I can lock you and Jeyne in Damon’s room until Alyn shows? Would that make you safer, puppy?” 

Theon dropped his head. It was so sick; what was happening to him? He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and nodded. “You could chain me. I don’t mind. Jeyne won’t want to be locked up.” Tears kept coming. He felt like a failure as Reek and Theon but he never had managed to lie to Ramsay, not since he first smiled at him. He should have lied then and looked away.

Ramsay gently cupped his pet’s face and lifted it up. “Look at me, puppy. I am so proud of you. I know that was hard for you to admit. You are such a good boy, Reek. Don’t be upset, don’t cry anymore, sweetheart. Master is here to make everything good for you. Here, I am going to carry you upstairs. I am late and Damon is blowing that fucking horn. Do you want to go to my room or Damon’s honey?”

Reek wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s neck and hid in his safe place. “Our room,” he said with a little smile. “ _ Thank you _ ,” he whispered.

Sucking in his breath, Ramsay stared at his pet before laying him on the bed and kissing him. “Do you really think of it as our room now, puppy? You are making me so happy, you have no idea. It is killing me to leave you now, dammit. Do you want me to bring Jeyne in here to you, sweetie? Or would you rather rest and let her just wreak havoc in Damon’s room?” Ramsay attached the longest chain he had to Reek’s ankle cuff. “There, now you can walk the room if you want, baby. And if you need the bathroom, Skinner and Alyn will have keys, okay? Now Jeyne or no Jeyne?” 

“I’d like to make her feel better.” A goofy grin dawned on his face. “My back is fine. I can…” he bit his lip and swallowed, looking away casually, “um, make you better... later.” He shrugged a shoulder like that could mean anything and smirked.

“Oh really? Hmmm…” Ramsay gave his pet another kiss then bit gently into his throat. “MINE!” He stood up and went to get Jeyne. He walked into Damon’s room and didn’t spare a thought before yanking Jeyne up. “Hey! Let me go!” She panicked, Damon was gone and Ramsay was bringing her to the basement. This was the end that Damon kept warning her about and she wasn’t going quietly to it. “NO NO NO! PLEASE NO!”

Ramsay slammed her into the wall in the hallway then asked, “Where is the worst cramping again?” Then he slammed a fist into her stomach and watched her crumple down wheezing. “Do not fuck with me, whore. I am bringing you to my Reek, who for some reason actually wants to make you feel better. If you upset him in anyway while I am gone, if you put any foolish ideas in his little head..you had better pray that I am not the one who advises Damon on what to do about his naughty little bitch. Now, get the fuck up and walk nicely.”

When Jeyne entered, Reek sat up and smiled, then rushed to her and wrapped an arm around her. “Come on, Jeyne. Thanks for coming to see me. Come lay down. We can snuggle and watch a movie, ok?” He spoke softly and let her cry all she needed to. Once Ramsay left, he told her she could get him if she needed to but asked that she didn’t picture him as Damon and used an open hand.

 

Walda knocked politely on Ramsay’s door, though she didn’t need to. After a moment, she patiently rang the bell.

Skinner hobbled out of bed, babying his sore toes. “What the fuck?” He recognized Walda and still had no idea what was happening. 

 

“Hello?” Skinner said through a crack in the door. 

“Hello! I’ve come to see Jeyne and Theon,” Walda said merrily. 

“They’re tied up at the moment,” Skinner grumbled. He started to shut the door but Walda stopped him and pushed her way in with a gentle smile. 

“You’re Kenneth?”

“Skinner,” he corrected warily. 

“Roose says you’re marvelous with computers. That’s an admirable skill to have. You must be quite intelligent.”

“Well,” Skinner nodded his head to one side, forced to agree. 

“I came to take them to brunch,” Walda explained as she walked upstairs. 

“Wait! No! No! You can’t go up there!”

“Don’t worry,” Walda said, waving his concern away. “I know the landlord and it’s fine by him.” She winked and giggled then continued on her path.

 

She knocked on the first closed door she came to. “Jeyne? Its Walda. I heard you may like to go to brunch with me? Is it a very bad time, dear?”

Reek sat straight up and gasped. “Holy shit! Send her away!” he whispered, shaking. 

Jeyne giggled and her eyes were teary but resolute. “No, it’s time for us to bug the fuck out of here! Walda to the rescue!” She raised her voice through the locked door. “Yes! Walda, we would love to go out, but the door is locked and Reek is chained by his ankle. Hard to go out this way.” Giggling again, feeling giddy and terrified all at once. Thank god that muscle relaxant had kicked in. Otherwise between the cramps and the punch she wouldn’t be able to go anywhere. 

“Oh, wonderful! No worries, Skinner will open the door and unchain Theon.”

“No, no, no! I’m fine! Just Jeyne!” Theon shouted. He winced at responding to his name. “ _ What the fuck are you doing? What is this? _ ”

“Kenneth?” Walda asked with a tilt of her head.

“Aw, don’t tell the fucking  _ pets  _ my name!” Skinner was beside himself, he wasn’t a fucking guard! He hardly outweighed Reek! “Where are the fucking Freys?”

“I’m a Frey. You’re guards are my brothers and cousins.”

“I can’t open that door, lady.”

“Oh? Just a moment, please.” Walda held up a finger with a smile and poked at her phone. “Here you are. Tell Mr. Bolton the problem and he’ll resolve it, I’m sure.”

Skinner scratched his skull and took her phone. “Ramsay?”

“No, Kenneth. This is Roose Bolton. Why are you disturbing me and why are you using my fiance’s phone?” 

“Oh…” the color drained from Skinner’s face as Walda smiled patiently. “I’m sorry, Sir. She wanted to take Jeyne and, uh…” Walda mouthed ‘Theon’ to help him, “Theon out to brunch and I had been told… your son told me they can’t, um, leave and R-Theon is supposed to stay, uh… she said to ask you, Sir.”

Roose allowed a chilly silence to build until he was sure that the boy was sweating buckets. “If Walda would like to take Theon and Jeyne out to lunch, then she will do so. Her brothers will be with her and the pets will be perfectly safe. Please do not inconvenience Walda or myself again, Kenneth.” 

“No, no, Sir. I’m sorry.” He gave the phone to Walda afraid to hang up. “I’ll unlock the door and…” Skinner hurried to open the door and let her pass. 

“Thank you! Oh, Kenneth is being so helpful. Thank you, dearest.” Walda hung up and walked in smiling. “What do we need to do before I take you both away?” She watched Skinner backing away. “That chain too, please.”

“NO! Please, don’t ask him to do that! I can’t do that! I can’t leave!” Reek scratched at his tight chest and backed away. “Tell her! Tell her I can’t leave!”

Jeyne grabbed Theon’s face and said tearfully, “Please, listen! Calm down, it is only lunch. We can come back afterwards, alright? We will be back way before Ramsay and Damon get home. Just take a deep breath. Ramsay’s dad is saying it is alright for us to go. We will be surrounded by Frey men, no one will touch us. We will be safe, okay? Don’t you want just a little moment of freedom?” 

“I don’t want to go. I’m scared to go. I’m not supposed to go. I’m supposed to stay.”

Skinner grimaced and unlocked Reek’s ankle cuff. “I did talk to Mr. Bolton, Reek. I wouldn’t lie about that, ever. It’s ok.”

Reek shook his head. “I have to ask Ramsay.”

“Who does Ramsay ask?” Walda said softly looking him over with great concern. They both looked wrecked. “Are… did you bartend at Kraken? Is it really you, Theon?”

Reek curled up and ignored her. 

Jeyne was getting desperate and she brushed Theon’s hair away from his ear whispering, “Don’t you even want to say goodbye to Jon? Is this really the way you want it to all end? Please...if not for any other reason...Jon would wonder for the rest of his life..he would search for you eventually. What will he find, Theon? At least have lunch, use Walda’s phone to call Jon and give yourself closure. Then we can come back if you are sure that is what you really want. Okay? Please?” 

Theon looked up at last. “Can I really call Jon?”

“Of course you can! We may have to stop and grab you something better to wear.”

Jeyne held tightly to THeon’s hand as they walked out of the house and down the driveway. “Stay calm, look how nice it is out. What do you want for lunch?” Jeyne babbled trying not to push him into the car. Only after their seatbelts were buckled, Theon sitting in the back, Jeyne in the passenger side, did she stop yapping. It wasn’t until Walda started to drive away that Jeyne spoke again.

“Thank you, Walda. We aren’t safe anymore there. It's..I love Damon and I know that Theon loves Ramsay. I know they love us back but...I don’t think we can live that way. But they won’t let us leave, I need some help. At least some distance for us to think about what we want to do. Please, I know it is a terrible inconvenience. I certainly don’t want to get you in trouble for helping us either!” 

Walda smiled. “Oh, Roose is getting leverage over Ramsay. He either thinks I don’t know or, more likely, doesn’t care that I know. I’m unsure of his intentions, but I know he feels he’s lost control of his son. I think you only have a few days to make up your minds. You can stay with me on my family’s land as long as you would like to. I could use the company and I understand how it feels to be trapped and denigrated and also how it feels to be freed.” Walda put on heartshaped sunglasses. “Do either of you mind going to walmart as you are to get shoes and things? If not, between all my siblings, I can probably get you second hand clothes.”

Grinning widely, Jeyne says, “Anywhere at all is fine, thanks!” Then she looked into the backseat, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry, honey. Theon, we needed to get away. You can take a few days to think about it then if you still want to go back to Ramsay, I won’t stop you, okay? Please, don’t be mad at me. We need to be away to have any perspective.”

“He’ll be so upset.” Reek closed his eyes and leaned back. “And then he’ll be so fucking angry.” He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head there.

 

Alyn had just punched in the code and was pulling in when he saw a car he didn’t recognize passing by. “What the hell?” He thought he saw Walda. 

 

He hurried into the house to gather up his shit. He’d come back for Damon’s welcoming bear hug and Ramsay’s happy pat on the head  _ after _ his life was safely relocated outside the Bolton estate. Skinner was sitting at the foot of the stairwell bent over, hyperventilating. “Skinner?”

“WAIT!” He threw up his hands and jumped up. “Oh, gods, I thought you were Ramsay or Damon!”

“What…” Alyn noticed how quiet and empty the house seemed. “Where are their new playthings, Skinner?”

“Walda made me unchain… she took them out for lunch! That’s not a big deal, right?”

Alyn collapsed onto the stairs, grabbing his head. “You have GOT to be motherfucking kidding me! TELL ME- hold on- look, after I puke, TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!”

 

Ramsay heard his phone vibrate and grimaced. He signaled to Damon that he had to take this and slipped unseen further into the shadows. Alyn would never call during a job without it being urgent. He growled seeing his prey move onwards as he answered the call. “It better be very fucking important, Alyn. I love you and am glad you are home, move your shit into the carriage house now because tonight I am going to break one of your legs maybe.” 

Christ, maybe. “Walda came. With your father’s permission she took the pets to lunch. We didn’t have a choice. Your father said to do as she wished. I’m sorry, Ramsay.” Skinner looked at Alyn shaking his head.

“They left? YOU LET THEM LEAVE? MY REEK JUST WALKED OUT OF THE HOUSE?” It took everything for Ramsay to calm himself and his voice. Then he went very silent and icy rage calm that fit him so well. “My father sent his cunt to take out MY Reek...you just let him go? Reek just waltzed out the fucking door on me? Fine..” 

Skinner took the phone, stammering and crying. “He didn’t want to go, Ramsay. He tried to send Walda away, and he said he wasn’t allowed to go, and he was scared to go and Alyn wasn’t even there, he’s just… it was only me and you’re dad told me not to bother his fiance again-”

“Alright, Skinner. Calm down, I don’t blame you. Or Alyn and I know you aren’t lying to me. I won’t blame my poor pet either. Go get yourself pulled together and help Alyn get his shit into the upstairs garage carriage house. Tell him it's not a suggestion it is an order. I will call you two if I need help with getting the pets home. One last question, Skinner buddy...did Reek leave because Walda convinced him...or because Jeyne convinced him to go.” Ramsay tried to keep his voice pleasant but made sure that Skinner would see the danger if he dared to not be truthful. 

“Well, Walda made it seem like this was happening whether he liked it or not in her nice, juggernaut way, but it was Jeyne that got him to go.”

“Thank you, my loyal friend. Don’t worry about today, you can’t fight father. Take care of Alyn. I have to talk to my father and then Damon. Then collect my pet.”


	27. Hunting for a Way Home

With hands that don’t want to stop shaking, Ramsay hit the number to summon his fucking demigod of a **father.** _I suppose in a way this is how it must feel for Reek, except he actually loves and trusts me. I know my father doesn’t give two fucks about me and I sure as hell wouldn’t trust him._ Snorting, Ramsay put the phone to his ear and tried to gain control of himself.

“What, Ramsay? I am very busy and earlier I already had to speak with one of your boys. This is getting very irritating.”

“I am very sorry to bother you, father, but I was interrupted at doing work for you by one of my boys. How does Walda have the right to walk into my home and take my pet? He didn’t even want to go! I was told he begged to be left alone and she dragged him to lunch anyway? He is probably terrified! I want to pick him up from whatever restaurant she dragged him to right now. Reek doesn’t do well on his own, he is too panicky, too nervous for that! And I want your fiance to leave my property alone!”

Roose allowed his disdain and anger to fill the space between them before sending the barest of vocal sounds formed into deadly words. “It is my home since I pay for it, Ramsay. And those are actually my pets until the debts are paid off. So since Walda has my permission to use my things….which you will be losing if you continue with this attitude.”

Ramsay choked on his anger and managed to bite out, “Sorry, father. I just want Reek back at home where he needs to be. Where he belongs. So just tell me where they went so I can get him?”

“No. You are going to allow that poor boy to enjoy a peaceful lunch with Walda. As you pointed out, you are working for me right now, aren’t you? So you will get back to your duties and I am sure your Theon will have many stories to tell you after his little lunch adventure. Jeyne had let Walda know that the pets needed a little visit to cheer them up and Walda was kind hearted enough to take them out for a bit. You should be grateful for that, that your stepmother is a compassionate, strong woman. You have no idea how many more times I would have been at your door, beating you the way you need, if it weren’t for her. Now get back to work. I will speak with you more later. You can assure yourself of that, son.” 

Ramsay stared at his phone, seeing that his father has disconnected. “Fucker! FUCK FUCK FUCK!” He screamed and beat the hell out of trash can before storming out of the alleyway. By the time it took to track down Damon, who was still after their target, Ramsay had managed to find his way back to the deadly calmness. This was the face and voice that Skinner had probably pictured when he cried about letting the pets go. Because this was Ramsay at his most furious. It wasn’t when Ramsay was joking or when he was shouting that one had to worry, it was when he was calm and quiet. Almost a very peaceful look and a gentle smile that did not match the ice in his eyes. 

This was the face that turned up to Damon when he caught up to him. “I just had some interesting phone calls. Skinner, Alyn and my father all informed me that Jeyne has just taken Reek from the house for lunch with Walda Frey. My father has given permission and we are to finish out our shift, see our pets when we get home tonight. Damon... I was informed that Reek didn’t want to go, he begged not to be unchained. Jeyne talked him into it after she invited Walda to come into my room to fetch them. You should be very happy to know that just the other night I swore to Reek that I would never maim or kill his little girl pal.” 

Damon slumped against the cold brick side of a bar. Muffled music rumbled softly behind his back. “What?” He looked at Ramsay’s face. This was no fucking joke. “What the fuck did you do?” He covered his face with one hand but Jeyne wasn’t there to answer. “Well… shit. What-what do we do now?”

“As my fucking father said, we have to finish our work before we go home. Pray that they are there when we get home, Damon. Pray that my Reek isn’t hurt because of this little trick of Jeyne’s. I will tell you this much...if this shit continues...I’ll keep my word to Reek..but it will be my punishment not yours if this happens again. And I will let you pick which finger or toe I flay... I’ll let you decide when to cut if off. If they are home when we get there...if Reek is fine...it’s your problem. But I expect to see a muzzle, a collar AND FUCKING CHAINS ON THAT CUNT AT LEAST FOR A MONTH, DO YOU HEAR ME?”

Panting, Ramsay stopped yelling and felt a little better. “Okay..okay...it’s just lunch..just lunch and he didn’t want to leave...he wasn’t running away. And..whatever probably wasn’t either...she just...was...being a whore...and whores run, Damon. Pets don't. Maybe you should reevaluate what she is, Damon.” 

Damon slid down the bricks to sit on gravel. He numbly pulled out his smokes and nodded. He blinked and swallowed. “What if it’s not going to work? What if I love her too much? Should I let her go?” He rubbed his eyes and temples then lit his cigarette. “Would you let her go… alive?”

Ramsay sat next to Damon and thought on it for a minute. “Yes. If you really don’t think you’ll be able to control her then yeah, I’d let her leave if you wanted it. But it’s not me you have to worry about with that, Damon. As my father so kindly reminds me everytime he sees me, until our debt is paid, they are his pets...at least in his mind. He won’t let her just leave, not having been around us so long. Good news is, Walda really likes her and that gives her protection from my father tossing her in an unmarked grave. She would get his freaking permission to keep Jeyne as a toy to chat with and make her tea or something. So I guess those are Jeyne’s options right there. You or Walda.”

Ramsay snorted and asked, “Ever had a chick leave you for another woman before, Damon? Don’t worry, I won’t hurt Jeyne this time around, I told you that already. And I am not asking you to keep her like I keep Reek as a fucking lifestyle, Damon! It’s a punishment that she will understand. That a pet can easily understand. A collar during the day so all will see it, chains when you, me or Alyn aren’t around and a muzzle when she mouths off is a punishment, not a forever thing. Okay... Maybe a month is a little too long... I am angry after all. At least do it for a few days until she heals from whatever whipping we both know you will be giving her. That is reasonable, right? I am trying to be reasonable here, Damon? Trying to be a good friend, not an asshole, trying to help you.” 

Damon nodded, watching the embers and ash hiss out, layer by layer, from blood orange to grey. “Thanks, man. I feel so fucking stupid. I think you’re right. At least I can give her some options…” his voice trailed off.  _ And if I really let her go, the whole rest of my miserable life will be pressed neatly under Roose Bolton’s thumb. _ He couldn’t believe it was really just ‘lunch’, as much as he wanted to. He couldn’t believe he would ever drive to California and live as a drifter, free and alone, the way he used to. Reality seemed clear and unforgiving and he wished his head was back in the clouds. “I’m sorry, Ramsay. I really didn’t think… I didn’t think she could. I didn’t think she would. I’m sorry.” He took a long drag and watched the smoke swirl in the chilly air.   

Ramsay patted Damon’s arm and then said softly, “Hey, know why I chained up Reek this morning even though I had said I wouldn’t? Because he asked me to. He was scared of bolting, of getting into trouble. He wanted to stay chained until Alyn or one of us came home. Not that it worked today, of course. But my point is this...these things...the collar, chains..it could be scars, a tattoo or a fucking chain on the hips that doesn’t come off...they need reminders. They need to understand who and what they are or they won’t settle down. They will keep running, fighting...because they don’t really get that it's real until it hits them. When it does, when it really hits, they panic, they will bolt. The collar and chain kept Reek wanting to stay where he was. To behave, it reminded him who and what he is. This might not be anything more than that, Damon. Maybe whatever finally is seeing what her future is...that she is a pet whether it’s a pet like Reek or not. It freaks her out and she is trying to bolt. So find your own version of making sure she truly gets what her role is now. Once she knows, she can curse it, fight it, lose and accept it.”

He grinned, he might hate Jeyne but he loves Damon and hates this look on his face. That hangdog fucking look that makes Ramsay feel like he isn’t enough to make his friend happy and that is something he hates feeling.

“Look, don’t give up so fast. I think she really does love you. But I think she is scared to death of the uncertainty of things. I hate to do it, I really do...but I will support and help you, buddy. As long as you want to keep her, I’ll help. And I’ll do it without removing pieces if I can.” Ramsay chuckled and slapped Damon’s back. “We should get this fucking job done so we can get home. I bet my poor boy will be under the bed and need me to soothe him back out again.” 

 

Roose listened to his Walda, her voice full of concern for those two miserable creatures. Using a soothing voice, not unlike how his son speaks when calming his pet, Roose responds.

“That is fine, dear. Go ahead and take them for a bit if you wish it. You know, maybe they need a little freedom. That might just help them figure out what they want, Walda. Why don’t you take them not just to the store but go ahead and go to a nice lunch somewhere. Before you take them to your house, let them have a taste of the town if you’d like. Just remember honey, my son and Damon are going to try and at least call their pets when they find them not at home. If they really bother you, just call me, love. Yes, while Theon and Jeyne are in your care, you should take them outside as long as you are with your brothers. I love you and will stop by later tonight, Walda.”

He hung up the phone and allowed a smile to slightly turn his lips. His silly girl just provided an answer to a thorn or two in his side. He hopes that Walda will take up his suggestion about parading the two around. The quicker Robb hears they are out, the quicker he will come sniffing around. Finally a way to flush that little brat out of hiding!

As soon as Robb shows himself, Roose will send Ramsay and Damon to kill him. If they think the little creatures are in danger, they will come running. Roose looked at the clock and knew that any moment now, the boys will get home. His phone should be ringing soon enough. Roose hurried to finish up his paperwork, knowing his night will be busier than usual with family matters. 

 

Jeyne tried to not seem miserable but part of her was. Even as she enjoyed being outside again, it wasn’t the same. Being out with Damon felt wonderful, being out with Walda was nice but not the same. Not while being eaten by guilt and worry over Damon and Theon. The poor kid was vacant eyed, the crowds seemed to bother him and he kept looking everywhere as if for Ramsay.

_ Did I make a mistake forcing Theon to leave? Did I make a mistake leaving Damon?  _ She tried to keep her attention on Walda’s chatter and keeping Theon from panicking. It was with relief that they went for lunch. At least Jeyne could sit and try to concentrate on getting food down’s Theon’s throat.

“I..I don’t know if I am making the right choices. Choices were always made for me and this might be my one last chance...to strike out and make some decisions of my own. I love Damon but I just don’t think I can live the way he wants me to. But I really don’t know how I plan to live either! I mean... what skills do I have? I have no money, I own nothing and I have no idea how to even get a real job, never mind a place to live.” Jeyne forced a bite of sandwich down Theon’s throat before turning back to Walda across from them in the booth.

“It's probably best if I just let Theon go back to Ramsay. He won’t be able to come with me since I don’t know where I am going anyway. Theon needs stability, at least Ramsay gives that if nothing else.” Jeyne prompted Theon into another bite and then she started to attack her cheesy fries. “Thanks for getting us out of there and spending all this money and time and food on us! Plus letting us stay at your home, Walda. I only wish there was a way I could pay you back for it all.”

“Let's give Theon at least one night to sleep on it,” Walda suggested as she cut into her crepes. 

Theon dropped a napkin over his food and interwove his fingers above his head, trying to pull them against the pressure. He leaned back and smiled faintly. “Hmm. Could I use your phone, please?”

“Sure.” Walda handed it to him over the table. “0002,” she told him so he could unlock the phone. 

“Thanks! Be right back.” 

 

Theon took her phone outside and sat on the edge of the dinner’s sidewalk. 

“Hello.”

“Jon?”

“This is Jon. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.”

Theon warmed and smiled. “Hey, um, it’s Theon. I don’t know what you’ve heard or haven’t. I just wanted you to know I’m ok. Really. Um, ha,” he glanced over both shoulders and decided no one was listening and it didn’t matter anyway. Maybe it was stupid, but it was also urgent.

“Remember the summer we graduated when we just drove to New York and got lost in Manhattan? I think about that all the time. I remember the people on the subway who smiled at us like… and I think about when you offered me a smoke and asked why I looked so guilty about taking it. You said, ‘You shouldn’t be so afraid to ask me for things. We’re friends’. I don’t know how you do things like that when you seem so fucking stupid.”

Theon laughed but his eyes stung. “Remember, um, you said the Bronx had the best Italian food in the  _ world _ ? And I was like, ‘What about, you know,  _ Italy _ ?’ and you tried to say, ha ha, that’s not Italian food! ‘It’s just  _ food _ there!’” Theon rubbed his eye hard enough to see stars. “It’s a good thing you’re so fucking pretty, so moisturize and exercise and shit. That’s my advice to you. Actually, I don’t know how you’re so deep and earnest at the same time. Usually sensitive people have a lot of darkness and hidden secrets. I think about the bridge we used to fish off of a lot. It’s a place I carry now and I’m so glad I have it. I just… I wanted you to know those things.”

He ended the call and saw two men watching him from their parked car. He didn’t have Ramsay’s number memorized, but Walda had it in her contacts. “Shit.” Why couldn’t he just walk away? “Not like this…” He hit CALL.

Ramsay stared at his phone as Damon went into the house. He saw it was Walda and he knew it then with a thud in his stomach. The pets weren’t going to be inside.

“Hello Walda. Where is my boy, is he safe at least?”

“Ramsay?” Theon said hesitantly. 

He closed his eyes and tried not to cry, not to let the shaking of his body reach his voice. “Reek, puppy? Are you okay, sweetie? Listen, I’m not angry with you, not even a little. I know you didn’t want to leave, you must have been so scared. Do you want Master to come get you right now? Walda should have brought you back hours ago... is she making you stay there?”

“She… uh,” he felt like he was choking on his words before he could even decide whether to lie or not. He sank forward and held his held. “I don’t know. She wants me to … spend the night and, um, think about things. I’m kind of nervous I guess, heh. We’re just at a dinner, that’s all.”

Ramsay tried so hard to keep calm but it was hard, he wanted to reach through the phone and pull his sweet boy home. “Has she had you out in public view all day, Reek? Are you with Jeyne and Walda now? Are they sitting with you while you use the phone?” He frantically texted Damon.

**REEK ON PHONE NOW WITH ME. WALDA HAS THEM NOT RETURNING THEM. THEY HAVE BEEN IN PUBLIC ALL DAY. GET THE BOYS.**

“Oh, no. I, uh, told them I wanted to call Jon and went outside for privacy. I’m just sitting out front. I think her brothers are watching me. Oh, shit.” Theon could hardly believe he’d forgotten. “You think… people might be looking for me? What should I do? Walda wants to take us back to her family’s land after dancing. Ugh,” he was so nauseous he had to put his head between his knees. 

“Dancing?” Ramsay’s voice was strangled with icy fear for his boy and rage at his father and that fat cunt. And Jeyne..yeah, he won’t be forgetting her in faults on this..oh no. “Okay, baby..Robb does have men out everywhere so I don’t want you to sit outdoors alone, okay? Why don’t you go inside the diner and hand the phone to Walda so I can speak with her. I want to come get you, puppy. I will let Damon and Jeyne speak on the phone and they can decide what Jeyne does...but I want you back home with me. I want you to stay inside and safe until I come get you. You aren’t going dancing, not as weak and scared as you are, what is that woman thinking?”

Just then, Ramsay received another text and he was past ice now.

**LOCKE JUST REPORTED ROBB STARK NEAR CAFE WHERE YOUR PET AND MY FIANCE ARE EATING. FREYS ARE ON ALERT BUT I THINK YOU AND DAMON MIGHT WISH TO INTERVENE WITH ROBB AND HIS MEN. KILL ROBB AND I WILL CONVINCE WALDA TO RETURN YOUR PETS. FAIL AND I DON’T SEE WHY IRRESPONSIBLE BOYS NEED PETS TO DESTROY.**

Ramsay forwarded the text to Damon and the boys as he ran to get his weaponry and the car. “Reek, sweetie **, listen so carefully to Master** ! Can you do that, baby? I want you to very slowly go inside and keep as far from the windows as you can. Listen, I am coming now, Robb is nearby you. I need for you to stay hidden inside and if you can, keep Jeyne with you. Do not try and protect her or anyone, just tell her that she needs to stay inside and hidden until we get there. If she chooses to run or do something else that Walda says..let her but YOU STAY! Hear me? Walda doesn’t understand the dangers, puppy. She doesn’t understand my father or our world the way she thinks she does. Can you be good and stay inside, hidden until we get to you?” 

Theon felt the door shut behind him. The restaurant felt so small and tight suddenly. “Yes, I’m inside. I’ll stay here.” He approached their table red faced and miserable. He couldn’t look at Jeyne. “Robb and some Stark guys are nearby. You can leave if you want, but I really can’t. Here.” He gave Walda the phone. “I’m sorry.”

“Hello, Ramsay.” She looked disappointed.

Ramsay laid on the horn first staring angrily at the house. What the fuck was taking them so long to get their asses outside? Then he had to dig his own sharp fingernails into his skin till blood poured in order to speak in a pleasant tone to the fat bitch that stole his pet and put him in mortal danger.

“Hello Walda. Listen I got a text from my father that Locke has seen Robb and his men around the block from you. They know you are there, they know Theon is there and they want him badly. I would never presume to tell you what to do, but I am telling my boy what I want him to do. He needs to stay inside and as low to the ground as he can. My boys and I are on our way. If you want to go fine, but please just leave a few brothers there to watch my boy for now. Damon might want to talk to Jeyne, he might call you himself looking for her. Right now, I only care about keeping my pet safe.” 

“He’d be safer if he was escorted by the eight men following me to our compound. It’s famous for being impenetrable. Let me have one night to talk with Theon and Jeyne. My sisters are medics, they can take a look at the injuries they’ve sustained. Tomorrow morning, I’ll let Jeyne and Theon decide who they would like to pick them up. I promise they are safe now and will remain safe as long as they are with me.”

Ramsay was trying to not flip out, he was trying so hard. “No offense, but your eight men didn’t even notice they were followed the whole time! And you were going to take two injured pets out dancing but now you are concerned about their wounds? I will have my pet seen by a doctor first thing in the morning if it worries you. Jeyne is the one who wished to leave, not Reek. He wants to come home and right now, he isn’t safe at all. I am on my way to stop Robb and get my Reek. If Jeyne wants to stay with you, fine but not my boy. He needs to stay right where he is until I can get there.” 

He laid on the horn again then peeled out deciding the boys can just take another car if they weren’t out before he hit the end of the driveway. Two cars revved in the garage and sped out to follow him.

“Are you sure you want to have your confrontation here? And Theon will be safer leaving with you than me and the people your father pays to protect you?” Walda asked sincerely.

Laughing, Ramsay answered honestly. “Lady, there is nothing safe about my father. There is even less safe about you because you do not see the dangers I do. So yes, nobody can keep my boy safer than me. He isn’t safe with anyone else. Theon will be safe because I am going to handle this confrontational issue right now. Any more questions, if not I am almost there. I need to issue directions to my boys soon.” 

“Alright, Ramsay. Of course I’ll ask my brothers to stay and watch over him if he doesn’t want to leave.” She hung up and looked at Theon. “Do you?”

“I can’t.” Theon looked at Jeyne at last. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Did Locke text you the directions yet?” Damon blew through a red light and swerved around an oncoming car. 

“Yes. It’s in your phone’s GPS. How do you synch it with your car?”

“Just use the bluetooth!”

“Don’t panic, Damon,” Alyn said calmly.

“I’M NOT! TEXT THAT TO SKINNER!”

“He’s right behind-”

Damon grabbed Alyn by his neck and roughly pulled him closer. “NOW!”

 

“Jeyne, they’re coming.” Walda stood. “Are you staying or will you leave with me?”

Rushing to him, Jeyne grabbed Theon’s face. “Are you sure, honey? I don’t want to leave you here...but I can’t stay. I can’t see Damon, at least not yet... I need to think first. I love you, best buddy and I only want to see you safe and happy.” 

“I’m sure.” Theon gave her a dry chaste kiss. “I love you too. Do whatever you need to do, ok? I want you to be safe and happy too, you know?” He grinned at her. “You should hurry.”

Jeyne kissed Theon’s head and ran to follow Walda out the door, leaving Theon with some unknown Frey men. She closed her eyes and prayed hard that both Theon and her Damon would be safe.

Jeyne leaned her head against the window glass and watched the world go by. “Can I borrow your phone and call or text Damon? I...I know he’ll be terrified that I’m not safe. Yeah, he is furious with me right now but he would still be worried I think. I owe him at least a call to tell him I am safe. Then I can try and figure out my aching stupid head.” 

“Of course you can,” Walda said and touched Jeyne’s back. “Here, walk as you're texting.” She smiled and tried to hurry back to her car. She looked back at Theon. He looked so small from the last time she’d seen him charming everyone at the bar. His movements used to make him seem much larger. 

Jeyne looked back at the cafe and Theon’s head getting smaller and then gone. Sighing and taking a breath for courage, Jeyne texted Damon.

**DAMON, IT IS JEYNE. I AM SAFE, LEAVING WITH WALDA TO HER HOUSE. I DO LOVE YOU, I JUST NEED TO THINK. SORRY I RAN AWAY, SORRY IF I  HURT YOU.**

Alyn frowned at Damon’s phone. “Jeyne texted that she’s leaving with Walda. She’s safe and feelings and shit.

“Oh, thank fucking fuck! Wait, how do I know it's her and she’s ok?”

 

**How do I know this is Jeyne?**

 

**Damie, I am not wearing your fucking muzzle and I hope Bob takes care of Ramsay. See, this is why I can’t talk to you right now. Still mad and don’t want to be in the fucking basement.**

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s Jeyne,” Alyn remarked bitterly.

“Tell her I love her, I’m am SO PISSED and to stay safe.”

 

**ilu, SMASH, stay safe**

 

“Fine. We’ll be there in seven minutes.”

 

Jeyne stared at the text and snorted, giving it back. “Well, he loves me, wants to smash me and wants me to stay safe. Figured out that one.” she muttered. 


	28. Devil You Know Best

Theon stirred his coffee again but couldn’t bring it to his mouth. He kept his head low. He hated waiting. As soon as the first POP cracked through the air, he fell instinctively to the ground and glanced around, covering his head. 

Robb entered the cafe and waved the gun smoke away. His men went back outside now that the Freys were dead. He looked about for Theon. “Theon, I know you are in here. I won’t hurt you, I promise. I just want to talk with you. I’ll wait for you right here.” Robb sat in a booth and folded his empty hands. 

Theon gritted his teeth and bumped his head into the floor in frustration that bordered on rage. He could almost feel Ramsay pushing his neck down and screaming, “Don’t you fucking think about it!” It also felt impossible to just hide when he could confront Robb and get some kind of control over his own life for  _ once. _

“Theon, you don’t have much time left. Ramsay is on his way and I don’t intend to be here when he comes storming in. Come talk to me while there is still time to do so. Please?” 

Theon climbed up and looked at Robb with a thin, bitter grin. “How do you know where Ramsay is, buddy? Are you still having someone tail every car that leaves the estate?” For some reason that simple enough fact felt like an insult, the insult that pushed him over the edge. He sauntered over, pinning Robb with a scathing glare. “Your debt was paid. What the fuck do we have to talk about?”

Narrowing his eyes, Robb leaned forward onto the table and spoke in fast, clipped and arrogant tones. “Yes, I have been following every fucking car to leave the bastard’s house! I have been trying to rescue you and this is the thanks I receive! It isn’t about the money anymore, Theon. It never really was. It was about keeping you safe with me! You didn’t have to stay with Ramsay, you NEVER should have asked for his help! I was right fucking here all along, why did you go to him? Listen, we can discuss all that later on. Come with me before Ramsay gets here and takes you again! Look at what he has already done to you. What a fucking mess, Theon. You should see yourself! I will get you a doctor, I will hide you away from everyone who wants to hurt you. Let me take care of you, Theon. You can’t trust those scumbags.”

Theon adjusted his scarf self-consciously and pulled on his jacket’s sleeves. “No one is trying to hurt me. My brothers are gone.” Theon looked away and gulped. “No one has heard from my father in years, my uncle said he fucked off back to Louisiana or some shit. Who the fuck is trying to hurt me? You made it pretty clear that you only wanted the benefits when it suited you but I want something more. Ramsay… I… we love each other. It seems like everyone is happy except for the Freys you killed and their many siblings soon enough. That’s a bad mistake. You really didn’t have to do that. But, yeah, if you really did care at all, thank you. I’m ok.”

Robb opened his mouth but one of his men came into the cafe. “Robb, they are two minutes away. We have to go now.” He clenched his jaw in frustration but nodded at his man. Robb tried to grab Theon’s hand. “Listen! You are fucking delusional if you think you are safe with Ramsay! Do you know what he did to Jory? My best friend? They tossed his corpse on my lawn where my little brothers could see! They tore poor Jory to pieces, they had to have tortured him for hours! This is who you would chose over me? This isn’t over, Theon. I won’t give up on you. Come with me now or I’ll just keep trying to kill everyone around until I get what I want.” The man came back in. “Robb! One minute! Hurry up!” 

“It’s too late.” Theon took off before he knew what he was doing. He ran out the fire exit, setting off an alarm and ran behind the diner. He panted, looking around and only finding cars zipping past in all directions. “Fuck this.” He stumbled around, overwhelmed by all the possible paths to take, all the busy and loud people around and the alarm ringing in his ears. He started to walk to the highway, looking for a break in traffic. 

Ramsay suddenly saw his pet stumbling towards the highway and he squealed hard to stop the car a few feet away. “REEK! PUPPY!” He tried to yell over the sounds of an alarm and traffic as he flung the car door open and ran for his pet. 

Theon heard the screeching of tires and Ramsay’s car skidded to an abrupt halt a few feet away. He clutched his chest when Ramsay came sprinting towards him. “Wait! Wait! No! It’s ok! Please!” He threw his palms up to stop Ramsay from running him over. He took two steps back and lowered himself down on one knee when he saw it was far too late to run. “STOP!”

Ramsay knew Reek was panicked, that was why he was simply ignoring the pet yelling commands at him. He swatted his pets outstretched palms out of his way and scooped Reek up tightly into his arms. “Hush...it’s alright. Master is here, we are going home right now. Into the car this second, no, don’t squirm, let me carry you there. The boys are after the Stark’s men now. I want you out of this area fast.” He shoved Reek into the passenger seat and jumped into his own side. 

Reek shook and yelped at Ramsay’s car door slamming. His hands trembled so badly he could hardly buckle his seatbelt. He kept moaning every time he exhaled, wanting to say something but utterly unable to even think.

Ramsay texted Damon to let him know he has Reek, then drove fast, away from downtown. He drove only a few blocks before pulling over and unbuckling Reek’s seat belt. He pulled his puppy onto his lap. Making circles on Reek’s chest with one hand, Ramsay hugged tightly with his other arm, keeping his pet in his arms, finally.

“Did they hurt you, sweetie? I am so sorry that happened, all of it. I am going to take you home and make you feel better. Master will keep you safe and happy, remember? My poor boy, just breathe for me. I won’t put you in your seat and drive until you are nice and calm.” 

“I’m f-fine. He killed the F-Freys. He killed them all. He said he wanted to protect me and I couldn’t go with Jeyne and I couldn’t go with Robb and I just wanted to run and keep running. I’m sorry. I didn’t go. I didn’t… I wish I could be alone so I wouldn’t hurt anyone.” He started crying and covered his face.

Stroking his poor, sad boy’s hair, Ramsay tried to soothe him. “You are a good boy, a good, loyal, loving pet. The only way you will hurt me is by leaving me. Others hurt you, silly boy...you aren’t hurting them. I love you so much, Reek. All I could think of all day was if you were scared or being hurt. I need to take you home and spoil you. I will never let Robb get that close to you again. I’m not mad that you ran, you had to get away from him. I’m not mad you left the house today, they made you do it. My poor boy has tried to do the right thing all day and no one let you, did they?” 

Reek sank into Ramsay and his breathing slowed greatly. “Ramsay, he said he’d kill everyone around me! I don’t want anyone to die because of me! If you… I couldn’t! I don’t know how I could keep living!” He took some of Ramsay’s shirt into his fist. “Are you done working today? Could you stay with me tonight? Please?”

“Don’t worry about Robb anymore, Reek. I am going to take care of all that and he is the LAST person that will take me out. Yes, I’m done for the day, puppy. We are going home now and I won’t leave your side, I promise. Besides, I really need a drink and I think Damon will too. Only you can make drinks and coffee well, right?” Ramsay teased, giving little nibbling kisses to Reek’s neck. “Are you ready to go home now, pet?” 

Reek nodded with a small smile. “Master,” he whispered, “could I… like when you, um, brought me home? Can I lay…” he rubbed the insides of his feet together nervously, even as he felt too heavy and exhausted to see straight.

“Sweet puppy, nothing would make me happier. Lay on my lap, Reek. Rest and I will get you home safely. Hush, my wonderful good boy, go ahead and rest your head.” Ramsay caressed Reek’s curls and blinked rapidly to get rid of the stinging tears. He was so scared that he would never feel his frail shaking pet again. What if Reek hadn't run in time? Would he have a bullet in his head or would he be cowering under Robb right now? 

“Thank you for believing me and in me. I’m glad you came.” Reek closed his eyes and held onto Ramsay’s jeans where the fabric jutted out a little from the knee. “You don’t want to be my boyfriend?” he asked lazily and smirked.

Ramsay chuckled as he pulled the car into the driveway. “No sweetie. I don’t want to be your boyfriend. I want to be your Master, your God, your whole world. I want you to be my loving pet, my good boy and my most treasured, priceless beyond measure possession. I hope you can live with that, Reek. Because no matter what, I’ll never let you go. I will follow you to hell and back to keep you safe and love you. Even if you left with Jeyne and Walda, even if someday you bolt because you get scared, angry or confused... I will find you. I will come for you. I might be mad and hurt you before I forgive you, but I will always forgive you, always come for you, always love you. I want you to never forget that, Reek. Forever and always.” 

Reek looked up at Ramsay. “Yes, Master. Forever. Always.” He laid his head down again and closed his eyes. Suddenly, they popped open. “Oh my god, I probably am going to run someday.” He moaned just thinking about it. It made his stomach hurt. “That would be horrible. I didn’t... “ Reek pulled off the scarf Walda had bought him. “I wasn’t sure if I should take it off so I didn’t.”

Just seeing that Reek kept on his collar soothed the angst Ramsay felt when his pet said he might run someday. “Good boy, see this is why I will always follow, find, hurt then forgive you, baby. You know who you belong to, you want to belong to me, it just might get scary or overwhelming sometimes. It is alright. If you ever run, I will know it’s not because you don’t love me or want to leave me...it will be because you panicked. And I will find you and make you all safe and mine again. Please, can I please take you inside the fucking house now, Reek? I won’t feel any better for you, until I get you inside. Okay, puppy?” 

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry. I’m ready.”

Ramsay smiled and lifted his pet up into his arms. “Just like the first time, Reek. I will carry you inside, my lovely puppy.” 

He carried him inside the house and went straight up to his room, laying Reek gently on the bed. “Look, back home, all safe and sound now.” 

He lay next to his puppy and pulled him into his body, holding tightly. “Just being able to do this is all I’ve wanted all day. To hold you here in my arms, puppy. When the boys gets home you can make us all drinks if you want. I know you like to be the bartender and the barista here. And you do it so well, Reek. Right now I want you to do the other thing you do best. Make your lovely little sounds and let Master make us both feel better. I will be gentle with you, sweet boy, you are so weak and scared. It’s alright, Master isn’t going to punish you, you never ran away from me, I know that. I just want to play with my pet and then we will go downstairs for a bit if you want. But first, Reek…” 

He ran to the dresser and pulled out a few things and brought them back to the bed. “We are going to use some toys.” On the bed were tossed down the soft restraints, lubricant and the puppy dog tail plug that Damon had gifted them. “This is from Damon. A present for us and what a better time than now to use it.” 

Theon crawled back, scurrying from it like it was a scorpion. “Please, I… I can’t.”  He stopped at the edge of the bed, feeling like he made a mistake. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I left! I had to! I didn’t want to!!”

Looking at his puppy with exasperation, Ramsay spread his hands out, grinning. “Sweetie, it isn’t a punishment! It was meant to be fun, that’s all. I won’t hurt you with it and I would never make you wear it except while we play. You need to get it in your head that I am not angry with you. That I won’t punish you for anything that happened today. Reek, if it's really too much, we can play with it later. But..if we wait to use it..then next time I decide we are going to play with it...I expect not a single bit of resistance about it.” 

There was no fucking way he could just abide this silently the first time. He whimpered and lowered himself back down the mattress to slowly, hesitantly approach Ramsay. “I’ll be good, Master. I’m just… scared… to… not of it hurting. I don’t know how to explain. It’s terrifying to open up things I buried so deep. It just feels like I’ll never get some kind of control back if I…” he was so painfully embarrassed by himself he had to push his face into the covers and wrap his arms over his head. “I shouldn’t  _ be _ like this,” he cried. He rolled his head a little to peek up at Ramsay. “Maybe a gag would help? For the first time?”

Smirking, Ramsay leaned down and nipped at the little ear peeking out from the curls. “Yes, and the restraints, puppy. Then, if you need to struggle and fight, it's okay. My wonderful, good boy. You are perfect to me the way you are. You should be exactly like this, sweet boy.” He slowly began to remove the clothing that Walda had bought Theon. “I want to burn these things.” 

“But look! Doesn’t the periwinkle make my eyes look blue? Huh?” Theon stretched the cotton shirt to his face and grinned at Ramsay. “Pretty handsome, right?”

Rolling his eyes, Ramsay pulls the shirt away and tosses it behind him. “Yes, it does. I can make your eyes look even bluer, even softer and wider though.” He leaned down and started to gently lick and nip his way down Reek’s neck, to his chest. Then he bit and licked each nipple before grinning up at his pet. “See? Wearing me already makes your eyes look better.” 

Reek’s head sank back and he swallowed nodding. “I always wanted to have blue eyes like my brothers. I thought they were more special, so clear and rare. Your eyes are the most amazing I’ve ever seen. They're like diamonds. They ruined me.” He grinned, biting his lip which he then sucked in past his teeth. Theon thought he looked rather beautiful in bandages, even if he hated the scars and wounds underneath.

“Have I ruined you, puppy? Ruined you for everyone but me? Good.” Ramsay spoke softly and then kissed a path back up to his puppy’s bottom lip, which he promptly bit. He began to tease Reek with his teeth and tongue, while running his hands up his pet’s arms with the cuffs. He attached the cuffs then stretched his puppy’s arms out to the headboard. 

Reek clenched his teeth and hummed. “You did! You ruined me for everyone else. Hearts broke everywhere. All I think about is you. All I want is this.” Suddenly he laughed nervously but hard, almost barking. “If Robb did get me alone, it would  _ almost _ be worth it to see his outraged indignant face when I couldn’t get it up for him.” He was ready for the gag now. “Not really, of course. I just wish I would have gotten in one last ‘fuck you’ but, um, I told him I love you and I think that hurt his pride more anyway. I think I’m nervous and I should stop talking now.” Goddamn, it would have been perfect if he stopped at ‘all I want is this’!

Ramsay was sitting up now and it hit him. “I thought you ran when the Freys were being shot and just got confused where to go. Did Robb actually sit and talk with you? I want to hear all about that later on. But if there is something, anything he said that you think I need to know right now, tell me. If not, I think you’re right, time for the gag.” It terrified and enraged him to think how close Robb got to his puppy. 

“Oh…” Reek tried to think but it was mostly a blur and his cock was taking up most of his brain’s attention. “I don’t think anything you don’t know already. He has people watching the estate and tailing every car that leaves it. I’m sorry. Will you kiss me first, please, Master? I’m a good boy for you.” Reek smiled. His eyes were glazing over now that he’d tossed Robb’s phantom from the room. He rubbed the inside of his ankle against Ramsay’s leg and sighed.

Slowly sliding up Reek’s body, Reek was here, he was safe and Ramsay chanted that to himself, while kissing his pet. “You are the best boy ever.” He whispered then he got the ball gag and held it in front of Reek’s face. “Open up for me, good boy.” 

“Thank you, Master. I love you.” Reek swallowed and opened his mouth obediently. He started to wiggle under Ramsay who was pressed against him. He was growing more impatient and less fearful and he sank into melting dizziness.

“I love you too, puppy.” Ramsay gently fixed the strap and adjusted the ball to make sure his Reek was comfortable. He chained the cuffs from Reek’s wrists to the headboard then slid slowly, very slowly down the frail body. Licking a path down until he was kneeling between his puppy’s legs. He took his boy into his mouth and slid his hands down Reek’s thighs and calves. Ramsay attached the cuffs and chains to his pet’s ankles after suddenly lifting his head up and grinning down at his pet.

Reek knitted his eyebrows together high on his forehead. His stomach sank and his legs tried to pull against the chains to squeeze his thighs shut as an almost instinctive reaction to the sharp hunger on Ramsay’s face. 

Growling softly, Ramsay climbed back over his pet, delighting in the fearful panic on his pet’s face. “You are my perfect little prey, you know that? I love the way you shiver against me. Go ahead, pull on the restraints if you need to, puppy. You can’t run, you can’t get away, you can just take it. You have no choices here. Just to let me love you, to blush and beg and grovel and be my pretty puppy.” 

Reek whimpered even as his eyes rolled back. His knees trembled against Ramsay’s strong legs. He couldn’t stop himself from trying to pull away. He also started yelling,  _ please just fuck me _ internally.

Ramsay traveled one last time down Reek’s body, this time taking small bites most of the way. Then as he reached Reek’s cock, he put his teeth on the head of Reek’s cock but he didn't bite, instead he swirled his tongue across the captive flesh. As he did this his hands were already using the lubricant. His slippery fingers began to rub slowly at his pet’s small opening, adding more pressure until he had two fingers inside of him. “Good boy, relax for me. Show me how good this feels, puppy. You want more, don’t you, greedy puppy? Hmm? Does my Reek want Master to give him more?” He teased then grazed his teeth across Reek’s cock again. 

Reek shivered and whimpered nodding. He was flushed from his chest to his cheeks. His eyes were wide but unfocused in turns. He rolled his hips to expose himself a little more and whined softly.

“Good boy.” Ramsay whispered as he removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with the plug. He did not do more than just circle it against his boy at first, then slowly started to push gently inwards. “Relax, puppy. Every dog needs a tail, don’t they? And it feels good, doesn’t it, sweetie? Good boy, just stay soft and sweet for me, Reek. A little more...ooh, do you like this, Reek?” His other hand was stroking his puppy's hard length while he started to get a faster rhythm going with the tail, watching his Reek’s reactions. 

Reek tossed his against his bound arm and arched his back. He rubbed his face into his arm and panted, moaning a little each time he exhaled. He whimpered and tossed his head to the other side when Ramsay started pumping.

Urging his pet on, Ramsay fucked his pet with the tail until Reek seemed nearly insane with it. Leaning back then, Ramsay ripped his own pants off and started to stroke himself at the sight of the tail between his puppy’s legs. “You look so..I love it, puppy. Move for me, sweetie. I want to see that tail move between your cheeks. Such a good pup, aren’t you? Are you my special little puppy?” 

Reek felt a million miles away, yet like this room, this bed was the entirety of the universe. He couldn’t believe he felt this fucking high sober. He nodded eagerly and pulled his sleepy eyes up to find Ramsay’s face. He tried to focus and nod, whimpering. Then he gave up the strain and let his head roll on the pillow. He moved his hips against the sheets and tightened his stomach, hoping Ramsay would mark him there with his hot release. 

“There is a good little bitch, show me my good little bitch likes his tail.” Ramsay urged as he moved both of his hands faster. He stroked himself and pumped the tail in an upward thrust that seemed to make his puppy whimper the most. “Good boy...there you go..take it like a good boy for your Master. I want you to come for your Master, Reek.” 

Reek slammed the back of his head into pillow with relief and came in spurts. He peered up Ramsay and whimpered, begging.  _ Please, anything. _

Moaning, Ramsay released himself on Reek’s stomach as he grabbed his pet’s throat and squeezed tightly. “Good boy, good boy, MY good boy.” After he shuddered to stillness, Ramsay let go of his pet’s throat and stroked his hair instead. “I love you, puppy. So much.” He whispered, then he pulled the gag out of his puppy’s mouth and undid the restraints after removing the tail. Taking a washcloth, Ramsay cleaned his pet up. “Good boy. Want to go downstairs and play bartender? I need a drink, puppy. I’ll even let you wear your cute Avenger boxers that Damon got you?” he teased. 

“Uh huh,” Reek swayed when he tried to sit up. He grinned lopsided and bright at Ramsay, feeling a little drunk. “Damon doesn’t have to get me anymore presents,” he weakly slurred.

 

Reek brought Ramsay a vodka tonic and crawled in his lap to lay his head on Ramsay’s shoulder.

Damon stormed in and gripped the table to lean over them both. “ _ Where is she _ ?”

“Jeyne? With Walda at the Freys’ compound! Just call her!”

“Great.” Damon stood up, glaring at him. “I’m glad you’re there to watch over her.” He turned to stride back out pushing past Alyn who stumbled back into Skinner. 


	29. How Can Danger Seem so Safe?

Jeyne went between crying and laughing all day it seems. “I probably seem so stupid to you, don’t I?” she asked Walda, walking across the lawn with her. “I just really don’t know what to do. I love him but he is dangerous, everyone he is with is dangerous and how can I trust living with how he wants it? I’ll always wonder if someone will kill him. I’ll always wonder if I will push him too far one day. Or if Ramsay will be the one to come for me because he got pushed too far. I have a mouth and it’s not going to change. There is no way I can be like Theon...I will never just meekly accept want Damon orders of me. And I don’t know if he can live with that. And if I can’t live with whips and spankings and rules, and he can’t live my way...there is no point then, is there? But what else do I have? I want to run and beg his forgiveness and have Damon hold me. And I want to run even further till he can never find me again. I can’t even make any sense!” 

Jeyne wailed and took another advil with a handful of chips. “Even just this...getting my period. He and Ramsay were such assholes about it. And when they killed that man? They were like little kids! How do I reason with that?”

Jeyne hugged herself and put her head down. “I like the idea of being submissive to Damon...to being his pet...and then I don’t. Can I survive being in love with such a dangerous person? You must think I am nuts, Walda.” 

“Do you really think so?” Walda laughed. “I understand a little better than that.”

Shrugging, Jeyne said, “I guess so..you are dating Roose Bolton. But somehow I don’t think it’s quite the same thing. I can’t imagine you ever doing anything to make him hurt you. You are stronger than me, way stronger and smarter. I really can’t see how you could live with a worry like that. Do you ever worry? If Roose will..kill you...or hurt you? Does he expect you to follow rules and only go out escorted?” 

Walda thought a moment. “It’s not the same thing exactly, but I understand your ambivalence. I am afraid of him. I’m not quite as dull as people seem to think. Still,” she shrugged, “I think I do love him. Maybe I don’t know any better. I wish I would have had a choice.” She smiled. “It was nice that he made me  _ feel _ like I had one. It’s nice that he let’s me  _ feel _ like this was all my idea. He complains about his ‘clumsy bastard’ sometimes and I used to wonder what he could mean. Ramsay is so quick and precise with his animated movements. I realize now, Roose meant clumsy in his manipulating.” 

She shook her head. “Ramsay… seems almost naive, guileless to him.  _ That  _ scares me. No, I never leave unescorted. I try not to ask for too much, but when I do he hardly minds. I think I know what lines not to cross because I grew up around him and under my own father who was so unpredictable that Roose’s fierce logic is immensely calming to me. You just met Damon, is that right? That must be harder, I would think.” She offered a plate. “More cheese and crackers? Or wine? Or Bud light?” Walda shrugged and giggled. “I love trying to be fancy, but I’m really a backwards hillbilly.”

Giggling with her, Jeyne told Walda about how horrified Damon had been to hear of the box wine. “He might look like giant backwards hillbilly but when it comes to drinks and food he is a snob, I think. But because he was so starved as a boy...he had a rough life, here I am making it worse. I have no idea how to live on my own and I don’t think I’ll ever get the chance to try.” 

“You had a hard life too, don’t you think?” Walda drank more wine and watched her nieces and nephews playing capture the flag down the hill. “It is your life, only yours. I understand it’s hard to always feel that way. I love my siblings, nieces and nephews, and great nieces and nephews, which is so strange! And my cousins… but I miss my mother and I hate my father. I don’t know that I’m stronger than you are. That’s not how it feels through my eyes. Maybe Theon and I are just weaker and more desperate than you. Maybe we click better in some inexplicable way with the Boltons. I don’t know. What’s Damon like? He looks absolutely horrifying!”

“No, he is handsome, I think. Very goofy and silly and charming most of the time too. Like a really giant little boy always excited and happy. He wants to marry me, have us live away from Ramsay and he would be a police officer. But he would still work for the Boltons whenever they called him to. He really believes he will get away someday...or at least that is what he tells himself and me. I don’t believe it. But Damon..he is so caring and he really loves to spoil me..in his own way. He is very over protective and wants to make sure I stay sheltered and coddled. Oh, Damon’s eyes light up too. And he loves to lift me up, carry me around and call me his good girl, his sweetheart. I guess I don’t know an awful lot about him yet. And now that Damon has seen the worst of me, I might be upset over nothing. He may be angry enough to let me go after all.” Jeyne laughed bitterly. 

Walda pulled her vibrating phone out of her purse. “Seems not, unless another blond giant is smashing my brothers and wreaking havoc at the gate. Could you please call him and try to get him to stop?”

Jeyne took the phone and called him. She was already shaking, how mad was he that he came here to take apart all the Frey boys looking for her? 

“HELLO?” Jeyne heard someone grunt and another man scream. Damon was panting. “I. Want. My. Jeyne. Back.”

“D..Damon?” Her voice sounded like she was in preschool, dammit. But that voice was so dangerous and she knew his face looked like thunder right now. How many men has he already torn apart?

“JEYNE! COME OUT NOW!  _ NOW _ !”

“No! Listen, stop hurting the Freys, they aren’t holding me hostage or anything, Damon! I just wanted a day or two to think things through. I’m sorry but you wouldn’t have let me go if I’d asked you. And I am sorry I made Theon go with us, it was a mistake. This is all probably a huge mistake of mine and that is why I need to leave you. Why it won’t work, Damon! I am going to be rude, opinionated, panicked into running and I fuck up a lot. It will never change and I can’t be the perfect thing you want and need! If you want me in a muzzle, you’d have a fight on your hands! Would Ramsay disapprove? Would you disapprove? I just want time to think things through. Maybe I just want to try and get out on my own for a little while? Try a job and a place of my own first, see what I can do for myself. Can you even understand that? If I can land a job, I can slowly start to pay you back the money you paid Petyr. I am sorry. I love you, I really do.” Jeyne tried to halt her babbling and sobbing. 

“A job? A job! I don’t care about the fucking money! You just want me to let you walk right the fuck out of my life?! I never asked you to be perfect! I don’t want a Reek with tits I WANT YOU!” Damon shoved a Frey boy out of way with one hand. “I’ll give you a day or two if you STAY at the fucking Frey hotel. Robb came in and shot up the fucking diner after you left- THEON’S OK- but do you fucking see? You and Walda should stay there, fuck, I’m sure Roose will see to that.” Damon turned and walked away so the men climbing back to their feet wouldn’t see him cry. “FINE. THINK ABOUT SHIT. CALL ME SOON.” He hung up before his voice would waver too badly and ran to his truck. He decided to go to Kraken and start a fight.

 

“Are you alright?” Walda touched Jeyne’s back. 

Jeyne stared at the phone and burst into tears. “He won’t hurt your brothers anymore I think. He hung up on me..but he said I can stay here for a day or two. He...he also said Robb shot up the diner as soon as we left but Theon’s okay. He is really mad and really hurt. What have I done? I left poor Theon to get shot at, what if Robb took him or killed him? Because I dragged him out where he shouldn’t be. Damon knows I can’t take care of myself, he knows what a fuck up I am. Hell, maybe I am more of a damned charity case for him.” 

“He’s a bit messed up as well, don’t you think? If you’re damaged goods, so is he. So am I and Theon, and  _ especially _ Ramsay!” Walda couldn’t help laughing. “I actually like Ramsay though I’m sure he hates me, he must now. Theon got the closure he wanted. He could have left with us. He made his choice. We didn’t force him to leave. You and I may be the only significant people in his life who never  _ forced _ him to do anything.”

Walda watched the kids down the hill cheering as others booed. “I’ve lost so many step mothers and half brothers… I don’t think I even know how to grieve anymore. It may not look like we’re all trapped and miserable here, but that’s the truth of things. Roose gave me a way out, the only way out I had. I think you’ll die happier knowing you took this one chance to decide something for yourself, whatever the outcome is.” Walda stood and dusted herself. “Would you like to go inside? We could have your back looked at and you could take a lovely hot bath. That’s a great place to think over difficult things; with bubbles!”

Drying her eyes, Jeyne nodded. “Yeah, Damon stitched up my back and gave me pain meds, so it’s probably fine. But might as well and a bath does sound good.”

Walda grinned and they went inside, each ready to relax for a moment. 

 

Asha called Ramsay fucking Bolton as soon as security told her a giant was tearing her bar apart. “GET THAT FUCKING CLEGANE ASSHOLE UPSTAIRS! TELL HIM FREE SCOTCH FOR LIFE IF HE GETS THAT FUCKER OUT!” she screamed at her scrambling staff. 

“Ah, hello? You have the wrong number, Asha. I don’t have any Cleganes living in my upstairs. Though I am sure they’d appreciate scotch for life.” Ramsay’s voice was thick with sleep, but he was so content holding his boy, he was calm. He had been lying on the couch with Reek, sharing his drink with him, watching a silly show when they must have drifted off. 

“Asha? Does she want to talk to me?” Theon asked drowsily. 

“YOU! Get that fucking jolly green cunthole OUT of my bar! The fucking Clegane is coming for HIM!”

Ramsay sighed and sat up, gently moving his pet off his lap. “Alright, I’m on my way for him. Hey, give poor Damon a break. He lost his lady love tonight! I’m on my way, tell the Clegane to back off.” 

“I am giving him a break by calling you. I could have had a bullet put into his giant drunken skull. It’s a professional courtesy since we have an arrangement of which only  _ my  _ side has been fulfilled, by the way.”

“Oh don’t worry, Asha. I’ll keep my word. Well, let me just put my little puppy back in his safe place so I can come get my beast.” 

“Ughk…. you aren’t cutting up my brother are you? That was bullshit?”

Ramsay laughed and tossed the phone down to his puppy. “Sweet boy, Asha wants to say hi. Stay right here while I get Skinner and Alyn, talk to your sister if you want to.” He went to holler for the boys. 

“Hello?”

“Theon?” Asha swallowed and walked outside. “You really fucked up this time.”

“Yeah.”

“Well?! Are you ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he really cutting you up? That’s bullshit! I saw how he always looked at you!” she yelled defensively.

“I know you did. I’m fine. Bye, Asha.”

“Bye… baby brother.” It hadn’t hit her until now somehow. She hung up and leaned over the fire escape railing with a sigh. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to the wind.

 

Ramsay told Skinner to come with him to get Damon. “Alyn, I don’t care if my father, God or the Devil walk through that door. You keep my boy on a chain and safe until I get home. He can be anywhere he wants as long as he is inside and on that chain. And you will WATCH him, Alyn! If he needs the bathroom, you better be on the other side of that door! Stay with him until I get home, alright?”

“Hey, _ I  _ wasn't the one who lost him!” Alyn yelled throwing his hands up.

 

Ramsay held onto his puppy’s face and kissed his eyes. “Damon went SMASH all over Asha’s place. Skinner will come with me to bring our soggy drunk giant home. Alyn will stay here with you until I get back. I want you on the chain until I return home, puppy. You can be anywhere you want that is open. Just stay inside and keep that chain on. Alyn can attach it to your ankle in any room you’d like. I love you and I want you to be a good boy while I am gone.

“Yes, Master.” Great, Damon ruins the day again. Why does Ramsay even keep him around?

Ramsay gave Reek a final biting kiss as he put the chain on Reek’s ankle then attached the chain to the sofa leg. “Look, long enough for the whole room almost. Alyn is going to be right here the whole time, sweet pup. I’ll be back very soon.Ask Alyn if you want to go to a different location, okay?

“Yes, Master. I’ll be good,” he said trying not to pout like a fucking child.

Ramsay left with Skinner to go collect their hurting drunken friend.

“So,” Alyn said sitting across from him after Ramsay left. “You like Die Hard?”

“Sure.”

“Cool.” Alyn relaxed a little. “If I bring shit over for you could you make me a whiskey sour?”

“Oh yeah, no problem.”

Alyn smiled. Damn, it was easier when Jeyne wasn’t here.

 

When Damon saw an enormous heaving his massive body through the crowd one step at a time, he started salivating. Damon shoved the little man exhausting his endless energy and quick hands on Damon’s unyielding flesh. “Fuck off, Puss n’ Boots. I said I want to pick on, uh... on a big guy my own sized. Puss n’ Boobs! Oh, gods, has anyone ever even thought about that already? Did, hey, did you hear that one ‘afore?”

“I would concentrate on that motherfucker! Do not take your eyes off of him.”

“Heh,” Damon patted the brave little guy on the head. “I never ever fought a body bigger than my one.”

“Oye, vaquero, I don’t think you should start with  _ this  _ guy in the state you are in now.”

Big Greg growled at Damon and swiped a pool cue from a handsome gothic looking man with David Bowie eyes and a sharp blue smile. He watched with some amusement. “Rahh!” The caveman roared unintelligibly. 

Damon ducked, laughed and rammed into the man’s stomach. 

“STOP!” Asha jumped up on the pool table and threw the eight ball at Gregor’s head. “I said the deal is off! GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!”

The gothic man rolled his eyes up at her with an ironic grin like her little brother’s. 

Big Greg broke the pool cue on Damon’s back. Damon pulled himself up and punched Greg’s flat nose. Big Greg used one half of the pool cue to push Damon’s neck away. Damon laughed and pounded Greg’s eye until he couldn’t breathe.  Gregor rolled over Damon as he faltered and started choking him with the cue in earnest. Instead of fighting to push Gregor off his neck, Damon hit Gregor’s kidney’s, one after another, until he stopped holding his breath and screamed, falling off Damon onto his side. 

Ramsay had no problem finding Damon at the Kraken. Gesturing to Skinner, he headed past Gregor and grinned up at Damon. “Hey there, buddy! Hey, guess what? Reek is making drinks for us all tonight...let’s go! Besides, Alyn thought maybe you’d want to take out Dick yourself considering your rough day. Come on, Skinner and I came all way to get you. Drinks and ripping traitors apart, can’t beat that can you, buddy?” 

Damon sat up. “Hi, hi, Ramsay. Hi. Hi, Skinner. What? Nothing!”

“Jesus, dude. What are you doing?” Skinner murmured he pulled a gun on Big Greg when he sat up growling and looked to Ramsay. 

Damon stood up and swayed to one side. “I’ll probably come back later. I don’t know. I have shit to think about. That’s what she said, ‘I have to think about things, blah blah blah’ and FINE! I DON’T FUCKING CARE! I HAVE THINKS TO THING ABOUT TOO SO FUCK HER!” He started walking through the floor which had cleared for him sometime ago. “I just, I’m gonna be alone. I’m walking around.”

Ramsay grinned and latched onto Damon’s arm, signaling for Skinner to get the other in. “Hey, time to go home, buddy. I need you there. I am here for you, you know..we all are. Come home, Reek will tell you how your whatever still loves you, have a drink, torture and kill Dick...good wholesome stuff, Damon. I am not suggesting it, buddy. It’s an order, time for home.” He used every inch of his strength to steer Damon into the parking lot and towards the car. 

“FUCK YOU! STOP!” He pulled away after waking up a little. “Jeyne left because, no, no, HOLD ON, I’m… I’m telling you something! She left because of you! SHIT! I can’t… I NEED TO BE ALONE! YOU DON’T KNOW! YOU KNOW HER OR ME! FUCK YOU! I DON’T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! I ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOU!” Damon pulled away and covered his face. His aching hurt kept swallowing his hot rage. “I JUS’ I was having a fucking good time being angry and now, and now, you’re making me FEEL BAD! I’m not- and fuck you too! COMPUTERS! You, you’re not Bill Jobs!”

“The fuck did I do?” Skinner kept shaking his head at Damon and motioning to stop. 

“NO. NO, I’M NOT GOING TO SHUT UP! I KNOW HE HEARS ME, KENNY, HE’S RIGHT FUCKING THERE!”

Ramsay stood in front of Damon and calmly looked up at him. “I think you need to come home now. What if Jeyne calls or comes back early? What if we find that Robb is there, they need us to save her? And you are in the hospital because you fucked with the Clegane. Or how about if Jeyne does get hurt? It will have to be my face or my father’s she sees, instead of yours. So get your ass home and man up, Damon.” 

“Ha! That’s a good, that’s real good tricky trick you almost did trick me with. You are, you know what you are like? That tricky guy with the horns but not Satan, but you are like Satan, but not him the other one and I’m- gods damn it to the seven fucking hells! I’m like the THUNDER GUY and you’re the brother pain in my ass that I can’t hate and can’t kill and can’t leave! GODS! NO! I said FUCK YOU I am NOT going to YOUR house right now! Jeynnnnne can call meeeee on this PHONE! SEE?” He stuck it in Ramsay’s face. “Did you, did you even think about that? Huh? Smartass?”

Ramsay grabbed Damon’s phone and dropped it to the ground,stepping on it. “Whoops. Guess you’ll need to go home for a phone. Too bad.” Now he was grinning. He wanted to be home with his boy and Damon was pissing him off. So at least he was going to get a little amusement out of this bullshit. 

“Aw... shit.” Damon picked up his phone and tried to turn it on. The cracked screen was a mess of bright colors. “I’ll just take the sim card and-” He could suddenly see Walda’s face. “OH SHIT! GODS DAMN IT!” He tried to answer but the touch screen didn’t respond to anything after the heel of Ramsay’s boot. Damon roared and snapped the phone in his hands. “LET ME CALL WALDA! JEYNE NEEDS SOMETHING!”

“Sure thing, bro. Just meet me in the car and I’ll let you use my phone.” Ramsay pulled out his phone, waving it as he ran to the car and got in. 

Damon followed, stumbling into slender Skinner who fell hard to the ground. He climbed in the car. “Ok, Ramsay! Give it to me!”

Skinner sat up growling and stomped to the driver’s side.

“Seatbelt first, Damie. Start the car, Skinner, hurry, would you?” Ramsay hissed at Skinner as he held the phone just out of Damon’s reach.

“RRRRrrr!” Damon struggled to put the sliver of metal in the stupid fucking plastic thingy. Skinner peeled out and he lost the progress he made. “IT KEEPS MOVING!” He tried to make the ghost of his hand come into line with his real hand. 

Ramsay turned around and leaned in his seat, pocketing his phone. “Just keep trying, Damon. Keep trying, buddy.” 

“I CAN DO IT! YOU THINK I CAN’T DO IT? YOU  _ NEVER  _ THOUGHT I could…” Damon forgot what Ramsay told him not to do… or to do? Why was his seatbelt still in his hand? “Wait, where… why… where’s my phone?”

Grinning at Skinner, Ramsay announced, “Damon, my fine fucked up friend, you stepped on your phone at the Kraken and broke it. Remember now?”

Skinner snickered and speed around traffic. 

“Oh no! But, you guys, you guys! Jeyne is really mad at me! How, how, how is she gonna call me?”

“Jeyne can call you on my phone. Walda has my number, buddy. Hey, look, here we are back home! Let’s head inside and see Alyn and Reek. Come on, dude, let go of the seatbelt,would you?” Ramsay smirked and tried to take the seatbelt from Damon’s hand. af

“I JUST GOT IT! I DID! You just didn’t see it. What, what are you? KING OF SEATBELTS?” Damon suddenly sat up and sloshed his head around. “Hey! Can your little dude make me a drink? I didn’t, I only like, I dunno… like three drinks only.” Damon got teary and slumped onto Skinner, swallowing him as he opened Damon’s door. “Poor little Ramsay’s boyfriend! I’m such a, SKINNER, I’m so mean to him but, listen, listen, I don’t mean to be ok?  _ That’s a secret. _ ” Damon stood up straight and shoved Skinner into the lawn. “Get off of me! I’m not a fucking queer like two… like you two fucks!” He stomped back to the house. 

Skinner sat up in the lawn, rubbing his head. “What the hell did I do?” he demanded.

Ramsay patted Skinner’s head in sympathy then started to poke and circle Damon. “Hey, want Reeky to make you a drink, gotta come inside, big fella! Come on, fuckers!” He ran towards the house whooping, knowing that was always a way to make an excited or drunk Damon to follow. He just hoped Reek wasn’t in the pathway as they came in or Damon exploding in will probably scare the hell out of his puppy. 

Damon gasped. “Come on, Skinner! I’ll beat you!”

“Don’t!” Skinner pleaded, exasperated but Damon giggled and shoved him back into the lawn before taking off after Ramsay. 

“Ramsay! Wait!” He came jogging in and slammed the door behind him. 

 

Reek jumped onto the floor and covered his head. 

“Ugh,” Alyn moaned. “OK RAMSAY! GLAD YOUR BACK! HERE’S YOUR BOY BETTER GO UNPACK!” Alyn said backing away from drunk Damon. He  _ hated _ drunk Damon as much as drunk Damon  _ loved  _ him. Alyn sprinted out the backdoor leaving Reek defenseless. 

Reek slid under the couch and hid. 

“WHERE IS HE?” Damon asked turning this way and that until it made him dizzy enough to grab the wall.

Ramsay gave a sigh and shoved Damon out of his way. “You scared my puppy under the couch, stupid! Go into the kitchen and find out what we have for liquor. I’ll bring in Reek to make you a drink, okay?” He lay on the rug and looked under the couch. “Master is here, sweet puppy. It’s okay, honey, Damon is just loud and drunk. Come on, here, puppy. Where is my good boy? Hmm?” 

Reek whined and forced himself to crawl out to Ramsay. He grabbed onto Ramsay’s jeans as soon as he emerged. 

“HERE!” Damon slammed a case of coke and a bottle of Jack on the coffee table. He dropped himself on the floor and watched Reek like a child watching a brand new puppy. 

Reek pushed into Ramsay’s legs and Damon smiled at him.

“Sorry, baby, Damon is very drunk. I could only get him home by promising that you would make a drink for him. Could you do that for me, honey? Then I will bring you upstairs to snuggle and sleep. Please, if you think you can, would you just make Damon something strong enough to knock him out?” Ramsay pulled Reek onto his lap and pushed himself forward. “Consider me your chair, Reek.” He wrapped his arms around Reek’s chest and scooted so Reek could easily reach the bottles on the coffee table. 

Reek looked at the cans, the bottle, and Ramsay, avoiding Damon. “Yes, I will. Could I do it in the kitchen? He usually likes ice.” He leaned back and whispered to Ramsay. “There’s a stronger whiskey I could use along with the Jack Daniels to help knock him out.”

“Thank you, love. Thank you for helping me with him, Reek. You are such a good boy. Here let me unchain you, okay. I’ll carry the stuff, you just walk and try not to let Damon run you over.” Ramsay carried the items into the kitchen, setting everything on the table. 

Reek relaxed when Ramsay whispered ‘good boy’ so close to his neck. He lowered his head and avoided looking at Damon, who only grinned and stood to watch him. Reek took out a clean shaker and brought it to the ice dispenser on the refrigerator. Since Damon kept watching him he put on his old friendly grin and casually asked in his Saturday night voice, “Hey, have you ever tried Bourbon? You might like it in your Jack n’ Coke, especially since you like to drink Jack straight.”


	30. On Borrowed Time With Borrowed Toys

“Okay! Do you hate me, Reeky?”

Reek looked to Ramsay in alarm and kept making Damon’s drink. He pulled out a stein so huge, it looked like a prop. “No, man. I don’t hate you.” He screwed the cool metal top on and shook Damon’s drink. 

“Damon, Reek is being very nice making you a drink and if you’d recall, my puppy has had a very scary day. So be nice back, would you?” Ramsay sat down and leaned back, hands folded behind his head. 

Damon looked heartbroken at the accusation. “I’m being nice, Ramsay! I’M SERIOUS!”

Reek flinched hard and poured Damon’s drink through the strainer into his oversized beer stein. “How’s this?” He said with an easy smile. “Don’t worry, Damon. No hard feelings, really. I know you’re upset but Jeyne really likes you. She’ll come back. You just need to relax for tonight.”

Damon’s smile melted thinking of Jeyne.

“Try it! It’s the Damon! I made it just for you.” He learned how to herd drunks at the bar and usually did pretty well. Still, he  _ usually  _ wasn’t terrified of his customers. 

“Thanks, Reeky.” Damon started drinking and kept gulping as he raised his stein higher. Reek slowly started to make his way to the sink so he could clean up and get the fuck out of here. 

Damon slammed his drink down and jumped up. “That’s the best fucking thing you ever brought home!” Damon exclaimed, pointing at Reek who gripped the counter panting. His fear and submission was the balm Damon’s wound needed. “Oh, gods, look! It’s Theon and Reek and now them come together and itsssss a Reeky.” 

Damon wiped his eye and took the whiskey from the counter to put it back above the refrigerator. He turned around to grab the Eagle Rare but grabbed Reek instead. “Jus’ a minnnut,” he pleaded, holding up a plaintiff finger to Ramsay. He started walking to his room like he was borrowing a pen.

“Oh shit,” Ramsay giggled and started to chase Damon upstairs. “No! Damon, buddy, that is my pet, not yours. Hey! Wanna call Jeyne, buddy?” He started to dial Walda as he followed Damon to his room. 

“PLEASE! I’m ONLY borrowowing him! I swear I’ll givem ri’ back! Jus’, Ramsay, jus’ share! Jus’ a minnut, please? I NEED IT!” He kept marching up the stairs, ignoring Ramsay’s jumbled words. 

When he reached the landing, he realized the problem and put his hand up to make an oath. “Noooooo, I see, I see, I see. I won’ fuck him or ANYTHING like that! Cawmawn. I swear and,” he put his hand to his mouth and whispered, “I’M WASTED. Even, even, even now I wouldna’. I won’ promise, promise! OKAY? DON’T CRY! I’M TELL’N RAMSAY I WO- **NOT** FUCK YOU!”

Ramsay ran in front of Damon and held out his phone which was ringing. “Want to speak with Jeyne, Damon? Put Reek down and take my phone, okay?” Faintly, they could hear Jeyne saying, “Hello?”

“Jeyne!” Damon reached for the phone but Ramsay was a fast little devil and pulled it away. “I WANT TO TALK TO JEYNE!”

“Put my boy down first, and I’ll give you the phone.” Ramsay tossed his phone into Damon’s room onto his bed. “Go get it, Damon.” 

Damon squeezed Reek to his chest then dropped him. “OK! But, but, share him later!” He stumbled into the wall and ran into his room.

Reek curled into a ball, unsure if he was really gone. 

Scooping his puppy up fast, Ramsay ran for his own room. “I’ll get the phone back later.“ He laughed as he ran into his room and locked the door. “Safe and sound from drunk Damon smash here in our room. My poor puppy, were you so scared? I would NEVER let Damon borrow you, not ever.” 

Reek clung to Ramsay with his shivering legs and arms. “Thank you! Thank you! Please, please, don’t! I only want you!” He started crying into Ramsay’s chest. His nerves were beyond shot. “Please, Master, yours! Your puppy,” he babbled nervously.

“Only mine ever, Reek, I promise. You are not a whore to be shared or rented, you are my sweet puppy, my good boy and only mine. Hush now, don’t you worry about that ever. No one else will touch you but me, love.” He put his pet to bed with great care then shed his clothes and climbed into the bed with his Reek. 

Reek was soothed down from his panic but still felt terribly needy and climbed over Ramsay. He lowered his chin to Ramsay’s chest and slid his hand down Ramsay’s stomach. “Please, Master? Please?”

Smirking, Ramsay nodded and started to pull on the tousled curls until he could reach Reek for a deep kiss. 

Reek sighed into his mouth. “Thank you, Master.” He blushed deeply turning crimson and looked to Ramsay’s nightstand. He bent over to Ramsay’s ear, trying to whisper low enough that he could pretend not to hear himself. He hid his eyes in Ramsay’s dark, thick hair. “I want to feel like you're holding on to me, please? Do… would you want, um… the leash? Until I make you happy and I feel better, please? Is that ok to ask?”

Ramsay smiled so his timid jumpy pet would be soothed. “Yes, you can always ask me things, puppy. Let me get the leash, sweet puppy.” He reached over Reek to open a drawer on the side table and get out the leash. “Kneel up and let me attach your leash, good boy.”

Reek exhaled and his muscles eased when the leash was attached. He grinned at Ramsay, feeling like his Master was happy with him and started greedily kissing down his broad chest. 

 

Jeyne could hear Damon and Ramsay, then it sounded like Theon was crying then a thud and nothing but a distant roar she knew was Damon. 

“JEYNE? Jeyne! Did, did, did you, uh, call me? Why, why don’t you like me? Why did you leave me?”

“Uh... I called earlier but you didn’t answer. I didn’t call this time, Ramsay called. Are you okay? Are you drunk? Was that Theon crying? I love you, I told you that! I left to think, I am going to do things like that sometimes. I am rude, I swear and my mouth just goes off sometimes. I get scared and I bolt, I will get mad at you for whipping, spanking and muzzling me before I forgive you. Will...will you still love me and want me even if I am that way?” 

“YES! I ALREADY DO! YOU- if I COULD not love you then I wouldn’t! I’m drunnnnnnk. I’m drunk because… I don’t know! First, I was angry but I was angry so I wouldn’t be hurt and then. I’m, like, never drunk. You, do you know how hard it is for a dude that is… I don’t even know how tall I am right now… to get drunk, I mean? Oh gods,” Damon started giggling silently until he made a low rumbly noise at last. “I JUST SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF REEK! Ha ha! I said, I told Ramsay I wanted to borrow him like a, like a fucking teddy bear! Poor little guy! I JUST said I didn’t want to be mean anymore. I can’t even not do that, Jeyne! WhatdoIdo?” He slurred wailing.

“Oh Damie... You need to go to bed and sleep this off. Please, don’t bother poor Theon... He is a nervous guy. I am so sorry I hurt you, I never wanted to do that. I do love you, so much, please believe me. I..can I call you in the morning, Damon? I...I think I want to come home, even if you are going to hurt me for being bad. I just wanted to have some air...some space to think…”

Jeyne wiped away her tears and thought of how Roose had shown a bit ago. He was with Walda now, but earlier when he first showed, he sought Jeyne out first privately. Roose had made it clear that Jeyne had exactly two options. Go back to Damon or be a live in companion for Walda. Since Walda was moving to Roose’s home very soon, Jeyne would end up going there. Either way, Ramsay’s house or Roose’s, there was no real escape and Roose made that very clear. 

“Yeah. Can I ask… but… I’ll let you go in just a minnut ok? What do you think I should do? I don’t want to let you go but I don’t want you to be sad. I don’t want to change or break you, I love you like you are. If… if you came back, would you leave with me? We could just get in my car and drive. I have about eighteen grand hidden away. Would you come with me, Jeyne? Where would you wanna go?”

“Ramsay won’t really let us go away, Damon. But I think I am going to learn to accept it. I do want to come back to you...in the morning I want to come home, please. I...I do want to be your good girl. I just need to know that you understand that even though I will try, I won’t always be a good girl. But yes, I would go anywhere with you, I love you, Damie.” 

Damon started crying. “Thank you, sweetheart. I love you, Jeyne. I really do. I can’t just break you like Ramsay says because I don’t want a toy or slave, I want you.” He lowered his voice and walked into his closet, opposite the wall he shared with Ramsay. “I’ll take you away from here. I know Ramsay scares you and makes you mad. Ramsay won’t just be my friend. Ramsay won’t ever like you.” He started weeping. “It’s not your fault. I have to leave him. I think if I don’t now, then I never will. He acts like he owns me and everytime I get close to anyone else, he destroys it. I didn’t really care until now because I love him and I didn’t love anyone else, really… until you.”

Jeyne started to sob and pleaded, “Please, don’t cry! I am so sorry, I was selfish, I didn’t think it through! Please, I’ll even leave right now if you want, or really early in the morning. I will even apologize to Ramsay for making Theon leave when he didn’t want to go. Please, just don’t cry anymore, just say you forgive me. I..I love you and I never meant to hurt you! Be angry and shout at me instead, please! I wish I could be right there and hold you.” 

“It’s ok, baby. Be good for me and just stay safe. I’m not mad, ok? I love you. We’ll figure it out. Once I punish you for taking Reek out, I’ll forgive you. That was risking your life, Jeyne. Take your time and think about things. That’s ok. I’m here. I love you and I want nothing more than to take you back, ok?”

Sniffing, Jeyne found herself already wincing at the thought of punishment and was also melting at the idea of Damon forgiving her. Her voice was submissive, she felt calmer and had no idea why that would even be. “Yes, Master. I am sorry, I love you. I am going to make bad mistakes, you know. Probably always. Are you sure you want that, Damie?” 

“Good girl, Jeyne. I know what I want. I want you. Go to sleep now. Talk with Walda tomorrow. She’s really nice. It will be good for both of you to be friends. Are you going to bed?”

“Yes, I’ll go to bed. I really like Walda, she sort of understands. She loves a dangerous man too. And...Mr. Bolton came by. He is with her now but he...he saw me first.” Jeyne chewed her lip, wondering if she should tell Damon this or not. 

“Shit! Are you ok? He only talked? What did he say?”

“He never touched me, he only talked to me. Mr. Bolton said that, because I was paid for, that I couldn’t leave. He said I had two choices and that was only because his fiance liked me so much.” 

Damon moaned and slid against the closet wall. “What? What did he say?”

Swallowing hard, Jeyne made sure that no one could hear her, especially Roose or Walda. “He said if I loved you that I can go back to you if you’ll have me and if Ramsay allows me back in. Or if I didn’t love you or if Ramsay won’t let me back in, then I could be a live in companion to Walda. Forever. I love you and want to only be with you. I never thought of Ramsay not letting me come back! I never thought that Mr. Bolton would even notice I existed, never mind tell me I am bought and property doesn’t leave. I should have paid more attention to what you were telling me. You are stronger and smarter when it comes to this world and I thought I knew better. I’m stupid and I panicked and did another stupid thing as Petyr always tells me!! He was stronger and smarter too. So is Ramsay and so is Mr. Bolton. At least, Theon is my equal and Walda may be higher up but she likes me and that is a good thing. I love Theon and you but I will need to have a female to talk to sometimes, Damon. Please, tell me I can be allowed visits with Walda? Once I am not punished and you trust me again? Even if they are visits right in the house with you home the whole time? And I would even wear a stupid chain if I have to just have tea or wine with another girl.” Jeyne has started to wind herself up all over again and tried to not heave for a breath. 

“Shit. Ramsay will let you back, don’t worry about that. Yeah, yeah, of course you can hang out with Walda. That’s very safe and I get a really good feeling from her. I can’t ask you to come back, because you might be a little safer with Walda. I won’t be mad if you choose to live with her but if you come back I  _ swear _ I’ll let you see her as much as you want! Just go to sleep and think about things tomorrow.”

Yawning, Jeyne nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her. “Okay, thank you, Master. I really think I want to come back home, I really miss you and I can’t stop crying. I hate being away from you. I liked having the freedom to walk around outside with Walda but I got scared too. Not as bad as Theon did, he was really flipping out but I was scared and overwhelmed. It was like...without you to be there, I didn’t feel safe. And here without you, I know I am safe...but not as safe as I will be with you. And I should never have left Theon alone in the cafe. It was my only chance to have freedom and I blew it. I made mistakes at every turn trying to get this whole independence thing. I fucked up so bad and in the morning, you are going to remember you are mad at me. You texted that you were going to smash me! I don’t know if that means you are going to stomp on me or beat me into a pulp. I am so tired, Damon...please...I know I haven’t been good, that I was a bad girl today but...please, I really want to be your good girl. I want to know you will still want me when you are sober and mad again. I am babbling, sorry.” 

“I texted… today? ALYN! Damn it! I was driving! I told Alyn to tell you I was mad but I still loved you! What did he text you? Where the fuck is my phone? I’ll love you when I’m sober. I promise. Go to sleep, baby. Stop crying, sweetheart. It will all be ok, I swear. I’ll talk to Ramsay tomorrow. He’s in a great fucking mood, actually. I was a total dick to him and he kept smiling through it, calmly ushering me back home. Reek makes him so level and happy. He must have faery dust in his asshole. Good night, sweetheart. You are my good girl. I’ll fix everything, ok? Tell me you love me. Touch yourself in bed and think of me wrapping my love around you, then go the fuck to sleep.”

Jeyne relaxed and her eyes were already half shut but at ‘good girl’ and everything that followed, she felt a small surge of lust deep in her belly. Just even the rough sentence, the command with the curse in it, that alone had the power somehow to undo her. She also had this strange furry, purring feeling and found herself whining deep in her throat. Her voice was low and submissive and breathless with need for Damon’s touch, his arms around her. “Thank you...yes Master. Please... Come get me in the morning if I ask? Goodnight, Damie, I love you.” 

“Goodnight, sweetheart. I’ll come get you tomorrow.” He hung up and remembered it was Ramsay’s phone. He sighed and made his way to Ramsay’s room. He cracked the door open and slid the phone in. 

A sleepy voice floated out to Damon. “How did it go? Feeling any better talking to Jeyne? Is she coming back or is father letting Walda have a new maid?” 

“She says she wants to come back.” Damon peeked in. “Is he ok?” Damon wasn’t sure if he should come in or leave them alone.

Reek pulled the covers over his head and pressed into Ramsay’s chest.

“He is fine. You just freaked him out by carrying him like a caveman to your room saying you were “borrowing” him. I am sure Reek will be fine by morning once Jeyne is home and you won’t try to steal him for cuddling.” Ramsay smirked and stroked his puppy’s back in long heavy lines. “Glad you got things worked out with whatever. Get some sleep, Damon. Big day tomorrow. Hangover, getting your pet, punishing her and duct taping her to the wall while we go to work... well, okay, maybe not duct tape. Super glue is safe, isn’t it?” He teased as he waved Damon away. 

Damon smirked. “Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his head and went downstairs to find something to eat. He smiled to himself and decided he’d check on Alyn. He probably didn’t have a good place to sleep in his new apartment. Damon laughed to himself.

Ramsay fixed the chain on his sleeping boy’s ankle and kissed him awake a bit. “Puppy, I have to go out now. I am leaving Alyn to watch you today. Damon and Skinner are downstairs, they will be here for another hour or two, alright? Look, this phone is for you. It lets you call me, Damon, Skinner, Alyn and Walda. Not that I ever want you to call her, but if there was an emergency... When you want to go downstairs and have breakfast, call Alyn. Actually, no...he is probably sleeping in..tell you what. Get up and get your boxers on, puppy. I will set your chain downstairs so you can go eat something. I want Damon or Skinner to see you eat something. They are in the kitchen trying to help Damon’s head stop pounding.” 

“Can I wait, please? I’m more tired than hungry.” He did NOT want to be  _ alone _ with Damon. 

 

Alyn grabbed some alka seltzer and eggs muttering to himself. 

“Hurry up and don’t be so LOUD about it.”

“I’m not being loud,” Alyn said softly. “And I don’t  _ have  _ to do anything for you. Don’t come into my apartment at three in the morning again or I’m leaving for fucking Cuba!”

 

Ramsay gave his pet another kiss and asked, “Are you sure, sweetheart? You are comfortable? Okay, go back to sleep and just call Alyn when you are ready to leave the bedroom, puppy. I love you and I expect you to be a very good boy while I am out today. Jeyne will be home later on, once Damon brings her back up from the basement, you can visit with her. If he says it's okay, that is. She might end up on a long ass time out, at least I can hope so.” He rubbed his boy’s back then fastened the chain back onto the cuff on the slender ankle. Then put the collar on Reek’s throat. He had kept his word and removed it just before Reek had begun to fall asleep. 

“Thank you, please come back soon.” Reek rolled over, still half-asleep. 

 

Damon snorted. “Yeah, sure. I will come back into your fucking apartment whenever I fucking want to, so pack your fucking bags you don’t have because you’re not going anywhere.”

Alyn whisked the eggs like he was beating Damon’s face. “Fuck you I won’t. Alyn glanced over his shoulder. “I don’t have a fucking debt on my head. I don’t have a toy tying me down.” Alyn smirked to himself and poured the eggs into the frying pan.

“Yeah?” Damon leaned forward and grinned. “So you’re going to Cuba? That’s your plan?”

“Yeah. Maybe. Maybe I’m not telling you my real plan.”

“Hmm.” Damon laughed. “I can’t wait. I’m dying to see how it goes.”

“Yeah?” Alyn shouted.

“Shut up!” Damon grabbed his head. “Give me some fucking tylenol!”

“WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR BITCH, BECAUSE IT ISN’T ME!” Alyn dropped the spatula in the pan and threw the medicine Damon wanted at his head. “I’M OUT OF HERE!”

Entering the kitchen, Ramsay asked, “Oh? Where do you think you are going, Alyn? You are staying here today and watching over my Reek until I get home later. You are still recuperating, remember?” Ramsay stole some of the eggs and ate fast while standing. “Damon after you deal with Jeyne, I’ll meet you on our shift.” Ramsay pinched Alyn’s cheek, then patted Damon’s head and headed out, grabbing his field jacket and gloves on his way out the door. 

“Yeah, Alyn,” Damon laughed, “Where do you think you’re going? You have to fucking babysit.”

 

“Jeyne?” Walda peeked in. “I don’t want to wake you, and please don’t get up if you’d like to rest, but if you are hungry I’ll be making breakfast.”

Grinning, Jeyne stretched and said, “I’m up and hungry. I spoke to Damon last night before bed, I don’t remember if I told you, but he said he would come get me this morning if I wanted him to. I do. I want to go home. But I want to enjoy breakfast with you first. Oh! And he said I am allowed to have visits with you once I am not punished anymore!” 

Walda smiled, looking deeply happy. She clasped her hands. “That’s wonderful. Come down whenever you’re ready!”  

 

Walda sat down across from Jeyne with her plate. Her siblings seemed to weave around everywhere and the kitchen felt more like a Waffle House than a farm house. “Well, if you’d like to leave soon, are you certain there’s nothing you’d like to do before you do?”

 

Jeyne grinned and nodded. “Actually, yeah, one last thing. I was really good friends in school with Sansa Stark. She never knew what I did out of school hours, she never knew I was taken to live at Petyr’s. We ran into each other and she was so sweet and concerned for me. And because of who her brother is, Damon will never let me hang out with her once I go home. I want to at least get that one chance to say goodbye this time and not just disappear, leaving Sansa to wonder about me. I hate to keep asking to borrow your phone...but I would like to text her if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course. I don’t mind at all.” Walda handed her phone over. 

“Walda, watch the twins for a moment,” a frantic sister begged and dumped two toddlers in her lap. 

“Hello, Remmy and Rommy. I’ll just be down the hall, when you’re done, Jeyne.”

  
  


Ramsay drank coffee from his thermos and perched on the rocks above the Stark estate. He took a break from the binoculars, so his eyes would stop stinging and tearing up in the bitter cold of the morning wind. By tonight, he planned to have Robb Stark’s head in a burlap sack to hand to his father. Though, it wasn’t to please his father that he was so keen to kill Robb on his own, it was because Robb dared to try and take his Reek. For that, Robb didn't deserve a quick bullet to his head. No, Ramsay wanted to make it last awhile. At least until his shift with Damon starts. He watched and waited.

 

“I’m gonna take a shower… after I throw up.” Damon took a jug of orange juice from the refrigerator. “You should keep an eye on the puppy.”

“I had plans for today, if anyone gives a shit.” Alyn took Damon’s plate to the sink. 

“What plans?”

“What does it matter?”

“What does it matter? Who am I, a stranger to you? What are you so pissy about? Is it really because I bothered you last night?”

“What if I had a girl over, Damon?”

“A girl? You aren’t really leaving are you? I was just fucking around. I thought you’d be the last person to do that to Ramsay.”

“I don’t want to  _ do _ anything to Ramsay! I nearly killed myself keeping his latest victim safe for him and what the fuck do I get but more problems, more orders, more demands, more restrictions! And NOW, I can’t even leave when I’m pissed off because I’m tied to that little fucker upstairs! Fuck this, make Skinner do it!”

“Skinner’s just a little computer guy.”

“YOU do it!”

“I have to go get Jeyne and then I have to work with Ramsay.”

“THERE’S A THOUSAND FUCKING FREYS! THEY CAN DO IT!”

“Alyn, stop yelling.”

“ANOTHER FUCKING ORDER? FUCK YOU!” Alyn stomped away but didn’t get far before Damon spun and lifted him, holding his neck. 

“You forgot who you’re talking to and who you fucking work for. There’s a reason you drive that tacky ass Bugatti. I told you,  _ I warned you,  _ it’s a blood in, blood out career. I made absolutely fucking sure you made an informed decision. YOU had the choice I didn’t, so cry to someone else and get your fucking shit together.” Damon dropped Alyn and rubbed his own face groaning. “I can’t… I’m taking a shower and we’ll talk, ok?” he muttered in his best attempt at an apology when he was seconds from vomiting. Damon had to run to make it to his bathroom.

Jeyne fixed her hair while she nervously listened to the phone ring. 

“Um, hello?” Sansa answered with some trepidation.

“Hi Sansa, it’s Jeyne. Jeyne Poole? I..is it a bad time? Is it too early for me to call you?” Now that she had her on the phone, it was awkward, how was Jeyne thinking she could explain her new life? 

“Oh! Jeyne! Hi! I thought, ha ha, because of the way it showed up on my caller ID… nevermind. How are you?”

With a tense giggle, Jeyne explained, “Oh, sorry! I am using Walda Frey’s phone, I don’t have one of my own. I am fine... I’m good. Actually, I am going to be sort of moving on with my next life phase, I guess...so this time I didn’t want to disappear. I wanted to say goodbye first.” 

“Wait! Are you alright? What is it? Please don’t leave! Can’t I see you?”

Hesitantly, Jeyne chewed on her lip, thinking on it. “I really don’t think Damon would like that. But if I do...I have to bring Walda and her brothers with me. I..I’m not allowed to go out by myself. In fact that is kind of why you won’t see me again. I.uh..I have decided to live with Damon permanently. He is overprotective and...I won’t be around much anymore. And I just really didn’t want to have you worry.” 

“Well,” Sansa’s voice cracked but she carried on cheerfully as she could. “Where could I meet you? I know the Frey’s compound; my mother is friends with Walder Frey.”

Jeyne brightened and decided that made it safer. “Oh, well then Damon cannot be angry, if it's safe. Let me ask Walda where we can meet you, okay?”

Holding the phone against her chest, Jeyne went to see Walda. “Can we meet Sansa for a few minutes? Just so I can say goodbye in person? She says her mother is friends with your father. Damon can’t object if it’s safe, right?” 

“Oh, Sansa! She’s very nice. I don’t see why not. I know her mother well. Her uncle on that side is going to marry one of my sisters.”

“So can you think of a good place we can meet with her? I really want to see her before I have to go home. And it will be my one real chance to have a girl's time out. The only one maybe!”

Jeyne was so excited, she changed clothing and makeup four times before they left. She tapped excitedly on the dashboard of the car while Walda drove. “Should I bother telling Damon where I will be? Or just have fun and not worry about it?”

“I’d feel a little easier if he didn’t know I took you off the family’s land,” Walda said wincing. With a nervous giggle, Jeyne agreed. “Yeah, let’s not upset him for no reason. I am really looking forward to this, thank you for taking me! Oh, is that it? How cute it looks!” 

“Yeah, they have great lady locks and snickerdoodles,” Walda giggled. “The coffee is pretty good too.” She pulled into a parking spot and a car pulled in too close beside her.Walda frowned and began to pull out and move over a little when another car blocked her way. “Jeyne-” a third car pulled up and two men were suddenly opening Jeyne’s door, pulling her out of Walda’s cars and into theirs. It seemed Jeyne and the cars were gone as soon as Walda had said her name. She shook off her shock and forced herself to call Damon.

Ramsay had waited all morning and finally as the sun was starting to burn brighter, the car left the house. He followed Robb and some of their men, keeping his car back by a block or so. Whistling, he was only bothering to follow to watch Robb die at this point. Earlier, Ramsay had managed to attach an explosive device to Robb’s car and now he was just going to wait for the boom. As soon as Robb got out, it will begin, when he turns on the ignition, the car should blow to hell. He hopes it will take out at least a few of Robb’s men too.

He was out of his car and waiting at the trees across the street when he saw Robb sitting in the parking lot at a little cafe. Then, Ramsay saw who Robb and his men were waiting for and swore bitterly. Ramsay had to crawl fast and quickly disengage the fucking bomb and place a tracker instead. He barely scuttled behind a dumpster before Robb had Jeyne and was gone. Frantically, Ramsay texted Damon.

**FULL ALERT. JEYNE HAS BEEN TAKEN BY ROBB STARK. I AM TRACKING HIM.**


	31. Saving My Wounds for Your Admiration

 

 

“Hey,” Damon leaned into Ramsay’s room. 

Alyn frowned and looked away. 

“You need anything?”

Alyn barely shrugged, still staring at the television.

Damon’s phone vibrated. “I’m going to work, um,” he pulled out his phone and glanced down. “Look-” Damon stopped and took another look at his phone. “What…” It rang and he pressed it to his ear. “Wait, wait just a second! Who has Jeyne?” Damon took off. “ROBB? What happened  _ exactly _ ? Just take me through what happened, I’m coming!” Damon ran downstairs and fled to his car. 

 

Somehow, Theon managed to keep pretending he was asleep.

“Shit.” Alyn stretched and yawned. “I can’t take this fucking stress anymore.”

“What? What did you want?” Theon said, feigning drowsiness.

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

“Oh. I thought you said something about a drink and stress.”

Alyn perked up. “Fuck yes I want a drink! I didn’t sleep all goddamned night because of drunk Damon! I’m still weak and trying to recover and these fucking assholes won’t even let me sit down!”

“I’m sorry. I’ll make you a drink Alyn. You can lay on the couch downstairs and chain me to the chair, if you want.”

Alyn thought about it. “Yeah, that sounds fucking awesome, actually.”

 

Jeyne couldn’t scream, she couldn’t fight. It all happened so fast, by the time she reacted, it was too late. She was blindfolded, gagged, cuffed and thrown to the car floor in the backseat. Someone had a boot on her back to keep her down and still. Oh gods, how stupid could I have been? I should have asked Damon first, but I knew...just knew he would say no. Here is why...dammit. She hated knowing that he was right again...she hated even more knowing this might be her final mistake. Would Damon even know what had happened to her? Would it be him that found her lifeless body?

When the car finally lurched to a halt, she was lifted and carried into a house. She heard the door slam and then she was shoved to sit on something soft. Leaning her into the couch, unfamiliar hands removed her blindfold and gag. There stood Robb Stark, and Jeyne never felt so stupid or in more danger than right now. And as it will always be, Jeyne’s stress peaked and her mouth opened.

“Are you fucking crazy? Do I look like Theon to you? Your men grabbed the wrong pet, tell them they can just drop me anywhere. I’m sure Damon will find me wherever I am. Look, that debt was paid, the brothers are dead, what more do you want? Why torture all of us? Are you that fucking bored? Or that obsessed with Theon? Can’t you find a piece of ass that WANTS to be with you?” 

The fist came crashing into her face before Jeyne could register it. She fell down and then held her swelling cheek. “Ow..fuck you.” Jeyne muttered as Robb yanked her to her feet and glared at her. He isn’t Ramsay or Roose, why should I be scared of him at all? Jeyne forced herself to bravery. She found out only moments later why she should be scared of him after all. 

 

“Here you go. Whiskey sour?”

“Thank you.” Alyn offered Reek his best version of a friendly smile. He drank it and gave Reek a thumbs up. 

“Here’s the shaker if you want more. You want any food before you lock me up?”

“For real? Uh, like… french toast?”

“Sure! No problem.” 

 

Reek brought a hot plate over and set it on the coffee table. He tossed Alyn a blanket and pillow. “You look really pale.” 

Alyn grunted his thanks and chained Reek to the chair across from him.

 

Robb set up his phone camera while speaking to Jeyne who was sitting on the couch, holding her bruised face, glaring at him.

“I am sorry that you have to go through this. You are an innocent girl in all this. You just have the wrong luck, I guess. You went from a sad situation with Petyr into a much worse situation. And sadly, according to Sansa, you seem to think it's better. I suppose considering your past...it might seem better. But it's not and I am going to be proving that to you tonight. Sadly, you have to pay for others' mistakes. My best friend was Jory... Your boyfriend ripped him apart then tossed him like trash. You are going to have to pay for that since I can’t reach Damon. And Ramsay has my Theon and I need him to give him over to me. Damon will pressure Ramsay or Theon will escape to save you. Once they see this video, I should be well on my way to having my Theon. Then I will give you back to Damon. So if you just behave, you’ll be home soon enough and you’ll heal.” 

Jeyne couldn't believe the cavalier, callous, arrogant way Robb spoke to her. “Did Sansa set me up for this?” She asked, hoping to keep Robb off her by talking. He shook his head and got ready to hit play. 

“No, my poor sister has no idea. I had her locked in her room and I am sure she will be pissed at me. Stop stalling, don’t make me hurt you more than I have to.”

And that was her snapping point. Robb hit record and came towards her. Jeyne launched herself off the couch and at the man, nearly knocking him down. All the years, every single man that has ever taken her, every single client that she had wanted to kill, it all came out, scathing hot rage. She took chunks of skin with her teeth and claws, huge hanks of hair yanked out of Robb’s head and she managed to nearly take out one of his eyes.

It was worth the fist to the stomach, the backhand to her face and nearly being choked out to hear him scream in pain. Robb pinned her down after stunning her and raped her. Once he managed to get inside her, Jeyne shut down. Staring at the ceiling, Jeyne pretended she did not exist. When Robb came, he moaned out Theon’s name, barely audible. It made Jeyne shudder and try to break his nose.

Robb knocked her out cold then and walked to grab the camera. Staring into it, he spoke. “This is payment for Jory. This is what will happen to her and worse, if I don’t get Theon. Damon, I would talk some sense into Ramsay before I decide that just beating and raping Jeyne is too boring. Maybe I will try my hand at a whip or breaking bones, like you do. Or maybe some flaying and hunting like Ramsay? Hmmm…”  

Robb sent it to Damon and Ramsay, then shoved the unconscious girl into a small dog cage in his walk-in closet. 

Damon had pulled over near Winterfell. His hand was shaking so hard, he thought he might snap his new pay-as-you-go phone. He called Ramsay and started moaning his name even as the phone was still ringing. “ _ Ramsay, Ramsay, Ramsay  _ where are you? Where is she? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS HE?  **WHERE IS JEYNE** ?”

“Damon, breathe. I need you calm, okay? Listen, I just got a clip from Robb and he tagged you in it. When it comes, I want you to NOT watch it. I am on the Winterfell grounds already and I need you to call in everyone. I want stealth, okay? Robb has Jeyne inside and she is alive. She is alive and not maimed, okay? If you do watch the video, remember, she is alive and NOT maimed. Alright? And we are going to get her out safely. I swear it, buddy. And...after watching that clip... I have decided, seeing how hard Jeyne just tried to kick Robb Stark’s ass, she is forgiven by me. She starts as of today with a clean new slate with me.”  “Where do I meet you? I’m less than ten minutes away.”

“Use that old pathway up past their fucking pond, go through the hole in the fence there. I am near the old shed in their garden. Text for backup, would you? Everyone but Alyn and DO NOT let Reek hear about Jeyne! Let’s not worry the puppy until Jeyne is safely home. Then, she can tell him about her adventures if she wants, okay?” 

“I’ll be there in five,” Damon said, speeding down the street.

 

Once Alyn was completely passed out, Reek stood up and turned his chair over. He pulled the cuff on the chair’s leg off with some wiggling and carried the chain as he crept to Alyn. He pulled the keys off of him so easily, he was bold enough to take his gun. He whispered apologies and left Alyn sleeping deeply, chained and locked to the much heavier couch. 

“Hey.”

Skinner swirled around in his desk chair, expecting Alyn. “Reek? You ok?”

“Nope.” He walked in with both hands on Alyn’s gun. It was pointed at the floor, but he held it like he knew what he was doing. “I really need to borrow some clothes and your car.”

“Uh, how are you going to make me do that?”

“You can help me because I have a gun, or I can knock you out.”

Skinner started laughing. Theon bent over, laughing with him. “YOU? Knock me-” Reek pistol whipped him, coming down hard on his temple. 

“I’m so fucking sorry. I’m sorry, it’s Jeyne. It’s a matter of life and death.” Reek rummaged through his pockets and drawers as quickly as he could and ran out pulling clothes on, like he was fleeing from a husband. 

Skinner was moaning and roaring behind him. Theon only stopped to pull his shoes on, and for just one second, had to marvel at the feeling of shoes and socks on his barefeet again. 

He held his breath but, mercifully, at the gate, Skinner’s car was allowed to pass through without any of the passcode or inspection he had feared. Theon knew exactly where to go.

Jeyne moaned and tried to uncurl, only to encounter metal bars preventing her from stretching fully out. She could sit up or go to her hands and knees but that was all.  _ He put me in a fucking dog cage. _ She couldn't see in the darkness, except for a line of light in a doorway a few feet from her cage. Kicking at the metal did nothing but bring back Robb.

“If you keep kicking, I’ll tie your ankles then hogtie you. If you keep yelling, then I’m going to gag you. Shut the hell up and behave. I’ll bring you some water and food soon.”

Jeyne glared at him as he slammed the door shut again. Not before she saw she was in a closet. Lovely. She started to sob, wishing for Damon, wishing for Ramsay, hell even Roose would be welcome!

 

When Skinner came to, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed and he couldn’t quite believe what had happened. He tried to sit up and the world spun. He fell to the floor and gripped it, but it spun as well and he had to hold on. “Damon? ALYN!” He gripped his desk and tried to climb it, inch by painful inch. His phone was all the way on the other side. How could a few feet seem so far? Blood trickled into the corner of his mouth and he gagged.

 

Theon peeled down the Stark’s private road. Skinner’s car was the fastest he’d ever driven. He stopped at the gate and rang the buzzer. 

Robb was smiling in triumph as he headed for the door. His men already told him that Theon was here. That was impressive timing. Once he got Theon inside the door, it was all over. He will send his men to fucking demolish the Boltons and those associated with those scum. Robb will keep Theon compliant by keeping Jeyne locked up. Everything was going to work out this time, he just knew it. He opened the door.

Theon stood there grinning. “Well? Where the fuck is Jeyne?”

“Come inside and we’ll talk about it. She is safe and sound here for now. You come inside and I will get her. I’ll have my men drop her outside the gates of the Frey estate.”

 

Ramsay stared and felt terror and rage fill him up as he heard Damon come up behind him. “Reek just showed up and went inside Robb’s. He has Skinner’s car and I saw him with a gun. Great. Let’s go, we need to get in there fast.” 

“I’m ready.” He grabbed Ramsay’s face. “I want to kill him. I’ll kill him  _ with _ you but I. NEED. TO. KILL. HIM. I need his fucking blood in my mouth and his torn hot flesh in my fucking hands.”

“I told you not to watch the clip. Did you see how hard Jeyne fought him? I think she damn near took out his left eye. I was impressed, Damon and I don’t get impressed by much, never by a girl! Let’s go save our pets and destroy that fucking douchebag. The world needs him dead and gone.”

Damon nodded. “I had better follow you… I just want to run in and tear it all to hell. Jeyne wouldn’t want to see me get shot… you wouldn’t either… I’m barely fucking functioning. I’m this close to a black out rage, so fucking lead me and I’ll follow you but let’s go  _ NOW. _ ”

Ramsay gave a calm, almost gentle smile and spoke very softly. “We will kill Robb together. Then we take our pets home and once they are safe and not hurt, they are going to the basement. My fucking heart cannot take this shit ever again. If that cocksucker so much as touches a hair on my puppy’s head… let’s go.” Silently, they moved, taking out men quickly and savagely as they entered through the garage door.

 

“I want Jeyne to walk out that door now. I’ll do what you fucking want, buddy. I’m right here. Where the fuck is Jeyne? This is an exchange, alright? I’m here, so  _ send her home. _ ” Theon stood on the tiled entrance with a charming grin. “What do you want me to do for you, Robb? It will be so much better when we’re alone.”

Grimacing at the tone in Theon’s voice, Robb tossed him a key. “There, go unlock Jeyne and you can let her out the door. She is in my bedroom closet in a dog cage. Go get her, I won’t stop you.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Let Theon go get Jeyne. The men will keep the two from leaving and, once Theon has Jeyne, he might calm down enough to listen to Robb. If not, then Robb will hurt Jeyne some more until Theon gets rid of his attitude. 

“Thanks, buddy. You win again, huh?” Theon said with a smile and a wealth of hurt in his eyes. He ran upstairs to Robb’s bedroom as fast as he could manage, but his sore ankle gave a little, causing him to stumble near the landing. 

 

He shoved into Robb’s door and threw himself at his closet. “JEYNE! I’m here! I’m here! You have to leave.” His hands started trembling as he unlocked the cage. He kept looking over his shoulder. “Get out and get a hold of Damon and Ramsay, ok?” The door opened and he pulled back to let her out. 

Jeyne crawled out fast and threw herself at Theon not believing he was there. “Oh god! Why are you here? Did he take you too? You idiot, you ran away, didn’t you? Robb will hurt you and he will kill you when he is done with you. I can’t leave you here alone! I deserted you with him once, never again!”

“God! Jeyne!” Theon just took her over his shoulder for once. He had no fucking time for this bullshit in a fucking emergency. “He won’t hurt me! He will hurt you! Go get the fucking calvary!”

“That’s far enough.” A huge man said coldly. “You can take her right back inside.” Theon looked around and saw several men approaching. “ROBB! WHAT THE FUCK?” He pulled Alyn’s gun as he dropped Jeyne to the floor. He put a foot between her shoulders to take her down and took the men out in quick succession with unfeeling, preciseness. Maron always said he was an amazing shot. It was the only thing any family member said he was good at. He wanted Theon to work as a hitman instead of a bartender, and he had come so close to agreeing. Five head shots and one good chest shot, then Robb came up the stairs and his determination wavered. 

Robb pressed against the wall and waited for an opportunity. Then he shot the gun out of Theon’s hand. As Theon stumbled, losing the gun, Robb rushed forward. He shoved Theon into the bedroom then pointed the gun at Jeyne’s head. He beckoned her to stand up. As soon as she regained her feet, he grabbed her, still pointing the gun at her head. He walked her into the bedroom. 

Theon stayed on the floor, panting and nursing his thumb. “WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? You SAID she could leave!”

“I lied, Theon. After being with your family and the Boltons, you should understand all about liars. Jeyne has to stay here, to ensure your good behavior. You are angry right now and not thinking clearly about things. I won’t hurt her unless you make me, Theon.” 

Jeyne shook her head and said, “Don’t even worry about me, Theon. I can handle anything this ballsack can dish out, trust me. Run for it!” She threw herself into Robb, but he was expecting it and twisted her arm behind her back. “Knock if off!” 

“Why don’t you just fucking kill me? Fucking hurt  _ me _ if you want to keep me around. Don’t hurt her, she’s a terrible martyr. You’ll have to hurt me to control her anyhow. Robb, you either want me dead or you want to help me.” Theon pulled off his shirt and jacket. “Look. Look at me. I’m being honest, ok? Yes, he’s hurting me and I was afraid to ask for help. I need your help. I want to trust you but I can’t if you’re torturing my only friend. I’ll do anything if you let her go. Ok? Don’t you want it to be just us?” Theon tried desperately, pushing down his nausea and working all the charm he had left at his disposal.

Robb shook his head and said, “That is what I had wanted all along. All you had to do was come with me that night at the Kraken. It would have been just us and all this shit could have been avoided. Now, it's too late. She has to stay now, but how well she stays... that depends on you, Theon.” He shoved Jeyne into the corner behind him and said, “Stay or I’ll shoot you in the leg. It won’t kill you but it will hurt like hell, I promise you.” 

“Please,  _ PLEASE, for ONCE _ in both of our miserable lives JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! Do you know? Do you even fucking know? I can’t make you happy if you don’t know what you want! You didn’t ask me to come with you that night, by the fucking way! If you’ll remember, you asked for  _ money _ ! Once you got it, you changed your mind! Like you  _ always _ did in the fucking morning or once I…” Theon cut himself off and pulled at his hair. “You win. You fucking win. Just tell me what you want.”

“I want you to take off your clothes and get on my bed. I want you now. We can talk more afterwards. You just need to do as I want and everything will be fine. Don’t make me hurt this girl anymore than I already have.” 

Robb kept the gun trained on Jeyne who stayed sitting in the corner, glaring at him. “Damon and Ramsay will come for us, you know. What they did to Jory is NOTHING compared to what they will do to you.” She threatened. 

Theon sat numbly on the floor. “But… I can’t…” he started crying and hated it and hated Robb. He shoulders curled in and he felt like he already betrayed Ramsay and ripped his heart out, but he just couldn’t… not now. Not after Ramsay. 

Jeyne scurried under the bed fast so that Robb couldn’t reach her. “Don’t do what he wants, Theon! Don’t let him use me to get you, please!” Robb cursed and knelt next to the bed. He seemed to be trying to decide if he should go after Jeyne or keep after Theon.

Jeyne started to catcall insults at Robb, driving him to growl and reach under the bed for her. “I’m going to take out your tongue, whore. I don’t like your mouth. Considering your damned profession, you shouldn’t be such a rude cunt!” 

“Robb, stop!” Theon jumped up, torn between trying to seduce and then overpower Robb, or just try to punch his fucking face in and wrestle the gun away. “I’m doing it! Just leave her alone!” Theon approached the bed with his hands in the air. He inched closer to Robb. “Leave her alone? Ok? My thumb was broken by some blue eyed asshole. You’ll have to unbutton my jeans for me.” He lowered his voice and looked at Robb’s beautiful face the way he used to, as well as he could. “Or I can get on my knees for you. My back is pretty shredded, I wouldn’t be able to fuck you like I used to. You like me on my knees, don’t you? You want your whore back, Mr. Stark?”

Breathing heavily, Robb’s attention was back on Theon. “He whipped your back, didn’t he? Marked you everywhere, that fucking sadistic prick. Yeah, on your knees, I like that. I want my whore back, you’re right. And if you go back to pleasing me like you used to... maybe I won’t sell Jeyne to the Cleganes for a bargain price.”

Robb had to admit there was something so freeing in no longer hiding behind the genteel mask he must wear all the time. To be able to just admit to the baser instincts he really has and he smiled with a tinge of cruelty to it. “Maybe I can let Jeyne be a maid here at the house... or maybe I’ll just be the lucky guy with two live in whores... Help me decide, Theon. Show me how willingly you’ll whore for me.” 

Theon saw the sharp glint of cold hunger and realised that was what had kept him at arm’s length. He only loved the lie. Theon started ripping off his bandages. The cuts stung when hit with the cold air. It felt good to pull the tape off, though it kept itching. Robb’s eye lit up in a way he’d never seen before. “Is this what you want, baby? You want to see me brought low?” He pulled the gauze from his arms then the bandage from his cheek. “I’m at rock fucking bottom.” Theon got on his knees and looked up at Robb, angry but beaten. “Can you undo your pants then?” He showed Robb his black and purple thumb.  _ Put down the fucking gun. _

Robb put his gun in its holster and slowly started to circle Theon. He wanted to touch those wounds, he hated that Ramsay put them there. But something about them enthralled him at the same time. 

“I offer you everything and you turn me down for that sadistic cunt... You give me anger when I haven’t even hurt you yet! Ramsay has quite clearly beaten the living shit out of you, yet he is who you want to be with? You really have hit rock bottom, Theon.” Robb stopped just behind Theon and ran his hand across the whip marks. “Maybe if I treat you as roughly as Ramsay did...you’ll like me too, huh? It doesn’t matter though, not anymore really. I’m sort of past caring how others feel about things, Theon.” He kept running his hand along different injuries as he spoke in a cold but lustfilled voice. 

Theon shivered and went numb. “Your offer to ‘give me everything’ is what you call attempting to kidnap me? I know you’re beyond caring and you have been for awhile. I’m so glad we’re being honest.” He smiled at Robb. “I hope you didn’t go through all this trouble without knowing what to do once you got what you thought you wanted. You should sell Jeyne to Roose, he could buy and sell the Cleganes a hundred times over.” Theon kept looking over his shoulders for Robb who loved his injuries as much as Theon had suspected he would. Theon touched his collar and swallowed, taking a deep breath. “Come here. Let me make it better.” He saw Jeyne under the bed and showered her empty palms, glancing Robb’s way. Then, he padded the air to tell her to  _ wait _ .

Jeyne nodded back and started to very slowly inch forward. That way, when the opportunity did present itself, she could be ready to attack. There was no way in hell that she and Theon were going to go down like this. Maybe they won’t get saved or escape, but they could not live the way Robb was expecting. They both knew, once Robb had finally shed the last of his “Noble” Stark values, it would be a nightmare. And once he was done, slated with all he had wanted to try, in disgust, he would quickly dispatch of them both. It was written all over his face even now and Jeyne growled soundlessly. _ We’ll fight until he is forced to kill us or we kill him. _


	32. Calling All Your Demons Home

 

Robb walked in front of Theon and yanked his head back by a handful of hair. Leaning to grin into his face, Robb hissed out, “I foolishly believed you needed saving, I was trying to rescue you...you fucking whore, traitorous cunt.” The words felt so alien on his tongue and yet, oh, how good it was to say. He backhanded Theon to give him a bloody ring mark on his other cheek. “There, your first mark from me. And Jeyne is going to stay right here with us, nice and healthy as long as you are good. Now take that filthy fucking collar off your neck. I’ll brand you instead, that way even if Ramsay lives long enough to find a way to see you again... you’d be permanently marked as mine.”

“Lives… you… you have your fucking revenge!” Theon slowly stood and struggled to unbuckle his collar. His dry scars had only scabbed over and started breaking around his shoulders as he tried to reach behind his neck. Tears came to his eyes. He could hardly stand on his agitated ankle and his fucking thumb was swollen beyond use. “I… I can’t,” he finally admitted to his utter devastation. He had always been faster and stronger than Robb, always a better shot and lover. Maybe it was never admiration or friendship, maybe it was the kind of obsessive jealousy Theon always felt when Robb made his stomach go cold. He looked so fucking happy at Theon’s helplessness that he kept struggling, forgetting his own plan for a moment.

Robb growled and grabbed the collar to try and unfasten it. “We will cut it off if we have to. And you are personally going to burn it for me, you little bitch. Maybe that can be your new name, huh? You are into special names, what is it again? Dirt...slut...filthy whore? No..Reek, right? Lovely name, but we don’t need reminders of your bastard, do we? Yeah, bitch sounds just right. I think I’ll call Jeyne Bait.” He gave a bitter laugh as he struggled with the difficult latching.

“BAIT!” Theon reached behind, tearing his back, to grab Robb’s head with one arm and shirt with another. He flipped him over onto his back with a powerful smack onto the floor and _finally_ punched his handsome face. He jumped on top of Robb and started choking him in a way he couldn't control. He felt outside himself, like he was watching a movie, but this wasn’t panic or dread.

“I LOVED YOU! I COULD HAVE BEEN ANYTHING YOU WANTED! BUT YOU DON’T EVEN WANT ME! YOU DON’T WANT ME! YOU FUCKING HATE ME SO WHY WON’T YOU LET ME GO? I would have given up, you fucking hypocritical selfish fucking prick! I would have given up and been your fucking bitch to save Jeyne! WHY DIDN’T YOU LET HER GO?! YOU’RE STILL BITCHING AT ME THAT I’M NOT HERE! THAT I’M NOT YOUR WHORE WHEN I’M IN YOUR ROOM ON MY FUCKING KNEES FOR YOU! I came here! I gave you what you asked for! YOU STILL HATE ME! YOU’LL ALWAYS HATE ME!”

Jeyne came skittering out as fast as she can, launching at them. She tried to reach for Robb’s gun through the squirming, fighting bodies. “YOU THINK THIS IS ROUGH, ROBB? JUST FUCKING WAIT, YOU JUST FUCKING WAIT. YOU REALLY THINK RAMSAY AND DAMON AREN’T COMING FOR US? COMING TO FUCKING RIP YOU TO LITTLE PIECES FOR TOUCHING US? I WANT TO WATCH IT, ROBB. I WANT TO WATCH IT AND FUCKING LAUGH, YOU COCKSUCKING, ARROGANT, RAPIST PRICK! I HOPE DAMON CASTRATES YOU WITH HIS BARE FUCKING HANDS!”

Just as her hands touched the gun, Robb’s fist glanced off her head, knocking her back for a moment. Robb slammed another fist up into Theon’s jaw as his knee came up hard into Theon’s balls. “Cunt, the next time Damon and Ramsay see me, it will be as I am killing them. Get off me, you fucker!” He screamed into Theon’s face in rage.

Theon curled and gagged against his will, falling off of Robb. “Why can’t you take your fucking revenge out on me? You want to save me? I’m here! Save me! You want to use and break me? Do it! I’m right here! Leave Jeyne and Ramsay the fuck out of it!” Theon got up to crouch and pounced on Robb again, wrestling for the fucking gun. “I-WON’T LET YOU!” He finally pulled Robb up enough to expose his back. “GET IT, JEYNE!”

Ramsay heard Jeyne’s roaring clear as day and grinned fiercely as he headed for the voice. Damon was so close behind him that he was nearly being run down by the giant. “Guess we know where Jeyne is.” The sounds of struggling and cursing got louder as they finally stopped in front of a door. Ramsay stepped aside with his teeth bared and eyes so icy, he breathed out softly, “Damon..smash.”

Damon roared and stomped the door’s handle, cracking it against the frame, then he ran back and hurled himself into it, sending the door crashing into the bedroom.

“Oh god!” Theon backed away and crawled under the bed, pulling at Jeyne to follow as Robb lay there dazed and stunned at the explosion and sudden retreat. Before he had time to even express his surprise, a giant hand wrapped around his throat, closing it completely and lifting him high in the air. Damon tossed the gun to Ramsay and started ramming Robb into his wall over and over.

Ramsay emptied the gun and knelt down to look under the bed. His face was the picture of calmness and his voice was soft but very clear. “Jeyne? Reek? Are you alright?”

Reek whined and nodded, afraid to speak or move. He dug his fingernails deep into the carpet and pressed his face to the floor, crying and whimpering. He jumped every time Damon cracked another bone and Robb screamed in inhuman tones.

Jeyne tried to pat him with a shaking hand and looked up at Ramsay. “Yes...a little beat up but fine.” She managed to stammer out, pulling herself and Theon a little further under the bed. The look on Ramsay’s face, the sounds of Damon and Robb, it was a nightmare still going and getting worse. She was more scared of them than she was of Robb. They were saved from Robb perhaps, but heaven help them now. “I..I’m sorry...we are sorry..”

Nodding, Ramsay simply said, “We are going to talk all about that later, _pets_ .” Ramsay made sure to stare at Jeyne as he stressed the plural. “Stay here until we get you. No words, no more running, understand? STAY.” Jeyne whined and went as low as Theon and couldn’t hold Ramsay’s gaze any longer. _I am a pet...no matter how Damon and I will explain it or what we call it...truly I am a bought thing...and I am going to accept it. I will find a way._

Standing back up, Ramsay walked over to Damon and grinned down at Robb. He yanked out his special blade and knelt down, gently tracing it along Robb’s left eye. His voice remained pleasant and polite, but a slight tinge was there now, a wild moment, a beast underneath, growing. “I am going to remove your eyes for looking at my boy. I am going to strip your hands to bones for touching my puppy. And Damon...I do believe I heard Jeyne yelling that she would like to see you castrate _her rapist_ with your bare hands.” Ramsay smiled peacefully.

“I want to fuck him with it then feed it to him. We’ll need an IV and some adrenalyn to restart his heart. This is going to take a long, long, fucking time. We gave your friend a quick end to his suffering that you’ll pray to every god there is for, compared to the death waiting for you. Do we have to take him home now? I can’t look at his face another second without-” Damon brought his boot down on Robb’s face and when it pulled away, he was a mess of unrecognizable blobs of purple, black and red. “I can’t stop Ramsay.” He took out his phone with a quaking hand. “Alyn and Luton say the house is cleared. We should go.”

“Dammit, Damon! I wanted to flay his face for a mask! Fuck it... Yeah, let's get the pets and this piece of abortion gone wrong and get the fuck home. Won’t our basement be fucking full tonight! Get one of the Freys up here to get Robb for us. Our pets are in great, fucking need of our attention.” Ramsay headed for the bed again. He was between great anger and towering terror for his pet. The last sentence was aimed at the cowering pair under the bed, it was a mix of threat and forgiveness that will come. Eventually.

Damon walked over to the foot of the bed and lifted its frame. “Jeyne! OUT! Come here _now_!”

Reek covered his head sobbing and shaking, wishing that somehow, miraculously, he could will himself invisible or maybe Ramsay would forget him in a sudden onset of acute amnesia, or maybe the house could just catch on fire and he could-

Ramsay grabbed his cringing pet and lifted him gently, as if he were an injured scared puppy needing saving. “Okay, Reek. I’ve got you. I told you I will always come for you, remember? I’m going to take you home, I’m going to hurt you, then I will forgive you. I love you, puppy. Let me see you, I need to see your face, Reek.” His voice was still dangerous, but Ramsay also was desperate to make sure his boy was really safe, back with him. That his puppy wasn't broken, hadn't stopped loving Ramsay for not saving him in time.

Reek forced his hands from his face and slowly opened his eyes. He had a fresh cut on his face and a black eye, but it was clear he was far more scared of Ramsay than traumatized or hurt by Robb. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and started weeping. “ _I was bad._ I’m sorry, Master. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are sorry, puppy. I know. We will fix it, sweetheart. You ran away, you hurt Skinner and Alyn, and you used a weapon. I love you and I am going to make you feel very sorry... then I am going to make you feel very good. And safe. And loved. I may keep you in chains for months... I was scared to death, Reek. I thought I had lost you to that fucking ballsack. I am glad to see you still have your collar on. My poor puppy, Master will take care of you... Time for home, little puppy.”

Reek pressed into Ramsay to hide and held onto a fistful of his shirt. He cried with relief and from guilt. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Hush... I want you to breathe, pet. Good boy, Master has you. You are safe, baby.” He held Reek close and hurried to get him the hell out of this fucking horror house.

Jeyne whimpered, sobbing and crawled fast to Damon’s feet. She grabbed his legs and wrapped around him. “I’m so sorry! Master, I love you, I’m sorry! Please, don’t kill me, don’t give up on me, please!”

Damon dropped the bed once she was safely out from it and swooped her up into his arms. “My poor baby, my poor little Jeynie doll.” He started kissing her and crying. “I came to get you the second I found out, Jeyne. Look at me, running away is your fault but what that mutation of a tumor did to you is **not**. Do you understand me? I’m going to punish you and then I’m going to take care of you and we’ll work through it, ok? JEYNE, DON’T DO THAT AGAIN!” He held her, probably too tightly. “I WAS SO FUCKING SCARED.” He leaned into the wall for support and stroked her hair gently, repeating, “My poor Jeynie doll. My poor sweetheart!”

She wrapped her arms around his thick neck and she didn’t care that she was being crushed. “Please forgive me. Take me back. He...you shouldn’t even want to touch me now. I am so sorry...I tried to fight him, I really did! I don’t want anyone to touch me but you! Please, I know I am...beyond fucking used..but please, I love you! I will carry the whip to you in my damned teeth if you want, just don’t give me away. I am so sorry, I fucked up so bad. Stupid Jeyne!”

“Shhh, shh, no, baby. I need you to be quiet and listen now.” He gave her lots of light kisses all over her bruised face. “Master’s here. I have you. You’re safe and you’re coming home with me. You’re _mine_ . I told you, I’m mad at you for running away, NOT for what _he_ did to you! Okay, I’m so mad at him and so scared for you, I’m probably just making you feel worse, but it’s ok, sweet Jeyne. I promise. I love you. You’re only mine. Try to rest a little. You’re safe now. It’s all over.” He kissed the top of her head and carried her like a princess, releasing her from the vice like bear hug that was smothering her.

Jeyne let her hands run all over Damon’s chest as she sobbed all over him. She couldn’t get close enough. “Thank you for coming for me. I knew you would...I..I told him you would. He didn’t believe me. Damie...I WANT you to hurt him..the way..the way I know you can...does that make me bad? I want to hear him scream for what he did to poor Reek! And..he..he taped it..he..I fought really hard. I..I just couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t fake it and just whore it out. I couldn’t do it anymore! I don’t want to! I..I just want to be your good girl that will sometimes be bad. Is that okay?” She knew she was babbling and tried to cut herself off. Whispering, Jeyne said, “Stupid, bad Jeyne!”

Damon carried her downstairs, following a few paces behind Ramsay. He smacked her ass. “Stop that. I will punish you, and I won’t say such mean things to you when I do. You are MY naughty good girl. You aren’t bad, you just make mistakes.” Damon felt calmer holding her and hearing her babbling. When she trembled and held onto him, he felt restored. With more strength and serenity, his voice rolled out smooth and placid, deep and cool. “I’ll hurt him, baby. I’ll let you watch if you think it will make you feel better. I’ll hurt _anyone_ who touches my little girl. I’ll always bring my good little girl home. I know you didn’t want to, Jeyne.”

They both seemed to sigh in relief at being outside of his house. Ramsay’s car never looked so welcoming. “Look, here we are, sweetheart. We’re going home. You want me to fuck him baby? You want to hear him cry? Tell me what my good girl needs to feel better. Ramsay’s going to take his eyes, you can watch if it will make you feel better. If you’re good, I could even help you throw a knife into him. Would you like that? Or do you want a nice bath and a snuggly bed to rest in while Master tears the bad little fucker apart?”

He put her in the backseat and wrapped his jacket around her. He buckled her in and got in. “What do you think?”

Jeyne snuggled into the jacket, smelling Damon’s scent and calming to it. She watched him as he went to get in the front of the car with Ramsay. “I..I want you to do those things to him for me, please. I..am just a pet. I am yours and I would like to let my Master decide that for me. I..I’m done fighting it. Please, just let me come home and try harder to be a good girl for you.”

Ramsay put Reek carefully into the seat next to Jeyne and buckled him in, putting the same blanket he always keeps on his poor puppy. “We are going home now, sweetie. You are safe, look, here is Jeyne and Damon...just rest, good boy.” It nearly killed him to just get in the car and drive. He wanted to rip Robb to shreds. He wanted to make his pet scream and bleed, swearing to never dare such a thing again. He longed to put his puppy in his room, chained and safe, all his.

Alyn leaned in Damon’s window and took his keys. “Meet you in the basement?” he asked grinning.

“Yep,” Damon smiled back and patted Alyn’s head. “Thanks for helping. You always do.”

Damon held Jeyne close as he carried her downstairs. “Five, Jeyne. Then it’s all over. I’ll forgive you and you’ll forgive yourself, do you understand me?”

Sucking in too much air with a sob, Jeyne hiccuped and then nodded. “Yes, Master. Thank you, Damie.”

“Good girl.”

“HEY!” Alyn yelled below them. “WHAT THE SHIT, DAMON? Is this your idea of a joke?!”

Damon came into the basement and looked up the stairs at Ramsay, to see if he was laughing about some joke he’d played.

“I thought you said **I** could kill Dick!” Alyn exclaimed kicking the corpse.

Bob was sitting nearby the crushed skull, somehow still without a single dent, but some blood, brain and hair matter was stuck to it.

Jeyne was terrified. Here was the basement, here was a room designed for pain and suffering and blood. And death. She lost all bravery as if it evaporated and she felt like the helpless naughty good girl she was. Clinging hard to Damon, Jeyne shuddered but then saw the dead man and Bob. She giggled, it was high pitched and quite close to hysteria. “Reek! Look! Fucking Bob killed Dick! He..he...Reek..did you see? Oh...he’s dead..please, Master, I don’t want to be near the corpse...please?”

Ramsay carried his pet in from the car silently. He was sniffing Reek’s curls, he ghosted his lips along his pet’s neck and nipped gently at his earlobe. Then, he took his pet into the basement, holding him tightly. “Good boy...you are doing well...we are home, baby. Now we need to punish you...so I can forgive you...then we will snuggle and Master will make you feel very safe and loved, puppy. Good boy.” He soothed his scared puppy until he caught sight of Dick and Bob in the corner. “HOLY FUCK! Alyn, Bob stole your damned kill, dude! That sucks.”

“Yeah. Very fucking funny, assholes. Alyn marched upstairs and screamed down, “I’M GOING TO CUBA!” before slamming the door.

“Aw, he had a hard few days,” Damon said, almost absentmindedly. “The Freys should be bringing Robb in soon.” He gave Jeyne one more kiss on her nose and set her down, binding her hands high above her head in leather restraints. “Jeyne should go first, she’s already been through a lot.” He went over to his rack and picked the right whip. “I think your boy should watch,” Damon suggested rather casually.

She tried to be still and complaint but she couldn't stop shaking. Jeyne saw the whip this time. She could see a fucking corpse! And with the boys all coming and going, plus Ramsay and Theon watching... Jeyne choked back a sob and lowered her eyes. The whip was already scary when coiled on the wall... Now it was a nightmare that was unraveling in Damon’s large hand.

Ramsay nodded and sat on one of the worktables. He put his pet on his lap, holding him in a cage of muscle and warm flesh. “Reek..I want you to watch Jeyne’s punishment. And she can watch yours if Damon wants. Both of you were very bad...putting yourselves in such danger! So watch, Reek. This is what happens when little pets decide to be naughty. They are still loved very much, but they have to learn...to understand.”

The anger surging in Theon towards Damon was crushed under his guilt and fear. He still tried to silently appeal to Damon. _Hasn’t she been through enough_?

Damon held Jeyne’s chin and sternly demanded, “Why are you being punished?”

Jeyne timidly peeked up at the thunderous expression and glowing eyes. Her voice made her sound like she was in damned preschool from the fear. “I..was a bad girl. I went out without permission. I got scared and ran away. I put myself and others in danger.”

“That’s right. Very good. Five.” He released her chin and walked behind her. “I want you to repeat after me and if I don’t fucking believe you, we’ll keep trying until I do.” The first crack made Theon jump and reflexively surge forward to protect his only friend, but he was held back as Damon rumbled. “I will NEVER steal Ramsay’s pet again, Master.”

The pain of the first strike was always the worst, it took her breath away and she made a howling sound at the impact. “I will never steal Ramsay’s pet again, Master.” Her voice was cracking and full of shattered syllables.

The second strike made Theon shudder, as he kept struggling with himself not to fight. Jeyne was so small compared to Damon. She looked so delicate and he could see her shirt was tearing with each hit.

“I WILL _NEVER_ STEAL _YOUR_ PET AGAIN, MASTER.” Damon’s cold face betrayed some rage.

Ramsay held tightly to his pet, feeling Reek’s struggle to stay still and quiet. “Hush... I know it’s hard to watch this. But this is what happens to bad pets. Good boy, you are doing so well. It’s almost over, puppy... Damon knows exactly what he is doing, Reek. He isn’t going to go overboard like I tend to do.” He kept his voice sweet, with a hint of violence staining its perfect soothing tone.

“I WILL NEVER STEAL YOUR PET AGAIN MASTER! NEVER, EVER!” Jeyne had screamed with the impact of the second hit. Her back was on fire, her arms ached and she sobbed, trying to maintain control.

Damon was happy with her response. “Now tell me you’re sorry for being a very bad little girl.” He gave her two quick hits, drawing exquisite thin white lines that quickly turned pink, then bright red.

“AHH! I..I AM SORRY FOR BEING A VERY BAD LITTLE GIRL! I’LL BE BETTER, I’LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE! MASTER, PLEASE!”

Jeyne would have been embarrassed at herself if she wasn’t hurting too much to care. She wanted it to end, she wanted Damon to hold her and forgive her more than anything.

Damon felt complete relief at last and dealt her the last blow. “There. All done.” He dropped the whip and hurried to stroker her hair. “Good girl. That’s my good little girl. All done. Master forgives you.” He kissed her forehead and spoke gently to her as he released her wrists. “Let’s get you cleaned and wrapped up.” He put her on a table and pulled out his medical kit. “Try to stay still. It’s all over now.”

Jeyne was so happy to be back in Damon’s arms and to be forgiven that she had trouble letting go of him. Even as he laid her on her stomach, Jeyne’s tiny hand grabbed one of the large fingers and the grip was tight to the point of painful. “I’m..I’m your good girl? Please?” She knows her brain has become as scrambled as her back. She felt not just whipped, but stripped...as if she were raw, just waiting to be put back together again.

Ramsay held Reek throughout Jeyne’s punishment and he was silent. His eyes might have been admiring Damon’s talent, but his focus was all on his puppy. He needed to understand...how dangerous..how BAD it was to do what he did! _I can go too far though...and if I go too far..I might break the puppy…._

So, he gently stood up and with great care had Reek settled on the table. “Stay.” Ramsay turned to walk over to Damon. “I am very upset with my puppy. I want to make him pick a finger or a toe for me to flay and then cut off. He ran away, he hurt Skinner and Alyn, he stole a weapon and is that going too far?” His voice had started at the deadliest level of softness, but went down a bit by his last question..but not by much. “I...don’t want to ruin him, Damon.I love him...but he NEEDS to understand...so..give me a fucking thought here would you?” Ramsay snarled, fists tightening.

Damon thought for a moment and looked at Reek pitifully. “No. You’re right. I would stick to the toes for running. A finger would be hard for him to get past and… he loves to use his hands to make drinks and cook and shit. Maybe a toe and a permanent reminder that wouldn’t disable him like a tattoo or brand. Or, simply remove the privilege you gave him of taking the collar off and weld that fucking tag on in case he gets out again.”

Ramsay gave a sharp nod then suddenly started to blink rapidly and said in a very scared voice of a little boy, “I almost lost him, Damon. My boy...I finally had him and he slipped away...he left me..” He stood there for a moment and just tried to calm himself down before going to his pet. “Same deal..she stays and watches the punishment. But go ahead and give her the pain medicine if you want..that way she can actually watch it instead of wailing like that…” Slowly, he was rebuilding his personality before going anywhere near his pet. He cannot be anything but a strong, cold, terrifying, all compassing Master until he finishes Reek’s punishment.


	33. Losing a Piece of Me to You

Today’s events had shaken him enough that he actually admitted to Damon, “I..I don’t want you to leave me down here with my puppy alone. I am very upset with him and I don’t want to hurt him too much... I need you to stop me if I go past the limits I am setting now. I will take his smallest little toe and I shall give him a very good reminder about running with a permanent collar with a permanent tag. Don’t let me go too far please.”

He whispered that last up into Damon’s ear. It was like a small child at Christmas Eve pleading up at a parent "is Santa really coming tonight?". There was something so lonely, so small and defenseless in that whisper. The hand that was now on Damon’s chest was warm and it was clinging, as if Damon could save this haunted little being.

“Please. Damon, I need you to be my other half! You always have been, you know. I have no morals, ethics or hell, logic sometimes and you are always the one that helps me see a balance. You have the mercy and enough tender emotions and feelings for us both. Help me tonight, huge motherfucking angel on my shoulder.” Ramsay wiped away a tear or two but stayed way too close to Damon. He was only slightly in the way of the wounded, bleeding Jeyne, who was trying not to writhe in pain.

Damon wrapped his hand around the back of Ramsay’s skull. “I’m right here. I’ll stay by your side and watch your puppy. I don’t want you to break the little guy either.” Damon smiled down at Ramsay reassuringly.

“Thank you, buddy. I appreciate you... you know that right? I fucking don’t know what I’ll do without you...I know that someday I need to..let you..have more space. Just give me a little time on it, all right? I..I love you, man. And you…”

He leaned down to look at Jeyne who just peeked back up tearfully. “Good job beating the shit out of that asshole. Listen carefully, PET. I am going to let you and me start again. Clean slate, understand? I like your humor, I don’t mind your flip outs because the cursing is fucking amazing. Don’t you ever try to run with my puppy again... or I WILL remove all of your fingernails and toenails. So...we are good, yes?” Ramsay gave a smirk and pet her head briefly. He felt better. He was back.

Jeyne tried not to bite Ramsay’s hand on her head and now she did start to squirm in revulsion as well as pain. This caused her to cry out. “Yes..thank you, R..Ramsay..I understand. Grateful..I..I..am..grateful..aahh…” She bit into her arm, no longer able to try and speak.

“Oh, baby!” Damon rushed snapping his gloves on and gave her arm a quick swab before shooting medicine out of the needle and sticking it in her shoulder to give her relief at last. “Good girl, Jeyne. Let me wrap you up.” He cut her shirt away and gently swabbed her wounds, then started to tape the gauze over her clean, thin cuts. “There you go, sweetheart. Just relax and let it work. All over, Jeynie. Good girl. You did so well for me.” He offered his jacket as a folded makeshift pillow. Then, stood to look at Reek trembling on the table where Ramsay had left him in a tiny, softly whimpering ball.

Ramsay slowly walked back over to his little puppy. All curled up and so scared...it warmed him, he let it fill him up and make him bigger, better...all for his puppy. “Reek? I know you are very frightened and I want you to remember that I love you. But it is time to face your punishment for being a very bad boy. You know you deserve a punishment, don‘t you? Once it is over, I will forgive you.”

He leaned over his puppy while he spoke in a soft voice. One hand ran from the curls down the thin back. Feeling every inch of the weak shivering body. “I know you just wanted to help Jeyne... I know that but it is not allowed. Not helping her that way. You are to NEVER put your life in such danger again. We are going to make sure that it doesn’t ever happen again, Reek. I will help you through this, puppy. Trust your Master.”

Reek looked up at Ramsay with red-tinged bright green eyes. “I understand. I know I was very bad. I want to do what I have to for you to forgive me. It was… he said he’d kill everyone around me if I didn’t… I wasn’t just... I didn’t _want_ to leave you. I wanted to protect you. It was an emergency. I’m sorry. I know I was very bad, I wasn’t… it’s because I love you and Jeyne,” he tried to explain uselessly. He was miserable with guilt. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, Master.”

“I know, baby... it is alright, we are going to fix that all up right now. I love you, Reek.” Ramsay cupped his gaunt face and kissed him gently all over his face, twice on the bruise that Robb gave him. Then he took Reek’s arms and straightened them out. The restraints that were clamped onto the table where a person’s hands and feet would be were quickly put on Reek. Ramsay leaned over him and gave one last kiss on Reek’s swollen lips.

Then he walked over to Reek’s feet and removed the sneaker from Reek’s left foot and then pulled out his flaying blade.

Theon’s trembling leg started banging against the table, he grunted and clenched his teeth, trying to take it as well as he could.

Ramsay began to run the blade along Reek’s foot and toes, not hurting, just tracing and his voice became hard, icy. “Reek. You ran. You stole. You fought. You used a weapon. Four rules broken. You are going to lose your little toe for it, puppy. Then your collar is becoming permanently locked and the tag with a tracker will be welded on it.”

Reek cried out through his gritted teeth and broke down, shaking against his bonds. He wanted to beg _please, no_ but clenched his jaw scared to sound like he was opposing or ungrateful to Ramsay. He tried to just accept it, knowing the pain would overwhelm him soon anyhow.

Jeyne saw the blade and remembered through the haze of pain what she heard Ramsay say about flaying... Oh God no! Struggling against pain, against the coming tide of pain medication, she tried to protest, somehow. “No..no..he can’t do that, Damon please stop him!" Her voice was so raw and weak but she was frantic.

“ _Jeyne_ , no. Be quiet now,” Damon said like distant thunder.

She bit her lip and whined. Her little hand reached out, searching for an anchor. How can she sit through this, watch this?

Ramsay grabbed a stool and sat before Reek’s foot but he made sure that Jeyne could see everything. She needed the warning as much as Reek needed the punishment. “Try to keep your foot still, it will only make it go slower if you try and evade the blade.” Ramsay poised the blade where he wanted to begin, the point was slightly digging into the toenail now. “Reek? Why am I doing this to you? Why are you losing a toe?”

Reek twisted his torso panting, half screaming, trying not to move the foot Ramsay held. “Because I was very bad. I ran away, I stole a weapon… I mean- I stole and took a weapon, and, and, fought. I,” his voice cracked and he cried pitifully, “broke the rules. I was very bad. I’m sorry, Master.”

Before he could allow any softness to take him over at Reek’s pitiful eyes and voice, he began. He first carefully but quickly removed the toenail. Then made the small cuts and started to peel off the skin, working deftly and swift. After that first layer was gone, Ramsay made his voice as booming as Damon’s so Reek would hear him over his own screaming. “WHAT IS YOUR NAME?”

Reek screamed continuously and started banging his limbs against the table, unable to control any of it. His voice reached a register and volume he couldn’t have recognized as possibly coming from him. “REEK! REEK! REEK! CUT IT OFF! CUT IT OFF! PLEASE! _PLEASE!_ ” Fire didn’t describe the pain. It seemed every particle of air was burning through to his bone.

“YOU WANT ME TO CUT IF OFF? REPEAT WHAT I SAY! REEK DOES NOT RUN!” Another small layer of flesh was peeled.

“AAHHHHHhhaa!” His shoulders pulled him up, though his arms refused to give. His body was a foreign, writhing mess of wretchedness, electrocuted meat he couldn’t communicate with. “RRrrrreeeeeekkkkKKKKK D-DOES NOT RRRRUNN! _PLEASE! PLEASE!”_

Ramsay couldn’t take it anymore. His poor puppy was in such agony and trying so fucking hard. He knew hardened men that couldn’t sit through this..that he had tortured and who didn’t last nearly as long as his poor Reek has. “NO RUNNING! NO WEAPONS, NO FIGHTING, NO STEALING!” His blade swiftly cut through the bone and then Ramsay looked over his shoulder at Damon. “Gonna need first aid and bring a morphine injection for him.”

Damon breathed easier at that and hurried to prepare a syringe.

Reek’s head fell back onto the table and his tremors eased. “N-no run-ning, no, no, weapons, n-no st-stealing, nnnnooo fighting. Th-thank you, Masssster.” He started shivering now, even his teeth were chattering though he was covered in sweat. “P-please, forgive me, Ma-master?”

Ramsay moved to release all the restraints and then grabbed his puppy’s face, looking into his eyes. “Reek, I forgive you. I love you and you are forgiven. My special boy, my good boy, you took that very well. It is over now. Damon is bringing some pain medication for you. I am going to get you fixed up and then you can lay in bed with me. I will snuggle you into sleep, puppy. You are wonderful, my wonderful boy.” He crooned as he stroked his puppy’s face. “Damon, hurry!”

Damon swabbed Reek’s arm and shot him with morphine. “All better.” He patted Reek’s head then went to scoop up Jeyne.

Reek looked at his foot and fainted.

“I’m going to patch him up-” Damon heard Reek’s head hit the table. “Hold on, sweetie. You’re being good, just stay still and quiet a little longer.” He set her down and washed up so he could start sewing the new hole in Reek’s foot.

Jeyne had to shut her eyes and just nod. She wanted to scream along with Reek when Ramsay flayed him. It took everything for her to be still and silent.

With blood stained hands, Ramsay leaned over his still pet and gently caressed his face. “My boy...my lovely puppy. You can never leave me again.” He spoke over his fainted boy like it was a solemn holy vow.

 

“Ok, Jeyne. I’ll just be downstairs. I’ll be back soon. Do you need anything else before I go? Your water is right here. If you need something urgent, call for poor Skinner. He’s resting across the hall.” Damon laughed. “I had no idea the little runt would do such a thing. Did he really make all those headshots?” Damon was back to being his hyper self already.

Jeyne nodded and managed to say, “Yeah... He is really good too. Killed all of them and went after Robb too. He isn’t really weak, you know. Not all the time, just like me.” She cringed, hoping it wasn’t too flippant.

“I know, sweetheart. You’re a tough little shit.” He smoothed her hair away from her face. “Crazy girl. Good thing,” he leaned down and deepened his voice, “I’m so much bigger and stronger than you.” He kissed her cheek. “If any asshole ever bothers you, you just do whatever you need to stay safe. Your safety is all that matters.” He attached a chain to her ankle and wrapped her in a blanket. “Be good. I love you. I’ll be back soon.”

“Yes Master..love you too..I want to be a good girl.” She said sleepily but thought to herself as she drifted off... _when I ‘want’ to be_.

Ramsay laid his sleepy, weak, so hurt little puppy onto the bed. Kissing him, he took off all the boy’s clothes. Tomorrow he would make Reek burn all his clothing...and he would stay barefoot as well. But that was for later and right now his poor boy was all done. He just wanted to see his pet back where he should be. He put his boy under the covers after he attached the chain to Reek’s ankle cuff. Ramsay double checked to make sure Reek couldn’t get out of it. Satisfied, he sat on the edge of the bed and began to stroke his puppy’s curls.

“I love you, puppy. I am so glad to have you where you should be again. You are nice and safe, Reek. Right in OUR bedroom where you belong. I want you to get some sleep. I will be back soon, okay? My sweet boy, I Iove you so much, sweetie.”

Reek reached out to touch Ramsay’s hand. “I love you too. You keep forgiving me…” he felt the need to say, what felt like such an important thing, but his body was drained from the stress and hazy on the lovely, warm morphine. “Thank you… mercy, you don’t make me pretend…” he gave up, frustrated and lost but happy on the sunset cloud enveloping him.

Ramsay gave a chuckle and kissed Reek’s nose. “Silly boy. Goofy, silly, little puppy of mine. That’s right, no pretending needed here. You can just be who you are...my wonderful pet. I know you can be brave when you need to. I know you can shoot well and fight well. It is impressive, if it makes your ego happy to hear it. It's true. You are good. But not as good as those of us who do it every day. And if you aren’t as good as us... then you aren’t one of the hunters. I don’t want a hunter, I want a puppy, a meek boy, a good, loyal, obedient boy. But if you are ever in danger like that again... I am glad that you know how to protect yourself. I like doing the protecting though, Reek.” He was cheerful now and dying to go visit Robb.   

“Now sleep and dream of me, puppy. I will be back and snuggling with you soon.”

“I don’t like hurting people. I feel so bad that I killed those guys, but I had to. I don’t want that life, I couldn’t live with it. Master… he’s a sad, miserable person. I… he’s empty and delusional, he’s never been satisfied. Maybe you could just end it. Thank you for taking me away from it… the suffering. I’m really sorry I hurt Skinner. Ahhh, this pillow is sooooo nice. Iiiiii think it’s really, really, working now.” His heavy eyelids slowly blinked and he squeezed Ramsay’s hand before letting them close.

Finally, Ramsay thought, seeing his boy go to sleep... He couldn't bear leaving him alone if he was still awake and scared. He gave a final pat to Reek’s head and whispered, “Don’t worry, puppy. I will do all the killing needed for you..and don’t worry. I’m going to put an end to Robb fucking Stark tonight.” He stood up and quietly left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Running down the stairs, adrenaline already shooting through him like the morphine in Reek’s bloodstream. Jettisoning forward and he nearly ran through Damon as he headed for the basement door.

Damon smiled and straightened Ramsay. “Everything good?”

“Yep. My boy is asleep and before he went out, he said how sorry he was about poor Skinner’s head. I am going to have to do something for Skinner and Alyn. But first! I really want to take out Robb’s eyes and flay his hands to the bones. And I do believe you have to fill a request.” Then surprising even himself a bit, Ramsay asked, “How is your whatever?”

Damon grinned and squeezed Ramsay to his side as they walked along. “Fine. She heals really well. She’s a tough little crazy ass,” Damon giggled. He felt so light flying to the basement with his best friend. “You don’t want to make Reek a sniper or something?” Damon teased. “I’m glad they had a good chance at killing him, if they _had_ to be in that situation, which they fucking didn’t. You know what I mean. I don’t know, I like chains on them better than firearms, what do you think?” Damon skipped around Ramsay and shoved him, laughing.

Cackling, Ramsay grabbed Damon and leaned against him, grabbing his face. “Okay, listen, ready? Ready? So picture it now... Shut your eyes and see this, ready? Reek and Jeyne, the dream kill team. Reek is in sniper mode, ready to shoot his target, but then a rabbit breaks a tiny twig. Reek jumps into the air, gun goes off and probably kills an elderly man power walking and Reek breaks his own ankle falling down. Jeyne can’t help because she is undercover, because of course she would be a spy... because she NEVER gets noticed. But it won’t matter...know why? Because, once a month, she gets a power like no man can have...and she can just go around ripping trees up from the earth and using them to beat her victims to death.”

“Aw, if Reek killed an old man, he’d never stop crying over it and if Jeyne was in her superkiller time of the month, she wouldn’t stop screaming at him to shut the fuck up and rub her back. I guess they need us after all.”

“They do need us. The mere thought of those two running through the world gives me shudders. But it is good to know they are strong enough to take on disaster if it hits. Then again, they have to be strong, not weak...they survived us after all. Let’s start their protection by making sure that Robb fucking Stark never taints the air they breathe again”

Damon opened the basement door with a wide, crazed grin and cordially waved Ramsay through. “Capital idea, old chum. Step two, a very fucking long time out. I don’t think Jeyne will leave this fucking property for a year.”

Ramsay bowed to Damon before entering the basement with him. “Yeah, sounds reasonable to me. Walda can visit her here and drive us all crazy with her fucking meddling. God, I wish I could fucking smack her, I hate that chubby cunt but I have to play nice to soon-to-be step-mommy. Reek is going to lose all his clothing, except his boxers, and his outside will consist of the backyard with an escort. I don’t even know for how long, Damon. Can’t even think that far yet. I want us to buy more chains... longer, thinner ones. Though I was starting to think of getting shock collars today, when I saw Reek with a fucking gun on that cunt’s fucking doorstep, calm and grinning like a fucking loon. We bought crazy pets, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, ha ha. Walda’s not so bad, you fucking misogynist. Hey! Listen, he’s awake!” Damon hurried down the stairs. “If I were you, I wouldn’t even take Reek outside without a leash. He really does have a crazy side to him, I thought he was completely broken. HEY, ROBB! Where do we start?”

Ramsay grinned and said to Damon as he stepped closer to Robb who was chained in the center of the room, “I do intend to put him on a leash. And by the way, I put the other extra muzzles I had in your room for you. She seems the type that would chew the muzzle's insides out of frustration or for comfort. Reek responds better to the ball gag.” He went up to Robb and smiled so brightly. “I am going to make sure this takes a very long fucking time, Robb. I have wanted to do this for so long, I might have to stroke my raging hard on right into your fucking eye socket when I remove your eyes. And I am sure Damon is as happy as I am to play with you. Can you even speak? You look a mess, Robb...not very good…” He went to set up a tray of items he wished to play with.

Damon pulled out his sharpest whip. “Let me get those filthy clothes out of the way. They smell like piss and blood.” He struck an X across Robb’s chest and then from his waist to his knees. “Let’s see if I did it. Rip them away,” he said, drooling for Robb’s blood.

Whistling happily, Ramsay wheeled his little cart over and inspected the clothing. “Almost there, Damon. Give it one more try.”

Robb had screamed, he tried to fight in his chains to no avail. He tried to make words through his ruined mouth but they were only vaguely understandable. “UK OO, UK OOO!”

Ramsay laughed and said, “Hey Damon, I think he’s asking to fuck you.”

“Yeah? Is that right? Would you rather I fuck you with all the gentle tenderness you used with Jeyne? Or should I go with her suggestion?” Damon bent down and grabbed Robb’s throat. “You have so little time left in which you’ll be capable of communication, so I would make it count. In or out?”

In spite of pain and fear, in spite of impending torture and death, Robb was arrogant to the end. He used every bit of will he had to make his fucked up mouth spit blood and saliva at Damon. “OO! O! ILL U! ILL U!”

Ramsay clucked and shook his head. “Oh, bad idea, Robbie my young lad. Damon might do both now..hell, he might invite friends! Hey, buddy! When you decide what to fuck him with, that is when I want to remove his pretty eyes. Well, at least one is pretty still...looks like Jeyne really jacked up his other eye. Though I will say this, Damon... Jeyne DID make a very polite request and she took her punishment well. I’d reward her by keeping your word on what to do with Robb.”

“RAMSAY, you old so and so! You’re motherfucking absolutely correct, my good man.” Damon gritted his teeth and shivered at a high frequency. “Let’s see just how skin works.” He walked over to Robb and grabbed his shriveled dick. “This will be the worst hand job in the world, but you didn’t fucking take me to dinner, and you _hurt. MY. JEYNE._ ” Damon started yanking as hard as he could and laughing wildly at Robb’s eyes bulging through the swelling. “AH! It tore! HERE WE GO!” Damon pushed his face into the mess that was Robb’s to swim in his screaming. “OH SICK!” After a few more furious attempts, it came off at once and Damon stumbled back. “CATCH!” He threw it at Ramsay’s face and clutched his stomach as he rolled laughing.

With an excited yelp, Ramsay knocked the fleshy bloody thing to the floor. “Whoops, sorry Robb! I should treat your cock a little better than that, huh? Don’t worry, you won’t die of blood loss quite yet. It’s gonna take a bit and we have so much more to do with you! See this needle? It’s adrenaline, sweetheart. I see you trying to pass out, Robb. Naughty boy...noo...we want your attention, honeybunch!”

He stuck the needle into Robb’s neck and pressed the plunger. He also deliberately broke off the needle into his neck, leaving it there. He watched delighted, as Robb began to thrash and scream again.

The blood was no longer spraying from the wreckage between his legs. Ramsay had slammed a thick cloth to the bloody hole as hard as he could press, while Robb screamed. As soon as the blood started to become sluggish, Ramsay grinned. “Oh goodie, we can play some more!”

He seemed to think of something and laughed loudly as he flew to a metal set of drawers and rummaged for something. “Yes! We never used this and it’s perfect for when you shove his cock up his ass! Look!” It was a long metal spiked glove and Ramsay also had a clear lubricant that he was smearing all over the glove. “Here you go, buddy!” He threw the insanely slippery glove at Damon’s head.

“Give me the fucking cock, dude!” Damon tried to slide the glove on but it was far too small for his hand. “I’ll trade you. I need to find one of those pokers your father likes.” Damon picked up Robb’s lost member and wiggled it. “He’s all flaccid. We should have given him viagra first.” Damon went to the wall and started sliding the dick down like he was making the most disgusting shishkabob he could think of. “Tell me when you’re ready, dearest. This is for science!”

“Of course. Research. I am quite ready, my lovely friend! Now, do you want to take out his eye while I fuck him with the glove? Then I can take out his other eye while you shove his cock up his ass permanently?”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Damon bellowed over the high pitched screaming. “Wanna bet I can cut his eye with this? Huh? What do you say? Fifty dollars?” Damon picked his whip back off the table and practiced hitting the target board on the far wall.

Ramsay snuck up behind Robb and whispered into his ear. “You are lucky it was Jeyne you raped and not my Reek.” Then, he proceeded to ram his entire fist, covered in metal glove, spikes and lubricant in and out of Robb. It took a bit to really get in there. “Wow! Hey, I think Robb was a virgin! Don’t worry, Damon, I am getting him nice and wide for you! Okay, try to whip his eye out, I wanna see it!”

“Well, watch the fuck out, darling!” Damon waved Ramsay away impatiently. “Oh, Robby, your screaming and wailing is just delicious. Can we record this on something? He has a lovely voice, would you say he’s a tenor or, uh…” Damon snapped his wrist and the very end of his bullwhip cut into Robb’s left eye. “No! He’s a castradi!”

Ramsay laughed and clapped. “Oh, he is an opera singer, and you are a regular Annie fucking Oakley! Nice work, Damon! Okay, switch. I want to take the other eye out and you can shove his cock up his ass. With any luck, using your gigantic SMASH fist..you’ll be making his cock just come right out his throat!” He grabbed a spoon with edges he sharpened himself. “Okay, ready Damie? Ready Robby pal? This is what happens when you fuck with us, Robb….you are the one fucked in the end. Was it worth it, I really hope it was.”

He began to very gently and ever so slowly remove the other eye.

Damon watched Ramsay’s work, fascinated. “You could have been a surgeon. Do you ever think about that?” He took his weenie roast stick over to what must feel like a campfire for Robb. “Yeah, dude, this is totally a better use for your dick than hurting helpless girls.” He rammed it in and it stuck somewhere. “Oh, I think I impaled him.” Damon admitted, somewhat crestfallen. Internal bleeding usually meant play time was coming to a close.

Ramsay had gotten the other eye out and was breathing heavy. Robb was making hoarse cawing sounds and whines now, his voice had died. He was spitting blood and turning deathly white.

“Ah fuck, he’s dying. Oh God, quick get him the fuck down, I need to come in his eye socket. I promised him after all, and that is like...as good as a dying wish, right?” He was sad it was coming to an end, but his lust was raging now. His energy was still going and it wasn’t like he could go play with Reek after. He began to rip open his jeans, pulling out his raging hard on. Only true slow torture like this was as good as fucking his little puppy.

Damon lowered Robb’s body to bending and shot him up with another dose of adrenalin, hoping to rouse him for Ramsay while his heart lasted. “Have your little death while he has his big one. It’s a nice parting gift.” Damon grabbed Robb’s hips unconsciously and watched Ramsay running his tongue across his teeth.

Ramsay stood in front of Robb, his cock in the ruined face. He stroked fast and hard, panting, staring at the carnage of the man. Then with a howl of insane dark hunger, Ramsay’s face turned and twisted into something almost demonic. “You dared to touch my lovely pet! You fucking dare?” He rammed his hard on into the soft ruin of Robb’s eyes socket and came as Robb started to seize. “Yeah, here you go, cocksucker! Die on my fucking cock, with my come pulsing into your eye and your cock in your fucking intestines.”

“Shit. That was a good fucking time.” Damon wiped his forehead with his arm and eased himself into leaning against the wall. “We better clean up. You feel better?”

Ramsay did his jeans up and was panting for breath. “Oh shit yeah...I feel so much better now. You too, I hope? And here is the worst part... the fucking clean up.”

“I’ll do it if you check on Alyn before you go to bed.” Damon walked away, looking for the pressure washer. “I pissed him off a lot. I hope I didn’t push him too far. Hey! You know who would like this body delivered with a bow on top?!”

“My fucking father?” Ramsay grinned. “Hell yes, I can check on Alyn and Skinner too before I lock up and head to the shower. By the way, did you want me to check on whatever too?”

Damon’s warm expression didn’t match the gore on his hands and elbows. “Yeah! Check on your little buddy. I’ll wrap up your father’s gift and have the Big Walder deliver tonight.”

Ramsay went upstairs singing to himself happily and went to visit Alyn who was in his new apartment. “Hey there, just checking in with you. I know it's been a rough couple of days for you. So..to show my appreciation... I can’t send you to fucking Cuba and I certainly am not letting you leave this residence for a bit. It's a good home for you, close to work, ya know? However, you could use a few days off. So here, three days at Jorah Mormont’s casino in the nice hot weather should do you some good. All you need is here in the envelope. Your plane leaves in four hours, better hurry to pack. I will have a Frey drop you off at the airport.”

“You’re letting me leave?” Alyn asked quietly. The bitter look that was his face slowly melted as he looked up at Ramsay.

“Of course, asshole. You aren't just an employee, you know. You are my goddamned FRIEND, right? So take a break, have fun, feel better and we’ll see you when you get back. I trust you to come back, Alyn.” Ramsay smiled and gave a playful tousle to Alyn’s hair. “Have fun!”

“Thanks, Ramsay,” Alyn said with a little smile.

Ramsay walked into the living room before heading upstairs to his pet. Skinner was half dozing on the couch, with ice on his head. “Dude, do you know my puppy keeps saying how guilty he feels for hurting you? He’ll apologize himself personally tomorrow. So since the doctor said you can’t sleep at all tonight... I was trying to think of ways to keep you awake.”

Just then, a Frey boy escorted one of Petyr’s best girls in. The busty blonde grinned at Skinner and waved. “I paid for the night for her. Also, here is a little something to help your pain but won’t knock you out.” Ramsay handed the little vial of white powder to Skinner. “Enjoy buddy. Consider this a thanks and apology all in one.”

“Oh shit! Thanks, man!” Skinner sat up and dropped his ice pack. “I know he’s sorry,” Skinner laughed. “He was apologizing as he did it and as he left, ha ha. I’m really sorry I didn’t stop him. I did NOT fucking see that coming but I won’t ever make that mistake again. Those are _my_ clothes he’s wearing, by the way.” Skinner smirked and looked at the vial. “I guess I can get over it.” He smiled at the blond girl. “Do you want to sit down?”

Ramsay laughed at the thought of his poor little guy apologizing while beating Skinner down and stealing his clothes. “I guess I won’t have Reek burn those clothes in the morning then. And dude, I didn’t expect what Reek did either! But now you know and next time, if there is a next time... you won’t fail. Right?”

He didn’t wait for the response but headed up the stairs. He was satisfied, his boys were happy again, his Reek was back home safely. His last stop before his room was to Damon’s bedroom. He leaned in and saw Jeyne was sound asleep. He shut the door and went to his own room to stare at his own sleeping pet for a moment, with a gentle smile on his face. Then, the blood and gore all over him started to itch and he went to shower.


	34. Tending to Pets Wounds

Theon woke up groggy and coming down. He groaned and felt around for his phone. His foot was throbbing with a deep and somewhat burning pain. “What the… what the fuck did I do?” He murmured and tried to sit up without success. His back was dry and tight and his hand was a thick, numb, lead balloon.

“Hush... Where are you trying to go, puppy? Do you need the bathroom? How’s the pain, I don’t want you to suffer, honey.” Ramsay soothed, waking up and rubbing his pet’s back and shoulders gently. 

He raised himself off the bed he was laying in and strained to look around. His mind was thick and slow, but details of the room started to illuminate. He turned and found bright grey eyes piercing, shining like diamonds. It came back not as a story, but as a sudden feeling and onslaught of sensations. 

“SHIT!” He leapt and scrambled away, falling onto the floor. “NO! NO! PLEASE! AH!” He crawled and tried to run but fell and was held by his ankle. He started convulsing, trying to beg through his screaming as his crying mind fought with the body that couldn’t breathe or stop fighting against the chain. His words were nonsensical rising and falling blurred syllables, but he tried to say  _ please  _ because it was all he could think.

“Well, I’m certainly glad I remembered that lock on your chain last night.” Ramsay said under his breath as he carefully got down to his pet’s level. He crawled over to the hysterical little pet and tried to hold him, even through the thrashing. Ramsay sat behind his boy and tried to use his arms to anchor him to his chest.

Drawing heavy circles on the thin chest, Ramsay spoke into his pet’s ear. “Okay, it’s okay, puppy. I have you... Master is here... You are safe. It is okay, you go ahead and let it out if you need to. It is safe, you can flip out all you need to, puppy. I won’t get mad, Reek, I love you.” Part of him loved the feeling of his panicked puppy but another half wanted to soothe him, heal him. 

“Ha, ah! Ah! AH!” Theon trembled terribly in Ramsay’s lap, closing his eyes tightly. He didn’t want to look but he had to. He found a swollen ankle on his right foot, then his eyes were drawn to his right and he screamed like he had the night before, sucking in air only to scream higher and louder than he knew his body could.

Ramsay winced then wondered how the fuck he was going to get his phone or even a pain medication for his poor boy. He held him tightly, letting Reek howl it all out, trying to figure out how to reach Damon for help. Just as Reek took a break to get more air for another howl, Ramsay heard Jeyne. Clearly, she thought they were back with Robb too. Hearing her threaten to murder Robb brought a smile to his face. He raised his head higher so as not to roar in his puppy’s ears. “DAMON! NEED SOME HELP IN HERE! JEYNE! IT IS OKAY, REEK IS FINE, JUST SCARED. CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND GET ME DAMON!”

 

Jeyne woke up to hear Theon screaming and reacted without thinking first. “OH NO! ROBB IS HERE, HE HAS THEON! I’M COMING TO HELP YOU! I’M COMING TO SAVE YOU!” 

She didn’t even know that she was screaming back as she scrambled up. The pain in her back hit hard and she hissed, jerking back. She fell off the bed and started to crawl towards the door anyway, fuck the pain, Theon needs her!

The ankle chain stopped her just as she reached the door. She tried on hands and knees to claw at the door, screaming. “I’LL KILL YOU ROBB! DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM! YOU TRY AND RAPE HIM I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL EAT YOUR FUCKING HEART, DO YOU HEAR ME? LEAVE HIM ALONE! DON’T TOUCH HIM! DON’T TOUCH US!”

“Huh?” Damon lurched forward and jumped up. “Jeyne?” He looked around and came to quickly. “Oh, no, honey, it’s ok.” He growled at her hurting herself but told himself to understand. She was clearly panicking and no sane person could blame her. Ramsay called for him and he unhooked the chain from Jeyne’s ankle cuff. “Sweetheart? Jeyne? Listen, Reek is panicking like you. Do you want to come with me and help him before we redress your poor back? Can you try to calm down and we’ll go see him?”

For a wild, terrifying moment, Jeyne had no idea who he was and she panicked badly. Without a thought, her eyes blank and crazed, her little fist came flying into Damon’s cheekbone. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt his big face by much, but for her weight and size it was somewhat impressive. Then it started to clear, this is Damie, Ramsay has Reek... They took Robb away to the basement... AND SHE JUST PUNCHED HER MASTER!

Jeyne turned pale and gasped, then threw herself down on the ground at Damon’s feet. Her pain was fresh, her fear was fresh and it was all raw and bleeding in her mind. “Please, I’m so sorry! Master, sorry. I didn’t….I thought...stupid fucking Jeyne. I couldn’t even save Theon... I couldn’t save me...or you...and..I got confused...I...sorry. please let me see him? Please? I am sorry... I want to be a good girl, please?” Jeye tried to stop babbling and stayed with her forehead on the floor, panting, shivering, waiting to see if Damon Smash will make an appearance. She wouldn’t be surprised, after all SHE HIT HIM! 

“BABY! DAMN IT! Stand the fuck up and straighten your fucking back! Get on the bed!” He lifted her by her arm gently but firmly and helped her to lay down. “Shit! SKINNER!” 

“What?”

“Oh,” Damon hadn't realized he was in the doorway already. “Can you just redo her bandages? We’ll have to call fucking Qyburn anyway. Jeyne, STAY, I’ll come get you in one moment, ok? I’m not mad at you, I’m just worried. I’ll be right next door helping Reek and, once the bleeding stops, you can come over with Skinner.” Damon rubbed his face with both hands, then grabbed his medical kit from the bathroom and hurried over to Ramsay’s room where Reek was going off like a car alarm. 

“What? What do you need?” he asked, bursting in.

Ramsay looked up, relieved more than ever in his life to see Damon in his doorway. He tried to holler over his screaming, thrashing pet that he was actually straining now to keep in his arms. “GIVE HIM SOME MORPHINE OR SOMETHING FAST! THEN CALL QYBURN TO SEE THEON AND JEYNE, WOULD YOU? I HEARD HER SCREAMING TOO... JESUS CHRIST, WHAT DID HE FUCKING DO TO THEM? I WANT TO KILL ROBB AGAIN!” 

“Ok, hey, let me trade you Ramsay. I can hold him still. I can’t inject him like this.” Ramsay didn’t seem to hear him, so Damon just took Reek from him and squeezed him to his chest with one arm and covered his mouth with his other hand. Reek’s panic only escalated, but his chest was restricted so his breathing started to slow as he wheezed and cried. Damon held him around his elbows and moved his free hand from Reek’s mouth to his shoulder to keep his arm still. “Go ahead.”

Ramsay hurried to inject Reek in his arm and said, “Hold him until that kicks in, would you? I’m going to get Qyburn here! Ah fuck, he made his stump bleed again... And his thumb is all jacked up, fucking Robb!” He snarled as he ran to get his phone and called Qyburn, explaining it was an emergency. “I have two hurt pets here, mental and physical damage, so get your wrinkled ass over here or I won’t give you double your usual pay.” Ramsay threatened the creepy doctor before hanging up. 

Jeyne lay there, hurting, shaking, still half back in Winterfell when Skinner came very close to her. She didn’t even have a blanket on, just underwear and bandages on her back for coverage. Laying on her stomach meant Skinner couldn't see her breasts...but that wasn’t any comfort. She couldn’t see him, see what he was doing but when he touched her back, she couldn’t take it.

It was Robb all over again and this time, she was not going to let him do it. With a roar, Jeyne thrust a hand out and grabbed onto the slight bulge in Skinner’s bulky shorts and held it with a fierce grip. “DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME! I’LL RIP YOUR COCK OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT IT! I’LL EAT YOUR FUCKING HEART! HEAR ME! DON’T TOUCH ME!” 

“JEYNE, NO! RAMSAY!” Damon stood, still holding Reek. He started to walk into the hallway, but Reek yelped when his foot was pulled back. “RAMSAY!”

With a roar of exasperation, Ramsay unlocked Reek’s chain and then he ran past Damon and Reek as he heard Skinner scream in a high pitch. He ran into the bedroom, with Damon so close behind him that Reek was nearly brushing against Ramsay’s shoulders. What a fucking circus we are, Ramsay thought. 

When Skinner screamed, Jeyne echoed it, released him and as the man clutched himself, going down, Jeyne slid off the bed and crawled under it. This was safer and Jeyne tried to be careful of her bleeding cuts but didn’t care all that much. Pain is bad, but the panic was worse. She managed to get herself deep under and she dug her fingers and toes into the dusty rug, panting in terror. 

“Jeyne? Are you alright?” Damon called down. Reek was shivering and weeping in his arms.

“IS SHE ALRIGHT?” Skinner vomited on Damon’s rug and started to crawl out the door. “FUCK YOU!”

Ramsay grinned and he said, “Dude, after Qyburn checks the pets, I’ll send him to you, Skinner. Hey, at least you got a chance to overuse your cock last night?”

Jeyne heard Damon, Ramsay and didn’t move, just whimpered. As soon as Theon screamed, she came skittering forward, gritting her teeth, spitting, hissing like an angry kitten. “I’M HERE, I’LL SAVE YOU! FUCK YOU, ROBB, I’LL KILL YOU, KILL YOU!” She was on her hands and knees now, snarling up at the shadows looming to hurt her and her friend. Jeyne was trying to get to her feet when Ramsay tried to help her up. As soon as he touched her, something in her broke open. She threw herself at him, teeth bared, as if to cannibalize him if need be. 

Giving a small chuckle, he understood that the girl was having a panic attack just like his pet. Unlike with Reek where his panic made Ramsay lustful, Jeyne’s was just fucking adorable and amusing. With ease, he restrained her, careful of her back and got bit four times before he managed to get a hand on her jaw.

“Alright, it’s okay, spitting, hissing little kitten. You are safe, look, see, Damon is right there, look, there is Reek too. All safe now, little girl, don’t worry.” But, on a good day, Jeyne is afraid of Ramsay and revulsed by him... Even though, yesterday, they were better at the end... Ramsay forgave her. But right now, she cannot think at all. All she is aware of is the unfamiliar bulk of Ramsay and him restraining her. “I..stop touching me!” She screamed louder and tried to twist out of his grip but it was like trying to move steel. 

“SWITCH SWITCH SWITCH!” Damon demanded. He tossed Reek on the bed, who then scrambled to the back corner. His movements were getting sloppier and his breathing was slowing. He just dropped and kept crying, curling up in a ball.

Damon picked up Jeyne and held her close, rocking gently from side to side. “Ok, ok, crazy girl. I know, it’s too much, huh? You’re safe. Master has you. Let’s try to calm down before we fix you up all over again.” He stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her head.

Jeyne started to rub her face against his chest, as if marking him, inhaling his scent and the wild animal panic started to fade. “Please...Master...don’t make me...I can’t..I can’t anymore...I CAN’T DO THAT ANYMORE, PLEASE!” She panted and tried to shiver the feeling of strange hands all over her. Wailing, she crawled her little hands up his chest, the rest of her trying to follow as if she thought she could curl into a ball that would become so small she would sink away into safe Damon.  _ I think I have gone fucking crazy now, thank you very much. _

“Shhhh, shh shh. You’re ok. I have you. Just me. Only Master, Jeyne.”

“Only Master? I just can’t..” Jeyne knew, she knew this was Damon, that was logic, clear and easy to see. But there was a shadow, just there at the edge of her mind, right there close enough to make her scream out, “YOU TELL HIM I WON’T WHORE FOR HIM EVER AGAIN! YOU TELL HIM THAT, YOU TELL MY FUCKING-YOU TELL HIM! TELL HIM I WON’T EVER!” 

The roar coming from her tiny body was somehow big enough that it could have matched Damon at his angriest or drunkest. “YOU TELL HIM THAT I GOT STRONGER, THAT I HAVE A REALLY REALLY BIG FUCKING FRIEND THAT RIPS OTHERS APART IF I CAN’T DO IT MYSELF! YOU TELL...YOU TELL...CAUSE I WON’T AND DAMON WON’T MAKE ME SO YOU TELL..” Jeyne was sure she had more to say but just as suddenly as it came, the rage went. She slumped against Damon’s chest and tried to remember why Robb had reminded her of... Jeyne’s mind shut with a snap and she lay breathing shallowly. 

“That’s right, Jeyne,” Damon said in a deep, soothing voice, “you have a really fucking big Master who will never let anyone else touch you any way you don’t like ever again. I’m right here, baby. No one’s going to hurt you.”

 

Ramsay rushed to the bed and sat down on it. Very slowly, he crawled over to his poor shattered puppy. If Robb broke his boy’s mind, he will find every private therapist in the world to fix him. Very gently, he began to stroke his puppy’s hunched back, the only part of him he could see. Inch by inch, Ramsay covered his puppy in his warm bulk and whispered softly into those sweaty, dirty, wonderful twisted curls.

“Master is here, puppy. Good boy, my good boy, I love you so much. Can I hold you, Reek, I love you so much.” he crooned softly, his hands stroking the shivering tiny ball of a wrecked abused puppy.

The morphine was warming his veins, easing his muscles and slowing his breathing. Though he was loose, numb, and filled with sunlight he was still afraid of Ramsay. Theon did want Ramsay’s love, he just didn’t want to want it. Reek didn’t pull away or flinch at Ramsay’s touch, he only whimpered and became passively limp.

“There is my good boy. You are safe, honey. Master is here to take care of you. The doctor is coming to make things better for you and Jeyne. I will stay with you the whole time, sweet boy.”

He pulled Reek into his chest now that the boy was passive and rubbed his head and chest. “Hush...such a good boy. I love you and I forgave you, remember? Robb Stark is dead now. It is all over. All in the past, good puppy. I am not going to hurt you, I just want to help you feel calmer and make you better. Make that foot feel better and your poor thumb. That fragile, lovely hand all messed up, we need to let the doctor fix all that up. Poor puppy, don’t worry, Master will fix it all for you.” 

 

Every man on duty saw Qyburn and shuddered a little. There was not a Frey, a Bolton, a Greyjoy or a Stark or any of their people that hasn't felt this man’s hands on them at some point. There is possibly no other man in Westeros that could walk among the different enemy lines without being injured or killed or at least interrogated.

Qyburn is the doctor that no one wants and everyone eventually needs. His labs are funded by the work he provides for the families. No one wants to know what happens there or why he asks for delivered corpses every now and then. 

Qyburn does not give two shits what they are all doing. He doesn’t care why he is needed, or what caused it unless it’s pertinent to the patient’s care. Qyburn only asks questions about the injuries and he only comments on the patient's care.

He is old, he is greyish and looks like his skin is trying to melt away from his repulsive being. His hands are always so cold and feel dead. His eyes are hungry, too bright and too needy. They look past the injury into the wounded, bloody meat beyond and it’s terrifying to be under his care. 

Walking as fast he can, he enters the home of Roose’s son and he is not in a good mood. He was working late at his lab tonight, he was SURE a breakthrough was coming soon. Now he has to stop working to help some little pets Ramsay broke. As if it was worth it. But double pay was good and staying on the sadistic asshole’s good side was always safe. So he headed up the staircase and on his way up, he saw a brief glint of metal. He stopped and looked over the large, ancient, bloody metal and then nodded quickly. 

He finished traveling up the damned stairs and stood in the hallway. “Mr. Bolton? Where are the patients?”

Ramsay looked in relief at the creepy man, even though he hated having to let him touch his precious boy. “Here, in Damon’s room. We gave them a morphine injection to calm them and ease their pain. They are calm now but when the drugs wear off... Reek was hysterically screaming and Jeyne was delusional.“

Pushing past Ramsay irritably, Qyburn muttered, “Just let me see the patients, Ramsay. And tell this giant man not to crowd me, if you want to stay or help, then you’ll back up. I am very tired and cranky right now, son, I advise you to back up. Now let me just look at…”

Qyburn leaned over Reek’s foot and hand then shook his head, muttering..”Oh wonderful, he is on a new kick. Get a person and cut pieces off until there is no more... Will this be a weekly thing until he dies or is just a head and torso? I will not be happy about keeping a head and torso alive, Ramsay. Well, not unless I can use it as a journal piece for my...colleagues?”

Reek groaned and whined, cowering again.

Ramsay growled threateningly at Qyburn. “He is not getting cut up, it was a punishment for running. And I did not cause the broken hand. This is Reek and he will be a permanent member of this household. He is my loving pet and will stay that way. Fix him and hurry up!” 

With an annoyed sigh, not in the least threatened, he bent over and began to work. “If he wakes and panics, you’ll have to hold him down.”

 

Roose extended his hand to Walda and kissed her plump little one, pulling her into his home. “Ah, Walda dear... Please forgive this unpredictable moment of mine. I know this was an early impromptu breakfast, but I am so glad that you obliged me. Come, sit down, my dear.” 

Roose held the chair out for her. In spite of her plumpness, Roose had no problem sliding her chair in. He made sure she was comfortable before he sat in the seat across from her. “I know we usually sit in the dining room for supper and lunch, but I felt a more private setting would be better.” The kitchen was spotless and Gordon Rmsay would have wept in envy at the culinary tools available. 

He smiled, knowing Walda loved to cook and be domestic. He could not wait to give her a child to nurture and love. Walder thought he was fucking Roose over by giving him Walda as a wife. But Roose knew better and was thrilled with this catch. She was just smart enough, she grew up in a family similar to his own. 

Walda would not interfere in his work, in his personal life. She would not question him unless it was a dire point and even then she was polite, submissive. All Walda wanted was to leave her father’s world, to have her own home and family to care for. He could give her that.

“As you know, I have a cook and a maid, but you are welcome to do as you please once you move in. I would hope you will keep the maid as I have no intention of ever allowing my dearest wife to be on her knees scrubbing floors.” He commented lightly as he sipped the coffee.

Walda beamed at him from across the table. “Oh, thank you! Not that I would ever refuse or complain. You make me feel like a princess,” she added in a soft cheery tone.

As they ate, Roose said, “I know you are respectful enough of my privacy not to ask me about Jeyne and Robb. And you have no idea how much I appreciate that in you. One of the reasons I was drawn to you, Walda. You are a smart woman who knows how to behave, how to run a household. I admire everything about you, but I most admire your honest loyalty to me. I will tell you, because I know how much you care, sweetheart.” 

Roose ate for a moment, chewing his eggs thoughtfully before speaking again.  

“Thank you, Sir. I would never assume to pry, but it has worried me.”

“Jeyne is safe...back home with Damon and Ramsay. Robb Stark is dead. However, Robb...was not a gentleman to her. Qyburn is there now, checking on her and I will receive the report soon. I do not expect that her health is in great jeopardy, but I would inform you if it was. Damon will be informed, as will Ramsay, that you are allowed to visit with Jeyne whenever you wish. But she might be not allowed to leave the house for some time... You will have to visit there. I beg of you, love, do not allow Ramsay to make you coffee...or Jeyne. The coffee is so dreadful, it might wilt your curls right off your head.”

Walda giggled but also thought that wasn’t the only reason she would hesitate to accept coffee from Ramsay.

Roose gave his fiance a rather silly grin, something different than usual, because today was going to be unusual. For all of them and Roose was excited. “I must say I am so glad that you are already sitting down, dearest. Not only did I take the morning off for breakfast with you...I. canceled. work. for. the. whole. day.” He smirked at her reaction.

“Oh!” Walda was completely taken off guard.

“Today is for personal matters only. My first and most favorite personal matter is you, my dear. I have neglected you recently and I plan to rectify it immediately. So let us enjoy this meal together. Now, I want to hear all about your adventures with Jeyne yesterday. I want to know every single thing she said to you.” 

Roose made sure his voice was very soft and kind with just a hint of a command to it. His little Walda is trained well and understands what he wants. 

After they finished eating and Walda has told everything he needed to hear, he led her to the living room. “Here, my love, sit on this couch. I know... You don’t like the feeling of the leather, do you? I am afraid I have been a bachelor far too long my dear. But I have a feeling that your touch will make this place a true home, instead of a man cave. If you wish for a professional to help you, or even a reconstruction specialist, anything you need, we shall find for you.”

She cleared her tight throat and said, “I’d love to try to make a home that suites both our tastes.”

Roose sat next to her and took her hand again. This time he lightly held it, but as he spoke he made the hand go tighter until just the point before pain. He also swept an errant curl off her pretty, blushing round face and then caressed her plump, pink cheek. 

“My love, I must confess to some trickery upon you. Please don’t be angry with me, but it is for your own safety. You know how I feel about your wellbeing. Your brothers failed you, they let Robb Stark get within touching distance of you. I find that unforgivable. It is not enough to start a problem. Don’t worry about that, they are still our most valuable workers. But I no longer trust them to care for you. Forgive me, darling. I am not only moving up our wedding date, but I would like you to move in with me. Your items are all being professionally packed and brought here. And if anything is at that house that wasn’t yours but you liked, tell me and I will take it, or you can order it.”

“Oh…” Walda thought she would have more time to say goodbye. Still, she was happy to start over somewhere new with her strange savior so she smiled pleasantly. “I'm quite sure I'll love everything. You're so very generous with me.”

Roose began to run his hand down from her cheek to her throat. “I will not take any advantage of you, my dear. You will have a wing of your own to design and change any way you choose. It will be yours until we marry and share a room. Even then, you may keep your wing for rooms designed as you choose, of course. And if you wish to begin practicing your wonderful housekeeping skills, or design our home as you choose, I would certainly step humbly out of your way, my love.”

Roose gave Walda a gentle kiss upon her plump lips and this time he gave a small bite to her bottom lip. “Ah, I wish I had more time with you...but I also must visit Ramsay today. I will let them know you will visit as you wish. And I will inform you upon my return about how Jeyne is recovering.  And you can spend some time getting acquainted with your new home. You are the queen of this castle, Walda. The same way you obey my orders and do not ask questions concerning my work... I offer you the same deal for the household matters. Your job is this home, I will not question it and will humbly try to obey every request you ask on it!” 

“Well, that sounds wonderful. Thank you. You’ve made me so happy and have my deepest appreciation,” Walda said in a happy tone.

Standing up and stretching, Roose said offhand, “Oh, I am sure you heard that the Greyjoy brothers passed away. The funeral is tomorrow and we should go. If you do not have a suitable black dress, please feel free to ask my men to escort you to any store you wish. Add some jewelry and hell, a hat if it pleases you, dear. I want to show off my fiance, even if it is at a tragic event. Though I don’t think I will like you in black as much as I love you in pink.”

Walda blushed and grinned in her shy, thoughtful way. “Well, I’ll wear a pink rose for you then.”

Roose smiled at her and gave her a look full of approval and true affection. Love might be beyond him, but he finds her adorable, obedient and sweet as hell. Roose couldn’t wait to see if her whole body would blush as pink as her cheeks did. He longed to see her breasts turn all pink to match the ribbons in her hair. Walda always had such lovely types of fancy pink ribbons that somehow were tied into the curls in a way Roose could not figure out. But it was endearing and fitting on her somehow. 

Many times, Walda would dress as the men do, she was embarrassed of her weight. Roose loved her plumpness and loved it when she wore dresses at his request. They were almost always some shade of pink.

“Now dearest, before I set you loose upon my poor helpless household and gardens... I beg of you, I do not mind touches and accents of pink. But do not turn my whole entire house into a pink nightmare, I beg of you!” His gentle teasing made his eyes light up a little.

“Oh, never!” Walda giggled. “I’d like nothing more than to make you happy.”


	35. Patching Things Up

**** Qyburn sighed and wiped his brow. “Alright, boys. Here are some things for your… friends. Now that they are stitched and bandaged PROFESSIONALLY, they should be fine. Here are medications for them. Painkillers for both, follow the directions carefully please, I don't want to return because of an overdose, thank you very much. Antibiotics for both to prevent any infections, vitamin supplements to boost their immune systems. The boy has PTSD, he has Anxiety Disorder and Clinical Depression. I am giving him an anti-anxiety and an anti-depressant. Follow the directions exactly so they will work correctly. If no change or an extreme reaction, report to me immediately. The boy is dangerously underweight, he needs three meals a day, snacks in between and supplement shakes twice a day. At the very least, he must gain at least ten more pounds. He will heal slower if you don’t bulk him up a bit.”

With a sigh, he continued. “As for the girl, she is also underweight though not by as much. Still feed her the same as the boy’s diet except she does not need the supplement shakes. She has PTSD and anxiety disorder. This is an anti anxiety medication for her and again, follow directions to the letter. Here is a pamphlet that explains each of these medications for you. I will send my report to Mr. Bolton as soon as I can.” Standing straight, his back cracking like fireworks. As Qyburn started to slowly leave, he muttered very crankily, “So stupid to make me drag my creaky aching body here to fix something up that is going to die soon anyway. Stupid.” 

Ramsay leaned over his much calmer pet now, full of drugs and his foot properly in a soft orthopedic foam sandal, his stump properly fixed, including a short acting numbing gel. His body was given nutrients, some antibiotics, hydration/saline and dramamine. He looked at the small morphine pills in the bottle and smirked. “Reek, you are going to fly high for the week. My poor puppy, are you feeling better, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, Master. I don’t think there’s really anything wrong with me. That sounds like a lot of food to eat…” he was swimming and light. His words didn’t seem to have any impact, so they came flowing freely. “Tell… tell him I think I have low testosterone. I think… I don’t want to be fat. I want to be ripped.” Theon made a kind of low hissing sound that turned into slow giggling. “Growth hormone! That’s… he didn’t listen to me. He didn’t take requests.”

Chuckling, Ramsay picked up his pet and snuggled him as he walked downstairs. “Feeding time for pets, Damon!” Giving Reek a little kiss on the head as he carefully put him on the couch, he says, “You are adorable the way you are. You have plenty of testosterone, dear. You defied me, you held a gun and killed four men with ease, attacked Robb Stark. And, you have NEVER had trouble with sex with me, sweet puppy. You are man enough. And I promise not to let you get fat. When you get well enough, you may lift your weights in Alyn’s exercise room.” 

He chained Reek’s ankle to the heavy couch leg and rubbed the curls. “I am going to cook you some food, honey. How about some soup and grilled cheese? Not too fattening and easy for you to get down. I’ll feed and snuggle you. Does that sound good, puppy?” 

Reek nodded with a goofy grin, poorly hidden on his face. He lightly rubbed his forehead on Ramsay’s. “Thank you, Master.” He giggled, in the strange slow way again. “I do have this one sex trouble with you, you know?” He leaned forward and rested the side of his head on Ramsay’s shoulder. “I can’t say no and I can’t turn off. You hit my on switch and it fucking broke.” He sighed and sank back into the couch. “This couch is soooooooo soft.” 

Ramsay leaned over his puppy and spoke into his ear in a coaxing voice while his hand softly ghosted over his puppy’s bulge in his boxers. “I love to hit your switch, Reek. Later on, if you are a good boy and eat your food, I’ll make you feel even better.”

With a smile, Ramsay went into the kitchen.  

Jeyne was terrified, Qyburn had found the bump she tried to hide. But he felt the small bump and without a single word, shot her with novocaine and dug out the small microchip tracker. Whatever she expected to happen, didn’t. He gave her a skeleton smile, put the tracker into a little baggie and it disappeared into his pocket somewhere. Neither one of them said a word of it. Luckily, Damon and Ramsay had been helping Reek back to his room when Qyburn took it out. Only a small bandage was there now and it was not significant enough hopefully for Damon to comment on.

“Hey, sweetie.” Damon made sure to announce himself before touching her. “Are you getting hungry? Could you try to eat for me? How are you feeling?” Jeyne eagerly turned to Damon and tried to smile. “I don’t hurt at all right now, I feel...drifty...like I am a tousleweek, no a scrubweefle..no...like a University of Phoenix flying high in the...hi Damie. I love you. Yes, I will eat for you, Master.” 

Jeyne cannot remember anymore why she was upset, now she was fascinated by Damon’s huge face. She admired those glowing eyes and the golden mane surrounding his face. 

“You are so handsome! YOU ARE A LION PRINCE! YOU ARE THE...ASLAN! GOLDEN GOD MAN! I LOVE YOU SO SO SO...THAT IS...NO, IT'S A DISNEY THINGIE..UH..OH! BEAST AND THE DOLL! I AM THE BEAST AND YOU ARE ...NO...YOU ARE THE BEAST BUT THE CHARMING PRINCE HANDSOME TOO! I AM THE GOOD GIRL FOR MY PRINCE FARMING. I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO DANCE, CAN WE DANCE? I’LL EAT BUT I’D BOOGIE TOO!” Her tiny hands started to waver in the air, stroking at his face softly, but clumsily, stopping to pat his nose and giggle. 

“Heh, I guess I am like a prince and like a beast sometimes to you, huh?” Damon rubbed his nose down her neck and between her breasts. He pulled himself back reminding himself not to take advantage.  _ She’s healing relax,  _ he yelled at himself. He just wanted to be over her, inside her, with her, to really have her, that ownership and connection. Her eyes could hardly focus though. He knew he had to wait. “We’ll dance when you’re feeling better, sweetheart.” He picked her up gently and carried her downstairs.

 

Downstairs Damon found Reek curled up on one side of the couch. “Do you want to sit with your friend while I get you some food honey?”

“Oh, yes please! I love him, he is my best friend! Thank you!” She acted as if he offered her keys to Australia. Throwing her arms around his neck she clumsily kissed his left eye, then bit his chin. 

“Ok, Jeynie,” Damon laughed. “Sit. Sit on the couch. Stay! Good girl, sweetheart. NO biting Reek, ok? You have to be gentle with Reek, honey. You both need to rest and get better. You’re so fragile. Are you going to stay here for Master, sweet Jeyne?”

Jeyne looked up at Damon with humongous eyes and announced, “I am a good girl, I will stay here and not bite Reek. I love you, Master, you are like..like...Smash..Inedible Hulk..but..I love you that way too. Can..where...oh, I can share Reek’s chain, right? See, I hold him..he has the chain..we both have to stay! AHA!” She was very proud of such an amazing discovery. She was smart. Yes. Jeyne grinned at Reek and Damon expecting them to see the logic in her words. 

Reek was humming lightly sucking on his bottom lip.

Damon smirked. “Good idea, honey. I’ll be right there in the kitchen.” Damon kissed the top of her head and went to make her a little sandwich.

Ramsay had just put the can of chicken soup into the pan, while setting out bread, butter and cheese. “Hey, Damon! Wanna make those grilled cheese sandwiches for me? Reek is so fucking high, Qyburn sent him sky fucking high. The meds he has for the rest of the week are not as strong, but still pretty heavy. And I saw that Qyburn gave her meds too...similar mental drugs, almost the same painkillers too. And here we were lecturing them on ever doing drugs again when we got them! Little did we fucking know...I am just glad to have my puppy home and safe. How is Jeyne doing? As fucked up as Reek?” 

“Worse,” Damon laughed. He pulled out a pan and hunted for some good cheese to use.

Jeyne started to ruffle Reek’s hair and sing nonsensically to him in between giggling. “Hey, hey..how are you? I love you..best..best pal of ever of evering?” 

“Jeyne, I don’t know what to do. I think I’m out of ideas.” He whispered far more loudly than he believed. “ _ I don’t know how to get us out of this. _ ”

Jeyne slapped a hand over his eyes to muffle his voice and shouted, “BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU SAY! YOU HAVE TO BE QUIET, SO WE DON’T DISTURB ANYONE ELSE!” Then she leaned close, removing her hand to go literally eye to eye with him. In a whisper this time, Jeyne replied, “We aren’t getting out of this. You belong to Ramsay and I belong to Damon and it’s going to be okay for us. It is. I believe that and I believe in our love..” She began to sing offkey, loudly a medley of love. She managed to mash seven different love songs together.

Theon pulled a pillow over his head and whined. “Jeyyyynnnnee!” He pulled the pillow up enough to peek at her. “Jeyne. JEYNE! Do… do you ‘member ummm… those, huh huh, little movies we put on youtube? What, um… what was that one… what was that song we sang? There was one were taking a shower and I threw a cup of ice water, ha ha, over the thingy. You know… that thing that blocks the water… but… I don’t know what I was gonna say.”

Jeyne’s eyes widened and she started to laugh and slightly bouncing on the couch. “YES! Oh yeah...was it..Flashpants or something maybe? We yeah...I loved making those..we need to do more...we need...we need to DANCE!” She leaned closer then confided in a booming voice, “I REALLY WANT TO BITE YOUR NOSE CAUSE IT'S CUTE AND THERE BUT DAMON SAID NO BITING SO I CAN’T BUT LATER ON I’M GONNA BITE YOUR NOSE WHEN NO ONE KNOWS. WE CAN PUT IT ON YOUTUBE!” 

“Nooo! Jeyyyyynnne! Don’t bite me! God! I hate when you do this! You… you… you’re high. You’re fucking high. I know, I know what you are like when you are fucking high. I have to take you home. We, we have to go home. Give, gimme your keys. You have to... Nobody touch her… wait... “ he looked around, dropping his pillow. “Wait. Wait.  _ Where are we again? _ What did we do?”

Jeyne became staggeringly indignant and gasped, sitting up so fast it hurt her back a little. “I may be high..but so are you! YOU ARE HIGH AS A KITE SO DON’T YOU BLAME ME! We are home..with our Masters. Rambo and Diamond. Remember now? We don’t have keys anymore..only locks!” She laughed at her own joke then growled, crouching over Reek. “I really want just a tiny nibble, okay. Dam..Damie..he’ll never know..just once..okay?” 

“Noooooo! Jeyne! Damn it!” He struggled to push her away. He’d never been able to hurt her in his life, even when he felt like he had to for self-preservation. “RAMSAY! PLEASE! JEYNE’S TRYING TO EAT ME!”

Jeyne’s face became comically overly concerned and she slapped both hands onto Reek’s face this time. One covered his eyes and the other little hand somehow ended up inside his mouth,where she tried to pat his tongue.

“NO NO NO! BE QUIET! DON’T CALL RAMBO IN HERE! I WON’T EAT YOU..I WAS ONLY TEASING YOU..YOU…” Jeyne suddenly burst into tears. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND! YOU BETRAY ME! TRAITOR! EVEN WHEN...BACK..WHEN..YOU..CARED FOR ME THEN! NOW YOU DON’T LIKE ME! YOU LIKED ME BETTER AS JEYNE THE FUNNY WHORE! NOW I AM A PET AND YOU DON’T LIKE ME? MAYBE I WILL EAT YOU..OR GIVE YOU TO BOB THE EVIL TOASTERWAFFLE MADER!” 

Ramsay had sighed at first and mildly commented, “Ah, the pets are barking. They must be feeling better. Holy hell, did they say something about Youtube?” He giggled a little and kept stirring the soup. 

Damon had peered around the corner. “Reek’s trying to take her keys. He said ‘no one touch her’ ha ha. That’s cute.” Damon flipped the sandwiches and stretched his arms high in the air yawning. “I want to see those videos.” He smirked raising an eyebrow.

Laughing, Ramsay said, “I have seen them. Enjoy. It’s like watching two teenagers act like silly idiots. You know, come to think of it...I think those videos were when they were a little younger. A few years ago is when they made them. No offense, Damon, but when your girl sings, not only can she not stay on a single song, but she sounds like she is being skinned alive.” 

“She should have your favorite voice then, you fucking Ed Gein sadistic psychopath.” Jeyne was screaming to Reek that he was high. Damon winced and smiled. 

Ramsay snorted and said, “Great. They can accuse each other of getting high, try to find each others car keys..can you imagine what they will think when they discover Reek’s chain? Will they try to file it down with the remote control or will Jeyne try to bite through it?”

Damon was about to answer when Reek cried that Jeyne was going to eat him. Damon dropped the spatula and hurried around Ramsay. Jeyne was on top of the poor little runt screaming nonsense about Rambo. “JEYNE! No, no!” She burst into tears but didn’t seem to hear or notice him. She wailed about Reek not being her friend any longer while he patiently tried to push her off whining with her hand shoved in his mouth. “JEYNE! No, no, honey! Too rough!”

Jeyne registered the booming voice then the lowered deep tones the second time and instantly changed again. Ripping her hand out of Reek’s mouth she yelled, “He tried to eat my hand, I think! Why is Reek being mean to me? I am too rough! I’m sorry, Master. I want to be a good girl! I do! And I LOVE HIM! I WOULDN’T HURT HIM I LOVE HIM LIKE A TEDDY BEAR THAT WEARS LEATHER AND IS TOUGH AND CUTE AND LIKE HIM!” 

Now that Jeyne has removed her hands from his face, she has decided to comfort Reek instead. Heavy little hands begin to flatten his hair while she grins in a way that bares her teeth. “I LOOOOOOVE HIIIM...I...I...I.DON’T KNOW HOW TO LOOOOVE HIIM, BUT I JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR, CAN’T TOUCH THIS!” 

Damon leaned onto the back chair laughing. “Aw, it’s a good thing he’s so docile, Jeynie. He was  _ not _ biting you, young lady. I saw you climbing all over him. EASY!” Damon couldn’t force himself to stop her, it was the cutest, funniest thing he’d ever seen. 

Reek whimpered pitifully, curling under her. “Master,  _ please! Please!”  _

Jeyne grabbed Reek’s ears and yelled, “DON’T TELL RAMBO, HE WILL HAVE THOSE ICY ICY EYES, OH REMEMBER FREEZE MEISTER, RAMBO STOLE HIS EYES! It was HE’S MISTER CRISHT CHRISTMAS, HE’s MISTER GROW...AND SILVER WELLS GROW SILVER SMELLS IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME, HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!”

When Damon entered the living room, Ramsay just listened at first, then when Damon started laughing, he turned down the soup and sandwiches to go see. He made it as far as near the couch before he could hear them clearly. When Jeyne started yelling about a teddy bear, he was already giggling. Oh his poor pet, he was in misery but Jeyne was just relentless in her bad singing and goofiness. The two of them together was a comedy act. He was laughing as hard as Damon at first. 

Unable to stop smiling, Ramsay walked over to Reek as he started to really plead. “Hey, am I supposed to be Rambo? If so, then let me get my pet and then we can be off on our shooting adventure.” He peeked at Damon, “I know I really shouldn’t encourage this…” With a grin, he tried to pick up his puppy a bit, but Jeyne in that time had somehow entangled herself in Reek and his blanket. Also her ankle has managed to wrap in his chain, pulling Reek’s ankle up high.

Sighing, Ramsay tried to untangle them but Jeyne wouldn’t stop moving and attaching herself to Reek. “Uh..Damon, she is really tangled up here, even into Reek’s fucking chain. How the hell did you do that?” 

Jeyne answered by sweetly looking up at Ramsay with shining eyes and sang off key, a version of Ava Maria, that turned into Anaconda that turned into Pearl Jam. She gave her grand finish by singing the chorus of Lean On Me, leaning very, very close into Ramsay’s face as he was trying to undo the damned chain. Her lips nearly touched his ear while the rest of her was still curled into Reek.

Then very very slowly, her mouth started to open and her teeth were primed, she began to get even closer, actually sniffing and searching for the right place to bite. Angling her head back like a vampire, she was ready to strike. Ramsay quietly said, “Damon, I think she is going to eat ME.” 

“JEYNIE!” Damon finally stopped laughing and scooped her up. “Jeyne, if you bite Ramsay, you’ll have to wear a muzzle.” Then he teased her gently. “Do you like Ramsay more than me now? I thought I was your chew toy?”

With a shrieking laugh, Jeyne turned and bared her teeth. “YOU ARE MY CHEW TOY! DAMONSMAASH IS CHEWY!” 

She proceeded to nip him everywhere she could reach, but in between each nip, she carefully sniffed, then licked first. When she reached his eyes, she tried to lick them, holding his head still with her little hands. “WE EAT WHAT WE LOVE!” She tried to sing out while licking his eyes. 

“Okay, okay, Jeynie doll. I love you too. Food’s ready! You ready to eat for me, good girl?”

Jeyne grinned delighted at Damon and nodded. “Yes, please! I want to be a good girl!”

Ramsay continued to try and detach the chain from their ankles, finally unlocking them both from the damned thing. He succeeded then looked up and burst out laughing. “Look Reek! Jeyne is eating Damon and I believe she is eating his eyeballs now. Damon, if you were bringing home a cannibal you should have warned us first!” 

Reek whimpered, cowering. “I’m not a teddy bear!” he whined. He extended his arms to Ramsay, looking up with wide eyes. “ _ Please, please, Master!” _

With a small sound of sympathy, Ramsay lifted his puppy up and held him tightly against his chest. “You are not a teddy bear, you are my special puppy. My good boy. Hush, you are safe from the singy, bitey mad lady. I have you, Master has you now. All better, pet? Will you eat some food? Sit on my lap and eat like a good Reek?” A chuckle came and Ramsay looked over at Damon. “How the hell are we getting the food now?” 

“I can get it,” Reek begged, trying to secure Ramsay by being useful.

“I’ll get the food.” Damon wrapped an arm under Jeyne’s ass and held her wrists with that hand. He came back and set two plates on the coffee table and went back for the other while Jeyne struggled busily. He sat at last and pulled Jeyne into his lap. “Ok, you want to be a good girl for Master? Eat this slowly for me.” He tore a quarter of a cheese sandwich and held it to her mouth.

Thrilled that she was finally finding something to sink her teeth into, Jeyne growled and bit hard enough to hear her teeth clink together. Tearing it away, she chewed it slowly then swallowed it, smiling at Damon. “I am a good girl, Master. I have hunted a sandwich and won.” 

Ramsay pulled Reek into his lap on the couch and whispered in his ear, “Good boy, sweet puppy. It is time for you to eat. Would you like a piece of sandwich or a spoonful of nice chicken soup first?” 

Reek whined. “My stomach is nervous. Maybe some soup,” he conceded with some dread. “Can I hide in you?” he whispered.

Kissing those addictive curls, Ramsay smirked then pulled the blanket over his shoulder so it draped Reek. “There, no one can see you but me. No one can touch you but me. Only Reek and his Master are under this blanket together. Hide in me all you need to, puppy. Let’s try just the broth, first? Not even a single vegetable, I swear. Try the broth first, okay? Here it comes, open your mouth, puppy. Good boy, you are such a good sweet Reek and you are mine forever. I’ll always be here for you to hide in, Master will always be your safe place, Reek.” 

“Thank you, Master. I’ll eat for you.” Reek pressed against his chest and grabbed onto a piece of his shirt.

 

Ramsay sat caressing Reek’s sweet head as it rested on his lap. “I am pleased, you ate all of that bowl of soup and kept it down. Good boy. I love you so much, pup.” He caressed the curls, then he swept down that lovely neck to rub his back, then back up again.

Reek hummed and rubbed his head against Ramsay’s leg. He started rubbing his feet together under the blanket and massaged the inside of Ramsay’s thigh.

Jeyne was blinking now and stretching out as if she had taken a nap. Then winced in pain. She didn’t start to become aware of things until she was halfway through a sandwich. By the time her soup and sandwich were finished, Jeyne was no longer squirming, nipping or singing. Curling into Damon, she was rubbing her face onto his chest, content. 

“I have to get you a little back brace, baby. You’re never going to heal the way you attack Reeks and Ramsays and climb all over me.” Damon said softly. He kissed her nose then held her closer and kissed her deeply. “I’m so glad I have you here with me. You make me so happy, you silly crazy thing.”

“I love you too, Master. You make me so happy, you smashy, goofy, dominant thing.” Her voice was submissive even if her words weren’t. She snuggled closer but pouted at the idea of a back brace.


	36. Games to Play with Good Pets

Damon brought youtube up on Ramsay’s Xbox and tossed him the controller. “I want to see these videos.” He smiled trying not to look or sound jealous. Reek was clearly like a very patient brother to his Jeynie, but what was Theon like? What kind of videos did they make exactly?

Reek didn’t hear or pay attention to anyone but his Master. He rolled over, facing Ramsay and pulled the blanket over his head. He struggled with his thick, stiff thumb to unbutton Ramsay’s jeans.

Sucking in his breath, Ramsay wanted to chastise Reek for using his broken thumb to undo the jeans. But he also wanted to see where this was going..so he put on the videos and put his hands under the blanket. One hand went to cup Reek’s scalp and rub slowly, the other strayed to his puppy’s own bulging need. He slowly put his hand into the boxer shorts and began to massage Reek’s stiffness as the silly videos played.

He watched the antics of a younger Theon and Jeyne, throwing things, pranking each other, dancing and singing badly. Theon may have been somewhat arrogant and Jeyne was clearly a hellion but they looked like any teenagers trying to hang onto childhood, any form of it, for another moment longer.

Reek whined softly and sucked on Ramsay’s cock with famished longing. His short rounded nails dug into Ramsay’s side. He softly sighed and moaned as Ramsay stroked him and followed his rhythm, acting as Ramsay’s extension, his vessel, his precious pet. He didn’t even recognize his own voice in the background doing some horrible attempt at a rap video with Jeyne but something registered when his absurd cover of Adam Ant came on and he remembered how pretty he felt dressed like a slutty pirate.

Damon laughed hard. “You guys are so fucking adorable! Holy shit! This is… we hit the fucking jackpot! You two are fucking silly!” Damon was sad suddenly as he noticed the bruise on Theon’s face and the cuts on his arm. Jeyne was so thin and her eyes were so hollow. There was a bruise on the inside of her thigh and a murderous rage almost took over. He decided to find every single fucker who hurt her and kill them off one by one. He looked at Ramsay, knowing he had said something similar about people Reek whored around with, but his head was rolled back. “Fucking- really?”

Ramsay tried to look over at Damon but Reek was doing such a good job, he could only moan out, “Sorry dude. Puppy started and…” Ramsay gasped and said, “I..dude...I just can’t stop now, my poor puppy NEEDS this..and so do I.” Moaning softly at something his puppy just did that was dark and yet magical, Ramsay was lost again in sensation.

Damon swallowed and adjusted Jeyne, trying not to poke into her ass. “Alright!” he snapped holding a hand up. “You didn’t have to fill me in! I figured it out.” He tried to look anywhere but at Ramsay so lost, making a sweetly tormented face. At least Jeyne’s teddy bear was gentle with her and saved his whoring for his master. Damon looked at Jeyne, painfully aware of her round perky breasts, suddenly. He forced himself to find her stunning, deep, warm brown eyes. Reek started panting and whining across the room, muffled by the cock in his mouth. Damon blushed. “You wanna go upstairs, baby?” He’d started rubbing her ass without realizing it, with firm pressure and grasping strokes.

Breathing heavily, listening to the sounds of desperate need across the room was causing heavy sweeping surges of lust in her lower belly. Shaking her head, Jeyne whimpered, her eyes darting towards the two under the blanket then back at Damon, blushing. “Pl..Please? Can..we...like..?” She crawled up to his ear and whispered, “Please don’t think I am still a whore but..this is turning me on, Master...please?”

Damon grabbed her head and kissed her deeply, forcing his tongue in her mouth. He pulled back and whispered huskily with a wide grin. “If that makes you a whore, then I’m a bigger one. Nothing you want to do with me is bad, sweetheart. It’s _good_ . You want to make me feel good?” Damon roughly pulled off her underwear and rubbed up her thigh. “When you want me to make my little girl feel good, that’s _very good_ . That’s _never_ bad. It’s always good to want your Master. You’re so wet for me. That’s my good girl. That’s my beautiful, good, perfect little girl.” He slipped one finger in first and watched her face before sliding in another. “You’re so tight and wet. What a wonderful little pet you are for Master. Aren’t you?”

Jeyne purred deep in her throat and then managed, “Yes, Master..your pet..your good girl. Please, more…” Her small hands reached for his jean button and zipper, trying to free his hard cock. She succeeded and began to use all her talents upon it.

“Good girl, Jeyne. That’s my good little girl.” Damon grabbed her hips and moved her onto his lap. He took his cock in one hand and slowly inserted his head, with a small gasp. “You, ok? Tell me if it hurts or if you need to stop, do you understand your Master?”

With a gasp of her own, she nodded frantically. “It.it feels so good, please. Make Robb Stark and Qyburn’s hands get out of my head. Fuck me, Master? Please? I need it the way you make me come hard. I need it hard, rough, please? Please, Master, fuck me?” She was desperate now and reached one hand behind her trying to reach his balls, playing with them. She leaned forward and bit his chin. “Please.” She purred against his skin.

Damon lightly spanked her ass. “Put your hands on my shoulders, baby. Keep your back straight.” He pulled her shirt up, not caring in his passion if Ramsay saw or not. He moved his thumb over, pressing it in between her lips and started pumping her hips against his cock. “I do want to fuck you so hard, my good, sweet girl, but you’re very fragile so you have to keep your back straight and let Master make you feel good. I know you want to come for me don’t you? I want you to ask first, my good little girl, my beautiful Jeyne, MINE.” He started pumping her harder riding high on the waves of her exquisite noises. He sucked on her breasts and started rubbing into her clit as he pumped her faster.

Jeyne sucked hard on his thumb, unable to stop her small high pitched squeaking sounds. Nails pressed into Damon’s shoulders as she tried to force herself to stay straight and still. “Oh, Master, please, it feels so good!” Jeyne wants to yell that, but she couldn’t stop swirling her tongue over the tip of the thick thumb.

Ramsay was lost in sensation when he heard the new sounds and looked over. His mouth dropped slightly open at the sight of Damon sucking Jeyne’s small,plump breasts and pumping into her hard. The noises Jeyne made, the way she sucked Damon’s thumb, it was just too much. He moaned and started to pump himself into Reek’s mouth, while his hand stroked Reek a bit harder. His other hand was flicking and lightly pinching his puppy’s perky little nipples.

Reek whined and moaned. He gagged on Ramsay’s cock and pulled away. “Please, please,” he crawled up Ramsay desperately, “please fuck your good puppy, Master? I need you to own me. Please?” He sank, panting, pressing his face into Ramsay’s. He grabbed Ramsay’s face with his good hand and looked into his sharp eyes.

“Fuck yes, puppy! I am so glad you asked me. I didn’t want to press you, but Reek, if I don’t fuck you right now, I will explode. Come here, sweetheart. I don’t want to hurt you, so weak and hurt, Reek.”

With shaking hands that were trying to be gentle, Ramsay laid his puppy on the couch, sliding off the boxers and yanking down his own jeans. He remembered something fast and reached into a drawer. “Hey, Damon!” He threw a condom at him then put one on himself. He grinned over at Damon as he lifted his puppy’s legs carefully over his shoulders. “Okay, puppy? Is this hurting you?”

“My back…” Reek smiled looking a little naughty and shy. He flipped over onto his stomach and got up on his knees, arching his back. He gripped the blanket, tearing his fingers into it with anticipation and whimpered, begging.

“Reek, I order you to tell me if anything hurts, do you hear me, puppy?” But Ramsay was already lost. He swirled his own precum onto his finger and began to rub small circles until he was inside Reek’s tight warmth.

“Such a good boy, there is my little doggie. Are you in heat, pet? Is my little bitch in heat and needs a good fucking? Hmmm?” As his low, sultry voice spoke, his finger pumped slowly in and out, while he rubbed his face on Reek’s back. He waited until Reek was widening, stretching, he waited until his pet was nearly frantic, then he put on the condom. Ramsay pushed in slowly, in increments, forcing himself to hold back as to not hurt his puppy.

“Aaahh, please, _please_ , Master, please fuck me! I’m your bitch! I’m your good boy, _please_ !” Reek raised his hips and arched his back further. “Aaahh, ohh, _Ramsay_ , please fucking own me.”

Damon’s eyes widened. “Oh my god.” A bubbling ecstasy ran up through him and he giggled, nibbling on Jeyne’s shoulder. “Come on, sweetheart. Come for me. I want to see how many times I can make my good little girl come before they do.” Taking his hand from her mouth to grab her other hip, he pumped her harder and faster.

“Yes, Master. Oh please, yes! Ahh! Harder, please fuck me so hard!” she nearly screamed and bit her own lip.

Ramsay grinned over at them and said, “Really? Okay, let’s see who’s pet loses their minds harder!” He leaned over his boy and crooned, “Oh poor sweet puppy! Is this not enough for my poor needy little bitch? It’s alright, baby, stay good for me. I’m going to give you a nice hard fucking. You want Master’s cock? Here you are, Reek..here is more, take Master’s cock hard, baby.”

He rammed in hard, stroking upwards the way it would make Reek see stars. It felt wonderful to finally dominate and take his puppy the way he wants. Watching Damon and Jeyne fucking only sweetened it to the point of near pain.

“Ooohhh!” Reek sang out and bit into the blanket pulling it into his tight fists. “AH! Master! Fuck!” He yelled, blocking out the image of Jeyne and Damon completely. The entirety of the cosmos was the feelings and motions between he and Ramsay. “Oh, shit!” He spit out the blanket and turned to look behind and up at Ramsay. “ _P-pl-please?_ Can I...”

Ramsay gave Damon a wild triumphant look then said to his puppy, “Yes puppy, come hard on Master’s cock. Good boy, scream hard and scream who you are coming for. Come for me, needy lovely bitch! There is my good boy, that‘s right, baby, let it out.” He moved over that bundle of nerves, over and over, relentless, building to a fevered pitch himself.

“Ah! MASTER! _MASTER!”_ Reek came on the blanket underneath Ramsay driving into him. Even when he stopped spurting the orgasm seemed to roll on. “Ah, aahhh, oh god! Jesus fuck! _Master!_ ”

“Good boy, Reek! Keep going for me, sweet boy! Such a good bitch! Fuck, you are so fucking good!” He tried to keep lightly teasing that spot, hoping to move his pet even higher, but he was trying to hold back his own orgasm now.

“Good boy, such a good boy, Reek. Okay, baby, Master has his nice hard cock pumping you so nicely. You squeeze against me so good, baby.” He looked over at Jeyne’s sudden orgasm and he widened his eyes. He has never seen anyone lose themselves so powerfully before. She was shuddering, begging and wailing and it only got stronger.

“Oh jesus, fuck.” He breathed, he started to sink deeply into Reek, pumping into him so deeply that his balls pressed hard against Reek’s own balls. He was lost now and trying hard to keep Reek going but not come himself...he found himself speaking again. This time to Damon. “Come on then, fuck her harder the way she is begging for it! We need to let them finish because I am going to fucking explode, Damon.”  

Jeyne began to shudder and beg. “Master! Please! Master, please let your good girl come for you? Please? I..Damie please?”

“Come on, sweet girl. Let me see how hard you can come for me.” Damon narrowed his eyes at Ramsay. _Ok, now let’s see who can last longer._ “Come on, Jeyne. Keep going baby.” He grinned at Ramsay.“I know, cocksucker! I’m going to fucking outlast you! Ha ha!” This was the best fucking game they had ever played!

When the orgasm hit Jeyne, it was so powerful it swept her away. “OH! MASTER, PLEASE! FUCK ME HARDER FUCK YOUR GOOD GIRL SO HARD, PLEASE, I..I…” Wordless wailing replaced her words and she rode her Master, unable and unwilling to end the sweet sharp pain of pleasure. “Please, please, please, Master? Please, please, please, I can’t...Master please! Yes...I..please Master, don’t stop! Yours, your pet, your good girl, YOURS!”

Jeyne cried out louder then sunk her claws deep into his shoulders, bleeding them as she frantically fucked him.

Damon growled hungrily and almost lost it. _FUCK!_ Now he had to try not to come and everything he heard and saw was forcing him to. Jeyne was thrusting frantically on him now. “Ugh, good girl. Come again, Jeyne, come for Master. That’s my good girl.”

“Ah! Ah, ha ha oh, god! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Master, fucking fuck!” Tears came to Reek’s eyes. He’d never experienced anything like this. He was almost scared it would never stop. “I’m yours! I’m yours! I’m your bitch! I love your fucking dick! I love it inside me! I need you to fuck me! I can’t… you’re fucking my fucking brain apart.” Reek shuddered and moaned. “What’s happening to me?” He reached back to grab Ramsay’s knee. He had to hold onto something. His back rolled up and he cried out again. “I’m your slut, only for you!”

Ramsay leaned further over his puppy, stroking upwards, still coaxing more out of his pet. “It is alright, puppy. Go on...keep going, I’ll keep you safe, my good boy. Mine, all mine, best puppy in the world. Here is your Master, here is Master’s cock, ONLY for you, Reek. Good pup, my lovely little bitch, let my cock feel good in you, Reek.”

He began to kiss his puppy’s neck as he watched Damon and Jeyne while still using his cock to drive more sounds out of his pet. “I..I can’t take much more, dammit.” He growled to Damon.

Jeyne was wild and screaming out for her Master to fuck her more, harder, rougher, please and the words became just please eventually. She started to peak higher and harder than before.

“Fine,” Damon laughed, panting. “Truce.” He stood up, holding Jeyne, and protecting her back with arms, shoved her against the wall so he could fuck her hard at last. “I’ll go with you.” He said over his shoulder to Ramsay.

As soon as Damon started to fuck her in earnest against the wall, Jeyne exploded for a third time. It was just on this side of too much pain but it drove Jeyne into wailing again.

Ramsay grinned and said to Damon, “Yeah, together. Hopefully when we are done, they aren’t still coming and demanding more. My God, we got some hungry sluts, huh? My poor boy just needs his Master’s hard cock so much, don’t you?” Ramsay started to truly let loose and fuck his pet hard, fisting one hand into his puppy’s messy hair. “Oh, good boy, puppy, Master is going to fill you up now, baby. Good boy, you take my cock so well.”

“ _Yes, yesss,_ I need it please.”

“Here it comes, puppy, here comes Master to fill you up.” Ramsay flung his head back and began to come as soon as Damon did.

Damon waited until Ramsay’s head lurched back then let go. “ _Fuck!”_ He slumped against Jeyne, into the wall. “Shit, baby. You’re amazing, you know that?” He kissed Jeyne’s neck and shoulders. “You’re a little superwoman. Are you, ok, sweetheart? Let’s get you some water. I love you so much.” He gave Jeyne lots of gentle kisses and whispered adoring praise in her ear as he went to the kitchen. When he came back, he tossed Ramsay a bottle of water.

Still shuddering, Jeyne nestled herself into Damon. She drank passively for him then snuggled back into his chest, giving happy little whimpers.

Ramsay turned his pet over carefully, cleaning his stomach with the clean parts of the blanket, then rolled it into a ball for the laundry later. “Good boy, Reek. Such a good puppy. Here, love, sip some water for Master. Good puppy.”

He spoke in calming tones and smiled gently at his pretty fragile boy. Slowly, he began to pull his pet into his lap, checking him over for any new injuries or wounds opened. He was happy to see no damage.

Reek’s swirled his hazy head back and forth and opened his eyes looking for his safe place to hide when he saw Damon’s monster dick just a few feet above his head and screamed. He ducked under Ramsay’s shirt and wrapped tightly around his chest hanging on, as if for his life.

Damon looked at Jeyne in distress. “What? Is it her back?! Jeyne? What’s wrong?” He looked to Ramsay in a dumb panic.

Jeyne giggled then whispered, “He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know your cock is just for me, Master.” Raising her voice a little, she called out, “Reek! Damon was fucking me, he won’t ever try and fuck you, I swear it!”

Ramsay was grinning but he kept himself from laughing at his poor puppy. He rubbed his puppy’s back and held him very close. “Hush now, Reek. You are safe, only Master will hold you or touch you. Damon’s cock only wants Jeyne, Master’s cock is the only one for you, honey. Calm down, sweet puppy. Master has you...all safe, honey.”

He reached behind him for the extra quilt. He has learned how much Reek loves blankets and has scattered several in every room. “Want our hiding space, puppy?” He draped the blanket so Reek can hide again. “Better, sweet boy?”

“Yes, Master,” Reek yawned. He could hardly keep from passing out. “I love you,” he murmured under the shirt and blanket.

Damon smirked but looked around desperately for his clothes. “I’m gonna put you down, but I want you to stay, ok, sweetheart?” He took them off somewhere by the wall… what wall?


	37. Daddy Issues

Roose sat calmly while Locke drove towards Ramsay’s home. Really Roose’s of course, it was his money. Even his friends are only there because Roose makes sure of it. Ramsay in his own clumsy, preschool way uses his own brand of manipulation to keep his boys in line. With a smirk, he looks down at his outfit again and shook his head. He was used to formalwear, business wear and of course, he has hunter clothing. 

He stole a glance at Locke who as usual had not said a word about his employers outfit. Roose’s lips twisted upward slightly and he looked down at the stiff khaki pants,sighing. Worse in his mind was the pink polo shirt which left his arms bare. A feeling that he did not particularly enjoy unless he was involved in wet work of some sort..or playing. 

However, Walda was so good about accepting everything that Roose couldn’t hurt her feelings. When she handed him the box, saying that she finally had a reason to give it to him. She had taken time to pick out the casual outfit when she had gone escorted to get a funeral dress. Her face was shining when she handed it to him. How could he not say he loved it and change for her? It wasn’t manipulation on Walda’s part, only Roose would be the manipulator in this marriage. But it was her sweet nature and her great understanding of how things will work. 

“Alright, go ahead, I know you are just dying to laugh or say something.” Roose finally spoke dryly. He has been with Locke for so many years they have developed a work relationship that allowed for informality when they were in private. Locke might be the only person besides Walda, that Roose doesn’t mind using his given name. There is no person he trusts more than this crusty sadistic man. He respects him and regards him as his most trusted, valued employee. And possibly as close as Roose has ever come to a friend. 

Locke made a point of staring straight ahead, as though he wasn’t quite sure of the way and had to concentrate. He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t know what you mean. I’m colorblind.” He smirked and pulled up to the gate to enter the code and offer his thumb to the censor.

Roose leaned closer and spoke softer. They both have resumed their professional attitudes. “Locke, remember, I want your eyes on that girl. If she bolts, take her and put her in restraints. They will be very upset when I start talking, very upset.” Roose smirked, he loved to have days like this. His son and his friend are about to be very upset indeed.

“Ready, Locke?” 

Locke parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Always.”

Fixing the pants after he got out of the car, Roose took a deep breath of the cold bracing air. Ramsay, being the smartass he is will surely start to make fun of the outfit immediately. It would only get worse when he hears Walda gave him the clothing. But it won’t annoy him today, not at all. Because between the items he holds in his folder and the orders he will be giving, that smirk will be wiped off Ramsay’s face for a while.

Good, the boy needs to be put in his place. He is getting too cocky again. Losing focus and the boys all follow Ramsay. If he is arrogant, so are they, if he is focused, they are focused. Those expensive pets running amok through the town getting his sweet Walda involved. This was better than any punishment Roose could have offered all of them. For a brief moment, Roose actually had to almost smother laughter. He was so enraged when Ramsay used his money to buy pets from a bar and whorehouse! Now to think of it..perhaps considering things perhaps they were worth the money. It is amazing how things can change because of a family name. 

With Locke next to him, Roose went to the door. He decided he was not interested in knocking or ringing the bell. It was HIS house and they should remember that fact. “Locke, please open the door for me. Thank you.” 

“Unlock the door for Mr. Bolton,” Locke barked at a tall thin Frey boy who stumbled over himself to oblige. 

Locke opened the door and stood by to make way for Roose’s entrance. Usually he could hear the Imperial March playing, but today it didn’t quite work and he had to surprise a smile.

Damon found his boxers at last while Jeyne giggled lazily at him from her chair. “Reek, you want to hide your head in these?” he laughed waving his boxers around. He heard the door open and scrambled to pull them on as quickly as he could. “Shit!”

Jeyne was quite startled and all she was wearing was a shirt! She quickly put a pillow over and whined out,”Master, please! My underwear or my pants, please!” She wanted badly to run and hide but she was on a fucking stay. And considering her punishment, Jeyne was not ready for any defiance, thank you very much.

Ramsay snarled, “Fuck!” He tightly wrapped his boy tight in the blanket and yanked his jeans up fast. As he stood up, his father and Locke came barging in.

Roose looked at the scrambling boys, their pets cowering in blankets and pillows. Holding his folder he looked quickly to Locke and to the grand chair in the corner. 

Damon pulled off his shirt and whispered, “ _ Arms up! Quick!”  _ Then gave Jeyne his shirt as a black cotton dress. He bent down to pull his jeans out from under the chair. 

“Well,” Locke snorted. “Hope we aren’t interrupting anything. I wish we weren’t stuck behind that garbage truck. Could have been here five minutes ago.”

With a look of mild polite disgust, Roose slowly surveyed each one of them, as much as he could see of Ramsay’s pet, which consisted of a body size blanket. “Ramsay, can he breathe in there or are you suffocating him? Is this part of your filthy kinks you share with your...friends?”

Ramsay clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He stood in front of his pet, hiding him from his father’s gaze. “He is fine, he can breathe just fine, Father. Sorry, we assumed since we lived here, it was safe to do as we pleased inside. I forgot that you enjoy barging in on me to destroy my happiness at any given moment. Please, come in, sit down. I’ll make you some-”

Roose raised a palm and said, “I do not want to drink any coffee that you or anyone here makes, except for that boy.” He made a very clear point by staring first at Damon then at Jeyne briefly. Jeyne clutched the pillow tighter and shrank into her chair, her instincts running crazy, telling her its danger, alert alert! Run or fight fast! But she wanted to be a good girl but...he KNOWS! Roose KNOWS I tried to poison Ramsay and Damon helped to cover it up. Of course he knows, he gets all the lab results. How stupid could she be? 

“Damon, I would appreciate it if you would put on some pants while I am visiting. And I hope I never hear of Walda coming to visit Jeyne, just to find you walking around in your boxers.” Roose stared at Damon coldly for a moment then sat in chair Locke had put in the center of the room for him.

Damon pulled his jeans on then pulled Jeyne into his arms. He exchanged a worried glance with her but tried to smile reassuringly.

“I want all of you on the same couch, facing me. Ramsay pull Theon up so he can hear me.” Roose waited while Ramsay tried to coax his pet, pulling the boy rolled in a blanket into his lap, making Reek keep his head out. “He is almost asleep, father. If you read his report, he was injured, he had trauma! He will probably fall asleep, Qyburn gave him heavy medication.” With a sneer, Roose held up the thick folder and said, “Oh yes, I read the reports on the pets. It wasn’t Robb who removed a toe after flaying it, that was you. As usual your temper and obsessiveness took ahold of you.”

“In fact, in this report Qyburn writes that he feels Theon is dangerously underweight. That he has several mental conditions that will require medications and therapy though I don’t see you letting him see a therapist much. However, if you do wish it, I can hire you a very discreet therapist who will come to the house once a week to work with him. Oh, he also is vitamin deficient, his immune system is dangerously weak, anemic, hypoglycemia and  is clearly incapable of surviving on his own. Losing a toe did not help. I am sure being whipped did not help. I would say you bought a lemon, considering your...pet’s faults..but it turns out, he is possibly useful to me after all. It would be nice to recoup my losses after all.”

Reek lowered his head. He couldn’t stand to look at Mr. Bolton any longer. His cold assesment felt too true to brush off. 

Ramsay grabbed tightly to Reek in a crushing hug. “He is mine and you cannot use him. For any reason, I am paying you back! I am working, I JUST KILLED ROBB STARK! I JUST CUT THE WOLF’S HEAD OFF THE BODY AND YOU DON’T EVEN SAY A WORD OF IT! “ At a deadly look from his father, Ramsay lowered his voice. “Nothing I do will ever be enough, will it? Well, Reek is my one perfect thing, father. I won’t share him with anyone. Besides, he is grounded for his actions. He is not allowed to leave the house or grounds.”

Roose gave a slight smirk and shut the folder gently then folding his hands upon it.

TIlting his head, Ramsay said, “Uh...father? I am wondering if you have been to the doctor recently. You should be at work, shouldn’t you? And..are you going..golfing? Mini cart racing? Boating? To play a round of cricket, I really can’t tell. Judging my the color of your shirt, I think my dear soon to be mother in law already is casting her loving spell upon you.” Ramsay knew taunting his father was never a good idea, but he is terrified of him. He was terrified of losing his puppy and was fighting back the only way he could. When his eyes landed on Damon, he saw his friend giving a pleading, warning look.   

“Yes, Walda gave me this as a present. It was nice of her and I wouldn’t hurt her feelings. Oh, forgive me, son. Feelings are things that most people have for others so they don’t cut toes off their loved ones.” Roose smiled gently and crossed his legs, he was relaxed and quite amused. “And yes, I took the entire day off from work. I have many personal matters to see to today. I also will be missing from work tomorrow for funeral services as well. Today I had a lovely breakfast with Walda, I assured her she was always welcome here to visit with Jeyne. She is quite taken with her. That has quite possibly saved Jeyne’s life. It is always good to have very powerful friends.”

He glanced at her and Jeyne looked down fast, trying to hide writhing in Damon’s embrace. She felt targeted and it frightened her. THe last thing she wanted was Roose Bolton’s attention. But he wasn’t ready to after her yet, Roose was still focused upon Ramsay and Theon. 

“I am pleased that you have taken care of Robb Stark though I wish you could have done it quicker with less public bloodshed. As usual, I have made sure you have left no tracks though I wish you would learn to take care of that yourself. However, you have a bigger problem now. When you decided to manipulate and trick Asha Greyjoy into killing her brothers..did you think there would be no repercussions to your actions? Euron Greyjoy didn’t believe his nephews would overdose in a hot tub. He knew them well enough to be suspicious of such a ludicrous thing. So he spent some time with his niece until she confessed the truth. He knows what you have done and Euron is planning to take over all of the Greyjoy business. A powerful enemy to have, Ramsay.” 

Before Ramsay could do more than bluster, Roose cut him off.

“All of the Greyjoys will be attending the services tomorrow for the brothers. Euron, Asha and others are all requesting to see Theon at the services.” 

“Uncle Euron… asked for… me?” Theon asked in a tiny voice, growing even paler.

 

Ramsay growled out, “Reek won’t be going.” 

“No..but Theon Greyjoy will go. He will be escorted by myself and Walda. You will not attend, it would be awkward for the person responsible for their deaths to show. He will be safe, protected, unless you doubt MY men?”

Ramsay held tight to his pet and nearly strangled himself to not plead with his father in front of others. “Father..you saw the report. He is weak, injured and prone to bolting or hiding in panic. And he panics very easily.”

Roose stared at Ramsay then simply replied, “He will be given all his medication before we leave. If needed, call Qyburn about giving him an extra pill or something. I will bring crutches for the boy, since you wouldn’t let the doctor give you any for him. Locke will get the suit Walda bought Theon today for the services before we leave. I want him to try it on so I can see if it needs any adjusting considering how thin he is.”

Panting, unable to find air, this was really happening, Ramsay could only get out, “Father...please don’t do this. If you are angry with me..then punish me..not my pet!” 

“Son...if this was a punishment, you would know it. This is an opportunity to make some sort of relationship with the Greyjoys new leader. It is also leverage, they see it as Theon is a hostage. Also, your boy has never gotten a chance to say goodbye to his sister. This would give him some closure. He will be kept very safe and returned directly afterwards to you. Subject is closed.”

Ramsay kissed his pet’s curls desperately over and over trying to not let the burning tears swimming in his eyes fall out.

Roose is satisfied and now turns to his main target. Locke catches Roose’s look and moves closer to where Jeye is cowering into Damon. He kept his eyes on the girl. 

“Now..let us turn to Jeyne’s reports. She is also underweight but not by an alarming amount. Vitamin deficiency and mental issues similar to Theon. However, Qyburn dug a little deeper just to be sure the girl was healthy. Where Theon’s report mentioned several bones broken and repaired through the years, Jeyne had some medical traumas of her own. She has had a hospital run because her hips and pelvis were dislocated by a rather large aggressive client. Her nose has been broken and repaired twice.” 

Roose watched as the girl was turning into a small ball on Damon’s lap. He was having so much fun and here comes the beginning of the true fun.

“I heard from Walda that during their time together, Jeyne spoke of raising a family with Damon. So it was with some regret that I read Qyburn’s report of his findings during his gynecology exam on the girl. Apparently, she has gone through both a botched abortion and a botched sterilization. Plus it seems that there was a good amount of other more sexual type reasons that created several scars. All these things combined, Qyburn said it would take a few surgeries to remove all the scarring enough for her to even try to bear children. But it would be more likely that she is sterile now.”

Jeyne was sobbing into Damon’s chest, wanting to put her hands over her ears. Oh please stop now, no more no more. But she knew what was coming, she knew it and her life was just put together..this man is about to rip it all away.

Roose smirked at the reactions of the strange couple. 

“There is more, Damon. Qyburn also found an interesting little scar and bump on Jeyne’s left arm. Upper shoulder area. I am surprised you hadn't seen it by now, boy. Qyburn removed it...and it was a microchip. It was both an identification tag that all whores had from Petyr..but it was also a tracker. There is one more thing on her that is of concern, Damon. And again considering your profession, I am disappointed that neither you nor Ramsay noticed it. Jeyne, stop hiding now. Please remove your eyebrow ring and give it to Locke.”

Jeyne sat up, shaking, remembering all about her scarring...remembering the painful needle of the tracker as well. She had no idea why Roose wanted her eyebrow ring but with shaking hands she tried to remove it. Locke took it from her then handed it to Roose. He gave a twist of his thin lips and asked, “Where is your technician, Kenneth? Get him in here, now.” He said offhand to a Frey then settled to wait.

“Jeyne, when did you get this piercing? And was it your idea?” Roose asked in a soft voice. In a stammering voice, Jeyne replied. “It was Petyr’s idea. He..thought it would look good, I guess. It was done on the night I graduated high school. I think it was his idea of a gift maybe.” She tried to press into Damon for courage.  

Roose waited for Kenneth to arrive and enjoyed watching the misery of the frozen four. 

Skinner stumbled in after little Walder released him. He slowly stood and looked around at the room silently staring at him. He cleared his throat and stood straighter. “You wanted to see me, Mr. Bolton?” he said in the steadiest voice he could manage.

Roose beckoned him closer. “You have been mentoring with Locke and Luton about bugs recently, correct?” 

Skinner took four agonizing steps closer. “Yes, Sir.”

“Excellent. Now young apprentice, please take this. Do you recognize it as Jeyne’s eyebrow ring? Yes, I see that you do. Now please use your newly learned skills to really look at that for me. Tell me what you find.” Roose sat back and waited patiently.

Skinner carefully looked the rather large silver bead over and pulled it from the ring. “Oh, shit. It’s a wireless transmitter. I’m not sure what frequency it's on, but I can find out and estimate what kind of range it has.” He shook his head. “I search radiowaves regularly... I’ll need a little time to understand what this is.”

Roose smirked a little at Damon and Ramsay. He quietly spoke. “And you two call yourselves professionals. This girl just sauntered in with more hardware than your own men. Want to know who had been tracking her? Would you care to find out who had Jeyne recording you from her damned eyebrow? Go on, girl. Tell them who is your father. Tell them who and what you REALLY are.”

Jeyne pulled away from Damon to stare at Roose, getting pale as death. “Please, don’t...please? I haven’t done anything for him and I haven't spoken to him since the moment Damon took me. I never want to speak with him again,ever. Please..I had no idea about the eyebrow ring I swear it!”

Roose stared impassive, waiting.

Jeyne took a deep breath and opened her mouth to destroy her new happy home.

“My father is Petyr Baelish. I’m sorry, Damon. I didn’t tell you because..I hate him. I fear him and he SOLD me without even TELLING me he did it! I swear I haven't spied on you or anything! I swear it, I love you! I would never be anything but loyal to you!”

“Jeyne, Jeyne, hush. I bought you, remember? I chased you down and caught you. I know you didn’t plan anything; none of us did. We had no idea Theon was going to come crying to Ramsay that night. I believe you, baby.” Tears came to his eyes, just seeing her pain. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry. I’m here now, ok? I’m right here. You’re  _ mine _ and I’m going to take care of you.  _ We’ll talk later, baby, try to be quiet now. _ I have you, Jeyne.”

Jeyne tried to smile but it dissolved when she whispered, “Now you know how damaged and tainted I really am. I kept trying to tell myself I could have kids, maybe..oh god..” She put her hands in her face. 

“It’s ok, sweetheart,” Damon said softly, petting her head and holding her close.

Roose smiled at Ramsay and added, “Theon knew who her father was of course.”

Ramsay forced himself to smile back. “He is protective of his little friend. Also, Reek knew I didn’t care for Jeyne..he didn’t want me to use it against her. I am not angry at him for it. Hear me, Reek? It’s fine, baby.” He squeezed his pet reassuringly, in spite of his own great distress causing his hands to mildly tremble.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t know you didn’t know or that I should tell you. It just seemed so… it’s a terrible wound for her.” Theon looked around more hopeless than nervous now. He watched Jeyne and worried. He felt so much that it felt like nothing.

“My young children, if you think that Petyr sold her to you to get rid of her, you are very wrong. You will have that man attached to you forever one way or another. Best get used to the idea now.” Roose cleared his throat and his voice got even softer, almost regretful. Ramsay knew that voice and hugged Reek closer to protect him from whatever damage his father was about to inflict.

“Jeyne has an awful lot of information on Petyr that I would like. I could let Locke take her for...questioning.” 

Jeyne turned so pale it looked as if she might faint. 

“NO! PLEASE!” Damon quickly twisted around to set Jeyne on the couch and approached Roose. “She’ll tell me anything! She hates Petyr! How could she not despise him? She loves me, she loves Theon, she’s even loyal to Ramsay now! She’ll tell us- you anything! Everything!”

Jeyne shook but she timidly stood up and stood as straight as she could and put her trembling chin up. “I will tell you everything, Mr. Bolton...Sir. You don’t need Locke to rough me up for it. And you don’t need to interrogate me, I have nothing to hide anymore. Damie loves me even if I have a bad father and a bad past.”

Roose looked past Damon to Jeyne and nodded. “Very well. Let us start with something very simple. How long have you been with Petyr? It doesn’t seem you were always with him.”

Jeyne twisted her little hands together and looked to Damon for support before she spoke.

“I lived with my mother in a large trailer at the outskirts of Winterfell. She was a drug addict who also did whoring on the side. Apparently, one drunken night Petyr decided to fuck one of his own girls. Once she got pregnant she was sure that Petyr would make her abort, but he didn’t. He insisted that she quit this work, stop the drugs and raise me. He would send money to support us. He didn’t tell her why this was what he wanted.”

She gave a bitter smile and said, “Well, my mother did move and raise me..but not as Petyr thought she would. She would beat me if I annoyed her. Food was a luxury...because when Petyr sent checks, mom could buy more drugs. She would be gone for days sometimes. I would faint in school from lack of food. I had no lunch to bring, no money to buy any food...I would sit and just pick when others offered. Finally the school nurse intervened. I sat with her while she gave me an orange and apple juice with crackers. She asked me questions and I answered them honestly. I was only in third grade, I didn’t know enough to lie. A strange lady came to pick me up and my mother ended up in a rehab. I was in foster care for a little while, I didn’t mind at all. I fucking loved it.”

With a tiny laugh, Jeyne moved her hands as if to show what she was talking about. “It was wonderful there! I got fed so much! Three times a day with snacks too! There were so many things I had never tasted before. And there were toys, so many of them, lots of them not broken. I learned to ride a bike and swim too! It was like a dream come true. Then the lady came for me. She said my mother was all better and I had to go home. I sobbed and pleaded the whole way home. The trailer was clean like it had never been before, even new rugs and screens in the windows. Even the roaches were gone. My mother looked weak and tired but she was soft spoken and clear eyed. She hugged me and told me everything would be different now. I was stupid enough to believe her.”

“It took her until I reached fifth grade to start taking drugs again. This time it was a different kind of drug. I remember her telling me that because it was a different drug, it was safe. That I did not believe. It wasn’t as bad as before in some ways. She always made sure I had food and supplies. Never hit me again either. It wasn’t until later that I discovered she treated me better because Petyr had heard I was in foster care. He beat the living shit out of her and tortured her into remembering how to be a mother. But I didn’t know that yet. I just thought she cared. Fucking stupid Jeyne.”

“Mother started to bring home boyfriends that were scary. I hid away, I wore thick layered clothing in front of them and tried never to be alone with them. The most repulsive one of all, my mom took a real shine too. Because he had some money. But he paid me too much attention. And same as with every other male that did that, she would turn and blame me for it. When he married her, I was planning to run away. Before I could, a strange man I have never seen before came to visit. It was my father and we were introduced then and there. Two days after my mother married at the town hall, one day short of my fourteenth birthday, I suddenly have a father. He spoke soft and smiled. He apologized for not being around more and took me for a walk.”

“He took me for hot chocolate and doughnuts, as many as I wanted! When he asked if I would like to live at his house, I accepted eagerly. I had no idea my mother had called him saying that she wanted the pretty thing away from her new husband. So I lived in Petyr’s home. It was nice, it was quiet. I went to school and I made friends, like Sansa. Of course, there was a little glitch in it all.”

Jeyne sobbed for a second then continued. “At night, at first just once a week..then twice...then it stayed at three nights a week. Sometimes a weekend. Petyr had brought me to the brothel, he explained that I would take training. I didn’t want to be a whore and I fought it with everything I had. He knew how to punish me, he knew patience and he won. But I wasn’t just taught to please a man. I was taught how to spy on them. I was taught how to ask the right questions at the right time. To sneak copies of things out of the house if I was lucky. My first clients were not in the brothel at all. All my fifteenth year my clients..or marks, were important discreet men that had me delivered in a limousine to a fancy hotel.”

“I would do anything they wanted and I would give Petyr the information when I returned home. As you can imagine, my home life started to unravel. I hated, despised what I did. It made me sick, it hurt me not just in body but soul. I stopped getting good grades why bother? Wasn’t like he was letting me go to college. And with the exception of Sansa..I fell into a sort of different crowd. We clowned around, did drugs, drank and made stupid pranks. Theon was the leader of the group and he became my best friend. Unlike Sansa, I could bring Theon home and to the brothel when I had to go there. After all, he was Theon Greyjoy, upstairs royalty, you know? Petyr couldn’t say no to him. So many times Theon or I would tell one another goodbye or try to end it. We both saved the other in more ways than one.”

Petyr didn’t like my new attitude or breaking curfew all the time, coming home fucked up. So when I was sixteen he brought me to live at the brothel. I had clients inside and they were of a rougher caliber. I became known for those who liked pretty little things that would do anything and cry pretty, bruise pretty. But my clients were not just anyone that could afford me. Mine were either members of important families or the employees of them. Karstarks, Freys, Tullys, Starks, Lannisters, Tyrells and...Boltons.”

With a small fiercely angry and sarcastic tone, Jeyne made tiny fists and ground out, “Petyr made sure to handpick which person from the Boltons could see me. After all, he didn’t want me flayed or dead, I was his daughter after all. So it was only one really that I ever saw. And he never gave a single bit of information to me, only a quick trip to the hospital to fix my displaced hips.” Jeyne glared at Locke while saying this, who started to turn bright red. 

Damon’s eyes were sharper than Ramsay’s blades as his eyes bore into Locke. His head tilted slightly as a wild grin took over his cold expression. Locke could almost see himself being dismembered in Damon’s black pupils. 

Theon’s chest started heaving. He thought he killed the asshole that did that, and here he was. Standing there with his arms crossed living his wretched life.

Jeyne wasn’t looking at anyone else. She stopped looking at Locke and stared back at Roose.

“When Damon came looking for Theon and found me instead. I had not been told by my father that I was sold. I had not seen Petyr for hours. Damon took me and I actually fell in love with him. I told him that I didn’t want to know anything about his job. That any questions I ever asked, if I ever did, it would only be general. And that if he didn’t answer them I would never ask it again. I have not once spied on them, nor did I spy on the Freys. I didn’t know Petyr put the bug in my jewelry. Had I known I would have destroyed it myself. I am loyal, Sir. I am loyal to Damon, to Theon, to Ramsay and by extension, to you. I am loyal to the Bolton household. I belong to Damon and I know I have caused problems, but I am done trying to run. I am content. I am happy here and would happily never see or hear of my father ever again.”


	38. Caught in the Past, Trapped in the Present

 

Roose gave a smirk and seemed to look Jeyne over as if he could see if she had any extra secrets to offer. “Very well, as soon as you are clear enough to do so, I expect you to write down for me every secret, everything you ever remember learning from your clients..even if it seems insignificant, write it. I even want you to write what their interest was sexually. Anything can be a weapon when used right.”

Jeyne blushed at the thought of some of the kinks and having Roose know what she has done. “Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

“If you think Petyr is out of your life and Damon’s you are sadly mistaken. He sent you here as his fly on the wall. He finally found his way in, or so he thought. Well, as soon as Petyr discovers he can no longer track or bug you, he will contact you. Even with all my men surrounding you and Damon holding you against his big manly chest, Petyr would find a way. And you know that, don’t you?” Roose looked at Jeyne and she nodded miserably.

“Yeah, I know that, Sir.” 

“Well?” Damon exploded. “What do we do?!”

Roose looked calmly at Damon and arched a brow. 

“We do nothing but hear what Jeyne remembers. We use that information and we wait for Petyr to make his next move. I am fairly certain it will be to contact his lovely daughter. We have him under surveillance, don’t worry. As soon as he makes his move, we shall make sure that Jeyne is kept very safe when she meets with her father.”

Jeyne gasped and started to shake her head. Ramsay groaned seeing the signs of Jeyne’s temper coming and kicked Damon’s ankle. “WHAT? I WILL NOT GO SEE THAT-”

Damon turned to clap his hand over her mouth. He picked her up and sat with her in his lap. He had to find a way to get her out of this. “Sir, how much of our debt did killing Robb work off?” he asked.

Roose was actually trying not to laugh at Damon or Jeyne. The girl was so angry, so scared of losing what she had, of going back to Petyr’s version of living. But such a little thing, to dare so much. No wonder Petyr kept her but cursed her for so long. He felt he could relate thinking of his son. Damon was so transparent it was silly. Really.

“Enough that I don’t just take the pets from you and give them to Walda as companions. If you are thinking to take your girl elsewhere, you are thinking wrong, Damon. You are like a son to me, just like Ramsay, really. I value both of you. I need to keep your training up. We need to keep you safe in order to let you use your exceptional talents. Or are you dissatisfied with the life I and my son have provided for you? Are you tired of the career? Are you ready to put on a mask and pretend to be something you are not? Something that Jeyne isn’t? Do you really believe the two of you could fit into some nice suburban lifestyle?”

Locke leaned back and raised his eyebrow at Roose. “What? You can’t see Damon as an accountant? Jeyne teaching kindergarten?” He started laughing.

Damon gritted his teeth and lowered his eyes. He sounded more like Reek than himself. “No, Sir. I just want to keep Jeyne safe.” He winced feeling this was moment any illusion of freedom was shattered forever. Why did he have to ask?

Jeyne’s head exploded in dark fury when they made Damon feel so low and when Locke sneered and laughed it was teh last straw. Damon’s grip had loosened significantly when Locke taunted him while Roose stared at him like a bug. It was just enough for her to easily slip away and pain or not, the drugs made her reckless and fast. She was before Locke before anyone could stop her or utter a word. Jeyne stared up at Locke and hissed out, “Don’t you EVER make my Damie feel bad or I’ll dislocate something of yours, asshole.” Her knee came up fast and hard, she knew how to do this correctly, the exact angle to make someone go down for a long time. It was the first thing she learned from the working girls.

She watched triumphantly as Locke made a sound as if a pig were being slaughtered which then became a high whistle as he slowly slumped to the ground and curled up, making high notes every now and then.

Damon smirked but snapped his fingers. “ _ JEYNE.” _

Instantly, Jeyne ran to his lap and sat back down. She put her little hands on his shoulders so she could lean up and stage whisper into his ear. “Don’t you listen to talk like that! You are amazing and I love you just the way you are. I don’t care where we live or what you do. I will accept it and support you.” 

Ramsay laughed and clapped his hands. “Father, Locke deserved that! You cannot punish her for it!” 

Roose gave a very small smile and tilted his head. “Locke will accept that as Jeyne’s acceptance that Locke will never touch her again. If he does touch her and I did not give the order for it, then he suffers whatever repercussions come for him. However, he is a very valued employee to me, I would appreciate it if Jeyne did not go around trying to make sure none of my employees ever breed. Young lady, I suggest working on that temper of yours. Do you forget you live with Damon and Ramsay? Haven’t you already seen what they can do when provoked? Look at the death count! Look at yourself and Theon. You should be more careful, dear. Walda would be devastated if something happened to you.” 

“Now, when the time comes, I will tell you exactly what you will say to Petyr. You will have no fear of it because you will NEVER be alone. You may not see anyone but we will all be there. He won’t take you home because he won’t make it out of the meeting area with you alive. I want to speak with the man, I want to see if he and I can come to an understanding. While you are speaking with him, I will have the chance to finally sit with him. He is a squirrelly bastard and only gave his loyalty to the Greyjoys. Let us see if I can change that. The things you write down that you remember will help me greatly with that.”   

Roose stood up and gestured to a Frey boy to help Locke to the car. He sent another to bring the suit that Theon will wear to the services. Facing his son, Roose said, “I will pick him up at exactly ten in the morning. He better be ready to go. Medicated, showered and dressed. Do not defy me on this, Ramsay..or I will take him away. Understand me, son?” 

Ramsay nodded and choked out, “Yes Sir. And if my puppy is taken, hurt or killed by those Greyjoy assholes, I will know who to blame for it.” 

“Be careful with me, Ramsay. I have been amused by you all so far. That can change. Have him ready at ten. Damon, start having Jeyne write down things as soon as she is able to. I don’t think I have to tell you that it is best that she does not go outdoors beyond this estate. I will let you know when Petyr begins to get closer to reaching her.”

Roose left, leaving behind a shattered day.

After a moment, Theon sadly ventured to ask, “Is Jeyne coming to the funeral?”

“NO!” Damon roared. “SHE’S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!” He stood with Jeyne and gathered the little clothing of hers that had been scattered around so he could march upstairs.

Jeyne had cringed when Damon bellowed and stuck her head into his neck as he lifted her to start to go upstairs. All of her courage has vanished and she was so afraid he was mad at her, disgusted with her even. Or what if Damon thought she really was a spy still for Petyr? “M...Master? Are you mad at me? I am sorry. I should have told you..but I hoped I would never have to utter his name again. Please still love me, keep me?” 

“I’m not mad at you.” Damon waited until he was halfway up the staircase before continuing, “I’m worried for you. I’m sad for you. I want to protect and love you. I’m so fucking frustrated with myself, with… pretty much everything else.” He shut his bedroom door and laid her down on the bed, falling down next to her. “I do trust Ramsay, that’s pretty easy, but now I have to trust Roose with your safety. We’re really stuck here.” Damon shook his head and covered his eyes. “I failed. I didn’t get us out and it’s too late. I’m so glad you're with me, but  _ fuck,  _ now you’re trapped in my shit. I should have left that first night with you. I just didn’t want to abandon Ramsay, you can’t understand, I wouldn’t expect you to… it’s too fucking much…” Damon started sniffling and tears ran under his hands. 

Jeyne climbed up his chest until she was completely curled on it, then spoke softly, rubbing her face against his hands. “My life sucked until you, Damon. Even if we are trapped here, it is better than where you and I came from before, right? And I don’t think we are trapped at all. I think we just haven't’ thought of the right way yet. Maybe because you were thinking of it, I was thinking of it..as running away. That is exactly how Ramsay saw it because that is exactly what you wanted to do! Remember, he can see everything you want to do ahead of time. So maybe we need to think it through differently and he will see nothing on our faces to worry about. We can’t leave, I can’t run anymore. But what if we aren’t really trying to leave...what if we are just trying to create our own place. Think Damon, Ramsay has a carriage apartment, a pool house and a guest house. Give him a little time and maybe he will let us move into one of those? Then after a little more time, Roose has estates everywhere...maybe we can move to one of those? See, a little each time, it won’t seem threatening to Ramsay anymore. Or to Roose. I love you so much, Damie. And I meant what I said, I don’t care what you do or where we live. As long as you let me stay with you.” 

Jeyne moved his hands away and licked up every tear before giving tiny kisses to his face and small nibbles to his nose, eyebrows and chin. “As for being safe alone with Roose..he will take poor Reek to the funeral tomorrow...we shall found out then how safe he keeps us.” 

“Thanks, Jeyne.” Damon wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his cheek into her hair. “I love you. You’re right. Ramsay even asked me to just give him time and he’d give me space. Roose just freaked me out. Everything did. Jeyne, I have to kill Petyr,” he said, sounding haunted. “Ok?”

Jeyne leaned up as much as his arms would allow and she peeked into his eyes through her hair that fell all over both of them. “Yes, Master. It is the only way I’ll ever feel he will truly leave me be. Thank you for protecting me. I’m so sorry I ran away and made you so scared, made you have to face so much danger just to save me. I am so afraid to think you could have died because of my stupidity.” 

“No wonder you freak out and want to bolt,” Damon said softly, caressing her face. “You’ve been through so much, sweetheart. I hope this medication helps a little. I’ll do everything I can to be patient and good to you, you know that right? I told you, I forgive you for running. I mean it. You took your punishment and asked forgiveness. I’m not angry at you anymore, ok? Let me hold you, my dear little Jeynie doll. I need to hold you for awhile, ok?”

Giggling, Jeyne said, “Okay to all of it, Master. I love when you hold me and make me feel all warm, safe and loved. I used to hate being so little, so damned short and tiny but you make me like it, Damie.” She melted into him, purring softly. 

“I love you, Jeynie. Good girl.” He held her close and nuzzled against her, so afraid to lose her. 

 

Theon stared dumbly at the wall, not really thinking anything specific but feeling thoroughly devastated. He knew Jeyne had to talk, and that she couldn’t help going on when she was upset, but just exposed so many wounds he’d worked so hard to cover. He didn’t want to think about the past. He never wanted Ramsay to know he had tried to kill himself, he never wanted to talk about his attempts, or even that he acted like ‘royalty’. Most of all he couldn’t see that man again, and without Ramsay… it was unthinkable. It was too horrible to actually happen.

Ramsay was hugging his pet, trying not to cry, sniffing deeply in the curls, rubbing his face in his hair. “I am sorry, puppy. I swear if I could do anything to stop him from taking you, I would! If anything would make him bring me with you at least...I would do it. But father...once he decides something..he isn’t merciful like me. He doesn’t have moments of weakness. He says I don’t know what feelings are? Who is the cocksucker who beat them out of me? Oh, Reek! I am so sorry! It won’t be for long, okay? And Damon and I will be there no matter what father says. You won’t see us, but I promise I will be there in case of trouble, okay? If a single one of them tries to touch you, I’ll put a bullet in their head.” 

Theon slowly thawed and turned to look at Ramsay. “Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better. I’m sorry… about that,” he groaned. It was so embarrassing. “I shouldn’t have done  _ that _ here. Um, I think… I’m not used to opiates. I always did uppers.” Theon rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry he’s such an asshole to you,” he said without meaning to. “I’m sorry he doesn’t appreciate you like he should. I know he cares and needs you more than he says, I can see that but… I wish… I just wish I could fix him for you or cut him out of your life.”

Smirking, Ramsay tousled his hair, then gave him a fast, hard kiss. “You try to see the best in everybody, don’t you? And as for earlier, that was the hottest fucking thing ever! I can say with absolute authority that everyone enjoyed themselves immensely. And though these aren’t uppers, hell, if this is the reaction they cause, I’ll have to hurt you more often.“ Ramsay nuzzled him to let Reek know he was joking, in case the playful light tone wasn’t enough.

“Just spank me!” Theon laughed. “That will work! I promise. You’re a fucking liar.” He grinned pulling away. “You don’t need anything to make me happily degrade myself for you and you fucking know it. I hate how you just…” his clenched his hand unable to name it. “I had control in the bedroom, you know? Before you. That was my one place… I guess… I never really liked it, or at least, I always regretting everything as I was doing it and kind of, ha ha, was half checked out. What am I going to do to get over my Ramsay addiction? This drug,” he pushed his forehead against Ramsay’s and ran his hand down Ramsay’s jeans, “is taking my life over. What do I do?”

Ramsay growled softly and grabbed Reek’s hair and lightly yanked. “I am the one drug you’ll never fucking get over. I’ll be inside you until we both are in the ground, sweet puppy. I like being the one thing you’ll never be able to control. You hated what you had to do to survive. And you fucking love this. So why is that wrong, huh? Why is that something to fight or run from? It isn’t, it’s something for you to just go with and be grateful for. That you are my most perfect, wonderful boy and I want to care for you forever. There is nothing bad about that, is there? Hmm?” He began to pull the last blanket he has stashed onto the couch, over them. Reminding himself to get more in here later on. 

“I don’t know. I’m still scared.” He smiled and rubbed his lips together. “It’s scary to be so needy. It’s scary that I’d probably do anything you told me to or believed anything you said when you get that look on your face, yeah like that and talk that way you do. I think you’re hypnotizing me.”

“Listen, I was always scared to drink because my brothers and my father… you know? My ma always, always told me, ‘Don’t ever start, it will turn on a switch inside of you. It will matter more than anything else. It will take your life away from you; all your plans, your family and friends.’ But I did drink, because I’m stupid and I thought no one would tell me what to do. I always passed out instead of blacking out and I wouldn’t drink things I didn’t like to taste and shit, and Asha said I must not have that switch. But look what happened. It was there, it was just rewired…” he stopped suddenly feeling sick. “Oh, I don’t feel good.” A hot anxiety ran in needles over his skin and he pushed the thought far away before it even formed. “I don’t feel very good.”

Ramsay frowned looking at Reek then he looked at the time. “Oh shit! I am late on your anxiety medicine. Oh sweetie, you got nervous and hurt your tummy, didn’t you? It’s Master’s fault, I am not used to medication schedules, lovey. It’s alright, Master will get your meds and make you feel better. I’ll have Damon write it all up on a schedule for me tomorrow. He likes dealing with the lists and schedules. I am more an impromptu person.”

Gently, he lifted up Reek and brought him upstairs where he left the medications. He set Reek on the bed and grabbed the bottles, looking for the right one. “Ah ha. Here we are.” Ramsay ran to the bathroom to get Reek some water. “Dammit, need to bring up more water bottles.” He muttered as he brought his pet the pills and water. “Here you go, puppy. And drink all the water too, please. I know it’s not as good as a water bottle, but...” 

Reek tried to keep calm but tears were streaming and he was hyperventilating. He felt like a liar, but he didn’t understand why. He shook an image out of his head. He should have never thought about what made him this way. It was a dangerous thought. Looking back did this kind of thing to him, and Jeyne had dug up so much. He took the pill and closed his eyes to make a wall against the feelings, rising above him like a tsunami wave. He clutched his chest trying to tear at the vice on his heart.

Ramsay lay on the bed and pulled Reek into his arms. He lay one hand on Reek’s chest and made circles. The other arm became a safe anchor around his pet. “Hey, I know what this is...I know now, that is. You are building a wall around you to keep you safe. But sweet puppy, I am your safe place now, I am the wall no one will reach you in. As long as you stay inside my walls, you are safe. What is panicking you so much, Reek? What is it, tell me so I can fix it best I can. Tell Master, puppy. I see it lurking there in your eyes. Something is haunting you and I can’t fight ghosts. I need you to tell me what it is so I can help you.” 

“NO!” Theon pulled away, panting and gasping for air. Then he whined at shook his head. “I mean… I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry. You are! You are my wall now BECAUSE YOU BROKE MINE! YOU CHIPPED IT AWAY! MY FUCKING WALLS! NOW I HAVE TO GO!” He pointed frantically to the window. Theon whined, curling over. He started sobbing and choking on his words, trying to get air. “I have to- to go- to go without you to hide in! Without my fuckings walls! No, no, no, no. I need to be Theon tomorrow. I need my walls. Ugh!” He clasped his hands over his head. “Oh god! And I’m fucking crippled and underweight! I should have ate more like you told me to! It’s not a big deal! Why am I making this such a big fucking deal?! It’s not a big deal!” Theon closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to pull his fucking shit together.

Ramsay saw the hurt, the panic and fear and he knew something terrible happened to his puppy. He already had known it, he still didn’t know who, but he knew that is what terrified his pet. Whomever it was, they would be there tomorrow. Ramsay will find out who and they are going to spend their last most painful, horrific days in his basement. Clasping his sweet puppy’s face in his hands, Ramsay leaned closer and spoke softly but earnestly. 

“It was not your fault. Whatever the person who scares you so much did...it was not your fault. What you did to survive it, what you had to do to deal with it. It was not your fault. Hear me? Reek? It. Was. Not. Your. Fault.” Ramsay waited to see his pet’s reaction.  

Reek’s panic fell apart and he wept, falling towards Ramsay. “But… but… if I was stronger… if I wasn’t... “NO! Not. Your. Fault. l know you are strong, Reek. You weren’t weak or docile when you blazed like a cowboy to save Jeyne. And I remember watching you as a little boy, standing up to your father with that arrogant smirk. You were never weak. They were just that much crueler than you...they could manipulate your loving nature. Whoever hurt you that way...they were evil. And that isn’t your fault. Anymore than it’s Jeyne’s fault that she was a whore. Or that Robb raped her. Was that her fault? Is it her fault that it caused her to flip out earlier this morning?” 

“No!” Theon shook his head. He rushed to Ramsay and hid. “I was just little, Ramsay. I was only little…” he shook and cried onto Ramsay’s chest.

It filled his blood with fury that someone dared to defile his boy. He could see in his mind a little tiny child with a large shadow looming over him. I will kill whoever did this to my puppy. “It’s okay, puppy. Let it out, Master has you.” He rubbed Reek’s back with both hands, making soothing sounds. When it sounded like the crying was dying down a little bit, Ramsay softly asked, “Who did that to my little boy? Hmmm? Tell me, puppy.” 

Theon shuddered but felt safe now with Ramsay’s arms around him. “It wasn’t really a big deal. I was so sensitive… it was… my uncle scares me.”

Ramsay shut his eyes to hide the horror in them. He knows all about Euron and his ways. Christ, and I am to let my father bring him to see this fucking sadistic pedophile? “Oh, Reek, baby. No wonder you are scared to go tomorrow. I am going to try and speak to father, hell, I will even try to enlist Walda on my side first. If he thinks you’ll flip out upon seeing Euron, maybe he won’t bring you? It is a long shot, but we can try it if you want. Otherwise, like I said, Euron will get a fucking bullet to the head if he gets too close to you. And I promise you, Reek. He is on borrowed fucking time now, puppy.” 

“You’re not going to  _ tell _ everyone… are you?” He nuzzled into Ramsay and started to feel heavy with exhaustion. “It probably wasn’t… I’m not trying to be so fucking dramatic. I just… he just scares me. I don’t even… I don’t have a story for what happened. There are just things I remember, and I only remember them like… they’re happening and then when I’m not crazy, they really don’t seem real anymore. It just makes me think I’m insane and I just have to not think about it and try to fake being together and strong and I thought…” he lost track of what he was even trying to say and just pressed into Ramsay. “I don’t know…” he muttered. “I’m glad I have you to crawl and hide in. I was always running…”

“No need to run anymore, sweetie. Master will take care of everything, don’t worry. If you do have to go anyway, I’ll be watching to protect you. Father and Locke won’t let anyone hurt you either. I am only going to tell those who need to know, puppy. But if father doesn’t know and you are being bothered by that pirate peice of shit...this way father will take care to keep you even closer. Now, I want you to get a nap in...but I will wake you for your next dose of..” Ramsay squinted at the bottles, “Painkillers and antibiotics at suppertime. You have to wake up to eat anyhow later. For now I want my good boy to obey his Master and sleep. I’ll snuggle you until you are asleep. And look, here is your ankle chain, I am going to attach it for you. Do you want that, puppy? Hmm, my good boy?” 

“Yes, Master.” Reek started to relax. He was so very tired already. “Thank you. Please don’t leave me for very long. Please? I’m sorry… I ruined it… downstairs. I’m sorry I’m a mess. I try to be perfect for you.” He yawned as his blinks grew longer.

“Foolish, silly pup. You ruined nothing. Everything for me got better once you came to me of your own accord finally. With those big eyes I have adored for years. And earlier, Reek, that was more than fun. Don’t be surprised if I try and have us try that again. At least as long as you are on meds, it seems you and Jeyne enjoyed it as much as Damon and I did. So we may take advantage of it while we can. And you are perfect, sweet puppy. I will only go as far as downstairs, if I leave the room, okay? I am not leaving you today, since I cannot be with you tomorrow morning. I will be here, if you need me and I am not in the room, you either pick up the phone, your phone, see? I have set all our numbers in it for you, remember? You call me and I will come right to you. But mostly, I will be right here, snuggling my boy. Now rest baby..sshh...my good boy.” 

“Thank you, Master. I love you. Will you tell me a story? About when you saw me at the bar that first night? I’ll tell you all about it whenever you want. I remember everything.” Reek closed his eyes and sighed, wrapping his arms around Ramsay’s chest and curling a leg over Ramsay’s thighs.

In a low sweet voice, Ramsay began. “That first night wasn’t the first I had seen you but it was the first time, I could finally get so close to you. I nearly cried just at that very thought you know. I was actually shaking like a young teen on a first date and you had no idea who I even was! I had my friends with me, my boys and I had to hide how I felt in front of them. Even though they weren’t stupid, they knew. When you ever touched my arm, leaned closer to me, it was like lightning went through me.” He heard a soft snore and smiled. 

He texted Damon and his father while Reek laying sleeping on him.

 

**Asswipe, how is whatever? reek is sleeping but i am trapped under him. Got an issue. Euron fucking Greyjoy molested my reek when he was a child. Going to text father but he might not care. I want us there with sniper rifles in case. Skinner will keep an eye on Jeyne. We can leave the chain on her ankle while we are out.**

 

Ramsay heard Damon yell, “JESUS CHRIST!” through the wall as he was texted his father.

 

**Father, Reek just told me why he is so scared to go. Euron molested him as a little boy. Please, can’t he be spared this? He might flip out or Euron might try and scare him into leaving with him. Reek could bolt or attack.**

 

Damon answered first. 

 

**Fuck yes, I’ll be there with you. Poor little Reeky. Well, now I feel like a fucking asshole. No wonder he hate a guy that makes him feel like a child. :(**

 

Ramsay grinned then chuckled softly as he heard a smaller, but no less ear shattering roar.

“CHAINS ALL DAY WHILE YOU GET TO GO PLAY WITH RAMBO? WHY CAN'T I HELP KILL EURON! IF HE HURT REEK THEN I WANT TO HELP KILL HIM! AFTER HAVING HIM AS A CLIENT WHEN I FIRST STARTED...HE IS ONE SICK FUCKER! WHY CAN’T I HELP? WHY DO I NEED TO WEAR CHAINS?” It was clear from her voice that her latest dose of pain medication had kicked in. He didn’t envy Damon at all.

“Damn it!” Reek pulled his head up to look at Ramsay with large, pitiful eyes. “I am not talking to Jeyne about it! Please! She’s going to try to make me talk about it! I’M NOT FUCKING TALKING ABOUT IT, JEYNE!” He screamed to the wall. “Only you, please?” He said, yawning, almost as if it wasn’t a question. He laid back on Ramsay’s chest. “I was having a nice dream about you…” he complained but started snoring softly soon

Ramsay grinned at his silly puppy and listened to the now muffled yelling from Damon’s room. Too bad she is still going, he could have had Damon chat with him downstairs, but then again, Reek needs to be with his Master. 

His phone beeped and he saw his father has responded.

 

**I already knew that, Ramsay. It was quite obvious if you ever watched the way Theon acted around his uncle. Had you paid less attention to your obsession with snatching Theon for yourself, perhaps you would have noticed. He will go to the services. He will be carefully protected and watched. Do not attempt to sway my mind anymore. I will become annoyed. Ten o'clock and I will not suffer any delays.**

 

Ramsay sneered at his phone and started to calm himself by petting Reek’s sweet little head.


	39. Please Don't Lose Me

 

Ramsay wanted to make the most of every second he had left of holding his Reek before his father took him for the services. He believed his father will not allow anyone to physically injure or snatch away his boy. But he knows his father well, he would dangle Theon Greyjoy as bait or as a trophy depending on each person he speaks with.

He would allow Euron to stare at him, maybe he even touch his shoulder and talk to his poor scared puppy. That filth shouldn’t be allowed to breathe the same air as his sweet boy. Asha will try to talk her brother into coming home.

How mentally destroyed will his puppy become? What if Reek panics and bolts? What if Locke hurts him when he brings him down? So many worries but he only has this morning left. He needs to make it wonderful for his puppy. The more relaxed he can make Reek..the easier it will be for the pup.

So as the sun started to blush then bloom, Ramsay nibbled, nosed and whispered his little pet awake. He gave him his medications, then his vitamins and helped him to use the bathroom. Wrapping his pet up in what seemed to be his favorite blanket, the one always on Ramsay’s bed, he carried him down the hall.

With a teasing lilt, Ramsay began to banter with his boy. “I am telling you that Gordon Ramsay cannot compare to the delights I can cook! Wait until you have tried my eggs! You will expire in delight, you will squirm and come in your boxers at the taste!”

He stopped at Damon’s door and gave it a thud with the flat of his foot, hard.

“GOOD MORNING, DARLINGS! BREAKFAST WILL BE SERVED IN TWENTY MINUTES! AMAZING CULINARY DELIGHTS DESIGNED TO MAKE YOU COME AND DIE IN YOUR SEATS AT THE TASTE! REEK AGREES WITH ME!”

Theon giggled and snuck a hand out of the blanket to clasp Ramsay’s shirt.

Ramsay started to jog down the stairs with his puppy clinging to him, it made him feel a thousand feet tall. His charm wasn't just working for his puppy, he was _feeling_ funny and goofy. _Holy shit, did I accidently take one of his morphine pills?_ It was a euphoria that only his puppy produced. He remembers how Reek always refers to their attraction as an opiate, an addiction. Maybe he was right. All he knows is he is becoming as foolish as his puppy. Then again Reek proved to be as deadly with a gun as Ramsay. Huh...they say when a married couple stay together for awhile..they take on each other's traits.  

He carried Reek through the living room and saw the rolling desk chair and grinned.

“Hey baby, wanna ride in my fancy car?” Putting his puppy on the chair he began to push him towards the kitchen then made zany turns, almost slamming into things, then turning again. Then he headed into the kitchen at a slower pace. “Now, you are going to zip beside me every step as you watch the glorious wonder that is my cooking! You might even cry a little at how amazing I am! So...eggs...scrambled so fluffy like clouds in the sky…” He got the eggs and put them on the counter, bent to get a skillet.

“Now my recipes are top secret, but I trust you not to tell anyone. First we use olive oil and we add a spoonful or twelve of mayonnaise...then the tabasco sauce of course… What? You don’t agree?”

Theon winced and shrugged.“I wouldn't tell Apollo how to make a sunrise. Or Persephone how to pick a flower,” he added ironically. He smirked. “You should give me lots of protein before I leave.” He almost made a stupid joke, but his stomach twisted at the thought of leaving with Roose to meet with ghosts. Roose thought he was defective, a useless waste of money. He could be sold again…

Ramsay put butter in the skillet then went to get seasonings. “Let’s see, ah ah! perfect! Okay, so we have cilantro, marjoram, sage, something brown, I think it is either cinnamon or a meat seasoning, either way... Perfect!”

He came back with salt, pepper,onion powder and garlic powder. As he cooked he continued to tell Reek what a wonderful cook he was. “Protein, huh? I think Damon and Jeyne would be pissed if I jacked off into their eggs..then again, it would be funny as fuck! Great idea, puppy!”

Smirking, Ramsay grabbed a package of thin breakfast sausages and pulled another skillet out. “I guess I’ll just have to give you my meat during breakfast. Just put it right there on the table for you.” Leering at Reek, he turned the heat up until the sausages hissed. Then he added the stirred and seasoned eggs.

“Reek, do me a favor sweetie. I want you to get me the cheese in the fridge, the good cheese. Not yellow, Reek. And you may not use your bad foot or your bad hand... and don’t get out of that seat. If you fail there is a punishment... I will only let you have three of these links, instead of five.” He finished in a light joking voice, giving his puppy a tousle on the head. “Get the cheese for me, good boy.”

Theon looked behind him and pushed off of the counter with his good foot. He bumped into the refrigerator and used the handle to turn himself around.He tried to open the door, but only pulled himself into it. He huffed and pushed his foot against the floor. When he tried to pull the door open now, he pulled himself out of the chair. Theon sank quietly and tried to push himself up. Two hands gripped him under his arms without warning and he turned to strike in a panic.

“Shit!” Damon put Reek down on the counter and held the bridge of his nose. “Motherfucker! You shits need to leave my million dollar face alone.” He walked over to Jeyne, sitting at the table and knelt to her for comfort. “ _Jeeeyyynnnneee._ Look at my poor nose!”

Jeyne giggled and then kissed his nose. Maybe it was the four different pills she had to swallow earlier. She knew one was a painkiller, one was an antibiotic, one a vitamin and the last was anti anxiety. Damon had explained it to her. But today she felt different. Not loopy and wanting to yell like yesterday. She felt...calm. Warm and fuzzy and a little daring, that was the painkiller, of course. But this new thing...it felt like it was only starting something… that the calm will become something even better.

“Ooohh...poor Damie!” She patted his face and then gently rubbed her nose on his and smiled.

The rage tensing his muscles evaporated. He grinned at Jeyne, warming under her affection. “You have to protect me, baby. He’s a snippy puppy,” he said quietly.

Theon looked at the refrigerator from his spot on the counter then at Damon. “Well! Don’t fucking sneak up on me! I’m fucking… it’s not a good day. I’m sorry. Don’t- you don’t have to touch me. Not from behind, for fucks sake.” He gripped the counter top with white knuckles, trying to will himself to disappear.

Ramsay had been cooking quietly, allowing Reek the freedom to defend himself against Damon. Something told him it was important to support but not solve this one. Besides, Damon and Reek had to learn to live together the same as Ramsay and Jeyne had. And it took time and sadly, Robb Stark, before that happened. However, now it was time for that support. He turned the heat low on the stove then very calmly walked behind Jeyne. He suddenly lifted Jeyne up and put her on top of the fridge. When he lifted her, the girl kicked and got very mouthy.

“HEY! PUT ME DOWN! I DON’T BELONG TO YOU, RAMSAY! I’LL BITE YOU! I’LL...I’LL, HEY! YOU SON OF A...WAFFLEMAKER...KITTENSTEALER….YOUR GRANDMOTHER ROASTS SOCKS IN HELL! DAMON, YOU CAN’T MUZZLE ME IT WASN’T ANY SWEARING!”

She pouted as she sat on the fridge, then started to giggle instead and looked at Theon stuck on a counter. “What are they doing to us?”

Ramsay went around Damon towards the fridge and mildly commented, “Seems your girl doesn’t like it when I surprise her from behind either. Maybe if I had said something before grabbing her. Good thing afterwards I put her somewhere she can get down from in an emergency. She could jump down, right? Sure, she might break an ankle, no worse than Reek trying to jump off a counter with a busted thumb and bad foot, right?”

“OK, RAMSAY! I saw him fall and tried to help. I’ll let him know I’m there next time.” He turned to harass Reek as payment for his own embarrassment somehow, but saw how shaken the little runt was and really did feel sorry. He remembered the text from last night and looked to Jeyne for some clue as to what he should do as he pulled her down into his arms.

Grinning at him, Jeyne wrapped her arms around him and whispered, “Just tell Reek you are sorry and let it go. He doesn’t want us to talk about what is bothering him, but we can just try and support him. By being there and either making him calmer, or making him laugh. He is really scared, he has to see these people who hurt him and Ramsay won’t be there to hold him.”

Ramsay got the cheese and on his way back to the stove stopped and slid the coffee maker closer to Reek. He put everything to make coffee within his pet’s reach. “Here barista! We demand excellent coffee, if you please!” He gave his puppy a fast kiss, then grabbed his neck and bit gently on Reek’s ear. “I love you, sweetheart.” Then he shredded cheese into the eggs and turned the flame up. “Hey, one of you over there become useful and turn these sausages for me!”

A goofy grin spread across Reek’s face and he swooned a little.

Damon set Jeyne down and smacked his fist into his palm, rocking on his feet a little. Jeyne slipped past Damon and headed to turn the sausages. She was warm, fuzzy and still in a positive good mood. She wanted to help and since Damon hadn’t said to stay..

“Well, uh… we’ll be watching you. Um, you know… like, I’ll do whatever I can to protect you so…”

Reek smiled and knocked a spoon against the cone to settle the grounds. “How did you meet Ramsay?”

That took Damon by surprise and he looked at Ramsay, trying to remember. It almost seemed like they really were brothers until that question was put to him.

“Last night I was remembering when I, uh, saw Ramsay the first time. I remember when I saw Jeyne the first time.” He laughed and covered his face. “I think I said, ‘I’m Theon, want to fuck? And my some miracle she didn’t knee me in the balls like she did to… that fucking piece of shit.”

Damon frowned deeply at him.

“We didn’t! That was just my opener, heh. If she was a guy I would have said, “You want to fight or fuck?’ It was… it seemed funny at the time.” He looked and Jeyne and smiled. He loved that they had memories with one another that no one else had soiled. He thought she might like to share it with Damon and Ramsay too. “Jeyne! We actually made friends! Ha ha! Someone other than the fucking two faced hangers on we always dealt with. Do you remember meeting me? What did you think? I thought you were so fucking beautiful, and then I thought you were the funniest, coolest person I ever met. It only took, like, three seconds to figure that out.”

Jeyne blushed then giggled as she turned the meat over. Then she said very primly, “Actually, Damie...the first time I saw you...was way before that. You had come in with Ramsay and Skinner. And when I was done with my shift I had come up to the bar for a breather. And I saw this handsome blonde giant...with Ros all over you and you were grinning so wide, I thought your head would fall off. But you are talking about the first time we ever spoke. You and all the boys, including Ramsay were all fucked up, drunk and drugged. It made you insanely cheerful, clumsy and loud. Ramsay was warned if you started fights in the bar, he’d be banned for a month. So he brought all of you down to Petyr’s to get out aggressions in other ways. I thought you were wonderful and I was a little intimidated by your size. But to be very truthful..when Petyr picked who was going with who..I was really sad that I didn’t get to have you.” Jeyne turned red and muttered, “The sausages are done.” She turned the heat off and went to sit down. She felt bared as if she said way too much.

“I knew who you were before I kidnapped you too!” Damon said happily putting sausages on his plate without waiting for anyone else to have a chance. “I had to because, ha ha, Ramsay’s fucking obsession was my biggest pain in the ass. ‘Who is that girl?’ ‘Why is she always talking to him?’ ‘Is he fucking her?’ ‘Is she a drug dealer? An assassin?!’ Skinner tried to find intel on you, but you were like a alien that had been dropped at Kraken. No records we could find anywhere. I tailed you the very few times you ever went out. Hey! Do you remember… gods, what is that guys name? There was this awful fuckhead who was stalking you. He had a scar on his right eye. You know how one night he followed you to Subway and then he disappeared? That was me! I felt like your guardian angel or something.”

Jeyne took sausages from Damon’s plate for her own. “That was you? Damie! You have no idea how much that freaked me out! Poor Th...Reek had to come with me everywhere for months. I dragged him out when I had to go anywhere. One time I made him go out and buy my tampons and advil because I was nervous to go. Then again, now that I think back..I did notice after a bit..once I got used to it..I realized that no one dared to even tease me when I went out. The..well..” Jeyne turned a bit red. “I didn’t know who you were..so I sort of..referred to you as Gentle Ogre. Because you never came close, you never spoke, but you just seemed to be there. And I started to think you were someone that wanted to see me safe..”

Ramsay brought the eggs over and put a portion on each of the four plates. He set the skillet in the sink. He went to his puppy and lifted him up. “You need to eat, puppy. Damon can stop eating all the sausages on everyone and bring the coffee over.” He grinned when he saw that Reek had filled all four cups, each exactly as they liked it. “Such a wonderful, helpful good boy.” He whispered in his boy’s tender little ear before giving it a quick trace with his tongue.

He carried Reek over to the table and sat in his chair, adjusting Reek on his lap. “Do you want me to feed you? Or would you like to feed yourself, puppy?” He asked softly, squeezing his pet.

Theon hummed and sighed. “I should do it. I need to be Theon today, just until Mr. Bolton brings me home. I should practice using the crutches before I go.” Theon pursed his mouth to one side, smiling shyly. “I remember the first time I saw you.”

 

Theon bumped into Asha as he came out of the bathroom. “You’re late, Theon!”

He sniffed and rubbed his nose. “I know, I know! I’m here, aren’t I? He blinked against his wide eyes.

“You shouldn’t do that shit.”

He used a finger to push her away. “You shouldn’t hang out by the men’s room.”

“ _You_ shouldn’t use it,” she replied, arching her eyebrow. “It’s for _men_.”

“What the fuck are you supposed to use then?” he snapped.

“Whatever I fucking want,” she laughed. “It’s _my_ club.” She winked and walked away.

“No it fucking isn’t!”

“It will be!” she called flicking him off, without even bothering to look back.

“God!”

A little shit named Joff snorted as he passed Theon to use the bathroom.

“WHAT?” Theon shoved him through the bathroom door, and the slender young man stumbled into a urinal before it swung shut.

 

Theon stormed through the dining area when someone caught his eye from three tables down. The man’s large, rough looking friends were leaning in, hanging on his every word. The all burst out laughing and the back of his head turned, as he scanned the room. He slowly tapped his fingers against the table. He was bored, though he was sitting a pool of adoration. “What are you looking for?” Theon muttered under his breath.

The man turned around as if to answer. His eyes were a stunning clear hue of bright grey. The hair falling around them was a rich, deep brown, nearly black. The man’s grinned in away that made Theon shiver. _Don’t smile. Don’t smile. Don’t smile,_ he told himself but grinned all stupid and lopsided anyhow. _Shit!_ Theon quickly looked away and headed for the kitchen. Before ducking through the swinging doors, he glanced back, and still the man was staring and grinning at him.

Theon washed his hands and tied an apron around his waist. He took a deep breath and pushed through the doors again.

“Hey! Anyone else would be fired, you know!” Meera complained, though she was smiling.

“It’s my first day!” He shrugged and smiled at her. “I got lost finding my way around.”

“Very funny.”

“So, uh, what do I do?”

Meera pointed to a tray full of drinks. “Bring _that_ to _them_ .” she pointed at the creepy guy, who was _still_ staring unapologetically. His friends whispered to each other, laughing.

“Great. They look like they’re going to fucking jump me.”

“Don’t they know you _are_?” Meera said pulling the tap and doing her best impression.

Theon didn’t notice. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m Theon fucking Greyjoy!” He swallowed and picked up the tray, making a ‘here we go’ face at Meera who laughed.

 

“Here you are, gentlemen.” He set down a pitcher of beer and six glasses. He leaned closer to creepy guy, feeling drawn against his will. He knew he was moth gliding towards the brightest light he’d ever seen. He touched Creepy Guy’s arm and fought not to smile. “Hey, um, don’t you want something better?”

Ramsay had smirked and leaned forward, tilting his head as if assessing his prey. “Oh? And what would you suggest?”

“Well, what kind of drinks do you like? Sweet? Sour? Dry? What liquors do you like?” He felt so nervous, it was unbearable but exhilarating. He sucked his lip in past his teeth to chew on it. _Where the fuck is my swagger?_

Ramsay had been elated that his puppy had decided to talk to him on his own. The only reason he came to this shithole other than work reasons, spying,meetings,etc. For years watching his boy never seeing his own loving master there just waiting for him. And now he was speaking to Ramsay, he even touched his arm! His voice was soft, so he wouldn’t scare his little pup off. “Well, you seem so confident, tell you what? Why don’t you surprise me? Look at me, then go see if you can make a drink I will love. I will give you ten minutes to come back with my ultimate drink, Theon. It should become my new favorite..I hope.”

“Ha,” Theon forced himself to grin, like he always did, but Creepy Guy didn’t look like he was joking. “I don’t remember meeting you. I think I would have. Well, uh, I’ll give it my best try, Boss.”

 

Theon’s hands were trembling as he made Creepy Guy his drink.

“You need to cut down on… whatever you’re on.” Meera titled her head. “You’re making drinks?”

Theon shrugged. “One anyway.”

 

“Here you go, Boss. Hope you like it.” Theon hung around a moment as he told himself to leave with a cavalier fucking smile on his face. _I’m falling apart tonight. This shit must be cut with something…_

Ramsay took a sip and it was perfection. How could the boy know how to make a new drink he would love? It was just another sign that it was HIS BOY. “Come here, sit down with us for a moment. I love the drink and for now on, I want you to bring it to me when I arrive. And do not serve it to any other. It’s for me..you made it special for me, didn’t you?”

Theon’s lips parted as he exhaled. “Uh…” he cleared his throat and backed away. “I just started my shift. I better… I’m glad you liked it, Boss.” He left with a lopsided grin instead of a cavalier smile.

It was regrettable that he scared his puppy off..his poor lost pet..but he saw Theon’s grin and those doggie eyes opened wide. He knew who his Master was deep down inside and that was enough for him to let his puppy be skittish awhile longer. But when he had left, Ramsay left behind a regular sized tip (he never wanted to insult his puppy by trying to buy him like others) and a small note.

Remember, it is MY drink only, Theon. I’ll be back on Saturday night at ten. I expect to see you and my drink.

 

Theon re-read the note five times before crumpling it in his hand. He frowned and collected the glasses on a tray. Then raised his hand to drop the note in the near-empty pitcher. He hesitated and quickly slid it into his pocket… just so no one else would see.

 

Ramsay frowned and tapped Reek’s plate with a fork. “A little more please. Stop reminiscing and start eating, puppy. You have a lot of medication in your system and it needs food to balance out. Besides you have a big morning and I want you feeling strong. And yes, you can practice your crutches. You are right, you have to be Theon today for a little while. Well, I hope Theon would eat his whole breakfast, wouldn’t he?”

Jeyne was floating but listening as she ate and blurted out, “He only ate about as much as I did. We didn’t have much to eat and so we just got used to it. Then if we tried to eat too much...it hurt our stomachs. So the girls taught me to drink lots of water and to drink these cheap powder shakes that were chalky but would keep you from passing out. Drugs and alcohol also helped make us forget about food. Theon’s brothers were such CUNTS they wouldn’t even let him eat at the bar unless he paid for it. And Petyr’s girls couldn’t eat there at all unless it was after hours. Then it was our own food or the stuff they were going to throw away.” She was very unconcerned about what she had said. Confused, Jeyne wondered at the stunned faces of Ramsay and Damon.

Theon cleared his throat uncomfortably. “We, uh, wanted to keep our heroin chic figures anyway,” he laughed nervously. They used to assure themselves they were so hot and cool because they had the trashy look down pat.

Ramsay grabbed Reek’s chin firmly but gently. “You will never feel hunger again. I don’t want you chic, I want you well cared for. And a little more meat on you if you ever want me to let you weight lift. Right now, I wouldn’t let you do a Jane Fonda workout. You will eat three meals a day and snacks. If need be, I will force ice cream and chocolate cake down your throat. You are beautiful now, but with a little more flesh to you, I may have to hide you away forever.” He gave a kiss to his puppy then put the fork back in Reek’s hand. “Now eat.”

Theon lowered his head and poked at the stupid food he didn’t want to shove in his face. “You really think you’d like me more?” He grinned and swirled the fork around.

“That isn’t possible. It's not possible to love you anymore than I already do, foolish. But a little more flesh would make you look even more handsome, I think. But that means other men might look at you. Never mind, throw that plate out the window!” He teased, then he leaned back, sighing. “Eat at least another few bites for me, puppy. Leave those icky sausages if you want. Go for the scrambled eggs with cheese. CHEESE, REEK, EXPENSIVE CHEESE! Look, my food is exceptional, I told you that. How can you not be licking the plate with sheer delight at my eggs?”

Ramsay looked over at Jeyne who was trying to sneak Damon’s last sausage off his plate. “Jeyne! Reek has insulted me by forsaking my eggs! Tell him girl! Tell him that you never have had better eggs in your life! Tell him that you wept in holy reverence as you ate them.”

Jeyne speared that last sausage, just before Damon was about to bring his fork down for it. With a triumphant, dopey grin, she brought it to her plate. To add to the other four she has stolen and hidden under the eggs. Taking a huge forkful of eggs, she admired them dramatically. “Ramsay, these are a treasure that should be remembered forever. I ate your eggs and they were so good, I swooned. They are so delicious that I believe you should have a statue erected in the park of you holding a skillet of eggs!”

“Jeyne! Tell them how much you liked me when you met me and why.” Theon demanded with a sly grin she’d almost forgotten. He forced a forkful into his dry mouth and swallowed. “Mmmmmmm. Yep. I just came in my pants. You were right.”

Jeyne giggled and cut up the sausages to mix into the eggs. It tasted better and she walked over to Reek. “Here, honey. Try this.” She put three spoonfuls on his plate and added a little pepper. She was little unsteady from the medicine combination and to be honest, she really hadn't eaten much of the breakfast either. Turning a little clumsily, she swung way too close to Ramsay’s head. In a very loud voice, she cupped her hand as if telling a secret and imparted to his left eye, “REEK HAS A DELICATE STOMACH. HE HAS AN EASIER TIME EATING FOOD THAT IS CHOPPED KIND OF FINE. DON’T SAY ANYTHING IT MIGHT EMBARRASS HIM. OH AND HE LOVES A TOUCH OF PEPPER, IT SEEMS TO SETTLE HIS STOMACH.”

Theon slammed his fist into the table. “GOD DAMN IT, JEYNE! I’m trying to get you to make me feel bigger not smaller! AND ITS GINGER, NOT PEPPER! You’re fucking high again!” He gritted his teeth and quickly stuffed his face eating just in the hopes of getting away from everyone. He dropped the fork and tried to calm down before looking at Ramsay. He took a deep breath and asked his plate, “Could I please try using the crutches now?”

Jeyne furrowed her brow and turned from Ramsay to Theon so fast, her long black hair whipped across Ramsay’s face in a full slap that could be heard. Her finger was nearly in Theon’s face, “No, you are high! Or we both are! It’s not my fault! I didn’t have customers that had fancy pills like this!”

In a stage whisper, Jeyne asked, “IS IT SOMETHING NEW YOU STOLE FROM YOUR BROTHERS?” Then she got sidetracked and turned fast again. This time Reek was the recipient of a hair whipping. “Damie? HOW COME HE GETS TO HAVE CRUTCHES? I WANT CRUTCHES TOO!”

Ramsay burst out laughing and said, “Damon, I think Reek is going to be the pet biting this time if you don’t move her! Reek isn’t finding her as funny as we are.”

“Aw, ha ha! Come here, baby. Leave the puppy alone. _No_ petting Jeyne. Come on. Come here right now.”

The nails on Theon’s left hand scratched into the table.

Jeyne pouted but she gave Theon one last pat to his pretty hair and started to walk back to Damon. She stood in front of him as if she couldn’t remember why she was there. Then gave him a sunny smile and threw herself at him. “I think Reek might be on drugs, Damie. He needs an in..inter...interaction. I feel happy, too happy..could I please just have some bread and butter? I think I can eat that and might feel less...this. We need to find an xbox for Reek so he can get well again. Not an xbox, Reebox! No..”

Ramsay gently pulled Reek’s hand back from the table. “Alright, pup. You can give up on breakfast. You have to eat at least a power bar or drink one Ensure before you leave then. Why don’t we go look at those crutches, alright?”

“I’ll drink the Ensure,” he mumbled.

Damon picked Jeyne up and sat her back down in her chair. “I’ll get you toast and butter, baby. _Jeyne,_ ” he knelt down, “I know you feel funny but this is _not_ playtime with the puppy. STAY.” Damon grabbed some bread and popped it in the toaster.

Jeyne gave a deep dramatic loud sigh but had mumbled, “Yes Master.” She started to watch the sunbeam coming through the window. A bird came to sit on a tree branch and Jeyne watched it.

Ramsay got Reek the Ensure and handed it to him. “Want me to carry you into the other room, or would you like me to bring the crutches in here?”


	40. Recreating Nightmares

 

“Could you bring them here please, Master?” Theon rubbed his face. If one more fucking person called him a goddamn dog again he was going to scream. He had to build all his fucking walls back up and slip all his masks back on.

Ramsay came back with the crutches and saw how his puppy was struggling. He was trying so hard to recreate that shield of Theon Greyjoy. He hated it and yet knew it had to happen for Reek to make it through this. “Here you go. Tell you what, until you return from this fucking service...you can call me Ramsay. Now give these crutches a try, honey.”

“Thanks,” Theon whispered. “I really needed that.” He stood on his good leg and tried the crutches, quickly finding he couldn’t use the right one with his lame, swollen hand. He sighed and tried hobbling around with just the left crutch.

“Well?” He asked after awhile. “I think this will do, don’t you? It’s just a funeral, not a marathon,” he tried to joke. “Could, um, would you please help me shower and get dressed?” Theon smiled suddenly. “I just thought of something to look forward to, I think, a way to help me go back to being your puppy when I return.” He got the same look on his face that he had when Ramsay said the vodka tonic he’d made was  _ perfect. _

Intrigued, Ramsay said, “Oh really? Hmm...let me help you upstairs and you can tell me about it. Unless it is something you wanted to surprise me with?” He gave the same smile he had given back at the bar that night. “Do you want to try and use the crutch on the stairs or would you rather I carry you?” 

He was careful to ask instead of order. As much as he hated to do it, Ramsay knew Theon had to emerge to face the day. There was no way defenseless helpless Reek could be seen by Euron. Ramsay knew if Euron saw what his puppy was truly like, that pedophelic cunt would never stop trying to steal him.

“Shit. I don’t think we have time for me to hobble up and down,” he admitted. “Ha ha,” he slid an arm around Ramsay as he practiced different ways to say it in his head. “It sounds so stupid, but I think you’d like it. Its um…” Theon started laughing at himself and tried to sound really suave just because he was such a horny, desperate, idiot he had to laugh or cry. It was pretty funny though. “Like, you training and rewarding me, right?” He whispered into Ramsay’s ear, snickering.

“I love that, you want me to train and reward you, sweetheart. When you get home?” He teased as he carried his pet up the stairs and towards the bathroom. 

“No, no, I mean this one thing. I could have showed you with breakfast. You know, um, it’s probably too stupid. You can just laugh at me if it is, ok? You know that, ha ha, trick where a dog had a bone on its nose and it begs and begs and waits… would you like that?”

Ramsay grinned and gave his puppy’s lip a quick bite. “I fucking love that idea, babe. I shall hold you to it. Now let’s get you showered up for this bullshit.” He helped Reek into the shower and adjusted the water. Then he shed his clothes and stepped in. He soaped up a washcloth and held his boy from behind for extra support. With one hand the cloth soaped up his pet’s body gently. The other hand was on his pet’s cock and he started to slowly stroke him. In a low, thick voice, Ramsay spoke into that perfect little ear he wants to bite so badly.

“Hush, no words, puppy. Not a single word, sounds are alright, but not a word. I want you to hear me, just listen and feel good while Master washes you. Now..I know what you are up against today. Even though I will be there to make sure no one hurts, steals or kills you...I cannot prevent anyone from facing you, speaking with you. Including that fucking ballsack of an uncle. So I am going to allow Theon Greyjoy to come back full force.”

He stroked a little faster now and said, “Reek, Master gives you permission to be Theon Greyjoy until after the services. You give them Theon’s best most arrogant fuck you all grin and attitude. Not the Theon that gave in either, because this boy NEVER has to give in to ANYONE but his Master. But the Theon that could charm and insult with the best of them. The Theon that SURVIVED his uncle and his brothers. You have my permission to be that Theon. And you have my permission to come whenever you are ready to, honey.”

Theon let every word build him up inside. He nodded and twisted his neck to kiss Ramsay, then sighed in his mouth and came in a quick burst on the shower floor. “Ahh,” his shoulders melted completely and he leaned back into Ramsay. Theon nodded again and thought maybe he could do this.

 

Jeyne waited for her toast and watched her buddy try to hop around on a crutch. She couldn't remember why he needed a crutch and almost asked. Then she remembered Damon told her not to bother Reek. “I’m hungry. Damon, I want cheese on my butter on my toast, please!” 

Her head swiveled around following a squirrel outside, then she added, “I like tea. Walda makes very good tea, did you know that, Damie? And she served me croissants. I never had one of those before but they were really good. I want to go grocery shopping and buy some!” 

With a tiny giggle, Jeyne suddenly sunk back in her chair, feeling a more calm euphoria now. It was on the edge of hysteria but not really and Jeyne knew then something was wrong. A percocet or two plus an antivan should not make her feel this way, no this was something else. Jeyne started to call out to Damon to tell him...but there was a wind chime that was shiny. If only  she could remember what she wanted to tell Damie.

_ Everything, I want to tell him everything. _

“Oooo, grocery shopping! We need to do that. I’ll have to… tell Ramsay. That could be fun huh?” Damon gave Jeyne her strange request and sat down to smile at her.

“I need to have butter and cheese on my toast, always have, don’t know why just always liked it that way. It was one of the few things my hands could make when I was a little girl.” Jeyne proceeded to tell him several stories of her through the years in between asking for the toast. 

Damon kept nodding. “Uh huh. Uh huh.” He liked her stories, but sometimes they didn’t go anywhere and that was a little frustrating. “OH LOOK IT’S REEK!” He forgot all about protecting Reek from her hyperactivity and gladly threw him under the bus as he struggled along on his crutch.

“Hey. How do I look?” Theon flashed a charming grin and gestured towards himself with a grand wave of his hand and an ironic arch of his eyebrow.

Instantly, Jeyne blurted out, “You look wonderful! Your eyes are really glowing and confident! That suit looks really good on you! It really does! I like it a real lot.” She did like his outfit but why was she so eager to answer him honestly and right away? Again, instinct told her something was off..but then someone else spoke and she forgot all about that again.

“Wow, really? Thanks, Jeyne.” Theon smiled but furrowed his brow. “You’re… not going to be a smartass or climb all over me? Are you feeling ok?”

The compulsion to answer right away and honestly came over her. “I really want to, but Damie said I couldn’t jump on you or tease you. So I won’t. I don’t feel bad or good but I feel like...I want to tell you...I do...I want to tell you...I do but...I DON’T KNOW! I CAN’T ANSWER YOU!” The sharp panic suddenly stabbed through her, how can she not know? How can she not answer? She started to get tears in her eyes and then she whined deep in her throat.

“Ok, Jeynie,” Damon said kindly. He picked her up gingerly and carried her to the living room. “Why don’t you tell me a happy story, sweetheart? Do you want to tell me your favorite video you made with Theon or what kind of video you’d like to make this weekend? Would that make you feel better? Can you entertain big, dumb Damie?” He teased gently giving her little kisses.

Jeyne giggled at the kisses but she instantly started to talk. She told him a funny story from the brothel. Then she told him about her favorite video made with Theon. Jeyne admitted she would like to make a video about...about...about..and that is where she was stuck. She did not know, her brain allowed for no creative thought for some reason. She wanted to tell Damon that she couldn’t think only answer but that is when two things happened at once. Reek and Ramsay entered the room which was distracting and Roose Bolton showed up.

Roose looked at Theon approvingly and asked if he was ready to go.

Theon smiled bravely. “Yes, Sir. Ramsay made sure I was ready just as you asked.”

Locke came to stand between Ramsay and Theon. “One crutch, huh? Too bad your broken hand and foot aren’t on the same side,” Locke laughed. He had a hand in his pocket but seemed to hold the other one out in case Theon fell.

Roose walked over to Jeyne and Damon sitting on the couch. He bent down without a word to Damon, only looking at Jeyne. “Young lady, I hope you remembered to take all your medications this morning?” 

Eagerly Jeyne nodded. “Oh Damie made sure I took each one. Four of them. One for anxiety, one for infection, one for pain, one for vitamins.”

Roose said, “Excellent, Jeyne. Now, tell me what Damon and Ramsay plan to do as soon as Theon leaves with me?”

Without hesitation though horror screamed in her mind somewhere, Jeyne promptly replied, “They will follow at a distance with sniper gear in case Theon needs help.”

“Thank you, Jeyne.” Roose nodded to Locke.

Locke slipped around Ramsay and stuck a syringe in his neck. “Shhh, goodnight, brat prince,” Locke laughed.

Ramsay’s eyes bulged then started to instantly droop. “You! Fucker! NO NO! REEK! NO!” He started to sway and then he managed to look at Reek. “You..can...do this..be Theon..have..permiss..” Ramsay slid down to the floor, limp and eyes fluttered shut.

Theon watched Ramsay with a stony face, but he didn’t take his eyes off of him. He silently assured Ramsay he would and told himself again that he could do this.

Damon inhaled sharply and pulled Jeyne closer. “I guess that’s a ‘no’ then?” he mumbled.

Roose looked back at the couple on the couch and threw a little bottle over to Damon. “These are the real anti-anxiety pills that Qyburn gave for her. You can give me back my truth medication later. And I know exactly how many pills are in there in case you or Ramsay think to steal some for your own purposes. I wish I could trust you, Damon. But you are very loyal to my son...also, you ARE in love with the daughter of Petyr Baelish. Until I am satisfied that she and her father have truly severed connections that are not sanctioned by myself, I will not trust her. And I don’t have the time to take advantage of her current state to find out more. Besides, the pills are short acting. WIthin another twenty minutes, it should be over.”

Damon saw Locke approach in the corner of his field of vision and grabbed his wrist, twisting it with no lack of pleasure. “Wait, Sir, who will watch over Jeyne?”

Roose smirked and said, “Kenneth and some Freys should be sufficient. Or would you like me to have her sedated too? If not, then I suggest you release Locke’s wrist and allow him to inject you.” Roose signaled to a Frey who called forth Skinner. 

As soon as Skinner saw Ramsay passed out on the floor, he did something he’d been aching to do and slapped Reek hard across the face. 

“Alright, I probably deserve that,” Theon mumbled.

Jeyne launched herself off the couch with a screech to attack Skinner. Damon quickly caught her and pulled her back. “Jeyne, no!” Once he pulled her back, Locke administered the second injection. Damon gave Jeyne a hug. “Skinner…” he shook his head to warn Skinner about her and passed out.

“I hope I didn’t overestimate his size,” Locke laughed shrugging. “Its enough tranquilizer for a horse.” He leaned closer to Jeyne and Skinner knew enough about him, without knowing their terrible history, to come to her side. 

“Let me help you upstairs to your room, ok?”

Jeyne might be drugged but she is not stupid. Even as she worried for Damon, she worried if Locke hurt her, she wouldn’t have a chance to help him later. Stepping closer to Skinner, she clutched his arm and lowered her eyes. “Yes, thank you.” She said submissively to Skinner, grateful he was offering his protection.

Roose looked amused and called off Locke. “Enough, Locke. We must get Theon to his family services. Walda is waiting in the car and it is rude to keep a lady waiting. We should leave now. Theon, here is your coat, it is one I bought for Ramsay. He wore it for a  few functions I required him to attend. I thought it might bring you some comfort to wear it.”

Theon was surprised and blinked at Roose. “Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that very much. I think it will help. I will behave well and follow any orders you give me, Sir.” He quickly looked away.

Locke opened the door for them. “Bye, bye, sleeping beauties,” Locke laughed.

Theon waited for Mr. Bolton’s instruction or to follow his lead. This was going to be a long afternoon and he could only hope the car ride there would be longer.

Roose nodded at Theon with approval. “Follow me, Theon. If you need assistance to the car, Locke can help you.” He walked out the door and towards the car where Walda waited in the back seat.

As soon as the door shut, Jeyne let go of Skinner and ran upstairs. “I need to get the medical kit!” She yelled behind her so Skinner wouldn’t chase her down thinking she was trying to bolt. 

“Wait! Jeyne?” He looked nervously at Damon’s unconscious body, then up the stairs. “What are you doing? You can’t hurt yourself! AND DON’T FUCKING THINK ABOUT HITTING ME!”

Jeyne rolled her eyes and yelled back, “I won’t hurt myself and I won’t hurt you either! I just need something from the medical kit! I am coming right back downstairs, I promise!” She ran into the bathroom and flipped the box open. Seeing the adrenaline shots, Jeyne smiled with relief and grabbed them all. She ran back downstairs and skidded past Skinner. She winced with some pain in her back when she bent over Damon. “This will take time to work on him so…” She jammed the needle into his arm and depressed the plunger. “He will need more I bet.” 

Then she ran over to Ramsay and knelt down to administer a dose to him. She expected one to work on him. She depressed the plunger then held the used needle, waiting to see if she needed more. “Oh, please let this work. Come on, Ramsay, wake up! Theon really fucking needs you right now! Please? Wake up!”

He twitched, his eyes fluttered but that was all and Jeyne screamed, “SHITFIRE UNICORNS! FUCK ME! RAMSAY! YOU ARROGANT CRAZED HUMAN HUNTING MOTHERLOAD WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!” 

Her hand gave him a sharp slap that cracked through the room. It was hard enough that she yelled in pain with it. “Ouch, look what you did to my hand!”

Ramsay winced and started moving as if fighting out of something, muttering nonsense.  

“Skinner! Please get me a glass of cold water, or a water bottle, hurry!” She pleaded, staring at the man who was white at her daring. 

Ramsay muttered something about losing a hand and then she heard him slur out, ‘Reek’. “Yes, that’s right! Reek is in trouble! HE NEEDS YOU! REEK NEEDS HIS MASTER! WAKE UP, COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN’T TAKE MY HAND FOR HITTING YOU IF YOU CAN’T EVEN MANAGE TO WAKE UP!” Jeyne couldn’t believe her own daring, but nothing would get to Ramsay like a threat or challenge. “Hurry with the water, Skinner!”     

 

Theon felt sick when they parked. He looked at Walda and smiled. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he whispered. “Jeyne really likes you.”

Walda touched his hand. “Stay with us, Theon. Stay close.”

Locke opened his door. He turned to her and asked frantically, “How do I look?”

“Oh!” Walda beamed warmly. “Just like a prince!”

Theon grinned and winked at her.

 

There was a crowd of people smoking in front of the church. Asha burst out of the black sea and came marching towards him. “Baby brother…” she stopped in front of him and stared at Roose. “Thank you for bringing him.” 

Roose gave a small nod and murmured “Of course, it was the proper thing to do.” 

Asha took Theon’s arm and patiently lead him to the caskets. “We have to receive people. Mother couldn’t come.”

“Ma…” Theon grimaced. 

“Theon, Uncle Euron came.”

Theon groaned but forced a wicked grin. “ _ Super _ .”

“I’m right here.” Asha stopped in between the caskets. 

“Hold on.” He made his way to Maron’s casket and touched his cold white hand. Theon laid his crutch against the cherrywood and knelt on a beam like the ones he used to pull from pews in front of him when he was little. He had carved a jolly roger onto one. Theon made the sign of the cross and said a hail Mary.

“I remember when father died,” he whispered to Maron. “I kept smiling at his funeral like I will at yours. You found me in the parking lot when I had broke down. I don’t know how you got there or why you came to look for me, but you hugged me and held me, then left without saying anything. I’ll always remember that.” Theon crossed himself again and struggled to standing.

He put on a sly, knowing smirk and went to join his sister. 

They both shook hands for what felt like hours. They both smiled and were asked, for the first time in awhile, if they were also twins. Asha laughed.

 

“You do look very handsome.” Asha muttered at some point.

“So do you.” Theon smirked.

“So he didn’t cut off your sense of humor then?” Asha retorted.

Theon’s neck snapped at he looked at her not understanding how she could know, but the slowly blooming horror on her face made him realize his mistake.

“That was  _ bullshit _ , right?” She rasped in his ear.

“Of course it was.”

“Asha,” Euron tilted his head in mock sympathy and extended his long arms. He hadn’t aged at all. Theon’s chest went tight.

“You can fuck right off.” Asha said with the same grin they all shared.

“Theon!” Walda called waving him over. 

“Excuse me,” Theon uttered and began to make his way to the small Bolton group watching him.

“What happened here?” Euron’s long cold fingers wrapped around Theon’s shoulder before he got far. “What kind of fate is befalling my nephews?” Euron tilted his head, and touched his chest dramatically. “Looking at you,” Euron plucked Theon’s frozen wrist and pulled back his sleeve, “I have to worry that whatever dark force moved against your brothers is attacking you as well, just… more slowly. That’s almost worse, isn’t it?”

Theon pulled his arm away, completely bereft of any answer. He made his way to Roose as well and quickly as he could.

Roose put Theon in a chair next to Walda. “Calm yourself and breathe. No one here can leave with you. You will stay where I can see you at all times. Do not speak with your uncle if you don’t wish it. If he insists, tell him you must speak with me first. You are doing very well, Theon. If I hadn’t seen you with my son..I’d actually believe you were this young man you are acting out. How stressful to always have had to be on stage like that. It must be calming to know Ramsay will never make you act for him that way. Right after the services, we we’ll take you back to him. He will wake up with you in his arms.”   

“Thank you, Sir,” Theon said with a cavalier smile but he meant it with all his heart, and knew Roose would understand he was keeping up his act, not showing disrespect. He sighed and waved to one of cousins.

Theon had to sit up front with his sister for the services. It didn’t take very long, there was only so much lying the Father could be paid to do. Asha squeezed his hand. “You have to ride with me now, to the burial.”

“I remember how to do this.” Theon grinned and watched them close Maron’s casket. He supposed it would never be opened again, and maybe that was the last time light would touch his face. “I want to be cremated.”

“Me too. I’ll see to it if you do.”

“Sure.” Theon gave her another sharp smile and stood with her help.

 

They were silent the whole ride to the cemetery, but Asha rolled down the window and offered Theon a cigarette. 

 

Theon waved the smoke away as soon as he pulled himself out of the limo. He coughed and followed Asha to their second set of reserved seating.

Walda gave him a little wave before the final rites and blessings were given. Theon closed his eyes and missed his mother when he smelled the incense.

At last it was over and people gathered around him to shake his hand and give Asha a hug. He kept glancing at Euron despite his best intentions, and every time he found Euron looking back, studying him. 

“What does he want?” Theon managed to ask Asha in between receiving condolences.

She didn’t have a chance to answer.

A man took his hand. “I’m so sorry, Theon.”

He didn’t recognize Jon at first. “Jon!” Tears came to his eyes instantly. “Oh, fuck! How? I thought you were deployed on the other side of the world!”

Jon frowned. “It’s a long, bad story. Hey,” his serious expression warmed. “You’re… sober?”

“Oh, ha.” Theon wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Yeah, yeah! I’m all clean and shit.”

“New girlfriend?” Jon grinned.

“Ha ha, no, nothing like that. Shit. It’s so good to see you. I can’t believe you came. Thank you, Jon.”

Jon wrapped him in a warm embrace and Theon cried onto his shoulder. Jon’s hand moved up to wrap around the back of his head as the other rubbed his back. Jon pulled away suddenly. “What happened to your back? What happened to you?”

“You’re just so fucking cut now, you must see everyone differently.” Theon grinned and slid on the sunglasses Ramsay had lent him. 

Jon pulled them off and handed them to him. “What the fuck is happening? Do you have AIDS?”

“ _ What?! _ ”

“That’s what… it’s just something one of your ex-... well? What is it?”

“Don’t laugh.”

“Ok.”

“Skateboarding.” 

Jon leaned back looking Theon over with a pronounced frown. “You’re an idiot.”

Theon burst out laughing and slowly Jon joined him. “Why? Skateboarding how old are you? Thirty?”

“No! Yeah, but, maybe too old. It’s better than drugs, isn’t it? Ha ha.”

“Well, hey, when can I see you?”

“Huh… um, man that’s a good question. I have a new job as a paralegal and the hours are intense.” Why the fuck didn’t he just say he was bartending somewhere else? He knew shit about law! “So much fucking paperwork, but it’s kept me out of bars so…”

“Well,” Jon pouted. He was so huge now and Theon was so thin but he still made the exact same Jon faces. “I mean… I thought you… I got your message.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“I’m worried about you.”

“No, no!” Theon gulped and smiled. “Me? Come on! I’ll work it out, ok? We’ll work something out.” Jon hugged him again. Theon breathed him in. “I love you, Jon.”

“I love you too, brother.”

“Heh.”

“Hey, where the fuck is Robb, by the way?”

“Shit.” Theon wiped his eyes again. “I don’t know. We had a falling out a few weeks ago. He didn’t exactly support my new life… choices.”

Jon frowned. “You haven’t said anything to make fun me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Theon…”

Theon shook his head and threw his hands up. “It’s a fucking funeral!”

“You made fun of me at your father’s funeral.”

“No I-”

“You said, ‘You’re emo ass couldn’t find a black fucking shirt to wear?’”

“Well…” Theon laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

“You told me to ‘stop fucking crying’ and called me a pussy.” 

Theon laughed harder than he had in a long time. Jon started laughing in spite of himself like he always had and Theon leaned in to him. He noticed Walda waving him over.  “I better go.” He shook Jon’s hand and smiled. “You, uh, live around her then?”

“Yeah, in that apartment complex we always wanted to move to. 1000 D, come see me sometime.”

“Ok!” Theon pulled away, using all his will to end this moment. “Bye, Jon!”

“What is it?” Theon asked Walda when she seemed upset. She pointed to her fiance and the man with mismatched eyes who was wearing Theon’s Greyjoy grin.


	41. Wherever You Are, You Are Still MINE

 

“Roose, Roose, Roose,” Euron sang. “I was certainly surprised when _my_ maimed nephew came hobbling in with _you_ of all people. I’d much rather he left with family. I’m sure you understand. This must remind you of your own son’s funeral.”

“Ah, Euron. I am very sorry for your loss. It is a loss, isn’t it? I mean, we all know that the whole reason you never managed to leave this city for brighter things as you said you would always do….was for them, of course. And I recall Theon was always your favorite. Yes, you always..cared..for him deeply. No, he will be returning with me to his..boyfriend. My son Ramsay, the living one. The grievous wounds upon your maimed nephew are the direct result of Robb Stark. Theon was rescued by Ramsay before Robb could do worse damage. You should be grateful for that, if it were his brothers or sisters left to save him, Theon would be chopped in pieces by Robb.”

“Chopped to pieces?” Euron recoiled flamboyantly but looked more hungry than ever. “That doesn’t a Stark. They were always so boring when it came to torture. More straightlaced and unimaginative than you are I. What happened to him, exactly? His sister is so worried.”

Roose smirked and simply responded, “I was not there, I couldn’t say. You know how rumors fly about..however I have it on great authority that Robb was no longer willing to be the good Stark his father had been. As usual, his temper and arrogance must have appeared then caused his downfall. I am sure that was actually what took him down, Euron. He forgot that he wasn’t as good as he thought he was. He wasn’t as bad as he thought he could be and those harder and stronger, took him down. Also, he made the worst mistake you can to a Bolton.”

Euron’s eyes danced and he leaned closer, sliding an arm around Roose’s shoulders. “What’s the worst mistake you can make with a Bolton, Roose?”

Roose arched his eyebrow at the arm and allowed a mild look of disgust to pass on his face. Then he turned slightly into the man, putting a hand of his own on the man’s neck and took a step closer until Euron seemed discomforted. In a whisper, Roose commented, “I didn’t know you had interest in men my age, Euron. I thought you preferred a much younger...male. Or is it interest in me because I am so close to that male? Hmm..would you fuck me while begging me to tell you little stories of your nephew? Oh..and the answer is this...the worst mistake you can make with a Bolton is this. Never try and take something of theirs.”

With a gentle push, Roose allowed his revulsion of Euron to show briefly as he walked away.

“Only, his last name is still _mine_ , Roose. I’ll take you up on your invitation sometime!” Euron laughed and waved. This was going to be a lot of fun.

   

“Dammit.” Jeyne gritted her teeth and threw the water on Ramsay’s face. With true joy, Jeyne clapped and screamed, “HA!”, as his eyes popped wide open and he sat up fast, roaring. At the last second, she skittered far out of reach, as he started to look for who has been tormenting him. “REEK NEEDS YOU! REMEMBER, LOCKE SEDATED YOU!” She hollered, as he saw her and started for her.

Ramsay paused and it started to come back. His neck hurt like hell, his arm was throbbing and he was soaked. HIs muscles trembled and he wanted to throw up. “Get me some water to drink this time.” He rasped out, sitting heavily against the wall.

Jeyne nodded and ran for more water. Ramsay looked over at Damon who was moaning and twitching. As Jeyne handed Ramsay the water he gestured over, “Him too?”

“Yes, right after you. I gave Damon a shot but it took you a really long time to wake up even with the shot. And you aren’t early as big as him. I’m going to give him one more shot.” Ramsay nodded as he drank the water, so thirsty now. It seemed to ease the stomach upset. Jeyne spoke nervously at she got the injection ready, looking for the best spot to wake Damon fast. “I did it on the arm with both of you before.”

Ramsay smirked and shook his head. He pointed to the neck and drank more water.

“Your father told Damon he gave me truth pills or something, he gave him the right medication afterwards. Then Skinner slapped Reek really hard and I tried to attack him. Damon grabbed me and Locke got him in the neck. I am so sorry, Ramsay. I would never betray you. You have to save, Reek. He left acting all confident and hard, but I could tell how scared he was. He needs to have you watching over him!”

Ramsay watched Jeyne give Damon another shot in the neck this time.

“My father can be a sneaky fuck. Not your fault. Thank you for waking us, Jeyne. Skinner, did I hear you slapped my Reek?”

“Oh, look! Damon’s waking up!” Skinner happily pointed out.

Damon sat straight up gasping in air. “WHAT THE FUCK? RAMSAY?”

“MASTER! OH THANK GOD, PLEASE GO HELP REEK! RAMSAY IS STILL HAVING TROUBLE STANDING UP. I MIGHT HAVE GIVEN TOO LITTLE OR TOO MUCH TO YOU BOTH, I KNOW YOU SAID NO DRUGS BUT IT WAS YOU GUYS DRUGGED SO I HAD TO DRUG YOU AGAIN TO WAKE YOU UP PLEASE GO HELP REEK!”

Jeyne didn’t even notice she was screaming into Damon’s face, but she did notice when everything became dark.

Ramsay arched an eyebrow as Jeyne screamed into Damon’s face then just fainted. He struggled to his feet and staggered towards Damon. He tossed the other half of the water bottle left, to Damon. “She shot us with fucking adrenaline from the torture box! She thought it was the fucking medical box! I woke up to her swearing at me, hitting me and throwing water on me demanding I wake and save Reek. I think I love-hate your crazy bitch. Drink and try to get yourself together, Reek needs us. Fuck my father.”

“Aw, good girl, Jeyne. I’m not mad. I understand; you just want to help Ramsay so he can help Reek.” Damon slowly stood on shaking limbs. “WOW. I feel like I’m in the middle of a hunt already. Skinner, can you drive us?”

“Yeah! I’ll go get the car started. Where’s the funeral? I’ll get the directions.”

“Mr. Bolton didn’t say.”

“No problem, I’ll just search the obituaries and pull up the address. I’ll be ready by the time you make it to the car.” He was more than happy to run out the door as fast as he could.

Jeyne blinked and stared at the men rushing around her. Satisfied, she gave a sleepy grin and pulled one of Theon’s blankets over her body and lay on the couch, drowsy.

“I heard them. Pyke street..is the wake...funeral is at...Our Holy Maiden...Master, I am going to guard Reek’s couch and blanket until he gets home, okay?” She gave a slight snore then blinked again.

“Good idea, baby. We better arm the security system and alert the Freys before we go. WOO! That shit has kicked in now! I think my love of downers gave me a nice tolerance. That’s handy. Come on, Ramsay!” Damon was pumped and picked his little friend up, rushing out the door with him like he was Jeyne.

Jeyne watched them leave with Damon carrying Ramsay like a little boy and laughed. Then she lay her head back down and yelled, “BOB! YOU ARE ON DUTY!” Within moments, Jeyne was asleep.

Ramsay had started to laugh when Damon carried him and he pointed, commanding, “ONWARD GIANT HUMAN VEHICLE! LET’S  GO CRASH A FUCKING DEATH PARTY!”

Once in the car, his blood was still pumping fast, but Ramsay was feeling anger, dark  fury as well as a sharp hunters lust. “What a dirty fucking trick and I can’t exactly get revenge on father for it. Why can’t he just play with his fat fucking jolly pink cunt and LEAVE MY REEK ALONE? If Euron has touched him..taken him ANYWHERE! I’ll fucking take so long to murder his ass that what we did to Robb Stark will look fucking gentle!”

He was panting, sweating and shaking in his upset. “Why am I freaking so badly...is this a side effect or something? FUCK, I HAVE TO BE CALM TO SAVE MY BOY!” He screamed so loudly that his veins popped out of his neck. Skinner drove faster and Ramsay turned to Damon. “Help this! Help me the fuck out of this shit!”

“Don’t worry, Ramsay. It’s just the adrenaline. You know your father won’t let anything happen to Reek and we’ll be there soon. Think about it logically; what are things Roose needs? Control over you, intel, a way to fuck with people? What doesn’t he need? Money, an alliance with people he knows are unreliable. On a purely logical level, Roose has every reason to keep Theon and no reason to give him up. Ok? Your father is pure, cruel logic. Listen, try to ride it, just like a rush, like speed. Use it. You’re powerful. You took down a fucking kingpin for bothering your boy. You think you can’t handle a drunk, faggy goth fucking sicko? Wait until you see him. You’ll wonder what you ever worried about. He’ll be so fucking fun to kill, Ramsay. Once we see Reek is safe, we’ll keep an eye over him. Think about what you want to do with him when he gets home, ok?”

Ramsay snorted and said, “When I get my boy home what I would like to do is this. First wrap him in bubble wrap then wrap him in barbed wire so no one will touch him. WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE WANT MY REEK?”

He breathed faster and then said, “I know father won’t let anyone take or injure my pet. That doesn’t mean he won’t let them scare or torment him verbally. It doesn’t mean he will keep Euron away from my boy, or anyone else that daddy dearest feels it's worth getting the advantage of.”  

He did some breathing exercises and his eyes started to brighten and sharpen. “Okay, there is the fucking, stone wreckage of a church the Greyjoys like...let’s find positions..”

Skinner slowed down and park near the crest of a hill. “Want me to keep the car running?”

“Yeah, and your phone on.” Damon leaned towards Ramsay. “Hey, not everyone wants Reek and Jeyne, I know it feels that way. We found them in a thick mess of thorns, you know? Like your puppy had grown up in a briar patch. We pulled them out, but now we have to extract those thorns one by one. This is all because they came from that fucking crime world we saved them from. It won’t keep coming, I promise, and one day we’ll rest much easier when the thorns are all gone and their wounds are healing.”

 

Theon and Asha sat in the limo as it headed back to the church for the wake. Theon stretched out on the backseat with a sigh.

“You did well. I’m proud of you.”

He didn’t say anything.

“Do you really forgive Maron and not me?”

Theon blinked and swallowed. “I just thought… I thought you _really_ loved me like I love you… in spite of all our bickering. I never… you know… I just wanted Maron to. I know he didn’t… only you and Ma.” He covered his face and groaned. “And she didn’t even remember me…” he shook his head.

“Hey.” Asha offered him a joint. “Don’t get drunk, ok?”

“Why do you care?”

“I just do.” Asha blinked hard and tossed the joint to him.

“Thanks. Do you have a light?”

“You don’t?” Asha raised an incredulous eyebrow. She laughed, “Oh, I see now. You’re fucking dick-whipped. Oh my god! _Is he fucking you_?”

Theon sat up and lit up then tossed her lighter back across the cab. She cracked the windows. He held his breath then admitted, “Yeah,” as he exhaled.

“Ohhh ho! Baby brother, someone fucked some sense into you? You’ve been using the wrong end!” She rolled in the seat with her booming laughter.

“Fucking hilarious, Asha. Meera likes you, by the way. May as well tell you now.” He took another hit and held it in his lungs before watching it sail out the window. “Alright, I can’t do too much.” He waved the smoke away. “You finish it.”

Asha cracked an invisible whip. “Whoop-pish!”

“Heh.” He looked miserably out the window. _You have no fucking idea._

 

“Here they come, Damon. Look at the long line of black shiny beetles we should just fucking crush. Except somewhere in one of them is my boy. He is the only one worth anything in that fucking crush of hypocrites. As if a single of one of them gave a flying fuck about those two Darwin Awards! And all I did was give Asha the little push to do something she always wanted to do anyways! Can you see my boy in that fucking telescope, Damon or want me to try lookin?”

“Um… I see him. He’s acting like Theon fucking Greyjoy for sure. What are those tents for? How long is this damn funeral? Oh, it’s one of those wakes where everyone gets hammered.”

Ramsay looked up sharply and said, “Theon fucking Greyjoy? Yeah, I know I can’t get angry at him, I gave him permission but I fucking hate it. I swear if he is flirting, I’ll fucking kill the cunt or prick…” He tried to gain control of his shaking, the adrenaline was still setting him off like a rocket. “I don’t think I can sit through a fucking hour of folks pawing him, Damon. I’ll fucking go beserk and make it a bloodbath. Who is it on him right now? Who is trying to smile pretty AT MY PUPPY?”

Damon focused the binoculars on the girl with auburn hair who ran to hug Theon and hold him. She was touching his face. “Oh! That’s just Sansa. Now she’s hugging Jon. Hmm.” Damon watched Jon hugging Theon but didn’t report that part. “I think Jon is her… cousin or something? I guess they’ll have another funeral soon… depending on what your father does with the body.”

Tilting his head, Ramsay said softly, “Jon? When I first brought the puppy home he mentioned him..but when I asked about Jon, he really didn’t say much. But he blushed a tiny bit. He mentioned him a few different times, so did Jeyne, I believe. A Stark relative, is he? Sounds like he might need to see our dungeon, what if he is another Robb? I don’t think we should take the chance. And I can read your face, asshole. What are Jon and Theon fucking Greyjoy doing, Damon?”

“Aw, well now Jon’s hugging Walda and shaking her hand. Maybe he’s just a real huggy guy. Theon looks like he’s telling a story. He and Jon are laughing. They don’t look like ex-lovers or anything. Walda seems to be cockblock- I mean, buffering. WHAT THE FUCK! IT’S FUCKING PETYR! WHAT THE FUCK!” Damon dropped the binoculars. “RAMSAY!”

Ramsay grabbed Damon’s face and pulled on it till he was eye level.

“Jeyne is not here. She is safe at home, guarding the couch, remember? Petyr cannot touch her. He is here, she is there. Of course he will be here, he works under the damned bar, dumb dumb. As much as I would LOVE to let you rip that slimy fucker apart, we can’t. Not yet. Right now our focus must be on my Reek’s safety. But I swear, we are going to kill Petyr and do it for as long as you want. I swear it, buddy. He will pay for every single sick thing he forced Jeyne to do. We will make sure of it. Hell, we can even bring Jeyne down during the early stages and let her spit in his eye. Of course, knowing her, she will just start directing us, bossing us around.”

Grinning, he let go of Damon’s face and picked up the binoculars, handing them back. “Think of it, Damon! Jeyne would bully us about it so badly that we would be crying and begging right along with Petyr!”

Ramsay moved away a little and started to pace. “I need you on those, Damon. I can’t watch, I’ll want to kill everyone that is near him. I can’t see him play acting, I can’t take it.”

“Yeah,” Damon said uneasily. He watched Sansa and Jon do a shot with Theon while Walda waved her hand to decline. Jon hugged Theon again and spoke into his ear before leaving.” It’s ok, Jon left with Sansa. Petyr is talking to your father… ha ha, he doesn’t look happy. Wait, I think that’s the uncle Asha’s yelling at. Oh… ok… he’s headed for Theon.”

Ramsay stopped dead and paled. “Who is with him if father is talking to Petyr? Who is protecting my little puppy from Euron?”

 

Theon watched Jon leave with Sansa, wishing he could go with them, just for today. A hand slid around his shoulder and onto his chest and he froze completely. “We have to talk about your inheritance and see your mother, Theon. Where have you been hiding your boyfriend?”

Theon’s tongue was lead. He only stared ahead as Walda hurried over.

“You must be his uncle?” she said loudly enough for Roose to hear with a pleasant smile.

“Shit.” Damon clenched his binoculars. “Well, Walda came over right away so I’m sure your father will follow. He’s kind of hanging on Reek, Ramsay.”

Ramsay growled and started to set up his rifle. “That is it. I said if that cunt touched him I’d blow his fucking head off. I”m gonna, Damon. I’m gonna kill that fucker!” He shouted as he tried with shaking hands to get the clip snapped home. “FUCK! ADRENALINE SHOT MAKES ME SO FUCKING SHAKY! SHIT!”

“WAIT! Ramsay! His head is right next to Reek’s! They’re out in the open, it’s ok. You’re father is just a few feet away… talking to Petyr. JUST WATCH THROUGH THE SCOPE! Don’t fucking shoot, you shakey motherfucker!”

  


Roose had actually been looking forward to finally get a small chance to gloat to Peytr. In spite of the fact that Petyr has never caused the Boltons personal trouble and has always delivered exactly the whores Roose wanted, never complained of the mess...or loss. Now Peytr has finally overstepped his bounds, as Roose knew the weasel would one day.

When they happened to be under the same tent, Petyr turned and gave that tight curve of his lips. “Roose Bolton! I have not seen you recently. I have heard of your upcoming wedding to Walda Frey. Congratulations.” Those beady eyes watched Roose carefully. He saw the tracker go dead, his technician told him the bug was found and removed. Fuck. Better to confront it than hide until the Boltons showed up. Petyr would face this head on.

Nodding his head slightly, Roose replied, “Thank you, Petyr. And there is your answer as to why you have not seen much of me. However, it turns out you have been seeing a great deal of my son. Or at least of his home and pals. Very naughty of you, Petyr. We paid you a fair amount of money for your girl. I feel you have broken our trust by bugging her. I was very upset, so were Ramsay and Damon. Damon, the one who I bought Jeyne for? The really big one, he was upset...here is a funny thing! Do you know what his friends call him when he is upset? Damon Smash. What a strange name and much different than his normal nickname...Damon Dance For Me. Because of his talents with a whip, of course. Not for actual dancing.”

Petyr stepped slightly closer and voice was raspier, like sandpaper but with the hissing of a venomous snake. “I am very sorry that you were so upset. I am hoping that Damon understood that Jeyne had no idea I placed the bug in her jewelery? My daughter was innocent of any...prank, I might have pulled. Though, actually, it was of a concern since she is my blood. I wanted to make sure she was safe where she was. Can you truly fault a father for being a little protective?”

An amazing thing happened then. Roose Bolton laughed. The only person who has been capable of that feat is Walda. But here Petyr Baelish has caused him a moment of true mirth. He gave one sharp barking laugh before he could bite it off.

“Oh Peytr...protective father? Really, that was the best you could come up with? I think we might stick with prank if you want to tell lies. The other is just too unbelievable. Stay away from her and from us. No Bolton or any person working for us will step foot in your establishment again. If anyone does, they will be permanently fired. Jeyne isn’t yours anymore, she is ours.”

Before Petyr could do more than open his mouth, Roose heard Walda. “Excuse me, Petyr. There is more than one child molester and slimy waste of oxygen chasing after something that belongs to the Boltons. Perhaps you will find yourself with him in a very dark, cold room someday? I am confident that is where Damon and Ramsay will stick the two of you eventually, if you don’t let it go.”

Roose walked fast and went to save his son’s pet from Euron.

“Theon, I’m sorry to interrupt but we really must be going.”

“Is the death of his brothers interfering with your lunch plans, darling?” Euron looked Walda over with some amusement. “What was your name, love?”

Walda blushed. “Walda Frey, soon to be Walda _Bolton_ , actually,” she said as pleasantly as she could.

Roose coldly stared at Euron as he put a possessive arm around Walda while also pressing nearly into Theon’s side, squeezing Euron out smoothly. “She is already my wife in my eyes. My most precious possession, the same as Theon is my son’s. Except Walda will be bearing my name and everything that comes with being a Bolton.”

Grabbing Theon by a shoulder, Roose said politely, “Theon, are you done with speaking to your relatives? We really should go now. I know you and Ramsay had plans and he is eagerly awaiting you.”

“Most precious possession…” Euron echoed watching Theon, trying to study every detail.

Theon nodded, staring ahead at nothing.

 

Ramsay watched for himself and then tensed, “Okay, father is starting to say goodbye to others as they move at a fucking snail's pace towards the car! Yeah, oh yeah, gotta stop to speak to the fucking Karstarks. Oh, wait, time to speak with the fucking Lannisters...now the Tyrells. Oh wait..mustn’t forget the motherfucking Umbers, right? Here comes the Baratheons...that is it, I’m done with this bullshit. I can see that Reek is stoned and drunk from here. I can also see he is scared shitless, I need to help him now. I swear we won’t go into the wake, but I am waiting at Father’s car for him. Reek is leaving with us. Right the fuck now.”

“I am… I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Ramsay.” Damon hurried alongside him. “You don’t want to go home and just meet them? Your father will be pissed!”

Ramsay muttered, “I can’t take anymore! I would rip the fucking house apart waiting for him! Look what happened last time Theon went somewhere without me? Walda probably will want to take Reek dancing now! Probably in the worst section of town! Or maybe to swim in a shark infested lake? Maybe she could just dangle him naked with the word BAIT written all over him? Fuck!”

He tried to think it through.  “Okay, a compromise then. Help me find a way to let Reek know I am watching over him, just in case my father has more fucking terrible adventures for him today! So Reek knows he is safe, that I am watching for him! At least give me that, Damon!”

“I have a simple idea.” Damon got in the passenger seat. “Text Walda. Ask if she can try to get Roose to stop talking to Renly and get Theon home.” He turned to Ramsay. “When your father reads it, if he does, who’s to say we were here just because Skinner was? I bet she’ll delete it and tell Reek for you. What do you think?”

Ramsay nodded, “Okay, okay yeah. A text. Fuck, I am so fucking tense! Okay,” He pulled out his phone and tried to carefully word his text.

**WALDA, PLEASE GET FATHER TO GET REEK HOME? I AM WORRIED. PLEASE TELL MY PUP I LOVE HIM AND AM WITH HIM ALWAYS, EVEN IF I AM NOT RIGHT THERE. THANK YOU.**

 

Walda was stunned by the message on her phone. She had to read it again and double check that it really claimed to be from Ramsay. “Theon,” she whispered, “do you understand what this means?”

Theon turned from gorgeous Loras, “Just a moment.” He took the phone. “Heh.”

 

**I know. I love you too. Almost out of here. See you at home.**

 

“Thanks, Walda. I think that was meant for someone else, you should probably erase it.” He winked. “Sorry, guys, I really can’t go out like this and I just don’t feel like celebrating.” Loras and Renly exchanged disappointed expressions but Renly seemed to silently tell Loras to let it go.

“Always a pleasure, Mr. Bolton.” Renly made a graceful courteous bow. “Mr. Greyjoy.” He winked at Theon and waved goodbye.

Loras gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Bye, honey. Please be careful and call if you need any help with anything.”

“Who me?” He shrugged laughing and slipped his sunglasses back on. _Please get me the fuck out of here._ Kyra came up to give him a hug. “I’m not feeling that well, I’m sorry. I had a terrible… skateboarding accident and my pain meds are wearing off.” He looked to Mr. Bolton with a pleading smile.

Roose nodded and put a hand on Theon’s shoulder and his arm around Walda. “I think it is time to get Theon home for his medications. Shall we, my love?” He gave a small smile to Walda and led them towards the car.

 


	42. Take Me Home

Ramsay sat in the truck the whole way back, holding his face in his hands. He couldn’t stop the tears once Reek texted him back. He was silent, just trying to halt the salty lines down his face. Damon has seen Ramsay cry before, that wasn’t a problem. BUt Ramsay wasn’t ever about to let Skinner see him cry. “Get me the fuck home so I can be in the driveway. I want to get Reek out of that car myself.”

“We’re almost there! My GPS found the fastest route. The tracker on his collar says we’re ahead of Reek by about five minutes,” Skinner reassured him.

“Hey,” Damon whispered. “It’s ok, buddy. It’s all over now. He did it. He didn’t run or fight or freak out. He stayed close to your father and Walda. It’s all over, ok?” He wished he would have sat in the back with Ramsay so he could hold him.

“Thanks buddy.” Ramsay pulled himself together and eagerly watched for home.

 

“Um, Mr. Bolton?” Theon asked softly.

Roose stopped looking out the window and looked at Theon. “Yes?”

“My, uh, Uncle said I’m gaining my brothers’ inheritance and I should meet with a lawyer. I’m not asking to, I certainly don’t need the money now. It, uh, just seemed like the kind of thing you might want me to tell you.” Theon took a deep breath and pushed one last sentence out. “Thank you for helping me. I hope I did well.” He snapped his mouth shut and looked out the window, wondering if he could find Ramsay in a passing car.

With a smirk, Roose replied, “You are welcome, Theon. You did very well today, I am impressed. And yes, I knew of your inheritance, you and Asha are the two inheritors. I am sure your Uncle Euron is hungry for it. Don’t worry, I will take care of all that for you, you can just sign papers when I bring them, correct?”

“Yes, Sir. If you want me to sign it over, I will. I’d rather be a good purchase for you than a bad one.” He almost smiled and gagged at the same time, slumping into the car door.

Roose nodded and for a brief second, he swore he saw Skinner’s truck fly by way up ahead. Then he turned back to Theon.

“You are a good investment, young man. Ramsay is more helpful, more driven and calmer in ways that I need him to be. Whatever you are doing to keep Ramsay happy, keep doing it. And I will bring you any papers, or bring you to any meetings if it is required. Look, you are almost back to Ramsay. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay with Walda and myself? We could find a spot in the house for you, I am sure?” Roose couldn’t help teasing a little, after all, the boy looked so miserable. It was amusing and tempting to continue, but Walda was starting to wake out of her cute little doze now.

Theon’s eyes bulged but he remained still and spoke very respectfully. “No, thank you, Sir. Thank you for the offer.” Tears stung his dry, red eyes. “I would really like to go home, please.” He felt sickly glad Roose seemed to like him but shivered and prayed he didn’t like Theon that much. He exhaled loudly when they finally arrived at the gate.

Ramsay punched the code with shaky hands to let his father's car in. They had just gotten here seconds before and the gate had just rattled shut as Roose’s car turned the corner.

The second Locke pulled the car into the gate, Ramsay was ripping at the back door handle. “UNLOCK IT NOW!” He yelled at Locke.

Theon jumped back from his door and unbuckled his seatbelt. “WAIT!” He rolled down the window. “Ramsay! Wait! Just calm down, please? I’m coming, I’m here!”

As Locke ignored Ramsay and continued rolling in as if to park somewhere, he jogged alongside the back door. “Reek! Puppy! Don’t try and get out on your own, you are hurt! Let me carry you, okay? Master is right here, LET HIM OUT!”

“Ok! Wait! Please! Let him park the car, Master, he’s going to run over your foot! Then what will we do?” Theon smiled at Ramsay.

Finally Locke stopped the car but still didn’t unlock his door. He was obviously enjoying the show. “Ok, ok. Just take a step back and I’ll open the door.” Theon was happy but overwhelmed by Ramsay’s frenzy.

Ramsay took a deep breath and reminded himself he was acting a fool in front of all of them. In front of his father and Walda. He took a step back and tried to wait calmly. He even put his hands clasped behind his back.

Theon grinned his bright goofy smile and unlocked the door, struggling a little with his he shoved the door open. “I didn’t want to hit you. I’m clumsy with my left hand.”

Ramsay responded to that silly grin. No matter how he was dressed or what he had to do today, he was his puppy and happy to be home. It was all that mattered and he did not want to turn that grin into skittish fear.

“Okay, I am waiting here. I will let you just take your time waltzing over.” He drawled out, giving his puppy the smirk he favors him with. Clasping his hands behind his back, controls the shaking a bit. Seeing his boy coming out of the car made him calm in increments.

Theon laughed at Ramsay’s waltzing comment and hurried to pull his crutch out and lean it against the car. He twisted to grab the roof with his left hand as he stuck out his right foot. He was just starting to get good at this and probably wouldn’t have to do it again, for quite awhile. He smirked thinking it was almost a shame. He pulled himself out well enough and leaned on the car to grab his crutch and stick it under his left arm. He grinned triumphantly at Ramsay, hoping he was proud and made his way over. As soon as he could smell Ramsay he got tears in his eyes. “ _Master…”_

He couldn't take it any longer. Taking a step forward, Ramsay said, “You are doing so well on that crutch, but I think you need to rest now, don’t you?”

He took another step and sniffed, then grinned, “I smell weed and liqour, oh no, looks like you need a thorough scrubbing, Reek. Let’s get you inside and get all that filth of the others off of you, sweet boy. Are you ready for Master to lift you now? Do you want to give your crutch to Damon, sweetie?”

Until they were safely inside, away from his father, Ramsay was afraid to order Reek possibly scare him into bolting. Besides, he knew his puppy has been through so much today, he needed to be soft, gentle, kind to his poor Reek.

Theon face grew hot as he lowered his chin. “Please, Master.” He handed his crutch to Damon and put an arm around Ramsay’s shoulder. That was it. The whole world full of people was gone just like that. He sighed and put his head on Ramsay’s shoulder.

Ramsay lifted his boy, marveling in the wonderful feeling of having his puppy back in his arms. Carrying him as if he were a bride, Ramsay stepped over the threshold of the door without a single glance back.

Sticking his nose in his pet’s curls, he whispered brokenly, those fucking tears burning his eyes again. “I missed you so much, puppy. I am sorry you had to go through that. Never again, I will protect you. Jeyne tried to get us started with adrenaline shots so we could be there. We were there to protect you if someone tried to hurt you, but I am sorry I couldn’t be right there. Never again, I will never let them touch you again, puppy.”

“I was ok. I think your father was happy with me. I didn’t hate anyone touching me but… so, it’s over, huh. I did it. When do you think we could all go out? It was kind of nice to see people from where I am now and feeling like, I know I have my safe place to go back to.”

 

Ramsay grinned as they entered the living room. “You showed them all that you aren’t afraid because you know what I will do to any of them if they hurt my puppy. My special good boy..but I will consider your request. Maybe we can plan a night out. Give me time to get over this trauma first, would you?”

He gave his pet an over dramatic look of horror.

“You have no idea what I have been through today, Reek! It was terrifying! I awoke to a screaming midget lady calling me abusive things, yelling orders and throwing water on me! All after she beat me mercilessly while I was still helpless! I will have nightmares, I am officially mentally scarred forever. And there you were prancing around, socializing and partying  while your poor Master was being attacked and tortured. Just twirling around, having fun at your fancy funeral, not even sparing a thought for poor little old me.”

 

Jeyne has woken to the sound of cars and voices. She gives a revolted look to the blanket she has drooled all over and tries to fold it first, hanging it over the arm of the couch. “No doors and no windows.” She muttered the hated rule and stood near enough to the window that she could almost see out the thick curtains. Making out the shape of Damon, she grinned. Seeing a Ramsay sized person lift someone made her feel weak with relief. They were all safe, they were all home.

“Hey, baby.” Damon picked up Jeyne and sat with her in his lap.

“Oh, poor, Master!” Theon stroked Ramsay’s face grinning. “I’ll protect you from Jeyne and the terrible thought of me having any fun without you, ha ha. Jeyne, don’t scare my Ramsay anymore.” He tried not to look at her face. He couldn’t look at her right now.

Jeyne was busy hugging Damon so tightly that she was almost strangling him. “Hey! I SAVED THE DAMNED DAY!” She hollered. “Damie, I had no choice, I was trying to wake him up. I wasn’t sure how much adrenaline to use!”

“I know, sweetheart. That was pretty good thinking! Ramsay said he loves you now!”

Damon said, exercising some editorial discretion. Damon gave Jeyne a squeeze and kissed her neck over and over.

Giggling, Jeyne squirmed. “Damie, I love you but you are a terrible liar, you know. Ramsay doesn’t want to skin me anymore and doesn’t hate me. That is good enough for now. I guarantee you he doesn’t “love” me. I stayed on the couch the whole time you were gone! Can I please get a cup of tea now? And something to eat for lunch? I want to feed you myself. Please, can I make us sandwiches?”

“Sure! That sounds awesome! I’m sure Reek and Ramsay are hungry. Thanks, sweetie, sweetie, sweetheart.” Damon nuzzled her neck and down to her chest. He kissed her breasts as though they were alone and finally forced himself to let her go.

“I’m not hungry,” Reek whispered. “Can I get out of this suit, please?”

Ramsay carried Reek past them and said, “We will eat our sandwiches after I get my poor boy showered and changed. We'll be back down. I need you to have some lunch soon, puppy. You are about to take your medications and you’ll need food so you won’t get a tummy ache, sweetheart.” As he carried Reek up the stairs he whispered, “After you are cleaned up, if you feel too vulnerable, I will bring the sandwich upstairs in our room, okay?”

“Mmm,” Reek hummed, almost whining. He threw his arms around Ramsay’s neck and held on tight. “You make me feel so special and loved, it just makes me want to do anything to make you happy,” he whispered.

“You are special and loved, puppy. And I am about to make us both happy by scrubbing the filth off you, then snuggling you. And reminding you that you are my special boy..I’ll do that forever, though.” Without a pause, Ramsay carried his boy straight into the bathroom. He settled Reek onto the counter then started the shower.

“Since you did so well with them...anytime I am not there to carry you, you can use that crutch. You want us to go out sometime? Hmm...well, maybe a dinner and movie to start...maybe soon.” Ramsay turned the water on and adjusted the temperature, before turning to remove the funeral suit from Reek.

“You have no idea how much pleasure it gives me to remove these fucking clothes! As if Walda and Roose have any right to dress up my puppy! Poor thing, here, all over now, look, we will toss them into the hamper. I’ll wash and put them deep in my closet, away. We’ll keep it in case Father screams for us to dress for a holiday or something…” He gently but hurriedly removed those clothes until it was just lovely Reek in his lovely skin.

Reek knocked his heels against the drawers under the counter. “I get to keep it? Really? Oh man! I can’t wait to see a movie with you and Damon and Jeyne and Skinner and Alyn! Can we get popcorn and a coke?! I’ll feel like… I have a entourage! Ha ha! Walda’s nice. She watched out for me all day. She said I looked like a prince! Ugh!” He leaned back grinning. “I bet I could walk now! I can’t wait! Did I, um… you’re happy with me? Did I… do a good job?” He leaned forward biting his lip. He didn’t dread being annoying, he just craved the reassurance.

Ramsay hugged Reek tightly as he lifted him to the shower. “You can have whatever you want at the movies, sweetie. Consider it a reward for doing so well today under such hard circumstances. Anything you had to do today, whatever you had to do to be Theon...is fine. Had to be done. And I am so proud of you...standing up to everyone today..even the worst of them all. Now you are home where I can care for you and none of these creatures can get through me to you.”

He helped Reek into the shower, quickly shed his own clothes and jumped in. Like this morning, he supported his puppy from behind while carefully and very thoroughly washing him with a soft cloth and lots of soap. Kissing his puppy’s neck while he does this, one hand snakes around to grasp Reek’s cock and started to slowly stroke it.  “Good boy, Reek. You are such a good boy, my perfect, lovely boy. You did so well today...let me make my puppy feel good. Whimper for me, honey...but do not come. Not yet...let me finishing cleaning you up first..shh...just feel it and be a good boy for Master.” He spoke in soothing deep tones, washing and stroking.

Reek leaned back into Ramsay and whimpered for him. It came easily. He twisted his neck to kiss Ramsay. “I love you. You make me forget everything else.”

Giving a small bite to that cute earlobe that teases him, Ramsay whispers, “I love you too, puppy. And there is nothing else but me to remember.” He lathered up his pet everywhere even as his other hand continued to tease Reek into rockhard need. “Poor boy, are you desperate? We need to rinse you now..” He teases gently as he turns Reek into the spray, using his hands to help get all the suds off. “There so much better, isn’t it, puppy? All clean? Now one last thing…”

He still had the pup from behind, so he wrapped one hand around the slender throat and the other around Reek’s needy cock. “Do you want to come hard for your Master? Can you show me how much you missed my touch, puppy?”

“Yes, _please_ ! Please, _please, please,_ Master. Let me come for you.” He glanced down. He’d never seen his cock so red. It looked pretty huge though and that made him smile. He saw his foot without meaning to and closed his eyes. The burning need only got worse.

Squeezing a bit hard on Reek’s throat as he pumped his cock faster, Ramsay crooned, “Good boy, almost there...tell Master who you belong to?”

“You, Master! Please! Only you, Ramsay!” He had to think about _something_ not to lose it when Ramsay’s hard dick pressed against his ass but he couldn’t even concentrate enough to that. He whimpered pathetically. “Please, let your puppy come, Master.”

The fact that Reek called himself puppy was what made Ramsay let him go. He meant to drag it out just a little, just until his puppy maybe cried a tiny bit...but he admitted his was his puppy….

“Good boy...the best good puppy in the whole wide world, Reek. Such a very good way to beg..yes puppy, you can come.” Ramsay coaxed now in the same voice you would give to a little puppy that you wanted to try to call to you. “Okay, puppy, come on, come for your Master. There is my good boy...go ahead, shake and make pretty sounds for me. Master loves to watch his puppy come hard.”

“Oh god!” Reek grabbed Ramsay’s wrist and clenched it tightly as he shook and moaned. “ _Yes, anything. Anything!”_ His head rolled back then dropped forward as he came. “Ah, fuck.” He felt unsteady and euphoric. Shaken, but not panicked. He tried to turn around. “I want to make you happy, please?” He nearly collapsed against Ramsay, trying to catch his breath.

“You can do that in our room, once you are on the bed, if you’d like. But I have visions of you giving me one hell of blowjob, then suddenly I hear snoring and see you asleep using me like a pacifier. Hmm..that actually sounds kind of fun. Let’s get you rinsed, dried and on the bed, puppy. I am so pleased with you, I love you. Look how cute you are, so tired, but those big eyes just keep peeking up at me anyway.”

Ramsay rubbed his nose against Reek’s then rinsed him and pulled him out of the tub. Toweled him dry briskly and carried him to lay on the soft bed. Ramsay immediately grabbed Reek’s favorite blanket and slowly slid it up Reek’s naked boy. Then put it directly under his pet’s nose, knowing the feeling and scent gives his puppy comfort.

Reek had a mild, but pronounced look of distress on his face and pulled the blanket over his head. He tried to curl into a tiny ball and his his face in his hands.

Confused, Ramsay sat down over him and tried to stroke his back. “What happened puppy? A moment ago you seemed so happy to be home and with me. What is wrong, Reek? Let Master help you.”

Reek whined and pulled the blanket down his nose. His face was completely red and he couldn’t stand to look Ramsay in the eyes. “That’s exactly what I do with you. I didn’t realize it until you said it. I… oh my god.” He pulled the blanket back up over his head and spoke through it softly. “I just thought about getting on my knees and begging for it until you told me I could… Oh my god. I used to think about that bridge with Jon to calm down and now I’m like… what am I? A…” he couldn’t even finish. “I don’t even know why it scares me, it’s so fucking embarrassing,” he whined and just wanted to melt into the bed.

 _No, nope. I have been kind, gentle and considerate long enough._ It is clear that Reek is getting himself all worked up. Time for his Master and his medication, dammit, enough is enough. Ramsay pulled down the blanket and lay over his pet, pulling the blanket up over them.

 


	43. Hunt Me, Hurt Me, Love Me, Just Don't Fucking Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Lights but the story will continue onward in Night of All Nights which will start to post next. It starts where Lights ends....it has some new characters, we will explore a few more relationships....and look out for Walda and Roose's wedding...it will be....bloody.

Nose to nose he growled out, “Embarrassing? Is it embarrassing to love me? Embarrassing to enjoy loving someone who enjoys you for who you really are? Is that the embarrassing part? That you like being my puppy? That you like letting me take control? Which is the most embarrassing part of it all?”  

“No! No! That’s not what I meant! I meant… that specifically. The one…” tears came to his eyes, he was so frustrated; pulled between wanting what Ramsay wanted and feeling like he had to bury his horrible secrets for both of them. “I don’t know! I’m sorry!” He twisted under Ramsay and mentally scrambled for some way to change the subject. “WAIT! I’ll do it! I’ll do what you want to make you happy! Please?”

“No. I want you to stop avoiding things and look at me, Reek. Listen to me. This is us talking right now. There aren’t punishments for discussion, debates, arguments, they are just words, Reek. Don’t be sorry...talk to me, fucking use your fucking words and speak. What is embarrassing? What is the real relationship with you and Jon? Is is like you and Jeyne? Or like you and Robb? You need to fucking communicate for me to help you, for me to understand you and make you happy! Don’t be sorry, don’t be scared..just tell me.”

Reek started laughing. “It’s not about Jon! What?! I feel so stupid now! Ha ha, no, I don’t want, I mean I _do_! I fucking treat your dick like a fucking pacifier! I really do! That’s what I mean, ha ha! It freaks me out, to realize that. I meant, I was like telling myself I’d feel better at your feet begging and… with the leash maybe. I do that when I’m needy or scared and I kind of knew it but I didn’t realize it until you said that. I don’t know why it scared me so much. Now when you… now I feel like, I don’t know.” He rubbed his head and knitted his brow apologetically since Ramsay said not to say ‘sorry’ again.

Ramsay stroked Reek’s cheek and said, “It’s not embarrassing, puppy. It’s called BDSM, except this version of it, is a little more than just a lifestyle for us. This just is us. How we will always be, Master and puppy. Master and pet forever because we both want it that way. And I love that you want to soothe yourself on my cock, Reek..that is one of the hottest things I think I have ever heard.”

“Why does it scare me so fucking much?” Now a tear fled his eye. “I _hate_ feeling all these things sometimes. It’s overwhelming. I used to just take anything I could to feel nothing. It’s hard. What I want _scares_ me. That’s… I guess that’s why I keep wishing I could just fix it and be in control, you know? Do you ever get scared by what you want? Is that, like, a part of this?”

Ramsay thought and said, “When I am mad at you, really angry, I get scared I might go too far. That is why Damon stays so close by us, it's because I asked him too. To keep you safe from my temper. I get scared when you bolt away, I get scared when you aren’t with me...I hate it when I can’t just be right where you are. If I could strap you to my back while I worked, I would.”

Reek smiled a little at that. “Does it… is it ok that I’m scared when that stuff comes out? I’m not really trying to hide things… sometimes I really get surprised like that. I don’t know why it’s so hard for me to… stop fighting myself. I guess I just hated my self for so long, it’s really hard to turn that around.” Suddenly, his worries came pouring out. “Don’t you feel like you could just do this _anyone_ and you will probably get bored of me and there’s like a million people who would love to be your slave and you could probably have a fucking harem, and if I’m broken down and needy and dependent I don’t know what I’ll do when you don’t want me anymore.”

Theon started sobbing. “I never told anyone this. It’s so hard to say. I hope you understand. If I wasn’t so afraid of Euron I would hate him and I think that’s what’s underneath my fear but… Asha asked how I got away and I made up some bullshit. He just got tired of me. That’s it. I was happy I guess, I know it's so terrible but...”

Theon’s sobbs broke down into weeping. “Then no one wanted me. I think I let him hurt me just for _someone_ to like me. _Anyone_ to say something nice. Anyone to notice I was alive. I didn’t want it. I can’t even think about it. I was crying… I didn’t ask for it, Ramsay, I promise! I still… it doesn’t make sense but it hurt when _even a monster who took everything_ didn’t want me. I think that’s why I’m so afraid. And I’m so afraid what if I’m too dirty for you? What if I’m too broken or horrible and the next thing I uncover is the one that makes me lose you?!”

Ramsay clasped his puppy’s sweet safe face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes. “Nothing that happened between you and Euron is your fault. He planned it, he groomed you for it, enjoyed himself and tossed you away when you got too old to be as much fun anymore. He made you feel worthless, helpless and dirty when IT WAS HIM that was disgusting. Never you. It wasn’t your fault. You are NOT dirty, filthy, shameful or anything else he told you, taught you. I don’t know anyone besides Damon who has a shred of loyalty compared to what you have. You are not just loyal, you are brave. You are full of love and kindness just dying from lack of love. And here I am, telling you how much I love you, isn’t that the best thing in the world, Reek? To know that I value you more than anything else? If this house caught fire, the only thing I care if I save..is you. My lover, my boyfriend, my puppy, my Reek. It is okay to be scared of all these changes, puppy. It is always important to never keep things from me, puppy. Let me help you when you get scared or confused. Or overwhelmed. I won’t be angry at you if I just know, okay?”

“Thank you!” Theon cried out. “Are you really, really, sure you don't just want someone else or like a million other people? What you can do to people is, like, amazing and I just lay here, and I felt more secure when I was the person doing everything and even if I didn’t like it that much _that_ made me feel safer. I didn’t even know that’s why I was scared until I started talking. I didn’t think it upset me to see him, but now I think it really did.”

“I don’t ever want anyone in the world, but you puppy, we will be in the same rest home together. I am sure seeing your uncle was upsetting, but you did so well, you were so brave to face him. Someday, honey...that man and Petyr will be in our basement, just like Robb was. Then it will never have to bother you again. And if you need to talk about him..we can. You should never feel shame for being a survivor, Reek. I want you to really hear this..you are NOT a victim anymore. You never were. You are..you were and are..a survivor.”

“Heh,” Reek smiled a little and sniffed. “Ok. I would really like to be in a old folks home with you and to take, like, retirement cruises and stuff with you before that. I love if we could travel together. We’ll go shopping at, like, Home Depot one day for a sink and carpets! Ha ha, that sounds really fun, actually.” Reek wiped his eyes and grinned shyly. “I still want to do that thing for you. When you’re mad at me it’s easier to shut down. When you’re so nice to me, it makes me feel even more needy. It makes me feel raw, like you’re peeling layers away.”

“I know it is so hard for you to just let your walls down for me, honey. I am patient, I will try and stay that way. It hurts to change, but I will be here every step of the way, puppy. You want to redecorate and vacation? We’ll do it! Maybe once Petyr is dead, Euron is dead and father finishes whatever fuckery he will try and suck us into..we could move? What if we bought a large house with two sides. Damon and Jeyne on one side, us on the other. Still privacy but we could just knock on their door, all going out for shopping to decorate our homes? How about a vacation? We can probably get away with that even sooner. Father would let us take a few days...hmm..”

“That sounds wonderful!” Reek laughed. “Thank you, Master. I know you don’t have to do anything for me and you’re only so generous and patient because you care about me.”

Ramsay bit his lip and said in a low voice, “Show me that thing you want to do then, puppy.”

“Okay! Um, if you don’t like it, you’ll just do what you want to, right? I really, _really_ want to make you happy. Please?”

Ramsay nodded. “You have my permission, puppy. Do as you will.”

Reek bit his lip and took a deep breath. He leaned up close to Ramsay’s ear and whispered. Falling back on the mattress he studied Ramsay’s expression. “Is that… would you like that? I’ll do anything you want.” He lightly scratched at his chest.

Ramsay stood up, got Reek’s meds and some water. “Take them right now.” He said softly, watching to make sure Reek took all the pills.

Smirking, eyes glowing, Ramsay spoke in a low commanding voice. “Reek, bring me your leash, carry it in your mouth while you crawl like a good boy does. Show me my very good puppy.”

Reek gulped and nodded. He sank to the floor and made a fist with his right hand so he could crawl using his knuckles. He got the leash and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed then crawled back to Ramsay. Getting up on his knees, Reek held his right wrist behind his back and lifted his chin to offer the leash and whimpered.

“Such a good boy.” Ramsay cooed as he attached the leash to the collar. “I want you to know this is one of my favorite ways to see you, puppy. Wearing my collar and leash, at my feet, eager little good boy. Is that what you are, my eager boy? Are you all excited for Master’s cock? Do you need this puppy? Do you want to suck on Master’s cock and feel so much better? Let Master see what a good little puppy you are? Little puppies that are very good ones love to suck for comfort, don’t they?”

Reek had to grab Ramsay’s leg to steady himself. “Ah,” he inhaled sharply and smiled. “Please, please, Master? Please?” He let his lips part and whimpered looking up at Ramsay with wide pleading eyes. His face was warm. He was falling through a dizzying euphoria. He leaned forward and looked at Ramsay’s cock then shifted and whined, licking his lips.

Ramsay grinned and he said slowly, “I am not sure I am really convinced you that you want this...Let’s see if you can catch it.” He moved his cock so it kept nearly at Reek’s mouth but moving away fast before he can latch onto it. “Oh, poor boy...you really do want your Master’s cock, don’t you?”

Reek opened his mouth and extended his tongue but he couldn’t entice Ramsay yet. “Yes, please, Master. Please, please, I’ve been a good boy for you. I’m your good puppy. Please, Master. Your Reek needs it.”

It was hard for Ramsay not to just shove into his pet’s mouth right then and there. But he knew his puppy needed to play and so did he. Reestablishing dominance was very important right now. Doing it in a way that his puppy wants to do it makes him feel fucking gracious towards his boy.

So he gave the leash a quick pop to make Reek kneel straight up again. “Stay.” Ramsay held the leash tightly then slowly gave slack as he began to slowly walk his way around his puppy. As he did so, his cock would slide softly across Reek’s cheeks, when Ramsay would come around his left or right side. “I admit, you have been a very good boy for me today. Still, my cock is such an amazing prize to receive...you’ll have to earn it. Let’s see if you can be a patient little bitch.”

Reek panted feeling pleasantly faint. He whined softly and shifted on his knees wondering if there was some magic key he had at his disposal. He used everything he could think of that Ramsay liked. Reek sucked his lip in and chewed it. He gave in and hung on Ramsay’s every move, look, and breath.

Ramsay watched his puppy turning so even more submissive, even more under his loving Master’s rule. “Very good boy. Such a perfect little puppy. And such a hungry little bitch…” He stopped in front of Reek this time and used his cock to lift his boy’s chin up. Once he had those large eyes on him, Ramsay put his cock on his puppy’s nose. “Let’s see if you can wait patiently for what you crave, little puppy.”

Reek swallowed and kept his eyes locked on Ramsay’s. He whimpered softly but tried to stay still. _Is that long enough?_ He made big eyes and smiled at Ramsay. _Please_?

Ramsay smiled at the goofy hopeful look Reek gave him then still did not move. “Aww...poor baby. This is so hard for you..but you are doing so well, such a good boy. No touching Master’s cock with your mouth until I am ready...until I tell you so.”

Reek was so frustrated with need he started to wonder if he could do this. With a guilty little smile, he gently started rubbing his nose underneath Ramsay’s hot dick. He raised his eyebrows slightly. _Now? Wouldn’t you like relief too?_

With a deep chuckle, Ramsay chided, “Naughty bitch. No sneaking, clever little puppy. Now it’s going to have to be a little longer. You are lucky I don’t spank your small ass for you then make you stare at my cock for an hour. You may apologize by giving my cock one long lick..then back to position.”

Reek whimpered but obeyed running his tongue from the base of Ramsay’s dick to his head, just barely touching the slit and tasting his precum before he pulled away. He looked up at his Master with big, apologetic eyes and blinked at tears as his legs shook. He whimpered pitifully.

With such tenderness, he could have been soothing a found abused little animal, Ramsay moved his cock off Reek’s nose and put both hands on his puppy’s head, drawing him forward. “Aww...my poor puppy, here you go, sweet boy. Such a good boy...it is okay now..here is Master’s cock. Go on and suck, baby. You’ll feel better, won’t you? Here is your Master’s cock to make it all better for you, Reek. What a good boy, there, don’t be greedy and gluttonous, my needy little bitch. There, now show your Master what a good boy you can be. Make me feel good too, Reek. Show me what a good, eager bitch you are.”

Reek took Ramsay into his mouth like his Master was made of the antidote to a poison seconds from killing him. He whimpered around in then calmed himself and settled into a hungry rhythm. His glossy eyes traveled up to find his Master. He whimper softly, his eyes were half closed. Reek couldn’t stop from wrapping his arms around Ramsay’s legs without squeezing them. When he felt like he couldn’t get any closer a deep calm happiness surged through him, soothing every wound the day had opened.

His mouth half open, eyes intense and darker, Ramsay watched his pet and caressed his hair. “Such a good boy. You are a hungry bitch. Is that better, sweet boy? Such a good boy, now start to suck nicely. Worship my cock, Reek.”

His hand fisted in Reek’s hair, while the other took up the leash again. Now the leash got tighter and pinning his puppy’s head, Ramsay began to slowly pump in and out of his boy’s lovely mouth.

“Take it, bitch...lovely wonderful hungry bitch of mine. There is no better pet anywhere, good boy. Suck it for me, puppy.” He went still and made the fist in the hair return to cupping the fragile head.

“Uhh huuhm.” Reek tried to nod so slightly to show his devotion. He tried to keep at the pace Ramsay wanted, pulling almost off the head and down until he gagged. When that was too slow, he shortened his path and ran his tongue in tight, pressing circles as he worked up and down trying to suck his Master’s come out. He whimpered again, lightly and arched his brows. _Please? Is it good?_

Moaning softly now, Ramsay had thrown his head back for a moment. He looked down at his Reek now and gave a smirk. “Okay, baby, this feels so good, but I need to fuck your mouth hard now. I expect you to take it like the good little bitch you are, honey.”

He grabbed a fistful of hair and started to pump in and out of Reek’s mouth. Going deep enough to make his pet gag. Ramsay then yanked up hard on the leash, causing Reek to slowly begin to strangle.

“Trust me….trust me and stay still, puppy. Good boy, such a perfect good boy! Yes, that’s it, fuck...Reek!” Ramsay watched his boy struggle to remain obedient even as his eyes bulged and his face changed color. As soon as Reek’s color went from brick red towards purple, he instantly released both himself and the leash. He came hard down the throat trying to get air, shuddering hard.

Reek’s world closed out for a moment. He heard a thud and opened his eyes to see the carpet on his face. He curled up slowly and touched the carpet then sucked in air and started coughing.

Ramsay got a water bottle and a washcloth, dampening it on the way over. He curled around his puppy, laying upon the rug with him. Reaching around, Ramsay began to carefully wash his boy’s face. He then helped Reek sit up a little in his lap to sip at the water bottle.

“You did so well for me, puppy. I am sorry if i got rough in the end, but you looked so lovely sucking my cock and it felt so amazing...you are such a very good boy, Reek. There is no one in the world like you. I am so lucky you are mine, pet. I love you so much.” He stroked Reek’s hair and chest while his boy recovered.

Reek stared out the window wondering what the hell he had done and what he was letting himself become. Tears started coming again but he let himself melt into Ramsay and closed his eyes trying to push the world away.

Ramsay brushed his pet’s tears away and whispered, “It is alright to be scared. I am here, Master will help you, puppy. Always.”

 

Jeyne sang off key happily as she made sandwiches, but halfway through making them and the tea, she started to slow down a bit. All her aches were returning and her head was getting a bit nervous, agitated. She looked to see where Damon was and timidly said, “Master? I...is it time for my medication? I am starting to hurt and..feel,..jumpy.”

“Uh oh! I need to write out those fucking charts!” Damon jumped up from the table and looked over the little orange bottles. “Here we go. Take on with food twice a day. Ok, take this and eat some food, sweetheart. Thanks for reminding your big dumb Hulk.” He bent over and kissed her head.

Jeyne tried to dry her eyes on his chest. “Thank you, Damie. I hope you like your sandwich. I tried to make it equal to your size.” She grinned as she brought to the table his plate. It had a monstrous sandwich upon it, along with a handful of chips. Between two pieces of bread sat many, many things. Ham, turkey, roast beef, bologna, cheddar and American cheese with a light coating of ranch dressing. “I hope it is okay?”

“Ooooohh! Fuck yes, it is! Thanks, Jeyne!” He stuffed his face happily. “Our oo ood a ee aybee!”

Beaming happily, Jeyne went to get her own sandwich. She left Reek and Ramsay’s on the counter. Sitting down next to Damon, Jeyne said, “I know exactly how Theon likes his sandwiches..but not Ramsay’s. And Walda bought so much meat, I don’t want it to go to waste, so I made him a sandwich like yours but a bit smaller. She sipped her tea and started to nibble at her sandwich.

The medication was beginning to work, Jeyne wasn’t as sore and she felt calmer. This was different than what she must have been taking. She wasn’t yelling obscenities and acting all fucked up. Just...a quiet, calmness that she knew was only a bandage at best. Underneath the painkiller where whip scars...there were other pains behind the calm wave too. Underneath the anti-anxiety pills were Petyr, Robb and...Jeyne shut it down and rode the wave instead.  

“Damie? Sometime...I..need to talk to you...I need to rip off that bandage like you said before. Someday..I’ll need to talk about..me and..Petyr..clients...Robb...that scares me. And if I do..you’ll be so fucking disgusted with me. I have done...things..things that would make you sick, Damon.” Jeyne put down her half eaten sandwich and curled her trembling hands around the hot teacup.

“Oh, Jeynie, no,” Damon said softly. He frowned and put his sandwich down. “Jeyne, I want to be a person you can come to. I know that will take time. That’s alright! I don’t know how much you want to know about me, but I wonder if it might make you feel better or worse to know I’ve done horrible things too. A whole fucking lot. But _you_ didn’t hurt anyone and _you_ didn’t have a choice. I did… both. I would never hold anything you suffered through against you. I wouldn’t yell at you for being robbed or contracting Ebola either, you know? I’m sorry I’m so bad at saying the things I want to say but, I care and I want to help you and I’ll always be here, Jeyne.”

Nodding, Jeyne crept even closer to him and whispered, “Could I sit in your lap while I have my lunch, please? I don’t want to be like Reek..but right now I think I need some comfort.”

Damon reached out and pulled her into his lap growling playfully. “Gimme! _My_ Jeyne! Eat some food, baby doll.” He kept his large arms around her waist and bent forward a little so he could feel her soft hair and light little body against his chest. “I bet you’ll feel a little better with food in your tummy.”

Giggling, she leaned into him, then with large puppy eyes full of mischief, she bit his chin. “Fine, I will bite my food,but can I bite you afterwards?”

“Rrrr,” Damon nuzzled her neck. “Hurry and eat then.” He nibbled on her shoulder.

“Oh sure..you get to nibble me…” She started to force herself to eat, sipping at her tea to swallow faster. The medication has worked, Jeyne is feeling better..but still fragile...still..urgent. When the food was gone, Jeyne rubbed her face in Damon’s chest, then bit his neck with a tiny growl.

“You want to play, baby?” Damon said squeezing her against him.

“Yes, please...Master? I feel like...hide and seek...like our hunt in the woods?” She blushed but her eyes were already wild  and cunning. “Please? I will be good, no windows, no doors. I feel..naughty, I want to be bad and make you chase me, or find me...then take me down...please...Master?” Jeyne licked her lips and breathed heavier, hoping for this game.

Damon grinned and leaned into her. “I _love_ playing with my naughty girl. NO doors, NO windows. I’ll count to to fifteen.”

Giggling nervously, Jeyne repeated, “No doors and no windows.”

Reek stared at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes. He had the blanket pulled up to his nose. _Asha’s not an option because Euron’s not an option. Sansa doesn’t know me. Walda would never defy Roose, they may only let me stay with them a while and he’d be more unhinged when they sent me back. Meera and Kyra live at Kraken.  If I could leave before I sign the papers over, I’d get my fucking inheritance. I could move. I could get a passport. How do I get out of the house when there’s a security system, a gate and Frey’s?_ He smiled sadly. _I have to wait until we’re out of the house. I have to do it before he welds this fucking collar. Jon would be in danger, and so obvious. Maybe he could take me to… they would help me._

Damon pounded on the door and Reek cried out. “Hey! Eat your sandwiches, motherfuckers! Jeynie made them just for you! Let’s order pizza and watch a movie tonight!” He snuggled his sweet little prey with a happy giggle and carried her to his room.

 

Ramsay stopped watching his pet watch the ceiling, he knows that look..it’s a running one, damn it. I have to be patient...I can’t force his thoughts and emotions...Damon would tell me to just give it time. “Thank your whatever! I’ll bring Reek down to eat now. Yeah, pizza and movie sounds great.” He called back then grabbed his phone to text Skinner.

 

**HEY FLESHYBONES!**

**NEED YOU TO DO SOME WORK ON MY PUP’S COLLAR. TRACKER, BUG AND WELD THE NAME TAG. AND I WANT THE LOCK TO HAVE A PASSWORD. ONLY MYSELF, DAMON, YOU AND ALYN SHOULD KNOW IT. COME GET THE COLLAR WHEN YOU ARE READY.**

 

He leaned over his puppy and gave him a small nibble on his ear. “Hey, before your medication floats you away, you need to eat. Come on, let’s get you all fed and then you can nap if you are tired. Or we can take a nice walk in the gardens, I’ll wrap you in a blanket. And later on...we can talk to Jeyne and Damon about that movie dinner out night...hey, if we did get a place of our own…”

Ramsay kept up at steady patter as he carried his pet downstairs, refusing to think anymore of his puppy’s faraway eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you actually read the whole thing?! Quite a feat! Congratulations and thank you so much! Thanks again to Arkenstone for helping us try to edit this behemoth and for the positive encouragement! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this at all won't you please leave a brief comment or gift us a kudos? <3<3<3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Play It on Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412170) by [HappyDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDagger/pseuds/HappyDagger)




End file.
